Soul Mate
by itsrudytoo
Summary: A soul mate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity, love, romance, intimacy, sexuality, sexual activity, spirituality, or compatibility and trust. 'Nothing would tear us apart'. "Forever and ever Captain." She whispered looking into his intense amber eyes for the first time. "Forever and ever." He whispered back. (AU)
1. Chapter 1 Part1

**I really hope you all like this. It is still very much a work in progress, so feel free to leave feedback of any kind. **

**Peri McCormick is the third wheel to Scott and Stiles; she has known Stiles since the day she was born really. Their parents have been close friends which paired them together, so they have been partners in crime ever since they could crawl. But her best friend in the whole wide world is Isaac Lahey who she met when she was five years old. Even though they grew up next door to each other and their brothers where friends they really didn't interact until one day when they are forced to. Their relationship is the closest thing; there isn't anything they wouldn't do for each other. Even after their trust and love is put to the test with the arrival of Derek Hale, who has come with some long deep seeded history and secrets about the McCormick family. The secrets that run through Peri's family go back farther than anyone could possibly know and with one harmless and stupid adventure in the woods to look for a dead body it all comes crumbling down, bringing the innocent along with it.**

**(Peri Louisa McCormick – Ashley Slanina-Davies)**

**Outfit: www polyvore com / untitled /set?id = 130635298 **  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled /set?id = 130636434**

**I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf or the other fandom related materiel I use, I do however own my OC!**

* * *

><p><em>A <em>_**soulmate**__(or __**soul mate**__) is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity, love, romance, intimacy, sexuality, sexual activity, spirituality, or compatibility and trust._

**Chapter 1 Part 1**

**A Dance, a Dead Body, Lacrosse, and a Creepy Guy in the Woods**

The night was young and just the right kind of boring. It was the kind of boring where you're not really bored but you're always itching for just that little bit extra, that little bit extra that Beacon Hills never seemed to offer you. "Come on Captain, dance with me!" We had just watched Footloose, circa 1984, not the remake, boo, and I was kind of on a high trying my best to recreate my favorite scene. The one where Ren tries to teach Willard how to dance. Isaac wasn't really having any of it though, opting to sit there and laugh at me instead.

"No way am I dancing Pear. I need to get home it's almost curfew." Oh he thinks he's so clever using his curfew to get out of me getting my way, I always get my way… well I almost always get my way, and I wanted to dance... to keep him here for a few more minute, to hold off on the inevitable.

"Just one dance Captain, pleeeeeeeeeeease, make a girls dream come true and dance with me!" I guess it was time to pull out the big guns; the eyes and the pouty lips, no one could resist it all in one go and I mean no one. Well maybe poppa sheriff could, but I still wanted my dance.

"Fine fine I'll dance with you. Just put the arsenal away and pick a song." Winner and defending champion, yeah! I didn't want him totally outside of his comfort zone, and let's face it the boy had no rhythm what so ever. He was all flailing arms and stumbling giraffe legs, so I went for a slow song, keeping it in the Footloose theme of the night.

"A slow song... really? I thought you wanted to totally humiliate me beyond repair?" He shot at me, eyebrows raised in shock and amusement. I always called it his eyebrow gymnastics.

"No, like I said I just want a dance... so just close your eyes and think back to the eighth grade formal... ... and no stepping on my toes this time Lahey!"

As the song started up he hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist, I placed mine around his neck. I wasn't much shorter than him so I was nestled nice and comfy in his arms, my safe haven, my place of comfort and peace. I called him Captain for a reason, he was my own personal Captain America and I always knew I would be safe if Isaac was around. We've been best friend since we were five. It all started because Jimmy, my older brother, was forced to take me to the park since mom and dad had to work and I was bouncing off the walls. He decided to take me for a walk like I was a dog and burn off some of my exces energy. He met up with his friend Camden who dragged his little brother along to help keep me entertained so they could talk about important teenage boy stuff. I was more interested in saving my imaginary friend from my arch nemesis, and playing superheroes anyway so it wasn't any water off my back. I was an odd little thing to say the least, and I met another piece in my odd little set that day.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**April 12**__**th**__**, 2000:**_

_"Peri, stay where I can see you, and take Isaac with you!" Hendrix yelled at me, with his back already turned, Cammy and him diving into a pretty intense conversation about gross and boring old people issues. I didn't know who this Isaac kid was, but if he could help me rescue Loki of Asgard from his evil father Odin then I might look past the nasty cooties he was probably infested with. Everyone knew boys were infested with cooties._

_I saw the boy standing behind a tree like he was trying to blend in, "Hey you, hiding over there?" He looked shocked, almost like no one had ever tried to socialize with him before. "Yeah you, what is your super power and your biggest weakness?" The two most important questions everyone should know the answer, especially when you're picking someone to help you save the world._

_"W-What are you talking a-about?" A stutterer, well this was just great. I hate when people can't talk with conviction, he had many weakness no doubt. How was he supposed to help me if he was so weak?_

_"You know, like Superman has kryptonite, and Batman is human! What is your weakness, because I need help rescuing my friend from my biggest archenemy?"_

_"Oh, well I have no weaknesses, I'm like Steve Rogers!" He said coming out from around the tree, speaking with a lot more conviction this time. Maybe he would be a powerful sidekick._

_"GREAT! Captain America will be perfect in helping stop the evil Odin!" Now he was back to looking confused, which is the same way my dad looked at me when I told him I had to save Loki from the evil Odin Father. I mean who else would help Loki from the truly evil people out there. He wasn't really evil, just very misunderstood and never shown enough love, so I was going to be the one to save him._

_"Look I need help saving Loki from his evil father! Are you going to help or not Captain?" He just gave a small smile and a little shake of the head, but he wasn't moving. He was just standing there staring down at the ground. I couldn't have that, this was my Captain America, not some shy little weak mortal boy, so I walked over to him, grabbed his hand, cooties included… eww, and pulled him away to the jungle gym._

_We fought our way through all the loyal Asgardians, not killing, because superheroes are better than that, and as we made it to the palace entrance I heard Hendrix yell that it was time to go. "Man! We almost got him Captain, but tomorrow we will fight through the army Odin will dispatch over night and we will save Loki!" _

_"I know! Don't worry no one will be able to hurt Loki ever again! No one can stop us!" Okay I really was starting to like this kid. He knew just as much about Superheroes as me and even more than Stiles… and definitely more than Scott. Maybe he would like to be my best friend like them._

_"Hey Captain, I have decided that I'm going to let you be my best friend, cause everybody needs a Captain America by their side."_

_"Okay, I would really like to be your best friend!" He looked really happy too, and I mean, I don't know why he wouldn't be, anybody would be lucky to be my best friend._

_"So it's decided," I say as I walk over to him holding out my pinky finger, nodding that he should do the same before grabbing his with mine. "We will be best friends, forever and always and ever. Even when the sun swallows the earth billions of years from now," and we made that promise on a pinky swear, which everyone knew was binding until the end of time._

_"Forever and ever!"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I was too wrapped up in my walk down memory lane to notice that the song had ended, and I didn't really know when that was either, but it seemed like Isaac didn't really care. "Forever and ever Captain," I whispered into his chest as we continued to sway back and forth.

"Forever and ever." He whispered into my hair, I could feel the smile on his face. That day had been the start of the best thing to ever happen to me. We did end up saving Loki the next day, but we didn't want to stop playing so we decided that there were more people and worlds out there that needed saving. He was my Captain America and I was his Pear Bear or Tony Stark depending on my mood that day.

"Thanks for making a girls dream come true Captain. I guess I should let you get home... don't want to upset Red Skull."

"Yeah it's getting late... oh and don't forget tryouts tomorrow. I need my good luck pear there if I have any hope of making the team this year." He slyly side stepped the comment about his dad. The topic we were never allowed to dwell on or even talk about, like he who shall not be named.

"I would never forget such a big day, besides Scott is on some kick about really trying to make it this year so he's going to need a cheerleader too, well other than Stiles... but I know you're going to crush it, now get, go!"

"Okay okay I'm going, see ya tomorrow Stark!" He said dodging my hits, laughing the whole time, side stepping my hands and dropping a kiss on my cheek. "Night Stark."

"Night Captain, get plenty of sleep… oh and don't forget to eat your wheaties." I yelled after him, his laugh filtering up the stairs, then he was gone, which was my queue to start getting ready for bed.

I headed to my bathroom, towel in hand, looking forward to a nice long soak in the bath to get me relaxed so I would have a nice day back to school tomorrow. As I passed my nightstand I heard the tale tale tune of the very familiar ring tone. God what the hell could Stiles want this late on a school night, it was like 11 o'clock.

"What do you want Stiles, I was about to treat myself to a nice long bath!" I huffed, balancing the phone between my shoulder and cheek so I could finish collecting everything I needed.

"Okay well I have something a hell of a lot better than that! A DEAD body, well technically half of a dead body! Heard it on dad's police scanner... so shake a tail feather because we gotta go pick Scott up!" Was this kid serious right now? He was calling to drag me out of my warm house to go traipsing after a gross corpse. He has officially lost it.

"Seriously Stiles... we have school tomorrow, do you not remember that. I'm exhausted and all I want is a nice long bath and sleep." I sighed, already putting everything back because lets face it I was no doubt going to agree to this stupid idea... I always did.

"Oh did your wittle boyfriend tire you out, cause I just saw him leave like a minute ago." He said in that snarky little sarcastic way of his, laughing the whole time. He was just asking to be thrown down the stairs again.

"He is not my boyfriend Stiles, but right now he is being a better best friend because he left to let me get a good night sleep, where as you want to drag me through the preserve in the middle of the night."

"Oh come on Pear live a little, be exciting for once."

"If I say yes will you shut up and never ask me to do something like this again?" It was a stupid question to ask, I asked the same thing every time he proposed doing something stupid and he would always promise it would be the last time, but he would still ask me to do stupid things.

"Yes, I promise never again. Now hurry up, we still gotta get Scott."

"Yeah yeah cool your jets, I'm coming!" He so owed me big time for this. I mean seriously who goes looking for a dead body when it's not even your job to find one. Okay I like horror movies and zombie flicks as much as the next girl but an actual dead body. I couldn't help but get goose bumps at the thought of seeing one in person.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped on the closest pair of shoes before grabbing my phone and house keys and leaping down the stairs two at a time. When I opened the door I saw Stiles pacing in front of his old crappy jeep. It looked like someone took too much adderall again. Seriously it's like dosage meant nothing to this boy.

"Let's do this thing Batman. I want to get at least six hours of sleep before school tomorrow."

"God you are such a nerd it's not even funny!" He snorted, trying to insult me while starting up the Blue Beast and pulling out of the drive way. I fazed him out when I caught movement in the window of the house across the street. I needed to start prepping myself to act oblivious to the marks that he was going to have tomorrow. It was our little understanding, even if it ate away at me day and night. This was Isaac's call and he had begged me on several different occasions to not tell anyone. I could only be there to pick him back up and make sure he always felt in his heart like my own personal superhero.

"Are you even listening to me?" Stiles yelled, pulling me out of my personal musings over my, most likely hurt, best friend. I could tell he was slightly annoyed at being ignored.

"No not really Batman, what did you say?"

"Yeah… okay… … I didn't say anything, just keep sitting over there daydreaming about your little boyfriend."

My hands would fit perfectly around his neck and then all I would have to do is squeeze and squeeze until his last breath... and then no more Stiles. "Shut up zit, and keep driving!"

"Touchy touchy... but I swear this is gonna be so cool. I mean nothing exciting ever happens around here, and now a dead freaking body! So exciting!" He exclaimed, slamming his hands on the steering wheel in an attempt to drive his point home.

"For the last time Stiles read the dosage on your pills and follow it. Nobody should be in this state of twitchy excitement all the time, it's not healthy." I've been telling him the same thing since he started taking it, and couldn't seem to put the pill bottle down.

"Whatever… maybe you need to take more of yours!" Poor comeback from the adderall junkie, I mean I didn't even take medication. He was losing his touch in his old age.

"Just drive, I'm sure Scott's going to be just as happy about this as I am!" I leaned further back in the seat and turned back around to look out the window, tuning out whatever he was ranting about. There was no way in hell Scott would be happy about being dragged out to look for a dead body the night before lacrosse started.

… … …

Oh how right I was. The idiot nearly got his skull caved in trying to sneak around the McCall house. I just stayed back, leaning against the jeep, waiting for the two amigos because I'm smart. All the while young Sherlock Holmes went about practicing his horrible cat like prowess.

Now, after Stiles had convinced Scott of this little mission like I knew he would, he always did, we found ourselves trudging through the woods with one flashlight and two cell phones as lights to help guide us all so we wouldn't end up tripping and breaking our necks. I could hear poor Scott wheezing behind me as Stiles yakked his head off in front. This was a horrible way to spend your night.

"Just out of curiosity… which part of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked, wheezing his poor little heart out.

"Huh I didn't even think about that."

"Yeah just great… and what if whoever killed this person is still out here?" I asked this time. I'm sure he put his usual level of preparation into all of this but it never hurt to ask.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"God Stiles, always the boy scout aren't you, planning and preparing just like always." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else, just trying to vent some of my frustration for even agreeing to come out here in the first place.

"Yeah I know and it's amazing isn't it?"

"No not really cause I don't want to end up chopped in half by a psycho."

"Hey maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott wheezed out as we pulled ourselves up the embankment, Stiles and I bitching back and forth. The poor guy was nearly dying back there. I reached back to help him stand up as he took a hit of his inhaler, then both of us were being forcibly shoved to the ground by Stiles. An extra dose of leaves and dirt to the face just to make it that much better.

There were cops everywhere! Of course Stiles would think we could get away with this when his dad would be in the exact same place. I don't know why I didn't think of this little fact when I was agreeing to all of this, such a terrible freaking idea. "Great now what are we going to do genius?!" I whispered over to the idiot who was still having way too much fun.

"Okay, come on!" Was this kid out of his freaking mind? He took off like a bat out of hell, running towards all the cops and barking dogs. I HATE him so much right now!

"Stiles wait up, Stiles!" Scott wheezed after him, puffing on his inhaler.

"Stiles, Scott, seriously get back here!" I needed knew friends, its official, they are now on my shit list. I took off after them, ducking and dodging behind the tiny little trees every time a beam of light came my way. I saw Scott pick a tree and stay, "Stiles!" I whisper yelled as Stiles kept creeping forward, but then he was reward with a face full of blinding light and a barking dog. That was my queue to hit the ground. More dirt and leaves in the mouth for all the trouble.

"Stay right there!" The kind officer shouted as Stiles flapped around on the ground like a fish out of water and the dog barked in his face.

"Hang on, hang on... this little delinquent belongs to me!" The Sheriff yelled to the kind officer with the barking dog.

"Both of them?" He shined his light my way. Damn, I thought this would be enough cover. I bit my tongue and got up off the ground, wipping the dirt and wet leaves off my pants, and walked the few feet that was between us.

"No, just this one... Peri?" Pops asked, shaking his head in feigned disappointment.

"Dad, how ya doing?" Stiles asked still doing this weird flailing thing with his arms.

"So ah, do you listen into all my phone calls?"

"No! … No not the boring ones." Why must he always insist on talking? It would be better for all of us if he wouldn't. The man raised him so I'm sure he just ignored everything that came out of his mouth but my ass was on the line with this too.

"Now where's your usually partner in crime? I know she wouldn't have come if he wasn't on board."

"Who… Scott?"

"He said he wanted to stay home, get a good night sleep for practice tomorrow. He wants to really make the team this year... sir." I was really laying it on thick right now, just hoping pops wouldn't see through it like he always did.

"Yeah, practice; it's just us out here… … all alone." Stiles added, flinging his arm around my should, not at all helping... plus he was making it sound so high school and seedy, like we just came out here to hook up or something.

"Scott you out there?!" Okay so he clearly wasn't buying what we were trying to sell but as long as Scott stayed hidden pops won't have any other choice but to believe us. "Scott!" Come on be smart Scott, be smart. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car and we're gonna have a talk about you dragging your best friend through the woods in the middle of the night… and invasion of privacy… my privacy, come on Peri you too." Crap, crap, double crap! So maybe it wasn't so smart for him to stay hidden. Now he was going to be stranded out here in the rain and cold. Stiles now holds the official title of worst best friend with me coming in at a very very vey close second.

"Ah, that sounds great dad." I quickly gave him a pinch on the arm to tell him to keep his mouth shut. I was just hoping pops didn't make any late night calls to my parents. They were lax on my freedom, but trying to find a dead body in the middle of the woods would definitely end with me being grounded.

"You should know better by now Peri. I though you learned your lesson with this one when he got your arm broken," I didn't have time to defend myself though, "and as for you, stop listening in on my calls and stop trying to hunt down dead bodies in the middle of the night. Now first you're gonna take this young lady home then you're going to go straight home yourself and get to bed... Do you understand?"

"Yes sir... come on Batman let's go before you decide to open your mouth again." I shoved Stiles towards his jeep, chancing a peek back to see if I could spot Scott but there was nothing. We were all going to hell for leaving the poor asthmatic kid out in the cold and rain. "God now Scott's gonna have to walk home Stiles, some best friend you turned out to be!"

"He'll be fine, just be lucky we got off with a warning. I mean he could still call your parents... I don't think he will, but still."

"Just get me home Stiles… I'm tired, wet, and cold. I want this night to be over and done with." I was seriously on the verge of passing out. I laid my head against the window the whole ride home trying not to think about my two best friends; one who was wondering home in the middle of the night in the rain, and the other who was no doubt nursing wounds from an abusive father. This night held so much promise and yet it still somehow managed ending in the crappiest way possible.

By the time Stiles dropped me off I could barely drag my feet in front of me, I was so tired. I managed to sneak back into the house, thanks to the monstrous snoring coming from my parents room. I didn't even have the energy to take a shower; it would have to wait for morning. I mustered enough energy to peel my damp clothes odd, peeking out the window at the house across the street with its dark windows. I could just see Isaac in his room through the open curtains, his back to the window, already asleep. Throwing myself on my bed, I let out a quick puff of air. I was out before I even had time to cover up, thoughts of Isaac running though my head and really hoping Scott made it home without anything bad happening**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

I pulled into my usually spot in the parking lot as Jackson shot past me in his pretentious douche machine, almost knocking Scott over in the process. I watched as the two exchanged some words, well more like Jackson being an asshole, as usually. I really didn't know why he insisted on being a complete douche; I mean he could actually be quite a sweet heart when he wanted to be.

I didn't really feel like getting caught up in dead body talk again with Stiles and Scott so I waited by my car for Isaac, like every other morning, and almost a minute later he didn't disappoint. I waited for him to chain up his bike and make his way over. I didn't let the pain or sadness show on my face as he drew closer and the black eye forming under his left eyes came into focus. I simply did what I always did; I pulled his hood back, ran my fingers through his hair, and gave the bruise a gently kiss, whispering in his ear, "Forever and ever Captain."

He just gave me a soft smile before throwing his arm around my shoulder and guiding me into the school. "So what did you get up to after I left?"

"Um let's see… … Stiles dragged me and Scott out to the preserve to hunt down half of a dead body," he gave me that kind of look that says _'seriously, but it does sound like something Stilinski would do'_. "Then we got caught and we had to leave Scott out there by himself, hence why I have opted out of the inevitable strange conversation they will most likely be having right now."

"Sounds very eventful… strange… but eventful, look I gotta get to my locker... don't be late for tryouts today!" He yelled, jogging off to his locker, I did the same, well without so much of the jogging.

My plan to avoid the dynamic duo lasted long enough for me to run into them as we all bundled into class, I forgot that I was stuck with these two for most of my classes, great, as long as there was no more dead body talk.

"Hey Spidey... you're not totally mad at me for leaving you last night are you?" I chanced as I took my usual seat beside Scott.

"No it's fine... and it wasn't entirely your fault." Well that was a good thing. Since we still had a minute before bell I decided I should ask if he made it home okay last night.

"So you made it home with no big incident right?"

"Not exactly… I got bit by something." What? That's not a big deal in his book? Some wild animal bites him and it all 'la la la, no big deal'.

"Scott that is totally a big deal, are you okay, what was it, did you see it?" I spouted off, not giving him a chance to answer. Sue me, I was worried.

"Yeah I'm totally fine, but I don't really know what it was. I mean at first I thought it was a wolf but Stiles said it's not possible."

"Well it's not; I mean wolves haven't lived in California for like 60 years or something. Maybe it was just some rabid dog or a coyote, you should get it checked out, make sure you don't have rabies or something." Why would anyone think they were attacked by wolves in California? I mean you don't have to be a genius to know that we don't have wolves around here; this was more of a coyote state.

"No I'm fine, really. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

We both left the conversation at that, turning to face the front when Mr. Curtis walked in. "As you all know by now there was indeed a body found in the woods last night, and I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with varies macabre scenarios as to what happened but I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." Mr. Curtis rambled as he launched into our next assignment. Scott and I both glanced over to Stiles who didn't seem to have a clue about that little fact. "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus... which is on your desk, outlining the semester." I groaned with the rest of the class as I glance over the paper. I may be considered a genius and a nerd but I still hated homework as much as the average teen. Plus, now I was a little intrigued by this whole dead body thing and who the police had brought in as a suspect.

My attention was soon brought to Scott, who had started acting weird, like he was hearing something that nobody else could. You know like when you get that annoying ringing in your ears. I wonder if that bite was actually really bothering him. Then he started staring out the window. What could be that interesting out there that would draw his attention like that?

My musings over Scott were soon interrupted by the principle and a new, very pretty, addition to Beacon Hills High. "Class this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The principle called to the class, making that awkward new feeling maybe a bit more awkward for the poor girl.

She took the empty seat behind Scott, who was still acting really weird, and maybe like he was crushing a little on the new girl. Aw little Scotty had a crush. He didn't really say anything to her, just offered her a pen, which was odd because I didn't even hear her ask anyone for a pen. It was all leaving me with a funny feeling; I kept shifting glances between Scott and the new girl, Allison, as Mr. Curtis droned on at the front of the class about our next assignment. Something about Kafka's' 'Metamorphosis', a book I had read in the fourth grade, so I wasn't too worried about missing something. There was definitely something going on with Scott, and it wasn't sitting well with me.

… … …

Almost an hour later the bell went and we all rushed to our respective lockers. Stiles was still droning on about the body, but I was over that already and Scott was off in Allison world, still acting very shifty. My locker was across the hall from the duo so I bid them ado and headed off to switch out my books.

I notice that new girl's locker was two down from mine and Lydia Martin had zeroed in on the poor girl. "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" She was going to eat that girl alive. I really hoped she knew how to handle herself. Not many people knew how to handle Lydia, it was really fate that her and Jackson ended up together, they were the only two that could handle each other.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." I cringed for this poor defenseless girl and the answer she just gave. Anything involving fashion and clothes Lydia would latch onto like a fashion sucking leach.

"And you are my new best friend." Oh poor Allison didn't have any idea what that title initialed, which also happened to be a tether to her boyfriend Jackson who had just saddled right up next to her.

"Peri hey... I was looking for you this morning." Jackson called over, noticing that I had been eves dropping on the conversation.

"Sorry, slept late... Lydia I think you should maybe ease the poor girl into your wicked ways." I laughed sliding in next to Allison. "Names Peri, we have first period together."

"Yeah… Allison." She introduced herself.

"So this weekend, there's a party," Oh yeah another Lydia Martin party, at least she wouldn't be missing out in the social area.

"Yeah Friday, you should come." Wow Jackson was actually being nice, somewhere hell was freezing over.

"Ah I can't it's family night this Friday," I could tell she was lying through her teeth, and I didn't really blame her. Lydia and Jackson did always come off a little strong. "Thanks for asking."

"Well if family night gets canceled you should come, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Hey if nerd extraordinaire is gonna make it you totally should, everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"What like football?" Oh this girl is just so great, football, ha… so great.

"Footballs a joke at Beacon," Jackson said, laughing at the thought.

"Yeah the sport here is lacrosse, which in my opinion is just as stupid." I added my two cents.

"Hey, we've won state championship for the past three years." Gloat much; I could even see the self satisfactory look on Lydia's face, like she contributed to that title in the slightest.

"Because of a certain team captain."

"Yeah it's a one player team; Jackson is actually the only guy at Beacon that plays lacrosse."

"Ha, funny. Look we have practice in a few minutes, that is, if you don't have anywhere else to be?" Oh please like Lydia would let her claws out of this girl now. She was going to be dragged to that practice whether she wanted to be there or not.

"Well it was nice meeting you Allison, I'm heading off, gotta wish Isaac good luck before practice!" I didn't wait around to hear the entitled little snort that always came whenever I mentioned Isaac around Lydia and Jackson.

I made my way to the bleachers outside by the lacrosse field to wait on Isaac, waving to the occasional player that passed me. They weren't all total douche bags; it was mostly just them trying their hardest to impress team captain Jackson. That saying, some of them were actually really big massive dick bags.

"But if you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles puffed out, trying his damnedest to keep up with Scott. "Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

"Oh come on now Stiles let Scott have some goals in life, and any way you always have Greenburg." I butted in, giving him a slap on the back, pointing to Coach Finstocks nightmare come true. The man despised the kid and no one really knew why, maybe it was because he always smelled like cheese, and Coach had a thing about cheese.

"Exactly, I can't sit out again, my whole life is sitting on the side lines." Aw little Spidey was growing up so fast. "This season I make first line," and we lost him. I looked over my shoulder to see what he was so lost in, and he was staring at Allison so I left Stiles to sit on the bench and Scott to stare at Allison.

"Hey Captain... brought you your good luck charm." I said approaching Isaac as he was lacing up his cleats, getting ready to hit the field.

"Well I think McCall might need it more than me right now, looks like Coach is putting him in goal." He said, amusement writing all over his face as he pointed further down the field.

"Crap… he's gonna be obliterated... ... this is not going to end well," and to prove my point the first ball ended up smacking him right in the face. I winced in sympathy with my injured friend while everyone else laughed at his misfortune. "I think you should get out there Captain, don't want to piss Coach off."

"Yeah, see ya after."

I let Isaac run onto the field to get in line with the rest of the team while I stumbled my way over to Stiles who was still sitting on the bench. "Why is Scott in goal?" I asked, sitting down next to him, making sure my dress was under me so no skin was touching the nasty bleachers.

"Coach," was the only thing he offered in way of an answer. I turned back to the field to watch Scott, hopefully, not get hit in the face again.

"Wow, did you see that?" I tugged at Stiles jersey as Scott actually caught the next shot fired his way. Everyone was stunned into confused silence. How the hell did he do that? He never actually did anything good when he was on the field, which was rare.

Well whatever it was went on as the next five players took their turn. The cheers getting louder and louder, my friend was actually good at lacrosse. I think hell was starting to freeze over. We were all impressed and slightly dumfounded at this display, but as Jackson pushed the next player out of the way I could tell he was straight up pissed. I couldn't sit down for this, so as Jackson charged up to take the next shot I got to my feet, biting my nails anxiously. This didn't look good at all, Scott looked worried too but he took his stance in goal anyway. There was no way he could catch that, no way in hell. I could feel Stiles clutching onto the end of my dress, twisting the fabric in anxiety. It was the eleventh hour, would he catch this or get knocked on his ass…

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, the whole crowd erupted into cheers as my friend made one of the best saves ever. Even Lydia was up on her feet. Stiles and I jumped around like two thirteen year old girls as we cheered our friend on.

"That's my friend; that's OUR friend! WOOOO!"

"That was amazing!" We all huddled around Scotty, tossing him around, and making sure to really big him up as much as possible. This day was something I wanted my best friend to remember.

"That was so awesome dudes; I can't believe I just did that!" He looked slightly dazed, the rest of the lacrosse team gave him a slap on the back as they filed back to the school to get changed. I could see Isaac standing off to the side waiting for me to get done.

"Hey, I'm so proud of you Spidey... but I gotta run." I turned to walk away so I could catch up with Isaac but I was stopped when Stiles grabbed my arm.

"Wait… me and Scott are gonna go back out to the preserve, he lost his inhaler last night and uh… he found the other half of the body… so that's awesome!" This again, what is it with this kid and dead bodies. I think pops needs to think about professional help. "Are you in?"

"Sure," because I was always in. "Isaac has to work today anyway, just wait for me before you head out. I gotta give him a ride." I had a feeling I was going to regret this, but I owed Scott for leaving him out there last night.

When I caught up to Isaac I threw my arm around his waist and he put his around my shoulder. If an outsider saw us walking they would think we were a couple, with the way we were always touching in some way and constantly flirting, but it's just the way we showed each other how much we cared. I'm not going lie and say I never thought about something more with him, and some days I still think about it but I didn't want to ruin what we had. Yeah he was good looking, even if he didn't think he was, and he was funny as hell… oh and not to mention he actually cared about other people. He was such a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him all to themselves and I knew that girl wouldn't be me which hurt a little.

… … …

I stood outside the locker room waiting for Isaac, so I could give him a ride to the graveyard, when Jackson stumbled out having some kind of slap fight with Danny. "Hey Peri," Danny greeted, still laughing and trying to push Jackson off of him.

"Peri! Glad I caught you before you left… um… are we still on for that study group later?" Jackson asked, taking a minute to catch his breath.

"Yeah… I uh, just have to drop Isaac off at work," he started to roll his eyes and I could feel a snide remark coming. "Don't start, plus I have to help Scott and Stiles… but other than that I should be there on time."

"You really need to get different friends, those three are going to drag you down."

"Yeah, I tell Danny the same thing about you every day, guess I'm just gonna do what I want just like Danny boy here." I loved Jackson and had known him since forever, we grew up next door to each other, but sometimes I just wanted to strangle him. He wasn't always like this but ever since he found out he was adopted it's been like he's trying to impress two people that he doesn't even know. I pity him more than anything.

"You're a real comedian McCormick, let's go."

Isaac poured out next, watching the two best friends walk away, a slight down turn to his lips. He must have heard what Jackson said. "Come on Captain, we need to get you to work and I have to meet the dynamic duo at the preserve."

"Are you seriously encouraging Stilinski with this dead body thing, last time you encouraged him you ended up in the ER with a broken arm," and a worried Isaac who wouldn't leave my side the whole time.

"I'm not doing anything but helping Scott, he lost his inhaler last night and I know he can't afford to replace it... and if we're keeping score on whose landed me in the hospital more, I seem to remember you racking up a pretty high tally yourself."

"None of those times was my fault; you dragged me into all of those situations… I'm just your loyal follower." He laughed pulling me closer to his side as we stepped outside to the parking lot, heading over to get his bike.

"You are your own man Lahey; I don't have that kind of power of persuasion. Now let's hook that thing up and get out of here."

"Oh no you are definitely that powerful, you have a full arsenal ready and equipped. The only one immune to your powers is the sheriff and that's because he had to raise Stilinski so he knows all the tricks." He argued, locking his bike onto the bike rack on my car. I put it on there just for him.

"Agree to disagree Captain, now let's go."

... ... ...

**Later in the Preserve:**

"I don't know what it was; it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott said, him and Stiles jumping into the stream to get across, but these boots were suede and there was no way in hell I was jumping in there, so I used all those years of gymnastics training and balanced my way over on a big log. "And that's not the only weird thing,"

"No, there's also the fact that Lydia seems to have eyes for you now." That was the truly weird thing, other than his shifty behavior... last on the list was his new found lacrosse skills.

"Nooo, I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear... smell things." Okay that was a little strange, but we all smell things.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles laughed, it was all very laughable.

"Like you're nasty B.O," and then I was the one laughing at the look on his face.

"Not cool," he whispered, reaching behind Scott to shove me off balance, which wasn't hard since I was tripping over every little stick on the ground.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Well that was an odd thing to be smelling, "and cherries." Okay, well my shampoo had cherry in it... but he couldn't be smelling that, I couldn't even smell it.

"I don't even have mint mojito," Stiles trailed off, searching his pockets for said gum, pulling one single piece out… that was impossible.

"So what does it all mean?" I asked, like I was asking the meaning behind life itself.

"It all started with the bite right?"

I was going to break a neck out here; I should have put more sensible shoes on before we started. "What if it's like an infection, like my bodies flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something." I grabbed onto Scott after nearly falling after tripping over another invisible stick.

"Well it wouldn't actually happen that way," I tried to calm down his paranoid little spiel, but I was cut off by boy wonder.

"No, you know what I think I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," where was he going with this? Knowing Stiles it was probably nowhere near the right direction.

"Are you serious?" I could hear Scott start to panic slightly. I was hoping Stiles knew where he was leading us to cause he was seriously scaring his best friend and that wasn't cool.

"Yeah yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy," Oh my god! Was he really making werewolf jokes right now? I was on the verge of breaking my neck and he was making werewolf jokes. Un-fucking-believable! I was going to throw him off a cliff, I knew there was one around here somewhere.

"What is that, is that bad?" Scott asked, beginning to panic even more, but his question drew me up to a full stop. Did he really not know what lycanthropy was, did he ever watch a movie or read a book? My friend was a complete and utter moron right now. I came to the quick conclusion, based on that stupid question, he deserved to be goaded. He deserved whatever Stiles was doing to him.

"Oh yeah it's the worst, but only once a month,"

"Once a month?"

"Uh huh, on the night of the full moon actually." I played along, right on track with Stiles. We both looked at Scott then back at each other before letting out a little wolf howl, then busting out laughing.

"You're both asses, you know that." Scott scoffed, giving Stiles a shove as he walked off.

"Well you're the one who heard a wolf howling last night Scott." I said, stumbling over what appeared to be thin air. This was getting real old real fast.

"Guys, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know, you're a werewolf! Grrrr!" I had to laugh at that, but Scotty boy didn't seemed that amused. "Okay obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Fridays a full moon." I was over this whole werewolf joke now. I just wanted to get home where it was warm and cozy, and where I couldn't break my neck by tripping over invisible sticks.

"I could have sworn this was it," Scott said, stopping our aimless stumbling, but when I looked down I didn't see an inhaler or a dead body. "I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I was way beyond over the dead body talk so I walked ahead and left them to it. I picked up a stick to help poke around all the fallen leaves, but I wasn't finding anything. I was starting to think this was all just a waste of time. I should just give Scott the money to get a new one. I was cold, my feet were killing me, and I was on the verge of a pretty nasty headache.

I was brought up short when my stick came in contact with a rather large boot clad foot. The shock of nearly running into a complete stranger in the middle of the woods where hours ago Scott had seen a dead body almost made me fall on my ass but I caught myself in time… but not before I let out a rather girly squeak.

"What are you doing here?" Tall dark and mysterious barked out. Someone was over compensating for something. I shut my mouth before anything came out because he grabbed my arm, pretty roughly I might add, and dragged me back to Scott and Stiles.

"Hey let go… that's fourth date touching your doing right there buddy." My sarcasm was my best defense in nerve wracking situations.

"This is private property," he growled, shoving me at Scott.

"Oh sorry man… we didn't know."

"Yeah we were just… uh… looking for something… but… uh… forget it." Scott forced out as creepy dude stared him down, using the power of the brow to hypnotize us all into fear. I had to duck out of the way when he tossed Scott what looked like his inhaler, which Scott didn't seem to have any trouble catching. Marksmen like reflexes really. Then tall, dark, and definitely creepy just turned and walked away.

"Yeah thanks for the free fill up big boy," I yelled at his back. You can't just go around grabbing people like that. There had to be some kind of manner guidelines or something for when you met strangers in the woods.

"Come on, I gotta get to work,"

"Dudes, that was Derek Hale," wait that name sounded familiar; one of moms friends had the last name Hale. "You remember right, he's only like a few years older than us." Hale, Hale, Hale... it was familiar on my tongue, like I've heard it around before but I was drawing blanks, well except for the fire.

"Remember what?" The Hale house fire. I remember my dad talking about it all the time after it happened. He was working the night it happened. He was always telling mom that he was still having nightmares about what he saw that night.

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." My parents used to talk about it all the time when they thought I wasn't around. The Hale fire was always talked about like some big secret that I wasn't allowed to know about.

"I wonder what he's doing back."

"Who cares, come on lets go. I have a study group later." I wonder what a Hale was doing back here, and I wonder what my parents would have to say if they knew. The family that had been talked about like a dirty little secret in my house, I'm sure they would be very interested in knowing one of them was back.

* * *

><p><strong>All the mistakes I made in this chapter are all mine, I don't have a Beta. Chapter two should be the last of episode one, and then hopefully it will start going a bit more smoothly. <strong>

**Please leave a review; I will love you eternally for it. Good or bad, I don't care, it's very much appreciated!**

**XOX**


	2. Chapter 1 Part2

**So here's part two of chapter one and the end of episode one. You get a bit more background on Peri. **

**I would like to say I never thought so many people would be willing to click on my little story, I've never thought I was a good writer and I still really don't think I'm a good writer, but it still makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**I should also say, if you want to know what my OC is wearing in each chapter go to the links at the top of each page, because I don't really want to take time away from the story to go into detail about the clothes she's wearing or the way her hair is styled. I should also say it is well worth the look so you can get an even better feel of who this character is. I'm also going to name the actress I based Peri physically after (Ashley Slanina-Davies) so you can Google her if you don't want to go to my tumblr to check her out.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled /set?id = 130644569**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled /set?id = 130637119**

**Outfits are worn in the order they are on the list above!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 Part 2<strong>

**Nightmares, Parties, and Werewolves**

It was an early morning wake up call for me, even though I didn't get much sleep. After my study group with Jackson and Danny last night and everything that happened before I couldn't really get to sleep. I kept waking up from the most horrible dreams that I just couldn't explain. When I got home I decided to casually mention that I heard one of the Hales was back in town, just to see how my parents would digest it. I knew they were hiding something from me when it came to that family which was proven quite clearly when my dad nearly choked on the sip of wine he had taken and my mom had to bend down to pick up the fork she had dropped. I had a feeling the shock was more about me knowing anything connected to the Hales, than it was that there was a Hale back in Beacon Hills.

After dinner passed, in the most awkward silence I will ever live through, I went up to my room and Skyped with Isaac. His dad passed out about 10 minutes before so he felt safe enough to talk. When he started to fall asleep at his computer we called it quits, and my that point I was nearly falling asleep on at my computer too. That's when the horrible images started dancing through my dreams. Wolves ripping each other apart, blood everywhere, bone piercing screams, and more wolves. It was like my dreams were being directed by George Romero or Quentin Tarantino. I don't really get scared or freaked out over blood and violence, it was the underlying feeling of doom and resignation that was painted throughout all of them that had me freaking out. Like people were dying and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. Jimmy was there holding my hand as I watched my friends and family get ripped to bloody ribbons. He just stood there, looking on with dead lifeless eyes. The same eyes I saw staring back at me that night. This wasn't the Jimmy I wanted to remember. He would never just stand there and do nothing, he always encouraged me to take action, do something when no one else would. Instead he just stood there, holding me back, whispering over and over; "you can't do anything, you can't do anything."

After the last one, a giant black wolf ripping Isaac's throat out, I couldn't get back to sleep. That was four hours ago, it was bordering on 7 o'clock now and I had about an hour to get ready and get to school. But I wasn't doing anything until I had at least one cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit loops, so I pulled on a shirt and head downstairs.

"Peri, can you please learn how to put clothes on when you leave your room... please, pretty please?" Dad moaned as I sauntered into the kitchen. plopping my butt on a stool at the counter.

"Nope," I said, really annunciation the p. "I mean it's not like anyone else is here, and you guys used to change my diapers and give me baths so it's not like you haven't seen it before... stop being such a prude old man!" I scoffed, excepting the mug of sweet sweet coffee from him.

"It's not prudish for me to not want my teenage daughter walking around in her underwear all the time… I mean what if someone knocked on the door right now?"

"I would answer it like a desperate lonely housewife that's expecting the plumber... or a babysitter waiting for the pizza man." Okay so they didn't get my sense of humor, Jesus sometimes my parents were cool but other times they just had a giant stick up their collective asses. "I'm joking, I would just run up stairs, jeez... pull it out already." I said, adding an eye roll for dramatic flair, shoveling a spoonful of fruit loops in.

To hit home my dad's argument there was a knock on the door followed by a timid yell, "Mr. and Mrs. McCormick, its Isaac… um the door was open."

"See Peri, and on top of that it's a teenage boy!"

"Oh whatever dad, WE'RE IN THE KITCHEN ISAAC!" I yelled, my dad's eyes almost popped completely out of his head. Wow that stick must have been wedged way in there today.

"Hey sorry for just walking in… but the door was open."

"Oh nonsense sweetie, come sit… have some breakfast." Always the mother with that one, she just couldn't help herself sometimes.

"Uh thanks… nice socks Pear." He said as he sat on the stool next to me, a hint of amusement in his voice, being ever the gentlemen when it came to my state of undress. He just picked up the box of ceiral and helped himself, just the way mom wanted.

"My feet are on a mission to save the world... so what's up Captain?" I asked, passing him a mug of coffee that my dad had passed to me.

"Need a ride, the chain on my bike busted again." He informed, shoveling his own fruit loops into his mouth.

"No problem… oh you are going to the party tonight right?" I wasn't going to go if I was going to be stuck with Stiles all night.

"Yeah but I can't stay long, have a job to finish."

"Great, I didn't want to be stuck with Stiles while he stares at Lydia all night, plus Scott's all loved up over Allison." He'll no doubt be drooling all over her just like Stiles does to Lydia.

"Well you'll have me to rescue you,"

"Like always, okay momma here's the dirty bowl; I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll try not to be too long." I handed my mom my bowl so she could put it in the sink and headed up stairs. When my foot hit the first step I heard a soft thump followed by a sheepish apology from Isaac. Not such the gentlemen after all.

Today was a lazy day for sure and no heels either, my feet were still killing me after yesterday. After I threw on some comfortable clothes I hopped down the hall trying to put my other boot on. I could hear my mom and dad chatting away with Isaac about school and lacrosse. It warmed my heart to hear him so relaxed and happy. This wasn't something Isaac got a lot of after his mom died and I knew he missed it. If he ever needed to feel some form of parental love he was more than welcome to have mine for a couple of hours. He was already like another son to them anyway.

"Hey Captain we should be heading out." I huffed, throwing my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm probably gonna be at the library after school, then I'm gonna head to Lydia's. If I decide to come home tonight I won't be in till late okay."

"No drinking sweetie, we do trust you… both of you, but there's only so much slack we can give you."

"Yes I know mother, now I have to get this little one to school so he can soak up as much knowledge as possible. He's still a growing boy with many things to learn." I pulled Isaac off the stool by his hair and gave my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

"So Captain you think you'll make first line this year?" I asked settling into a nice comfortable quiet, putting my seat belt on and pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah I guess… I mean I'm good enough to be put in the back and not have too much expected of me." He sighed, slumping down in the seat and biting at his nails, his bad habit.

"Oh come on Isaac you're a great player, it's just you're not a giant dick like Jackson, craving all the attention... and I am very thankful of that." His face twitched in amusement as he tried to hold back a laugh. "So I'm guessing my dad won't be letting you stay over for any late night study session for a little while?" I asked, bringing up this mornings incident.

"I'm a guy Pear what did he expect… and no it doesn't look likely anytime soon, so next time wear pants." I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't flattered but I also knew he was right. Isaac was a teenage boy who would rub up against anything for just a little bit of pleasure, so I wasn't gonna let it go to my head.

"Just keep your purvey eyes above waist level next time and we won't have a problem."

"Just shut up and drive Stark." he shot back, shoving me into the car door, laughing and smiling. I would never get tired of seeing him smile.

"Look I have free period first today so I'm gonna drop you off and head over to the animal clinic… check up on Mr. Meow."

"I still can't get believe you named your dog Mr. Meow. That has to be illegal… or just highly offensive to dogs everywhere."

"Just keep it shut Lahey or I'll start talking about that time you let me dress you up li,"

"Okay! … Just don't ever, and I mean ever, bring that up. We were nine years old and you are highly persuasive." I don't know why he was so bent out of shape by it, he looked good after I was done with him. "Did you get any sleep last night? You look like the walking dead."

"Kept having these nightmares last night," and I really didn't want to talk about them, even with Isaac. Somethings just needed to stay between me and my head.

"Jimmy?"

"Sorta, it was more like 'American Werewolf in London' on zombie crack… but Hendrix was there." I'm pretty sure he got the hint that I just wanted to leave it because he turned back to the window and the rest of the car ride was quiet.

I pulled up to the doors to drop Isaac off. I didn't see the point in parking if I was just going to be leaving again anyway. When he got out of the car, instead of going straight in, he walked over to my window and leaned his head in. "Talk to Diana about it okay, I don't want you stewing in this… and don't forget you're my ride to work today." Then he was off. He always knew when I just couldn't talk to him about something, he would always tell me to talk through it with Diana. He never threw a fit because he felt I was hiding something from him, because more times than not after I talked it out with my shrink I would talk through it with him. It was just my process.

… … …

I did feel bad about lying to Isaac about why I needed to go to the animal clinic, I did need to check on my dog, but I really needed to put some feelers out with Deaton. The man was king of side stepping a question but he and my parents went way back and then one day they just kind of stopped talking to each other. In fact it was around the same time as the fire. I wasn't very old when it happened, but when I look back I remember that one day Deaton was there in the picture and the next day he was just gone. My parents were hiding something from me and I wanted to see if I could crack Deaton a little.

"Ah Peri… shouldn't you been in school right now?" Deaton asked as he walked out from the back, a kitten in his arms.

"Free period today, I just wanted to see how Mr. Meow was doing."

"Yes, why don't you come on back?"

Deaton had the kind of attitude that put you at ease. He talked with perfect clarity and conviction and I admired that in a person, but it also made it hell trying to catch him in a lie. "I also wanted to ask you some questions, I remember after everything with Jimmy you always let me come here and play with the animals, talk to be about my nightmares… so I was wondering if you could do that for me again."

"I would love to help but I thought that's why you got a doctor, someone you went to once a week."

"Yeah well I had some pretty weird dreams last night and my next session not for another week. You're the only person I could think to come to."

"Okay, let me grab my next patient, then we can talk while you help." He knew I was on a fishing trip, this was going to be harder than I first thought. He was going to use a cute little animal to try and distract me. He came back into the room carrying a puppy that couldn't be more than a month old. The big guns were coming out. "This one was abandoned out in the rain last week; she's not even weaned yet. This is her last check up before I try to get her adopted out."

"She's beautiful Deaton," I cooed, feeling myself getting pulled into his trap far too early. "So I was wondering… since you seem to know so much about interpreting dreams, if I remember correctly, if you could maybe help me clear up mine."

"What did you dream about?" He asked as he went to work on the cutest little puppy in all the land.

"It was like I couldn't do anything, just an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. I was forced to stand there and watch my friends and family die." I whispered, rubbing the puppies little floppy ear, trying my hardest not to look Deaton in the eyes. "They were being torn to shreds; Scott, Stiles, Isaac, mom, dad, Lydia, even Jackson. They were being ripped apart by these giant black wolves while Jimmy just held me back, whispering in my ear and staring on with these cold dead eyes." I was damned if I was going to let myself cry in front of this man. I hadn't cried in front of another person since Hendrix funeral and I wasn't going to start now.

"What was Jimmy whispering Peri?" Deaton asked, trying to make it clear he knew talking about Hendrix was a soft subject for me.

"Uh... 'You can't do anything'. Look Deaton I know what wolves in a dream mean, and I know what it says about seeing dead relatives… but none of those thing apply in this case so what I want to know is what does it mean to watch your friends and family get ripped to shreds by big massive wolves?" I didn't miss the slight pause in his work when I mentioned big massive wolves. It was like a kind of tension in his hands, the only part of his body I could see from where I was looking.

"When you dream about animals, particularly wild animals as wolves are, it can mean you feel out of control in a situation… which is why you felt helpless and why you heard Jimmy whispering that to you." He was starting to get uncomfortable now. I could tell from the stilt in his voice and the way he moved around the room, his back stiff as a board. "But animals attacking may mean you are scared of showing your true emotions and desires, maybe you think they are too strong for other people to deal with… or you might be rejected."

"Yeah that makes sense I guess, after Jimmy I've had a lot of problems with control issues. Since I couldn't control what happened to him sometimes I try to compensate by controlling other things in my life. Diana said I should always acknowledge when I feel out of control so I don't internalize it and start trying to control things like my weight or body, that's how a lot of eating disorders start for some people."

"You are a very well adjusted young women for the things you've been through. Not many 13 year old kids would have had the sound mind to start seeing a psychologist; I commend you for that." Yeah I heard that a lot when people find out it was actually my idea to see a shrink and not my parents. There was nothing commendable about needing someone to listen to you talk about the fact that every time you close your eyes all you see is your dead brother swinging back and forth staring at you with dead eyes. It was just the logical thing to do.

"Nothing commendable about it Dr. Deaton… and thank you for trying to help me clear up my dream on crack. I should be heading back to school, take good care of my baby."

"I've never met someone with such a kind heart when it came to all these creatures."

"They do the only thing they know how to do. Its animal instinct, they don't judge, they just want to be loved and to survive. It's like every creature on planet earth, humans included, everything alive just wants to be loved and needed."

"Like I said such a kind heart... Mr. Meow should be able to go home in a couple days… oh and Peri, make sure to talk these dreams of yours out with Diana."

"Yeah, thanks," I went to walk out, but turned back around, "and Deaton... I really wish you and my parents didn't have to stop talking because of whatever happened out at that house that night. I miss seeing you around." It wasn't a total lie, I just needed to try one more thing before I left and it was a success if I do say so myself. It wasn't very obvious, just a slight flash in his eyes, like a memory that you shoved into a deep dark corner and you try to keep it there but it comes pushing its way to the surface so you have to try and push it back down before someone sees the pain in your eye.

"Goodbye Peri, it was nice seeing you again." He left on that, heading back into the kennels.

What the hell were my parents hiding and what the hell did it have to do with the Hales. I was starting to feel like my entire life was a lie. I mean I never really thought about the secret little talks they had when they thought I wasn't around or the influx of people coming and going. At the time I was too wrapped up in Isaac or getting into trouble with Scott and Stiles. I was just too busy being a hyperactive little kid, and it's not like they ever said anything that would cause me to actually care. It was mostly just talk about keeping the peace, or covering up someone's tracks, or keeping 'them' safe. But my dad is a doctor and my mom was working in the city council so it never rang any alarm bells. I couldn't really put my finger on why now of all times it was starting to come back to the surface or why it was bothering me so much.

… … …

I spent the rest of the day sort of gliding from class to class, not really taking part in any conversations and trying my hardest to avoid Isaac, Scott, and Stiles. I just needed to be in my head right now, figure out why all of this was coming back up. It was all leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Peri hey... are you coming to practice today?" Isaac asked, sliding up next to my open locker and scaring the crap out of me.

"Uh… yeah definitely… gotta be there for my two favorite boys. I'll meet you out there okay." He gave me one of his signature Lahey looks, but I knew he wouldn't go digging. He would let me come to him when I was ready, but I was afraid that wherever this was going I wouldn't be able to go to him at all. That thought terrified me because I could go to Isaac with anything. I really wish this bad feeling would just float away.

"PERI! Hey! God am I glad I found you… it's like you've been avoiding me all day!" Stiles yelled as he ran down the hall in his lacrosse uniform, ducking and dodging the stray students.

"Well I was Batman but now that you've found me… what can I do for you?" I sighed closing my locker and excusing Isaac since I knew Stiles wouldn't talk until we were alone.

"So I overheard my dad this morning… they found animal hair on the body,"

"Half,"

"What? ... Anyway they found animal hair, it was wolf hair… wolf!" When was he just going to stop with this dead body cra... wait wolf hair? But that's not possible. There aren't any wolves in California, it was like a statistical fact or something.

"Wolf hair? Seriously, but California doesn't have wolves, how is that possible?"

"I know, look I have to go tell Scott he was right but meet me at my house after school. I've been doing some research all day and I think I know what's going on but I need you there… so be there!"

"Um, okay… but I have to drive Isaac to work today," I yelled after him since he was already running off to talk to Scott.

"Okay, just be there!" He yelled back.

I turned back to my locker, slamming my head into it a couple of times and letting all the air out of my lungs. This was going to be another long day and I was seriously reconsidering my policy on drinking. I didn't even want to go to this party anymore either. I picked my bag up off the floor and headed to the lacrosse field. It was time to play cheerleader.

… … …

By the time I made it outside Scott was rushing past Stiles and onto the field. I guess he didn't have time to tell him the discovery… but I really didn't know why it mattered so much in the first place. I saw Isaac out there stretching with a couple of the other guys on the team and I gave him a little wave as he made his way over to hear coaches 'first line' speech. The guy had some seriously weird thing with cheese… it was slightly unsettling. Then the scrimmage was on and I felt all the stresses from the last couple of days melt away. I wasn't much of a lacrosse fan, soccer was more my game, but I was really proud of Isaac and Scott.

A minute after the whistle, Jackson plowed right into Scott knocking him straight on his ass. This wasn't looking good for poor Scotty boy… but Isaac was looking good. "Come on Scott, let's go!" I cheered on, trying to give him a little encouragement… but what happened next blew my tiny little mortal mind. Poor tame little asthmatic Scotty pulled out some high class gymnastics ninja moves. He zigzagged his way down the field and then did some weird little flip over three other players before whipping the ball right through the goalies legs. I wanted to join in with the rest of the crowd and team with cheering him on but my mind was currently in a state of shock, I barely registered coach telling Scott he made first line. It was the yells of celebration from the crowd that snapped me out but I was still too freaked to actually do anything. I looked over to Stiles who was in the same state of shock as me. Something was definitely going on with our friend, the question was, what the hell was it?

… … ...

I didn't say much as I drove Isaac to work and I was grateful that he knew me well enough to leave it alone. I did feel bad for neglecting my best friend, I just had so many things running through my head. My world view was starting to shift and it definitely wasn't in a good direction. I left him at the graveyard with a promise to give him a ride to the party and then back here to finish his work… then I was on my way to Stiles'.

When I walked into his room he didn't even move, there were books and paper lying everywhere. He had been on another one of his weird little kicks and popping way to much adderall. "So what was so important that you needed me here ASAP?"

"The wolf hairs found on the body… Scott hearing a wolf howl after he was bitten… and then everything that's happened after... like today!" Stiles rambled on shoving an old dusty book in my face, 'Legends, Myths, and Truths: Lycanthropy'.

"Stiles how much adderall have you had today… you can't think this is real?! It was just a stupid joke!" What was going on with everyone lately? It was like everyone was slowly starting to lose their minds… me included.

"Then what the hell would explain everything that's going on with Scott, everything at the lacrosse game, the fact he can hear and smell things he shouldn't… oh and the little fact that he hasn't used his inhaler since that night! There is no other explanation Peri!" He shouted, sitting back down in front of the computer and going through more pages of research.

"But werewolves Stiles… that is not a plausible explanation. Werewolves are NOT real!" I yelled back, throwing the book at the back of his head. "You didn't tell Scott any of this did you?"

"No not yet, but he should be here soon. I have to tell him Pear and then you need to help me convince him to cancel his date with Allison!" Wait, what?

"Scotty boy has a date… good for him." I moved some books off the bed and crawled to the top, leaning back against the head bored, getting comfortable.

"No not good for him, Scott is a werewolf... and hello tonight's the full moon!" Why was he doing this to himself, it was really starting to be a real problem. Suddenly there was knocking at the door. Was he seriously going to tell his best friend he was a werewolf? This wasn't going to end well at all. He got up and let Scott in, "I've been looking at websites, reading books, all of it."

"How much adderall has he had today?" Scott looked over to me, clearly amused at his best friends rambling.

"It doesn't matter… just listen," Stiles interrupted.

"Is this about the body, did they find out who did it?"

"Oh no it's way worse than that." I said from my spot at the top of Stiles' bed.

"No they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." That little tidbit of information made me perk up in interest.

"That guy in the woods that we saw the other day."

"Yeah, yes, yeah, but that not it okay!" Stiles rushed out, trying to get Scott to listen to his ridiculous paranoid, delusional ideas.

"Well, what then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day… not a joke anymore." I just let my head snap back on the head board with a loud bang, I cannot believe he is doing this right now. I mean this is crazy even for Stiles. "The wolf, the bite in the woods! Look I started doing all this reading; I mean do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"To signal its location to its pack, among many other things," I provided, Scott just looked really lost and confused. Welcome to my world Scotty.

"Yeah, so if you heard a wolf howling that means there could have been others nearby, maybe even a whole pack of 'em!" This was going nowhere real quick.

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"Wait for it..." I chimed, but nobody was really paying attention to me.

"No! … Werewolves," and the proverbial can was opened, no closing the lid on this one.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this right now... are you apart of this too?" Scott asked, obviously getting angry about it all.

"Nope, I think it's just as shitty an idea as you." I answered, flipping through one of the magazines that were lying next to Stiles' bed.

"Look you know I'm supposed to be picking up Allison in an hour." He was trying to walk away but Stiles really didn't look like he was done yet.

"Congratulations by the way."

"No, look… we both saw you on the field today Scott, what you did wasn't just amazing… it was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." He was starting to doubt things, but he was still on the 'this is crazy' boat.

"No, you made and incredible shot… I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes, I mean people can't just suddenly do that overnight!" I smelled a Stiles rant coming on; he really wasn't going to drop this. It was kind of like I was stuck in the Twilight Zone, watching a tennis match. "Oh and then there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think that I haven't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore!"

"Okay dude I can't think about this right now!"

"Look we can talk about this tomorrow Stiles." I butted in from my place on the bed, trying to cool things off a bit. This whole thing was just getting to be way too much.

"TOMORROW! WHAT!? NO! The full moons tonight," he yelled in my direction. He looked like he was about to pop a vein. "Don't you guys get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me,"_'agrees aggressively with that statement'_. "Everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" Well that was a tad bit on the bitchy side Scotty boy.

"I'm trying to help… you're cursed Scott."

"Seriously guys let's just stow this away for another day. Take a breather!" I tried to calm them down again, getting up, trying to put myself between them.

"No, you know it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change it also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak." He just wouldn't take a hint when I was literally hitting him in the face with it.

"Blood lust?"

"Yeah… his urge to kill." Stiles filled in the blank.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles." Scott deadpanned, and maybe I laughed and maybe I didn't.

"Okay you both have to hear this." I shared a look with Scott; it was 'our' look because nobody else knew what it felt like to be subjected to this kid's crazy rants and adderall fueled freak outs. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises you pulse." He read off from one of his many books. Well he was definitely succeeding to piss Scott off royally. "Alright, I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does… you have got to cancel this date." What was Stiles' deal? Was he jealous or something? I didn't have much time to dwell on my friend's seemingly fragile mental state because he lunged for Scott's bag, and I was starting to get a really bad feeling about all of this. "You gotta call her right now!" Then he started to actually dial Allison's number.

"What are you doing Stiles?" I had to defuse this growing bomb now.

"I'm canceling the date for- -"

"No!" and then the bomb exploded. In all the years I've known these two I never thought I would see Scott trying to punch his best friend in the face, even if he was acting like a complete idiot. "Give it to me!"

"Hey Scott, stop it dude… hey get the hell off him alright!" He seemed to come to his senses and released Stiles, jerking his arm out of my grasp and taking out his anger on the computer chair.

"…Sorry… I gotta go get ready for that party," everyone was just standing there in complete shock. He stumbled over, getting his bag and heading towards the door, so I stepped in front of Stiles to check him over and make sure he was okay. If there was one thing Batman was not it was a fighter. "I'm sorry." He said his peace and left. Things were getting way out of control

"Are you okay Batman… hey no… don't smack your head against the wall." I scolded as he tried to relieve some of his frustration.

"Peri we need to watch out for him, he could kill someone." He was really taking this werewolf thing seriously. I think I should have a talk with his dad because this just wasn't healthy.

"Stiles look, there is no such thing as a were- -" Then I saw what he was looking at on the back of his computer chair. There were three long claw marks where Scott had knocked it over.

"Still don't believe me,"

"What the hell is going on Stiles?" This could not be happening; I was in the Twilight Zone, or another one of my crazy dreams. How does a teenage boy leave animal marks in the back of a chair. No this was not possible.

"Look, we're just going to go to the party and keep a very close eye on him."

"Stiles, this can't really be happening!"

"Just go, I'll see you at the party… and Peri whatever you do, do not tell anyone about this!" Stiles said, giving me a shake to pull me out of my daze. Yeah like I was going to tell anybody about this.

"Stiles who the hell would believe me... this is insane!" I couldn't stand here anymore, the walls were starting to close in on me and my head felt like it was spinning. There was a very reasonable explanation for all of this because there was no way in hell Scott was a freaking werewolf! I had to leave, so I rushed out my goodbye before running to my car and speeding home. Everything would make sense once I could breathe my own air and clear my head.

… … …

My parents knew something was wrong the minute I got home but I was in my room before they had time to question it. I sat and stewed in my room until Isaac text me to come pick him up. SHIT! How the hell was I supposed to act like everything was fine and dandy around him? He could read me better than anyone and on top of that I was going to have to lie to my best friend. This was all a nightmare.

I've been told a time or two, by my shrink, that I'm a pretty good actor when I really want to hide something and the car ride to the party was an Oscar worthy performance. I laughed, joked, and even flirted a little bit… you know the usually interaction, but by the time we got to Lydia's my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I didn't want to ditch Isaac but I had to find Stiles. See where we were with everything. "Hey Captain, I'm gonna go get something to drink... want anything?" A viable excuse.

"Yeah just water but don't leave me floating to long!" He said turning into the sea of dancing bodies and meeting up with a few of the other lacrosse players.

On my quest to find Stiles I saw Scott walk in with Allison. I ducked behind some dancing drunk girls, I so didn't need to relive our earlier encounter, and that's when I saw him… the creepy guy from the woods. He was standing by the fire pit staring down Scott. Oh god… this was all real… it wasn't just some weird sick joke, and the creepy guy was one of them. Oh God, I had to find Stiles! Where the hell could he be? We were supposed to be keeping an eye on Scott and he's nowhere to be freaking found.

When I finally found him I didn't have time to yell and freak out on him because I was slammed to the ground by someone who just kept barreling on by. "Thanks a lot dick bag!" I could feel the pain start to radiate through my knee and elbow, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Stiles run after whoever it was. "And thanks a lot to you too dick bag, not even going to help your friend." This day was just getting better and better.

"Hey are you okay?" Isaac came running over, gently helping me up and setting me on the stairs next to the front window.

"Yeah... just some idiot bowling me over and another idiot ignoring his fallen comrade." I saw Stiles race off in his jeep and then Allison getting into a car with Derek. SHIT! CRAP! DOUBLE CRAP! This was not good.

The Batman theme song started blaring through my phone, attracting a few stares. "Hello?" I answered, very angry and upset.

"Peri, it's Scott, he flipped out… I need you to find Allison, you know make sure she gets home, and then you need to get to Scott's like now!" Was he kidding, total dick bag!

"Well Allison just left with Derek Hale and I can't leave because I'm actually a good friend and I'm not just going to leave Isaac stranded… unlike someone else I can think of!"

"Damn it!" He hung up. He hung up on me, the little shit hung up on me! I really hope Scott tears his little tiny balls off with his new werewolf strength.

"Peri, what the hell is going on?"

"Just Stiles being Stiles… trust me Isaac you really don't want to open that can of worms."

"Yeah you're probably right… are you sure you're okay, you fell pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm fine… actually I kind of want to dance, make a girls dream come true Captain?" He pulled me up and laughed in that cute little way of his.

"Come on Stark… let's go dance."

We waded through the thrusting drunk dancing bodies, I folded myself into Isaac's warm arms and we started swaying back and forth. We didn't pay attention to the fact that the music that was playing was some type of dub step track. After everything that had happened today I just really needed my best friend. Having his smell surrounding me always calmed the bad things racing through my head. "Hey Captain can I ask you a question," I whispered into his chest, I hated lying to him but I needed some kind of perspective.

"Always Stark? I'll give you a penny later."

"Do you believe there could be other kinds of creatures out there… like ghosts, vampires, werewolves; you know supernatural stuff?"

"That's a strange question but… I don't know… I think there are enough monsters here in the real world." He whispered back into my hair, his voice getting sadder. Oh Captain. I lifted my head from his chest to look him in the eyes but the bruise marking his face drew all my attention.

"I'll take you away from him Isaac I swear. You deserve so much better." I whispered as I traced the bruise under his eye. He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch.

All conversation was put on hold after that. We just danced in perfect solitude, probably causing a lot of talk with the way we were wrapped around each other but I think at this point everyone we went to school with was used to the way we were around each other. I'm sure some of them questioned whether we were dating; I know I got that question from peers and strangers on a daily bases. It was like a guy and a girl couldn't just have a close friendship. Lydia was convinced we had a 'friends with benefits' thing going on but that was just Lydia.

"I don't want this to ever stop… but I need to get back to work." Isaac whispered in my ear, pulling back and just staring at me. Whoever got him in the end would be the luckiest broad in the world.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand Captain… I'll even keep you company while you work." I grabbed his hand, dragged him through the throngs of sweaty drunk teenagers and out to my car.

"You can practice your cabaret act… the high kicks and Cher impersonation included." He always found that amusing, from the day I told him my future endeavor to be the next cabaret star and take over the world with my high kicks. I had grown out of that years ago but anything that made Isaac's eyes light up I would suffer through.

"Mark my words Lahey I will take over the world with my high kicks and spangley short shorts and you will be sorry you didn't bow down to me before!"

… … …

We had the graveyard to ourselves, well besides the dead that slept there, but it was nice and quiet and our private little hiding spot. I pulled out my phone and picked a song that I could easily give a campy cabaret dance to while Isaac climbed onto the backhoe. I began performing what I could remember of the cabaret act that I had planned out when I was like ten. Isaac just went to work while I danced and sang, in the hopes I could keep that smile on his face. All thoughts of Scott and the werewolf business shoved carefully to the back of my mind.

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, ooh see that girl, watch that scene. Diggin' the dancing queen…"

... ... ...

_**He watched on as the two teens laughed and sang, completely oblivious to the man standing at the edge of the woods. A sad smile on his face, '**__she looked so much like her cousin when she laughed__**'. He wanted to warn her of the horrible things that were about to happen to her and her friends… but he figured he'd give her this time to be happy and feel like a normal teenager before it was all taken away.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, I know it's long but I wanted to move it along so I could get to the second episode. <strong>

**Remember to please please please please please review, bad or good! **

**And like I said at the top, if you want to know what Peri's outfits look like go to the links above! I hope you like this enough to click on the next chapter button when it comes along.**

**XOX**


	3. Chapter 2 Part1

**This was a very difficult chapter to write and really hard to get out. I really don't think it's going to be a very good chapter but I did everything I could to move it along, I even skipped Supernatural to try and finish. There isn't really any Peri/Isaac in this, she has some interactions with the other residents of Beacon Hills including some of the new ones. And I hope you enjoy young Peri's perspective when she meets the very sexy DILF, it was what we were all thinking when we saw him in the first episode. It's not much but it was seriously the best I could do with linking up the story, a way to feed Peri the happenings of what went down with Scott and Stiles after they left the party. But good news, the new episode of Teen Wolf gave me some amazing ideas for the future.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled /set?id = 130657844&lid=3816046**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled /set?id = 130718084**

**As always if you want to know the clothing choice of my OC just go to the links above, it will help you get a better picture of what kind of character Peri is and in some cases it might help in understanding some of the talking points.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did there would be no way I would even think about killing Isaac off (better not ever happen) I also do not own any other trademarked thing that I may happen to use.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 Part 1<strong>

**I'm Too Tired for This Shit...**

"**GOOD MORNING BEACON HILLS!** The day is January 20th, the time 8:30, and it's a beautiful Saturday morning! The search is still on for a suspect in a recent murd- -" _God shut up already_… it was way too early to be dealing with this crap. Five hours of sleep is not enough to live on, especially on a Saturday. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, trying my hardest to smack the guy on the other end in the face. Who talks about murder suspects at eight thirty in the morning?!

"Louisa time to get up…" I will always wonder how my mother can have such a sunny disposition this early in the morning. It could quite possible be the most annoying thing on planet earth.

"Yes mother… be down in three hours mother." I mumbled back, knowing that if I didn't get up now there was a pretty big chance that I would end up over turned on the floor. My mother didn't mess around, if she tells you to get up she means _'get up right this second or I will become your worst nightmare.'_

I stayed up with Isaac helping him finish his job and then we sang, danced, and goofed off the rest of the night. We didn't make it home until three, which is when I peeled my clothes off and face planted onto my bed, not moving again until that stupid radio announcer wanted to start screaming in my ear about murder. Last night I got the chance to just have fun and forget… but today in the bright light of morning it was time to face reality and come back down to earth. I know I probably missed a lot last night so my first priority was to call Stiles and get caught up… or get dressed; one of those two things had to come first.

I did my best impersonation of the walking dead as I stumbled my way into the kitchen. I didn't really care, but I my hair was covering most of my face and probably looked like a bird had made it into their to nest. I was really hoping the kitchen would be empty this morning since my dad had a double shift last night and my mom always barricaded herself in her office this early, but it would seem I didn't inherit my family's weird love for early morning wake up calls. My dad was unfortunately sat right in front of the only thing I was really interested in, my precious, the most beautiful thing to ever be invented.

"Ah cheer up sprout." Too early for conversation.

"Humph," was my very well articulated reply.

"Fine I'll leave you alone with your precious, oh and there was a message for you this morning so call Stiles ASAP... oh and can you please tell your friend; coming from me, as a doctor, please tone down on the adderall."

"Humph," I again replied, waving him off so I could get some peace and quiet.

When I was finally alone and able to enjoy my first cup of joe in peace I plopped my butt on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen, scooping spoonful after spoonful of fruit loops into my mouth. I'm pretty sure I'm going to need about two more cups of coffee before I'm able to dress myself, then another two before I would be able to deal with Stiles.

It would seem lady luck was not on my side this morning, the Batman theme tune rang out from the phone sitting next to my thigh. I was certain that the cape crusader hadn't even been to bed yet. "What?!" I barked around a spoonful of fruit loops.

"Look I just found Scott, I think we all need to get together and talk this through. I know I should have helped you last night but Scott was like this close to turning, I needed to find him before he killed someone."

"Look I understand Batman, I'll talk with Scott later but I have to drop some things off at Lydia's."

"Yeah, okay... I think you and Scott talking is a good idea…" he was starting in on a long winded explanation but I was just too tired to care.

"Stiles stop, it is way too early… look I'll talk to Scott later. I'm hanging up now."

"Sweetie, please get your butt off my clean counter and up stairs in the shower."

"But moooooom can't I go back to bed, I don't have to meet Lydia until at least noon." I whined, even stomping my feat in protest like a true five year old.

"Nope," she turned around and went back to her office. If there was one thing I was never really able to do it was disobey my mother, and that was why she made one hell of a politician. Even my father knew never to go against her order. What mother said was final, gavel struck, judgment made.

I threw my empty bowl in the sink, grabbed my 2nd cup of coffee and went back to my room. I wasn't planning on actually doing anything right now but I knew if I stayed and did nothing in the kitchen my mom would be up my butt till I actually did something. I made sure to drop a text to Scott before I forgot and zoned out and spent the next two hours staring at a wall, but I knew my mom would never allow me to actually procrastinate.

I walked over to my closet, deciding to get my outfit for the day put together. I also had to pack up the bag of shoes I was taking to Lydia's; it was our yearly shoe swap. I was only doing all this to keep my mind off what I was trying so desperately to forget. My friend was a werewolf and I think I'm being stalked… if the creepy guy spying on me at the graveyard last night says anything. I know he had no idea that I knew he was there, but the guy really needed to work on the whole stealth thing, it was embarrassing really.

Now in the cold light of morning I couldn't help but think of what our lives were going to turn into... and on top of this crap-tastic situation, there was a murderer running around out there cutting people in half... ... Great!

… … …

After four more cups of coffee and a nice long relaxing shower I was out of the house and on my way to have that long talk with Scott. I decided on walking instead of driving because it was such a nice day out. On my way down the driveway I spotted Isaac buzzing around outside his house, probably doing more work. I may have stopped to stare a little, sue me… if he was allowed to stare then so was I. I was a healthy red blooded girl who could appreciate a good looking view when I saw one, and Isaac had been a very good looking view since puberty. It didn't hurt that he didn't have a shirt on. He really was a good looking guy, he knew he wasn't ugly but since not that many girls showed interest he didn't know the full potential of his looks. Those eyes could take down whole countries… and his smile could rule entire empires. I didn't want to disturb his work and I could see his dad watching through the window giving me the death stare. Apparently I gave his son too many ideas that he was actually worth a damn, and he didn't take to kindly to that kick in the nuts he got when I first spotted the bruises. I kept walking, leaving Isaac to do his thing, and put my headphones on picking the perfect playlist for my walk.

A half hour into my little stroll through town I had a near death experience, a big red SUV pulled out from the sidewalk as I was crossing the street, just hitting me enough to knock me on my ass. Maybe I should have had my eyes open, not closed and singing and dancing to. I sat up trying to get a bearing on my surrounding when the owner of the big rolling gas tank came running to help me.

"Oh my god are you okay?" This man could definitely run me over anytime. The stubble, the blue eyes, the chiseled gruff sexiness... hello Mr. SexOnLegs.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine... it was my fault… sorry for running into your car."

"No I should have been looking… I could have killed you." So he was a little on the dramatic side, but he was still freaking hot.

"Oh my god Peri, dad what did you do?!" yelled a third party, Allison. The girl Scott had a crush on. Allison's dad had it going on, damn.

Allison came running around the car, kneeling down on my other side. God it must run in the family, I didn't even have a scratch on me. While Allison was fussing over me I saw that my knife had fallen out of my bag and Mr. Argent was eying it. Before he could grab it I snatched it from his eye sight and slid it up my sleeve so Allison wouldn't see it. They both held their hands out to help me up but being that I am a girl and Mr. Argent was smokin' I had to go with his hand.

"I really am sorry… hitting my daughter's friend her first week here isn't really a good idea." He apologized again but this time he had a smile on his face that was just slightly off, like he was evaluating me… trying to size me up, and it was a little creepy.

"Seriously not a big deal Mr. Argent but it was nice to meet you regardless, you have a great daughter and I'm sure we'll be great friends." I just couldn't shake the odd vibe this guy was putting off and the fact his daughter was completely oblivious to it all. "I really have to be going though, Allison I'll see you at school on Monday, Mr. Argent it was a pleasure meeting you." I didn't give them the opportunity to say anything else, I walked away, putting my headphones back on. Mr. Argent was definitely hiding something from his daughter and on top of that he now suspected me of something, since he saw the knife. Whatever was going on with him, he was one creepy and very attractive man.

… … …

I got to Scott's not long after my run in with the Argent's and I could see his mom was gone, probably working a double shift again. Man the life of hospital staff was crazy. I didn't bother with knocking, I never did before and just because my childhood friend was some kind of mythological creature now didn't mean I was going to change a life time of habits. I didn't have to look far for said werewolf, he was sitting in his kitchen, freshly out of the shower… the cape crusader must have gone home to get some sleep.

"Hey Scotty, are you okay?" He looked kind of dazed and out of it.

"Yeah just a long night… ... so I'm a werewolf, Stiles was right... and that guy from the woods, Derek Hale, did this to me… ... oh and there are hunters too." He whispered to the table top, not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah I know about the werewolf thing so I guess it's only fitting that there are hunters, you know like a Van Helsing thing."

"They shot me."

"What! Oh my god Scott are you okay?" I rushed to his side, trying to check him over but I couldn't see any marks. My friend was having one hell of a week.

"I healed... god Peri what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't even succeed at being a teenager and now on top of that I turn into a blood thirsty killer." He smacked his head off the table pretty hard over and over.

"I don't know what you're supposed to do Scott but look at me," I pulled his head up so I could look him right in the eyes. I was not going to let my friend think he was some kind of killer. "You Scott McCall are no killer. Never. Okay, I don't care if you are part wolf, you don't have that in you and you will fight that instinct tooth and nail. You are the good guy." I could tell he wasn't buying it, but just humoring me so I did what I always do when Spideys having an off day. I dragged him up to his room and made him get in his bed, put on his favorite movie and climbed in next to him. It wasn't really about the movie, that just provided background noise; it was more about the comfort and companionship. We laid there face to face; I let Scott vent all his worries and insecurities while I just listened. Sometime people just needed you to listen and keep your opinions to yourself and this was one of those times.

"What if I kill someone?"

"What if the hunters kill me?"

"What if I get you and Stiles killed?"

"Will Allison forgive me for ditching her?"

"How do I explain it to her?"

"I just don't like lying to my mom, god this sucks."

"I mean how am I supposed to be a normal teenager."

"My life is basically over."

"Allison will never forgive me… and what do you think she'll do if she finds out."

"Nobody can know about this, they would kill me."

I didn't interrupt his skitzo babbling, I just let my friend ramble and ramble, ask question after question. After about an hour and a half of this, then a little bit of comfortable quiet, Scott finally drifted off to sleep. The poor kid had to be exhausted, running around in the woods all night then over thinking everything all morning. I left a small kiss on his cheek and pulled the covers over him before slipping out and heading over to Lydia's. She was kind of annoyed that I was going to be late; she was a stickler for time management.

… … …

"Finally, what took you so long; we have a nail appointment in an hour." That was the first thing she greeted me with when I walked into her room. There were about two dozen shoes lying on every clear surface of her room.

"Well sorry… my friend was sort of having a massive life crisis." I answered plopping my gym bag full of shoes on what I could see of her bed, "and I don't need a manicure Lydia,"

"Nonsense… and after the mani pedi we are going shopping."

"Lydia I think I have enough clothes as is right now."

"Nonsense," was that the only word she knew today. This was going to take longer than I thought. How was I going to tell her that I actually had a sort of job that I had to get to at three? My life didn't revolve around Lydia Martin, shopping, and mani pedis.

"Look I can stay until 2:30 but then I have to get down to the shelter for community service."

"Fine, you can go do your boring job while I enjoy a nice afternoon of shopping and manicures." She put the finishing touches on her make-up then stood up and started going through my bag of shoes. Making sure I brought ever single shoe she wanted.

"Hey maybe you should invite the new girl, some quality girly bonding time."

"That is actually a great idea, oh god I love these… I have the perfect outfit for these." I just spaced out after that. It's not like I didn't appreciate a great pair of shoes and all that girly stuff but right now my mind was otherwise preoccupied.

On one side I had Scott and everything that he was going through, the fact that werewolves were actually real, and my parents were obviously hiding something from me and it had something to do with the Hales and the creepy guy in the woods. When I figured out Derek was like Scott I thought maybe it was the werewolf thing, but I just couldn't see my parents being a part of something like that. I wasn't going to jump to conclusions on this but I was going to keep an open ear pressed to every closed door from now on.

The other part of my mind was filled with thoughts of my best friend. The only person on this planet that really knew me and understood me, my own personal superhero. Every night I would fall asleep thinking I was a horrible human being and a worse best friend. At the end of every day I let him walk back into that house knowing what he goes through and I do absolutely nothing. I'm fairly positive there is more going on than even I know and that terrifies me more than words can say. I've seen the changes in my best friend in the years since his mom died and then when Camden died. At first I thought it was just grief, but then it just kept getting worse. I knew that when Camden was around he was talking most of his father's rage over losing his wife but when Camden died it poured more fuel on the burning hot fire of rage that roared inside him and the only one left to take it out on was Isaac. I tried to reassure him that his father didn't matter and the things he said to him were 100% bullshit. I tried to make Isaac know that he was worth so much more than this world had to offer and that the people who made fun of him were just going to burn out, shrivel up, and die while he would go on to be the brightest star burning in all the galaxies. That when the time came he would meet the most amazing girl and she would be the luckiest person on planet earth, and she would love him the way he deserved. I feared that day because it would be the day Isaac wouldn't need me anymore. He would have someone else to whisper words of love and encouragement to him. He would be someone else's personal superhero.

"Are you even listening to me McCormick?" Lydia hissed, tossing a four inch pump right at my head.

"Nope not even a little. Look I have a lot on my mind right now. It's kind of like stress over load. I think Allison would be a better gossip buddy for you right now."

"But I want _my_ gossip buddy; look you still have over an hour before you march on to help the homeless and reading impaired. Just let your mind forget what it's dwelling over, go to your happy place, and be a normal teenage girl while you can." I let myself have enough normal teen fun time last night. I was afraid that I wouldn't be seeing that for a long time to come. I had a werewolf friend and a possible werewolf stalker, and on top of that some crazy werewolf hunters. "Just let it go for an hour and then you can return to the land of your weird freak friends."

"You know if Isaac didn't already have the title you would be my best friend." I said leaning my head against hers. Sometimes I really wish Lydia didn't act like a complete air head to please Jackson. She was the smartest girl in school, just above me, and she was loyal beyond compare. This girl would do great things in her life as long as she didn't let men dictate it for her. Love can make you do the craziest things sometimes and Lydia definitely loved Jackson.

"Please I am your best friend; I am the best thing that's ever happened to you." Oh Lydia.

… … …

As I laid in bed trying to turn my brain off after a long and exhausting day I couldn't stop thinking about the last three days. I made a vow to spend more time with Captain even if that meant sitting in the graveyard watching him work. I also made a vow to keep an eye out for these hunter freaks so I could better help protect Scott and Stiles.

As I closed my eyes, finally losing my battle, I saw a giant red eyed wolf ripping apart a young beautiful woman in the middle of the woods… a full moon hanging high in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not very good and I apologize but we all have that '<strong>_**no one talks about**_**' episode and this is mine.**

**Reviews are welcomed and very much wanted, and again thank you to the amazing people following this and actually enjoying it. I hope the next chapter is better for you, and the possible future readers.**

**Just know that I am acknowledging my crappy writing here, but I know I couldn't have done any better with this. And all mistakes made in this and previous chapters are all mine as I am a crappy writer and speller and I absolutely hate punctuation.**

**XOX**


	4. Chapter 2 Part2

**I'm going to start this off with an apology for the last chapter; I hope this one is better.**

**Sorry if this one took so long but I got some inspiration while watching the new episode Monday and decided to write away in the future chapter for this when it reached season 3b and I have to say it is really amazing and I really kind of love it. But I got my act together and started focusing my time on this chapter and this season. I personal think this chapter is better than the last but feel free to review and tell me otherwise. I never really knew how stressful writing a fanfiction could be until I started to develop a twitch whenever I start working on it or try coming up with ideas for it. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am sorry to those I know are for sure reading for taking so long with this chapter.**

**Again if you want a better picture of what Peri looks like, simple go to my blog on tumblr: **_**soulmateff**_**there will be pictures and even a little information on her character. But if you don't want to go to my tumblr you can simple go to Bing! or Google and search Ashley Slanina-Davies. I just think she is the sweetest most adorable girl out there but the character she plays on a show called Hollyoak's is so feisty and opinionated and in my head that is how I picture Peri; sweet and adorable but as soon as you piss her off you better watch your back. Sorry if I'm babbling now, but that is my peace on that for now.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled /set?id = 130720003**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled /set?id = 130721702**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled /set?id = 130722953**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _10 /set?id = 130725035**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _11 /set?id = 130713791**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _12 /set?id = 130726461**

**They are really worth taking a gander at to have the full image, just saying. I created that account strictly to showcase my OC style for this story. Or you can go to my soulmateff tumblr.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did I would treat Isaac like the cute, little, sexy, adorable puppy that he is and keep him safe and protected from harms way and never ever ever ever ever ever ever put him with Allison (eww). But I do own the lovely Peri Louisa McCormick.**

**P. S. There will be some bilingual moments in this chapter from Peri and Isaac, because Peri is smart and can speak quite a few different languages, and the two needed their own private language to speak to each other. Just look to the notes at the bottom of the chapter for translation.**

**Be warned this is a **_**LONG**_**one**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 Part 2<strong>

**Freak-out's, Heartbreaks, and Love**

"Stiles hey wait up!' I yelled once I spotted the cape crusader heading to the locker room. I had spent the entirety of Sunday doing a lot of research and helping Isaac fix his bike. After the talk I had with Scott about these hunters I felt obligated to do some digging and boy did I find something big.

"Look we have practice and I can't find Scott," he brushed past me; he was getting good at just brushing me off lately.

"But Stiles it's important, like life or death important. It's about the hunters I think I know who they are," he was still ignoring me as we got closer to the locker room and I knew I would lose him as soon as he crossed the threshold. I really didn't need the locker room lecture from Coach again. Last time he said that the fourth time would end in detention. I did not do detention. "It's the Ar…" and he was gone, "gent's! The Argent's are the hunters." Great, his best friend was dating the daughter of a very old and very prominent hunting family and he was just brushing me off.

"Peri! Hey I'm glad I found you, I've been looking for you all day." Allison said as she jogged toward me, that innocent smile of hers plastered on her face. I had been avoiding her all day after I found out who her family really was, but it would seem I had run out of time and luck with that mission. "I was just about to leave but my dad wanted to apologize again for hitting you Saturday." Oh fantastic.

"Oh it was no big deal, I don't even have a scratch on me… plus I'm Isaac's only cheerleader out there and I don't want to be late."

"No really it won't take long, he just feels terrible and so do I, and my mother insisted that he make an effort to apologize again. Come on." This shouldn't be awkward at all, I know that her dad was most likely the hunter who shot the guy she likes and if he had a chance he would easily kill him but he doesn't know that I know. God can this get anymore shitty?

"So have you talked to Scott?" I asked trying to pass the time on our way to Mr. SexyPossiblyEvilHunter.

"Yeah, he said he had some kind of attach or something... but... I'm giving him another chance." She looked really happy about it. She really liked Scotty boy… it was sweet but it also made everything that much more complicated.

"Good, Scott really likes you and he was freaking all weekend. He's a really good guy too, he's one of the few good ones left..." we had sadly run out of time.

"Ms. McCormick I'm glad Allison could convince you to come talk to me." Mr. Argent greeted, shaking my hand, his hold just a little too tight for my liking.

"Well she was very persistent and I didn't want you in the dog house with your wife." I replied gripping his hand just as tight, even adding a forced little smile to the mix. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Ah yes my wife did insist I apologize again as well as invite you to dinner tonight… you know to make it up to you for nearly running you over." Game, set, match; he had won this one, only because that was the last thing I was expecting and I really didn't want to be at the mercy of this hunter family. Their name was synonymous with werewolf hunting.

"Oh that's unnecessary sir, like I told Allison earlier, I don't even have a scratch on me… plus I would have to ask my parents."

"Well I feel horrible about it and you are a friend of Allison's now... my wife took the liberty of calling your mother and she was quite thrilled that you've made Allison feel so welcomed, she said you could come." Oh great mother, thanks for that. I couldn't see a way out of this; I was raised to never be rude especially to your elders. God why did I have to be so damn polite.

"Then I guess that settles it… what time should I be there?" His self satisfied smug smirk was just asking to be wiped right off his face. I had a feeling I would be walking into some kind of trap tonight and that made it even more daunting.

"Great we'll make it six o'clock," and we were back to the handshake of power and forced smiles. I turned to Allison, giving her a real smile, it wasn't her fault her family went around killing people at night so I wasn't going to take it out on her.

"Well I need to be getting to my cheerleading duties; don't want Isaac to think I've abandoned him. See you tonight."

Oh could I not catch a break, I was going to be forced to sit at a table and wax poetic with a werewolf hunter who suspected me of god knows what. My mom needed to keep me in the loop when she goes accepting invitation on my behalf. I ran all the way to the lacrosse field so I didn't miss anything; I had never missed a single one of Isaac's practices and games. I was the only person he had; his dad could care less of his sons achievements. He would never know what an amazing player his son actually was.

"McCall's gonna do it again, McCall's gonna do it again!" Oh god what was happening now. Coach was on Scott's back about something and it didn't look good. I took up a spot standing next to Greenburg, sending a little wave Isaac's way.

When Coach blew his whistle Scott went charging at Jackson, I could see he wasn't making any effort of actually dodging out of Jackson's way. It was like they were playing a game of chicken, who would take the fall first. Then BAM! Scott plowed right through Jackson and knocked him flat on his back, leaving him rolling around in pain. I threw my bag down and ran to my friend's side. Jackson wasn't one for showing pain but he was rolling around in obvious pain.

"Jackson, hey are you okay?" I saw Stiles sweep Scott off the field, oh god this was a werewolf thing. I knelt down to make sure my friend was okay, "Hey, no, just hold still you idiot." I pushed him down by his good shoulder but he just kept moving around.

"I'm the one in pain here and you're insulting me?" Jackson gritted out, jaw locked in pain.

"Yes, now stop moving," I pulled the front of his jersey down, hoping that maybe I could see something but his pads were in the way. Since I couldn't see anything I reached under his pad, the side that he was favoring, and I could feel the where the shoulder should be in it's socket. He was definetly going to be in pain for a little while. "Hey you with the abnormally large head, get down here and help him." I demanded the guy who was standing next to me. I had to go check on Scott and Stiles, I used Jackson's shoulder to push myself off the ground, he screamed out in pain but the jackass deserved it. I snatched my bag from the bleachers and I saw my creepy stalker standing on the side of the field, great just what we need. I ignored the brooding werewolf and beat my personal record trying to make it to the locker room.

When I turned the corner of the hall I saw Stiles backing out of the locker room. I slowly pushed my way past him trying to get a look inside. I could hear the growling and snarling from inside. Scott had turned; I kept walking, but Stiles grabbed my arm in a tight grasp. "Are you crazy," I just shook him off and kept going. I didn't see Scott anywhere but from the noises he was making I knew he was somewhere above me. I was his prey and he was stalking me, ready to kill, I was at a serious disadvantage from this position, but then he made a fetal mistake when he came back down. He was making way to much noise to actually be a threat. I could hear every breath he took and every step he made, he was coming up behind me and if I didn't figure something out quick he would be on me in seconds. That's when Stiles came rushing back in, spraying the fire extinguisher at Scott and yanking me out into the hall. "You are officially crazy, he could have killed you," Stiles whispered at me, giving me the death stare. Batman was not happy with my little performance.

"Please… I would have had his little wolfie testicles in my hand before he got a chance." I could hear Scott's breathing slow down and the snarling and growling had stopped. Hopefully that little shock to his system would be enough to calm him down.

"Stiles," we quickly stumbled back into the locker room and Scott looked a sweaty mess. "What happened?" Poor Scotty was being put through the ringer and it was really just getting started.

"You tried to kill us,"

"What… no… you didn't. Look Scott you just kind of lost yourself for a bit." I made sure to relay my anger at Stiles as much as possible, he didn't need to make his friend feel worse, and let's face it I would have stopped Scott before he could have done anything stupid.

"Yes, yes he did. It's like I told you guys before, it's the anger… Scott your pulse rising, it's a trigger." Stiles tried to explain, sitting on the floor in front of Scott.

"But that's kind of the point of the game Stiles," I butted in trying to help my friend out a little, but let's face it Stiles was hitting on some pretty good points.

"Yeah, it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed." So how was Scott supposed to play a very violent and aggressive game if even the slightest bit of anger could set him off on a murderous rampage.

"Well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field,"

"He's right Scott… you can't play Saturday,"

"But I'm first line," and that meant if he didn't play he wouldn't be first line anymore. Everybody knew Coaches little rule for all first line players. Isaac had almost been subjected to it after a bad encounter with his dad but I had the magic touch when it came to handling Coach... and he may think me and Isaac are in a very passionate love affair. It makes him feel important that he's helping two young people in love be together against their parents' wishes, like Romeo and Juliet. I just didn't have the heart to tell him it was all bullshit.

"Not anymore," I could see that they both looked horrible about the concept of Scott losing out on this opportunity.

"Look I could talk to Finstock for you; I have the man wrapped around my finger." I had to offer some kind of help and I knew it could work... but I didn't really like the idea of Coach thinking there was something going on with me and Scott.

"No I'll handle it, look you should probably leave. We don't want you getting busted in here again. Fourth times a detention." They both looked a little too amused thinking about the three other times I had gotten busted in here, it was all there faults in the end and nothing anyone said could argue otherwise.

"Oh before I forget, I was invited to have a lovely dinner with a family of werewolf hunters." I left with that, the look of shock was priceless. I knew I would have to explain myself later and I knew I would have to fill them in about the Argent's but I really didn't want detention. I plopped myself against the wall across from the locker room so Isaac would know where to find me. Minutes later the rest of the lacrosse team came around the corner, whispering about what had just went down on the field. Jackson didn't look like a happy camper either, I figured whoever got the lovely opportunity to drive him to the hospital was a lucky person. Isaac wasn't far behind, he brought up the rear and he had a lost look on his face. Something was wrong with my Captain. I stuck my foot out as he walked by so I could get his attention; he turned to me and gave me that beautiful and warm smile of his that I loved so much.

"Sit with me for a second Captain," I patted the spot next to me but he looked like he was going to ignore the offer.

"I'm all sweaty and I stink,"

"And I don't care, you look upset... what's up?" he finally took up my offer and sat down next to me.

"I could ask you the same thing... I know I've never been that friend that pushes or gets upset at being left out of something but you've seriously been off the past few days." This was what I was worried about when all of this started. I hate lying to him and sneaking around, but there were a lot of dangerous people mixed up in this now and I had to keep him out of it. If anything ever happened to him because of my involvement in this I would never forgive myself.

"I know I've been out of it lately but you have nothing to worry about, look why don't you come over tonight after work, we can veg and watch stupid movies. I have dinner plans, but come over after?" I was trying to put him off this particular line of questioning, praying to god that he would tack the bait.

"I'll always worry about you, just promise me that if it ever gets to be too much you'll come to me... talk to me about it."

"Promise." We both stood up so we could seal the deal or usual way, with a pinky promise and a hug. I reached up on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

My mother wasn't home when I got there so my big lecture for her would have to wait for later. She did however leave me a nice little present in my room. When I walked in, there lying on the bed was a dress and a note, a note from my mother.

_Louisa,_

_Be sure to wear this for your dinner with the Argent's, it's always important to make a good first impression, you don't want to show up looking sloppy. You can choose what to wear with it but I highly suggest that you do wear this tonight._

_XO, Mom_

What was I two; I can't believe my mother was picking out clothes for me. So it was a dress for me tonight because when mother says that she _highly recommends_ you do something it means you do it, no questions asked. At least I had a few hours before this awkward and tension filled dinner was supposes to start, but the bad news is that I would have to fill the time with doing homework since Isaac and Scott were at work and Stiles was doing god knows what. I guess I was getting a rare opportunity to have some normal teenage time, homework and junk food. _God this was soooo boring!_

After two hours of '_thermodynamics of enzyme reactions_; _expository, argumentative, analytical, and personal texts_; _and derivative of logarithm function or derivative of exponential functions' _I got a ping on my video chat. It was Stiles, who then preceded to fake shoot me with the fake gun we had got when we were like nine.

"What do you want Stiles?" I asked getting up so I could start getting ready. It's not like it wasn't something he hadn't seen a million times over. I've known the kid since we were both waddling around in diapers.

"To see if you heard anything about Jackson… oh and to find out what you meant earlier in the locker room, you know… dinner… with hunters?"

"Well to answer your first question, yes, it's just a separated shoulder, he'll be fine. Moving on to question two, something I was trying to tell you before practice; I did some research yesterday and I know who the hunters are that went after Scott, well one of them anyway." I answered while I tried to zip up my dress.

"If you mean the Argent's, yeah we both know, now moving on to the dinner with hunter's thing?"

"Long story short; Allison's dad kinda sorta hit me with his car Saturday, his wife made him invite me over for dinner to apologize, my mom excepted on my behalf so now I have to sit there like I don't know a thing. Oh and cherry on top, he may or may not suspect me of something bad."

"What, why would he suspect you of anything at all… what did you do Peri?" He accused like I just walked around committing heinous acts all the time, I mean come on I was a sweet little cherub angel.

"Look my knife fell out of my bag when he hit me and he saw it."

"You know one of these days that little knife of yours is gonna get you arrested, ever heard of carrying a concealed weapon." Like they were really talking about little baby knives when they came up with that law.

"Look just check on Scott and update him on the situation, I have a date with a very sexy yet incredibly dangerous hunter."

"Oh god ew, you have the hots for Allison's dad?"

"She'll get over it; I mean Scott got over it years ago."

"Well Scott's mom,"

"Bye Stiles!" I closed my laptop and slipped into my shoes. The house was still empty, dad must be working another double shift and mom was probably stuck in her office doing very important political stuff.

I sat in my car for at least five minutes, contemplating whether I should actually go through with this. Mr. Argent obviously suspected me of something and I knew the diner was just a fishing trip for him. I was pretty sure he didn't think I was harboring a teen werewolf. He may think I had some knowledge of this world. I was kind of hoping he would think I carried the knife because I was obsessed with Lord of the Rings or something. Okay so I was really going to go through with this, great… just deep breaths. I mean it wasn't like he was going to actually do anything in front of his daughter.

… … …

"So Peri what are your college plans?" Mr. Argent asked as he moved the food around on his plate. He was trying to intimidate me with the way he was sitting but I was a ten times better actor than him. I just played up the sweet innocent little girl act, the dress helped wonders with that.

"Well sir my parents want Ivy League but I've already had interest from a few schools overseas. Oxford or Cambridge maybe but I did get an early offer from Trinity College in Dublin."

"Wow, aiming high."

"No just aiming for a challenge sir." This whole thing was getting pretty ridiculous. This tit for tat, we hardly even included Allison in the conversation, it was like we were having a duel of intimidation tactics. I didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't exactly winning.

"So Allison told us you're pretty well versed in using a firearm?" How the hell would Allison know anything about me, I've barely spent more than five minutes with her.

"Oh uh Lydia told me some stuff about you when we went shopping the other day."

"Uh… well yeah I guess you could say I have some skills with a gun? Why do you ask sir?" I didn't know what he was getting at with this line of questioning. My hobbies had nothing to do with anything that was going on right now.

"Well I don't know if you know this but I'm actually a federally licensed firearms dealer, I actually do a lot of private security consulting . That's why we move around a lot. I also did some digging when I found out and I have to say I've never seen someone who's a better shot then me… especially a sixteen year old girl." I still didn't get it.

"I'm sorry sir I don't know where you're going with this?"

"I think what my dad is trying to do Peri is pick his male pride up off the ground," nope still didn't get it. "He wants to prove that he's a better shot than you, like a sick game of chess. Dad I can't believe you're asking my friend to shoot guns with you." She seemed genuinely embarrassed about what he had propositioned.

"No its okay Allison, I can never turn down an opportunity to fire a beautiful piece of equipment when offered… but I wouldn't want to embarrass you Mr. Argent." I don't think he was expecting me to actually except his challenge and I knew he wasn't expecting the look I shot his way. This hot piece of man meat had no idea who he was dealing with. "But before we do this, where's your bathroom?" and back to the sweet and innocent act.

"I'll show you while they clean up in here." Allison offered, I think it was more so she could apologize to me for her dad's behavior… but I was being honest when I told her I could never turn down an offer to shoot a gun. "I'm sorry about my dad; he can be really embarrassing some times."

"Trust me when I tell you he has nothing on my dad… but I am my daughters father so it doesn't bother me."

"Well here it is, I'll go and try to talk my dad out of this ridiculous idea." She left me in front of the bathroom door. I really didn't know what to do now, I just needed to prep myself for the show down but now that I was away from the Argent's I just wanted to grab my coat and leave. I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I'm not vain or anything but I needed to do something to pass the acceptable bathroom etiquette time. When I deemed it the right time I flushed the toilet to keep up appearances and left the room. When I got back to the dining room Allison was talking with someone on the phone. She pressed the receiver to her shoulder so she could talk to me. "It's for you," well paint me confused and call me Delilah.

"Hello?"

"Peri I'm sorry if I interrupted your diner… um Scott gave me this number because you weren't answering yours," oh god as soon as I heard his voice I knew something was wrong. My stomach completely dropped out from under me and suddenly I could care less about the Argent's and the werewolf crap.

"Isaac calm down… … now tell me what's wrong?"

"It's bad, I just… I just need... I'm sorry, I just…" I didn't need to hear anymore. My Captain was in a bad place and it was time for me to be his superhero.

"Just go to mine and wait for me in my room, I'm leaving right now!" I slammed the phone back down on the cradle and rushed to get my coat. "Mr. Mrs. Argent, Allison, I'm sorry but my friend needs me right now, I'm sorry for being rude but it's an emergency and I just need to be there for him." I shoved my hands in my coat pocket to get my keys when I noticed something missing. The bastard really had some nerve didn't he? "Crap I can't find my key." Time to let him know who he was really dealing with.

"Oh maybe they fell out in my room, mom come help me look, you two can look down here." God she just made this easier. I pretended to look around till I was sure the two women were out of the room and then I pinned Mr. Argent with a look that could melt paint.

"Mr. Argent what I am about to do may seem a little presumptuous of me and may look very elicit to others but you seem to have taken something that means the world to me. Now I'm going to reach into your front pants pocket where I can see you've put it… and retrieve it." I walked up to my new friend's dad, nose to, well, chin… and slowly reached my hand into his pocket, immediately making contact with my knife. I never took my eyes of his and vice versa. I pulled the knife out and put it back into my pocket, still keeping eye contact. "Next time you want to know something about me Mr. Argent just be a grown up and use your words." The two Argent women came walking down the stairs and Mrs. Argent's eyes went straight to her husbands, eyebrows raised in question. He just kept a straight face, not giving anything away.

"They weren't up there; did you find them down here?" Allison asked.

"Yep, they were in the inside pocket, I always forget to look there. Sorry again to cut this diner short but my friend really needs me, Allison I'll see you tomorrow at school, Mrs. Argent it was wonderful meeting you. Mr. Argent I'll take a rain check on the guns." I didn't give anyone time to bid me goodnight. I just wanted to get back home, get to Isaac, my Captain was hurt and that killed everything I was inside. I got in my car and sped out of their drive way, breaking every speeding law there was.

… … …

I slammed the door closed so hard the painting in the hallway nearly fell to the floor. There was still no one home but I knew Isaac would have climbed through my window and would be waiting for me on my bed. I ran up the stairs two at a time and plowed through my bedroom door and there lying on my bed, back turned to the door, was my best friend, my superhero, my own personal Captain America. He must have fallen asleep while he waited for me, he did that sometimes, climb through my window after his dad passed out and curled up next to me. He just needed a warm and safe place to sleep sometimes and he knew my bed would always be open to him.

I slipped my heels off so I wouldn't wake him up, and walked over to the side of the bed. I pulled the cover over him and he snuggled further into my pillow, a soft smile on his lips. I could see a busted lip and a nice new bruise forming on his left cheek. I didn't even want to think about what was being hidden by his clothes.

I made sure to stay as quiet as possible while I changed into some pajamas; I put a note on my door telling my mom and dad not to disturb me before I locked it. I climbed into the bed behind Isaac and wrapped my arm around him, making sure not to jostle him just in case there were more hidden bruises, and I nuzzled my nose into the nape of his neck, inhaling the comforting smell of his cologne. When I closed my eyes to go to sleep I felt him stir and I really hoped I didn't wake him up, but at last I did because I felt him turn around in my arms to face me. He lowered his head putting his forehead against mine so when I opened my eyes I was looking into two beautiful blue eyes. Neither of us said a thing, we just laid there staring into each others eyes, enjoying the quiet of each others company.

After laying there in the quiet for a few minutes tears start to pool in his eyes and his body started to shake. I couldn't stand to watch him cry, someone like Isaac should never cry. I pulled him closer to me, pulling his head against my chest while he wrapped both of his arms around me tighter. I just held him while he let it all out; it had been awhile since we had a night like this and I was really hopping we wouldn't keep having nights like this.

We stayed like that for a good couple of hours because after he had cried himself out he fell back to sleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him up. I just held him against my chest and ran my finger through his hair while he slept. He stirred awake three hours later but I didn't say anything; I just gave him a peck on the nose, got up and put on Doctor Who and then got back in next to him. He wasn't much of a fan but I knew it would be the perfect distraction for him, he would no doubt spend the next couple of hours asking me question after question about how he did this or why he did that.

"So the watch is like him… but like time lord him and since the time lord him is in the watch that means he is human?" he asked clearly confused even though we had seen this episode 3 times already.

"In a nutshell yes," I whisper just happy he was focused on something else… something happier

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning:<strong>

"Isaac pssst… Isaac time to wake up… wakey wakey butter cup…" The boy could sleep through a hurricane. After the emotional beginnings of our movie night we ended up passing out in the middle of Doctor Who. We fell asleep curled around each other with empty candy wrappers and pop cans littered around my bed and night stand. "Isaac…come on ginger snap… wake up…" I kept whispering to him as I tickled his nose and ears. He still wasn't waking up so I decided to go for the knock out. I lowered the cover so I had perfect access to his body. I counted to three and then I made my move. I dove straight for his sides, tickling the crap out of him. He jerked awake with one of the cutest giggles ever heard and tried to scamper away from me.

"PERI… STOP… STOP…If you don't stop I'm gonna start tickling you back." That made me stop immediately, I absolutely hated being tickled. I would rather sit through lacrosse videos with Jackson than be tickled. Even though I stopped when he told me to the little bastard still dove right at me, going straight for my ticklish spots, my ribs and the little crook behind my knee. He wasn't relenting either so I decided to fight back and started tickling him again. We were essential having a tickle fight at seven in the morning.

We finally tired each other out after we ended up completely tangled up in my comforter and I somehow ended up halfway off the bed with Isaac lying half on top of me. "We are literally worse than two five year old's." I breathed out letting my body slide the rest of the way to the floor.

"Well you started it, should have been able to finish." He said flopping onto his back and untangling himself.

"I was just trying to wake you up; you sleep like a damn rock."

"Whatever… don't dish it out if you can't take it… … Well I need to go get some clothes or we're going to be late." He moved like he was going to get out of the bed but I wasn't going to let that happen. I stood up and took a running leap and landed right on top of him, my plan succeeding. We weren't going anywhere today.

"Nope, school is on hold for the day. Today we are locking ourselves in here with nothing but saturated fats and tons of carbohydrates doused in sugar and tons and tons of movies and comic books." He just shook his head in agreement and gave me that Lahey smile. "First stop is coffee and fruit loops then we hit the store to stock up on sustenance. Well actually I think you should stay locked in here while I go on the food run… maybe clean up and get things set up, pick the movies. There are some clothes that you can wear in the bottom drawer."

After we got cleaned up and changed we made domestic and ate our fruit loops and drank our coffee, fueling up for our free no school day. I didn't make it a habit of skipping but after everything that he went through last night I knew he needed it. He only ever agreed to skip school because he knew I was the master of stealth and his dad would never find out and as far as I knew he hadn't. I knew I would have a lot of explaining to do with my parents when they found out but I was pretty sure they wouldn't be home till late, sometimes mom slept at the office when she had a lot of paper to go over and dad would do the same at the hospital, he was on double shifts all week.

… … …

First up on the agenda was making a pillow fort on my bed and snuggling deep into the cover to watch all the movies and T.V shows he had picked out. At the moment I was trying to get Isaac to shut up, he kept asking question after question.

… … …

"_I mean how does he do it? No normal person can do that!"_

"_Well he can, now shhhhh!"_

"_But nobody is that perceptive in real life!"_

"_Yes but he is Sherlock Holmes, he knows everything! Now shut up!"_

… … …

"_So is the angel dude like bad now or good?"_

"_Complicated, shhh!"_

… … …

_"Is this an actual show, like they are actors playing character that get sent to an alternate reality where people think they're the actors?"_

_"Isaac please stop asking questions and just watch."_

… … …

_"It just doesn't make sense though, he's really an angel, but why would an angel pretend to be a god, like did he really kill all those people though?"_

_"Just watch the show Isaac!"_

_"It just doesn't make sense though Peri, arch angel Gabriel pretending to be god of mischief Loki. Aren't angels supposed to be like the good guys and why would he pretend to be a god when his dad is supposed to be like the only god?"_

_"Why don't we just put a movie in, maybe you'll stop asking questions then!"_

… … …

_"Okay you're up Sinatra!"_

_"This is so stupid Peri,"_

_"Just sing the song, its karaoke not brain surgery!"_

_"This song is stupid though; can I at least pick a different one?"_

_"No! You have to sing this one!"_

_"Fine… 'I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way… I trade my soul for a wish pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way'…"_

… … …

"No more singing, you sound like a cat being strangled when you try to sing!" What?! I had a beautiful voice.

"How very dare you sir! I am Mariah Carey!" That just caused him to break out in a fit of giggles as he threw himself down onto the bed.

"No more like Donald Duck!" Oh that was it, the little shit! I made sure to drop all my weight right on top of him and then I went boneless, like Shawn Spencer taught me. I just laid there not moving a muscle, but he wasn't really putting up a fight. We just laid there trying to catch our breath in content quiet. We spent the whole morning watch Sherlock and Supernatural with a few movies added in the mix, and we had just got done singing karaoke. I suddenly had the best idea ever. I ran over to my camera case that was tucked away in the back of my closet, made sure there was film in it, and then ran back over to Isaac. He was still lying on the bed but he had his eyes closed and he looked so peaceful. I slowly climbed up on his lap and aimed the camera to take his picture; I fiddled with it a little, making sure that the lighting were perfect. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Immortalizing you young one," I whispered back and as soon as I snapped the picture he opened his eyes.

"Oh no Peri no pictures, we have this talk all the time." He whined, his hands going to my hips as he tried to pick me up off of him.

"But you're so photogenic, come on Captain give us a smile. Smile for the camera, show me those dimples… come on pooh bear…" I cooed as I tried to coax his hands away from his face. He never liked me taking pictures of him but if you saw the outside of my closet door, I always won the arguments in the end. "Look its painless really, just look up at me. I could even get you some jingly keys to look at, you know like they do with babies." He still wasn't budging. "Okay if you concede today I promise not to try and take your picture for 2 months."

"Pinky promise?" he asked, peeking out through his fingers.

"Pinky promise pooh bear!" and we made our pinky pact. He finally moved his hands and I was relentless.

All you could hear coming from my room was the succession of clicks and a lot of childish giggles. We took pictures of each other; we took a lot together just laughing and giggling. We spent a good hour just taking goofy and silly pictures. I couldn't wait to develop these, these photos deserved to be framed which meant I was due for a shopping trip. It was getting close to three and neither of my parents were home yet, but Isaac still had to get to work and we really needed to get this place cleaned up.

"So the fun has come to an end my friend, go get changed, I'll drive you to the graveyard."

"Thanks for today, I needed it."

"We both needed it Captain, now scoot." I swatted him on the butt to get him moving, we needed to be out of here before his dad got home and caught us leaving.

We had, had a lot of fun and it was a very much needed break for both of us but now it was time to enter the real world. For me that meant werewolves and werewolf hunters, so more like enter the supernatural world, and for Isaac that meant a much worse scenario that I wish I could talk him into leaving but he never listened when I would practically beg him to tell someone. He always said that even if someone believed him that he couldn't leave, it was out of the question, he just couldn't leave. So to get his mind off of it and to give him time to heal up and get a good night's sleep we had moments like this.

"Okay Captain let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Nothing big really happened in the next few days. It was like what life was before we walked into the preserve that night. It felt good to finally breathe for once even though Scott and Stiles had been huddled up whispering about how they can help Scott play in the game Saturday. I thought we were supposed to be in this together, we were the only three that knew what was going on and they were just leaving me out.'<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Couple of Days Later:<strong>

I was on my way home when I got an almost indecipherable text from Stiles telling me to meet him at Scott's. One of these days I was going to take away that boys adderall. I pulled a most definitely illegal u-turn, racing off to Scott's. When I was about to pull in, the Blue Beast sped straight in front of me nearly side swiping my car. I didn't really have time to be angry because I saw Stiles jump out, leaving his jeep running and race inside, also leaving the front door open. '_Unbelievable!_' I parked beside the jeep and got out leaving my bag in the car, I stopped to turn off Stiles' jeep, making sure I grabbed his keys. I made my way into the McCall house, making sure to close the once open door. I could hear tweedle dee and tweedle dum talking up stairs, so that's where I headed only catching the back end of their conversation.

"…your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing because there's no way I'm not playing in that game." Scott finished, they both turned to walk out, running into me.

"Are you serious? You still think Derek killed that girl?" I couldn't believe my friends would pin a murder on someone just to be able to play in some stupid lacrosse game.

"He's evil Peri... Scott smelt blood at Derek's, what part of that doesn't spell killer!" Stilles argued, and Scott just stood behind him nodding his head enthusiastically agreeing with just looked like an excited puppy to me.

"I just don't believe that, look, don't be so shallow, this is someone's life and you're willing to trade that for some stupid game."

"If I don't play I could lose Allison!" Scott shouted, when had my friend become so vapid.

"That's just bullshit Scott, if Allison is only with you because of lacrosse then trust me she's not worth it... but to ruin Derek's life, do you know what you could do to him, if you get him arrested then the hunters- -"

"No! I know he killed her, okay! We're gonna prove it!" They both pushed past me, clearly not caring that they were about to succeed in ruining a man/wolfs life. They were going to announce Derek's presence here to these hunters Scott was talking about, Allison's father. This was going to complicate things quite a bit.

… … …

Since my friends were on the world's most shallow mission, and I didn't want any part in destroying Derek's life, I didn't really have much to do. Isaac had to work, like every day, and I wasn't really aloud at the graveyard when his dad was there. His dad didn't want to risk getting sued, asshole! I decided to freshen up my soccer skills a little, so I went home and changed into something I wouldn't care about getting dirty and headed to the preserve.

When I got out to the preserve I lined the ball up with the biggest tree I could find and proceeded to kick it as hard as I could, over and over again. I could feel my anger and frustration growing with each kick, but I could also feel it leaving at the same time. Soccer always helped to clear my mind. The running, the repetitive kicking. It wasn't unit I knelt down to take a breather that I noticed I had been crying through all of it.

I kept thinking about the dreams, the lies, and the fact that almost a week ago I was blissfully living in a land where werewolves didn't fucking exist! In the span of a week my life had been completely and irrevocable turned upside down, and on top of that two of my closest friends were trying to ruin an innocent man's life for their own selfish vain reasons. I really wish I could tell Isaac about all of this, but I knew I couldn't. People were getting killed and I had to keep him out of it.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear it, a faint cracking of a stick. Most people would have been oblivious to it but I had learned a few things from the many hunting trips with good ol' grampa Sal, and one of them was to hone into your surroundings and listen to every little noise... find the one that was out of place, the heavier tread of a deer compared to a light scamper of a squirrel. This was the heavy tread of a human. I didn't let my body react; I stayed in the same position and kept my heart rate in check. I was trained for this. I knew I could defend myself if need be. I even had the small butterfly knife my brother gave me.

"Has anyone ever told you it's not nice to stare and it's possibly a little creepy to watch teenage girls in the woods?" I said turning around to look my stalker in the face. It was none other than tall dark and mysterious. He tried to hide the look of surprise at being caught but I saw it.

"Has anyone ever told you it's dangerous for teenage girls to been sitting alone in the middle of the woods." He snapped back, the scowl never leaving his face.

"I can handle myself just fine... big bad scary werewolf." I noted the flash of anger and shock in his eyes. He didn't know I knew his little secret. "You don't scare me ya know, I see right past that dark brooding brow." I got a little snort of amusement at that comment. See; not so big, bad, and intimidating now, is he? "I saw you Friday night; you know you're starting to make a girl feel special. Why are you stalking me Derek?" That seemed to catch him off guard to.

"You know, you would make a great wolf."

"Not interested man. I like being me, plus I'm already fucking awesome... I don't need a supernatural boost."

"Cocky,"

_"_What do you want Derek?!_" _He was starting to get on my nerves; I was this close to kicking the ball at his stupid, broody face.

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself, someone was just murdered."

"I know, I was pulled out of my house in the middle of the night to look for the other half of her body."

"What?" If I could just take a snapshot of his face right now, I know I would find some way to use it against him in the future.

"Nothing, but like I said, I don't need anyone's protection." What was so hard to get about that, I mean yeah I was a girl, and I wasn't very big, but it's not the size of the weapon it's how you use it.

I turned my back on him, figuratively and literally, crouching down to put my ball back in my bag and grab the bottle of water next to my keys, but when I saw the sudden movement in the corner of my eye, I bypassed the water and grabbed the blade that was always on me, turning and catching the his outstretched arm that was grabbing for my neck, twisting it behind his back and putting the knife to his neck. "I told you, I can defend myself, now kindly walk away and leave me the hell alone." I pushed him away and put my knife back in my bag.

"What the hell was that? No human can take a wolf like that?" He asked, rubbing at his neck. Please I didn't even nick him.

"You my friend need to work on your technique. It's sloppy even for a werewolf. Like my brother used to tell me grumpy cat, it's not the size of the weapon but how you use it." I left him with the only bit of philosophy that I ever really believed in. "And stop stalking me, I don't find it flattering."

… … …

When I got out of the shower later that night I was greeted by a very gloating text from Stiles, telling me they found the other half of the body buried next to Derek's house. I still didn't believe Derek killed this girl, he may have the whole Angelesk brood thing, but if you took a good look in his eyes, you would know he wasn't capable of doing something like that. I knew for a fact this stupid idea of pinning the murder on Derek was going to back fire in a big way and we all were going to be affected by it.

I had some work I had to do for Mr. Harris; I was his little pet, I could do no wrong in his eyes, but I was finding it very difficult to concentrate. Every possible bad thing was running through my head and not even the monotony of homework could help clear it a way. There was really only one thing I knew for certain that would help, but sadly that wasn't possible at the moment. He was supposed to be working late tonight. Who knew so many people died around here?

Sometimes the quiet was good for me, helped me clear my mind or find my inner peace, but there were other times, like right now, where all I could think about were the bad things. All the negative thoughts that ran through my head on a daily bases but are pushed aside by the drone of school or laughing and goofing off with Scott and Stiles, or just hanging out with Isaac talking about whatever comes to mind, and right now in my quiet room I didn't have anything to distract those thoughts. It was on a film loop in my brain, only three years ago. It felt like amillennium ago but it was only three. He left a letter; in fact he left six that I know about. One for me, one for mom and dad both, one for Nico, and one for Camden, I had no idea who the sixth letter was for. He left it with me and told me to hold onto it until it was the right time to give it away, that I would know when that time was and I would know who it was for. There was no name on the envelope, and I never read it, one was enough for me.

_**"My Baby Sister,**_

_**I love you; know that before you start over thinking all of this. It was nothing anybody did or didn't do; I just couldn't make it go away Peri. I need you to keep a smile on your face, for mom and dad, and your cute little boyfriend. It is up to you now spud, you have to look after them now. I am so sorry to put that burden on you, but I know you will take on the task with superhero strength and integrity. **_

_**Every time I look at you my heart swells with pride and joy, just know Peri that if I didn't think you could survive this I wouldn't even consider it, but I know you can carry on living your life without me. You all can. Don't think for a second that this is about feeling neglected or unloved, and make sure you hit that home with mom and dad. I don't want anyone blaming themselves for this. I'm a grown man who made this very difficult decision all on his own.**_

_**Know that I won't feel pain; I will be in a better place, a place where I can just lay back, close my eyes, and not have to hear all the constant echoes. This is what I need to do Peri. You don't need this Doctor anymore, you've got a new one now and he will take good care of you kid, because he loves you with all his heart. I see it every time I see the poor sap chasing after you to do another stupid or reckless thing. You two will always have each other Peri, don't ever forget that…"**_

I could see the tears hitting the paper, you couldn't really read most of it now, but I had read it so many times I had it memorized. It was multiple pages of the same thing just written in different ways. The only thing that wasn't like the other was the last piece of advice for me,

_**"After I'm gone, go see someone, someone to talk to, and someone who won't judge you and who legally can't tell any other living sole what you say. It's the smart thing to do young one, because I may not want you to blame yourself but I know you Peri, you will blame yourself and I don't want you bottling it all up in that beautiful little head of yours. So go to a professional, who knows it may have helped me in another life…"**_

That's why I didn't like people saying I was so commendable for doing the smart thing and seeing a shrink. I was just following another bit of my brother's advice. I had been seeing Diana once a week for the last three years, after the first year I could've stopped going, but I didn't want to end up like him. I didn't want to be that selfish dick who left the people that loved and needed him the most. Maybe I wouldn't be so bitter about it if I hadn't have been the one that found him. I wouldn't have been so scared by the image of my only sibling, and man I loved more than anyone, hanging from a support beam in the garage. For a year after that every time I closed my eyes that's all I saw. No thirteen year old should have to see that, hell nobody should have to see that. But the selfish bastard didn't give a second thought to what would happen to the person that found him hanging there. Three months after, the only person I would talk to was Isaac, they called it selective mutism, he was the only person I trusted enough with my secrets, and I was just too sad and angry at _him_ that I was afraid I would say something wrong and upset my mom and dad. After Isaac it was Deaton, he was the one who convinced me to start talking to my parents again. He said that every time I visited with the animals at his clinic it was like a form of reparative therapy, that it was helping me to heal on the inside because the animals listened and didn't judge. That was the day I asked my parents to get me a doctor to talk to and that maybe they should do the same.

I got another text from Stiles, telling me to meet him and Scott at the old Hale house tomorrow. He was really losing his mind if he thought I was going to take part in any of this stupid, selfish crap. Once the cops were called in to arrest Derek Hale the hunters would know there was a werewolf in town and I didn't really know how they operated. I didn't think they would kill him if they thought he killed another wolf, but I also didn't know what it would take for them to pull out the guns and start shooting. My dinner at the Argent's didn't help me in any way either; well accept succeeding in really creeping me the hell out. I really couldn't think about my friends without wanting to smash both of their heads into something hard over and over again for what they were doing and why they were doing it. It was time for them to grow up; there was no more time to be thoughtless teenagers anymore. Scott was very much succeeding in putting his life in the line of the hunters gun fire.

When I got up and put my brother's letter back in my memento box I nearly had a major heart attack. Standing on the balcony in front of my window was Isaac, he had his hood pulled up over his face and he was hunched over so he looked like some creepy murdering peeping tom. "Isaac you scared the crap out of me, I thought you had to work late tonight." I ushered him into my room because it was unseasonable cold outside.

"Have you been crying?" He whispered, rubbing his thumb against my wet cheek. I quickly turned away wiping my eyes clean. "Peri don't hide from me please." He said, gently trying to coax me into turning back around.

"No, I'm fine really... what are you doing here, I thought you had to work." I sat back down on the bed drawing my knees up to my chin.

"I'm done, Peri what's going on, did something happen?"

"Nothing is going on and nothings happened, just stressed out that's all, so did you need something?"

"Just wanted to see how you were, I didn't really see you around school today."

"I had to help Mr. Harris with a project, sorry... I should have found you and told you, and I'm sorry I missed your practice too." Everything was falling apart at the seams. I was starting to neglect Isaac, I never missed a practice and I never lied to him, god everything is turning up trump. I am a horrible, horrible person.

"Its fine, I'm more worried about you…" he turned to put his jacket on my desk but I saw him freeze for a second and noticed he had seen the box. I must have forgotten to push it all the way back. "Oh Pear, why? You haven't looked at that thing in nearly a year." After he figured out why I was so upset he rushed over and bundled me into his arms, I would be lying if I said it didn't feel really nice. In fact it was like I was that thirteen year old girl again and I couldn't hold it in anymore. The roles had been reversed, now I was the one burring further into his chest and crying my eyes out while he pulled me in further, running his fingers through my hair trying to sooth me.

"I don't know why I got it out again, it was just too quiet and I couldn't find anything to stop it. In a few weeks it will be three years exactly." I whispered into his chest.

"I'll be here with you when that day gets here. I'll help you get through it." My own personal Captain America.

"Can you just stay with me until I fall asleep, I don't want to be alone."

… … …

There weren't any nightmares that night; it was all a peaceful quiet white noise. She stayed asleep while her mother checked on her and told Isaac it was okay to go home. She stayed asleep when he gently laid her head down on her pillow and tucked the covers around her, leaving with a soft kiss on the cheek. She even stayed asleep as two familiar red eyes watched her sleep through her window. While she slept her two friends were tucked away with no idea the chain of events they had started with their plan for Derek Hale. He would get his revenge on them all, and sadly, even if that meant she would get dragged in the middle of it

* * *

><p><strong>So I really hope you like it, I know there is a lot going on but it was just how it worked out.<strong>

**As always review are very welcomed, good or bad!**

**XOX**


	5. Chapter 2 Part3

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you.**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 – forever-pita – AlphaBetaOmega18 – DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut**

**- MistSpade – actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish – bunnyboo154 - melissa2005**

**- narusakulove97 – Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 – liza9090 -thegirlwhowaited6**

**I. LOVE. YOU**

**Okay so I really hope you guys liked the last chapter, it took me quite some time to write it and fit it all together. Sorry if this chapter took so long, but this new season of Teen Wolf is giving me so much inspiration and i want to get it written down so I don't forget it when I need it in the future.**

**Another reminder that you can go to the blog I made for this FanFiction if you want some information; what Peri looks like and what outfits she is wearing in each chapter.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _13 /set?id = 130790963**

**It's not going to be nearly as long as the last chapter, but its really just to wrap up everything so I can move on to chapter three episode 3.**

**So I don't own Teen Wolf but if i did Isaac would be taking his shirt off way more and he would be as far away from Allison as possible. I would also have way more Coach in it because I just love that guy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 Part 3<strong>

I didn't want to think about how I broke down in front of Isaac last night but I had to admit it did help me and I didn't have any nightmares last night either. I knew my mom and dad were aware of what happened and I was glad they were letting me be and not trying to bring it up. My mom let me sleep in late this morning and I was very thankful for that but even though I didn't wake up until well after noon I still went for my usual of fruit loops and lots and lots of coffee. I was feeling better today well better enough to knock out some of the piles of homework I had to do. Sometimes deciding to take all AP classes was not the smart thing to do, plus I alternated college credit courses every other day. My top priority right now was to push aside the supernatural mumbo jumbo and focus on the ten page report I had do on Monday. I packed up enough snacks and carbonated beverages to sustain me for at least four hours and I got comfortable in the middle of my bed with my snacks and laptop, put my headphones on and blasted the loudest music I had in my library. I had succeeded in drowning out all possible distraction and I hunkered down and started in on 'understanding the role of mental functions in individual and social behavior, while also exploring the physiological and neurobiological processes that underlie certain cognitive functions and behaviors' it was some really fascinating stuff… let me tell you.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I decided that after the sixth page I should leave the rest for tomorrow plus I got a text from Stiles telling me that the police were heading out to Derek's and that I should go with him and Scott to watch the show. I still thought their whole plan was stupid and was most definitely going to back fire but after everything that happened last night I needed answers. I was sick of everyone lying to me and I knew I couldn't go to my parents without having enough proof that they were lying about something so my only option was trying to get Derek Hale to tell me everything he knew about my family and his family and the connection that they had. I decided to take Stiles up on his offer and I really hoped to god that I could get some face time with Derek.

I didn't have to sneak past my parents or try and lie to them about where I was going because my mom had left early this morning and my dad was still recovering from his week of double shifts so I just got dressed and headed out. When I walked out the door I saw Isaac walking up the driveway and sneaking looks behind him to make sure his dad wasn't watching. When he saw me standing in front of the door his face lit up and he gave me that beautiful smile of his. "What's shaking Captain?" I asked, meeting him halfway.

"I just wanted to check on you, see how you were doing." That made my stomach do a little flip. He cared so much and he took such good care of me.

"Uh… yeah I'm doing good… and thanks for staying last night."

He walked up to me and put his arms around my neck burying his face in my hair. "I'll always be there." He whispered into my hair and hugged me tighter. I threw my arms around him and hugged him back.

"I think you should get back to your work, Red Skull is looking, and I'm off to have a nice adventure."

"You are coming tonight right?" he asked when he pulled away, walking back to his house.

"Well obviously, have I missed one game yet Captain?" He just laughed and jogged back over to his house and I saw his dad giving me the usual death glare, I didn't want to get Isaac into anymore trouble but I knew what I was going to do wouldn't affect it either way. So as I walked to the driver side of my car I held my middle finger up proud and high and I heard Isaac's little giggle. I didn't drop the finger until I pulled past Isaac's and I felt a little better about myself. I knew that if I could hammer him in the nuts again I would feel ten times better. I shook all the negative thought about him out of my head and focused on the mission at hand, getting Derek Hale to talk, to tell me what he knew about the lies.

When I pulled up to the old Hale house the cops were already hard at work and I could see a cop hauling Derek to the back of his cruiser in handcuffs. It would seem the party was in full swing and I had missed the main event. I saw Scott watching the whole thing by Stiles' jeep so that was my first stop.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with this?" Scott asked, someone was being a little full of themselves today.

"I don't, but I need to talk to Derek about something. I hope you know what you actually accomplished with all of this. They won't be able to hold him."

"Why because he's a werewolf?"

"No because he didn't actually do it." I just walked away, Scotty, Stiles, and Isaac are the only people I have never actually hit before and I wasn't going to ruin my record now. I knew if I didn't walk away I would have punched poor naive Scotty right in the face. I passed Stiles on my way to talk to pops, what the hell was this kid up to? He slowly snuck his way into the front seat of the cruiser, what could he possibly have to say to Derek.

"Peri you shouldn't be here… wait why are you here?" Pops always asked the important questions that was for sure.

"I need to talk to the suspect before you drag him to the station and I have no way in hell of seeing him." I learned that if you went with honesty more likely than not you would get what you wanted. "And I should tell you now that your son is currently in the police cruiser speaking with said suspect." I know it's not cool to sell out your friends but I needed to talk to Derek.

"Damn it!" he yelled then stalked off to tear into his son, I stuck close behind so when he pulled Stiles out I could slip in. I didn't know if it would work but if was worth a try and it was also worth the immense amusement I felt at seeing Batman flailing around behind his dad. The sheriff was too distracted with Stiles to pay me any attention so it was quite easy to sneak into the cruiser.

"I must be popular." Such snark and sarcasm.

"I for one think it's the sexy brood you've got going on. Really hot... but I came here to get answers." He didn't move a muscle, just sat there and stared at me, a stare that said he was ready to strangle someone. "I want to know what your family has to do with mine, and before you tell me you don't have a clue what I'm talking about I know there's something. The years leading up to the fire I remember a number of people with the last name Hale around my house all the time but after the fire it was like that part of their lives were over. There are other things there to, I can't quite work them out, and the memories are a little fuzzy like I can't quite reach them. So you Derek Hale are going to tell me what I want to know." He still wasn't moving and it didn't look like he was even contemplating telling me what he knew. "Talia Hale… does that ring a bell?" I saw him flinch, the only sign of emotion he had shown through this whole conversation. "I don't know who she is to you, but judging by that little reaction she must be somebody very important. Look I don't believe you killed that girl; I believe you cared about her very much, burying her beside your old house. Kind of like a family graveyard or something... so please since I'm the only one who believes your innocent can you at least tell me what I want to know?"

"You help me, I help you…" he really wasn't going to elaborate on that. "Oh not now… I'll let you know when." God this guy was a dick! I went to get out of the car; it would seem no one actually saw me talking to the suspected murderer. Scott and Stiles had already left, things were getting really sticky with that relationship and I needed to do something about it quick before it was too far gone. "She was my mother." He whispered as I got out of the car. Yeah so that made me feel like a giant bitch.

"I'm sorry."

I got back to my car without any big incident; it would seem no one was really paying attention to me which raised a few red flags about the police around here. I got a text from Stiles when I was almost out of the preserve; he was asking if I had seen Scott since they had left. Dammit, what was going on now?! I got my phone out, trying to dial Stiles number as my car bumped around on the road. I didn't usually use my phone while I was driving, but the only person that would get hurt out here was me so I risked it.

"What's going on?"

"Scott flipped out and took off; I have no idea where he is!"

"What do you mean flipped out? What did you do?" I accused, it had to be something he did.

"Me, why are you assuming…"

"It's always you… or me… and since I'm not there it has to be you, now what did you do?"

"I had wolfs bane in my bag, we found it around that girls grave, it was keeping her in wolf form."

"So you kept it?! A plant that is deathly poisonous to someone like your best friend, yeah you're a smart one aren't you Stilinksi!"

"What else was I supposed to do with it; I didn't know what it would do!"

"Then do some more of that research you're so good at, it's kind of the most commonly known myth about werewolves."

"So do you know where he would go?"

"Absolutely not, no idea... look it's Scott and even if he is a werewolf he wouldn't hurt anyone, just think Stiles. Where would the human side of Scott go for comfort, to be calmed down? Where would he want to go the most?" I was just kind of winging it from here, but I thought it might help. I did truly believe he wouldn't hurt someone but we did still need to find him. "Just keep looking, he can't have gotten far, plus he has a game to play, remember, you both trying to ruin a man's life just so he could play."

"Are you ever going to get over that?"

"Nope, but you will regret it Stiles, trust me when I say he will be out by the end of the game tonight. I'm not even a cop Stiles and I know there won't be enough evidence to hold him."

"You don't know what's going to happen. He's bad news Peri, and that's what I know."

"But thankfully Stiles we both know you're not the smart one in this relationship. I have a call on the other line I have to go."

"But what about…" I was done with it completely so I just hung up on him. I had no idea who was trying to call me; it was a number I had never seen before. I answered it anyway, it's not like it could be some creeper.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. McCormick." Great, it was Mr. Argent. I had been avoiding his daughter and any mention of the Argent's all week and he goes and calls me directly. I just wanted him to get over this knife thing. It was just one little freaking knife.

"What do you want?" No time for formality, I know it was rude, but I just really didn't care about this guy's interest in me.

"I'm taking your advice, I'm going to be an adult and use my words. I think we need to talk." If it would get him off my back I would meet this guy in a dark alley if he asked.

"Fine, where do you want to meet for this tit for tat?"

"The coffee shop in town." I knew which one he was talking about. It wasn't a very popular place, they made horrible coffee and the pastries were always stale so he knew there wouldn't really be a crowd.

"On my way," I hung up before he could say anything else. I wanted this week from hell to be over but I knew it wouldn't be over till one more bad thing could be squeezed in and I knew that one thing would happen at the game tonight. If I didn't have to be there for Isaac I would just skip it and barricade myself in my room until Monday.

… … …

"I didn't think you would actually come." Chris said as I sat down in front of him.

"Well I figured you would finally leave me alone if I answered your questions." He let out a short little laugh at my blunt answer. "So Mr. Argent, what do you want to know?"

"The knife, I mean what sixteen year old girl carries something like that around?"

"Well this sixteen year old girl, its protection, a girl needs some way to keep the pervs at bay."

"Okay, understandable. Do you know what the carvings mean?"

"Do you?" We just sat there staring each other down, neither of us wanting to go first. He wasn't 100% sure if I knew about what was really out there and I didn't want to confirm that I did in fact know what he did and what was going bump in the night. "What I do know is that it was a family heirloom, a friend of my brothers gave it to him and when I turned thirteen my brother gave it to me."

"What family would that be?" He asked leaning forward on the table, lowering his voice, turning this conversation to something else completely.

"You would have to ask my brother sir."

"Okay maybe I will, what's his number?" He obviously didn't do a thorough job on the little background check he did on me.

"seventy five sir."

"What?"

"You'll want to go about five miles that way, then take a left at the light, maybe another three miles. When you get to the graveyard just look for plot seventy five and he should still be there." He leaned back in his seat as soon as he got what I was hitting at. He looked like he wanted to apologize for my loss, but I was really sick of hearing people say that word. "And no need to apologize, it wasn't an accident or some terrible murder or something. He wanted to leave so he left, nothing to be sorry about, but the story of this knife and the family it came from died when he slipped that noose around his neck that night sir." I could tell he didn't really know what else to say. He came here expecting to intimidate the answers he wanted out of me and maybe to add me to the list of enemies he had. "All I know about this knife is that the flowers carved into the handle and blade are aconitum." He still wasn't saying anything and I was starting to get kind of bored with this whole thing. After the week I had with Isaac I could really care less about all of this werewolf crap. My life didn't revolve around this stupid world. "If that's all sir, I think I'll be going now."

"Uh yeah that's all... and I just wanted to say, you're very well rounded and well versed for your age. Not many people know that it's actually called aconitum, and most teenagers wouldn't have done what you did Monday. It was very gutsy." He stood up and left without another word. I could see the small hand gun sticking out from under his shirt and no I wasn't staring at his butt... He should really hide that thing better.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So did you find our runaway werewolf?" I asked Stiles once I found him in his usually spot on the bench when I finally made it to the school.

"Yeah, well…no actually, I just saw him in the locker room; he's already on the field."

"Well that's good… I'm just going to leave you and your glove alone to continue what you were doing." He was chewing a hole through his lacrosse glove, but it looked more like he was making out with it. I saw Lydia trying to catch my attention and wave me over, she was sitting next to Allison and… oh great Mr. Argent.

"Hey where have you been all day?" Lydia asked as I sat down next to her, as far away from Mr. Argent as possible.

"Sleeping actually… why was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No not really... just wondering."

I knew I was being a bit of a bitch, but I was just really over all of this and I really didn't have time to deal with Lydia right now. I wasn't into this whole night at all; I wanted it to be over with already. It was all just turning into a giant game of keep away. I guess Jackson couldn't handle the competition and was taking out the frustration of getting hurt on Scott. It looked like he had talked the other players into not passing the ball to Scott no matter what. I knew Isaac wasn't in on this whole thing because they weren't really passing the ball to him either but he was still doing a good job of protecting Jackson while he made run after run toward the goal. Jackson was being so petty that he even knocked his own teammate to the ground to get the ball. This wasn't looking good for Scott and the whole trying to stay calm thing, if things kept going on like this he would be shifting in no time.

I was jerked out of my intense concentration on Scott by Lydia who was trying to get me to stand up with her and Allison so we could hold up a sign praising Jackson. I didn't know where this was coming from, Lydia never made signs for games and I knew if Scott looked up here and saw Allison holding that sign it would just make him even angrier. "Nah... you go ahead." If I was going to hold a sign for anyone it would be Isaac or Stiles since the poor kid had yet to play a single minute.

I was right about the sign, Scott didn't look happy and by the way Stiles was trying to get my attention I knew it wasn't a good thing at all. I had to do something about that stupid sign, so when I stood up to cheer on Isaac I 'accidentally' knocked into Lydia which made her drop her sign and when I saw that it had landed close to my foot I made a show of stumbling all over it with my muddy boots. "Oh no... I am so sorry Lydia, that must have taken you all day to make." I wasn't really trying to convince anyone of my innocence, and I knew Lydia wasn't buying any of it. She was too smart for that.

It would seem the only reason she didn't seem bothered by what I did was because she had another sign, and she was trying to get Allison to help her hold that one too but I could tell Allison didn't really want to help her do anything. It was rather obvious what Lydia was up to though, she was just trying to piss Scott off because her boy toy was no longer top dog around here and that threatened her top bitch statues. It was all a little too high school for me. When Scott looked over and saw the other sign I nearly fell backwards into the people behind us. Up until this very moment it had never been real, the fact that my friend is a werewolf, I hadn't really seen proof so I guess I could still live in a bit of denial, but when he looked over at us I saw his eyes flash a gold amber color before going back to their normal brown. It happened so fast that it easily could have been a trick of the light, but I knew it wasn't and I was starting to freak out.

The ref blew the whistle and things were starting to liven up for Scott in this game. The fact that nobody questioned what this kid was capable of was beyond me. I mean not even a professional lacrosse player could do the things this kid was doing right now. I peeked over at Mr. Argent to see if he noticed anything off about it, but I couldn't read him. At one point a guy from the other team passed Scott the ball, god this game was just getting out of control and I was really hoping Scott wouldn't. I was worried for Scott and the safety of every single person on this field and in the bleachers but I couldn't help but get into the spirit and I was up on my feet cheering and biting my nail in anticipation, this was honestly the best game I had ever been to. Scott had just literally thrown the ball through the net on the guy's crosse, and I had to say I was equal parts impressed and terrified. Then things took a turn for the worst, Scott had stopped right in front of the goal and was shifting around like a caged animal. He was turning and trying to figure out who he should attack first. "Come on Scott, you can do it, come on…" I whispered as I practically ate my finger I was so nervous. I could hear Allison doing the same thing and hoped that Scott could hear her with that super werewolf hearing.

I don't know what snapped him out of it but suddenly he threw the ball into the back of the net, scoring the winning goal. I joined in with my fellow classmates and Beacon Hills residents in cheering our winning team on. I ran down to the field with Allison but I noticed a black blur in the corner of my eye and the next thing I know I'm being dragged off the field and into the woods. I didn't have time to think of all my self-defense training because we were moving too fast so all I could do was kick and struggle as much as possible. I tried biting the hand that was covering my mouth but I couldn't get any purchase. All of a sudden we stopped and whoever had snatched me dropped me to the ground.

"Did you just lick my hand?!"The bastard! Who did he think he was just snatching me up like some kind of pervy pedo?

"Did you seriously just go full on child kidnapper?" I asked throwing the closest thing to me, which was a rock, at his head. I got a little bit of satisfaction when it hit him right between the eyes and bounced off.

"You said you wanted answers,"

"And you said you wanted a quid pro quo, is this your way of asking me to do something for you?" I asked getting up and dusting off the back of my pants. I leveled him with a look that could kill and I was definitely in the killing mood right now.

"No, the way this works is you need to trust me... so I'll give you something then I'll ask for something in return." Well that sounded alright, but he was right I didn't trust him. How was I supposed to know if what he tells me is true? "Your parents and my mother go way back. Your mother and mine grew up together, childhood friends. To keep it simple, your parents know the truth; they know about werewolves, they know about all of it. Since your mom has a position of power she helps our kind, she helps keep the hunters at bay, and your dad helps with the animal attack cover stories. If a wolf is hurt and brought into the hospital he helps them get out without questions being asked. He also keeps track of any strange or unnatural deaths, keeps the local wolves in the loop about any looming threats. So now you have some answers." I honestly had no reply to what he had just told me. I mean literally no reply because when he was done talking all I could muster the strength to do was pass out. One minute I was screaming in my head about how my whole family had spent years lying to me about the people around me and the next it was nothing but black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a short one but I needed a wrap up.<strong>

**I would really love some reviews to keep me nice and warm in this ball freezing weather. It would be better than a cup of hot coco. Good or bad they are all welcome. I will start up on the next chapter ASAP and I hope it doesn't take much time to get up. Oh and good news, the secrets between the Hales and McCormick will be going well into season four, so there is a lot more to come with that.**

**For those who are asking by now a crosse is what they call a lacrosse stick and aconitum is the name for wolfs bane.**

**XOX**

**P. S: The next chapter is going to be very different, I'm trying something new to sort of bridge episode two and three together. It's not really in any one persons point of view and it's not really about anything that happens in episode two and three. It is a sort of experiment on my part. And since there is so little in way of a time line I'm going to have to make this a bit of an AU FanFiction.**


	6. Intermission

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you.**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 – forever-pita – AlphaBetaOmega18 – DoodleBugNY**

**- HowWeGoOut - MistSpade – actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish – bunnyboo154**

**- melissa2005 - narusakulove97 – Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 – liza9090 – thegirlwhowaited6**

**- Moonyong98 -LilMissSomethingelse**

**So this chapter is very different from the rest. This is really my way of connecting episode 2 and episode 3 without leaving a big chunk between the two. This is a new thing for me and I would really really appreciate your thought on this chapter. So review like crazy whether its good or bad I would really like to know with this chapter more than any other.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intermission<span>**

Derek picked Peri up in arms; he never knew this was the way she would react. He knew there were more secrets being kept from her and he wished he knew what those secrets were but he had a feeling those things wouldn't come to light for a long, long time. He carried her out of the wood, no idea where he should take her. If he took her home he was risking her family finding out that she knew about all of this and that couldn't happen. He needed her help and he knew if her parents knew she was in on it they would put a stop to it. He decided to take her home and then lie his ass off about her knowledge of what he was. He knew she wouldn't be opening her mouth about any of this anytime soon so he didn't have to worry about keeping her quiet.

When he got to the girls house and knocked on the door he simply walked past her mother and up to the girl's room. Ignoring the yells and demands from the David and Rose as he laid Peri on her bed, giving her a more comfortable place to rest.

"You might want to stay with her tonight Rose."

"What did you do to her Derek?" She accused the brooding werewolf.

"I found her like that after the game. I don't know what happened so you probably want to get David to look at her." And then he was gone, not another word spoken between the old acquaintances

… … …

**Beacon Hills, Hale House, 12 Years Ago:**

_"Laura! Derek won't let me play with him! He said girls aren't as strong as boys and that I would just hold him back!" The young rambunctious girl yelled, climbing onto the lap of her babysitter of the week._

_"Well little companion, Derek is very wrong. Girls are way stronger than boys, I bet you I could kick my little brother's butt so bad he wouldn't be able to move for a month." She cooed to the little girl, running her fingers though her long blonde hair. It had grown quite a bit in the past couple years._

_"But he won't help me save my best friend, he says it's just stupid baby stuff and he doesn't have time for it." The little girl laid her head on the older girls shoulder, regaling her with stories of how mean her babysitters little brother was being to her. "I know Loki is my imaginary friend and I know he's just a made up person, but he needs my help, and if I don't help him no one will because no one loves him enough to understand why he does the things he does." This little girl had tried to rope Laura and the rest of the Hales into saving her imaginary friend Loki and none of them understood why she would choose to sympathize with a mythical god who was known for killing people for entertainment and fun. But none of them dare question it for fear of getting a lecture about black and white, good and evil, by a four year old girl._

_"Why don't you go ask mom to help, she should be in the office."_

_"I don't want to interrupt; maybe I should go ask Peter, he always helps me." The little blond bundle of energy tried to squirm her way out of Laura's hold so she could go ask her favorite Uncle Peter to help her in her mission, but Laura wouldn't let go._

_"No, no, Peters busy right now, why don't I help you; girls unite and save the glorious Loki!"_

_"Yeah! We don't need gross boys to help us; we're strong enough to fight by ourselves!"_

_The little blonde hair girl pulled her babysitter behind her as they both made their way further into the woods around the house. All you could hear for miles was that little girls squeals of delight and the mature laughter from the older girl that she called her idol._

* * *

><p>The brave mother sat next to her little girls bed as she slept. She would occasionally push the hair that had managed to fall into her face, or tuck the covers a little bit tighter around her. Her and her husband had protected their little angel for the last 16 years with no incident and they thought they were in the clear, but everything was starting to come back. Derek was back in town, Laura was dead, the hunters had followed the trail of a suspicious animal attack, and there was an alpha on the loose. Things were starting to fall apart and all they had left was their little miracle.<p>

… … …

**Beacon Hills Hospital, 16 Years Ago:**

_"No one can know about this Rose, nobody! She needs to be protected, not even she must know this!" A much older woman with dark brown hair whispered to the slightly younger blonde women who was holding a tiny baby bundled in her arms. "If he were to find out about this there is no telling what he would do. My brother is not to be trusted he is to be feared and watched very carefully. I am trusting you and David with this." Then she turned and left the mother with her newborn baby girl, a fear of the future and the all the unknown that lay ahead in her little families future._

* * *

><p>He hadn't heard anything from Derek since his son's funeral. The two were close as kids but circumstance and tragedy had intervened but Derek still wanted to pass on his sympathies. And now one of the only surviving Hales was back in Beacon Hills dragging his unconscious daughter up to her room. He wanted to believe that Derek didn't have anything to do with it but he had never been able to fully trust a werewolf, especially when it came to his little miracle. He and his daughter were always close and as she got older and more able to express herself the worse he felt about lying to her. It's just not every day you think you should tell your surviving child that werewolves exist, not to mention the other crazy stuff lurking out there. He didn't know for sure if Derek had anything to do with his daughters current state but he did know there was a rogue alpha out there with blood on its mind and he could lose his daughter, not when they fought so hard to bring their daughter back from the brink three years ago. She still never really talked about that night, not to her parents at least.<p>

… … …

**Beacon Hills, McCormick House, 3 Years Ago:**

_"Hey mom have you seen Hendrix? We got another letter from Cam!" The awkward teen yelled into her mother's office, holding a thick envelope from her brother's best friend who was overseas being a soldier._

_"No honey, maybe he's looking for that picture again so he can send it to Cam." She yelled back to her daughter. She had forgotten her brother had been looking for some stupid picture of him and Camden from high school. Camden wanted a reminder of the good old days._

_"Hendrix are you in here… Camden's letter came… Hen…" Time seemed to stand still for the thirteen year old. She couldn't really understand what she was seeing, she knew what it meant but at the same time she had no idea what it meant. She had watched enough horror movies to know what a dead body looked like but this was her brother and she just couldn't put the pieces together._

_She ran back into her mother's office, eyes as big as saucers. She tried to get it out, tell her mom what she had seen, but it just wouldn't come out. There were tears streaming down her face and her mouth looked like a fish trying to breathe on dry land. Nothing would come out so she grabbed the phone and shoved it into her mother's hands. Things were starting to get blurry and she was having a hard time breathing. Her mother didn't know what to do and she had no idea what was going on with her youngest child. She just followed as her little girl grabbed her by the hand and yanked her down the hall toward the garage. She knew she couldn't see what was behind that door, not again, so she just shoved her mother through and dropped to the ground covering her ears as her mother let out an ear piercing scream. The next few hours were just a blur for the young girl. She didn't say a single word, not even to her oldest friend's dad. The only way she could give her statement was to write it down and even then she would only do it once she saw her best friend. He sat next to her all night helping her to calm down and write out everything she remembered. They had to let the little boy stay the night that night because she wouldn't let go of his hand even when she finally fell into a fitful sleep._

* * *

><p>He really didn't know what to think of the beautiful young women. She looked so much like her mother but she acted nothing like her, not really. It was strange sitting in front of her at that coffee house, he had only seen pictures of Roses children and that was a long time ago. He was really surprised to hear about the oldest one, James. He had been busy raising his own child to really keep tabs on old acquaintance. He had been questioning whether the youngest McCormick knew about all the secrets in Beacon Hills; it had been plaguing his mind ever since he saw the knife. There was something about the engraving, he knew he had seen it somewhere before. And that was when he started questioning whether Rose and David were stupid enough to inform their daughter about the things that lurked in the dark corners around here. But there was also something different about the young girl, the way she just didn't fit<p>

… … …

**Beacon Hills, Unknown:**

_"You need to keep your father on a leash. I can't keep covering for all these mutilated bodies turning up. He cut him in half Chris, I though your kind were done with that."_

_"He's old fashioned Rose, and besides we stick to the code, this thing killed one of our own!"_

_"Chris I'm not here to assist you and your people slaughtering anything that isn't human, I am here to protect the innocent and to keep things in balance. Your father is not old fashioned; your father is a rabid dog that someone let off the leash. He doesn't follow the code and you know it!"_

_"My father has lived his life by the code!"_

_"No Chris your father lives by one code, a code that says he comes first and screw whoever gets in the way. I am trying to avoid an archaic clichéd war here. I have my children to think about and I don't need two enemies older than time fighting to the death here."_

_"Then you keep your pups on a leash and make sure they aren't going around killing innocent people."_

_"I will not stand for a war Chris. If your people don't back down I'm sure I can find enough evidence of the horrible things you've done, and then I'll send all of your asses to jail! Now stop this before more innocent lives are taken!"_

* * *

><p>Red glowing eyes, so many smells, so many noises. Memories were flooding in from every direction. Blonde hair. Soft giggles. Fairy tails. Small hands wrapped in bigger hands. Sightseeing in the woods. "Uncle Peter!" Lies. Lies. Lies. LIES! LIES! LIES! DEATH! BLOOD! FIRE! LIES! DEATH! POWER! KILL! Childish laughter and imaginary friends.<p>

… … …

**Beacon Hills, Hale House, 11 Years Ago:**

_"Uncle Peter, why do your eyes glow?" the tiny bundle of blonde hair asked from her spot on the older man's lap. She had her head resting against his chest, listening to his heart beat._

_"Well little one, I'm special, like my sister and like my nieces and nephew."_

_"So Derek's eyes glow too?"_

_"Yes they sure do, but my sister's eyes are the most special of them all,"_

_"Can I have eyes like you and Derek?"_

_"That is all up to you little one, maybe one day when you're old enough you come to me and we can talk."_

_"I just want to be special like you Uncle Peter."_

_"You're already special little one; you are the most special of them all."_

_"Can you tell me another story Uncle Peter?"_

_"Which one little one?"_

_"Little Red Riding Hood, but your version."_

* * *

><p>He had called about six times after the game. He waited for her near her car for twenty minutes but when she didn't show he knew something was wrong. She never just left him for this long, she never just left without congratulating him even if he played or not. He didn't know what to do until he called her parents and they told him what had happened. He broke ever speed law getting there, driving her car. She was the only friend he had, well the only best friend he ever had. He had a few people who he would talk to if she wasn't around, but for the past eleven years it had been her. At first it was just convenient, she liked superheroes and comics, he needed a best friend, it fit, but after the bad things started she became so much more than that. He went to her when he wanted to be himself and be accepted for the screw up that his dad told him he was. After that day in the park where they were forced to play together he never stopped chasing her. He would follow her to the ends of the earth, he had gotten into so much trouble in the last eleven years because he did what she told him, and then there were times like the incident that shall not be named. He played along with all the crazy adventures she wanted to go on even if he still had no idea what they were really doing. He had probably seen every episode of Doctor Who at this point but he still didn't understand a minute of it, but he watched it with her because she loved it and he loved her. A love that had started to dramatically change since hitting puberty. It had become a more uncomfortable, walk away and take a deep breath, think of dead gross things to keep it down when she touched him like that, kind of love. He was the master of hiding a hormone induced problem when she would just plop down right on his lap. Even though he knew she would never see him as more than the best friend he would still do anything she asked of him and he would still chase her. Forever and ever.<p>

… … …

**Beacon Hills, Preserve, 7 Years Ago:**

_"Isaac come on!" The little girl was getting bigger now, she was flourishing with all those memories that she'll never have again. It was like putting a flower out in the sun. She had dressed up the little neighbor boy or the boy she had deemed her best friend, but she had dressed him up in a one of her moms funny looking sun hats, her dads favorite scarf that was way too big for the young boy, and an oversized trench coat that she had found at the back of her parents closet. They had been running around in the part of the preserve behind her house playing Doctor Who, a new show she had started watching with her dad on weekends. She had dressed Isaac up as her favorite one so far, he wore a funny scarf and didn't care what anyone thought about it and she found that awesome. She wanted to grow up to be just like him. The little boy was following her around twirling a stick around and making funny buzzing noises as he pointed the stick at different trees, protecting his companion from the evil space creatures. "We have to stop the Dalek emperor from destroying the earth." He was supposed to be the Doctor but the little girl really didn't let anyone but her take charge of a situation. She was the leader and the little boy would go along with anything she said and done. She was the first real friend he ever had and he wasn't going to let that go ever, plus she was really pretty. "You're the Doctor and I'm your companion, we look out for each other, travel space and time together, and save all the creatures of the universe together. It's you and me Doctor, forever and ever!" And they ran further into the preserve, spotting the old dilapidated tree house that they used as home base, but today it was where the Dalek emperor was held up and they needed to protect planet earth_

* * *

><p>She was the first one after his mother to except the color of his eyes after everything that had happened. Even though they were his family he still felt the stares and accusations coming off of them. It hurt that she couldn't remember the life she had before the fire, but it was for her own good, and no matter what she would always be his favorite.<p>

… … …

**Beacon Hills, Preserve, Unknown:**

_"Derek are you here?"_

_"Go away Louisa!"_

_"But Auntie Talia sent me to check on you. She said you were sad."_

_"Well tell Aunt Talia to mind her own business!"_

_"You know you can talk to me about the sad feelings if you want, my best friend Isaac does and he says it makes him feel all better."_

_"I'm not one of your imaginary friends now go away!"_

_"Found you! … and Isaac's not imaginary, why are you sad Derek?"_

_"I'm not sad, so will you please go annoy someone else!"_

_"Is it because of your eyes, because I heard Uncle Peter talking about it yesterday,"_

_"You're supposed to stay away from Uncle Peter remember."_

_"But he tells the best stories, there full of blood and death! Anyway he was talking about your eyes, can I see them?"_

_"No, now go bug someone else!" He yelled, turning to the young girl, his eyes flashing the new cobalt blue that he wasn't yet used to._

_"I think your eyes are pretty, blues my favorite color… I know you didn't want to show me but you did… I think they're beautiful." The tiny bundle of blond hair climbed into the young werewolves lap, laying her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat. The young wolf gave in and wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair._

_"You're my favorite Louisa…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Hills, McCormick House, Present:<strong>

I knew I was dreaming, it was weird, like I was floating but my body felt like it was stuck in quick sand. It wasn't really a dream, more like a memory. I remembered this day, Stiles mom wasn't doing that good, things were getting worse, so I decide to talk my mom into letting me stay with Stiles at the hospital to keep him company so he wouldn't have to go through all of it alone. His dad had been working extra hard to try and pay all the hospital bills and to keep his mind off losing his wife. Nobody knew that that night would be the last for her. She was like a second mom to me and I didn't want to lose her either. Things started to shift, and now I was in the mens room at the hospital. Things had happened so quickly, the doctors rushed in but there was nothing they could do, they pronounced her dead and Stiles just took off. I was a better athlete so it wasn't hard to catch up. He was in the bathroom and had locked himself in one of the stalls; he was in the throes of what was his first in a long line of panic attacks. I sat with him and talked to him until he calmed down, and then I told him since he had gotten that out of his system he now needed to get back out there so when his dad got back he would have someone to lean on and whenever he needed someone to lean on I was there for him and so was Scott. Stiles was the first friend I ever had and the years following that I had to watch him suffer through nightmares and panic attacks. But with the help of Scott we all pulled though it together, the three amigos.

Now I was in a dream, there was no way this could be a memory. The smell of burning wood was the first thing I noticed, then it was the white hot heat of fire. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't yell out for help. My throat screamed in pain as I breathed in a lungful of smoke. I could hear screams all around me, men and women screaming out for help, and children crying out for their mommies and daddies. It was all white hot pain and blinding white fire. I was going to die, that's what I felt. Death was closing in on me and I would never see my parents or brother ever again…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She jumped up and screamed, flailing around and trying to find a way to escape. Her mother jerked awake in the chair next to the bed when she heard her daughter screaming. She launched herself at Peri, trying to keep her from hurting herself, her dad rushed into the room doing the same. "Nooo... it hurts... please make it stop... no, no... ... I don't want to die... no... no… help…please… help." She whimpered into her father's chest gripping his shirt so tight that she started to rip it.

"Calm down honey… shhhh… we're here now… its okay…" her father whispered, running his fingers through her hair. She calmed down after that, going back to a fitful sleep as her parents laid on each side of her the way they used to when she was a tiny little baby. She kept mumbling incoherently as she tossed and turned, nothing was really making sense, but then she mumbled something that caused her mom and dad's hearts to skip a beat, sent fear spreading through their veins.

"Peter…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this, it doesn't go with the show really but its Peri story and this will help not just through this season but through all four seasons. I just wanted to give you a look into different peoples heads about what is and what did happen in their lives.<strong>

**Please review, good or bad!**

**XOX**


	7. Chapter 3

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you.**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 – melissa2005**

**- narusakulove97 - Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98**

**- LilMissSomethingelse - LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo – CrazyAddie**

**- DestinyOrton - rach**

**Back on track kind of maybe sort of, as much on track as I usually am with this thing. I think the usual applies at this point. I will list where you can find the outfits worn in this chapter and I really implore that you check them out to get a better view of my OC. I put a lot of effort into each and everyone! Or you can go to the tumblr I made for it. Peri's inspiration is there to or you can just Google (Ashley Slanina-Davies). Also I recently put together a collection of what Peri's room looks like and what Peri's home looks like. It also has pictures of her two dogs. And if you go to the Soul Mate tumblr you can see her car and her parents car, just the random things that might help you put the picture together.**

**OutFits: www polyvore com / untitled _14 /set?id = 130793909**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _15 /set?id = 130802656**

**I really hope you like this, I am getting through the whole episode in one chapter so it will be a long one! Be warned!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mauling's, Slushies, and Star Gazing**

I didn't remember much from Saturday night. I woke up in my room sandwiched between my mom and dad, with no memory of how I got there. They were acting cagey and twitchy all day, ignoring my eyes and making excuses to leave a room I was in. I was still pissed at them about lying to me but I wasn't about to bring it up yet, I didn't even know if Derek was telling the truth or not so I wasn't going to go and accuse them. I spent the whole of Sunday in a trance, like I was in some kind of zombie faze. I didn't know how I got home or why my parents were in my room when I woke up and I didn't remember having any kind of dreams either. I didn't want any company or to even socialize so I just locked myself in my room and watched Netflix all day. Around noon though Isaac climbed through my window, not listening when my parents told him I didn't want to see anyone. I was glad he didn't listen; Isaac's presence drew me out of my funk a little. He didn't ask questions and he didn't push me to talk, he just laid there beside me and watched whatever I wanted to watch and he didn't even ask stupid questions. It was a good end to a very confusing and horrible week.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

Stiles caught up to me as soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I still hadn't shook this weird funk so I missed most of what he was telling me but I caught the gist of it. He was informing me that Derek had been released and how Scott was able to control the shift when he almost attacked Allison after the game. I just nodded and hummed at all the right moments so he would think I was listening to him but I really wasn't. I spotted Isaac locking up his bike and that was the only place I wanted to be right now, with my best friend who didn't go on and on about werewolves.

"I'll see you later Stiles." I dismissed myself in mid sentence, walking over to my Captain and wrapping him in a hug. He didn't question it or try and push me away he just wrapped his arms around me and started walking both of us into the school. "I wish we had the same class right now, I don't want to be left alone with Scott and Stiles."

"Well you could always sit with Danny or Jackson," no thank you, Jackson was way worse than Stiles right now. I didn't want to hear him whine about Scott and lacrosse.

"Nope I want to stay with you today, you don't drone on about annoying things." He laughed at the way I was pouting like a child and disentangled himself from my arms.

"Here we are my lady, now I have to get to my locker so I'm not late." He dropped me off at my locker turning to leave.

I caught his wrist before he could run off, "Sit with me at lunch?" I asked still pouting.

"Sure, just come and find me." He laughed again as he jogged away to his locker.

I had Harris first period today and I wasn't in a cheerful mood about that. Everyone was buzzing around and whispering about something but I wasn't really bothered with it. "Attention student this is your principle. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." What the hell was happening now?! Can we just have one day that was rainbows and unicorns? This was high school not freaking Twilight! I got my books and sulked off to class, I really needed to shake this funk. I didn't feel like me, I wasn't this kind of girl and I didn't like the way it was making me feel. I passed Jackson on my way to class and saw that his locker door was completely crushed and off the hinges. "Might want to find your inner peace there Hulk."

I didn't want to deal with the chuckle twins or Jackson on his period so I picked a seat all the way in the back and as far away from all three of them as I could get. I was just lucky there was still a seat open next to my good ol' gal pal Erica. "Hey mind if I join you today?"

"Go ahead," she whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Erica we've talked about this, you have to use your Queen voice... and look people in the eyes! Intimidate the lowly peasants and let them know who runs things!" I've been trying to get her to break out of her shell since middle school when I broke a guy's nose for making fun of her after she had pretty bad seizure.

She just laughed and moved her bag so I could sit down. "I'm not that kind of person Peri." Why was I surrounded by people who insisted on tearing themselves down? You gotta let the bullies know they can't touch you. Walk with your head held high even when you feel like running away crying.

"You're a bad ass bitch Erica; you'll be walking over all of their corpses on your way to your throne."

"You read too much Game of Thrones."

"No I read a healthy amount of Game of Thrones... now next time remember, you are the Queen!"

Class went on like it did every day. I could see Scott and Stiles aggressively whispering about something and I really didn't want to know what was going on now. It seemed to be one thing or another around here. Mr. Harris interrupted the two and I was glad, their 'whispering' was starting to border on _'everyone can hear everything you say'_.

"Mr. Stilinski if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in awhile... I think you and Mr. McCall might benefit from a little distance… yes?"

"No…" it was never an easy thing to do, separating the chuckle twins. Sometimes it was a fate worse than death and it never really worked anyway. But he separated them anyway, putting Stiles closer to me and ruining my plan to keep as far away from him as possible.

After about a minute of class resuming as normal the girl sitting next to Scott noticed something out the window, "Hey I think they found something!" now I wasn't one to rubber neck but I went to the window like everyone else, following behind Erica. The paramedics and cops were wheeling a man out of the woods; he was covered in blood from what I could tell.

"Oh God!" I grabbed onto Erica's arm when the man shot up off the gurney, god that was humiliating, screaming like a frightened little child. I backed away towards Scott and Stiles to see what they were talking about.

"Stiles I did that." Wait what? Hold the phones... Jesus, did my friend really just say he mauled a man almost to death? No way in Cancun would Scott do something like that. But before I could question what the hell they were talking about Mr. Harris ushered us all back to our seats trying to salvage this class, which was an impossible task, everyone was too busy whispering and gossiping to care what he was trying to teach.

"What do you think happened to him?" Erica whispered over to me, joining in on the gossip like a normal teenage girl, but in this situation I wasn't a normal teenage girl because I had a pretty clear idea what happened to him but if I wanted to stay out of the nut house there was no way I was going to be sharing my theories.

"I have no idea…"

… … …

I wasn't felling as zombie-ish now as I was this morning, and I was trying to put the mauled man to the back of my head until I had a moment alone with Scott and Stiles. It was a good thing, my funk was starting to lift ever so slightly, and then I spotted my favorite little zamboni driver. I tutored him on the weekend for extra college credit, but even if I wasn't getting something out of it I would still hang out with him, he was a cool dude and he had a lot of qualities I admired. "Hey Vernon, my main man, need to grab a few vowels with you... ... come and walk me to lunch."

"Why do you always call me that, it's Boyd okay." Aw my big teddy was in a sour mood today, and he really needed to get over this aversion he had with his name. I mean his parents probably spent a long time picking it out, he should be proud of it. I had a weird and unusual name but I embraced it, I was proud of the women my father named me after; Perpugilliam Brown.

"Oh come on now Vernon, you need to embrace what makes you unique. You have a wonderful name. I mean, Vernon Dahmer; American Civil Rights leader and president of a Mississippi chapter of the NAACP in the early nineteen hundreds. Oh and then there's the father of _THE FATHER _of Rock n' Roll, Vernon Presley, and one more that you might particularly like; Vernon Davis, the NFL Prow Bowl tight end for the San Francisco 49ers." Why must everyone give me that look when I talk? I'm trying to give him sound reasoning as to why he should love his name. "I mean the freaking father of the _FATHER_ of Rock n' Roll is named Vernon, the father of _THE FATHER_ of Rock n' Roll!"

"Whatever, so what do need?" This boy really did need a good cracking to help some of that hard exterior crumble away, but he was helping me come out of my funk just as much as I was helping him come out of his shell bit by bit. Mark my words I would crack Vernon Milton Boyd the fourth if it is the last thing I do!

"Those notes you need for that Chemistry project we're doing for Harris, and to talk about your tutoring tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, thanks for taking those, and I probably won't be able to make the session tomorrow... I have to work." My poor sweet Vernon, thinking he can just lie to me like that. I mean I've known this kid since he was 10. We used to sit on the bleachers at the rink and make fun of all the bad skaters who kept falling on their butts.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Sheba on her pretty white unicorn. Look I knew you wouldn't be able to make tomorrow, I was going to ask if you wanted company for the annual trip to visit your sister's memorial." I really needed something to take me away from all the problems and whenever I went with Vernon to visit his sister I never took the time to think about my problems and I focused on his problems and helping him out.

"Oh... uh, nah you're alright... and uh... thanks for… you know," Oh sweet, sweet Vernon, no one would ever really know the greatness this kid possessed if he didn't come out of that hard cement and iron shell of his.

"It's cool, so we're rescheduled for Saturday, and don't think I'm not gonna bust your ass on those equations... and I want a free zamboni ride too!" There they are, those gorgeous pearly whites. This kid truly had no idea what he was capable of. I was in the presence of the future leader of the free world!

"Yeah whatever, get out of here McCormick!" Truly amazing! He swatted at my leg as I tried to get a nice big handful of his butt. I turned around and realized this was the first time I had really laughed since Saturday. I couldn't find Isaac anywhere in the cafeteria so I went to go look for him in the library.

"PEAR!" Someone yelled from across the cafeteria and of course it was Stiles, it's always Stiles.

"Yo! Where's the fire Stilinski?"

"My pants, and what on god's green earth are you wearing. I mean what would your father say?"

I had to agree with him a bit, the outfit of choice today was a bit revealing, but hey that was just me, plus it was super comfortable. I was going for lazy comfortable today especially after the weekend I had, but I was starting to appreciate the freeing nature of it now that my funk was starting to lift "Um, probably something like, '_Sweetie I think you're missing a button or two_', why?"

"Your family is just so freaking weird," well he had a point there. More of a point then even he knew.

"Tell me something I don't know... so Stiles what can I do you for today?" I asked perching on top of one of the tables by the door.

"So do you know anything about the guy they found on the bus?"

"Uh, no… should I?"

"Well your dad works at the hospital…"

"Yeah he does, but Stiles I haven't talked to my dad since this morning and he doesn't just call me up in the middle of school to talk about half dead guys…"

"Yeah your probably right… it's just I'm trying to help Scott, he had this really real dream that he ripped Allison's throat out on the bus and then a guy turns up half dead after being attacked on the bus… he thinks he did it and I'm trying to convince him that he didn't."

"Crap yeah that would make since… no I mean… I don't think it makes since that he would kill someone, what I mean is that now what I overheard him saying this morning makes sense… um… I'm sorry I can't help… this whole thing is just getting out of hand. Have you thought about asking Derek?" I asked, getting up off the table and following Stiles through the lunch line.

"No, not going to happen… I still think he killed that girl…"

"Well I don't think he did, I think he really cared about her."

"So you know who she was then?"

"Well no... but what kind of killer goes through all that to get rid of a body."

"It was his sister… Lauren or something like that."

"Uh… Stiles…" that name sounded oddly familiar to me. I couldn't really place why I felt I knew that name. "I'm not going to have this argument with you again and again. I'm having lunch with Isaac today so I have to go find him." We had made our way through the lunch line and met Scott at the end. I walked with them to their table and was about to leave when Lydia and her group sat down… I think hell had just frozen over. I couldn't move from my spot as I watched in shock and awe as they all started sitting down; even Jackson was going to sit down.

"Cause I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot." Oh ew gross, Danny's disgusting comment is what finally snapped me out of it.

"Danny sweetie there is not enough reason in the world to use that term. It's called a vagina my dear sweet innocent gay friend." I kissed him on his cheek as I passed by, making sure to smack Jackson as hard as I could on the back of the head.

"I don't know what this vagina you talk of is Peri." He laughed, swatting my butt as I made my way out of the cafeteria.

I started eating my cheeze-its on my way to find Isaac. If he wasn't in the cafeteria then he was probably studying in the library so that's where I headed. As I turned the corner I saw a group of senior guys huddled in a group laughing and filming something on their phones. I couldn't see what it was from where I was but if it was a fight I wasn't going to miss out on that. As I got closer I could hear what they were saying, "look at this freak," "man I think she pissed herself." Oh god, I ran the rest of the way, pushing through the guys to get to the poor girl flopping around on the ground. These dick bags were just standing around filming her and making fun of her, she could seriously hurt herself. "You think this is funny dick bag?" I asked the one that was still laughing and stupid enough to still be hanging around. The other guys had run off as soon as I showed up.

"What's your problem bitch?" oh he was going to see bitch.

"Oh no you don't get to call anyone bitch right now." I stood up making sure to step around Erica. I grabbed the five hundred dollar phone out of his hand and slammed it to the ground watching the screen split in half. I then brought my heel down on it about five times. "I guess your gonna have to ask mommy and daddy to buy you another one bitch. Now screw off before I cut your tiny little baby dick off!" I knelt back down to help Erica and decided I was going to bypass the school and call 911 myself. Who knows how long she had been seizing.

I sat with her while we waited for the ambulance, brushing the hair away from her face and running my fingers through her crazy curls. I whispered some comforting words in her ear so she would stay relaxed, and droned on about Wonder Women, the comic me and Erica liked to read together. The ambulance arrived about five minutes before lunch was over and I saw Isaac walking around the corner headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed his arm and dragged him behind me as I walked out to the ambulance with Erica.

"I'll come see you after school, okay Erica." I reassured her as she was loaded in the back. I stopped the paramedic before he could get in. "Can you have someone let me know how she is when you get her to the hospital?" he nodded his head and shut the door. I turned in Isaac's arms and held him in a tight hug. I was worried about Erica but I was even more pissed at those dickheads who just stood around and watched her suffer.

"She'll be okay Peri, she's strong." He whispered trying to reassure me.

"I know… you should have seen those idiots, they just stood there recording her!" I yelled, pulling away and heading back into the school. "Why are people so cruel, I wouldn't treat Hitler like that and they go around doing it to someone like Erica?" I was starting to get worked up and I slammed my locker as hard as I could causing everyone in the hall to turn and look at us. "Why don't you all try minding your own GOD DAMN business?!" I was going to have to make a stop at the firing range or make an appointment with my trainer to blow of all this excess anger.

"Just calm down, whoosa… whoosa… go to your mind palace." Just the fact that he was quoting two different things that he knew I loved was making me calm down and getting me to laugh. Especially since he really didn't like those two things, he only tolerated them because I liked them.

"I got to go find Scott and Stiles; I've been neglecting left and right lately. I'll see you later though?"

"Yeah, you're my ride to work." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to go track down thing one and thing two.

… … …

I wasn't successful in my mission but I still had till the end of the day, the good news was I got a text from Melissa during my last class telling me that Erica was fine and she would be waiting to let me see her as soon as I got to the hospital. Thank god she was physically okay, but I knew she wouldn't ever get over the humiliation of what those dicks did. Erica was a sensitive person even though I knew there was a Queen somewhere inside just fighting to bust out and chop off some peasant heads. I sat through the last few classes not really paying attention; I could just get notes from the teachers later, one of the perks of being a teacher's pet.

I didn't find Scott and Stiles until the end of the day when I had almost given up and decided to just head out to my car. "And now I'm gonna be late for work!" Scott said looking at the time on his phone and rushing out of the school just leaving Stiles there.

"Scott! You did… AM I ATTRACTIVE TO GAY GUYS?! You didn't answer my question." Nope, he was long gone. Poor Stiles went through this faze at least once every year, ever since he found out what gay really was. No one really knew what to tell him because none of us were gay guys so it wouldn't have been a scientifically correct answer.

I just walked up to my frustrate friend and looked at him with my sad 'poor baby' face. "Oh sweetie…" and I patted his adorable little cheek before following Scott out of the school. Stiles would never get his answer unless he actual asked a gay guy if they found him attractive. I mean I felt his pain, there was a point in my life where I wanted to know if I was appealing to gay women, but I got my answer freshmen year at Lydia's big birthday party when Leslie Stint; a junior and Beacon Hills Highs resident lesbian, kissed me… with tongue. So yeah I knew I could pull in the women if I wanted

… … …

"Peri sweetie it's been awhile." Melissa greeted me when I walked into the hospital.

"Yeah I know, life is just beating me down now a days. The youth don't know what they have." I said letting out a dramatized sigh and plopping down on the receptions desk. "So how is Erica?"

"Uh… she's fine. She's resting right now; we're going to release her as soon as her mother gets here."

"Good… good…. I think I'll go see her now."

"You are a good kid Peri. No one treats her like a normal girl but you make her feel normal." I just took in what she said and went off to find Erica. There wasn't anything good about being a decent person and treating a person like… well… a person. I finally found the Queens room and I could see her lying on her side, a frown on her face. Well this wouldn't do at all, time to pull the dramatics out again. Lucky for me, when I opened her door a nurse was walking by, my plan would work.

"Excuse me miss but where are the guards, do you know who is in this room? Hey don't just walk away… the Queen is just sitting here with no guards, anyone could just walk in! I will be speaking to your boss about your incompetence!" I shouted at the poor nurse but she took it with a grain of salt, I was my father's daughter after all. She just walked away laughing while I continued to shout at her. I finally turned back to the open door and saw that my little scene had put a small smile on Erica's face. "These peasants don't know what they're doing around here. Leaving the Queen unattended…" I plopped down beside her on the bed and threw my arm over her shoulder. "So my majesty how's its hanging?" she just laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You're a freak you know that."

"Yeah I know, and I will rule the world with the rest of the freaks and weirdos. You will be our all mighty ruler." We just sat there and stared up at the ceiling trying to pick out different shapes, kind of like watching the clouds. Soon after that we fell into a silence, I thought she was a sleep at first but her quiet voice broke through.

"Thank you Peri… you're the only one at that school that cares." Sometimes I really hated human kind.

"Oh that's not true…"

"Yes it is, you're the only friend I have."

I hugged her closer to me and laid my head on hers, "no… you've got me and Isaac, he was really worried about you too."

"He only cares because he likes you."

"Pish posh… now abolish those negative thoughts right now. You're too pretty to be so negative." She just laughed and we went back to shape spotting.

Her mom finally showed up not long after that, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. I never really liked Mrs. Reyes; she talked down to her daughter way too much. I walked out to reception with them and gave Erica the biggest hug I could muster and gave her a kiss on the cheek promising to see her tomorrow. I turned back to the reception desk and hopped up on the top so I could sit and chat with Mama.

"Did your little angel bring you dinner?" I asked noticing the white bag on the counter.

"Yeah my little angel wanted the car… it was an attempted bribe."

"Kids today…" suddenly there was screaming coming from one of the rooms down the hall and Melissa was off like a shot. I attempted to jump off the desk but some nurse came rushing by and knocked me off balance. Don't ask me how I managed it but I ended up smacking my head on the way down and then everything went black.

… … …

"Mom seriously I'm fine, it's just a little cut. My head is made of harder stuff than that counter." I had been arguing with both my parents ever since they were called to pick me up from the hospital after my epic face plant into the mighty counter. I was checked out and I didn't have a concussion but they were acting like I just survived serious brain trauma. I had gotten a text from Batman telling me to meet him and Spidey at the school, something about Scott trying to remember if he attacked the guy or not. I knew I didn't want to sit at home being bored all night so I was trying to convince them to let me leave.

"Honey you need to rest, not going and gallivanting off doing god knows what with Stiles."

"I'm going to be honest here; if you don't let me leave through the front door I'm just going to sneak out the window." I was not going to be stuck inside all night with nothing to do, and Isaac wasn't going to be able to come over so my only choice was to hang out with left and right.

"Fine… just please be careful."

"Careful is my middle name." I gave her a salute and was out the door faster than the Flash.

… … …

I saw Stiles sitting in his jeep alone when I walked up, I must be late. I spotted Scott walking up to the bus the guy was attacked in. I decided to have a little fun since Stiles was looking all pouty about being left behind. I crept around to the driver side of the car making sure to stay down low enough so he wouldn't see me in the rear-view mirror, then I counted to ten and jumped up, slamming my hands against his window screaming bloody murder. I don't think I have seen anything so funny in my life, he literally jumped into the other seat pressing himself against the passenger side door, and I could hear him screaming. "God! Don't do that! There's a murdering werewolf lurking around out there you know!" He yelled as he stumbled out of the jeep.

"Oh… god… that was beautiful!" I couldn't stop laughing; I would remember that for the rest of my life.

"Where is your car?" he asked leaning against the open door.

"Parked it a couple blocks away… I'm not stupid enough to have my car seen lurking around the school late at night." Didn't he know someone was nearly killed here last night, there was no doubt extra security lurking around here somewhere.

"So you walked all the way here?" Why was he asking stupid questions? They were literally pointless, just filling the space almost.

"Yes Stiles, now stop filling the space with stupid questions." We stood there waiting for Scott to get done sniffing around for clues, and then we heard yelling and saw Scott bolt off the bus. I scrambled into the backseat while Stiles jumped behind the wheel. Scott did some magical ninja moves and flipped over the chain fence.

"Come on, come on," Stiles and I chanted together as Scott scrambled into the jeep.

"GO GO GO!" Stiles pulled out some pretty impressive GTA moves, getting away from the school, and of course that meant I was flying around the back seat like a lost sock in a dryer.

"Did it work, did you remember?" Stiles asked, well I'm assuming it was him since I coulnd't actually see anyone form where I was.

"Yeah I was there last night… and the blood, none of it was mine." Did Scotty actually attack the poor bus driver man? I mean no that can't be it if none of his blood was actually at the scene of the crime.

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked, mimicking my same concern.

"No! I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek!" No way, seriously when were these two going to get off the 'blame Derek for everything' train. It was getting old and very annoying! God my foot was stuck! I pulled at the vice that was wrapped around my ankle but still tried to pay attention to the conversation that was going on in the front seat.

"What about the driver?"

"Yeah the driver?" I asked, still pulling at the seat belt, but I really wanted to know why he was the one that was attacked and why he would think Derek would be the one doing the attacking and why Scott was there in the first place...

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait… What… Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Exactly, I tried showing my agreement with Stiles but they weren't really paying attention and I was also currently stuck upside down, struggling to right myself, but my foot was stuck around the seat belt. It was like a scene from the J-Lo movie, some of Ice Cubes best work really.

"That's what I don't get!" Scott yelled, he sounded like he was trying to figure it all out too. I also think I was going to lose my foot, the seat belt was really cutting off the circulation.

"It's gotta be a pack thing." Stiles supplied for the rest of the class.

"Or… you know… he didn't do it!" I yelled but they still weren't paying attention to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation… you two kill together." What was this gang wars or something? The damn seat belt wasn't letting me go either. Damn it! This couldn't be good for the head injury that I had received earlier.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience."

"Maybe to a wolf, you don't need to judge…" I mumbled to myself, trying to muster the core strength to sit up and get a better hold on the seat belt and get myself released. I just really wanted some help back here!

"Yeah but you didn't do it." oh god… the circulation was starting to really go, it was starting to get numb now. "Which means you're not a killer, and it also means that…"

"I can go out with Allison!" REALLY! This was ridiculous!

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me!" I just gave up struggling and flopped back onto the floorboard heaving a sigh of defeat. My mom was right, I should have just stayed home... all the blood was just pooling into my head now and I didn't even care, there was no meaning to life anymore.

"Oh yeah… that too."

"Stiles… my car is like right there, you can stop now!" I yelled, mustering enough energy to reach up and smack his arm.

"What are you doing down there?" Scott asked, finally noticing my presence.

"You know… just thought I would try out a new way of sitting in a car. Maybe take a nap while I was at it… WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING DOWN HERE?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

I don't know how I got to this point in my life. Here I was knees deep in this Twilight book everyone has been going crazy tits about while Lydia and Allison were trying to pick out a suitable date night outfit for Allison.

"Why are you reading that anyway?" Lydia asked as she threw another possible outfit back into the closet.

"It's just so bad that it keeps sucking you back in… I mean who actually talks like this… she's sixteen and she talks like she's in a Jane Austen novel." I flipped to the next page, not moving my eyes from this train wreck of a book.

"You should come with us tonight Peri." Allison chimed in. Yeah that was so not happening, I learned a long time ago to never try and have a good time when playing any kind of game with Jackson Whittemore. He always turned it into World War III.

"Nah you're alright…"

"Yeah you can even bring your little boyfriend." Lydia always the little helper. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"That's because I don't, Lydia just has a very active imagination."

"Please you and Lahey have been attached at the hip since forever."

"Oh you and that Isaac guy are dating… I can see it."

"No you really can't because we are not dating. Isaac is my best friend… that's it!" I think I've had this discussion with Lydia about twenty times and she still wants to believe that we're dating. The only perk to it was she never tried to set me up with the douche bags on the lacrosse team.

"They may not be 'dating' but they have something going on." Allison just gave me a little scandalized look, one eyebrow raised, while I tried my best to hit Lydia in the back of the head with my book.

"I'm not having sex with Isaac… in fact I'm not having sex with anyone." Lydia just snorted, her hands still going through Allison's closet, but Allison was looking at me like I had three heads.

"You're a virgin?" she asked like she had just found the rarest jewel in the Nile.

"I know… it's so tragic."

"Yes… alright… I'm still carrying around my flower… stop looking at me like that!"

"But you're so pretty…" Allison said still in shock. I didn't really understand what she was getting at with that statement. What did my looks have to do with my virginal status? My confusion at the statement must have shown because she sat out on trying to explain. "I mean you could have any guy…"

"I tell her this all the time… if only she wasn't emotionally a twelve year old boy…"

"I'm just not all that into sex…" I mumbled, fiddling with the button on my skirt. It was kind of true, ever since puberty all my friends had ever talked about was having sex and wanting to have lots and lots of sex. I just never understood what was so great about it really. In my world I was like the Kakapo, a rare and endangered species, the sixteen year old virgin.

"What is it like in that world of yours Peri?" Lydia asked still going through outfit after outfit.

"Liberating and free… but I think I'm going to leave you two to it. I'm craving a slushy and then I might go and hang out in a graveyard." I got up grabbing my bag and trying to find the book I threw at Lydia, letting the girls get back to their date night.

"Hmm pass… pass… huu… let me see." Lydia may have been a lot of things but she was very good at picking out the right outfit. "Pass… pass… pass on all of it. God Allison your taste is uh dwindling by the second…" then she must have spotted something suitable, "This," she was holding something that wasn't really my taste but I guess it would do. Then Mr. Argent came walking in, gaining Lydia's attention, and I knew I wasn't the only one who found Mr. Argent to be a total DILF.

"Dad… hello…"

"Right… I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock." Lydia just threw herself down on Allison's bed making me bounce off onto the floor as I was trying to riffle under the bed for my book.

"Hey Mr. Argent."

"Dad do you need something?"

"Wanted to tell you, you'll be staying in tonight." Ohhh… hey a beanie baby, I shoved it to the side so I could grab my book. Then I realized how much of a compromising position I was in. I had landed upside down and I was wearing a skirt… I was totally flashing mini me right now.

"What... I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animals out there attacking people." Oh like he didn't know what was really going on out there? She started to argue back, but the kid never wins when the parent has 200% made up their mind on something. "Hey it's out of my hands, there's a curfew, and no one's aloud out past 9:30 p.m. Hey no more arguing." It was almost like a normal parental moment, if it wasn't for the fact that it looked like he was going on a little hunting trip.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia was always stirring the pot, trying to make things that much worse.

"Sometimes… but not tonight." That was my cue.

"I'm just gonna head out now… you two have fun…" I left before I could be implicated in this little act of teenage rebellion. When I got out to my car I could see Allison heading to her car, and Lydia was just coming out the front door. I gave them both a little wave goodbye and headed out to get my slushy on.

… … …

I had been standing in front of the slushy machine for the last ten minutes trying to decide between red and blue. I knew Isaac would want a red one, red was his favorite. I just couldn't decide which one I was in the mood for. After another three minutes I decided to be wild and crazy, I mixed them, making a pretty purple slushy. I was also stocking up on sugar and processed snack foods so we would have a nice well balanced meal for dinner tonight. After I paid for everything and before I collected it up I put my headphone in so I could have some entertainment on my walk to the graveyard. I dropped my car off at home so I could enjoy the beautiful night we were having.

When I walked out I noticed someone had pulled into the gas station while I was inside. Whoever it was they were driving a piece of automobile magic. It was a beautiful piece of art. Then two SUV's pulled up in front of and behind it. I came to a complete stop as Chris Argent got out of one of the cars. No one had yet to notice me… it was starting to become a running theme in my life lately. I leaned slightly to the left to see who they were caging in and it was none other than Derek Hale. I had to see what was about to go down, I pulled out my ear buds so I could hear what they were saying.

"Nice ride… black cars though… very hard to keep clean, I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." He had some pretty odd intimidation tactics. "You have something this nice… you wanna take care of it right." I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone, he was trying to intimidate him by washing his windshield. "Personally… I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days… do you?" Wow that was a low blow. I felt like I should be doing something instead of just standing here and letting them talk to Derek like that, but I didn't really know what I could do to help him, and that was eating at me. "There we go… you can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer."

"You forgot to check the oil."

"Check the man's oil." Now I didn't know what that was code for but I wasn't just going to stand back anymore. I walked up next to the gas pump just as some jerk came up and busted out Derek's window. Well that was rude.

"Looks good to me."

"Also looks highly illegal…" I said as I stepped closer Derek, finally gaining everyone's attention. "Destruction of property and I mean I don't know how you would explain that baton or the crazy amount of guns that are no doubt in your cars." No one really knew what to do. I could see Derek was amused but he was putting on his brooding face.

"Peri I think you should stay out of this." Mr. Argent said stepping forward.

"But it's my duty as a law abiding citizen to report a crime if I witness one. I mean that's what Sheriff Stilinksi is always telling me." I pulled off the sweet innocent girl act so well. The other men there really didn't know what to do. I don't think even Mr. Argent knew what to do.

"This is all above you Peri." Wow that almost sounded like he was insulting my intelligence.

"Well it all seems pretty level, your friend here just broke this nice young man's window… on your order sir, and from what I know with my tiny little girl brain, that is destruction of property… which is against the law… But that's just what my very tiny and stupid girly brain thinks sir."

"Make better friends Peri… and drive safe." He threw the last statement Derek's way. Everyone just piled back into their cars and drove off.

"Was it something I said…?"

"You're an idiot… putting a target on your back like that." Derek barked at me as he walked around his car.

"Or maybe I smell… Do I smell?" I asked Derek, lifting my arm and shoving it his way, offering it to him to smell.

"Did you even hear what I said Peri?"

"Don't be stupid…" he gave me his best grumpy cat face. "To late for that now, I did that last week. Welp… enjoy the rest of your night grumpy cat… I have business plans…" I put my headphones back in and turned up the volume until I couldn't hear anything else. "Oh and a heads up, Scott and Stiles think you're the one that attacked the bus driver!" I yelled not really sure if he heard me… I mean I couldn't even really hear myself.

I was just going to let all the werewolf business drift to the back of my mind and spend a nice evening with my best friend, eating junk food and enjoying my slushy. I decided to sing along to the song I was listening to. I didn't care if it was disturbing the peace or not. I sang loud enough so I could hear myself.

_"I've never been afraid of the highest heights, or afraid of flying, now."_ I added in some dance moves. "_I've never been afraid of the wildest fights; not afraid of dying! But now I want off this ride, 'cause you're scaring me, and I don't like where we're going. I need a new fun fair, 'cause you're scaring me, and I don't like where we're going. And now you're gonna miss me. I know you're gonna miss me. I guarantee you'll miss me. 'cause you changed the way you kiss me. 'cause you changed the way you kiss me."_ By the time I got past the chorus of the song I had made it to the graveyard. I could see Isaac up on the backhoe and he was laughing his head off, no doubt laughing at my singing.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so I can climb up and get into your underwear." I yelled up at him only succeeding in making him laugh even more. "I even brought dinner!" I lifted the bag as proof. "Oh and a slushy." I said holding up my other hand that was holding the cup holder. He signaled for me to hold on so I went over to our tree and sat everything out.

"I could hear you coming like a mile away!" he laughed as he plopped down right beside me rifling through the bag of goodies and snatching his slushy out of the cup holder.

"Just giving the neighborhood a free show, people should be paying big bucks to hear this beautiful voice."

"Again… Donald Duck…" I threw a sour gummy worm at his head as I snatched the Reese's out of his hand.

"I have the voice of an angel… bastard!" We got out all the snacks that we wanted, I handed Isaac the left ear bud and we laid back to look at the stars. We laid in quiet, listening to different random songs and looking for different constellations.

"Look… that's Canis Major there… and Canis Minor over there… they are said to be Orion's trusted dogs. Best friends of the skies." This was always my favorite time of night, sometimes when Isaac would come over we would just go outside, put music on, and watch the night sky move and change.

We just laid there for hours eating all the junk food until we felt sick to our stomachs, then I talked Isaac into letting my ride on the backhoe. He always told me no when I asked and I always ended up right on his lap helping him dig the graves. It made me feel like a real farmer instead of that game on Facebook that just drove me crazy. We decided we would camp out here tonight; his dad didn't care about Isaac not coming home as long as he thought he was up late finishing up a job. He got a little blanket out of the shed and we cuddled up, me showing him more constellations and him not seeing what I was showing him. I finally fell asleep to the sound of Isaac singing along to John, Paul, George, and Ringo.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better…"

… … …

_**They both laid there, blissfully unaware of the glowing red eyes that were watching them, the rage and anger rolling through the air around it, a hint of recognition as the song filtered to his ears.**_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD! I WANT REVIEWS!<strong>

**So I hope you like! Next chapter Peri will be being a little over protective perv and then after that you will get to see Peri's meeting with Kate Argent! I am excited to wright that! YAY! So review if you are as excited for that meeting as me! And if you are excited to see Peri perv over shirtless Derek in the animal clinic! YAY!**

**Song: Example - Changed the Way You Kiss Me – (www youtube com / watch?v= CLXt3yh2g0s)**

**and the Rapunzel line is from a Beastie Boys song.**

**XOX**


	8. Chapter 4

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you.**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**

**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4**

**Sorry it took so long to deliver this but I was having terrible writers block and I've also just been watching the newest episode over and over again because I love it so much, I mean Derek giving out Halloween candy, love it! But here is the next installment! It's not much but I wanted to give you something to tie you over. This is mostly just a filler chapter. Isaac and Peri!**

**The same always applies, outfits will be posted here and if you want anything else you can check out the Soul Mate blog, you can also ask me questions there.**

**Reviews are very much wanted, good or bad! You have no idea how giddy and happy I get when one of you guys sends me a review. :D**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _16 /set?id = 130806847**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _17 /set?id = 130809808**

**Songs used in this chapter are: Sued - Beautiful Ones, Mazzy Star - Fade Into You**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**And In That Moment We Were Infinite!**

I went for the flute full of champagne as the waiter walked by but my mom slapped my hand away. It was like eleven o'clock, my feet were killing me, and if I had to listen to one more person talking about politics or a villa in the south of France I was going to shoot myself, or stick my heel in my ear. My mom had dragged me to one of her work functions since my dad had to work, lucky bastard. Another waiter walked by and this time my mom wasn't watching so I snatched the champagne flute off his tray and threw it back like a shot, I sneezed when the tingly little bubbles went up my nose.

"Mom can I please just leave… I have school tomorrow." I begged, putting on my best puppy dog pout. I mean I wasn't actually going home, I told Isaac I would text him when I got out of this and we could hang out. He finally had a free night, no work, no homework, and his he texted me that his dad had passed out early so we wanted to paint the town red and ride around doing goofing teenager things. "Pleeeeeeeeease…"

"Okay… get Lionel to drive you home… tell your father I'll be back late." She finally gave in.

"Thank you!" I squealed kissing her on the cheek before taking my leave, collecting my coat and going to stand outside to wait for Lionel. "Hey big man… to the graveyard!" I greeted our driver, giving him direction. He didn't question me, because Lionel heard it enough times after I got permission to ditch one of these stupid functions. I sat up front with the big man, keeping him company on the drive to the graveyard. We chatted about his lovely family, his new little baby girl, and his sons first soccer game, Lionel was a really chill guy who was doing this lousy job to support his amazing family and I had to admire the guy for that.

When he pulled up to the gates of the grave yard I saw Isaac waiting next to his bike. "I'll catch you on the flip side Lionel my man!" I bid him a farewell, leaving a big tip. He gave me his disapproval face, he hated when I left a big tip, but he deserved it. "Early present for Tommy… get him some off the chain soccer equipment… an investment in his future as a kick ass player!" He just laughed and gave me a salute in farewell.

"So Steve where are we off to tonight?" I asked Izzy, hands on my hips, feet crossed, and head tilted slightly to the side.

"A ride?!"

"Notebook style?!" I asked getting slightly excited. I loved riding on his handle bars, it was better than a roller coaster. I might have even been hopping up and down in my excitement.

"Think you can handle that in your get up?" he asked pointing out my current state of dress. Yeah he had a good point, I was currently in a dress and heels.

"Sure I can, I'm female, we can do anything in a pair of heels. Now pick a song and lets gets this night started." I threw him my phone so he could pick a song before we got started, then I would take over the radio after that so he could focus on not crashing. He went for early 90's Brit pop, a great late night ride song, and it was totally about us. I gave him a thumbs up at his choice and hopped up on the handle bars putting my heels on the pegs. I had to wrap my hands around his so he could have better control over the bike.

"You ready?" he asked, handing me my phone back, and getting the bike ready to take off.

"Hi-Yo, Silver… AWAY!" I yelled into the night and he took off causing me to squeal like a little school girl and I heard him laughing behind me as he peddled down the empty streets, nothing but our childish laughter and Suede filling the quiet. When I was sure he had a steady pace going I let go of his hands and threw mine over my head letting them trail in the air, "WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I let out a loud joyous shout, hoping I woke up every single sleeping person on the block. This was how I wanted to spend my nights, not at some stupid black tie cocktail party or hunting down weird werewolf clues. In moments like this I could forget the fact that one of my oldest friends is a werewolf and my parents have been lying to me since I was born. In moments like this I was reminded of the only constant in my life, Isaac was always there for me no matter what and he didn't judge me for my weird habits. He was normal, no actually he was not normal, he was way more than that, he was the most special thing in this old pokey town. Screw werewolves and hunters, Isaac Lahey was the most spectacular and supernatural thing this town has ever seen.

He made one particular crazy turn almost dumping me right off the front, "Jeez Evel Knievel… take it easy!" I yelled back at him lowering my hands back down to grasp his. "So where's the first stop?" I asked, just taking in the street lamps buzzing by.

"The park? Maybe walk along the lake?" he suggested, and it sounded perfect.

"Then the park it shall be maestro! Onward and upward!" Mazzy Star came on next and it was a nice peaceful song to narrate our ride to the park. I dropped my head back and closed my eyes so I could just enjoy the feeling of flying… like Charlie said… in this moment I really did feel infinite.

I hopped off the handle bars once we reached the park and my mind was only on one thing, I needed to take these freaking shoes off like right now! I let out a low guttural groan of pleasure once I had freed the beasts and wiggled my toes. "That is so much better… now let's go for that nice quiet walk." I sad grabbing a hold of Isaac's hand and dragging him down to the lake after he had locked his bike to the bike rack. I put my phone away so we could listen to the beautiful music that nature was making for us tonight. I held my shoes in one hand and Isaac's hand in the other and we just walked, shoving each other, laughing, and pointing out different kinds of bugs and frogs sometimes stopping to skip and rock or two. It was all just really light and easy, very comfortable and relaxed. But I had to get Isaac's input on something and I knew it would bring the mood down.

"Isaac if someone you loved and cared about had been lying to you your whole life, and it was about something life changing, how would you… I don't know… feel about that?" I asked, not meeting his gaze. It was really me trying to kill two birds with one stone, I wanted to know how he would feel about the fact that I was lying to him and also I just wasn't sure how I should be feeling about my parent's big lie.

"Well… I don't know, if it was out of protection… I guess I would be pissed but I would understand, people do crazy things to protect the ones they love. But if they were lying about something that was apart of my life, something I deserved to know, whether it was to protect me or not… I would just be pissed… what's going on Peri?" I could tell he was really concerned and just that little bit of insight gave me butterflies.

"My mom and dad have been lying to me about something… well I think they have. The source isn't really trustworthy… but if I'm right about it… I mean I think it's a pretty big part of my life…"

"But you and your parents are the most open family I have ever seen." He seemed genuinely shocked by the thought of my parents lying to me; he wasn't the only one though.

"Not really, I mean I still haven't talked to them about Hendrix… it's been three years and I still can't talk to them about that night. They don't even know about the other note he left. Then I find out they have been keeping this HUGE secret from me…"we weren't like the stepford family or anything, but I liked to think we had an open and honest relationship.

"What is this big lie, big secret?" No… no, absolutely no! I cannot tell him about this! I mean, hell I don't even think I know all of it, ever night, every time I close my eyes it's like tuning into a fuzzy snowy channel, everything is muffled and on top of that I have Derek Hale telling me this big truth… I didn't even know if I could trust him.

"Um… I…" My silence spoke volumes to all the lies that had been going around in my life and in my head. I couldn't ever start to come up with a viable lie to tell him so I decide to just not say anything,

"Okay… you don't want to tell me, I get it, just trust your parents Peri. Everything they do, they do it because they love you. Even more so after everything with Jimmy." I knew he was right but there was no way on hell I was going to just drop this and trust my parents good judgment. For years werewolves were just running in and out of my house and I had no freaking idea.

"You're right, kind of… look I'll drop it for now… I have much bigger things to worry about right now anyway!"

"Like what?" he asked, like I never had any big stressful crisis ever in my life.

"Convincing you to give me a piggy back ride… my feet are killing me!" I turned my pout on him, throwing in the puppy eyes.

"You're lucky you weigh the same as a feather, hop up." He stopped, bending down so I could hop on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and when he stood up he hitched his arms behind my legs to make sure I was nice and secure. "Dip your finger in acid or toe bitten off by a camel?"

"Oh… tough one…whole finger or just like the tippy top part?"

"Whole finger!"

"Okay… is the camel fully crown and big or like a little cute baby?"

"Big and grumpy!"

"Oh god that's a toughie… finger in acid!" I spotted a nice place to sit a few feet away and I knew he wouldn't be able to carry me around all night. "Over there… take us to the tree my liege!" I thought he was just going to walk us over there but instead he hooked his arms tighter around my legs and took off running. I let out a high pitched squeal and gripped his neck tighter. When we arrived at the big tree he let me slip off of his back and he took his jacket off putting it on the ground for me to sit on. Then we both plopped down leaning against the tree, I dropped my head on his shoulder and continued our game. "Kiss only guys for a week or never kiss anyone ever again?" I was just curious if he would pick the same answer that Stiles did when I asked him.

"Oh god seriously… okay, kissing in what way?" he got further in the questioning then Stiles did at least.

"Full on make out!"

"Damn… um I guess I would just go for it… kiss only guys for a week." Yup he picked the same one Stiles did, only Stiles didn't ask me to elaborate on what kind of kissing, it only took him like .01 seconds to answer.

"Walk across a field of sharp glass really fast or twenty feet of hot coals really slow?"

"Coals without a doubt, mind over matter! Okay I have a good one… red pill or the blue pill?"

"Why are you asking me that, every time you ask it we always get into a fight about why it's better to pick one over the other and you always call my choice stupid!"

"Red or blue?!"

"I'm not getting into that with you again!" God he was being stubborn, I decided to pick my battle and ask him another question.

"Killed by Michael Myers or Jason?"

"Myers!" I mean that was an obvious really.

We sat there in quiet for awhile just enjoying all the different sounds around us. Isaac let his head drop onto mine and I closed my eyes, enjoying his presence and warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

I don't really remember when I fell asleep but when I woke up there was a very bright light shinning in my face and my pillow was moving… why was my pillow moving. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that it was the sun shining in my eyes and that my pillow was Isaac's chest. SHIT! We fell asleep in the park! We have school in… SHIT like ten minutes!

"Isaac wake up! ISAAC! WAKE UP!" I slammed my hand into his chest, shaking him and yelling in his ear. He jerked awake, nearly taking my head off, as he jumped up. "We fell asleep and school starts in like ten minutes!"

"Shit!"

"Yeah, look we're gonna be late as it is, we don't have time to…"

"Yeah I know let's go!" We ran back to his bike and all I could really think was how horrible I was going to smell today.

"Do you have any deodorant or cologne at school?" I asked once he took off towards the school. I didn't want to go through school smelling like a hobo's foot.

"Yeah in my locker…"

To say we got a lot of funny looks when we pulled into the parking lot was an understatement. I just ignored all the stares at my over dressed appearance and pulled Isaac along to his locker. I put my clutch in his locker for safe keeping, making sure to get my phone out first. I didn't wait for Isaac to hand me what I needed, I just snatched it once I saw it. I slid my jacket off and put the manly deodorant on under both arms and then I put on a little bit of his cologne. I waited for him to do the same before I dragged him with me to my locker so he could borrow any books he needed for class.

"Oh doing the walk of shame are we?!" Lydia leered from beside my locker when I walked up, I just nodded for Isaac to go ahead once he got the books, he didn't need to be subjected to Lydia right now.

"No walk of shame…"

"You're wearing the same clothes you were last night!" She pointed out but I was very aware that I was wearing the same clothes, they were very glaring, I mean who wears a cocktail dress to school. "And you smell like him."

"Yes I'm aware; we fell asleep at the park last night."

"You dirty little tramp!" She squealed, slapping me on the arm with her Econ book.

"Don't get me started on the things you and Jackson do okay… oh and while we're on the topic, learn to close the freaking blinds you moron!" I glared at Jackson who just rolled his eye and gave me that genuine dick smirk. "My room is right across from yours dick!" I didn't want to talk about Lydia's stupid idea that she thinks I slept with Isaac so I left the two love birds and headed to class. Scott and Stiles were already in their seats when I finally made it; they both looked at me like I had two heads.

"Yes I know I look ridiculous… and no I'm not going to explain." I shot at Stiles who looked like he was about to ask me why I was wearing this thing. "I'm gonna change into my gym clothes after class I just didn't have time…" I plopped down in the seat across from Stiles and turned to the front of the class waiting for the teacher to pass out yesterdays test.

"If Derek isn't the alpha and he's not the one that bit you, then who did?" I heard Stiles whisper to Scott. We had all met up yesterday morning before school and Scott had told us everything, how he had confronted Derek after he found out that the bus driver had died from his injuries. Apparently all the blame they had been putting on Derek was misplaced. He wasn't the one that bit Scott that night; there was some big bad 'alpha' running around out there killing people. I really wanted to do the nana dance and tell them I told you so, but I felt bad for Scott so I rained it in.

"I don't know."

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

"Does Allison's dad know about th—"

"I don't know!" Scott yelled making everyone in the class turn and look at the two idiots. The teacher laid my test on my desk and continued on. A+ and 25% more for extra credit. I looked at Stiles and saw he also got an A, but poor Scott wasn't so lucky, he got a D.

"I could tutor you if you want." I offered, I was always offering but he never accepted.

"Yeah you need to study more." I reached over and smacked Stiles on the back of the head with my test. Like Scott didn't feel bad enough for the slip in his grades. "That was a joke… Scott its one test, you're gonna make it up! Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked, gesturing to between me and him, like maybe we could do our usual study group.

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy!" Stiles and I both said, it was about time Scotty got him some action.

"We're just studying." Yeah right, just studying. It's never 'just studying when the two people are dating.

"Uh no you're not!"

"No I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you, if you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity I swear to god I will have you de-balled!" Stiles ranted on, I couldn't help but laugh because I had gotten the same speech freshmen year when Stiles thought I was dating this senior on the lacrosse team. But I was honestly just tutoring him; Coach was making me as a requirement for letting me on the track team.

"Okay! Just stop with the questions man," poor Scotty.

"Done… no more questions, no more talk about the alpha or Derek… especially Derek… who still scares me." I just couldn't help but be confused by Stiles; I mean almost every night since we saw Derek in the woods he had been on the phone doing nothing but talk about Derek. I knew he was scared of Derek, I mean I didn't really know why the guy wasn't that scary, but he loved to talk about Derek so I knew he wouldn't be able to go like ten minutes without talking about him.

I went through the rest of the day in the same ridiculous dress because I couldn't seem to find the time to get to the locker room and change. I didn't have gym today so I couldn't change them either, and this freaking dress was starting to drive me up the wall. I had been trying to hunt Coach down for the past ten minutes, he had written a note on my Econ test telling me to find him at the end of the day so I could talk to him about getting ready for next year's track team. We had to be more prepared if we wanted to win, we needed better athletes on the team too. I mean where could he be, it's not like he had a lot of places to hide around here. He was always in his office or in the Econ room.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I was too busy looking for any sign of Finstock; like maybe a crying Greenburg or the shrill sound of a whistle being blown repeatedly, when someone stumbled into my shoulder. I wasn't rude enough to just keep walking with out apologizing so I turned around to say sorry but it wasn't some innocent bystander, it was Derek Hale. Why was he here, at our school, and looking like death warmed over twice? He stopped in the middle of the hallway as student after student shoulder chucked him on their rush to get to their next class. His head shot in the direction of my dick next door neighbor. "Where is Scott McCall?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jackson said, copping an attitude with the sickly looking werewolf. Granted Jackson always had that attitude no matter who you were.

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once."

"Hmm… okay tough guy… you know how about I help you find him if you tell me what your selling him." What? Why was he talking about selling things? What could Derek be selling to Scott? I was really confused and kind of amazed neither of them had noticed me standing here watching them. "What is it… is it dianabol… hmm... huh...?" Steroids?

"Steroids?" It would seem the werewolf was just as confused as me. Why would Scott take steroids and why would Jackson think he was.

"No, girl scout cookies, what the hell do you think I'm talking about." Jackson snapped stopping Derek from leaving. I really felt like getting some popcorn and grabbing a comfortable seat. This was starting to get good. "Oh and uh by the way… whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." He was starting to sound like one of those bitchy judges on those make-over shows.

Derek wasn't really reacting to anything Jackson was saying, he was just looking down at his hand and trying to keep his balance. He really did look like he was going to keel over any second, and I was actually starting to get worried for this dickhead. When he seemed to come back I noticed what he had been looking at, there were a few drops of blood leading to where he was standing. I think it was time for me to step in, "I'll find him myself." He went to walk away but Jackson had other plans. He jumped at the sickly werewolf.

"No we're not done here!" He tries to pull Derek back and that was when things got out of control. Derek twisted his arm around his back and shoved Jackson in the lockers pretty hard. From what I could tell he didn't say anything, but when he pulled his hand away they were bloody and so was Jackson's neck, shit!

"Hey, hey, Derek leave him alone!" he jerked his arm out of my grasp and stumbled away. I turned back to Jackson and he had four pretty nasty cuts on the back of his neck. "Jackson are you okay? Let me see it!" He pulled his hand away from his neck and his fingers were all bloody. Shit Derek had cut him pretty deep with his claws.

"No… I'm okay Peri." He mumbled out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He walked away holding the back of his neck. I was morally conflicted, should I follow my friend or go after the cranky dickhead werewolf. I should really go make sure he doesn't go around mauling anymore students.

I noticed he had slumped against wall, then the bell rang making him cringe. Oh yeah the super hearing thing, the bell must really be bothering him. What the hell was wrong with this guy, I mean could werewolves even get sick.

"Derek what the hell are you doing here?" I asked slipping my arm around his back to help support him. He was really shaky on his feet.

"I need to find Scott…" He whispered in a strained voice.

"Yeah… okay… well let's go find Stiles… He'll know where Scott is." I lifted him away from the wall. Jesus Christ this guy was heavy. "What the hell do you weigh dude?" I got some pretty strange looks from my fellow peers as I dragged Mr. Sicky down the hallway. I couldn't find Stiles anywhere so I headed for the parking lot hoping a praying he hadn't left yet.

"We have to find Stiles… God why do you have to be so heavy… Can you at least try and walk a little…" it wasn't easy to carry a like 200 pound werewolf down steps when you only weighed like 120 pounds yourself. He wasn't making it easy either; he kept stumbling and dragging me down further. I saw Stiles heading to his car and tried picking up the pace but it wasn't really working in my favor. "Stiles!" I yelled, but he didn't hear me and kept going. I guess I was going to have to put on the dramatics to get his attention. I made it to the parking lot just as he was pulling out so I stopped in front of his jeep but then Derek decided he wanted to see what the pavement looked like up close and that I should join him. He managed to pin my arm underneath him. "God you are a fat ass!" The horns starting blaring and I could see Scott running over to us; hopefully he can get buns of steel the hell off of me.

"What are you doing here?" Nope I'm fine just laying here trapped, you go on a have a nice little chat.

"I was shot…" Wow that was bad, very very bad.

"He's not looking so good dude."

"Well why don't we shoot you and see how you look after." Why was no one helping me here?

"Why aren't you healing?" Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that, this was really very bad then.

"I can't… it… it was a different kind of bullet…" uuuuhhhh…

"What a silver bullet?!" Idiot and too many movies.

"No you idiot!"

"Wait wait, that's what she meant when she said you only had 48 hours." Uuuuhhhh… she? 48 hours? What?

"What…wh…who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." Okay my arm was starting to fall asleep and the horns were driving me nuts, and I had no idea what the hell they were talking about. Then on top of the numbness, pain started shooting up my arm. Derek started jerking around in pain which caused my arm to be pushed further into the pavement and the little rocks were cutting into me.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!" Wait what was he doing? I leaned my head to the side a little and I could see Derek's eyes flashing between a cobalt blue and then his normal blue. Oh God! He was turning. Scott was looking around in bewilderment making sure no one was seeing what was happening.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you… I can't!" He finally moved enough for me to get my arm out and I let out a little prayer to the heavens.

"Derek! Get up!" He was really starting to struggle now and I was starting to feel really really bad for him. He looked like he was in the worst pain imaginable. I thought about stabbing myself in my ears as the honking seemed to get louder. I mean really has no one heard of patience.

"Help me put him in your car." I helped Scott even though he didn't need it, and together we managed to put him in Stiles' jeep.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Cause she's an Argent, she's with them." Oh hello! Another fucking Argent are you kidding me! That's just what this town needs, another freaking hunter!

"Why should I help you?" Well rude…

"Because you need me." Awww how romantic, it was like one of those romance novels.

"Fine I'll try… Hey get him out of here."

"I hate you for this… so much!" Stiles bit out before speeding off with the dying wolf as passenger. Scott just walked away to talk to Allison. I guess I should get out of here to, I had to drive Isaac to work anyway, and after that I could just meet up with Stiles and see if they could use my help.

"Who was that guy?" Isaac asked, he was leaning against the passenger side door; it would seem he already hooked his bike up.

"Uh… no one really… friend of Scott's." I stuttered out, sliding behind the wheel, ignoring the pain in my arm. "Let's get you to work Captain!" I cheered trying to get him to get in the car and leave the weird scene he just witnessed alone.

"That guy looked pretty out of it?"

"Yeah he did didn't he… well I don't really know him like I said he's a friend of Scott's… so I'll drop you off at the graveyard then I'll see you tonight when you come over to study?"

"Uh yeah… that sounds fine." He was giving me that look, like he knew I was lying to him or that I was hiding something from him but he just wasn't really making sense to him.

"Great!" I knew I was being too cheerful and that was just feeding even more into my big glaring lie that he knew was so obvious.

"Stile please stop talking… yeah I know… Stiles I get it… I had to come home to change… I will be there in like five minutes maybe ten… Well I didn't have time to change at school…" I was trying to get Stiles to shut up but he was just rambling on about having to spend any amount of time with grumpy cat and something about smelling… I was juggling my phone, trying to get my keys out of my bag, and walk all at the same time and it wasn't really looking like my life was going to let that happen easily. "Well if you would shut up and let me off the phone I would be halfway done right now!" I wasn't going to listen to him whine anymore so I hung up mid complaint. I finally got my keys and ran up the stairs two at a time and burst through my bedroom door throwing clothes off left and right, trying to rush through so I could get to Stiles before either him or Derek could kill the other.

When I was finally dressed again I shoved my phone in my boot and made sure to jot down a note for mom and dad then I was back out the door. I could feel my phone buzzing in my boot but I made the judgment to ignore Stiles and just break every traffic law to get to them. Stiles told me that Derek wouldn't let him take him back home so he was pulled over on the side of the road by the park just waiting on instructions from Scott.

I didn't have to go very far to find them, I could see Stiles slumped down in his seat looking like he just wanted to die and Derek just looking like he was dying. I parked my car behind the jeep and got into the back of the jeep. "So what's the plan?" I asked Stiles once I was inside.

"I don't know, I think Scott turned off his phone!"

"What is that smell?" I asked wrinkling my nose up at the horrible smell, I mean Stiles' jeep always smelt pretty funky but this was different. To explain the nasty smell Stiles just pointed to the dying werewolf. "How long is this going to take?"

"As long as Scott takes…"

We all just sat in silence waiting on information from Scott and I was really starting to get bored. "I spy with my little eye something starting with the letter 'w'." playing I spy was better than sitting here being bored.

"Work?"

"No!"

"Water?"

"Where is there water Stiles?"

"It's werewolf you idiot!" Derek gritted out, and he was absolutely right.

"Fine! I spy with my little eye something… orange!" he exclaimed, thinking he had found something that I would never be able to guess.

"Oh… I think you've stumped me on this one Stiles… I guess I'll just make something up… like I don't know… that little traffic cone over there?!"

"God I hate you!"

"Will you two shut up?!"

"Come on grumpy cat, you're dying, why not have a little fun while you can?" I said giving Derek a little pat on the head.

"Would you rather never wear pants or never wear tops?"

"Never wear tops obviously…" he never elaborated on his answers.

"Okay Derek one for you, now I have asked all my friends this question so now it's your turn… kiss only the same sex for a week or never kiss anyone again?" it was sort of my go to question with any of my friends.

"Can you two just be quiet?!"

"No you have to answer the question!" I prodded him; it was always good to know where your friends stood on making out with the same gender.

"Just sit on it for a minute and we'll come back to you." Stiles said before turning to me and asking me the next question. "Would you rather belong to the House Stark or House Targaryen?"

"Oh god… um… House Stark! Not going to elaborate because it's so obviously the best!"

Derek never answered his question, he just kept telling us to shut up over and over again. It was getting late so I decided to text Isaac and tell him I might be late for our study session. When the sun started to set I decided to climb in-between Derek and Stiles so me and Stiles could play Fruit Ninja. I was currently in the lead when Scott finally called.

"What am I supposed to do with him… and by the way he's starting to smell… like death… what about your boss…you're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." I decided to hop back into my seat when Stiles passed the phone over to grumpy cat.

"Did you find it… look if you don't find it then I'm dead alright… then think about this, the alpha calls you out against your will and he's gonna do it again, next time you either kill with him or you get killed… so if you want to stay alive you need me! Find the bullet!" That conversation didn't sound pleasant at all.

"So where are we going?" I asked from the backseat having missed out on the other side of that phone call.

"The animal clinic." Stiles filled in and I couldn't help but laugh at the horrible pun in that. Taking a dying werewolf to an animal clinic, oh man this day was just getting better and better. I looked over at Derek and noticed he wasn't doing so good, he looked worse each passing hour.

"I think we should go now!" Stiles started to car and I reached over, squeezing Derek's shoulder in quiet comfort. I mean I didn't hate the guy so why not try and comfort him a little.

I was once again on 'lug the fatty werewolf around' duty as we headed into the animal clinic. I had been laughing at the bad pun ever since Scott had thought up the idea of bringing him here. I shifted Derek a little with my hip as Stiles opened the shed in the back of the clinic. I finally got to heave off the dead weight once we got inside. I dropped him down on what looked like dog food.

"Anything from Scott yet?" I asked as I wiped some of the sweat off Derek's brow. Deathly sick just wasn't his look really.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" I was going to take that as a yes and I was going to start panicking a little bit more. Derek Hale was definitely a dead man.

"Wolfs bane." I told him. "We're gonna need that bullet."

"Why?"

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane and I'll die without it." he went to texting Scott, trying to hurry him along.

"How will the bullet help though?" Stiles asked when he was done texting Scott.

"Kind of the way you use a snake's venom to counter act a venomous snake bite." Sometimes the thing killing you can also be the thing that can save you. You can learn an awful lot when you have to much free time and free access to wifi. "We need to get him inside." Stiles helped me hoist the dying werewolf up and into the clinic. He was whispering something in my ear but it was so quiet I couldn't quite make it out. "What?"

"Help me with my shirt." Oh okay, so as we pushed through to the operating room I helped him push up his shirt, and of course I used that opportunity to be a typical teenage girl and check him out. I could definitely appreciate what he was working with.

"Okay, okay!" Stiles was trying to shake Derek off, he really didn't like grumpy cat at all, but I have to say despite the fact that he could die at any moment I couldn't help but ogle his very impressive assets.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything that some Echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of." But it really looked like something out of Dawn of the Dead, I felt like I was going to vomit by just looking at it."When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me." Derek informed as he rifled through the different cabinets and drawers, what could he possibly be looking for when he was about to die."Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?""Do you know what wolfs bane can do to a person Stiles, not just a werewolf, but even normal human beings can be killed by it." he really needed to do his werewolf reading if he wanted to be up to date with everything that could kill is best friend.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time… last resort…" oh god, last resorts were never a good thing. What could he possibly have found in here that could be a good last resort?

"Which is?"

"You're gonna cut off my arm…" oh god oh god oh god oh god, well this all just got very real very quickly. I think I'm gonna pass out. He was holding a little electric saw that I don't think will have an easy time of cutting through bone.

"Not it!" I yelled, not even taking the chance that he might try and hand that thing over to me. Stiles hated him so much he could cut off the dudes arm. He slid the saw over to Stiles and started wrapping a latex tourniquet around his bicep.

"Oh my god," Stiles turned on the saw for one second before slamming it back down on the steel table. "What if you bleed to death?"

"Yeah, yeah, what he said." I decided to try and help my friend out of this life scaring situation.

"It'll heal if it works!" I think I understood what he just said; it was all pretty muffled since he was trying to tie the tourniquet himself. I would help, but I was not going to get involved in this what-so-ever.

"Look… I don't know if I can do this…"

"Why not!" he was starting to sound like a snippy little werewolf, someone needed to drop the attitude if he wanted our help.

"Well because of the cutting of the flesh… the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"Definitely the freaking blood!" I didn't want to see a real life mutilated arm, that was reserved for horror movies only!

"What you two faint at the site of blood?"

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Completely chopped off… like not attached to the body anymore!" this was looking worse and worse as the minutes went on.

"Alright fine how about this… either one of you cuts off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head…" he threatened Stiles more than me, but I was most certainly not going to be cutting off anyone's arm.

"Still not it!" I shouted stepping further away from the impending severing of limbs.

"Okay you know what I am so not buying your threats—" the big dying werewolf grabbed batman by his shirt and almost yanked him all the way across the table. "Oh my god, okay, alright, bought, sold, totally I'll do it… what?" he really want looking good… oh god something was happening. "What are you doing?" I might have jumped onto the counter behind me; I have never seen anything so disgusting in my whole life!

"Holly god what the hell is that!" Stiles and I both yelled at the same time, I could feel my gag reflex start to kick in. It was all black and gooey and disgusting!

"It's my body… it's trying to heal itself…" ugh! No, no, no, no, no, no!

"Well it's not doing a very good job at it!"

"Why is it black?" I couldn't find it in me to leave the counter; I didn't want to go anywhere near that black goo.

"Now… you gotta do it now!" oh god oh god oh god oh god this was actually happening!

"Look honestly I don't think I can!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Oh my god okay!" oh god it was happening, I couldn't watch this, oh god Stiles was actually going to do this, oh god oh god I had to close my eyes and turn away. I wasn't prepared to watch someone cut another person's arm off in real life. "Oh god, OKAY HERE WE GO!" no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

"Stiles…" oh it's the voice of an angel!

"Scott?" oh thank god!

"Scott! Oh thank you heavenly entity!" I jumped off the counter giving the black goo a wide birth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh you just prevented a life time of nightmares!" we were both very happy that Scott had shown up when he did, I really don't think I would have survived what Stiles was just about to do.

"Did you get it?" I helped Derek stand up, keeping my hand on his back, he looked like he was going to pass out at any minute; also I just really wanted to feel all of his muscles.

"What are you going to do with it?" it didn't look like he was going to do anything with it. I could feel him swaying more in my arms. I think I was about to get another look at the ground, up close and personal.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Derek no… please not again!" I begged the werewolf as he started tumbling back.

"No no no no…" Scott chanted as Derek dropped the precious bullet and it rolled right into the drain. I once again found myself underneath Derek, and not in a sexy way.

"This day just keeps getting better… come on Derek wake up!" I said slapping his chest which is all I could really reach from where I was stuck.

"Derek… Derek come on wake up." Stiles was slapping his face trying to get him to snap out of it. If I didn't know any better I would say he was actually concerned for Derek. "Guys what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" Scott and I both yelled, I was trying to shift Derek a little but the big guy wasn't budging.

"A little help!" I grunted out, trying to brace my foot against a counter to push myself out.

"I can't reach it!" oh he better find the force and get this guy the hell off me.

"He's not waking up… I think he's dying!"

"I can't breathe… Derek wake up!" I yelled, reaching up and bringing my whole hand down on his face, smacking him square between the eyes.

"I think he's dead!"

"Okay just hold on!" We are not cut out for this kind of stuff. We are all just a bunch of inexperienced teenagers.

"Oh god I can't do this… I have a dying werewolf on top of me… and I can't freaking breath!" Scott had gone very quiet over there and that was making me panic even more.

"I got it, I got it!" Scott yelled, oh thank god!

"Now get him off of me!"

"Please don't kill me for this!" please don't miss and hit me instead. I closed my eyes praying that Stiles hit didn't miss the target. "Oh god!" he squealed and I knew he didn't miss. I felt Derek squirming around on top of me and Stiles was whimpering like a little baby.

"Give me the…" Derek breathed out, trying to sit up. It took all three of us to get Derek up and propped against the table. He was trying to bite the top off the bullet, someone should tell him that's not good for your teeth. He dumped the wolfs bane onto the counter and lit in on fire, I was thoroughly confused about what was happening and before I knew it he had gathered the smoking powder and shoved it onto the oozing bullet hole. He started digging his finders in, maybe to push the wolfs bane further in, or to dig the bullet out, I had no idea but whatever he was doing was causing him pain because he was screaming. The pain was enough to bring him to the ground where he continued to wither around and scream.

"Is it wrong that I am really turned on right now." I whispered as Derek thrived around in pain, arching his back off the ground, thrusting his hips up. I mean the guy was in a lot of pain but he was making it look like it felt really good. It all started to heal, all the black veins started t disappear and the bullet hole was closing up. It was seriously the most awesome thing I had ever seen.

"That was AWSOME!" me and stiles both exclaimed, high-fiving and the magic we had just witnessed. "YES!" Scott didn't look impressed with our behavior at all.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek, oh yeah I totally forgot he totally could have died.

"Except for the agonizing pain!" Derek snarked, well someone must have been feeling better.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles shot back at grumpy cat. That only succeeded in gaining the disapproving bitch face that grumpy was I think a little too used to wearing.

"Okay we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't… I'm gonna go to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything…" Really, are we back to this again?

"Scott…"

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" grumpy had a great point; even I knew the hunters were not to be trusted with anything.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" he was acting like a child, I don't really think this situation was about who was nicer than whom.

"Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are." Uhhhhhhhhhh, I was now very confused again.

"What do you mean?" Scott was in the same boat as me.

"Yeah I liked to know that too." I finally chimed in from the side lines. I threw Derek his shirt and went to follow the two werewolves out to Stiles jeep. Was going to drive us back to the school to get Derek's car and then Derek was going to take us somewhere to prove just how nice the Argent's really are.

"Can I drive?" I asked when Stiles dropped us off; I don't think he thought I was funny by asking that question.

"No!" he barked, giving me that look.

"Why not? I'm an excellent driver, come on… please?"

"No!"

"You're no fun!" I pouted, sticking my tongue out at him as I slowly I dropped into the back seat. "So this weathers pretty crazy right?" it would seem neither of them wanted to do the small talk thing so I just crossed my arms like a petulant child and flopped back in my seat not saying another word until we pulled up to Beacon Hills long term care home.

"What are we doing here?"

"Yeah, what's here that can prove how bad the Argent's are?" I asked slamming my door shut and jogging to catch up with Derek. I guess he didn't want to dilly dally around and wait to answer our questions.

Scott and I followed him through the place, passing room after room. None of the staff were questioning why we were here so I was taking a stab in the dark and saying the people around here have seen Derek more than once. He stop in front of a dark room, I couldn't see anything inside until I stepped around him into the moonlit room. There sitting in a wheel chair was some guy, he looked like one of those people who are in a coma but it's more like a vegetative state. His eyes were open and he was awake but he wasn't really there mentally.

"Who is he?" Scott whispered, because no matter what the situation you always felt the need to whisper in a hospital.

I was also very curious to know who this guy was and what he had to do with Derek or the Argent's. "My Uncle… Peter Hale," my eyes shot straight to Derek when he said that. I thought everyone but his sister had died in the fire, it was also the way he said it, the amount of sadness in his voice but above all that it was the name. a voice in my head kept whispering that name to me, like it should mean something, I felt like it should mean something, but I just could figure out what exactly it should mean.

"Is he like you… a werewolf?"

"He was… now he's barley even human."

"What happened?" I asked in a small voice not even I recognized, and I had noticed I was no longer as close to Derek as I thought I was. It was like I had subconsciously taken about five steps back from everyone.

"Six years ago my sister and I were at school… our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside… he was the only survivor." He told us the tragic story of his loss and I started to feel my hands shake, I couldn't stop it and I didn't know why it was happening.

"So what makes you so sure they set the fire?"

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." But they weren't the only ones, my parents knew about them too.

"Then they had a reason." I couldn't stop the look I shot Scotts way, there was never a reason to torch an entire family.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this?" Derek spun the wheelchair around showing us the damage that had been done to the man in the wheelchair. I felt my stomach churn and the tale tale sting of vomit in my throat and the sting of tears in my eyes. I don't know why my body was reacting this way. I didn't know this guy but I was acting like I had known him my whole life and I was reliving the bad that had happened to him. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof," I couldn't be here anymore; I needed to find a way out. I started to back out of the room, "but there were people in my family, perfectly ordinary, in that fire." I heard Derek's say as I finally made it out of the room and felt the cold wall behind me. All these images went flashing in my head, things that I just could understand. I didn't know what they meant, none of them made any sense, it was like looking into someone else's memories. "This is what they do and it's what Allison will do!" I pushed all those horrible images out of my head and just thought that this was even more reason for me to stay clear of the Argent's. I was now on their shit list and if they are really capable of burning an entire family, I needed to stay way clear of them.

I didn't know what was going one until I felt Derek grip my arm tight and drag me down the hallway. I know I should be asking question, trying to figure out all the pieces to the puzzle but I just couldn't shake what had happened to me back there. Derek kept shooting me shifty looks out of the corner of his eye; he made Scott sit in the back as he drove to where I had parked my car earlier that day. I don't know why he wanted me to sit up front but he seemed pretty adamant on it. He dropped Scott off at the animal clinic since that was where his bike was and then it was just us. I didn't say anything and neither did he, it wasn't a comfortable silence at all either, he kept throwing these weird little looks over at me then he would quickly look away when I noticed, it was really starting to drive me up the wall. When we pulled up behind my car he shut off the car and I didn't make a move to get out either. There were things I needed to ask him, unfinished business of sorts. We hadn't really gotten the chance to talk about his little reveal the other day, what with me passing out and everything.

"How well do you know my parents Derek?" I asked, staring straight out the window.

"It was more my mom than anybody else."

"That's not an answer…"

"Look Peri there are things that not even I know okay so you knowing how well I know your parents isn't going to help anything." That still wasn't an answer and god dammit I wanted an answer.

"Okay another angle then… how well do you know me? Because I thought that the first time I had ever seen you was that day in the woods but it's not is it?"

"No…"

"GOD DAMMIT DEREK… just give me a straight answer!" I yelled, smacking my hand down on the side of the door. "There are things that I should remember… things that I don't remember… I want to know what those things are!"

"I've known your parents my whole life… Your mom and mine had been friends since they were like five, but your mom didn't find out what she was until they graduated. Your mom pledged to do anything to protect her and her family when some hunters came to town. Your dad knew something fishy was going on when he started volunteering at the hospital, but when they brought in a nearly dead wolf he found out the truth, the wolf turned right in front of him, he was sixteen." While this was all sweet and heartwarming I couldn't really find it in my heart to give two shits about it. I wanted to know what my parents did to me to make me forget everything; you can't just mess with someone's head like that!

"And me… how long have you and your family known me?" I said trying to tell him with a look that I didn't care about our parents past.

"Your whole life…"

"Oh my god!" I choked out, a sob escaping. I could feel fresh tears start to form in my eyes. "Why?"

"Like I said, there are things even I don't know… Peri you can't let them know that you know… I still need your help with this and if they know that you know they will send you away, away from danger." He finally turned to me, pulling me around to face him so I could see that he was deadly serious about it. My parents couldn't know that I knew they were lying sacks of trash.

I didn't give him an answer, it was late and I was thoroughly done with it all so I pulled out of his grasp and climbed out of his car, but it would seem he wasn't going to let me leave until he made sure I wouldn't spill the beans. "Peri please?!"

"Yeah! My whole life has been nothing but a lie but yeah I can keep it to myself…" I whispered, I knew he could hear me from where he was. I didn't turn to look at him I just got in my car and pulled out onto the road, driving home even though it was the last place I wanted to be right now.

When I pulled into the driveway I saw my bedroom light on, Isaac must be waiting for me. I also saw both of my parent's cars in the garage, great I was going to have to see them. I walked in, ignoring the questions coming from both sides, just because they couldn't know that I knew everything didn't mean I had to sit around and play happy families. I just walked up to my room, slammed the door closed, gaining Isaac attention in the process. When he saw the shape I was in he didn't question it he just sat his book down and walked over to me, wrapping me in his arms. Having Isaac there just made me break down all together. Everything in my life was either falling apart or just one big lie, but Isaac was none of those things. He was the most honest thing in my life right now and maybe that's why I did what I did or maybe I just wanted to ruin anything good in my life but whatever the reason I pulled away from him slightly and I kissed him. I just wanted to forget it all and he was there, so I did the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life. I used my Captain to help me forget.

I don't know if I was just feeling what I wanted to feel but it felt like he started to kiss me back, but he pushed me away before I could be sure. "Peri?" oh god… I am the worst person on planet earth!

"I am so sorry… oh my god Isaac I don't know wh…"

"I think I should go…" I didn't say anything or do anything to try and stop him. He didn't deserve a friend like me; it was better for him to just walk out and never have to deal with my crazy baggage ever again.

When I heard the click of the door I grabbed the closest thing to me and smashed it against the wall. "FUCK!" nothing could fix this; the one thing that could always fix anything in my life had just walked out because I am a selfish horrible person that ruins everything!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, like I said the ending was not how I was planing it so I hope it didn't throw you for a complete loop, and don't expect it to be resolved right away either. It's going to be 'avoid the problem until it goes away' kind of situation!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Good or Bad!**

**XOX**


	9. Chapter 5

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**

**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**

**- iWizdom7**

**So here is episode 5! This chapter has music involved but you don't have to listen if you don't want but it is good music, music that I love so I'm making Peri love it too.**

**The usual applies, the outfits will be posted and I again highly suggest you check them out, they help to pull the entire picture together!**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _17 /set?id = 130809808**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _18 /set?id = 130814981**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _19 /set?id = 130818343**

**Songs:**  
><strong>Avenged Sevenfold – Nightmare<strong>  
><strong>Avenged Sevenfold – Critical Acclaim<strong>  
><strong>Avenged Sevenfold – Burn It Down<strong>  
><strong>Professor Green – Kids That Love To Dance(feat. Emeli Sandé)<strong>  
><strong>McFly – Little Joanna<strong>  
><strong>McFly(Danny Jones)- Walk in the Sun<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Stilinski and McCormick Bonding... … And You Must Be Kate Argent?**

I had fallen asleep in my closet, behind my coats, with Piglet tucked tight in my arms last night after I destroyed my life. My head felt like it was the size of Africa from all the crying I had done last night. I dragged myself and Piglet out of the closet and surveyed the destruction. It looked like I had shattered two mirrors and broken about a dozen little trinkets. I checked my phone which had managed to survive last night and saw that I had a couple text from Scott and Stiles, and one from Derek asking if I was okay. The one that surprised me the most was the one from Isaac, it simply read "We need to talk". I knew that I wouldn't be doing that right now, I was going to most likely handle this the way I handled everything, just ignore it until it fixed itself. I also knew he wouldn't want to talk anytime soon either.

I turned my stereo on, pulled my hair up, and started cleaning up the mess I made last night. I didn't know how I was going to deal with all these feelings. I couldn't keep breaking things so I got my isle and paints out. I changed out of the clothes I was wearing yesterday into something I didn't care about getting paint on.

"Honey why don't you come down and eat something?" I barely heard 'her' voice yell through my door. I just turned my music up louder, and locked my door. I picked the loudest music I had, and started painting. I didn't paint very often but I wanted to have a "She's All That" moment so I pulled my hair up and just attacked my canvas. In my mind that canvas was me and the paint was a deadly weapon, I was just trying to beat the ever living shit out of myself. How could I have done that to Isaac, my best friend, my own personal superhero? He had never even kissed a girl before and I go and do that, take that moment away from him! I just wanted to throw myself down a very deep well. I would never be able to look him in the eyes ever again. I spent a good portion of last night breaking anything that my hand touched and crying. I hadn't cried that much since the night Hendrix died. I single-handedly ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me. I wasn't going to blame this on what Derek told me or the lies my parents had been keeping. This was 100% on me, my own stupid actions. I was the one that made the decision to kiss my best friend, no one else forced me.

I heard the Batman ringtone over the music and I saw that I had a text from Stiles. He was inviting me over to play video games. I was torn, I knew I didn't deserve to have any kind of fun but I also knew I couldn't stay in this house with 'them' all day either. I grabbed my keys and plugged my headphones into my phone. I was gonna walk, try and clear my head before I saw Stiles or he would want to talk about it, and if there was one thing me and Stiles just didn't do and it was share emotions. We were like Sam and Dean, no chick flick moments.

I didn't even acknowledge 'them' when I walked down stairs and out the front door; I also avoided looking over at his house. I just kept speed walking with my head down until I was in the clear then I slowed down and let myself breathe. I turned up my music even louder to really drown out the outside world.

"Hey pops!" I called out when I walked into the Stilinski house and saw the sheriff at the table going over different files. He just lifted his hand in acknowledgment and went back to work. I just gave him a salute and headed up stair to Stiles room. He was already setting everything up and getting everything ready.

"I got snacks." I said holding up the couple bags of junk food and pop I had picked up on my way over.

"Great! Now we have everything so we don't have to leave unless we need the bathroom!"

"Good!" I forced a smile and I could tell he noticed it but he didn't mention it, no chick flick moments with us. We both sat down, him in his gaming chair and me in a bean bag chair, and set off on killing all the zombies we could get our hands on.

For the next six hours the only sounds heard from this room was yells of anger and so many profanities even a sailor would blush. After hour six I had a fruit roll up hanging out of my mouth and Stiles was barely managing to get the pop in his. We were truly a site to behold. I didn't know if the sheriff was more amused or disturbed by our appearance

"I can't feel my butt!" I moaned from my place on the floor, I had fallen out of the bean bag chair during the big battle in the last level.

"I left some money for pizza… um… I'll be back late." We just kind of waved him off.

"So is this helping cheer you up?" Stiles asked as he stood up and started stretching out his cramped body.

"Nope… but I'm not sure anything can help cheer me up this time."

"Look I know that deep emotional moments aren't our thing… but we used to take baths together so you can tell me what's been going on with you lately."

"You also used to take baths with that Heather girl… but to be honest I don't even know where to start with all the crap that's going on in my life right now."

"Well the beginning usually helps…"

"…I messed up… I found something out last night and I freaked… then I decided to ruin the one good thing left in my life…"

"What did you do?" he sighed, I always did something to screw things up.

"I kissed Isaac…"

"WHAT?!" Stiles exploded from his chair.

"I know okay… and I'm not blaming anyone but me on this one… I screwed up and now the only people I have left are you and Scott…"

"You can't just go around doing things like that… I mean if Lydia kissed me I would be over the moon… but if I knew she only did it to…"

"What does your crush on Lydia have to do with this… look I don't want to talk about it! That's why I came over, so I didn't have to wallow in my own self pity."

… … …

"Pepperoni or pineapple?"

I just gave him a smile; Stiles always did know when to just let the subject drop. "Pineapple obviously… oh and extra extra cheese!" I yelled once he was already out of the room.

"Stiles can I tell you something… and I know you so you can't freak out and ask me a bunch of questions. I made the decision that I should tell Stiles about my parents when he was off ordering pizza.

"Okay I promise I won't freak and ask you a bunch of questions…scouts honor!"

"Well the reason I've been freaking lately… my parents know about the werewolves… they've known everything for a long time…" I could tell he wanted to freak. He was practically vibrating out of the chair. I had chosen not to fill him in on what Derek had told me yesterday, I still needed time to process that by myself. "But they can't know about me, you, or Scott, so don't even suggest bringing them in on this!"

"Okay… okay… do they know that Scott's a werewolf?"

"No… I don't think so, as far as I know they have been out of the world since the Hale fire… since there were no more wolfs in the area."

"Are they good, or are they with the hunters?"

"Derek said they helped out his family… so I guess they're good…"

"Do they know who the alpha is?"

"Stiles you promised not to ask questions…"

"Okay… no more questions…"

"Can we just go drown ourselves in junk food and video games for the rest of the night… please?" he accepted my request and we packed up the pizza and headed back upstairs. We switched games up so now we were playing some kind of war game. Now that I had gotten that secret off my chest and actually told someone else all I could think about was the stupid move I pulled last night with Isaac. I was so far in my head that Stiles killed me about ten times and I didn't even put up a fight or even really care.

All I could see was the look on Isaac's face when he pushed me away. He looked so hurt and in so much pain, like I had ripped his heart right out of his chest. I mean how could I do something like that to my best friend, the one person that meant the world to me. I used him to help myself and that was a new low for me. I was used to using Scott and Stiles to help me forget my problems but I never used Isaac. I always talked to him about my problems and then he would know how to make me just forget and feel better.

After another couple of hours of video games Stiles got sick of beating me so easily and called it a night. I didn't want to go home yet so I took the bed in the spare room and Stiles lent me one of his shirts to sleep in.

I couldn't sleep though, Isaac's pained face was the only thing I saw every time I closed my eyes and it was haunting me. I must have laid there staring at the ceiling for a good three hours before I decided that the only way I was going to be able to sleep was if I did what Stiles and I used to do after his mom died. I pretty much lived in the Stilinski house for months after that and when Stiles couldn't sleep he would crawl into my bed and we would snuggle until he finally fell back to sleep. So I made my way back into Batman's room and crawled into bed, he just threw his cover over me and we snuggle until sleep finally won out. But my dreams were still plagued by Isaac's face and evil red glowing eyes taunting me

I was hanging out with the sheriff and Stiles on the sheriff night on patrol. I was really just doing anything I could to avoid going back home, me and Stiles spent the whole of today playing video games, Scott even came over for a little while but left when it started to get dark out. Now I was sitting in the back of the cruiser playing words with friends with the sheriff while Stiles went inside to get our food.

"Sheriff that's not even a word!"

"Oh yes it is, remember I'm the one with the fine aged mind." He was always a lousy cheat whenever we played any game together.

"No you're just cheating because I always cheat when we play chess!"

"Just put a word down McCormick!"

"Fine… god this isn't as much fun as D&D!"

"Isn't that the thing that those weird kids that live in their parent's basement play?"

"No… not just weird people… I mean you each get your own character…"

"But how do you know what's what?"

"Well there's a Dungeon Master… Ha try beating that word old man!"

"Dungeon Master?"

"Yeah… they're like the story teller, they maintain the setting…" I could see he still wasn't getting it. "They're like the ref…" he finally shook his head like he was getting it. "You and the other players form a party that interacts with the setting and the inhabitants who are set up by the Dungeon Master, and then together you solve dilemmas, engage in battles and gather treasure and knowledge… Come on old man, there is no way that's a word…In the process the characters earn experience points to become increasingly powerful over a series of sessions."

"So a bunch of people sit in a room together and pretend to do magical things? Your turn young lady!" he just didn't get it, and that wasn't a freaking word either!

"Yep pretty much!" I thought I would just dumb it down for him, I didn't think his little brain would be able to handle a full length explanation.

Stiles opened the door and threw my bag of food at me before going around front to distribute his and his dads between them. I dove straight for the curly fries, shoving a handful in my mouth. We would have to put our game on hold for now!

"Did they forget my curly fries?"

"You're not supposed to eat fries… especially the curly ones!" it was always sweet to watch Stiles try and get his dad to eat healthy. He had been crazy about it since his mom died even though he never ate healthy himself.

"Well I'm carrying a lethal weapon and if I want the curly fries I will have the curly fries!"

"If you think getting rid of contractions on all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate… you are wrong!" Stiles fought back. It was very freeing to just sit back here and watch these two go back and forth. It almost made me forget about what was going on in my crappy little life.

"Unit one do you copy…" came the dispatcher's voice on the sheriff's radio. Stiles went to reach for it like he always did but papa managed to slap it away before grabbing the radio.

"Unit one copy…" I was still just sitting back here shoveling curly fries in my mouth and saw that Stiles was doing the same to. I was leaning a little more forward so I could hear the juicy news on the radio.

"We got a report of a possible 187…"

"A murder?!" me a Stiles both said at the same time both our fries spilling out of our mouths. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring after all. The sheriff packed away the rest of the food as me and Stiles shared a childish gleeful look, then we were headed off to see the sheriff at work!

We pulled up to the video stores and saw all the people and police surrounding the area, man I hope Jeremy wasn't the one that was murdered. He always held the best movies for me as soon as they got them in. I saw Jackson and Lydia over by the ambulance when we pulled up and I made a move to get out so I could see if my friends were all right, "Stay here… the both of you." Papa pinned us with a look, it was his serious look so I just sat back down in my seat.

After the sheriff got out and started talking with Jackson I could see he was starting to get agitated. He was going to get very angry and lash out, it's what he did when he was scared and didn't want to show it. I ignored the sheriff's order and got out of the cruiser so I could maybe help calm my friend down a little.

"No you don't understand… which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you…"

"Jackson calm down…" I whispered, putting my arm around his waist, trying to get him to walk away.

"Okay… NOW I WANNA GO HOME!" He finally exploded, which was something I was trying to avoid.

"Wow wow is that a dead body!" Stiles exclaimed, trying to take the attention away from the scene Jackson was causing.

"Everybody back up… back up…" I pulled Jackson back to the ambulance where Lydia was still pretty spaced out.

"You need to calm down… just take a deep breath okay." I was rubbing small circles on his back and breathing with him and I could finally see him start to calm down a little. "You will get to go home when they are done checking you out; it's for your health more than there's okay." He nodded that he understood and closed his eyes taking another deep breath. "Good… now go help your girlfriend." Sometimes you just needed the magic touch when it came to handling Jackson. He didn't always act like a dick; you just needed to know how to handle his crazy shifting mood swings.

I spotted something in the corner of my eyes and noticed Derek and Scott on top if the video store. It would seem Scott was finally letting Derek teach him werewolf 101. At least he wasn't being a complete idiot anymore. Derek really was his only option to help him understand and control his abilities.

"Lydia… sweetie are you okay?" I asked pushing her hair behind her ear and brushing the tears off her cheek.

"I just want to go home…" she whispered, leaning into me and wrapping her arms around me. I let my arm wrap around her back and walked her over to the sheriff.

"I'm gonna ride home with Jackson and Lydia… they can finish this up tomorrow…" I wasn't really giving him an option. Lydia was in no shape to be doing anything right now and I wouldn't be able to keep Jackson under control for long.

"Yeah okay… keep an eye on them Peri." I nodded in understanding and followed Jackson over to his Porsche squeezing me and Lydia into the back. I didn't really have a chose she would let go of me. There wasn't any talking from anyone, Jackson was somewhere in his head and Lydia was still freaking out about what happened. I did the only thing I could think of to help calm her down, my dad used to hum Hey Jude to get me to calm down and go to sleep. I knew I wasn't a good singer but anyone could hum a tune so I kept running my finger through her hair and I started humming Hey Jude.

The shaking was starting to slow down and I saw that her eyes were starting do droop, but we had just pulled up to her house so she didn't really get to fall asleep. "You stay here, I'll take her up." He just nodded, still silently freaking out about what happened. I pried her arms from around me and helped her stumble out of the car. Her mom met me at the door telling me that the sheriff had called ahead, she helped me carry Lydia up the stairs, she was starting to fall asleep. I laid her down in her bed and tucked the covers around her while her mom went to get her some 'vitamins' and a glass of water. Before I left I leaned down to brush the hair off her face and give her a peck on the cheek. She gripped my wrist almost hard enough to break it and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear.

"I saw… I saw a man… red eyes… wolf…" it was choppy and panic stricken but I knew what she was talking about and I knew that she had seen the alpha.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

"How's Lydia?" Stiles asked as we walked to class.

"I have no idea… I stopped by this morning but her mom said she was still asleep."I wasn't comfortable telling Stiles what Lydia told me last night. She didn't need to be dragged into this and she really didn't need to be hounded by Stiles or Derek so I was going to keep that little bit of information to myself. It didn't help us with finding the alpha anyway.

"Jackson?"

"Well he was fine when I left him last night…" he actually wasn't but the last thing he needed was Stiles up in his face pissing him off even more. I didn't know if he was actually going to show up today, his Porsche was still in the driveway when I left.

"And you?"

"And me doesn't want to talk about it!" I slammed my locker closed and followed behind him to chemistry. I took the empty seat next to Danny and Stiles took the seat behind us. I wasn't in the mood to hear Mr. Harris' voice so I popped my head phones in giving Danny a sign asking if he could take notes for me. He just gave me that adorable little dimpled smile as confirmation. I drummed my pen on the desk in time with the music and just drowned out the rest of the world. I saw Jackson come in late; Mr. Harris was coddling him like always. He still looked pretty shaken up about last night and I was starting to really worry about what had happened in the store.

After a few minutes I noticed Stiles was leaning over and trying to talk to Danny. I knew how Danny felt about Stiles so I felt bad for the guy, Stiles did have a way with annoying everyone he came in contact with. I pulled one earphone out so I could hear what Stiles was saying.

"Do you find me attractive?" It looks like little Stiles finally found the courage to finally ask. Danny just shot me a look of bewilderment which I intern shot Stiles way. While Stiles just leaned closer and closer to Danny ultimately falling out of his chair and knocking into my table neighbor and gaining the attention of everyone in the class.

"You're an idiot!" I whispered through my laughter, putting my headphones back in and shutting out everything else.

I left my student council meeting feeling even worse than I did this morning. I was on parent teacher conference duty tonight and I wasn't at all pleased by that. I was still toying with the idea of just skipping out on school early today, being the teacher's pet that I am I knew I could get away with it but right now I had to find Coach. I still needed to have that track team talk with him. I headed off to the locker room; Coach was always in the locker room when he didn't have Econ.

"I didn't see… anything… I'm not lying." I heard someone that sounded like Jackson say, he sounded scared out of his mind and if I knew Jackson as well as I thought I did he didn't get scared of just anything.

"One more thing…" it was Derek, I saw him take hold of Jackson's hair and force him to turn his neck. Why was Derek here in the boy's locker room scaring half naked teenage boys? "You should really get that checked out." He commented, looking at the scratches he left on the back of Jackson's neck, then he just turned around and left. Why did he have to be such a little creeper?

"Hey Jackson are you okay?" I asked walking up to my dick bag of a friend.

"I'm fine… you know if you get caught again you'll get detention." He snarked turning back to his locker and trying to brush the whole thing off.

"Have you seen Coach; I need to talk to him about track."

"No, he's probably back in the Econ room."

"You really should get those things looked at… they're starting to look a little infected."

"What are you a doctor?" he scoffed, jerking away when I tried to touch the cuts on his neck.

"No but I do have eyes… just tell Coach I need to talk to him okay."

"Sure, whatever."

I just decided to leave the big brooding baby alone. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now so I left only succeeding in running into some shirtless dude. This was why Coach never let me in the locker room; I always managed to run into all the half naked guys in the vicinity.

"Sorry… uh… oh…" and of course it had to be Isaac. How could I forget he had gym last period! We did the awkward shuffle dance, deciding if someone should say something or if we should just walk around each other and go on our separate ways. "Look… I think…"

"I have to get to class!" and he just walked around me. God I should have just walked away, the first time I decide to actual confront an issue instead of running away and he decides to just walk away. This was all my fault; we go from being 100% comfortable with one another to not even being able to look each other in the eyes.

That was the finally straw; I couldn't just walk around hoping not to run into him and being weird and awkward when I did. I was going to take a sick day and spend the rest of my day with someone who could care less about talking and my issues. I was going to go be a brooding hermit with the one person who was the master at being a brooding hermit.

I found myself outside the shell of the Hale house. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why Derek was living here, I mean it couldn't be comfortable. I didn't bother with knocking; I figured he heard me pull up so he knew I was here. He was doing some kind of gorilla style work out, doing sit ups on the dirty dusty floor when I walked in.

"Don't you have school?" He bit out with that attitude I loved so much.

"Thought I would come and annoy you for the day…" I walked around, looking around at all the destruction in the living room. "Need me to hold your feet?" I asked standing on his feet so he could continue on with his work out.

"No!" he barely flicked his foot but it still sent me flying back and I landed right on my butt.

"Dick!" I took a seat on an old looking crate thingy while he went back to his little work out. "Why were you threatening Jackson today?"

"I wanted to know what he saw at the video store." He breathed out in-between reps, giving me a straight and simple answer.

"And the back of his neck, will that do anything to him?"

"Shouldn't!"

"You are quite the talker aren't ya?" I wasn't expecting an answer so I just settled into the quiet; I mean that is really why I came here anyway. I pulled out my phone and put my headphones in. I listened to music while Derek moved on to doing pull-ups with the door frame. I was so wrapped in guilt about Friday that I couldn't even appreciate what was right in front of me, all sweaty and beautiful.

I met his eyes and realized he had caught me staring but I didn't really care, I noticed he was trying to talk to me so I pulled the headphones back out. "What?"

"What happened Friday?"

"Well they don't know I know but I haven't uttered a single word to them since Thursday night."

"If you keep that up they're gonna figure something's wrong!" he sounded angry, like I wasn't even trying to put on a mask of oblivion.

"Yeah well you try having your head messed with then lied to about it your entire life, then have to sit down and act all chummy with the people who did it!" I snapped back, I didn't want to talk about those people right now or ever again if I had my way.

"They were trying to protect you!"

"I don't care what they were trying to do; you don't go around messing with people's heads like that…" I started to remember something, it was something that my brother talked about a lot when he was still alive and he mentioned it a lot in his letter. "Did my brother know about this?" I didn't need to hear his answer, it was written all over his face. The pain and the sorrow, he was hurt by the mention of my brother which meant that he knew my brother. "Oh my god! Did they mess around with his head too?"

"Not all of it!"

"So everything he did… it was because of what they did to us?! He always talked about these voices, all this noise in his head… it was driving him crazy! He was starting to remember things… things they took from him! OH MY GOD!" he threw his and around my mouth and picked me up in mid run, dragging me to the back of the house. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up and be quite, someone's here!" he hissed back moving to the other side of the room. That's when I heard the thunder clap of someone kicking the door in. Oh crap there were people here and they were capable of kicking doors in.

"No one's home."

"Oh he's here; he's just not feeling particularly hospitable… well except for the little girl!" I heard a female voice say, crap! I should have parked in the back.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the back yard." A dog joke really, god these hunters were so cheesy.

"Really… a dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you got." Thank you! At least someone knew a little something about having a sense of humor. "If you want to provoke him say something like… to bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter." Oh that was a low blow and still not very witty at all. I could see Derek shaking in anger beside me. Well it may not be witty but it was doing its job. I didn't know if I could just stand here and listen to what was about to happen. "To bad she howled like a bitch… WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF!" I gripped my knife a little harder at that last statement because it pissed me off almost as much as it pissed Derek off who was now currently knocking the crap out of two of the hunters. I peeked around my side of the wall, making sure the other hunters were well and truly knocked out, then I made my way to the open door frame that led to the living room.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places…" oh god eww, she was being a massive perv. She had done something to Derek and I wasn't really sure what but I knew it had something to do with the thing in her hand. God I really wanted to take my knife and jam it right in her throat. "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it…" I just rolled my eyes at that little statement. I took another peek around the wall and saw Derek trying and failing to get up. She was toying with the thing in her hand and I could see electricity fire through it a couple of times. So that's what she did, she electrocuted him, bitch!

Derek was still struggling but he had managed to make it over to an old coach to use for leverage but she just prodded him like a piece of cattle, knocking him back to the ground. "900,000 volts… you never were good with electricity were you… or fire," I felt my eyes burn at that below the belt comment. This must have been the one that set the fire and she was taunting him about it. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, and well maybe we can help each other out… Yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you… unpleasant and frankly a little to Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true." I really just wanted to stab the bitch in the face, I may not have known Derek very long but no one deserved to be treated like this.

"Now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls… we didn't kill her… You think I'm lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." I had to hold back the sting of tears at the sound of his voice, not even when he was dying did he sound like that.

"Sweetie… well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, okay… We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." I couldn't really hear what she was saying very clearly but I got the gist of it. Not even I could deny that she sounded like she was telling the truth. That still didn't change the fact that I wanted to stab the bitch in the face. "You hear that… there's no blips or upticks just the steady beat of the cold hard truth… We found bite marks on your sisters body Derek what do you think did that… a mountain lion?" God how can a human being enjoy torturing someone so much. "Why aren't we helping each other out, you might as well admit what you've been guessing all along… which is, the alpha killed your sister and all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you, problem solved everybody goes home happy." Okay not even I was stupid enough to believe that lie; she wanted to kill Derek just as much as she wanted to kill the alpha.

No one was talking and it was very quiet but I knew I couldn't risk taking a peek, they were right there at my feet on the other side of the wall, but I could take a guess at why no one was saying anything. "Unless you don't know who he is either… well guess who just became totally useless!" I didn't need anyone to tell me what to do and as soon as she starting talking again I dove out of the line of fire, unfortunately it wasn't in the right direction. I was still very much in the house when Derek was away somewhere in the woods. I was stuck in this house with a crazy bitch that had a gun. I made my way around the stair case and crawled over to the unconscious hunter trying to rifle through his stuff to find a gun. I could hear her walking my way as my hand landed on the closest gun I could find. We both faced each other, guns drawn and cocked; mine was aimed at her head as hers was aimed at mine.

"Now who would you be?"

"Your fairy godmother… you've been a very bad girl… Kate… it is Kate right?"

"Oh you must be the little girl my brother is all in a tizzy about!" she sounded very excited about finding me here.

"In the flesh… Peri… if you were wondering…" it was a showdown I never thought I would be a part of in my life. "Why don't we both just go our separate ways?" I asked only getting a petulant little chuckle in return. She thought she had me but she would need to cover her ticks better if she wanted to get the upper hand on me. I saw her eyes shift to the guy at my feet but before he could make a grab for me I brought my foot down on his head making him knock it off the floor and go quiet once again. "You know for a hunter you have a lot of giveaways."

"And for a sixteen year old girl you have a lot of skills at hunting." She sounded impressed and it was really unnerving. Why would anyone be impressed with your ability to kill something?

"Now Kate as I was saying why don't we just go our separate ways… maybe revisit this another day… like a rain check sort of situation cause I have a parent teacher conference to get to." I still wasn't lowering my gun but I could see her shoulder tilt down slightly, she really was kind of bad at this and that was making me question Derek's ability as a werewolf. Once I saw her shoulder start to drop I took my chance and let a shot out, aiming for right beside her left ear, not enough to hit her just enough for her to hear the bullet buzz past and distract her. Once she jerked her body to avoid the bullet I was out of the house just as fast as a bullet and in my car. I know I really pissed her off with my little show but I was also very glad that she left it at that for now. It would look like I owed a very psychotic and angry werewolf hunter a rain check

… … …

My cheeks were really starting to hurt; I have been standing here handing out different papers to all the parent for the parent teacher conference. I smiled at each parent as they walked by but right now I felt like doing anything but smile, after the first hour Jill finally showed up and relieved me of my duty but I just wasn't haven't such a lucky day, when I was on my way to get some fresh air I bumped right into Isaac. His dad must me in with one of the teachers. I could tell he wanted to be anywhere but right here and I felt the same way. He was doing that thing he always did when he was nervous about something; he was nearly rubbing a hole in his neck. God I was a world class bitch! He didn't say anything and we both just stood there avoiding all eye contact. Let's face it you could basically cut the freaking tension with a knife.

"I… I should go," and that was all he said, side stepping me and walking down the hallway. I tuned to my side and banged by head off the lockers about ten times. I have done some very stupid things in my life but this was really at the top of the list.

This was the last place I wanted to be right now. Everything with Isaac and now finding out that whatever my parents did to me and my brother caused him to lose his mind and kill himself was starting to weigh on me. Was I going to turn out like Hendrix? I mean they took a whole life from me so does that mean I'll start remembering only to have it drive me to a razor or a bottle of pills.

I sat on the hood of my car reliving the nightmare I went through three years ago, remembering little things that seemed like nothing then but were everything now. Any parent would feel guilty after losing a child like that but my parent's guilt ran deeper than that. I always heard them whispering about how it was all their fault, if they hadn't have done what they did none of it would have happened. I still had trouble remembering that time of my life, the pain and fear I felt when I found Hendrix was still there but the memory itself was all fuzzy.

I looked up when some of the parents started to file out, I guess my night in hell was finally over, but it would look like Scott and Allison's night of hell was just beginning. I saw Melissa and the Argent's, well mostly Mr. Argent, arguing about something until they noticed their kids getting out of Allison's car. I was getting quite a show and it was highly amusing to see the two teens squirm under their parent's scrutiny, but then all hell broke loose. I didn't know what was going on, but people were scattering everywhere with the occasional lady yelling in panic. I ducked out of the way when Coach ran past me to get to his car, "Man up Coach!" I yelled when he scurried into his car. "That's no way to impress your lady friend!" I noticed Allison's dad grab a gun out of his car and decided to follow him, I snuck around each car, avoiding the occasional idiot that wasn't watching where they were going. I crept alongside Mr. Argent so I could see what was stalking the people of Beacon Hills. I saw Pops out of the corner of my eye; he was trying to get people out of the way of whatever was running around the parking lot. I was planning on sticking with Mr. Argent but when I was watching the sheriff I noticed some idiot back out right behind him and knock him to the ground. I ran over to him to see if he was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine…" he reached down to get the gun he always carried in his ankle holster but was beaten to the punch. There were two loud shots rang out, and then it all died down. Everyone got quiet and started gathering around the dead creature. I didn't want to leave pops so I stayed by his side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again, he looked like he was in a little bit of pain. "Okay can you call 911?" I asked the idiot that had hit him. "Sheriff I think you should just lie down… I'll call Stiles and let him know to meet us at the hospital."

"No Peri please don't… it's not that bad." He begged, trying to be the big strapping manly man.

"I don't care; Stiles would kill me if I didn't, now lie down before I make you lie down." I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Batman's number, I didn't know where he was but I was really hoping he was somewhere with reception.

"Speak!"

"Wow nice way to answer the phone Batman!"

"Hey McCormick what's up… oh have you heard from Scott?!"

"No…sorta…. I mean he's here at the school… listen Stiles something happened…"

"Oh he's there, well then you can tell him when I see him next I am gonna rip his little-"

"Stiles stop… look I need you to meet me at the hospital okay… your dad-"

"What happened to my dad!?"

"No no he's fine, it's minor, but I thought I should call you. I'm making him go to the hospital so meet us there…"

"Okay okay… thank you for calling me… oh and Peri thanks for looking out for my pops…"

"He's my pops too Batman." I hung up and stuffed my phone back in my pocket, and papa Stilinski was trying to wave off other concerned citizens. I saw Mr. Argent walking away from the crowd and when he was close enough I reached out and grabbed his wrist making him stop. "What was it?" I asked, giving him a silent look telling him 'don't lie to me I know what going on'.

"A mountain lion…" we both exchanged a look, mine was a 'wtf' look and his was an 'I know' look. Someone was really trying to make this mountain lion theory stick.

"Was anyone hurt?" the sheriff asked, completely snapping me out of it. Oh god Isaac was here where there was a wild animal running loose, oh god!

"I'll be right back! Hey make sure he doesn't try to get up!" I ordered the guy to my left, the one that hit him. I had to find Isaac and make sure he was okay. "ISAAC!" I yelled trying to see over the heads of the people crowded around the parking lot. "ISAAC!" I was starting to panic, I couldn't find him anywhere. I mean he couldn't be hurt, someone would have said something if there was someone hurt.

"Peri!" I hear someone yell… it was Isaac. Oh god he was okay, I can't tell you how good it felt to hear his voice.

"ISAAC!" I finally saw him trying to push his way through a small group of people standing around gossiping. I didn't care if we were being awkward and trying to avoid each other or if I had royally screwed up our relationship, the only place I wanted to be was in his arms so I could prove for myself that he was okay.

When we finally made it to each other there was no hesitation or awkwardness, we just threw our arms around each other and I squeezed him as hard as I could. He was safe… the mountain lion didn't hurt him. "God I was so worried!" he whispered in my ear as he hugged me tighter.

"Me too!" I whispered back not wanting to ever let him go again. "I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt… you're my best friend..." we stood there hugging for what felt like forever but I didn't care my best friend was safe. "I don't want to but I have to go, I have to ride to the hospital with the sheriff… but I just want you to know… I will never be such a dick like that again okay…" I hugged him one more time before running to catch up to the paramedic who was wheeling the sheriff to the ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac's POV:<strong>

Isaac just stood there, he couldn't be happier that his best friend was safe and not hurt, but he couldn't help the ache that he felt in his chest when she used the term best friend. He was so hurt Friday when she kissed him, hell he had dreamed about that moment for years but not like that. He knew she had only kissed him because she was freaking out over something else. She was upset and using him to make herself feel better. It was a different side to her that he had never seen, she never used him like that and it really hurt to know that the girl of your dreams was only kissing you to make herself feel better. He had always hoped she would be his first kiss and maybe it was a little stupid that he had yet to actually kiss a girl but he didn't want his first kiss to be like that.

He just watched her run off to be with the sheriff. That was one of the things he loved about her so much. She cared about other people; she had such a big heart. The way she treated other people, people who maybe weren't so popular or who really didn't have any friends, she would go out of her way to talk to them, to be friends with them, and she would defend you to the grave. She had broken a guys nose in middle school for Erica, she stayed with Boyd for weeks after his sister went missing, she did the same thing with Stiles, only it was more like months, after his mom died, and every time his dad turned his rage on him he knew all he would have to do was climb through her window and she would patch him up and cuddle with him while he cried. She had the biggest and kindest heart that he had ever seen. It was because of her that he actually believed there were good people living in the world because if he didn't have her he would have given up a long time ago.

There was a time when she wasn't maybe so sensitive, she still had a kind soul and a big heart but there was something that happened years ago that changed her. He didn't know what it was but it was six years ago. It wasn't a big difference but it was something he had always noticed.

… … …

**6 years ago****:**

_"Hey Peri are we still going to try and save Loki?" the cute little curly haired boy asked his best friend who was sitting on the steps in front of her house._

_"No… Loki doesn't need my help anymore… he's safe and far far away from here now." The little girl pouted, already missing her imaginary friend._

_"Well can you come out and play today?"_

_"Mom and dad say I have a doctor's appointment… I don't want to go though."_

_The little boy sat down next to his best friend and put his arm around her to comfort her, he never liked going to the doctors either, it was worse now that he didn't have his mom to hold his hand._

_"You just close your eyes and imagine I'm there right beside you holding your hand." He told her, it was what he did when he was scared and alone, when his dad did those horrible things to him and locked him in the freezer._

_"You're my best friend in the whole world Captain!" She threw her little arms around her best friend before her parents came outside and swept her off to her doctor's appointment._

… … …

Isaac remembered that day; he also remembered how different she was the next day. She had been sad the day her parents took her to the doctors, sadder than a kid would really be to have to go to the doctors but the next day she was her usual flamboyant self. But there was still something different about her, even six years later he could still tell the difference between who Peri was and how she had started acting after that day but he never questioned it because she was still his best friend and girl he had fallen head over heels in love with.

Hearing her call him her best friend all these years had hurt him little by little but he would rather have her in his life as a best friend then not at all. He just had to realize that there was never going to be anything there what so ever. She only saw him as the best friend, like Stiles and Scott; she would never see him as anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Peri's POV:<strong>

"Where is he?!" Stiles yelled as he rushed through the hospital.

"He's fine… it's just some bruises, he'll have some sore muscles for a little while but he's going to be fine…" I said trying to calm my friend down.

"Can I see him?"

"Well he's pretty drugged up but they said it was fine… they're waiting for him to come down a little before they release him."

"Thank you for staying with him Pear…

"Hey he's going to be okay Stiles…" I could see he was getting pretty upset, and I understood. He's already lost one parent; I knew he wouldn't be able to handle losing another.

"Scott should have done something!" He exclaimed.

"Look your dads fine Stiles, don't take this out on Scott, he can't protect everyone all the time…"

"But he should have helped my dad… let me guess he was too busy protecting Allison?"

"Stiles he is your best friend… you can't blame this on him. If you want to blame anyone blame that idiot over there… he's the one that hit your dad."

"No this is on Scott! ... I'm gonna go check on him."

"Okay… I'll just wait out here…" I couldn't have my two friends fighting over something like this. I mean I knew where Stiles was coming from but I also knew Scott couldn't be held responsible for everything all the time.

It was getting pretty late and even though I was still not talking to 'them' I thought I should at least tell them where I was so I sent my dad a text. '_At hospital with Stiles & sheriff, won't be home till late_'. I figured that would tie them over until I got home. Which was a place I didn't want to really be right now and the only reason I wasn't packing my stuff and moving into the Stilinski spare bedroom was because I knew I had to be there for whenever Isaac needed me.

I really hoped that after everything that happened tonight we were back on track. I sent him a text to kind of test the water, '_Glad thing are okay again, see you tomorrow at school! XOX_'. I was never going to do something to screw up my friendship with Isaac ever again.

'_Me too, see you tomorrow :)_'

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, just REVIEW because they are the air I breath and I love hearing what you all have to say! Good or Bad!<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter, I am working hard on the next one!**

**XOX**


	10. Chapter 6

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**

**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**

**- iWizdom7 - Undapper Thoughts - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3**

**- camsam17**

**Here we go again. Again the usual applies, outfits will be posted below. I am sad that no one answered my question from last chapter. Anyway there is music again in this chapter, and again you don't have to listen, it's strictly to give you a picture of who Peri is and some of the stuff that she likes. This episode was hard to write for in general and I never thought I would get anything out but I finally did after going through about 3 different ideas.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any other trade marked thing I use nor do I own the lovely poem or music in this chapter!**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _20 /set?id = 130824119**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _21 /set?id = 130623718**

**Music:**

**The Beatles – Maxwell's Silver Hammer**  
><strong>The Beatles – A Hard Day's Night<strong>  
><strong>The Beatles – I Should Have Known Better<strong>  
><strong>The Beatles – I've Just Seen a Face<strong>  
><strong>The Beatles – Paper Back Writer<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Annoyed... To... Zen**

"Stiles! Please… just get your head out of your ass and talk to him!" I had become the Scott McCall replacement for Stiles today. I barely had any time to hang out with Isaac because Stiles wouldn't leave me alone. Last night Stiles had decided that he was just going to ignore Scott from now on. I was really hoping Spidey would think of something to get his best friend to start talking to him again. I hated leaving Stiles alone but I actually had other friends and I also had plans today that didn't involve Batman, in fact I think Lydia would be quite annoyed if I brought him to the mall with me.

"So what are we doing tonight… game marathon or movie marathon?" he asked completely ignoring what I had just told him. This was getting ridiculous.

"Okay buddy, I'm gonna have to pull out the bitch card… either you go talk to Scott or spend your night alone in your room! I have other friends Stiles… in fact I have plans tonight, lots and lots of plans… … Oh come on Stiles! I'm sorry!" He just walked away, I hated talking to him like that but I needed the dynamic duo back together. The universe felt off balance when they were mad at each other.

"So have you decided?" Lydia asked me when I got to my locker. Today's plans involved a trip to the hair salon and getting our nails done, not really what I wanted to do but I indulged Lydia.

"Not really… I have to drop Isaac off at work first then I'll meet you there okay."

"You know you dress like a 12 year old boy sometimes right?" She observed more than asked, pointing at the outfit I was wearing. In Lydia's mind I was more like a prepubescent boy than a sixteen year old girl.

"I dress like I want to be comfortable!" I snapped back, slamming my locker and heading out to my car.

"I just can never understand you sometimes… you're very weird…" she kept at it as she followed me out to the parking lot.

"I like being weird Lydia… besides to someone like me you're the weird one!" I left her at Jackson's Porsche, gaping at me for my last comment. I just walked away laughing at the look on her face. To Lydia, everyone that wasn't like her was either a freak or weird.

"Let's get out of here Captain!" I called to Isaac as we both climbed into my car.

"Are we still studying tonight?"

"Uh, yeah… I have to do some stuff with Lydia but after…" I pulled out ready to leave school when Jackson squealed out in front of me nearly causing me to rear-end him. "God why does he have to be such a prick!"

"Because he's Jackson," Isaac laughed at his own statement, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm guessing you got Stilinski off your case?"

"Well not without being a bitch about it, but yeah… I'll just have to buy him something very expensive."

"You make him sound like your wife."

"That's because Stiles is my wife only without the sex…" it was true, me and Batman acted like an old married couple most of the time. I just wanted to watch the game and enjoy a beer and he would just keep on trying to talk about his day.

"You two are a perfect weird combo…"

"Yeah the three musketeers and we're 2 parts of the Avengers!" I laughed leaning over to ruffles his hair, then I leaned over to turn my iPod on, letting the music fill the car.

... ... ...

"What about this one?" Lydia asked me, holding up like the 50th dress. I usually didn't mind shopping but when you went shopping with Lydia it was like training for the freaking Olympics.

"Sexy… Jackson will love it!" I feigned interest. We had just spent the last two hours getting our hair and nails done and the past hour just sifting through different racks in different stores. We hadn't actually bought anything. I was having a very annoying day, between Stiles attaching himself to my hip and Lydia dragging me all over the mall.

I heard my phone ping, the tone for unknown numbers. It was a text from Derek, why did I find the fact that grumpy cat texted people so amusing, 'missing all the fun'. What the hell could he mean by that, what fun was I missing? It was all just slightly disturbing, like he was treating me as if we were old buddies.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked when she finally noticed I wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

"Loki…" I whispered, more to myself than anybody else.

"You and your comic books… I swear…"

"Lydia we need to wrap this up, I'm studying with Isaac later!" I just really wanted some quiet time to myself for an hour or two.

"For someone with new hair and new nails you're not very happy."

"That's because I don't really care!"

"I will never understand you, let's go!" She grabbed the stack of clothes that she had yet to try on and took them up to the check out. I decided to text Derek back while she was busy checking out, 'be still by beating heart, don't have too much fun'.

"Careful with that look or someone might think you have an uhh… boyfriend?" She asked, implying more than asking really.

"There is no look and there is no boyfriend, it's a sort of kind of a friend of a friend… are you ready?"

"Trying to avoid the question…" she clucked as I followed her out to the parking lot.

"Trust me; I would hook up with Greenburg before I would with this guy!" Derek may be a very sexy piece of meat but I just didn't see him in a sexual way.

"Whatever…"

"What is with your fascination with my sex life?" I asked, finally just fed up with all her innuendos and condescending remarks.

"The fact that you don't have one! Peri you are a very beautiful girl and any guy would be lucky to get some of that!" She said pointing to my lady business; I felt the need to cover her from all this pointing and sex talk.

"Well this doesn't want to just let some dude get some of it! It's mine and only I am aloud to decide what happens to it! Now stop talking about it!" I mean it wasn't her business who I did or did not have sex with. I was only sixteen for Christ sake, couldn't I have a bit of a childhood left before I got too wrapped up in having a sex life.

"Okay okay I'll drop it… for now! See you tomorrow." I kissed her cheek before getting in my car and speeding out of there as fast as I could. If I wasn't in the right state of mind I just couldn't be around a freaking mall.

Halfway home my car started to mess up, I know it's an old car with a few miles on it but it's never done something like this. I pulled over onto the side of the road before it shut off all together. Dammit, this was the last thing I needed right now. I didn't know a damn thing about cars but I got out and popped the hood anyway. I stared into the car's engine for at least ten minutes before I heard someone pull up behind me. I turned around and saw a red SUV. Great just great, things were just getting better and better. "What do you want?"

"Car trouble?"

"No, just thought I'd pull over and stare at my car for a few minutes… what. do. you. want?"

"You shot my sister," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest and stepping a little closer to me.

"No… I shot at your sister; it's not really my fault if your sister is crap at watching her own back!" I said standing up straighter, matching his stance and his glare.

"Do you have any idea what you are getting involved in?"

"I was protecting myself, she had a gun pointed at my head… and if it's any consolation I meant to miss,"

"You shouldn't be involved!"

"Well there's a lot of things I shouldn't do Mr. Argent… but I have to protect myself when I feel threatened."

"You're just a kid and this is serious stuff!"

"Can we stop with the riddles and beating around the bush here, you and I both know what's going on! There are bodies piling up and then we have the poor dead mountain lion…" the little guy didn't even do anything and now he was dead, it was all so sad.

"How do you know about this, your p…"

"oh… oh you mean did my parents tell me? No… no they didn't!"

"You sound angry?"

"Wouldn't you be angry if someone played around with your head?!"

"What?" I was shocked, it seemed every adult around here knew about what had happened to me but Chris Argent didn't seem to know anything about it.

"Look that's not why you messed with my car, so you can either fix it or tell me what you want to talk about!" all these back ally meetings were driving me absolutely crazy. It made it seem even more suspicious, like no one would question two people that looked like they were having a normal conversation no matter where you were having that conversation so why do people have to be so sneaky.

"When we first got here… I saw two betas in the woods…" oh god are we gonna play this game again. Was it so hard for someone to just come out with something and say what they are thinking?

"Okay… what does that have to do with me?"

"Do you know who it is?" like I would tell him anything. I wasn't going to be responsible for some innocent person getting murdered.

"Why would I?" he looked confused, he really thought I would know. "Just because I know about werewolves doesn't mean I know everything… I mean you obviously don't know who it is…" this was a complete waste of everyone's time and was pissing me off even more.

"Would you even tell me if you knew?"

"Nope!" and I was serious about that, he knew I was serious about that. "I don't like you or what you do… Derek may be a werewolf but what you did to him at the gas station, bringing that up… how would you feel if you lost your whole family and the people responsible were taunting you about the fact you don't have a family anymore!"

"We did not start that fire!" he suddenly turned serious, stalking closer to me to prove how serious he was about his innocence.

"Even if I believed that… bringing something like that up… it's cruel and hurtful, and I don't like those kinds of people!"

"I do what I do to protect my family!"

"And I'm going to do what I have to do to protect those who can't protect themselves!"

"I think those things can protect themselves just fine," how does someone become this. Willing to kill another person for something they can't be held responsible for. It's not like Scott asked to be bitten and Derek was born into this world.

"That's not the point! Tell me something… how does it feel in that world of yours, full of hatred anger and closed minds?"

"We live by a code; we don't kill them unless they kill innocent people!"

"Even if that person is another werewolf? You're all for protecting innocent people but you could care less if someone was out there killing innocent werewolves, like the Hale family! Where were you when those innocent humans were killed?"

"That was something for the police…" oh the coward's way out. He had suspicions that it was a hunter; I could see it written all over his face.

"Bullshit! You are just living in a world of cowards and scared little kids playing monsters under the bed! Now if you don't mind I have a test to study for so can you please fix my car?" He looked taken aback by my outburst. Chris Argent may believe in his precious code, but I knew not everyone in his family was that way. He walked over to my car, slipped his had under something and pulled out a little black box.

"You should really stay out of this Peri." He sounded pained, and he had that look on his face like he was trying to talk a little kid out of doing something bad.

"It's too late for that Mr. Argent," I got back into my car and sped off. Why did people have to kill other people anyway? Couldn't the human race overcome that part of us and just get along and love each other. Did we have to keep repeating history? Enough people had died already, why add to the body count.

... ... ...

"Honey where have you been?" she yelled when I slammed the door on my way in. I wasn't planning on answering her but she intercepted me when I was almost to the stairs. "Honey?"

"I was at the mall with Lydia!"

"What did you do to your hair?"

"It's called color, can I go now?!" I couldn't even face her right now; I haven't been able to look either of them in the eyes since I figured out what they did to me. They weren't they people I thought they were and I felt like vomiting every time I was near them.

"Okay… oh and Isaac has been waiting for you!" I just kept on going; the only thing on my mind was to get as far away from her as possible.

She was right though, Isaac was spinning around in circles in my desk chair doing air drums to the music he had playing in the background. I wish I had my camera right now, but I pulled my phone out and snapped a couple low quality pictures before he spotted me and almost fell out of the chair. "How long have you waiting?" I giggle as he righted himself and tried to act cool about it all.

"Not long… oh… your hair!"

"Ah yes Lydia made me since I wouldn't let them cut it…"

"I like it!" he complimented, giving me the Lahey smile.

"So you have a French test tomorrow?"

"Yep! It's oral so I have to memorize a French poem and recite it to the class…"

"Have you picked a poem?"

"No."

"Then let's do that first and then you can memorize it."

"Sounds like it," he was acting odd right now. I mean Isaac could be a pretty laid back guy but most of the time he was never this laid back. It must have been a good week with his dad, it didn't happen often but when it did Isaac was always in a better mood.

… … …

"I think I found one," he called from my desk, swiveling around to get my attention. We had both been scouring the internet for the last two hours for the perfect poem. Isaac was being very particular about what he wanted and it was starting to get slightly annoying. He was shooting down every idea I had for him so I finally moved on to studying for my chemistry test.

I got up off the bed and huddled around him so I could read what he had found,

"Des paroles de douceur,  
>Des moments de bonheur.<br>Des regards échangés,  
>Un zeste de complicité.<br>Des étoiles dans les yeux,  
>La joie d'être deux.<br>Main dans la main,  
>Suivre le même chemin.<br>Des rêves plein le coeur,  
>Que du plaisir, aucune rancoeur.<br>Aimer et oublier  
>Les blessures du passé.<br>Juste la magie de l'amour,  
>Une belle vie pour toujours."<p>

I read the poem out loud, it was really quite beautiful. If he didn't succeed in getting an A he would definitely get all the girls in his class to swoon. "I think it's beautiful. Now do you even know what that says?" it was one thing to memorize another language, it was something else to actually understand it, and if I knew Ms. Morel like I think I did she would also want him to recite it in English just to prove if he knew it or not.

"Some of it…" he sounded worried, like he wouldn't pass.

"Relax, I mean you already have an A in French, and I'll help you go over this okay… print it out and come over here." I walked back over to my bed, pushing my chemistry book to the side to make room for Isaac. "Okay let's start with the first line."

"The… um… of… sweetness, that's all I got,"

"Well that's almost all of it; it's The word of sweetness…" he shook his head, telling me that he understood it. "Okay now the second line."

"Moments of happiness."

"Good you got that, now the next one."

"Glances exchanged."

"See you are understanding it, now keep going."

"The only things I understand in the next three lines are dash, complicity, and two."

"That's okay, just read along on that one while I read it in English okay… A dash of complicity. Stars in their eyes, The joy of being two… Next."

"Hand in hand, Follow the same path. The heart full of dreams," he didn't have enough confidence in himself sometimes. He was almost as good as me in French

"Great you got that, now the next one, as much as you can understand."

"That fun, no rancor. Love and forget, The wounds of the past."

"Great, now you only have two more lines and you will ace this!"

"Just the magic of love, A beautiful life forever."

"See you understood most of it, trust me Ms. Morel will be nuts not to give you an A."

"What was that?" Isaac asked when there was a sudden sound like nails on a chalk board.

"I don't know," we both got up and looked around my room, trying to find anything that could make that noise but we were coming up trump. What could have made a noise like that?

"I think it was this…" he said walking over to my window. I walked up behind him and saw a spiral looking thing on my window.

"What the hell is that," it was on the outside and it was scrapped into the glass not just in the condensation.

"Who did it?" we were both wigged out of our minds. But I had a feeling that I knew exactly what did this and to say I was scared was an understatement, I was bricking it! The alpha had been outside of my window and now it was leaving some kind of weird messages. I grabbed my phone off the table and snapped a picture of it. 'TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THIS IS!' I sent it to Derek hoping he could fill in the blanks.

"Must have been a bird or a branch or something…" what did it mean and why the hell would the alpha put it on my window...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

I ran my finger around the spiral that was still on my window, checking my phone to see if Derek had text me back but I only had a few missed calls and some texts from Stiles. Damn it! I was not going to let this effect me today. After the day I had yesterday I wasn't going to let anything effect me, I was going to find my zen place and stay there. I was relatively positive that the alpha wasn't going to try anything during the day so that eased the nerves and fear a little.

I made sure to find my zen place during my morning shower only succeeding in shocking myself when I looked in the mirror. I had totally forgot that I aloud that to be done to my hair yesterday. It would definitely take some getting used to; my hair has been the same for the last sixteen years.

I remained in my zen place when I went down stairs and grabbed some breakfast, I wasn't even going to let them ruin today for me. I went through my usual routine, ignoring their looks and questions about the day ahead. I was not going to let them dictate my mood or sound of mind anymore. There was no forgiving or forgetting happening here but I was okay with just ignoring them until the day came that I would leave for college. They needed to know that you don't go around screwing with people's heads like that and just get to go on with your life like some Disney movie.

I really hope that Scott would have come up with a plan by now to get his best friend talking to him again. Having Stiles stuck to my hip again today would really screw with my zen place even though I loved the idiot like crazy he was better in doses sometimes. "Batman, hey how's your dad?" I was really hoping he wouldn't be moving that silent treatment onto me.

"Fine, still sore and pretty drugged up." Good he wasn't mad at me for yesterday.

"That's good… that's good, have you talked to Scott yet?"

"No…" Well I think that answered my question, Scotty still hadn't taken the first step yet. What would it take to get these two talking again. I just zenned and followed behind him to class, maybe he would do something in class that might help.

"Are you still not talking to me?" And of course Stiles just went on ignoring him. I told him he needed to get his head out of his ass and to start talking to Scott again. I knew he wanted to it was just a matter of taking that step. "Can you at least tell me if your dads okay. I mean it's just a bruise right… some soft tissue damage, nothing that big." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, this conversation could have gone so many different ways and Scott decided to stick his foot in his mouth. It was almost like he didn't understand why Stiles was really mad at him. It may have been nothing big this time but that wasn't the point, it could have been something far worse.

"You know I feel really bad about it right?"

"You two need to get it together… like right now!" I whispered over to the two idiots. The last thing I needed was being stuck as Stiles only friend. I needed Scott so I could have a break every once in awhile.

"What if I told you I was trying to figure all this stuff out… and I went to Derek for help…" jackpot! I knew that was the perfect thing for Scott to say. There was no way Stiles was going to let Derek out Yoda him when it came to helping Scott learn how to control this.

"If I was talking to you I would say you're an idiot for trusting him… but obviously I'm not talking to you." I held my hand out so I could get a sly low five from Scott. I was finally going to get a nice well deserved Stiles break. "What did he say?!" Stiles finally asked, I pumped the air in triumph! The dynamic duo was finally back together.

I put my headphones in and got my notebook and History book and started on taking notes. It was oddly relaxing to be doing normal high school stuff like this. Just sitting in class and taking notes for a test. After last night I was able to just live in the moment and enjoy the little human moment I get. It wasn't like I was just going to forgive and forget, I hadn't even struck the tip of the iceberg of information that my parents have been keeping from me or all the things they had done to me, but I wasn't going to focus on that right now. Right now I needed to focus on helping the guys try and figure out who was running around killing people and I also needed to help Scott stay away from the Argent's. They could not know that Scott was the second beta.

… … …

I was lying on the table in the cafeteria between Scott and Stiles while they talked about how they could help Scott out. Well it was more like Scott was trying to hide from Allison behind Stiles History book while also coming up with something to help him.

"I think the books making it more obvious… besides she's reading anyway."

"Did you come up with a plan yet?"

"I think so…"

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No… but your crap has infiltrated my life…"

"And mine!" I interjected from my spot at the end of the table.

"Yeah so now 'we' have to do something about it." He said knocking my leg trying to get me to participate in the plan, but I was all for Derek helping him out. He was the werewolf after all. "Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek!"

"Okay yeah you teach me…"

"Yeah I'll be your Yoda!"

"Yeah you'll be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be!" Stiles and I both said at the same time in our best Yoda impersonation. His was always better than mine though and I would always hate him for that. "I said it backwards…"

"Yeah… I know." Oh you never insult a man's Stars Wars knowledge like that. Naughty naught Scott!

"Alright I definitely still hate you… UH HUH HUH OH YEAH!" I moved my legs out of the way so Stiles could grab all of his stuff without knocking into me. He pulled the book away from Scott making him very visible to Allison and that was when Scott got up and followed Stiles out of the cafeteria.

"Scott?" Oh no she had spotted him but I couldn't really be bothered to feel bad for Scotty. I was too far in my zen place to care about anything really. I just stretched back out and put my other ear bud in while Allison went chasing after Scotty.

After the second song I felt another presence at the table so I pulled my ear buds out and looked up. There sitting by my left shoe was my favorite zamboni driver. "Hey Vernon… long time no see my man!" I sat up, bringing my legs in Indian style, and steeling a fry off his plate. He just gave me that Vernon Boyd glare that I love so much and continued on eating. "Oh come on now don't look like that!" But he was still looking like that. One of these days I was going to staple his face in a smile. He looked better when he smiled. "So how did the test go?"

"B+,"

"Oh well that just means I'm gonna have to bust your ass a little harder!" I felt a fry hit the back of my head and turned to see Isaac and his shit eating grin. "That my friend is just wasteful!" I mocked throwing it right back in his face. I heard Vernon chuckle a little beside me and that intern made me laugh. "Come and take a seat Lahey." I told him, patting the table in front of me.

The three of us just sat around talking nerd talk and throwing food at each other. I reached into my bag and pulled my camera out when Vernon finally started joining in and laughing at Isaac and I. It was such a rare site to see him smile and laugh that I felt I had to catch it on film, and I was glad that him and Isaac seemed to be becoming friendlier with each other. Vernon needed more friends, good people to help knock that brick wall down. When the lunch bell finally rang we all packed our stuff up and me and Isaac bid Vernon goodbye before heading outside to enjoy our free period.

Isaac and I decided to take our free period outside so he could get some drawing in and I could get in a good photo session. We settled onto the top of the bleachers on the lacrosse field, I saw Scott and Stiles being complete idiots. Stiles was taping Scott's hands together behind his back, what the hell did this have to do with Scott controlling the change. I peeked over at Isaac who was focused on drawing a group of kids who were standing a few feet away. Good, so I knew the odd behavior of left and right wouldn't catch his attention. I on the other hand took the opportunity to snap some shots of the goofs in action.

It was quite amusing to see Stiles get some revenge on Scott by hurling ball after ball at his face. I think his swing was getting even better. After a few more shots and giggle fits I noticed Scott start to lose it, he fell to the ground and managed to rip the tape away from his hands. I found myself chanting for him to get it under control, he could do it, I knew he could do it if he just reached deep down. I watched for another minute then let out a sigh of relief when I saw he had managed to control it.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked when he looked over and saw how tense I was.

"Uh yeah just peachy… let me see that…" I grabbed for his sketch pad before he could get it out of my reach. He really was a talented artist and it was sad not a lot of people knew that about him. When I looked at what he had been sketching I was shocked, I thought he was focusing on the kids across the field but on the paper I saw my eyes staring back at me. It was a perfect portrait, down to the littlest detail. "It's amazing… can I… can I have this?"

"Yeah… um… if you let me finish it…" he looked really uncomfortable with the fact that I had seen it which was strange because he was usually pretty chill with me looking at his stuff.

"Yeah okay… now smile!" I clicked the camera just as he looked up, that cute little confused look on his face.

"No no no, you promised two months and it hasn't been two months!"

"I had my fingers crossed… now smile!" I kept clicking the camera as he tried to shield himself from me and despite himself he was smiling and laughing, making for some great pictures. "Hey if you get to draw me I get to take pictures of you!" I snapped a couple more pictures of him packing his stuff away and then out of nowhere he swept me off my feet and threw me over his shoulder.

"ISAAC! I am in a skirt!" I shrieked, kicking my legs out and throwing my hands out to hold my skirt down.

"You're getting what you deserve… I said no pictures!" I just gave up the struggle and flopped back letting him carry me down the bleachers. I toyed with the fray on his pocket as he carried me back to the school.

To say we both got odd looks from the other kids was an understatement. I saw Allison and called out her name, when she looked up I snapped a picture of her. She just looked at us like we were a three headed monster. "I'm being punished!" I called out as an explanation but she was still looking at us the same.

I wasn't seeing the fun of all this anymore so I derived a plan to get him to put me down. I slipped my hand slowly up the back of his shirt itsy bitsy spider style, heading straight for his tickle zone. "Peri don't you dare!" he stopped, standing rigid in the middle of the hall way.

"Put me down and the hand goes no further." I threatened, but he wasn't putting me down.

"LAHEY PUT MY STAR RUNNER DOWN AND GET TO CLASS!" Coach yelled from the doorway of the Econ room.

"Yeah Lahey!" I giggled, swatting him on the butt as he let me slide back down to earth. "Meet you after school Captain!" I yelled after him as he jogged off to his next class.

"Get in here McCormick!"

"Aye Aye Coach!" I saluted as I passed Coach to get in the room.

"Let's go sit sit sit… We got a lot to cover today… let's go… quicker!" Coach was trying to usher us all in like we were in lacrosse practice.

"Stiles sit behind me!" I heard Scott whisper behind me. I looked back and saw Allison heading for the empty seat behind Scott and Stiles had his leg hanging over the side of the desk, but he wasn't quite quick enough.

I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl. Her boyfriend was doing everything in his power to avoid her for reasons that she had no idea about. Her family was a bunch of crazy murderers that wanted to hunt down her boyfriend and shoot arrows and other things through him. Her life was turning into a pickle of a situation and I felt very sorry for her.

"Let's settle down," I just rolled my eyes; no one was even really talking. Compared to my third period AP Trig class this was calm. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading…" I raised my hand, hell I did the reading so why not save some poor sap from floundering. "Greenburg put your hand down, everyone knows you did the reading… you too McCormick," well that was just sexist! "How bout uhh… McCall!" Oh the poor sap!

"Whhaatt?"

"The reading."

"Last night's reading?" oh this was not looking pretty at all. Scott never did the reading, I always summarized it for him, but I didn't get a chance to catch him up this morning.

"No how about the reading… of the uh… Gettysburg address!"

"What?!"

"That's sarcasm… you familiar with the term sarcasm McCall?" I looked back at Stiles the same time Scott did. There was nobody more familiar with the term sarcasm than me and Scotty boy.

"Very,"

"Did you do the reading or not?"

"Um… I think I forgot?" oh god seriously!

"Nice work McCall, it's not like you not averaging a D in this class… come on buddy you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D. How about you summarize the previous nights reading… no? How about the… the night before that?" I could see Scott was floundering more and more and I felt bad for him. It was just Coaches' nature to go at you hard, especially if he really believed in you. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read… in your entire life!"

"I I I…" he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't really believe in Scotty boy so I couldn't be to mad at him.

"No… a blog, how about a… how about the back of a cereal box? No… how about the adults only warning from your favorite website that you visit every night?! Anything!?" Scott was looking really cagey, the way he always looked before he was on the verge of changing. "Thank you McCall, thank you! THANK YOU McCALL, THANK YOU FOR EXTINGUISHING ANY LAST FLICKER OF HOPE I HAD FOR YOU GENERATION! You just blew it for everybody! Thanks, next practice you can start with suicide runs… unless that's too much reading! Alright everybody else settle down…" I could see that Scott had calmed down considerably. I didn't know how but I think the kid finally found something to help him control the change.

"McCormick, last night's reading!" and we could have avoided all this drama if he would have let me do this at the beginning of class. Coach always did things the hard way.

… … …

"It's her," Stiles said coming out of left field. I didn't know that we were going to be talking business right now.

"What's her?"

"Yeah what do you mean?"

"It's Allison…" neither Scotty nor I knew what the hell Batman was talking about. What did Allison have to do with anything? "Remember the night of the full moon, you were thinking about her right? About protecting her."

"Okay?"

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game?" oh boy did I, but for very different reasons. I didn't want to thank about that night ever again. "You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah I did!"

"So that's what brought you back so you could score, and then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her… at least not how you were trying to kill me!"

"And me!" even though I did kind of walk into that and I would never have let Scott lay a clawed little finger on me.

"She brings you back is what I'm saying!" Stiles finally clarified for us. So she tethered little Scotty to the real world. Well that was kind of sweet and romantic.

"No no no, but it's not always true… because literally every time I'm touching her or kissing her…"

"That's hormones!"

"Yeah that's not the same… when you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know!" and Stiles should know all about hormonal teenagers that think about sex all the freaking time! I looked over at Scotty to see if he understood this but it just looked like he was seeing a naked Allison in his head. "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah," Scott giggled, he was just the cutest little thing sometimes.

"That's fine… look back in the class room when she was holding your hand that was different, okay. I don't think she makes you week, I think she actually gives you control, she's kind of like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her." Oh my god!

"Exactly," oh my god Scotty said he loved her. I mean I wasn't one for sappy chick flick moments but that was so sweet. Like he just now realized he loved her, he didn't even have to think before he said it, he just said it!

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes you just said that!" me and Stiles both said at the same time only he sounded annoyed and I sounded like a sappy teenager who just got done watching the Notebook. I think I was gonna cry.

"I love her!"

"That's great! Now moving on!" God he was such a dude about this, not everything was werewolves 24/7.

"No no really, I think I'm totally in love with her…"

"And that's beautiful,"

"So beautiful…" I sighed in dreamy voice, it was truly so sweet and precious.

"Now before you go off and write a sonnet can we figure this out please because you obviously can't be around her all the time!" he was being such a party poop, but I knew he was happy for his bestie.

"Yeah, yeah… sorry… so what do I do?"

"I don't know yet!" well that was extremely helpful.

He may not be being very helpful with that but I could see a plan forming in that round head of his, it was that look. The same look he got right before I landed myself in the ER with a broken arm and then a broken leg a few months later. Scotty was in for it now.

"Oh no you're getting an idea aren't you…"

"Yyyeeeaaahhh…"

'"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" probably!

"Maybe,"

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" oh yes it most certainly will!

"Yeah, definitely! Come on…"

"I'm just gonna head out now! I don't need another broken bone or detention!" I called after them, they just waved goodbye. My heart bled for Scott but he's known Stiles a long time and he's a big boy so he can make up his own mind to go along with the crazy.

"What are you doing here?" I walked out to the parking lot only to see Derek Hale leaning against my car. God Isaac was supposed to be meeting me here, what if he would have got here before me.

"I need your help!" he bit out in that same grumpy cat way, it was starting to get real old.

"Yeah well I can't help you right now… … what are you looking at?!" I hated when people just stared at me like that. It was incredibly rude and made me extremely uncomfortable.

"You changed your hair,"

"Yeah, people do that sometimes, but like I was saying I can't help you right now!" he needed to leave before Isaac saw him. I was not going to let my two worlds collide; I would die before I let that happen.

"We had an agreement!"

"Yeah but I have a test, a very big test in a couple of days! I am still a teenager in high school ya know, and you still haven't told me what that thing on my window means!" I was not going to just up and abandon all of my responsibilities, not for Derek Hale, not for anyone! "What do you need my help with?" I gave in, god I was so weak sometimes.

"My uncle, I think he may know who the alpha could be…"

"No…nope! I'm not going back there! NOT gonna happen…" he was giving me this kind of grumpy cat pleading look, but I was not going to give in to this. "Look when you're done with your uncle call me and I'll meet you wherever… okay?" I saw Isaac heading this way, crap crap crap, Derek needed to go now! "Alright you need to go… go…. go… go… go!" I shooed him away just as Isaac made it to my car.

"Wasn't that the guy that nearly passed out the other day?"

"Uh yeah that's him… are we gonna go…" I was trying to get him to drop the subject and get in the car.

"I thought you didn't really know him?"

"I don't… he was looking for Scott!" yeah that sounded like a viable excuse. He couldn't question that, it wasn't like he knew what we were really talking about. "So how did you do on your test?"

"We find out tomorrow, but I think I aced it." he was so excited about it to and that made me really happy.

"I'm sure you aced it, but today we have to focus on the big chemistry test… you don't have to work today right?"

"No, we can go straight to yours." Good, then I would have something to keep my mind off the craziness that was going on with Derek, and left and right.

… … …

We had been studying for the past few hours and my eyes were starting to droop. There was only so much chemistry you could take in before it just got so very boring. I was glad I was getting a chance to just be a normal teenager and doing normal teenager stuff but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to a little bit of action. I heard 'Blue Eyes' sound threw my phone and practically smacked my head off the desk trying to get to it. "What?!"

"The animal clinic! And I don't care if I'm interrupting something!"

"Oh don't be a perv… hello… hel…" he hung up on me! God how rude was that, he wants my help with something and he hangs up on me! … Wait did he say animal clinic, CRAP! Deaton will still be there this time of night! "Uh Isaac I am so sorry but I really have to go… uh actually if you want you can stay here and finish but I really… it's life and death important!" I was floundering around the room trying to get everything together

"Uh… umm… oh… okay… are you okay?" I stopped short at the door, no one had honestly asked me if I was okay in the last few days and it warmed my heart.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine, but this is really important so like I said you can stay here if you want." I took one more look back before I headed out the door. I needed to make sure Derek didn't do anything stupid and to make sure Dr. Deaton didn't get hurt.

… … …

The dogs in the back were going crazy but I couldn't hear anything coming from inside. I mean Derek wouldn't actually hurt Deaton would he. The guy was a little shifty but he was harmless at the end of the day. "Derek?" I called into the dark animal clinic.

"The back," came his ominous voice from the back of the clinic. I walked back and felt the urge to punch Derek in the face. There tied to a chair was Dr. Deaton and it looked like Derek had had some fun before I got here.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I rushed over lifting his head so I could see the damage. He had a cut under his eye but I couldn't really see anything that major. When Deaton started to stir a little Derek pulled me away shoving me into the corner.

"Are you protecting someone?"

"Alright… the… the key to the drug lockers in my pocket…" he sounded terrified, I stepped out of the shadow to try and stop him put he pushed me back before rushing to Deaton.

"I don't want drugs, I wanna know why you're lying?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He spun him around and literally picked him up off the ground and he was still in the chair. "What are you doing to me?! What do you want?!"

"I wanna know who you are and who you're protecting!"

"Derek that's enough let him go!" I couldn't just stand there and watch this, the man obviously didn't know anything and I was very uncomfortable with the whole torture thing.

"What are you doing?!" Scott yelled turning on the rest of the light.

"Scott, Peri get out of here!" Deaton yelled to both of us, Derek just set him back down and knocked him out again. Scott and I both rushed Derek so we could get him to stop.

"Stop stop!"

"Look when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing but unconscious he can't!" What drugs was this guy on! Nobody can make their body heal or not, it does it on its own.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?!"

"You both want to know what the spiral means! It's our sign for a vendetta for revenge! It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think he's the alpha?!"

"We're about to find out." I jumped at Derek when I saw him raise his fist to hit Deaton again; it was like I was surrounded by savages sometimes. Using violence to solve all their problems.

I didn't get a chance to do anything before Scott grabbed Derek's arm, I looked up and saw that he was completely wolfed out. It was both the coolest and scariest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. "Hit him again and you'll see me get angry." It looked like Scott had finally found the power to control the shift.

"That… Was… Awesome!" I exclaimed from my corner of the room but the two sour pusses didn't seem to like that I was enjoying this so much. "Okay not the right time…" I grabbed some swabs from the counter beside me and handed them to Scott so he could help clean Deaton up a little. "I can't believe you think Dr. Deaton is a werewolf," that just made me laugh. The guy couldn't be further from a mean killing wolf machine.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked Scott, I could tell grumpy cat was getting impatient. He had been pacing the small room for the past minute.

"Just give me an hour."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school, in the parking lot." Derek just walked out of the room, probably going to blow off some of that grumpy cat anger.

"Here I'll take over, you go get Stiles." He just nodded and left out the back. I took over for him and finished cleaning up the cut below his eye then I took a scalpel and cut the tape around his wrists. When I was done with Deaton grumpy cat decided to rejoin me but he didn't look happy that I had freed the 'alpha'. "Calm down grumpy cat, he's not gonna wake up anytime soon. Look I'm gonna go check on the animals real quick… and no hitting him when I'm gone." I shot at him before I walked back to the kennels.

They had calmed down a lot since I had gotten here but I still needed to make sure they had food and water since no one would be here to check on them the rest of the night. The last little puppy I spotted was the one Deaton had pulled out to distract me from asking to many questions the last time I was here. She had gotten quite a bit bigger since I last saw her; I opened her kennel and lifted her out. She immediately snuggled up under my chin and let out a cute little whimper. I turned back around and walked back into the room and saw Derek was still pacing, keeping a close eye on the doctor.

"Why do you have a puppy?"

"Why wouldn't I have a puppy?" I asked holding her out to him. He just gave me his bitch face and looked the other way but my new baby seemed to have taken a liking to him. She reached her little muzzle out to him and licked his face. "Aww… she likes you grumpy!" She started yapping when he turned to look the other way and refused to pay attention to her. She was really starting to perk up and she wanted to play with Derek. "Come on grumpy, I mean look at that face… it's so precious… just give her a little pet…" I held her out closer to him so she could really get at his face. It was hands down the most adorable thing I had ever seen, "come on grumpy, just a little pet." When he reached his hand out I thought I had actually one but he passed right over her little head and patted mine. "I am not an animal Derek!" I huffed and stomped back into the kennels to deposit the little one back into her cage.

I walked back out and Derek had decided to tie the poor vet back up, he had his arm around Deaton and looked like he was waiting on me. "We need to go!"

"Why are we taking Deaton?" I got the 'don't argue with me' face and decided to just shut my mouth and go with it. "Should I take my car or can I drive the Camaro?" again with the bitch face.

"Just leave your car here."

"Okay you're the boss." I followed him out to his car and couldn't help but wince when he just threw Deaton in the back. "Can't you make him a little more comfortable… … Please stop looking at me like that… … FINE!" I just threw myself in the front seat, arms folded, and a childish pout in place. He was being such a grumpy cat! "Why are we leaving now, we still have like forty minutes."

"Stop talking!"

… … …

After making him stop at the gas station for some refreshments we were actually running a little late and Mr. grumpy pants was not at all happy. I saw Scott and Stiles were already there when we finally pulled up to the school, and Stiles was holding a pair of bolt cutters. Were they planning on breaking into the school?

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked as soon as we got out of the car. I moved out of the way so he could see him in the back.

"He's in the back."

"Oh he looks comfortable…"

"Hey hey what are you doing?!"

"You said I was linked with the alpha… I'm gonna see if your right."

"Well this is all very exciting," I mumbled as I leaned against Stiles jeep and started playing with my suspenders. I didn't know what I was expecting from this night but the fact that it was nearly as boring as studying for a chem test was not it. Derek soon joined me but he was definitely in a grumpier mood. "Do you ever smile?"

"This isn't really a smiling time?"

"But like have you ever smiled?"

"You really don't remember anything?"

"No!" now I was supper uncomfortable, I wasn't expecting someone to just casually bring that up. Then all of a sudden there was what sounded like a poor little cat being strangled sounding through the whole parking lot.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What the hell was that?!" was that Scott? I couldn't figure it out at all and Derek wasn't providing any answers. Then it was the sound Simba would be proud of, a roar that reverberated through the whole place. I'm sure the whole state could hear that. "That's my boy!" Derek on the other hand didn't look at all impressed.

When I saw the two boys walking out of the school I made sure to shoot Scotty a thumbs up. "I'm gonna kill both of you!" oh yeah sure grumpy cat. I moved to stand next to the dynamic duo and flung my arm around Spidey. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?!"

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud?" Oh it was loud alright!

"Yeah it was loud… and it was…"

"Awesome!" we both said at the same time, throwing in a little fist bump at the end.

"Shut up!" such a sour puss

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Oh that one was so much better; I was going to have to steal that.

"What'd you do with him?" I turned to look into the back seat and saw that Deaton was indeed gone. How the hell did he manage that?

"What? ... I didn't do anything!" I wasn't getting a good vibe about this. My stomach was starting to tie itself in knots.

Blood and chaos, yelling and running, red eyes and bad breath across my face. All I could think was, all those years ago I was wrong… He still needed my help… but now he was dead and I was next…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because they make me happy and they give me that push to keep writing!**

**P.S. I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT KEEP COMING BACK A READING EVEN IF YOU DON'T FAV FOLLOW OR REVIEW!**

**XOX**


	11. Chapter 7

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**

**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**

**- iWizdom7 - Undapper Thoughts - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3**

**- camsam17 - AccioMarling - For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth**

**I know it was a long time coming and it's also a very long chapter, it may very well be the longest chapter I have written to date. But good news is I have hella inspiration when it comes time to start up for season 3b. I mean the new episode blew my ever loving mind and made me a little hot under the collar for one Dylan O'Brien! But back on track. The usual applies like always. Outfits will be posted below even though she's still in the same thing as the last chapter obviously. I have to say I very much enjoy the ending of this and it gave me a great view into the future when I can write Peri's reaction to whats going on with her best friend! I just hope you guys like it, this is my first time writing anything so I hope i did a decent job at writing the action stuff.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _21 /set?id = 130623718****  
><strong>**www polyvore com / untitled _22 /set?id = 130509879**

**Remember to do the polite thing and review when your done. It also makes me really happy to hear what you guys are thinking and so far I only know what 9 of you think of it. So bring on the thoughts and even if you have a theory about what's going on feel free to share your opinion with me.**

**I don't own teen wolf or anything else, but I do own Peri Louisa McCormick!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Fear and Loathing**

All I could do was stand there in fear. The red eyed werewolf just circled me, sniffing every inch of me until finally it stood up on its hind legs and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear with one of its clawed fingers. It looked me over one more time before letting out a feral growl and taking off like a bullet. I stood there for another minute still paralyzed with fear but I shook it off and ran over to where it had tossed Derek. He was just laying there, blood dripping out of his mouth, eyes wide open. I put two fingers to the pulse point on his neck and I didn't feel anything. Oh god I think he is really dead.

"Derek…" I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. "Come on Derek… please… please wake up…" I started shaking him, trying to do something to get him to wake up and give me that grumpy cat scowl. "Derek please do something!" I rolled him over on his back, clutching at his face, just trying to do anything to wake him up. "Oh God…" I gritted out through the tears in my eyes. "Please just do something… something to tell me your still in there!"

I didn't want to leave him hear alone but I couldn't just stand out here in the open for the alpha to slash me apart so I ran towards the door Stiles and Scott had ran into. It was just standing open, Stiles bolt cutters propped up against the door. Well that wasn't a good sign. I followed the sound of talking and found the guys in an empty class room about to push a desk against the door.

"He's dead and we're next!"

"He's right…" I whispered from the doorway, finally noticing how much of Derek's blood was all over my hands and clothes. "Derek's dead…he didn't have a pulse…" I didn't know why this was tearing a hole in my heart so much. I hadn't known Derek that long, maybe a couple of weeks, and I didn't really like him that much, I didn't hate him but I didn't really know the guy so why was thinking he was dead hurt so damn much.

"Oh god Peri you're okay!" Stiles exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug. "I looked for you but I couldn't find you out there!"

"I was with Derek… … We have to get out of here… or we're next!"

"Okay… just… what do we do?!"

"We get to my jeep we get out of here… you seriously think about quitting your job, good!"

They both ran over to the windows even though I knew that was a waste of time. I just stood by the desk staring at the blood covering my hands. Derek was really dead, how the hell could that happen. One minute he was there being all yelly and mean and the next he was dead! But the alpha didn't do anything to me, he had the perfect opportunity to kill me like he did Derek but he just ran off. Why did he leave me alone after all the people he's killed.

"Peri!" I heard Stiles yell, something came flying through the window sending glass everywhere. I ducked behind the desk to get away from it and the gaping hole in the big window. "That's my battery!"

"We're are you going?" I heard Scott whisper.

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside!" Stiles and I both whispered at Scott. Who the hell else would throw a car battery through the freaking window?

"Just let me take a look." Don't these two ever watch horror movies! You never 'just take a look' without the freaking killer seeing you and knowing exactly where you are. That's why I got up and moved myself closer to the door. Luckily for us there wasn't anything out there so we crept out of the room and down the hallway. We needed some kind of plan!

"This way,"

"No no no, somewhere without windows."

"Every single room has windows."

"Somewhere with less windows."

"The locker room!" we both said at the same time thinking of the same thing. It was the best place to hide in the whole school other than the boiler room. So that's where we headed still trying to be as quite as possible.

"Call your dad."

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know anything… that there's a gas leak, a fire, whatever! If that thing sees a parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off!" or it will slaughter its way through every single one of them.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in site… including my dad!"

"I'm with Stiles!" I didn't want to put papa in the middle of this.

"They have guns!" really, like that would do anything to stop that thing!

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolves bane laced bullet to even slow him down… remember that!"

"We have to… we have to find a way out and just run for it."

"That won't work!"

"Yeah there's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

"What about Derek's car?" That would still require precision and great timing… and I really didn't like the idea of just taking Derek's car no matter if he was dead or not. He wouldn't want other people driving his car and I just couldn't do it.

"That could work! We go outside, we get the keys off his body, gah, and then we take his car!" Why were my friends talking about a dead person like he didn't matter like he was just a means to an end? What was with the people around me lately?!

"And him." At least Scott was showing some compassion here.

"Fine…whatever!"

"Wait! Did you hear that?"

"No," they both kept walking but I could have sworn I heard something.

"Guys!" they weren't listening to me, why did no one ever listen to me?! Then Scott stopped right in front of the door, making a grab for Stiles hand to stop him from opening the door.

"What?"

"She's right, I think I heard something," Scott whispered. See, this was why people should listen to me.

"Like what?!"

"Quiet!"

We all started backing away from the door, there was no telling what was behind it or what it was that Scott and I both heard, but I definitely wasn't going to be taking any chances. He knocked Stiles flashlight down so it wouldn't give us away, and I set out on trying to find a decent place to hide even though I was pretty sure if it was the alpha it wouldn't really matter where we hid, he would just sniff us out.

"Hide," Scott whispered to both of us and Stiles took that as his cue to try and use a locker as a hiding spot. "What, no, Stiles!" Even Scott thought it was a stupid move but neither of us really had a choice in the matter so we followed suit and picked a locker to hide in. I plastered myself to the back of the locker and threw my hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing. This so was not going to work; we were all about to become puppy chow. I saw someone walk past my locker but they kept going, I thought maybe we would be able to go undetected but then I heard one of the most girly scream ever and that forced me to shoot out of my hiding spot. It was just Donny, but I think me bursting out behind him scared him even more.

"Shhhhhh!" We all shot towards the janitor.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Quiet,"

"Quiet my ass what the hell are you trying to do kill me!" actually the complete opposite and if he would just shut up we might be able to get out of here alive.

"All of you get out!"

"Donny just listen for half a second okay!"

"Not okay, get the hell out of here right now!" He tried to grab all three of us and he was succeeding, cause Donny was not a little guy what so ever.

"Come on Donny," I tried to persuade him but he just told me to shut up.

"Just one second to explain," Stiles tried again but Donny still wasn't having it.

"Just shut up and go," something jerked Donny back into the locker room and all I could hear was his blood curtailing screams and the viscous growls of the alpha. It had killed Donny… … Donny was my favorite staff member. Scott threw himself at the door, trying to do anything to save the poor guy but it was too late and Stiles knew it too. We both pulled Scott away from the door and took off down the hallway trying to find another place to hide or some other way to get out.

We finally found one of the exits and we tried pushing it open but it wouldn't budge which was odd. If Donny was still in the building there should be at least one exit unlocked so he could get out and it was usually this exit so why wasn't it opening. "It's a dumpster." Scott said as he made enough room to stick his head out.

"He pushed it in front of the door to lock us in," Stiles went at the door again and again. He was starting to panic and get frustrated because he was scared. He was going to end up hurting himself so Scott and I tried to pull him away from the door.

"Stiles stop it!" Scott yelled as he threw his best friend away from the door. We all just walked away; there wasn't any hope of getting that door opened so we went the other way. I wasn't at all comfortable walking down this hallway. There was an entire wall of windows all along the corridor, the alpha would easily be able to spot us here.

"I am not dying here… I am not dying at school!"

"I second that!" I was too young to die and I hated school too much to die in it!

"We're not going to die!" easy for the super healing werewolf to say!

"What is it doing, what does it want?"

"Me! Derek says its stronger with a pack," well it was already pretty freaking strong so I wasn't looking forward to how strong it could be with even more little pups.

"Oh great, a psychotic werewolf that's into team work, that's beautiful!" I stopped short just behind the guys when I saw a blur move outside the window. I stepped closer to see if I could see anything, I noticed Scott do the same, making Stiles stop too. When I looked again I saw the red eyes coming out of the shadow. Oh great, the alpha is on the roof across from us and now he knows exactly where we are. When it started running toward the window we didn't waste another second, I put all of my cross country training into effect and took the lead in front of the guys just as the giant evil wolf crashed through the window. God I was going to die in the school in the middle of the night!

We changes course and headed down the stairs, down to the boiler room which was both a good choice and a stupid choice. Once we were in there we wouldn't be able to get out, but there also might be a good place to lock the alpha up! When we finally made it down there all I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears and the erratic beat of my heart. There was no way the alpha wouldn't be able to hear all of this once he got down here, in close proximity to us. "Now what do we do?!" I asked, trying to get my breathing and heart rate under control. I saw Scott peek around the lockers and then I heard the growling, god it was in here with us now. What the hell are we going to do?!

"Go!"Scott ushered Stiles and I, so we crept around the lockers and further into the boiler room. I could still hear the alpha growling somewhere behind us.

"Alright we have to do something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know!"

"Well that's helpful!"

"Hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it, something!" we were nearly backed into a corner but then I noticed something and I looked over at Stiles to see if he had noticed the same thing. We shared our 'agreeing to this plan' look. He looked around one more time before putting his hand in his pocket and slowly taking his keys out. He was being very apprehensive about it and I didn't blame him one bit but this was the only logical plan there was. He finally threw the keys into the empty room and we both pushed Scott out of the way as soon as the alpha heard the commotion and charged into the room then we pushed the door closed as fast as possible.

"The desk, come on the desk!" I left that to Scott and Stiles as I backed away from the door, trying to get as far away from that thing as possible. It worked! God I could finally breathe! It wasn't happy though, it kept trying to get out and Scott was still stuck on the other side of the desk. "Come on get across." Stiles told him.

When he was finally over all I wanted to do was run out of here and get as far away from this place as possible. "What are you doing?" I looked back and saw Stiles creeping up to the window of the door. What was this idiot up to now?

"I just want to get a look at it!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yeah Stiles don't be stupid, let's get out of here!"

"Look its trapped okay, it's not gonna get out!"

"That doesn't matter Stiles…. …. Stiles get back here!" he wasn't listening though. He just kept creeping over onto the desk to look into the window. Was seeing a psychotic werewolf really that freaking important!

"Yeah that's right we got you," he whispered into the vent that was the window. Great he was goading the psychotic werewolf that was just what we needed!

"Stiles shut up!"

"No I'm not scared of this thing!" yeah and that's why he jumped like a little kid watching a horror movie when the thing tried to puts its hand through the window.

"Yeah not scared my ass, now get over here!"

"Not scared of you!"

"Stiles just stop!"

"Alright, cause you're in there and we're out here and you're not going any," Hail Mary full of grace! The thing just smashed through the freaking ceiling.

"Way to go moron!" I yelled slapping him upside the head. The thing was not only loose but it was currently in the ceiling above us and it could easily break through at any minute. So instead of standing around and telling Stiles how stupid he was again and again we decided to get out of there as fast as we could. I don't know how much more of this running I could take; I was on high school track not an Olympic freaking athlete.

We had finally slowed down to a walk, but all the steam from these pipes wasn't helping me catch my breath any. My lungs were currently the leader of the 'we hate Peri McCormick club' that my body had started a few hours ago.

"Wait do you hear that?" Nope, all I could hear was my heart about to bust out of my chest.

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing." That grabbed my attention. Why would a phone be ringing in the school, well unless it was Donny's phone.

"What?"

"I know that ring… its Allison's phone." WHAT! Oh god this meant more running and more lying and even more people to protect from the crazy wolf stalking around the school. "Give me your phone!" He demanded, but this one was down to Stiles. I left my phone in Derek's car. "… No it's me, where are you… where are you right now… where, where are you exactly… get to the lobby, go now!" Well things just got so much more interesting. Once Scott hung up with Allison we were on the run again.

"I am so going to be hurting tomorrow… well that is if we survive." I choked out as I tried to relegate my breathing as we ran along. Neither of them looked too amused by that statement. We finally made it up to the first floor so I slowed down to a snails pace giving my lungs a little break. I saw Allison up ahead and I sent up a silent prayer that maybe we were in the clear.

"Why did you come, what are you doing here?" Very eloquent and boyfriend like Scott.

"Because you asked me to." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That put my spidey senses on high alert because I knew for a fact that he didn't ask Allison to do anything. We had been stuck in this school for hours.

"I asked you to?" She pulled out her phone and showed him a text. Oh great, and the alpha's text savvy on top of everything else. How very 21st century of him.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message."

"Well we've been stuck in here for hours so," I shut up when Stiles elbowed me in the rib. Yeah I better leave this up to Scott.

"Because I didn't."

"Alright did you drive here?" Yeah that was definitely the question we should be asking.

"Jackson did,"

"Jackson's here?" we all said at the same time. This was just getting better and freaking better.

"And Lydia," oh my god! "What's going on, who sent this text?" Her phone started to ring, my guess was Lydia. "Where are you?" That's when the twins popped through the door. I just wanted this night to be over!

"Finally, can we go now?" Yes yes yes yes, going would be a very good thing right now! We were almost in the clear, very nearly out of this place but then the ceiling started to crack and moan. Oh god the alpha was in the ceiling again and we didn't really have any other choice but to run away from the only way out.

"Run!" We all set off like a shot as I heard the alpha crash through the ceiling. The only good thing coming out of this whole thing was that it was good practice for cross country. We headed up the stairs and that's when even more panic started setting in, the only logical place we could go from here was the cafeteria and that was the last place we should be, with a twenty foot wall of windows.

We crashed through the doors and as soon as we were behind them the two idiots started piling things in front of the door. It seemed Stiles and I were the only sane people at the moment. "Help me get this in front of the door!" Really, even his werewolf senses couldn't alert him to all the freaking windows.

"Scott, wait not here,"

"Scott you're gonna need to stop now!"

"What was that…? Scott what was that?" The last thing we needed, when everyone but me and Stiles were being idiots, was these two going into freak out mode.

"What came through the ceiling?!" God Lydia was becoming hysterical; if this night didn't end soon I might be asking the alpha to kill me.

"Just help me! Stack the chairs!" Scott shouted out orders to the two hysterical girls.

"Guys if you'd just wait a second!"

"Seriously please stop and listen!"

"You guys listen to us!" I just traded a look with Stiles as we kept on trying to get them to stop and listen. Protecting the door was all good and well but did absolutely nothing when he could just smash right through the windows. "Can we wait a second!"

"Guys just STOP!"

"Yeah Stiles talking… can we hang on one second please!"

"HELLO!" Stiles and I both yelled finally getting them to stop even though they had successfully stacked all that they could in front of the door.

"Okay nice work,"

"Very beautiful stacking skills,"

"Now what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?!" Stiles and I pulled out our best Vanna White impression, making sure to show case all the very lovely windows.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on because I am freaking out here and I would like to know why… … … Scott!" I knew we couldn't tell them what was really going on, especially Allison, but I was coming up trumps when it came to a viable explanation. Scott was just looking back and forth between Stiles and I, silently asking us what he should do or say but none of us knew how to help him.

"Somebody killed the janitor," oh well we could tell them that and just freak them out even more!

"What?"

"Yeah the janitors dead," I didn't help elaborate on that even though I saw both Jackson and Lydia looking to me for conformation. I just turned back to the window trying to stay as far out of this as I could.

"What is he talking about, is this a joke?" God I wish someone would put a muzzle on that girl, she was worse than Lydia at this point and that was saying something!

"Who killed him?"

"No no no no, this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed,"

"Don't you get it, there wasn't a mountain lion." How was it that me Scott and Stiles could keep relatively calm yet these three were pissing their pants over it.

"Who was it… what does he want?" we did not need this right now, all this third degree. What we needed to be doing was figuring out how to get the hell out of here alive and in one piece. "What's happening… … SCOTT?!"

"I I don't know! I I I just… … if we go out there he's going to kill us!"

"Us… he's gonna kill us?" what was so hard to get about this, seriously!

"Can we just focus on getting the hell out of here please!" I was still facing away from the group, trying to get myself together and stopping myself from strangling these idiots.

"No… who, who is it!" They were all looking between Scott Stiles and me but none of us had an answer that would make any sense.

"It's Derek, its Derek Hale," if looks could burn you into a puddle of molten lava I think Scott would already be melting his way through the floor. How could he just throw Derek under the bus like that, the guy was dead and he just goes and does that!

"Wait, Derek killed the janitor?"

"Are you sure?" I was really hoping he would go back on what he said and come up with something else.

"I saw him,"

"But the mountain lion,"

"No Derek killed them!"

"All of them?

"Yes, starting with his own sister!" that was my breaking point, I shoved all the chairs on the table closest to me off on to the floor, just doing anything to keep my fist from going through Scott face!

"And the bus driver,"

"And the guy in the video store, it's been Derek the whole time!" I walked further away from my group of friends, trying to relegate my breathing and keep my temper in check. "He's in here with us… … and if we don't get out now he's going to kill us to!"

"Son of a bitch!" I whispered, punching the wall as hard as I could to release some of my anger but it didn't really help and I really didn't need a broken hand so I didn't do it again.

"Call the cops!" Jackson barked at Stiles.

"No!" Stiles and I both answered. I did not want pops anywhere near this place.

"What do you mean no?" They were all looking at us like we were crazy but I didn't really care.

"I mean no, you wanna hear it in Spanish… no!" he shot back using a ridiculous Spanish accent.

"Or German, nein. Or French, non. Or Swedish, nej … I could pull some other languages out if you want!"

"Look Derek killed three people okay, we don't know what he's armed with!" and the only person I thought was sane around here just hopped on the blame Derek Hale band wagon, great!

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department, call him!"

"I'm calling!"

"No Lydia would you just hold on a second!" Jackson just pushed him back when he tried to stop her but I didn't bother. There was no way the alpha wouldn't have some kind of contingency plan when we smartened up and tried to call the cops. I had no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't be getting through to anyone.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School, we're trapped and we need you to… … but… She hung up on me." Yeah and there was that contingency plan.

"The police hung up on you?"

"She said they got a tip warning them that there's going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school, she said that if I called again there going to trace it and have me arrested!"

"Okay then call again!"

"That won't work," I informed, did these people know nothing about police procedure when it came to cell phones.

"Yeah, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the… what what is this?" she was really grading on my nerves, in fact they were all grading on my nerves! "Why does Derek wanna kill us, why is he killing anyone?" We all looked over to Scott, they all had a questioning look but I was looking more like I wanted to murder him.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" the guy was a true idiot through and through.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked, and I wasn't about to jump in a try to save him. He started this mess with Derek he can be the one to deal with it.

"No, I mean… I I don't know," smooth Rico Suave.

"Is he the one that called the police?" My anger management issues were starting to flare up at this ridiculous game of twenty questions and all the finger pointing at Derek.

"I don't know!" I didn't really feel bad at all about the little lovers spat these two would be having later. I just wanted her to stop talking!

"Alright why don't we ease back on the throttle here," he pushed Scott away and grabbed my wrist to drag me into the little huddle I wanted nothing to do with.

"Okay first off throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."

"I didn't know what to say, I had to say something and if he's dead then it doesn't matter right! Except if he's not," I couldn't stand here anymore.

"You guys can finish this up without me, I can't be around you right now." I left them to it as I walked back over to the windows to make sure the alpha wasn't stalking around out there.

"Okay ass heads new plan, Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone over with a gun and decent aim, are we good with that?" Jackson forever the giant douche that couldn't go five minutes without insulting someone.

"Well I'm not!" I called from my spot near the windows.

"He's right; tell him the truth if you have to just call him." Stiles and I shared the same look of shock and awe. Scott was just rolling right into the land of the selfish. I would rather die than bring in more innocent people to get slaughtered including Stiles dad.

"Alright give me the phone!" Jackson demanded as he tried to grab it from Stiles pocket but my little Batman wasn't just gonna stand around. He socked Jackson one good time in the jaw and I couldn't be more proud of him.

"Jackson! Are you okay!" Yeah she was sufficiently on the most annoying person ever list. Everyone knew better than to feed into Jackson's little drama sessions. I walked over to Stiles and gave him a little pat on the back.

"Proud of you Batman," I wanted to join in on the fun when I saw that stuck up little look on Allison's face but I opted to just let things calm down. "Stop coddling him Allison, he deserves worse than that!" But she ignored me and turned back to the world's worst actor. Stiles decided to give in and started dialing his dad's number.

"Dad hey it's me… and it's your voice mail, look I need you to call me back now, like right now," suddenly there was a banging at the doors. Great he had decided that he wasn't just going to wait around any longer. There was no where viable for us to go except up. "We're at the school, dad, we're at the school." It was only a matter of time before he got through that door, god we were gonna die. "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up!"

"Well up is better than here." I said before Stiles had a chance, we all headed into the stairwell before the alpha could get through the door so at least we had a little head start on him. When we finally made it to the top floor we started checking every door to see if maybe Donny had forgotten to lock one, god I really hoped he did. Lydia found an open room but there was no way that door would keep the alpha out, we needed a distraction, something to keep the alpha off their case. I knew the alpha was after Scott but I also knew for some crazy reason it was interested in me too. "You guys go, I'll distract him!" I called to my small group of friends.

"What are you crazy?!" Scott yelled grabbing my arm and trying to force me into the class room.

"That door won't hold and you need a distraction… Just keep them safe and come up with a plan!" I jerked my arm away and ran down the hallway making sure to make as much nose as possible. "Come on you dick!" I slammed my hands against a couple of the lockers when I heard a growl coming from the other end of the hall. The alpha was just passing the chemistry room. "You want me so bad… COME AND GET ME!" I didn't wait to see if he would follow I just booked it down the stairs to the bottom level. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and I was afraid it was going to rip right out of my chest. I was the world's biggest idiot right now and I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't run all over the school, not even I had that much stamina. I thought back to what the alpha did in the parking lot, it didn't try to kill me when it had the perfect opportunity so I stopped in the middle of the hallway and I heard its paws skid to a stop behind me. If I was a braver person I probably would have turned around and faced the thing but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I stood stock still nearly busting a lung at how hard I was breathing. "What do you want from me?" I whispered, my voice shaking like crazy, god I knew better than to show weakness and that was just what I was doing.

"Louisa…" I heard him whisper in my ear. I could feel his breath on my ear and neck, sending goose bumps all over my body."So grown up… so beautiful…" I felt a few tears roll down my cheek and it felt like my lungs were shriveling up, I couldn't breathe!

"What do you want from me?!" I spat out with more force, making sure to control my voice this time.

"Remember…" he growled in my ear, and then I felt his claws running up and down the back of my neck.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

… … …

_Laura Hale, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Talia Hale… more and more Hale's. Alan Deaton, Marin Morel. Gerard Argent, Chris Argent, Kate Argent… more and more hunters._

_A faceless little girl running through the woods chasing an older boy. They're smiling and laughing, playing a game of tag. Fairytale stories with blood, gore, and death. Girly giggles sounding through the house as little girls try on the older girl's clothes and make-up. Happy smiling faces everywhere, no care in the world but living their life one day at a time._

_Parents have to work all day so I have to stay at the Hale's. There are weird noises coming from outside and there's nowhere for us to go. We are being driven to the basement. Cries and screams are everywhere, men, women, children, human and wolf alike. There's laughing from outside the window and the door. Something smells funny, why does it smell so funny. Now it's hard to breathe and it's getting really hot. There's smoke everywhere and I can't see my family through it. Big strong arms pick me up and hold me above the smoke so I can breathe again. We're running but it's still hot, then he trips and we fall, a beam crashes down on top of him but he tells me to run when I try to help him. I'm scared and I want to stay and help him but I can't breathe. A small hand takes mine and pulls me down the tunnel. Now it's two faceless little girls running hand in hand down the tunnel and out into the woods. One lets go and the other keeps running, doing what she was taught to always do. Then it's nothing but cries and the wailing of sirens._

_Good news and then nothing but dead eyes everywhere. Night after night it's the same thing, those cold lifeless eyes. Nights of crying and screaming myself awake, then it was nights cuddled in my friend's arms, a little payback for the years he would do the same. Waking up one morning numb to everything, not caring if I died. Walking into my parent's bathroom and grabbing the bottle of aspirin, I knew if I took enough it would eat away at my liver. I made sure to take the whole thing, and it was just opened two days ago. I felt cold and alone and I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to be with him again, I just wanted to make everything stop. I woke up three days later in the hospital with balloons and card all around me. Man that must have been a nasty fall, they told me I was out for a couple of days, they were scared something really serious had happened. I wasn't so sad anymore, I missed my brother and I still had nightmares about finding him but I was moving forward with my life like he wanted me to and it was a good thing because not long after I lost my brother my best friend lost his and since I wasn't so sad anymore I could be there for him so he could be sad and grieve._

… … …

_"Laura you're the only one now, you have to help them!" Rose exclaimed as the two women huddle around her desk in her office._

_"I can't take that life away from them!" Laura fought back, reeling at the audacity of this woman._

_"What they went through… they won't survive that and what if someone comes knocking one day… it's better this way!"_

_"They will never forgive you for this when they find out!"_

_"They'll never find out!" She would make sure of that. There was no reason that her little babies would ever have to remember that world ever again._

_"Rose even David is against this, you are asking me to take the only family Derek and I have left away; I can't do that, to me or to them!" She couldn't take away the only family her baby brother had left. He had lost so much already._

_"You have to; they need to be safe Laura." Came a deep voice from the doorway of the office._

_"Derek don't ask me to do this to them!" She just couldn't bring herself to take so much away and maybe she was being selfish but is still hurt to think about never seeing them again._

_"There is no other way; they shouldn't have to remember any of this pain… … Just let me say goodbye first." He needed to see them one last time, say goodbye to his best friend and his little sister._

_"Where are you going?" She asked as she let her legs swing back and forth off the porch._

_"Far far away…" he was trying to make it sound like those fairy tale stories she loved so much as a kid._

_"To a magical land?" She asked, finally looking up at him._

_"Yeah… and you won't be able to see me again…" the look on her face made is heart clench in pain. This wasn't going to be easy but it needed to be done._

_"But I love you and I want to see you everyday… like before!" she exclaimed, the tears already starting to fall down her little chipmunk cheeks._

_"But you're a big girl now and you don't need me anymore." It hurt him to be saying this and seeing the tears in her eyes._

_"But you still need me, who else is going to protect you from the evil?" no one understood, no one ever understood. She was the only one left that could protect him. She had promised Auntie Talia she would always look out for him._

_"I'm safe now, no more evil after me…" he needed to make her be okay with him leaving. He needed her to let him go without a fight._

_"So you're safe now?"_

_"Yep… now you need to protect that little friend of yours from the evil." He said giving her nose a little flick._

_"I still don't want you to go!" she yelled throwing herself into his arms and holding onto his neck with a vice grip._

_"Not now, but one day you'll forget all… … you'll forget all about me," he whispered, trying to choke down the tear at the thought of her never remembering him and him not ever being able to see her again._

_"Never! I will never forget you… blue is prettier." She whispered, tightening her grip on his neck._

_"You need to let go now Louisa, I have to go…" he told her as he pried her arms away from his neck and sat her back down on the porch._

_"No goodbyes… I'll see you soon…" she was already acting like a grown up about it._

_"I'll see you soon… precioso…" he whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and brushed a few tears off of her cheek._

… … …

_"I told you what could happen; even Deaton told you what could happen!" She was really sick and tired of burying her family. She never thought she would be saying good bye to her best friend._

_"Fix this please! We can't lose her too!" Rose sobbed next to her daughter's hospital bed._

_"Rose your daughter tried to kill herself after she found her brother hanging from a support beam! He was starting to remember things and he thought he was going crazy, you should have told him the truth when it first started happening! This is on you!" but she didn't really believe that. This was all on her; she was the one that took those memories away from him. She should have done a better job or flat out refused to do it all together._

_"I know but please help her, I can't lose my miracle!" She was still sobbing as she clutched her daughter's frail hand._

_"Promise me that if she starts to remember anything you tell her the truth!"_

_"Please?!"_

_"You know you have to Laura… I mean she tried to kill herself!" Derek exclaimed from the door. He couldn't believe his sister was hesitating on this. He walked over to the other side of the bed and took Peri's other hand and started brushing the hair away from her face._

_"I know Derek… I know… just promise you will tell her if she starts to remember! I am not burying another member of my family!"_

_"I'll see you soon… precioso…" He whispered as he place a small kiss on her cheek as she laid there sleeping._

… … …

"Peri… Peri come on wake up!" I was being shaken by someone. God why was I so cold. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know… uh what's… what's going on?"

"The cops are here… but something happened to Scott," oh god did the alpha get to him.

"He isn't…"

"No nothing like that… but we can't talk about this here and you need to be checked out."

"No! … No I just want to go… um… can I stay at yours tonight?"

"Yeah… yeah of course but are you sure…" no one could check me out; they couldn't see the marks on the back of my neck.

"I'm fine Stiles." I let him help me up and before anyone could see the marks on the back of my neck I let my hair down to cover it. "Did they find Derek's body." I wanted to be sure I needed to know 100% if he was dead.

"No… he wasn't out there… I don't think he's dead." I have never been so happy in my entire life. He was fine, he wasn't dead, I could breathe again. "Are you going to call your parents?"

"No… I'll let your dad do that,"

"But don't they need to be kept up with what's going on?"

"You know I don't really care, can we just go please?" he just shook his head and lent me an arm to lean on. I was still pretty shaky, I felt like I had been dipped into a bath full of ice. But whatever the alpha did to me brought a lot of things back but some things were starting to slip, kind of like a bad dream. Like when you remember everything when you wake up but things start to just disappear the more alert you become.

As soon as I made it out side I was ambushed by my friends, mostly Jackson. "God are you okay?" he was checking me over like a parent does a child.

"Yeah I'm fine… Jackson I'm fine!"

"Why did you do something so stupid?!" he pulled me into a bone crushing hug and insulting my intelligence at the same time. It was all typical Jackson, except for the blatant show of concern.

"Because I'm an idiot… are you and Lydia okay?"

"Yeah… we weren't the ones who were trying to distract a killer!"

"Peri Louisa McCormick I don't know if I should hug you or strangle you," the sheriff yelled, stalking over to me and throwing his arms around me. "Don't do anything that stupid ever again!"

"Can't promise you that pops,"

"You need to be checked out!"

"No, seriously I'm fine… I just want to get out of here,"

"She's gonna stay with us tonight." Stiles explained to him helping me over to the sheriff's car. When I got in I laid my head against the window and just stared out into the woods around the school. I had no idea what went down in there after I left everyone but it didn't sound good at all and apparently Derek was still alive. I couldn't be more relieved about that but that also made me feel even more pissed at Scott. Now Derek is the most wanted fugitive in the whole state just because Scott was a terrible liar.

"Let's get you home Peri,"

"Actually can we make a pit stop, I need to pick up some stuff." And I needed to let Isaac know I wouldn't be home for a couple of days

"Sure."

I was dreading this moment for the whole ride home. I knew that the sheriff had called them as soon as he knew I was there and okay, so I knew they would be waiting for me as soon as I walked through that door but the thought of seeing them made me sick to my stomach. "Do you want me to come with you?" Stiles whispered as I made a move to get out of the backseat. It sounded amazing, having a buffer there but I was afraid I would lose control and let something slip in front of him and there were things I just couldn't talk to him about yet.

"I'll be okay Batman," I heard the shuffle of movement as soon as I opened the door so I tried to pick up the pace so I could lock myself in my room before they had a chance to try and talk to me.

"Oh my god honey are you okay?" my mom asked rushing up the stairs after me, but my dad stayed back not saying a word. I knew I should say something so they wouldn't suspect something was wrong but at this point I couldn't bring myself to care about these people. They were total strangers as far as I was concerned, total strangers that have ripped an entire life away from me and drove my brother to do what he did. I kept walking ignoring her concern, I knew it was real but I still couldn't face these people. "The sheriff said something about a killer at the school."

"Rose maybe we should just let her be."

"I'm staying at Stiles' for a couple of days." I whispered before I rushed up the stairs and locked the door. I could hear them start to argue before their voices became muffled, assuming that my dad had dragged her into her office to give me some space.

When I turned away from the door I saw that Isaac was still there, perched at my reading nook reading a book. "Have you been waiting for me this whole time?" I was shocked, I really thought he would have gone home by now. I hope this didn't get him into any trouble.

"Oh I was just reading a book… … Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with so much concern that I almost broke down when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, something happened at the school but I'm good now."

"You know you're gonna have to tell me everything later right?" I just nodded my head as I buried myself further into his hug but I had to pull away when his hand started to inch closer to the back of my neck.

"I will tell you everything but right now I need to pack a few things, the sheriff's waiting for me." He brushed off my odd behavior and helped me start packing everything that I needed but there was one thing I needed that I didn't want him to know I was taking. He always disapproved of me looking though it but with all this new information I needed to go through everything again. I grabbed the boxed and made sure to shove it under as many clothes as possible. "I'll walk you outside." Being ever the gentlemen he is Isaac grabbed my bag before I could and carried it for me. When we got downstairs the sheriff was waiting at the door talking to them. She didn't look as worried about things now, he must have told her that Derek was the one chasing us around the school trying to kill us and I knew she knew it wasn't true. I made sure not to make eye contact with either of them as I walked past the sheriff and out to the car. Isaac put my bag in the back and Stiles turned away to give us a few minutes to talk. "If you need me just call okay, no matter what." he just shook his head and tried to walk away. I know we never really talked about what happened but I needed him to know that just because I wasn't going to be across the street for a few days didn't mean I still wouldn't be there for him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to me. "I'm serious Captain, any reason what so ever you call me and I will be here, even if I have to run here in my underwear." When he final accepted what I was saying I pulled him in for another hug and I left a small little kiss on his cheek. I watched him walk over to his house and slip through the front door. I could see that his dad wasn't home yet and that scared the life out of me because that meant he was still out at the bar getting even more drunk. I was second guessing my decision to stay at Stiles' but I needed at least one night away from them to think over everything that had just happened. I ran over to Isaac's as fast as I could and I guess he was watching me from the window because he met me at the door with that same look of concern. "I want you to keep this with you tonight," I unlatched my 'M" necklace and put it in his palm, curling his fingers around it. "If you can't get a hold of me for some reason just hold onto this… … like I'm right next to you holding your hand." He had told me that once before I had to go to the doctors, well what I thought was the doctors so I thought I would repay the years of helpful advice. I gave him one more light kiss on the cheek and then ran back over to the sheriffs car.

"Is everything okay between you and your parents Peri?" the sheriff asked showing his concern for me yet again.

"Just the typical parent child strain sheriff." I looked back at my house and saw them both looking out the window at the car, she was crying and my dad was trying to pull her away. I don't know why but the sickness I felt towards them was aimed more at her than my dad. I just didn't blame him for this, he tried to stop her from doing it, he was in our corner. She didn't give any thought to what messing with our heads would do to us, this was on her. Everything that happened was all on her.

"I'll let you take the first shower," Stiles said, patting me on the shoulder as he passed me on the stair and taking my bag to the spare room.

"Thanks Batman," I followed him into the spare room so I could get some clothes out of my bag then I went to the bathroom. I made sure that was water was the perfect temperature before I got in. I tried to focus on what I had to do so my mind wouldn't wonder to everything that had happened at the school. The warm water helped all my muscles relax but when I went to wash my hair I felt the intense sting of the soap on the back of my neck. In all the confusion and rush of getting away from everyone and everything that had been happening I totally forgot about the deep cuts in the back of my neck. With that little reminder my mind started to spin away from me and I couldn't help but get pulled back into that world.

… … …

_Peri was swinging her legs out trying to get the little wooden porch swing to move a little more. She had been sitting here for the last twenty minutes with nothing to do because all the grownups were too busy and the younger kids didn't think she was old enough to have her hanging around._

_"What are you doing all alone Louisa?" The young werewolf asked as he picked her up and sat her on his lap as he sat down in her spot._

_"No one wants to play with me." Peri pouted, snuggling into his chest. He used to be one of those people who didn't really want to have her around but she had started to grow on him._

_"Don't pout… … your face will freeze like that." He teased, he knew she was to smart to actually believe any of it so it was just some harmless fun._

_"Yeah but I still wouldn't be anywhere near as ugly as you!" She teased back, sticking her little tongue out at him and following it up with that cute girly giggle that he loved hearing so much._

_"Well let's just be happy that we're both better looking than Peter." He played into her little game, grabbing at her sides so he could tickle her. She let out a loud howl of laughter as she tried her hardest to squirm out of his grasp._

_"Stop it Derek… ... STOP!" She squealed and yelled slapping at his hands to get him to stop but when he wouldn't she decided to retaliate. She dove in hands first to his sides and started to tickle him. He also let out a very girl squeal and began to squirm around in the porch swing. The old swing was groaning and creaking at the pressure the two young kids were putting on it with their tickle fight. It finally gave up trying to hold the two and one of the chains snapped sending them both smacking into floor of the porch and into a fit of laughter as they rolled away from the broken swing. "I'm telling Auntie Talia that this was your fault!" She giggled as she ran off to rat out her favorite Hale._

… … …

_Peri was staying the night at the Hale house because both her parents were out of town for work. She had snuck down stairs while everyone else was asleep because for some reason everyone was hell bent on keeping her away from him. She always snuck away because he told the best stories and he was the only one that didn't tease her or get annoyed with her._

_"Whacha doing?" She asked as she climbed up into his lap with a little help from him._

_"Reading a book special one."_

_"What book?" she asked, always full of curiosity about everything this man did._

_"It's called The Little Prince; it reminds me of you, a curious little princess."_

_"Read to me?" She asked snuggling further into his chest and settling in for her bedtime story._

_"As you wish special one;__**If I have told you these details about the asteroid, and made a note of its number for you, it is on account of the grown-ups and their ways. When you tell them that you have made a new friend, they never ask you any questions about essential matters. They never say to you, "What does his voice sound like? What games does he love best? Does he collect butterflies?" Instead, they demand: "How old is he? How many brothers has he? How much does he weigh? How much money does his father make?" Only from these figures do they think they have learned anything about him.**__" He was right; grownups just never understood what really mattered she thought as she listened to her uncle read aloud._

_"__**If you were to say to the grown-ups: "I saw a beautiful house made of rosy brick, with geraniums in the windows and doves on the roof," they would not be able to get any idea of that house at all. You would have to say to them: "I saw a house that cost $20,000." Then they would exclaim: "Oh, what a pretty house that is!**__"_

_**Just so, you might say to them: "The proof that the little prince existed is that he was charming, that he laughed, and that he was looking for a sheep. If anybody wants a sheep, that is a proof that he exists." And what good would it do to tell them that? They would shrug their shoulders, and treat you like a child. But if you said to them: "The planet he came from is Asteroid B-612," then they would be convinced, and leave you in peace from their questions.**_

_**They are like that. One must not hold it against them. Children should always show great forbearance toward grown-up people.**__" He read on even as a soft little yawn left her lips and she snuggled even more into his chest. He started running his fingers through her hair to help her fall asleep faster._

_"__**But certainly, for us who understand life, figures are a matter of indifference. I should have liked to begin this story in the fashion of the fairy-tales. I should have like to say: "Once upon a time there was a little prince who lived on a planet that was scarcely any bigger than himself, and who had need of a sheep . . .**__"_

_**To those who understand life, that would have given a much greater air of truth to my story.**__" He read on and he saw her eye's start to droop down in fatigue. Before she lost herself completely to sleep she snuggled even closer to the young werewolf and breathed out a soft little expression of love._

_"I love you Uncle Peter," and she was out like a light._

_"I love you to special one," he whispered back, closing his book, and picking her up so he could take her back to her bed. He never understood why his sister insisted he stay away from the young McCormick girl, he adored her, she was honestly the only human he could stand, and she adored him. He was always the best story teller. He would most certainly rather die himself then see this beautiful little girl befall to anything harmful. She was a special one._

… … …

_"Stiles this isn't a good idea!" Peri exclaimed down to her friend as they tried to climb the tree in front of Mr. Washington's house. Stiles was convinced he was a vampire and he was luring girls to his house to feed on them but Peri knew that was only because he had secretly watched Fright Night after his mom and dad told him not to._

_"I'm telling you I saw her come in but she never left!" He tried to persuade her. She was the only one he could convince to do this; Scott just called him stupid and shut the door in his face._

_"Stiles sometimes people sleep late and plus we've been at school all day so how do you know!"_

_"Just keep climbing!"_

_They both finally made it to a sturdy branch right outside his neighbor's window. This made Peri feel like one of those pervy peeping toms. "Stiles this is stupid… no one's even home!"_

_"Just be quite and scoot over!" He tried to gently push her over but he misjudged his own strength and ended up pushing her right off the branch. She crashed down to the ground, landing right on her arm. Stiles could hear the crunch of bone from all the way up in the tree. He scrambled down as fast as he could as Peri squirmed around on the ground clutching at her arm and trying to hold back the tears of pain._

_"God I hate you, you are such an idiot!" She yelled kicking her legs out at him as he got closer, managing to hit him right between the legs._

_"Oh god… I'll go get my dad!" he wheezed out as he wobbled back across the street to get the sheriff, leaving his friend to roll around in pain._

_"I HATE YOU STILES STILINSKI!" She yelled one last time before he disappeared into the house._

… … …

Her memories were starting to mix together, things she was remembering for the first time mixing with things she had always remembered. She found herself sliding down the wall of the shower, pulling her knees to her chest as the water beat down on her, and being pulled into even more mixed memories.

… … …

_Camden had just left for his second tour of duty in a year and Hendrix was spending all his time locked in his room. He had been doing that a lot lately and he was also talking about noise and voices. Dad thought they should send him to a specialist or a professional; they both seemed to be pretty worried about him. To keep my mind off my crazy brother and to help Captain keep his mind off missing his brother I had invited him over to go swimming. But he was acting strange, it was the middle of summer and it was a pretty hot day but Captain was refusing to take his shirt off or get in the pool. I felt that I needed to take things into my own hands; I mean I could easily wrestle him out of his shirt and push him into the pool._

_"Come on Captain the waters nice and cool," I taunted, giving him one more chance to get in of his own choice but he just shook his head and went back to sketching in that notebook of his. I guess we were going to have to do this the hard way. I got out of the pool and carefully walked over to him and gently took the notebook out of his hand and placed it on the table next to him. "You have to stop being so stuffy and loosen up a little Captain!" I reached for the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up but he grabbed both of my wrists to stop me. He may be a boy but I had been taking karate since I was four so I knew I could over power him if I wanted._

_"Just leave it Pear, I just don't feel like swimming."_

_"Nonsense, everyone is always in the mood for swimming, now let's get this off of you!" I tried one more time, pulling it a little higher only to let him yank it back down once I got a good look at what he had been hiding underneath it. I'm sure all the color drained out of my face because it felt like all the blood in my body had both drained and started to boil at the same time. "Isaac what the hell is that?!" I asked taking a small step back because I could see the panic start to rise in his eyes._

_"Nothing, I just had an accident at the graveyard." I would have been inclined to believe him if one of the bruises wasn't in the shape of a boot print. I could see the treads of a boot and everything, it was that detailed._

_"No, no it's not; now tell me what the hell happened!"_

_"I told you! Now I have to go home!" he tried to rush away but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. I grabbed the side of his face to make him look me in the eyes._

_"Please Isaac… … tell me what happened?" I tried a different tactic. I lowered my voice and made it very clear to him that I wasn't angry with him, I was concerned for him._

_"It's not all the time," he finally whispered tearing my heart out in the process. "When he has too much to drink and I mess something up… … it's my fault." That brought tears to my eyes. My sweet and innocent Captain was being used as a human punching bag and he thought it was his fault._

_"No, no it's not! No one ever deserves to be treated like that for any reason. You have to tell someone Isaac!"_

_"NO! No, I can't and neither can you… … promise me you won't tell anyone!"_

_"Isaac you can't make me do that, he is hurting you and he should be locked away for that!"_

_"But I have no one else, he's still my dad and even if anyone will believe me I will have nowhere else to go! I don't want to leave you Peri… … … please promise me!?" I can't believe he was asking me to go along with this. To just sit on my hands and let it keep happening and go on with my life._

_"Is your dad home now?" I asked trying to keep the anger off of my face so he wouldn't see what I had planned._

_"Promise me!"_

_"Yes I promise, now is your dad home?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not going to do anything Isaac so just answer the question."_

_"He should be…"_

_"Good, stay here!" I stormed past him going around front and then down the driveway until I finally made it to his front door. I looked over my shoulder and all I saw was Isaac's head pocking around the corner of the house. I knocked on the door, maybe a little impatient but that was because I was in a bit of a hurry. When Mr. Lahey opened the door he plastered on that sickly sweet smile that seemed to fool everyone else around here but I always saw through it._

_"Isaac's not here Peri,"_

_"I know I just wanted to tell you something," I gritted out, trying not to vomit at the thought of what he had been doing to his own son._

_"Well what can I help you wi,"_

_Before he could get the sentence out I reeled my leg back and kicked him right in the nuts. I watched him fall to the ground grabbing himself and leveling me with a look that said he wanted to kill me right here and right now. "People like you should be put down!" I spat out, literally spitting right in his face before calmly walking back over to my house going around back to the pool, not even stopping or thinking, I just wrapped Isaac in the tightest hug I could manage without hurting him too much. "If this ever happens again I want you to come straight to me… now let's go get this cleaned up properly." I dragged him up to my room for what would be the first of many first aid sessions._

… … …

I don't know how long I had been sitting in the shower but I was pulled out of my memories by a knock on the door. The water had started to run cold and I was shivering but I couldn't bring myself to care. I had been sobbing during my trip down memory lane and it was echoing all through the bathroom.

"Peri are you okay? … … Look I brought you some towels." Stiles yelled through the door but I was crying too hard to answer. "You've been in there a long time… … … please answer me Peri!" his voice was starting to rise and I could hear the panic. When I didn't answer him I heard him try to open the door but I had locked it when I came in. "Peri!" he yelled as he started to try and smash the door open. I wanted to answer him but I just couldn't find my voice. I just really wanted to be left alone to cry in peace without any prying eyes. I heard the door crash open and Stiles rushed in not giving a second thought to the fact that I was completely naked. He pushed the shower curtain aside and turned the water off. "God your freezing, we need to get you out of here!" he crouched down next to me and wrapped the towel around my body and gently guided me out of the shower. "Are you trying to give yourself pneumonia or maybe you're just trying to give me a heart attack!" he scolded as he gently sat me down on the bed, pulling the cover over me and going back into the bathroom to get my clothes.

"Stiles… what's happening to me?" I whispered through chattering teeth and tears.

He knelt down in front of me, rubbing my shoulders trying to warm me up. "I don't know Peri… I don't know but you're going to be fine, we'll get you through this okay…" he whispered, trying to comfort me, turning the tables of our relationship.

"I'm scared… … what happened to Hendrix,"

"That's never going to happen Pear, I won't let it, pops won't let it, and Isaac won't let it okay." And I believed that. Stiles and I looked out for each other; I knew he would help me. "You and Scott are the only other family I have and I won't let anything happen to either of you." I shook my head trying to tell him that I understood what he was saying. "Good, now I think you need to get dressed and get some sleep, it's late." I nodded again, not able to vocalize my feelings. It was like I was thirteen all over again, and that scared me even more. He handed me my clothes and turned to give me some privacy. I slipped my clothes on and let him know he could turn around again.

"Will you stay with me; I don't want to be alone right now."

"Yeah," he whispered as he crawled into the bed next to me and let me cuddle into his chest. Despite the fact that Stiles was the goof in the group he was also the only one that understood sometimes. He understood that sometimes words just weren't enough, that it was the physical contact that helped ease a mind the most.

"Thank you Batman," I whispered before I finally let my mind and body rest for a few hours. I just needed a few hours of peace and quiet, a few hours to get away from it all.

He heard it when it happened; he smelt her blood when it happened. He wasn't too familiar with the practice but he knew what the alpha was doing. He was accessing her memories, making them come back to the surface. He felt horrible for her, he just wanted to rush in there and save her but a little part inside of him felt a small flicker of happiness. Maybe he would get back a small part of his family, maybe she would remember it all and he could have some of those happy memories back. But another part of him didn't want her to have to relive all of those horrible things. It was the reason they took her memories to start with, so she would forget the horrible things she went through that night. She was his little sister and he would just have to live with the fact that he was a virtual stranger to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow so that's it! I know it's a long one! I hope you guys like it! In the next chapter there's going to be a nice little moment between Derek and Peri so i can't wait for you to read it.<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW just REVIEW because they make me so very happy and warm and fuzzy plus I love hearing from all of you**

**XOX**


	12. Chapter 8

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**

**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**

**- iWizdom7 - Undapper Thoughts - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3**

**- camsam17 - AccioMarling - For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth**

**- CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill - aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue**

**- RiverWinchester - luna015**

**Okay so we are back and the drama is stowed away for now but there will be more once even more things start to come to light but like I said at the start this is a slow burn and the secrets running through the family will stretch well into the first half of season 3. But anyway back to the main point. This chapter was a pain in my ass to write mostly because I am still recovering from the newest episode and also for some reason I am getting hella inspiration for future chapters that involve some sexy times but I think I should shhh about that. And a side note I am trying to improve my sexy writing before I get to that because it is so embarrassingly bad! Again I need to get back on track, the usual applies at this point. Outfits will be posted below and blah blah blah.**

**P . S . The title of this chapter is how I feel about this chapter. It is kind of all over the place and it shifts between different POVs so I'm a little on the fence about it and about the writing but it really kicked my ass to write this so I hope you like this. Oh and I'm trying something new so when you see ... ... ... that's just time elapsing but when you see _ that is an entire shift in day or quite a long time so I hope that helps you navigate this. And I just want to apologize right now if you absolutely hate this chapter, like I said it was a tough one to write.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _22 /set?id = 130509879**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _23 /set?id = 130838463**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _24 /set?id = 130840864**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _25 /set?id = 130842367**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _26 /set?id = 130863876**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _27 /set?id = 130867349**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _28 /set?id = 130869164**

**Review when you're done because all the reviews i got for the last chapter may have spoiled me just a little.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf or the other show i mention in this chapter or any other trade marked items, but I do own Peri and I love her!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Schizophrenic World!**

"Peri, wake up." I heard a soft voice whisper into my ear, gently shaking me so I would wake up. I tuned over, shielding my eyes from the light coming through the blinds. "I brought you some coffee," it was pops and he was sitting on the side of the bed with a nice big steaming cup of coffee. "Black just the way you like it."

"Thanks pops," I croaked out, my voice barely even above a whisper. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I made a grab for the mug and scooted up against the head bored.

"Stiles is down stairs eating, I'm leaving now but I just wanted to say you can stay here again tonight if you want." After the night I had I really wanted to take him up on his offer but I needed to get back home so I could be there for Isaac.

"Thanks pops but I think I'll be heading back home today." He just nodded and patted my knee through the cover before getting up and heading out to work. I threw the covers off and slipped on the pair of slippers I always kept here and headed down to the kitchen. Stiles was sitting on the kitchen counter in his boxers eating a pop-tart with a jug of juice next to his leg.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked around the pop-tart that he had just shoved into his mouth.

"Not really but life must go on right," I slipped up onto the counter next to him, stealing half of a pop-tart.

"Yeah I guess you're right… … …" he was just itching to ask me about what happened after I left them last night but I had my own questions firsts

"So what happened after I left last night?"

"We just freaked out for a few minutes, then Scott came up with a plan… a very stupid plan, Lydia pulled out her inner smart girl and built this self igniting molotov cocktail, and then he went to go get the janitors keys."

"Doesn't sound too serious,"

"But something happened; the alpha did something to him too. It was like he was controlling him… he locked us in the chem. room because he said he wanted to kill us. He thinks the alpha wants him to kill his old pack so he can join his."

"Okay that is some serious stuff,"

"And Scott's even more depressed because Allison dumped him last night, so yeah…" he was still side eying me so I decided to give in and let him ask his questions. "What happened to you?"

"I think it knows me… the alpha… … after it attacked Derek it just sniffed me and ran off, then in the school it... … … it did something to me," I just looked down into my mug, toying with a loose string on my shirt. I had no idea how I was going to go about telling this story to him. "Remember how I told you that my parents know about all of this," I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. "It all started after the game a few weeks ago, the one where Scott almost turned on the field… … Well when Derek was released he came to find me, we were starting this relationship of quid pro quo… That's when he told me about my parents. Apparently his mom and mine were childhood friends or something, I don't know… … But it all really started when we saved Derek, when he was driving me to my car after he took us to the hospital… … he told me some things, things that I had been suspecting."

"Like what,"

"Like that day in the woods wasn't the first time I had ever seen Derek."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Apparently I've known Derek Hale my whole life…"

"WH…"

"Yeah I know… … and the cherry on the sundae, they did something to me… I don't know what but they took mine and Jimmy's memories."

"And last night?"

"The alpha did something… … something to bring them back, not all of them but some of them… … …"

"Jesus… man that's some serious stuff,"

"It's not even the worst really,"

"How is that not the worst of it?"

"Jimmy… … he was starting to remember things but he thought he was losing his mind. I mean wouldn't you though, one day you wake up remembering things about werewolves and the supernatural… … that's why he killed himself," Stiles didn't say anything after that, he just walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck, trying to comfort me.

"My life if really going downhill here," he whispered in my ear. What the hell was he going on about?

"What?"

"In the span of a few hours I've been in a shower with a naked girl and now I'm hugging a half naked girl… but it's you," I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. He was doing his best to move on from the topic. "You're not gonna be like Jimmy, we won't let that happen." He whispered before letting me go and putting the juice back in the fridge.

"Look I'm gonna stick around here for a couple of hours and since I don't want to be anywhere near Scott right now I think maybe you should go over to his and help cheer him up." Just because I was mad at my friend didn't mean he should be moping around on his own.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah your friend needs you right now and I need alone time to think."

"Okay, just call me if you need anything," I knew what he was insinuating and I was really grateful to have a friend like Stiles. He headed up stairs, leaving me in the kitchen. I know I needed to eat something but I also knew my stomach wouldn't be able to handle eating anything. I dumped the rest of my coffee into the sink and headed back up to the guest room. I could hear Stiles in the bathroom, doing a horrible rendition of a Top 40 hit. I pulled my bag out from under the bed and grabbed my memento box. I dumped everything out on the bed so it would be easier to go through it.

I just saw different things, photos of me and Jimmy, some of me with Scott and Stiles, and some with me and Isaac. Then there were ticket stubs from concerts and movies and the two letters from Jimmy. I picked up one of the pictures; it was me and Stiles when we were in kindergarten. We were assigned a partner and then we had to pick a career path and all that good adult stuff. This was the picture the sheriff took at out fake wedding. So I wasn't lying when I said Stiles was like my wife, we had technically gotten married when were five and I remember very clearly that I had told him he was the wife and I was the one that would be bringing home the bacon. I was five and had no idea what I was talking about and he was just happy that he could stay home doing nothing all day and get bacon when I got home. Just looking at the two goofy and care free kids in that picture brought a smile to my face.

When I went to set the picture down something caught my eye. It looked like a piece of blue glass and it was peeking out from under one of the pictures. I picked it up and ran my fingers over it, if I was making an educated guess I would say it was sand glass but I had no idea where it came from. I held it up to the window to let the sun light shine through it and watched as it cast a faint blue light on the wall. I set the glass to the side to look at later and went to reach for another picture but my hand came into contact with what felt like a thin chain, like a necklace chain. I pulled my fingers through the chain and brought it up to get a closer look. It was a small snow flake with little jewels, the color of my birth stone. It looked brand new but like the shard of class I had no idea where it came from. I had never seen either of them my entire life. Instead of putting the necklace to the side I decided to put it on, it was pretty.

I heard my phone ping when I was half way through the pile of pictures, and it was a text from Isaac asking if I maybe wanted to go for a run. Isaac may not have been the most athletic person but he had to keep in shape for lacrosse. I texted him back telling him I would meet him at the trails and we could go from there. I needed something to clear my head and spending time with Isaac always helped.

… … …

I saw Isaac leaning against the bleachers behind the school when I jogged up. I did a quick appraisal making sure he didn't have any new bruises since I last saw him, and I was happy to see he didn't, and he wasn't holding himself any different so I was hoping there weren't any anywhere I couldn't see them. I pulled my ear buds out so I could hear what he was trying to say. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. Someone must have informed him about what happened at the school.

"This is just what I need, fresh air to clear my head."

"At least try to make it look like I'm kicking your ass," Isaac laughed. I was the best runner in the school and he could never beat me in our little matches. I was too competitive to let him win and he just wasn't fast enough to beat me on his own.

"Afraid I can't do that Lahey." I kept on with my stretches while keeping an eye on Isaac, making sure he didn't try to cheat. When I was satisfied with my stretches I stuck my headphones back in and signaled Isaac telling him I was ready to go.

I let Isaac have a little bit of a head start as I trailed behind him, just letting my legs guide me forward and escaping into the music filling my ears. I wasn't really focused on racing because this was just what I needed. An escape and a way to clear out the cob webs in my head. When I looked up and saw Isaac had a significant lead on me my competitive nature kicked in and I pushed my body a little harder. I was still pretty sore from all the running I did last night but the burn in my legs was good kind of burn that reminded me that I was still alive and that I could still feel.

I had easily closed the gap between us without even breaking a sweat but when I looked over at Isaac I could see he was really exerting himself. It was quite a funny site to see, it never got old seeing all these guys lose out to me. I took a peek behind me as I passed him sending him a little wink in challenge.

… … …

**No One's POV:**

Isaac watched his best friend over take him, there would come a day when he would be able to beat her in a race but today wasn't that day so he just hung back and watched her charge ahead. He always felt uncomfortable thinking about Peri in any way that wasn't friendly but those thought were becoming more and more frequent the older they got. He just couldn't help but watch the way her butt flexed in her running shorts and admire the way her muscles flexed under her smooth creamy skin.

One of the draw backs of ogling your best friend and not paying attention was that it was a hell of a lot easier to trip and fall on your face. While Isaac was staring at Peri's 'glistening skin' his foot hit a tree root and it sent him toppling to the ground. "God Isaac are you okay?" Peri yelled rushing over and kneeling next to her friend who was more embarrassed then anything.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, I think we can call it quits and draw you as the winner." He winced as she helped him up. He had a couple of scraps on his palms and a lot of dead leaves in his hair.

"Yeah I think that would be smart… come on I'll walk you home."

"I see chivalry is indeed not dead." He joked trying to shake away those thoughts that caused him to face plant in the first place.

"Just call me your knight in shining armor."

… … …

**Isaac's POV:**

God I am such an idiot, thinking about her like that. I mean there were times when I thought maybe I had a chance but then I would remember the words that were beat into me every night. There was no way a girl like her would be interested in anything more from me. I was only good as the best friend and the grave digger.

I slowly followed her down the side walk, making small talk and trying to not stare at anything below her neck. We went from conversation to conversation, never staying on one topic. I had been really worried about her lately with all of her emotional mood swings and her shifty behavior, but he was even more worried after he heard all the whispers about what happened at the school last night. No one was mentioning names but it wasn't hard for him to put two and two together but he wanted to hear it all from her so he could make sure how she was really dealing with everything.

"Here we are," she said suddenly interrupting my inner monologue. "I would ask you to come and hang out but I really smell and I'm just really tired."

"Yeah I get it, I'll see you later." I watched her as she jogged across the road and hesitantly walked into her house. I knew there was something going on there that no one knew about but I also knew it wasn't anything like what I was going through. I stood there and stared after her for another minute… god I was so in love with her and it was such a hopeless case…

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day: No One's POV:<strong>

"Peri?" Isaac pocked his head around the door to see if maybe she was still asleep. He hasn't seen her since the day they went running and he was starting to get worried about her. The sight that greeted him when he walked into her room was depressing bordering on funny. His best friend was wrapped in her covers, surrounded by dozens of used tissues, and she was in the process of using another one. "Peri are you okay?"

"Life's just not fair Isaac, I mean you give yourself over to someone so fully and you love them with all your heart and they cheat on you!" She sobbed, blowing her nose again before discarding it on the floor.

"What?" he asked, sweeping away some of the tissues so he could sit down next to her.

"I mean Ollie loves him so much, all he wants is to start a family and be with Christian and what does Christian do… he goes and cheats on him! It's just not fare!"

"What are you talking about?" he didn't want to laugh at the state she was in but it was kind of hard when he had no idea what she was babbling about.

"Christian and Oliver," she said so matter of fact, turning the laptop to show him. It was a video on YouTube of two guys who looked like they were in the middle of a yelling match. She resumed the video and Isaac couldn't help but laugh at what he heard coming threw the speaker. She was crying her eyes out over some foreign show on the internet.

"How long have you been watching this?"

"The past two days, I've been through it twice already but it always ends the same! Love is just so hard!" She started crying again as she looked back at the computer. Isaac had no idea what was being said but it must have been bad considering his best friend was breaking down again.

"Don't you think you should maybe go outside, get some fresh air?"

"No I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Well what about Christian and Oliver?" She looked like a lost little puppy, looking up at him with those big blue doe eyes that were all red and swollen from crying.

"I think Christian and Oliver will be here when you get back. Peri you're starting to smell,"

"I don't care, if life is like this there's no point in showering and being clean!" She started sobbing again and Isaac really didn't have a clue of what he should do to snap her out of this. He left her on her bed and journeyed to the bath room. He turned the cold water on in the shower, making sure it was the right kind of cold before going back into her room. He gently took the laptop off of her lap and put it on the desk, ignoring her complaints and moans of disapproval, and then he walked back over to her bed and picked her up out of the den of covers, pillow, and tissues. He carried her into the bathroom and deposited her into the spray of the cold water. She let out a shrill scream before jumping out of the shower. And Isaac may have misjudged his plan a little, now his friend was standing in front of him dripping wet and in a white shirt.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled, slapping him were ever her hands could reach knocking him out of his hormone induced trance.

"You need to get up and get moving and you really are started to smell ripe." He was trying to avoid looking anywhere below her neck. He just could not stand here and ogle his best friend. "We can go to the arcade play some skee ball or some laser tag?" he tried taunting her, trying to find something to entice her to leave the house.

"Alright fine! Just let me get some clothes and take a shower." She didn't pay any mind to the fact that she had company as she threw off her wet shirt and walked into her closet, searching for something to wear. Isaac tried his hardest not to look, trying not to sexualize his best friend but he just couldn't help himself. She had left the closet door open so every time she bent over to pick something up or when she would stretch to reach something up high his eyes were drawn to the supple shape of her breast or her long smooth legs and the way they just went on forever until they ended with her perky little butt. When she turned around and walked back out he quickly shifted his position, trying to hide the ever growing evidence of his peeping tom behavior. "Just give me like twenty minutes." He couldn't find his voice to tell her okay so he just nodded his head and shifted around some more. He was growing increasingly more uncomfortable.

… … …

By the time she came out he had got himself under control but as soon as he saw what she was wearing the arousal sparked back up. God he was going to die trying to get her out of the house and cheer up. What did he do in his former life to deserve something like this?

"Uh, I think I have everything, you ready?" she asked as she double checked to make sure she had everything she needed. He just cleared his throat, told her yes, and followed her out of the house. "This better be worth dragging me away from the best love story ever told."

"I thought that was like Romeo and Juliet or something?"

"Oh they have nothing on Christian and Oliver, so like I said you better make it worth it!" She stepped on the gas and peeled out of the driveway and down the road heading into town. Yeah Isaac was sure that this day was going to be the death of him, whether it was her crazy driving, her choice of wardrobe, or hearing her beautiful laugh and seeing that amazing smile. Sometimes he really hated that best friend title but he wouldn't live his life any other way.

… … …

"Lahey get your big ass out of the way!" She yelled because her friends head was poking out from there hiding spot and totally giving away their location.

"Hey it's not my fault these things are so small!" Isaac hissed back at her quickly taking out one of the kids on the other team.

"If you don't get down we are going to be beaten by a bunch of fifth graders, now get down!" she whispered before shooting another little kid. "Let's just move to a bigger hiding spot," She pushed him out first before following him. They stood back to back, guns raised and ready just in case any little fifth grader scum decided to sneak up on them.

"Over there," Isaac yelled while switching positions and taking out one more kid. It was no officially two against two.

When Peri turned the corner, Isaac still at her back, she ran head first into the little tit that had been forcing them out of ever little hiding spot. They eyed each other, getting in a duel stance. It was going to come down to whoever was the quickest shot. "You're going down little man."

"Keep dreaming sister!" he shot back.

"On three…" she counted down in her head but what was a good game of laser tag without a little cheating. She pulled the trigger on her gun when she got to two, but so did the little kid and they were hit at the same time, taking each other out of the game. "Damn it!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "It's all you Steve Rogers, make your country proud!" She patted Isaac on the back and left the zone taking a seat next to her rival to watch the rest of the match. "Let me buy you a slice Pauli." She waved the waiter over and ordered three slices of pizza and went back to watching the action.

It didn't take long for Isaac to creep up on the other opponent and take him out. It was rematch number four and by the rules she and Isaac had won three of the matches so they were the winners but she wasn't going to make the group of kids buy the lunch. She threw her arms around Isaac when he walked out and they had a small little celebration, then she threw an arm around the chubby little kids shoulder steering him in the direction of the small little tables. "Alright crew, place your orders and enjoy!" She threw a twenty down on the table for them to use and turned to leave, she was exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep for days.

"We will beat you one of these days McCormick!"

"Keep dreaming Pauli!" She shouted back to her favorite little fifth grader. It was the rivalry that inspired plays, music and war but Pauli and his friends had yet to beat the dynamic duo. "Alright Captain America take me home, I've had enough fresh arcade air for the day." She leaned all her wait on Isaac, giving him no other choice but to put his arm around her waist and support most of her weight.

"Let's get you back home little piglet." When they got out to her car Isaac dropper her into the passenger seat and took over the driving duties. It was slowly creeping up to that time of the day, the time Isaac hated the most, where he would have to say goodbye to his best friend and go back into that house but the thought of seeing her beautiful face the next day is what got him through. Isaac slowly leaned over to his now sleeping friend, brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and letting his hand gently linger down her jaw line. "God I love you," he whispered before starting the car and driving them both back home.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day: Peri's POV:<strong>

I was still tired from the trip to the arcade yesterday, plus all the crap that has been pushing and shoving its way through my head. School was the last place I wanted to be right now but she had to keep up appearances so no one would question her mental state, which was bordering on schizophrenic.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked, showing her rare side of concern as I walked up to my locker.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I asked putting on a fake happy appearance.

"Well everything that happened and you just sacrificed yourself,"

"Yeah but he just left me alone after I got away from him, but really I'm fine."

"Did you hear about what Scott did?" She asked as we made our way to class.

"Yeah Stiles filled me in but I don't really wanna talk about Scott right now," I saw Allison ahead of us and Lydia was quickly making her way over to her but like I said I just wasn't in the mood to talk about Scott and I really didn't want to deal with the petty high school drama that was Scott and Allison's relationship. "I'll see you later Lydia." And I headed in a different direction, taking the long way to get to the room we were taking our Chemistry test in.

… … …

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" I asked when I saw him just sitting on the floor in front of the office looking shifty.

"Shh," he hissed out before grabbing me by the wrist and yanking me down to the floor with him. "My dad's in there with some guys in suits." I peeked over his head and into the window and saw exactly what he said. They were bringing in the big guns for this. I clamored to my feet when I saw them all start to head for the door and Stiles followed suit.

"We're gonna watch his family's house, now get a line up there." I heard the sheriff whisper to one of the deputies before he spotted Stiles and I. "Don't you two have a test to get to?"

"What's going on, did you find Derek yet?" I figured I should stay out of this and let Stiles take the lead on annoying his dad today.

"I'm working on it; you go take your test."

"Alright dad listen to me,"

"Go!"

"Dad this is really important, you have to be careful tonight, especially tonight!" I knew he was worried about his dad, but I guess I didn't know just how worried he was.

"Stiles I'm always careful,"

"Yeah, pops here is like Clint Eastwood," I threw in trying to defuse the tense atmosphere a little.

"Peri he's never dealt with this kind of thing before okay, at least not like this!" He shot me a warning and I knew he was right but I also didn't think the alpha had any intention of hurting the sheriff.

"I know, I know which is why I brought in people who have. State detective… … go take your test." I knew this wasn't going to go anywhere else, Stiles had gotten his warning out and pops had graciously listened but now it was time to take our leave and plus that state detective guy was giving me the creeps.

"Come on Batman, let's go!" I laced my arm through his and dragged him down the hallway and away from the official business. We didn't need to be focused on this stuff right now, I was a sixteen year old girl who is still in high school so I will be damned if I am going to let a murder investigation or some psycho alpha werewolf get in my way and make me fail this test. I popped in my headphones as I walked behind Stiles and just ignored everything and everyone around me and took a seat as far away from my friends as possible. I started in on the test as soon as it hit my desk not really caring to listen to the directions. We took tests like this every year and it was always the same thing. I put all my focus into this test and let everything else just flow to the back of my mind.

I didn't look up again until I was done with the test and when I did I saw that both Scott and Stiles were gone. What the hell had I missed in that short amount of time? I just got up and handed my test over to Mr. Harris and left the room, not really caring if I was allowed to or not. I still didn't want to be anywhere near Scott right now so I headed for the library instead. Reading a good book is exactly what I needed to help me forget everything.

… … …

"Peri?" I heard someone whispered above the music I was listening to, they were also gently shaking me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Isaac with a stack of books. "How long have you been in here?"

"Uh since Chemistry, why?" I must have been invested in this book more than I thought.

"Well lunch is almost over, and Coach was looking for you earlier." Crap! I slammed my book shut and quickly gathered my things.

"Uh, did he say where I could find him?"

"Well we have practice in a few minutes,"

"What is it with all the weird practice times?" I asked, following Isaac out of the library and down the hall to the locker room.

"It's Coach; do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not, I'll catch up with you later." He kept walking while I headed down another hallway, deciding not to go through the locker room to get to his office. When I walked in Coach was shuffling around his desk and uttering a lot of profanities that would make a sailor blush. "Coach you needed to talk to me,"

"Make it quick McCormick!" he snapped, shuffling papers around on his desk. I spotted what he was looking for and handed it to him. I guess he forgot what he wanted to talk to me about but it wasn't that hard to figure out why.

"About track next year,"

"Yeah, yeah I came up with a solution for that, hold on I need to make this announcement." I followed him out of his office and into the locker room, thankful that everyone was fully dressed. "Alright geniuses listen up, do the recent pink eye epidemic… thank you Greenburg," I moved away from said Greenburg, I so didn't need to get sick right now. "The following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word probationary." I sent a little wink over to Stiles, giving him a thumbs up. Maybe this was his chance. "Rodriguez… welcome to first line, Taylor, and uh…" I peeked over his shoulder to see if I could read the name but he was holding the clipboard away from my point of view. "Oh for the love of crap, I can't even read my own writing." I just rolled my eyes and continued to bite my nails in anticipation. "What is… what is that and S, uh no no that's not an S that's a… that's a B, that's a B! That's definitely a B!" the wind left my sails and I could see it did the same to Stiles. Man I was sure he would have been chosen, he was better than anyone else he could have chosen. "Rodriguez, Taylor, and uh… Bilinski." WOOOO, he may have gotten the first letter wrong but it was the thought that mattered. I was so happy for my little friend and I could see he was just as happy, of course no one else appreciated the cheers and yells or the fact that Stiles was now on first line. "Bilinski!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, sir!" I sent him another thumbs up and a big smile telling him I was happy for him since I couldn't actually go over there and tell him with words.

"Another thing, from here on out immediately we are switching to co captains, congratulations McCall."

"What?" Yeah I was repeating the same thing to myself, only I wasn't nearly as pissed off as I knew Jackson was.

"What do you mean what? Jackson this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit, this is about taking your unit and McCall's unit and we're making one big unit!" I suddenly felt like maybe Coach wasn't talking about lacrosse anymore. "McCall it's you and Jackson now, everybody else… asses on the field, asses on the field! McCormick out of my locker room now!" he yelled right into my face, pushing me back into his office making it very difficult for me to read the vibe in the room. Things were about to go down and I just didn't know how bad they were gonna be.

"So sir about the track team?"

"Well I need the boys to stay in shape in the off season so I'm making it a requirement; they have to be on track if they want to be on lacrosse." I could see that that was a good decision and since I didn't have anything else to talk to him about I saluted and left his office, heading out to watch practice.

… … …

Scott was acting more erratic than usual right now, he's already been knocked down once and now he was taking away Stiles chance to show what he could do. He was acting like the wild animal that was locked inside him. The full moon was really starting to get to him and to add on top of that Allison goes and dumps him. Oh shit! Now I was questioning why I called Scott McCall my best friend. First he piles all this crap up on Derek and now he's intentionally hurt one of my friends. I ran down to the field like everyone else to see if Danny was alright, even in a violent game like lacrosse I could tell that hit was intentional, he meant to hit Danny like that and it really pissed me off.

"Is he okay?" I asked Jackson while I helped him take Danny's helmet off.

"Bloody nose is all it looks like." Good… good now I could show Scott just what I thought of his little whiney teenage hissy fit. I stood up with Jackson to let the EMT through and instead of standing around I looked around for Scott, and I saw him talking with Stiles. If there was one thing I hated more than anything it was whiny over emotional babies who blamed everyone and the world for their problems.

"Hey Stiles… hey Scott..." before anyone could get a word out I swung and punched Scott as hard as I could right in the nose, hearing that satisfying crack. They both looked shocked and taken aback by the action but I just shook it off and shook my hand out, I think I might have cracked a few knuckles. "That was for Danny…" I used my other hand to punch him again, this time hitting him right in the eye. "And that's because you're acting like a whiny little bitch." I felt I owed him one more but my hand couldn't take another hit so I went for the next best thing. "Oh one more thing…" I grabbed him to make sure he wouldn't move and I kneed him right in his wolfie little balls. "That's for throwing Derek under the bus… again!" I walked off and left him there to nurse his wounds, I knew he wouldn't be hurt for long but it still felt very liberating.

"What the hell was that about?" Isaac asked, he had run over to catch up with me and he was still in his lacrosse uniform.

"Pent up aggression… Danny didn't deserve that and Scott's being a whiny little tit!" UGH! I still felt like punching something. I couldn't stop clenching my fists and that wasn't helping the pain shooting up and down both arms. I was getting worked up again and my whoosa technique wasn't working, but when I felt Isaac's hand take my shacking fist I felt my heart rate start to slow down and the almost panic attack I was finding myself diving headfirst into start to fade away.

"Your being a good momma bear, Danny is lucky he has you."

"Um Isaac I don't think I'll be able to give you a ride today, I think I'm just gonna skip the rest of the day. I just need some breathing room right now." I told him as I pulled my hand out of his and pulled my phone out, intending to text Derek and see where he was hiding out at.

"Okay… I mean that's fine but are we still gonna hang out tonight?" I was already walking away after I got a text back from him telling me where to meet him.

"Yeah… yeah sure, see you tonight." I shoved my phone back in my pocket and took off running to my car. I had to go home and change and I didn't want Derek to be out in the open for very long. I needed to blow off some steam and thankfully Derek was willing to help me with that problem.

… … …

"What is this place anyway?" I asked as I followed Derek down the stairs of some old abandoned warehouse.

"An old bus depot."

"You really need to invest in some real-estate, somewhere with four walls, a roof, and no mold or wild life." He had some serious issues when it came to picking somewhere to live.

"I'm just laying low."

"This is your idea of laying low?" I ran my finger down the rail, collecting so much dirt, dust, and god knows what.

"Yes, now what did you want to start with first?" After my little run in with Scott earlier I got a hold of Derek and asked if he was interested in doing some training. I thought I should at least know how to go about fighting a werewolf.

"Uh, I don't know, I guess whatever works for you," I didn't even get the whole sentence out before I was being grabbed and shoved into the wall. He had grabbed my arm and shoved it high behind my back, nearly breaking it, and he had me in a choke hold. I knew that my usual self defense techniques wouldn't work, I mean the mans a werewolf, I don't think bringing my foot down as hard as I could on his foot would do anything. So instead I tried something new, I took a handful of his hair in my hand and forced his head forward, smacking it as hard as I could against the brick wall. It was sufficient enough to make his hold on me loosen up so I could slide out of his hold. And while he was distracted trying to shake the fog away from his head I leveled him with a kick to the face, sending him toppling back.

He quickly recovered and came at me, trying to tackle me, throwing his shoulder right into my stomach. It jarred me, knocking the wind out of me a little but I easily shook it off and locked my arm under his right arm and brought my knee up into his face, getting a few knocks in before bringing my elbow down right on his spine which brought him to the ground. Either he was a horrible fighter or he was letting me win.

I spotted a broken chair leg on the ground and decided to throw in some weapon work. I twirled the stick as we circled each other like in one of those stupid cheesy action movies. Since he was doing a piss poor jog at guarding his head I decided to go for that. I twirled it a few more times in my right hand while making a move with my left, trying to throw him off. It worked, he was focused on my left hand so I was easily able to crack the piece of wood right on his left temple and then behind both of his legs and then again I brought it down on the center of his back when he bent over to try and control his balance.

He did finally gain the upper hand when I dropped my defense and turned my back on him. One minute I was wiping the sweat from my face and the next I had a face full of dust and dirt with a heavy ass Derek Hale on top of me. This was really going to be a long day and I had no idea if my body could take it but I needed to feel the burn and pain only fighting could bring.

… … …

"Stop pussy footing around, I didn't come here so you could let me win,"

"And I'm not going to end up killing you!"

"You'd have to be a better fighter to do that Derek… now no more holding back!" I went at him again, throwing me leg out to distract him, and when he grabbed it I used the momentum and kicked my other leg into the side of his head making him drop my other leg so when I righted myself I made sure to take the defense stance. He didn't take that hit good and had wolfed out which is what I had been trying to get him to do all afternoon.

He came at me claws out slashing at my stomach but he was letting the instinct guide him and that wasn't what fighting was about. You always had to have the upper hand on your opponent, so the next time he slashed at me I grabbed his arm and drew him toward me, using his own body weight to bring my knee into his face a couple of times before he got out of my reach. He was a little disoriented so I snuck around him, kicking him in his lower back so I could bring him to his knees. Then I took the stick I had, threw my arm around his neck in a choke hold, and leveled it right at his jugular. "Who taught you how to fight?" he gritted out and got back up to his feet.

"That's years of training and technique, you rely too much on the animal instinct. Plus I'm releasing pent up anger so it's not really your fault."

"You still haven't talked about what happened in the school," and I didn't want to talk about it either. I remember some of the things the alpha wanted me to remember but most of it was gone again.

"Well some things are explained…"

"Like?"

"My imaginary friend when I was little, the only thing I'm sure is real at this point… well my imaginary friend was Loki from the comic books… brother of Thor and son of Odin, the God of Mischief. I always felt he was misunderstood, he did the things he did because he felt like no one loved him enough, and he was never good enough to be king. I felt that he needed someone to just love him and to accept all of his faults; I mean he tried to help the good guys a few times. Nobody understood… hell neither did I really… but it was because you were my Loki… you were misunderstood, I don't know what happened to make that happen, but I felt like I needed to save you and protect you because you were different, special…" I had moved over to sit on the steps and I had started messing with my fingers, anything so I wouldn't look at him. "Then there's precioso," that brought a look of recognition to his face. "You used to call me that…"

"Yeah when you weren't annoying me," he let out a little chuckle but I didn't find any of this funny.

"But I still feel like you're a total stranger, like I just met you a few weeks ago… I spent most of my life thinking the only tragic thing to happen to me was losing my brother, but there was so much more, an entire life just gone forever!"

"Would you want to remember all of it if you could?"

"Honestly… no, I have lived one life for sixteen years, I know where I'm going and I know where I came from…" if that made any sense, because it sure as hell didn't to me.

"It wasn't really that great anyway," he sounded angry as he stalked away.

"That's not what I remember…" I said as I got up to follow him. "I was happy, everyone was happy; the only difference is I got a chance to be happy again, to be able to forget and go on with my life, you never got that chance. I remember how much you love being what you are, that you genuinely love being a wolf. We used to play little red riding hood, you would chase me around the woods all wolfed out trying to scare me,"

"But you never got scared,"

"I just don't want to live through that loss again; you can't blame me for that,"

"I don't… I don't blame you for that," I easily called bullshit on that; he had been avoiding looking at me since I told him I didn't want to remember.

"I feel it sometimes, in the past few days I've felt it a lot... … I miss it, that life, I may not remember all of it but I feel it in my chest and I can see it when you look at me sometimes… I get it Derek, you have lost everyone and I'm that last connection to a happier time,"

"I'm not going to force you,"

"I know and it kills me to make that decision, that I could give that back to you… but just know that I am always on your side, I may not like a decision you make but the one thing I do remember is that we are family and family stick by each other. I mean Scott and Stiles aren't blood but they're still family, the same thing with Jackson and Lydia."

"And that little friend of yours?"

"More than family… I would choose him over anyone… … …" I needed to get my mind away from all of this emotional stuff. "Let's spar," he tossed me a pair of boxing gloves that he pulled out from god knows where and helped me tape them up.

… … …

The sun was starting to set outside and I knew I would have to get home soon; Derek didn't like the thought of me out this late on the night of the full moon and Stiles nearly bit my ear off telling me to be inside before its dark. I was packing up my stuff and getting ready to head back home when Derek stopped me, I'm guessing he wanted to ask me something but he didn't know how to go about it. "There was something else,"

"What?"

"Something… it wasn't found in the fire, the last time I saw it was the day before the fire," he was really nervous to talk about whatever this was about.

"And you want to know if I remember this thing… … … what was it?"

"It was two things actually," I suddenly knew what he was talking about but I didn't mind seeing him squirm around a little.

"I found them… … they were in the bottom of this box I have, where I keep things, I didn't know where they came from and I still really don't," I dug through my bag until I felt the smooth shard of glass, I saw the look on Derek's face when I pulled it out and laid it in the palm of my hand. He slowly reached out to take it and he had a small tentative smile on his face.

"You just got back from vacation, the beach; you found it in the sand. You said it reminded you of my eyes so you gave it to me." he went to hand it back to me but I just shook my head no, this was his and it obviously meant a lot to him.

"You keep it, it's yours anyway… … … what was the other thing?"

"A necklace, I gave it to you when you were four," I reached into my shirt and pulled it out. "I saved up for about a month to get it,"

"I really should get going," I tucked the necklace back into my shirt and hoisted my gym bag over my shoulder. Things were very intense and awkward between us right now; with me remember things and him wanting me to remember everything so badly. "You might want to keep an eye out for Scott tonight; the whole lunar cycle is really messing with his head… … … I'll see you around." He just nodded and shot me a small smile which I felt was a big deal for grumpy cat.

… … …

For the forth night in a row I sat on my bed in my room with the contents of my memento box spread out in front of me. I sat there with my knees draw under my chin just staring at everything. I picked up that unopened letter for what felt like hundredth time and flipped it over and over in my hand. Who could this letter be for; I had asked myself that question over and over again.

While I racked my brain for an answer to that question there was a knock at my door, I knew it wasn't my parents, they wouldn't knock. "Come in," I whispered still solely focused on the letter.

"Peri you know nothing good ever comes when you look through that thing." Isaac said as he sat down next to me, putting his arm around me and pulling me into a sideways hug.

"I need answers,"

"About what?"

"This letter, I've had it for the past three years and I have no idea who he wrote it for." I handed him the letter, maybe he would be able to spot something that I couldn't. "I didn't really know all of his friends and we already know that he wrote one for Camden." He winced a little at the mention of his big brother. We both miss the two most important men in our lives and sometimes it's just hard to hear the name.

"Does this mean anything?"

"What?!" how could he have possible found something when I haven't found a thing in the last three years. I grabbed the letter out of his hands so he had to lean over me to point to the tape holding the letter closed.

"That the tapes colored blue, I mean it looks like someone colored it in with a marker," I never really paid attention, I mean it's just tape but I guess because I didn't really know everything that was going on. He had been trying to tell me from the beginning who the letter was for, blue… … the letter was for Derek.

"No I don't really think it means anything, maybe I'll just have to read it one day to figure it out." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled my head over until it was resting in the crook of his neck. I hated lying to him, but him knowing that I did indeed know what it all meant wasn't really going to help anything.

"What the hell is this?!" He asked pushing me back up and forcing my head to the side so he could look at the back of my neck. Damn it I should have been paying attention to where his hands were. The marks on the back of my neck were still pretty bad.

I pulled out of his grasp and let my hair down so the marks were out of sight, "Nothing, just a little reminder of my late night fun at school, it happened when one of the windows shattered."

"Did you get it checked out?" he asked trying to brush my hair out of the way so he could get another look at it.

"Yeah its fine I'm just going to have a few scars to add to the others."

"What happened that night anyway?" he asked, turning his body to face me and leveling me with his serious look. I hadn't really told him everything even though it was in all the papers, I just didn't want to have to jump on the blame it on Derek Hale band wagon.

"Like they said in the paper, there's a crazy killer out there and he terrorized us in the school."

"And it was that guy I saw you talking to at the school a few hours before, Scott's friend?" I just shrugged my shoulder and started packing up the box so I could put it away. I wasn't going to verbally say it was Derek's fault because I knew it wasn't and it also made me sick that everyone out there was thinking Derek Hale killed all those people including his sister. "So you didn't actually see him?"

"No I didn't see him but I guess Scott did so," I heard the Batman theme sound through my room and hurried to answer it. "Stiles?"

"Yeah it's me, have you seen Scott?"

"No," I turned my back to Isaac and dropped my voice a few octaves. "I thought you were supposed to chain him up?"

"Yeah it's been a crazy night…"

"Hold on I have a text," I looked at my phone to see a text from Derek, telling me he had found Scott and I should tell Stiles. "Hey 'he' found Scott." I heard the sigh that Stiles let out but I could also hear the slight tone of annoyance too.

"Hey do you think I could come over,"

"Uhh," I turned around and looked at Isaac. I hated to just bail on him but it sounded like Stiles needed someone to talk to. "Yeah sure… … I'll see you later."

"So I guess that's my cue to leave?"

"Hey it's not my fault you don't like Stiles and he really sounded off, I'm sorry to just kick you out."

"You're not kicking me out I get it, I'm not your only friend." He just gave me the great big Isaac Lahey hug and dropped a kiss on the top of my head. "At least you won't be alone tonight."

"I'll see you tomorrow Captain." I slapped him on the butt as he walked out of the door. I made sure to clean up all of the box stuff and put it back into its secret spot and I got the gaming equipment set up and ready for when he got there.

… … …

"Hey Batman," I stopped short when he walked in. I was right earlier when he called, he did sound off and right now he looked off. "What's up?"

"So much crap that I don't even want to think about right now." He kept running his hands over his buzzed head and he was pacing back and forth.

"Hey calm down, you're gonna work yourself up to a panic attack." I stopped his pacing and forced his hands back down to his sides. "Stiles take a deep breath okay, in through your nose out through your mouth…" it wasn't really working and his breathing was starting to get more shallow. "Stiles I want you to list the elements on the periodic table for me okay…" he shook his head and started to think of all the elements. "In alphabetical order," I thought I would make the challenge a little harder for him so he would have to think harder about it.

"Actinium… uh… um aluminum… and uh… americium," his breathing was starting to slow down and he wasn't as twitchy.

"Good now keep going."

"Antimony… argon… arsenic… I I think I got it," he finally calmed down and plopped on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked, laying down next to him and taking his hand in mine.

"No… I really just want to blow stuff up," I sat up grabbed the controllers that were on the floor and threw one at him.

"Then let's blow up the world."

"We are the most messed up married couple ever,"

"Yeah but guess what, I brought the bacon home just like old times!" I saw his eyes light up at that before he turned back to the TV and started shooting at the enemy. But he was right, we were all a bunch of screwed up kids that have been shoved into an even more screwed up world.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it even though it was very schizophrenic and all over the place.<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because I really want to know what you think about this crazy chapter even more so than the others. And it's also the polite thing to do and I will love you forever if you do!**

**XOX**


	13. Chapter 9

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also relized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**

**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**

**- iWizdom7 - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling**

**- For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill **

**- aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64 - Cora. AnnSalvatore **

**- DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson - rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn - miss. ana09**

**And to the guest that commented, I couldn't message you back for obvious reasons but your comment meant so much to me even though I strongly disagree with you it still felt really good to hear so thank you from the bottom of my heart! :D :D :D**

**So I apologize for the craziness of the previous chapter I am back on track or as much on track as I can be! We are closing in on the end of season one but I am going to continue on to season two and season three right here so do not worry. Also some of you brought something to my attention. Apparently this little story can be hard to follow at times and I am so sorry I am trying to work out Teen Wolf's crazy timeline and I am doing my best, this is my very first fanfic so I am still working the kinks out in my writing and I hope this chapter is easier to follow. If it helps the first parts of the last chapter were the day after night school and the laser tag was the Sunday Scott and Stiles got drunk in the woods, then it just kind of followed the actual episode!**

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was easier to write but there were some parts that kicked my ass a little. Also I know it's no excuse but this new season is really blowing my mind and giving me hella inspiration for the future of my OC in this crazy world!**

**The following is the same thing I say in every chapter. The outfits will be posted below and I really hope you utilize them because in some chapters it might help you get a better picture of Peri.**

**Oh and this chapter is the first 'meeting' of Uncle Peter and little Peri!**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _29 /set?id = 130873344  
>www polyvore com  untitled _30 /set?id = 130877232**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or anything, but I do own Peri Louisa McCormick!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**XOX**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

**The World Moves On!**

"Hey Isaac!"

"Are you still at school?"

"Uh yeah but I'm about to leave, I just have to drop my chemistry project off,"

"Oh okay I just wanted to let you know I took one of your books for my paper."

"So you snuck into my room to take a book?" I asked, laughing at the absurdity of it.

"Well yeah,"

"Most teenage boys would sneak into a girl's room for other reasons."

"Peri I've known you since we were five, I've seen it all, I'm not a curious teenage boy."

"Okay I get it, you're an upstanding gentlemen just don't let my dad catch you sneaking in when I'm not there."

"Trust me I know."

"Look I gotta go talk to Harris so I'll talk to you later Captain."

"Later." I hung up and got my stuff packed up before leaving the locker room. I stayed late to utilize the weight room, get in some strength training and decided to hand in my Chemistry project early. Mr. Harris told me he would be staying late to grade some papers and to get things ready for this project he had planned so I headed to the chemistry room. "Mr. Harris?" He looked like he was just about to leave.

"Ah Ms. McCormick how can I help you?"

"I wanted to hand that project in, no need to hang on to it when it's all done." I started digging around in my bag trying to find the green folder that I had put it in. I saw him reach for a piece of paper that was lying on his desk; it looked all crumpled up, like it had been folded over and over again. "What's that?" I asked as I continued searching around in my bag. Why did I have so many freaking green folders?

"Uh nothing, so do you have that project?"

"Yeah it's in here somewhere… hold on…" I froze, my hand gripping the hundreds of folders I had in my bag. Please not again please not again please not again. I was really not looking forward having to run for my life in the school again. I could hear that familiar growl and the way it panted for breath. The alpha was here. I looked over to Mr. Harris and he was frozen to, what the hell? Did Mr. Harris know about all of this too?

"Please don't kill me…" What the actual fuck man! How many people knew about werewolves in this town?!

"Do you know who wrote that list?" I heard the alpha say in some deep demonic voice that sent chills down my spine as I remembered the last time I had come into contact with him.

"Laura, Laura Hale!" Mr. Harris answered sounding more and more panicked as the seconds ticked by. What the hell did I just walk into the middle of here?

"Do you know why she was looking for you?" I don't know if it was just the adrenaline or what but my own panic started to fade and now I was just left with a what the fuck look on my face. Why was Laura Hale looking for my freaking Chemistry teacher? I don't think Mr. Harris was going to answer the man… "I know why… turn around Adrienne, turn around and I'll show you." I was thinking about taking him up on his offer. I was to scared the other night to do anything about it but I wasn't scared tonight, I was just pissed off. "Turn around!"

"No please,"

"Look at me! Look at what you've done!" I reeled to the side, gaping at my Chemistry teacher. What the hell did he do?! I jumped when a chair came flying past my head, a tool mostly for scaring the poor man than anything else.

"GET DOWN!" Oh thank god, Derek! He shoved both me and Mr. Harris to the ground as another chair came flying over us. I did what I could to help Derek shield my chemistry teacher from the flying wood. When we all looked up the alpha was gone. I stayed down on the ground next to my teacher trying to check and see if he was okay while Derek made a move to follow the alpha but he wasn't going anywhere if the lights from all the police cars outside had anything to say about it. He hesitated before grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me out of the room with him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as he dragged me along behind me and out of the school. Why did I have to run from the cops, I could have just stayed with Mr. Harris?

"You're a horrible liar when it comes to the sheriff," well that was just uncalled for. I was a fantastic liar but I still found myself running for my life for the second time in a week. Well it wasn't really for my life but I didn't really want to be picked up on accessory charges. "Why do you always seem to get me in these situations?" I yelled over to Derek, trying to keep my breathing in check, who knew how long I would be running for.

"It's not my fault I'm a wanted fugitive!" He yelled back, making a sharp turn down an alley.

"Hey it's not my fault either; I never once mentioned your name." Crap! I nearly broke my ankle when I had to suddenly skid to a stop thanks to a big black SUV that pulled out in front of us. "Jesus Christ! I can't believe I am running from the police and hunters in FREAKING HEELS!" I panted out… … wait do I hear dogs… oh crap they're releasing the kraken! "Derek do something do something do something!" I chanted as I heard the barks of the dogs getting closer. Derek reeled back and did his rory growly thing at the dogs and sent them scattering back to where they came from. Once the dogs were gone I leaned on the tractor thing in front of me trying to catch my breath. "Do you have a way out of this because I could have just stayed at the school… but nooooo you had to drag me with you!" I was just done with it all, I was running in heels and my clothes were filthy.

"Scott…" all of a sudden there was a burst of bright light right next to my head and it sent Derek to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" I looked up to see where it came from while Derek tried to shake off the effects the light had on his sensitive wolf eyes. Up in the rafters was none other than Chris Argent, reloading his cross bow. "Jesus Christ!" I dove out of the way as another arrow came flying towards us. I ducked on the other side of Derek to get away from the flying arrows even though I was pretty sure he wasn't actually trying to hit either of us. "Where are they?!" I yelled out just as Derek's Camaro pulled up right in front of us. Stiles threw the door open and I let Derek go first and then I followed, nearly landing upside down in his lap. I was the happiest person in the world the moment they pulled up because as soon as the door slammed shut Chris let out a succession of bullets into the side of the car.

"What part of lay low don't you understand?!" Scott yelled at Derek while I just shifted around trying to get a comfortable position on Derek's lap.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek yelled, right in my freaking ear.

"Who the alpha?" Stile asked, his little head popping in-between the seats.

"Yes, he was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up!" Well that wasn't fair. Me and Stiles both started to defend the police and the sheriff, I mean they're just doing their job really. But Derek didn't seem to want to hear anything Stiles was saying.

"Yeah thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!"

"Okay can we seriously get past that; I made a dumb ass mistake I get it!" I shifted some more, god it was like he had jagged pieces of rock in his freaking pockets.

"Alright! … How did you find him?" Derek just looked Stiles over and scoffed at the idea of telling him anything.

"Derek just tell them." I said still shifting around; I think his phone was poking into my no no area.

"Yeah can you try to trust us for at least half a second?"

"Yeah both of us… …" I just wished Stiles would give it a break. I don't think it was likely that Derek would be trusting him anytime soon, I mean the guy couldn't stand him! "Or just them, I'll be back here." He sunk back into his seat so Derek wouldn't rip his throat out with his teeth.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found two things, the first was a guy named Harris." I saw the look of shock on Scott's face and Stiles popped his head back through the seats.

"Our Chemistry teacher?"

"Yup!" I popped, because there was really only one Harris we all knew.

"Why him?"

"I don't know yet!"

"So what's the second?" I gripped the handle I was holding and lifted myself up off his lap so he could reach into his pocket.

"Some kind of symbol," I looked down at the paper in his hands and saw Scott and Stiles do the same. I knew that from somewhere, at least I think I have seen it before. I looked up at Scott when I heard him sigh in annoyance and he just rolled his eyes. "What, you know what this is?"

"I've seen it… on a… necklace… Allison's necklace!" he snapped out putting the car into a faster gear and speeding off, sending me toppling into Derek.

"I think you should probably just drop me off first." I said after a few minutes of silence. No one was really talking because I don't think anyone really knew what to say about the whole Allison necklace thing.

"Peri you're filthy, how are you gonna explain that to your parents."

"Well how hard can it be to tell someone they just spent the end of their night running from the police and werewolf hunters… … … I'm joking obviously, look as far as they're concerned I just fell walking home." I just really wanted to get out of this cramped position and get a nice warm shower. All of my muscles were killing me and if his keys went any further to the right I wouldn't be a virgin anymore. "God what do you have in your pockets?!" I shifted myself onto the center console and threw my feet between Derek's legs.

… … …

"Call me if anything else comes up." I said as I climbed over Scott to get out of the car so I didn't have to walk around the car.

I stood on the curb and watched them speed away, god how was I going to explain this to my parents. There were grease stains and dirt all over the bottom of my dress and all over my legs. I zipped up my jacket in hopes that it was long enough to cover the short dress but there was still quite a bit of dirty white sticking out. I heard the squeals of tires down the road and saw a big SUV speeding down the street. Oh just great just freaking beautiful. The car sped to a sudden stop right in front of me and Chris Argent jumped out, a serious look on his face as he stalked up to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'd be careful if I were you, prying eyes prying eyes," I whispered, pointing to all the houses around us. The block was littered with nosy neighbors. "Plus the parentals are seriously protective of me."

"You need to stay out of this!"

"Why, it seems you and your sister really enjoy shooting at me and I really wouldn't want to ruin your fun."

"I had no intention of actually shooting anyone."

"I know,"

"You really have no idea what you're getting in the middle of!"

"No I do know, you are the one that has no idea what's really going on and by the time you do it will be too late. Chris you need to take a giant step back and look at the big picture!" I heard the front door open behind me and so did Chris because he looked over my shoulder and he looked like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Peri come inside now please." My mother yelled out the door, giving the death glare to Chris with her hands on her hip. I just turned around with a salute to Chris and walked up to the front door. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked, putting her hand on my shoulder trying to show how concerned she was for me. I just shook it off and stepped around her. She gave one more look back before gently shutting the door.

"Who was that sweetie?" Really, is she really going to pretend she doesn't know him?

"My friend Allison's dad, he just gave me a ride home." I turned back around heading up to my room. I seriously needed another shower and a change of clothes.

"Peri what happened to your dress?!" she yelled grabbing my shoulders to stop me and look me over.

"I fell walking home." I pulled away from her again, refusing to look at her.

"I thought Mr. Argent gave you a ride?"

"Yeah he saw me fall and then offered, now are you done?"

"I guess, just leave it out and I'll soak it for you… … oh and remember you have an appointment with Diana tomorrow before school."

I just rushed up the stairs trying to get away from her as fast as I could. I just threw my backpack on my chair and started throwing my clothes off. I was filthy and exhausted and above all I was sick of people telling me I had no idea what I was doing and I was tired of Rosemarie McCormick acting like the best step-ford wife in the neighborhood. I just couldn't wait for all of this to be over so I could finally tell them I know everything.

"Yo Batman, what's up?" I answered as I got my pj's out and started my bubble bath.

"Did your mom ask about anything?"

"Why yes Stiles she did but it kind of fell apart before that since Chris Argent decided to hunt me down to have a heart to heart."

"What?! What did you tell him?!"

"Well I told him that the only reason I'm helping Derek out is because my good friend Scott McCall is a werewolf too… … I just told him what he needed to hear Stiles."

"You know there's no need for sarcasm here short cake I was only asking!"

"Look nothing major has happened in the fifteen minutes since you dropped me off, now I told you to call me if anything else happened… … so has anything else happened?"

"No nothing,"

"Then Batman I am going to hang up the phone now and slide into this nice warm bubble bath." Maybe now I could just relax and enjoy myself for at least an hour. No running for my life and no running from the police, no crazy memories or horribly depressing thoughts, no anger or frustration, just a nice relaxing me time bubble bath.

I slid into the bath one foot at a time and soaked up the warmth and aroma that surrounded me. It instantly sent me to a relaxed place but it didn't last very long. For the past week I've been trying to push down all of those memories but whatever the alpha did to me just has them coming back one right after another and I just want them to stop. They really haven't been bad or horrible, they're mostly just little mundane things but it's the fact that it's all new to me, yet the feelings and emotions are all there even though it feels like they all happened to someone else. There was one big gleaming thing that kept scratching away at the back of my head. How the hell did the alpha trigger all of these memories and then some that didn't even seem like they belong to me? Did the alpha know me, I mean it seems like that's the case but there are only two alpha werewolves that I remember, Derek's mom and some British guy whose name I didn't quite remember… … … unicorns and kitty cats… … rainbows and cupcakes… … think of anything that doesn't have to do with werewolves or memories. I heard my phone ringing on the floor next to the tub, good maybe it's someone who can distract me.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?!" Isaac asked, rushing and panicking.

"Wow hey calm down, what's up?"

"That guy, the killer was at the school again and I didn't know if you were still there!"

"What really!? Wow I'm glad I left when I did!"

"So you weren't there when it happened?"

"No I've been home; I'm taking a bubble bath right now." God I hated lying to him, it was the worst thing in the world. I would rather murder a puppy than lie to Isaac.

"Like right now, while you're talking to me?" What was with repeating what I said in the form of a questing and why did he sound so weird?

"Yeah that's what I said… … are you okay, you sound kind of funny."

"No, I mean yeah I'm fine… uh… um I'll just let you get back to that, I'm glad you're okay."

"Okay if you're sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Well that was weird but it succeeded in taking my mind of the lousy crap I have running through my head on an hourly basis. I looked at the time on my phone and sighed in annoyance. I needed to get out and get to bed if I wanted to get to my appointment on time. Hopefully tonight I will be able to sleep without some random memory popping up or another horrible nightmare but I also knew that I wasn't that lucky and it was inevitable. As soon as I close my eyes it will all just come rushing to me like a tsunami.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

"Peri sweetie I made your favorite." She said in her overly cheery morning voice. I just nodded as I walked past her and grabbed the box of fruit loops and poured myself a cup of coffee. "I think you need to eat more than that sweetie."

"Not really hungry." I grumbled, taking my bowl of cereal and cup of coffee back to my room so I could eat in peace and not have to make small talk with either of them. I took my time this morning since I didn't have to go to first period thanks to my weekly shrink session. I've canceled the last few because of the crazy crap that's been going on around here but I needed to attend this session so I could officially dismiss my doctor and let her know her services were no longer needed. I finished my breakfast and got dressed then grabbed my keys and headed down stairs.

"Honey are you sure you want to go alone?" She asked, waiting for me by the door.

"It's what I've been doing for the past three years; I think I can manage it today." I mumbled walking past her and out the door before she felt the need to kiss me goodbye like I was five.

I was exhausted from the lack of sleep because of all the crazy nightmares I kept having and my body hurt from all the running I've been doing. The shrink's office was the last place I wanted to be right now but it had to be done and after today I would never have to come back here again.

When I got there I just sat in the waiting room reading a four year old tabloid magazine with some washed up has been on the cover. I can't believe people actually care about this shit sometimes. "Peri, Diana will see you now." I stood up from those crazy uncomfortable chairs and headed to the all too familiar office.

"Pauli my man!' I called as the door opened and my favorite fifth grader came walking out. We did our secret handshake and I patted him on his back as he ran to his mom.

"Peri so good to see you again… … … it's been awhile," she said with that tone, that tone that said she was slightly disappointed in me for canceling my last few sessions.

"Yeah I know but life's been busy busy busy."I plopped down in the big comfy chair taking a pillow and holding it on my lap, already putting myself in a defensive posture.

"So what's been happening in this busy life of yours?" she asked getting the pen prone over the notepad on her lap.

"Made a few new friends, doing some extra credit work to boost up my GPA,"

"Well that's good; tell me about these new friends."

"Uh well they are definitely interesting people. Allison just moved here, her family moves around a lot; um she's dating Scott so that's how we really started hanging out. Her families nice, interesting but nice."

"And your other friend?"

"He's quiet, doesn't talk a lot. I'd say he has a pretty bad outlook on life, he doesn't trust people easily but I like him. He says what he means and he doesn't spew a bunch of bullshit."

"And you don't think these new friends are having a bad influence on you?"

"Have you been talking to Rose again?"

"Your mother is worried; apparently you've been acting different, distant."

"Nope! I've seen the light and I'm living my life."

"And in five days? Will you still be living your life?"

"Yeah, like I've been doing for the past three years," I broke eye contact with her, hating the way her eyes were piercing right through me. I had been avoiding thinking about that date, only five days away. If this was us talking a year ago I might have easily opened up about how I was feeling, but now, after everything I've learned and all the memories that have come back to me I just wanted to run the other way and never broach the subject ever again.

"Have you been distancing yourself from your parents Peri?"

"They did something to me and my brother six years ago, something horrible, and they did it all in the name of protecting us but I learned the truth and every time I'm anywhere near them all I can think about is what they did and it makes me physically sick. I don't want to be anywhere near those people!"

"What did they do Peri?"

"They took something from us, a whole life ripped away,"

"Peri none of this is making any sense."

"No I know look I'm just trying to wrap my head around a few new things I've learned recently and I just don't want to be around them while I do that."

"Well would you like to talk to me about those things?" I would, yes, but I also knew that if I uttered a single word about those things I would be locked away in a straight jacket in no time. This wasn't the real reason I came here anyway. "Look I didn't really come here for a session; I don't think I need this anymore. I'm moving on with my life and I have friends I can talk to about it." the things going on in my life now aren't really appropriate to be talking to with her anyway.

"So you want to terminate my services?"

"Yes, and I know I don't need parent permission to do that."

"I know and I think you have adjusted very well in the last three years but I think it's best if you come to see me in your own time. No set appointments, I'll even use pencil to schedule you in so if there's ever a moment where you need someone you can call me."

"I don't think that's necessary Diana… um just send the bill and uh thanks for helping me through the last three years." I got up and put the pillow back in its place before pulling out a small box from my bag and handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she started opening it.

"A… uh… thank you present, I mean it, you really helped me out these past three years." I watched her face as she took in the book lying in the tissue paper.

"The Ego and the Id, oh Peri I can't accept this. it must have cost a lot."

"Yeah it did but I know how hard up this guy makes you people." I actually got it as a present for my teacher but I could always find something else by the end of the year.

"Well thank you so much," she got up and gave me a small hug, making things even more awkward. "I'm sad to see you go but you know where my office is if you need to talk." I nodded and tuned to leave the office. I also had a small little trinket for Patsy, Diana's assistant.

"Hey Pat,"

"Peri, same for next week right?"

"Nope sorry to say this is my last session I just wanted to give you something." I dangled the little present bag on my finger until she snatched it away with a gleeful little giggle. It was the typical excited little kid gasp when she pulled out the snow globe, she had dozens on her desk already and she went on about every new one she got when I had to wait for my sessions. This one was one of my own personal globes that I bought in a nerd rush a few months ago. "I know it's not really your style but it's a little something to remember me by."

"I love it sweetie and every time I look at it I am going to think of your beautiful face." She rushed around her desk and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Patsy was a special kind of person that only saw the good in people, she was a good and decent human, the world could use more people like Patsy.

"Things aren't going to be the same without you but I'm glad you're doing better."

"Maybe I can stop by sometime on your lunch break and we can go out."

"I would love that!" She hugged me one more time before I finally took my exit. I was very late for class and I didn't need that or the detention I could easily get for it.

… … …

The first person I saw when I got to the school was Coach and it looked like he was on a mission. "McCormick! We need to set a meeting to discuss Cross Country!" he yelled as he stalked past me not even waiting for me to answer.

"Nice talking to you too Coach." I whispered to myself. I needed to get some stuff from my locker before next period so that's where I headed first.

"You know don't you?" Jackson whispered in my ear as he invaded my personal space while I tried to get my books out of my locker. What the hell was he talking about and what the hell was his deal?"

"Know what?"

He just scoffed and rolled his eyes, I like to call it the Jackson Whittemore eye roll. "I know you're not that stupid so don't play dumb, how long have you known?"

"Known what?! Jackson I really don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about McCall!" he yelled pinning me to my locker, slamming both his hands on either side my head but I wasn't afraid of Jackson Whittemore and he knew it. "About what he is, howling at the moon once a month."

"Jackson if you don't get out of my face I will break your nose!" I hissed in his face, matching him in intensity. "If there's something you want to know about Scott why don't you try asking him yourself." I slammed my locker closed and stalked off down the hall, still trying to give off and air of indifference about what Jackson had asked me. On the inside however I was having a total mental freak out, Jackson knew about it and he wasn't exactly Scott's biggest fan. I picked up my pace once I knew I was out of Jackson line of view, I was nearly in a full run trying to find Scott or Stiles.

"What?!" I snapped into my phone, it was Derek and I had told him over and over not to call me during the day. I was not an expert in talking code in front of other people. I kept my search on for Scott and Stiles while I tried to carry on a secret conversation with Americas most Wanted. "Look how many times do I have to tell you… yes I know that George… just go with it… … well I'm looking for him now… … … … … …" god it was starting to sound like a parent lecturing their child on the other end of the line. "Look George just go to Stiles'… … sneak in his window… … well he's at work right now… … George I'm gonna hang up on you now!" and I did exactly that. I already had two parents I didn't need another one in the form of a grumpy and brooding werewolf.

… … …

I finally found the dynamic duo after French and it was safe to say Jackson had indeed gone to Scott like I had told him to. "Can someone tell me why Jackson thinks you're a werewolf?" I asked as I rushed toward my two friends.

"He talked to you too?" Scott asked.

"He practically accosted me in the hallway before French!"

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked sounding exactly the way I felt right now.

"I have no idea!"

"Alright, did he say it out loud, the word?" Stiles asked again, looking at both of us.

"What word?"

"Werewolf Scott!" I snapped, now was not the time to be clueless about what we were talking about.

"Yeah did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'."

"No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly!"

"Okay maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean he doesn't have any proof right and if he wanted to tell someone whose gonna believe him anyway right."

"How about Allison's father!"

"Okay, it's bad."

"I need a cure, right now!"

"A cure?" Had I missed something along the line here? What kind of cure was he talking about?!

"Does he know about Allison's father?" They both went on ignoring my question but I wasn't to upset we do have more important things to be worried about right now.

"I don't know."

"Okay where's Derek?" uh… I didn't think it would be such a good idea to tell Stiles that I told him to sneak into his room.

"Hiding like we told him to, why?"

"I have another idea, it's gonna take a little time and finesse though," and hopefully no arrests or broken bones.

"We have that game tonight, it's the quarter finales and it's your first game!"

"I know I know… look do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace."

"Just focus of the necklace Scotty boy!" I patted him on the shoulder and jogged off the other way.

"Hey Peri!" Isaac yelled but I really couldn't stop and have a conversation.

"Sorry Captain, Coach will have my head if I'm late!" I yelled as I passed him running at full speed to the gym. I was really getting sick of running all the time. I think I should pull out the female problem today so I could get out of whatever hell he had planned for us.

… … …

"McCormick your late!" Coach yelled as soon as I burst through the gym doors.

"Yeah sorry Coach it's just been one of those days, you know that time of the month things."

"Oh god I don't want to hear it! Just sit down and shut up!" and yet another successful female trouble excuse to get me out of gym. Why men got so squirmy about that always baffled me. I gave Coach a salute then took a seat right on Erica's lap.

"How is my beautiful lover today?" I asked messing around with her hair.

"You have issues and you also have a seriously… boney… ass!" she laughed as she tried to push me off of her.

"Oh babe you kill me, right in the feels babe!" I said as I grabbed my chest and pretended to die from a fetal wound.

"Drama Club is really starting to pay off." She commented as she helped me up of the gross sticky bleacher floor.

"Oh that's all pure natural talent sweet cheeks so when I make it big and win my fifth Oscar you can tell everyone we used to do it on the regular, I won't mind."

"You know it's a good thing you see a shrink regularly."

"Not anymore."

"What, why not?"

"I'm all better… … I just felt it was time to move on and up! So enough about the lowly peasants how is the Queen on this lovely afternoon?" I asked pulling out my camera to get some shots in for yearbook. People ate up this athletic fun stuff. I aimed the camera at Erica as she played with a fray on the sleeve of her sweater and started clicking away. She was one of the only people that didn't care if I took pictures of her, she didn't like it but she also didn't care.

"It's always the same, just me alone in my room night after night…"

"Well why don't you ever call me? I just thought you've been having massive ragers and you just forget to invite me!"

"No, no massive ragers and anyway you're always busy with your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend Erica; you are my one and only lover. You are all I need babe!" I leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. "Just call me sometime and we can hang out, well unless Lydia or Stiles have commandeered my attention for the day."

"McCormick you're supposed to be sitting there not flirting!" Coach yelled up to me and Erica, making her blush and me laugh.

"But I'm in love Coach!" I yelled a little overly dramatic as I pulled Erica tight to my side.

"Just shut up and do homework or something!" he yelled back pretty lamely.

"Did you really have to do that?" she asked still blushing like crazy.

"What, now everyone knows you have a hot piece of ass in your bed and so do I. You should be happy!"

"I think it was a big mistake to fire your shrink." She rolled her eyes and went back to studying and I went back to taking pictures of the kids that took gym just a little too seriously. God gym could be so boring sometimes. I really hope Scott got a hold of that necklace.

… … …

"Yes Coach," I was starving and about to go into a hunger coma. I have been sitting here listening to Coach go on and on about how we needed to boost our track team. "Coach I think it's a state requirement that the school feeds it's students and all I've had to eat today is a bowl of cereal so can I please go now?!"

"Fine, to be continued!" Was he serious, what else could he have to talk to me about.

"Yes sir." I collected my stuff and rushed out of his office as fast as I could. There was only like 5 minutes of lunch left and I think I could actually break a record at speed eating that was how hungry I was.

I ran all the way to the cafeteria, skidding to a stop when I heard a loud bang, I turned to the same direction that everyone else was and saw Scott. He looked like he was about to pop his top. I looked over to Stiles and saw him looking at something else; I followed his line of site and saw Jackson standing by the soda machine. Great it was Jackson; he just couldn't take a break from being a giant dick could he. I walked over to him and snatched the apple out of his hand mid bite and threw it in the trash.

"Can you not be a huge douche for like five minutes?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down.

"I want it and he's going to get it for me… … otherwise I don't think he's going to like the consequences."

"And if you don't knock this dick bag attitude off you're not going to like the consequences. You think this is all some kind of big magical pill that will make your life grand and beautiful? Trust me when I tell you it will do nothing but ruin your life. So maybe you should stop trying to live up to what two dead faceless strangers might have wanted and just appreciate that you have a great life, a life some people would kill for!" I tried to keep my voice down so no one else would hear us but he seriously had no idea what he had right in front of his face. I really missed that dorky little kid that used shove me into the pull during the summer and play hide and seek with me.

"You don't know anything!"

"I know you Jackson, more than you would like actually, trust me you don't want this!" He just scoffed in my face and walked away. God he was so infuriating!

The bell rang and I just slammed my fist into the wall. I was never going to get a chance to eat. I ran over to Stiles and Scott as they got up to dump their trays and I saw Stiles shockingly still had food on his so I stole as much as I could hold in my hands and starting shoving my face. "What did he have to say?" Stiles asked as we walked over to the vending machine so I could get something to drink but Scott just kept walking, very much still on the mission.

"Nothing really, it was more me doing the talking… … trying to talk some sense into him."

"And since its Jackson I'm guessing it didn't work."

"Right on the nose. The kid wants to ruin his life, let him!"

"Amen to that, look be at mine after school like right after, no detours!"

"Fine, but if I end up with another broken bone because of this little plan of yours I will hate you for the rest of your life." I just shoved more chicken into my mouth as I made my way to Psychology.

The teacher just gave me a funny look as I walked in chugging an entire bottle of DP. I fought my hardest not to let the belch out but I figured that was pretty harmful so I let out a long and loud belch gaining everyone's attention. I just did a little curtsy to my audience and took my seat. At least now I felt a little better.

Today's lesson was too boring for me to actually pay attention so I pulled my phone out and sent Isaac a text telling him I couldn't drive him to work today. I was being a really shitty friend lately, after everything he did to help cheer me up last week and I'm here just throwing him to the side like a piece of trash. The text he sent back didn't sound like he was too upset so at least there was that. I then proceeded to start a game of fruit ninja. I was going to beat Stiles score if it was the last thing I did.

… … …

I passed the sheriff on my way up the stairs but I didn't stop to talk. I ran straight for Stiles room but instead of the door flying open from my body weight it only opened enough for me to stick my head in. Derek had Stiles pinned against the door and looked like he was in the middle of threatening him. "Look you two can either flirt and make-out now or move the hell out of the way!" I finally pushed the door all the way open and saw Derek throw one more threat at Stiles before Stiles sat down in his computer chair.

"Is Scott gonna get the necklace?" Derek asked as I walked over to sit on Stiles bed.

"No he's still working on it but there's something else we can try."

"What?"

"The night we were trapped in the school Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott!"

"Yeah I remember, we were way too busy to text anyone that night!"

"Well can you find out who sent it?"

"No not me," Stiles looked over at me expectantly.

"Oh not me either, I'm not quiet there with hacking yet."

"Yet?" Derek asked giving me one of those looks.

"Yeah yet! It's all about practice, but…"

"Ah yeah, I know someone else who can!" my mentor in the hacking department, Danny Māhealani.

"Stiles do you really think he's actually going to agree to this though, I mean you're his lab partner but he really doesn't like you and Danny doesn't really do this stuff anymore." Derek just walked over to the chair and sat down, picking up a rather thick book that kind of looked like a dictionary.

"Come on Pear… I am very persuasive,"

"Yeah you're a wizard with words…" I plopped down on the bed just staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Danny to get here to work on their 'chemistry project'.

"So you had an appointment today?" Stiles asked turning around to face me.

"Yeah, my last one."

"What?! You fired your shrink?!"

"Kind of, Stiles I can't exactly tell her what's been going on around here! Besides I think it's time to just let her go. I've been dealing just fine lately."

"Yeah but Pear… … five days!"

"Yeah Stiles I know that and in five days I'll be fine!" Derek was just watching us like he was watching an intense tennis match. "So when is Danny supposed to be here?"

"A few minutes." We all just sat there quietly, doing our own separate thing just waiting for our resident tech wiz to get here.

"So you have a therapist?" Derek asked not looking up from the book.

"Yeah for nearly three years."

"Do you think it's smart to fire her now?" he looked up from the book communicating to me with his eyes. He had a point but all the stuff I was remembering was about werewolves and I don't think I can really talk to a licensed psychologist about that.

"Like I told Stiles, it's not like I can tell her anything about what's going on unless I want to end up in a straight jacket." I felt my butt start to vibrate so I lifted my hips and pulled it out to check who it was. "Hey Captain, what's up?" I got up and excused myself; I had enough faith that they wouldn't kill each other while I was gone.

"Well I haven't really seen a lot of you lately and I know you had an appointment today."

"Yeah yeah I know I've been kind of distant lately it's just everything is really crazy over here right now,"

"Yeah I'm sure if it has to do with Stilinski it's pretty crazy, so how did your appointment go?"

"Well I think that's a conversation we should not be having over the phone,"

"That bad?"

"Uh no not really just a lot of context is needed." I sighed leaning against the wall. All this riddle talk was starting to get to me. If all of this was a little less life threatening I might actually be able to let him in on what is going on but I couldn't put Isaac in the middle of this for my own selfish need of someone to talk to.

"It still sounds pretty bad."

"It's not I promise, so did father Odin let you off work today since you have a big game?"

"Yeah shockingly, I thought I would get some studying in since I finally have time."

"I would actually do anything to be able to just study right now."

"But it's one of those Stilinski and McCall life or death situations?"

"You could say that." If only he knew how right on the nose he was about that. You kind of don't know how good being a normal boring teenager feels until your life is thrown into a deadly world of supernatural creatures. I waved to Danny as he passed me on his way to Stiles room. "Look I know this is probably getting old but I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's the story of my life I guess, see you at the game later." He hung up before I could reply and I was glad cause I don't think I was going to be making it to the game tonight. It all depended on if Danny agreed to help and what he ends up finding. Also what the hell did he mean with that last comment, story of his life, I was very confused by that. I walked back into the room and it would seem we weren't going to get Danny to help us out.

"No! We're doing lab work!" he looked up at me as I walked in the room; I just put my hands up telling him not to mind me intruding. Stiles didn't seem too happy about being rejected and as for Derek well he didn't even look like he was paying attention.

"What are you reading?" I whispered as I walked around the bed to sit in front of him but he didn't look up or even acknowledge that I was there. He did however pull Danny's attention.

"Who is he again?" he asked pointing Derek's way. I was just thankful the police didn't have any wanted poster hanging all over town but that just left us floundering for something to tell him.

"Uh… my cousin… … … Miguel," Derek just gave him his signature grumpy cat look while I tried not to laugh.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" I looked down at his shirt and there was indeed blood on his shirt. How the hell did he get blood on his shirt?

"Yeah, yes… well he gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey Miguel! I thought I told you, you could barrow one of my shirts!" I was still trying not to lose it. Derek was not a happy camper; he slammed his book closed and nearly hit me with it as he threw it on the bed. I picked it up to see what could possibly drive someone to read a book this thick for fun and it was a freaking encyclopedia, I looked over at him about to ask why the hell he was reading an encyclopedia when I noticed the tattoo on his back. I just tuned out what ever Stiles was babbling about and focused on the tattoo. Hendrix had one just like it, only not as big and it was on his forearm. I noted to ask Derek about it later, because all I knew was that it was called a triskele and it was connected with Celtic heritage.

"Uh Stiles,"

"Yes?!"

"This no fit!"

"Then try something else on!" I swear they were like an old married couple. I looked over and noticed Danny was utilizing Derek's current state of undress to ogle him and hey I couldn't blame the guy, I've done it a few times since meeting him. Then I noticed that Stiles noticed and it looked like he was planning something. "Well, hey that one looks pretty good, huh, what do you think Danny?" I was back to trying to hold the laughter back. Stiles was pimping Derek's body out to get Danny to trace the text.

"Huh?" aww look at Danny trying to play dumb.

"The shirt?" I looked over at Derek and nearly lost it. If there was one time where he definitely looked like grumpy cat it was now. I so wish I could just snap a picture for later. He just looked sad and pathetic in that ridiculous orange and blue shirt that was so Stiles.

"Its… it's not really his color." Oh god this day was starting to look up a little. Derek just ripped the shirt off and went back to looking through the drawers.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball dontcha Danny boy,"

"You're a horrible person"

"I know it keeps me awake at night, so about that text?"

"STILES! None of these fit!" Danny took one more long look before turning back to the computer.

"I'll need the isp, the phone number, and the exact time of text." I jumped up off the bed and gave Stiles a sly little high five before I moved over to the drawers to help Derek find a suitable shirt.

"Here, he sleeps in this one and I think it's his biggest shirt." I said handing him a shirt that I myself have slept in plenty of times. "Or we can go look in the sheriff's closet but he's mostly a flannel man." He grabbed the shirt out of my hand and turned it inside out before sliding it on. "So that tattoo… what does it mean?" I whispered so neither Danny nor Stiles could hear.

"It's a family thing."

"Yeah but Jimmy had the same one on his arm, what do the three spirals mean… I mean I know they mean different things to different people…"

"Alpha, beta, omega,"

"Do you know what Jimmy's meant?"

"Family; mother, father, sister." I just let it sink in. I knew how meaningful a triskele could be to someone.

"Found something!" me and Derek stepped up behind Danny to see what he had uncovered about the mystery text. "The text was sent from a computer… … this one." He pointed to the name on the screen but it wasn't really clicking in my brain.

"Registered to that account name?" it seems everyone else was on board.

"No no no no that can't be right." I pulled Stiles out of his chair by his shirt so we could have a private talk about what the hell the plan was now.

"So now what the hell are we suppose to do?" I whispered, shooting a glance to Danny, making sure he couldn't hear us.

"We have to go to the hospital." Derek offered.

"Then what, we still haven't heard anything from Scott."

"Let's just go to the hospital and we'll wait there." Stiles offered this time.

"And Danny?" We all looked over this time and noticed he was just staring at us like we were a side show attraction.

"I'll get rid of him, you two go wait in the car." We broke the huddle, Derek following me out of the room while Stiles tried to come up with a viable lie to tell Danny.

Instead of heading straight for the door I made a shot for the kitchen. I was still freaking starving but it could also just be me stress eating. I grabbed some cold pizza from the fridge and a couple packs of pop-tarts. "Are you serious?" Derek growled when he walked in the kitchen and saw a half eaten piece of pizza hanging out of my mouth.

"I'm hungry!" I growled back grabbing a couple bottles of water before pushing him out of the kitchen and towards the door. We ran right into Danny as he was leaving. "It was nice to see you Danny."

"You too." He eyed Derek one more time before walking out the door.

"Ohh someone has an admirer." I sang, pocking at Derek while he just stood there being Mr. Grumpy.

"Alright let's go!" Stiles yelled as he ran down the stairs, swinging his keys around his finger and pulling his jacket on.

"So the plan is to sit in a cramped jeep for god knows how long and wait for Scott to call?"

"Basically!"

"Great!"

… … …

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled nearly throwing my phone out of the window. We have been sitting in this freaking jeep for hours now and I have still not been able to beat Stiles high score. "Derek check and see if he's telling the truth!" I yelled to Mr. Sour Face who was just sulking in the front seat.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Stiles chimed in from the front seat.

"Well I ain't calling you a truther!" I shot back, hitting another freaking bomb! "DAMN IT! I give up!" I threw the phone down in the seat. My butt was starting to fall asleep and so was the rest of me for that matter.

"I am just superior!"

"Whatever," Stiles phone started ringing and I sent a silent prayer.

"… … … Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing," Derek, finally fed up with us and just wanting to get this over with snatched Stiles hand and pulled the phone and most of Stiles over to him.

"Hey is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something, an inscription, an opening, something!"

"No no the things flat, and no it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing and where are you, you're supposed to be here, you're first line?!"

"… … … I know, look… just if you see my dad can you tell him… tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little late okay… alright thanks." I heard my own phone ping and saw that it was another text from Isaac, that was the twelfth text he had sent tonight and every time one came in my heart broke a little. Not only was I lying to him but I was going to miss his game. He wouldn't have anyone there to cheer him on.

"You're not gonna make it!" Derek pointed out.

"I know,"

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"Not till we find out the truth."

"And what is the truth exactly?!" I chimed in from my position in the back seat deciding to turn my phone off rather than torture myself.

"By the way one more thing!" were they just going to ignore me?!

"Yeah?" OH! GOD! WHAT! THE! HELL! He just slammed his face off the steering wheel.

"Oh god… WHAT THE HELL WAS,"

"You know what that was for," someone didn't like being pimped out. "Go, GOOO!" Stiles did what he was told and got out of the car. I wasn't going to let him go alone so I climbed over the seat and hopped out, just laughing at the two jackasses I was stuck with.

I quietly followed behind Stiles through the halls. This place was strangely quiet and it was a tad bit eerie and the sound of Stiles phone ringing was even louder because of it. I walked ahead of Stiles while he chatted away with Derek, going to the end of the hall way to see if maybe there was a nurse around here but instead I came face to face with the man that only weeks ago was sitting in a coma like state in a wheel chair, the man that was running everywhere in my memories, the man that saved me from the Hale fire. Oh god it was him, Peter Hale was the alpha!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, I cut it off there so I could just incorporate the big showdown into the next episode. It was just easier. And Just so you know the first part before the break is the night Derek went looking for the alpha and the rest of it is the day after. Only two days go by in this chapter for those of you who have trouble following the time line.<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Just REVIEW because I love it when you do and it's the polite thing to do. Good or Bad!**

**XOX**


	14. Chapter 10

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also relized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**  
><strong>- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005<br>- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**  
><strong>- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina<strong>  
><strong>- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25<strong>  
><strong>- iWizdom7 - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling<br>- For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill  
>- aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64<br>- Cora. AnnSalvatore - DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson - rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn  
>- miss. ana09 - waywarlottie<strong>

**Okay even though I don't know how you guys are still feeling about this thing I am going to keep going because well I have more chapter written, well I have most of chapter 19 already. But anyway here is the next chapter, warning in advance the beginning is probably a little weak and there is a lot if time jumping but there is more action in the end. Just to put it out there I am very conflicted on how to transition from the way I plan to end season one into how season two ends but I hope you like it. Anyway the usual applies at this point, I mean doesn't it always, outfits will be posted below blah blah blah! Oh and if you want to get a sense of what kind of 'loud' music Peri is playing in this chapter just think Avenged Sevenfold, maybe some AC/DC thrown in there.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _30 /set?id = 130877232**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _31 /set?id = 130881982  
>www polyvore com  untitled _32 /set?id = 114467533**

**If you want to get a glance at the McCormick family just got to the Soul Mate tumblr, there's a link on my profile page since I cant put it here, but the url is: _soulmateff_  
><strong>

**So I hope you like what you are about to read!  
><strong>

**REVIEW when you're done because I missed them last chapter and they make me feel good and want to continue on writing!**

**XOX**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**But Sometimes Your World Stops Spinning**

I quietly followed behind Stiles through the halls. This place was strangely quiet and it was a tad bit eerie and the sound of Stiles phone ringing was even louder because of it. I walked ahead of Stiles while he chatted away with Derek, going to the end of the hallway to see if maybe there was a nurse around here but instead I came face to face with the man that only weeks ago was sitting in a coma like state in a wheelchair, the man that was running everywhere in my memories, the man that saved me from the Hale fire. Oh god it was him, Peter Hale was the alpha! "Louisa," I turned to run the other way but he caught me by my arm and pulled me back to him. He wasn't grabbing me very hard and I could probably get out of it but I figured if he had me he wouldn't have a need for Stiles and would let him go. He gripped my upper arm a little tighter as he dragged me back down the hallway. "You must be Stiles." I could see the fear rolling off of Stiles as he realized something very serious was going on.

"Stiles go, please just go, he's not gonna hurt me!" I yelled to him, he needed to know that he was the only person here that wasn't safe. I knew this guy wouldn't hurt me, he had had plenty of opportunities to rip my throat out and he never has. He just nodded and tuned to leave but his exit was blocked by the nurse that was taking care of Peter.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

"You… … and him… … you're the one who… … oh my g, and he's the… … oh my god I'm gonna die!"

"Stiles just go!" I yelled trying to pull out of his grasp. When I looked back over Stiles shoulder I saw Derek come out of nowhere and knock the crazy nurse bitch out.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse." God his voice was just so creepy.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of the way," he shot to Stiles and I was grateful he was looking after Stiles.

"Oh damn!" Stiles just dropped to the floor and out of the way of Peter and Derek. Peter was so focused on Derek that he tossed me to the side but he didn't throw me so hard that I would hurt myself and that left me very confused.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose, one of my own family." Derek didn't want to hear what Uncle Peter had to say. He started wolfing out and ran to attack him but was sadly blocked. I scurried away on the floor, following Stiles as the two werewolves battled it out behind us. I hid behind the reception desk as Stiles slipped the other way. I couldn't really hear what was being said over my heart beat in my ears and the fighting going on down the hall.

… … … After a minute or two they both finally came back into focus.

"I tried to tell you what was happening, I tried to warn you." Derek came crashing through the window above me and I scooted further back under the desk. As Derek struggled to get up he reached over and tried to push me further out of sight before pulling himself away. I held my breath as Peter walked by trying to control my heart rate, I knew it didn't matter, he could hear me and he knew I was under here but he didn't stop. He was on a mission and clearly Derek was more important than me. I pulled myself up off the floor after he had passed by and slowly crept behind them, following them to wherever they were going. I don't know why but I felt I needed to be there for this; I needed to hear what was said. As I crept up behind them Peter turned to look at me then he looked back at Derek. "I was going to wait for dramatic flair but," he turned to the mirror beside him and gave it a little flick with his finger making it spin around incredibly fast. I didn't have a clue what he was doing or why but I rushed past him while he was busy and knelt down beside Derek to see if he was okay. "When you look this good, why wait." Oh my god he was completely fine now, no burns or anything. I was officially losing my mind. "Derek you have to give me a chance to explain." He leaned down and took some of my hair and started twirling it in his finger. "After all we're family." I pulled myself further away from him so he couldn't touch me.

"Don't touch her!" Derek barked out, pushing me behind him and away from Peter.

"Oh you know I wouldn't dare hurt her, so precious and delicate." He whispered, reaching out to touch my face.

"I said don't touch her!" He growled this time, mustering up all his strength and pushing him across the room. Peter just laughed and got back up, dusting his jacket off.

"Don't be afraid of me special one," I shrunk back into Derek trying my hardest to hide from the man I once loved. "You do remember me don't you? Your favorite Uncle, I used to read to you, sing Hey Jude to you at night, you used to cuddle up to me when you couldn't sleep."

"Stop it!" I yelled finally finding my voice and breaking out of whatever trance I was in. It was like I reverted back to that little girl as soon as I saw him but I wasn't that little girl anymore, in fact I barely remember that little girl. I pulled myself away from Derek and stood up, back straight and head held high.

"So strong… you have grown into such a beautiful women, it's too bad Laura couldn't be here to see it." I heard Derek let out a roar but I was beyond done with this guy so I drove my knife right into his stomach.

"I said stop, and stop means stop!" I spat into his face as he hunched over in front of me. I gave the knife a little twist before pulling it completely out.

"Feisty!" he laughed, spitting up a glob of blood before standing back up. "But right now I need to explain myself. I can't have my family hating me for what I've done."

"You mean the family you killed, like your own niece?" I asked helping Derek up off the ground.

"Oh come on now Louisa, I would never intentionally hurt my family. It was all instinct, that's what I was reduced to after the fire, slowly healing, the wolf taking over."

"And all those other people?"

"You should be on my side with this, they were all responsible. They killed our family and they nearly killed me and you."

"And that gives you the right?! An eye for an eye?"

"They killed my family!"

"So shouldn't all the death end there?!"

"This is how things work, what we do."

"So you're going to kill the Argent's?!"

"No, not all of them, but I need Scott… and you too Derek."

"Oh my god you can't be serious?!"

"He's at the school, we should go there." Derek chimed in. I turned my stare on him. Was he serious, this guy killed his sister and he was going to help him kill more people?

"I just have to get my nurse." And he was gone to get his nurse, whatever the hell that means.

"Derek you can't be serious, there is no way in hell Scott is going to help him!"

"Those people killed my family!"

"Derek this isn't you, you're not a killer!"

"This is revenge, they deserve it!"

"No, no one deserves anything and anyway that is not your call to make!" it was like arguing with a brick wall. I was sick and tired of all this death and destruction.

"It doesn't matter what you say right now so are you coming or not?!" he asked walking past me only stopping at the door to give me a look over his shoulder.

"Keep me as far away from that man as possible… …. Oh and I am not helping either of you persuade Scott into helping you. Once we get to the school I am going my own way!" I stormed past him and out of the hospital not saying another word to Derek and not even looking Peter's way. It was beyond strange, I loathe this man beyond compare but I had all these memories in my head of him reading me stories or telling me jokes, some of him playing hide and seek with me when no one else wanted to play, and some where he would just sit and listen to me talk about my day and act excited and interested when everyone else called me annoying and told me to go away. It was total whiplash in my head right now.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"No, you are following the plans of a psycho."

"Okay... other than that though, I mean you do remember him don't you?"

"Yeah, and it's freaking me out."

"You two were close,"

"Yeah but I wasn't supposed to be near him and now I know the reason… … he's a freaking lunatic who kills his own flesh and blood."

"Peri I will keep him away from you, no matter what I will make sure you're safe."

"Thanks but I know for a fact he wouldn't lay a finger on me, and it's quite creepy." That was the last thing that was said. For the rest of the ride we were both quiet, not a peep was heard. I was really trying to put my disapproval out there so Derek would know how much I was against this and maybe he would change his mind and just kill Peter.

As soon as we pulled into the school parking lot I jumped out of the car and walked the other way. Stiles had disappeared somewhere back at the hospital but I had no idea where he was. I could hear the cheers and chants from the all the people at the game as I got closer to the field. It looked like we had won which I was happy about but I had missed one of Isaac's games and that just made me feel like shit. I saw the lacrosse players heading off to the school to get changed and I saw Isaac's head pocking out from the group. "Isaac," he turned around when he heard me call his name but he just turned back around and kept walking. Yeah I was the world's worst friend. Most people wouldn't understand why it was so bad, me missing one of his games, but I had made a promise after Cam died that I would be his own personal cheerleader since I was the only one left that really cared about him and I had let him down. I just stood in the middle of the field as the rest of the town field out of the stands and back to their cars.

A month ago I would have been celebrating the big win after screaming my brains out for Isaac then maybe getting some pizza and hanging out at the graveyard, but instead I was standing in the middle of the lacrosse field all alone after weeks of shoving Isaac off to the side. My life sure was a piece of work. I swiped the tears away and headed to the school after someone had shut the lights around the field off, maybe I could catch Scott before the crazy twins did and warn him. I mean my life's not going to be getting any better from here so I might as well embrace it.

"PERI PERI!" I stopped Stiles as he came barreling into me, gasping for breath.

"Where the hell did you go back there?"

"I hid, then I realized everyone was gone so I got here as fast as I could, where's Scott?"

"Probably the locker room, but I think we need to find him first."

"Why?"

"Derek's backing Peter up; they're going to try and get Scott on their side or if that doesn't work their just going to threaten Allison."

"Oh god!" he grabbed my arm and jerked me towards the school. I was getting slightly annoyed with people dragging me all over the place lately. When we hit the hall leading to the locker room I finally pulled my hand away as Stiles stumbled into the locker room. "Dude we have a problem!"

"Trust me I know." Scott was sitting on one of the benches, in a towel. I caught a glimpse of the back of his neck and saw four claw marks. I guess Peter wanted to show him his side of the story, show him why he was doing what he was doing and why Scott should join him.

"Doesn't feel to great does it." I said pointing to the back of his neck when they both looked at me like I had two heads. "He did the same thing to me when he locked us in the school. Only mine are still pretty raw."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, still very confused.

I pulled my hair over my shoulder to show him what I was talking about. "I don't know how he did it but he stuck his claws in the back of my neck and gave me all these memories and triggered all my 'forgotten' memories."

"God that looks painful." Stiles said, reaching his hand out to touch the cuts on the back of my neck. They didn't hurt that much anymore so I let him do it.

"Peri why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked.

"Well I told Stiles some of it, but I didn't want to burden you guys. I mean you have enough on your plate and this is my problem."

"But you've know all this time,"

"No, I don't know exactly what they did to me the first time but they took all of it away. Even now I don't remember all of it."

"I saw it, he's been stalking you… at night he watches you, everywhere you go and the fire… you could have died."

"Trust me I've seen it all too, over and over again every time I close my eyes."

"So we have two problems now, Peter wanting to kill the Argent's and the Argent's thinking Jackson is the other beta." Scott informed us about everything we had missed.

"What, why?" Stiles rushed out, twitching around like crazy. I think this was all a little bit information over load.

"The scratches on the back of his neck."

"Great, so who do we focus on first." I asked, sitting down next to Scott.

"Both… … we have to make sure the Argent's don't kill Jackson, but we also have to make sure Jackson doesn't spill what he knows. And I can't let Peter get anywhere near Allison."

"And we can't bring the Argent's in for obvious reasons. Oh and our only other ally is siding with his psychotic Uncle." This was all just one big cluster fuck! If you looked in on us now we probably looked like a depressing greeting card. We were worse off than team free will; at least they had someone with angel powers. "Look there's nothing we can do tonight so I'm going home… and if you want to keep an eye on Jackson he'll probably be down by the old abandoned factories." I said my goodbyes and headed back outside. My car was still at Stiles house so I decided to walk home and get it tomorrow.

Thinking about the fact that now Scott was privy to some of the memories I had floating around in my head made me a little uncomfortable. I was trying to keep most of it to myself; I hadn't even told  
>Stiles about the fire. We were all being sucked further and further into the darkness and I was afraid we wouldn't be able to pull ourselves out in the end.<p>

The walk was taking forever and it was to quiet so I pulled my phone out and tried to call Isaac. After two rings it went to voice-mail. "Hey, it's me, the world's worst friend… um I'm not going to say I'm sorry because you're probably sick of hearing it… … just… please call me back… bye." I put my phone back in my pocket and just kept walking in silence, not thinking about all the horrible things that have happened in the past month.

When I got home, I walked straight to my room without even acknowledging my parents. This night needed to be over already and the sooner I went to bed the faster that would happen but the only problem was there was no way I would be able to sleep no matter how tired I was. I laid there on my bed for a couple of hours, just staring at my ceiling. "Hey Isaac it's me again… um… I know I've been a horrible friend as well as a horrible person and there is no excuse for that… … just uh… call me back so we can talk."

Since I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep I got up, changed into something more comfortable, and got all my supplies out. It may have been late but I if I couldn't sleep I really didn't care if anyone else could either so I put on the loudest music I had. Now it was time for me to go all Van Gogh, and let the real world melt away.

… … … … … … … … … … …

**7 Hours Later: 7:00 a.m.**

I took a step back from the canvas to admire my handy work. Not too shabby if I can toot my own horn. I cracked my neck as I walked over to the window and watched all the early birds getting their worms and the fog roll down the street. It was that magical time of day, not quite alive but not as dead as the night. I took one more admiring look outside before going down stairs to get another cup of coffee, I had officially been up for over twenty four hours without sleep but I still wasn't anywhere near tired. "Okay Isaac this is my tenth voice-mail and you still haven't called back… I really think we need to talk, or I would really like it if you would at least talk to me… … so again please call me and let's hash this out." I sat my phone down on the counter with a sigh. He had never intentionally avoided my calls like this and it was making me hate myself even more every time I got his voice-mail.

My phone started ringing when I started making myself some breakfast and I nearly face planted the counter rushing to get it but it wasn't Isaac, it was Lydia. "Hey Lydia what's up?" I asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"I'm just going to ignore your tone right now and ask if you want to go shopping with me and Allison later."

"Ignore the tone all you like and no I really wouldn't like to go shopping today."

"Tone still being ignored, and why not?"

"Lydia I haven't slept in over twenty four hours and I'm not in the mood to be walking around a mall all day looking at things I have no interest in what-so-ever."

"Fine, well get some sleep, that's really not healthy for you and I guess I'll see you later."

"Later," I hung up and went back to fish out my bagel from the toaster and lathered on as much cream cheese as I could. God I wished so hard that I was actually in the mood to go shopping, before all of this I would have jumped at the offer or I would be sound asleep in my bed. Instead I'm standing in the middle of my kitchen in nothing but a bra and shorts covered in paint because I'm too scared to sleep and worrying about the fact that my friends could easily be killed twenty times over. Sixteen year old's shouldn't have to worry about whether they are going to survive the end of their sophomore year.

"Peri what are you doing up so early?" I heard my dad ask from the doorway, he voice thick with sleep.

"I haven't been to bed yet," I set my saucer in the sink and filled my cup back up with coffee, ignoring him as much as possible.

"That would explain why you look like that… How have you been lately duck?" he asked using my nickname, I am Duckie.

"Fine,"

"Really?"

"I'm a teenager in the twenty first century; I wouldn't be living if my life was anything but stress 24/7."

"Here that's enough coffee," he took my cup out of my hand and dumped the rest of the coffee into the sink. "You need to get some sleep and stop worrying about things so much." I may have been in a state of ignore my parents but he was right. Not about the sleeping thing but about the coffee, I was starting to get the shakes from all the caffeine I had had. I just nodded my head like I was hearing everything he was saying and walked out of the kitchen but instead of heading back to my room I headed down the hallway to the gym. I needed to work off some of this energy. I taped up my hands and headed over to the punching bag. Punching things always helped me feel better.

… … … … … … … … … … …

**3 Hours Later: 10:30 a.m.**

I was sweating like crazy and my hands were numb but I still felt like shit, physically and mentally. There was also the onset of a headache starting up. I ran up stairs and threw off my clothes and headed for the shower. A long two hour shower should to the job and that's exactly what I did. I stood under the spray for a good long while doing nothing but letting the water relax all my muscles before slowly washing every little piece of dirt, sweat, and paint away, as well as trying to scrub away the last twenty four hours. When I got out I felt a little better but I still felt dirty and disgusting but that would probably always be there. I just walked past the towel, deciding to air dry since it was my room and no one else was there, sometimes you had to just let it all fly free. I tried to call Isaac again, "Me again… … I'm not going to stop calling so if you are getting tired of all these messages you're going to have to call me and tell me… … I know I'm officially the world's worst friend but I really wish you would call me back so we could talk this out…"

It was closing in on noon and I still hadn't picked my car up yet so I just threw on some clothes and put my wet hair in a ponytail before grabbing my keys and setting out to Stiles'. I noticed the Porsche was gone so I'm guessing he was off being a pretentious dick and doing trick in an empty parking lot like he did every weekend that he didn't spend with Lydia. Then I looked over to Isaac's house but everything was quiet and dark over there so I tried to call him again. "Hey Isaac, voice-mail number twelve… you have every right to hate my guts right now but I really want to hear your voice even if it's to tell me you never want to talk to me again… … so please call me back." It wasn't a very long walk since I didn't have anything important to do today it just seemed to fly by.

When I got to his house I noticed the jeep was gone, so they must be out chasing Jackson down. I didn't waste any time, I got in the car and sped to the nearest coffee shop, I needed some more caffeine and maybe some sugary pastries.

After going through the long line I finally got out of there with a venti double caf shot black coffee and a bag of ten chocolate chip muffins. This should keep me awake for a few more hours. "Hey Stiles… where are you right now?"

"Just dropped Scott off but now I'm home and I noticed your car was gone so I called."

"Okay but why?"

"We spent our morning following Jackson around, Mr. Argent like cornered him and he would have spilled everything if we hadn't showed up."

"So their still on thinking Jackson is the second beta?"

"Yeah but we saved the day,"

"Like a true superhero Batman, so now what's the plan?"

"Nothing, we just have to wait now."

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of. I'll see you later Stiles."

"Later."

Now the waiting game has started and I wasn't good with waiting for things to happen but it was the most realistic thing to do right now. None of us had any idea what Peter's next move was and the hunters weren't going to try and make another move on Jackson so soon. I checked my phone for the time and it was nearly two and I was already starting to feel my buzz kick in, I was hitting my fifth wall right now and I hoped it lasted for a good four or five hours. Sleep was not an option right now, I needed to be alert just in case anything did happen and in this town that was unavoidable. "Isaac I've sent you thirty texts and this is voice-mail number thirteen… again it's not going to stop until you call me back… … we need to talk this out… … and I need to grovel for your forgiveness so please call me back."

I headed back home to just sit in my room and stare at the wall until something happened. Waiting for something to happen so we could stop it or waiting for Isaac to call me back so I could beg him to forgive me for being a stupid useless idiot of a friend. God waiting sucked

… … … … … … … … … … …

**4 Hours Later: 6:15 p.m.**

There were twenty thousand dots on the painting hanging above my dresser, I had spent the last three and a half hours counting and recounting them. I'm pretty sure I've had nearly three gallons of coffee so far today and I couldn't stop my body from shaking but I had yet to fall asleep and nothing had happened. No calls from Scott, Stiles, or Isaac, so it was just me sitting or laying on everything in my room and going through my entire music library twice. "Please Isaac just talk to me, I know I've screwed up a lot lately but… … I'm sorry for last night… … just call me back." I hung up the phone and sat it back down on the bed so I could stare at it until I decided to leave message number sixteen. I suddenly heard what sounded like a horn honking in the distance; only it wasn't just regular honking. It stopped for a few minutes then it repeated itself, someone was honking in mores code and then I got a text a minute later, _'five minutes', _it was from Chris Argent. I grabbed my phone, got up, and pulled some shoes and a coat on before heading outside. I looked over towards Isaac's house and saw him looking through his bedroom window. I sent a little wave his way but he just walked away without acknowledging me. I had some serious making up to do but no time to come up with something to do.

I just shoved my hands in my coat pocket and headed down the side walk in the direction the honking had been coming from. I wasn't in the mood for more hunter crap and if he thought I would just hand over the beta he had another thing coming. I may not have a problem telling them who the alpha was but I wasn't going to hand Scott over like that. I looked up and saw Chris sitting in the front seat of his big red gas tank, just waiting for me. I didn't hesitate I just hopped in the passenger side and waited for him to start the conversation.

"You need to tell me who the other beta is."

"No actually I don't, but Chris you're a smart guy you'll figure it out."

"And if I told you we already have,"

"Trust me you haven't, I mean do you really think it would have taken you weeks to figure out it was Jackson. He would have ousted himself to half the town the first day."

"So you're saying it's not Jackson."

"No it's not Jackson."

"Do you know who the alpha is?" I hesitated on answering that, I just wanted all the killing and all the death to be over with and telling Chris that Peter was the alpha would just cause a cluster fuck of never ending violence. "Peri people are being killed, innocent people." Well now that wasn't the truth, they were all murderers in their own right but that still didn't make it right.

"Yeah and if I tell you anything even more people will be caught in the cross fire, I just want all the death and violence to be over."

"You know you sound just like your mother, always trying to keep the peace."

"Trust me sir I am nothing like my mother."

"How do your parents feel about you being a part of this?"

"I don't think they are fully aware I know."

"Why do you always sound so angry when I bring your parents up?"

"I'm a teenager… … teenagers are always angry with their parents. You should know that, you have a teenage daughter."

"And that's why I am doing this, to protect her."

"You know she's going to find out soon enough, I mean your sister is pretty hard up about sending her little clues."

"Yeah you're probably right." He slumped down in his seat like he was giving up. We both just sat there for a few minutes, neither of us talking, just sitting there and thinking about how shit this whole thing really was.

"I may not be able to tell you who the beta or the alpha are but I can tell you that things are just getting started… … … and they're about to get a hell of a lot worse for everyone." I didn't say anything else, I just got out of the car and walked back home. I may have wanted to stop all of the death and violence but that didn't mean it was going to happen. Things always got worse before they got better and Peter hadn't really even started his plan for revenge. I heard someone following behind me and when I turned around to see who it was I very nearly had a stroke. Peter Hale was standing in my driveway, holding a bouquet of flowers with that creepy little smirk on his face.

"Ah Louisa so nice to see you again,"

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I yelled, turning on the murdering alpha who was still wearing that same smirk.

"They're your favorite," he held out the flowers an expectant look on his face. I ignored the offer and kept my stare on him. "Oh don't look so sorely, can't old friends stop by and catch up."

"You're a murdering psycho; I don't want to catch up with you!"

"You still don't get it Louisa, but don't worry I'm sure you will soon. I mean you're a smart girl, always have been, the brightest and smartest in you class, so I have faith."

"I will never be okay with murder under any circumstance no matter how low or high my IQ is!"

"Oh but you used to love all the stories I told you, all the blood and violence,"

"There is a big difference; those were stories, fiction, made up!"

"But as you've realized these past few weeks, fiction isn't all it's made out to be."

"Werewolves and murder go hand in hand is that what you're saying?"

"You'll soon find out what it really means to be a part of this world."

"Well you're the only psycho, murdering werewolf I've come across."

"We all have that instinct in us, me, Derek, and even Scott."

"I don't believe that, wolves are predators… that doesn't make them inherently killers. They hunt for food and they attack to protect their pack or their young, they don't go around murdering every person who has wiped out their habitat or killed another wolf!"

"There is a lot you have left to learn about wolves Louisa, knowledge is power after all."

"Not always…"

"Yes that is true, your friend…" he looked over towards Jackson's house before turning back to me, that evil smile even bigger, "is about to find that out the hard way." I was about to ask him what the hell he meant by that but my attention was pulled to the sound of the front door being pulled open and my dad rushing down the stair.

"Get the hell off my property!" He yelled pushing his way in-between me and Peter.

"Oh don't be like that David, it's been so long."

"Get the hell off my property and stay the hell away from my family!" He gave Peter a little shove which only succeeded in making him laugh before he looked me over one last time and took his leave.

"Wait what does that mean?! PETER WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" I yelled after him but he just kept walking, ignoring me. My dad turned to me and looked me over, making sure I was okay.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" he rushed out still trying to make sure I was okay.

"No, I'm fine."

"Why was he here?" he asked, looking back the way he walked off.

"I I don't know," I whispered, all I could think about was what he said before he left. What the hell was he talking about?

"Peri tell me why he was here!" He yelled, shaking me out of my trance.

"I don't know!" I yelled back, walking around him and back into the house. I paced back and forth in the kitchen, trying to figure out what Peter was talking about. Was he talking about Jackson, or was I just over thinking all of this. Maybe he was just trying to get into my head and make me over think everything. I could hear my parents yelling down the hallway and it sounded like someone was throwing things around the room. This was all getting out of control and I think the jig was up, they obviously know that I know so now their arguing over how to lie to me some more.

I leaned against the counter, drumming my fingers thinking of everything that happened in the last twenty four hours. God this was all getting way out of hand and I don't think I can keep it under control any more… … … … … I pushed off the counter and stormed down the hallway and threw my mom's office door open. They both froze in the middle of their shouting match.

"This all stops now! I want to know everything and I want to know it right now, no more lying!"

"Sweetie I don't think now is the right time."

"I'm not going to sit around and let you think up some lie." I noticed a pamphlet on her desk; I rushed over to grab it before either of them could get it away from me**_. _**_**Illyria **__**Preparatory **__**School for Girls**_**, **you have got to be kidding me right now! "So instead of being honest with me for _ONCE_ in my life you want to pack me up and ship me all the way to… … … Massachusetts!? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I ripped the paper in half and threw it back on the desk. "It's over okay, I know everything, werewolves, hunters, the fact that you stole my memories from me and you are the reason Jimmy killed himself! You took my family away from me and then lied to my face for years!"

"Honey we were just trying to protect you, that world is no good, all it does is get you killed." My mom rushed, coming around her desk and trying to hug me. I just stepped out of her reach.

"There is a psycho killer that has been terrorizing my friends, trying to kill my friends! For god sake he _bit_ Scott! And maybe if I had known what was going on I could have done something to prevent all of this!"

"Are you saying Scott is a werewolf?"

"Is that all you really took away from that mother?! The man has some kind of personal affinity with me and is trying to kill my friends and that's what you are concerned about!"

"That was a bad time for everyone, I lost my best friend and then I lost my son!"

"Do not play the victim here, if you had left well enough alone Jimmy would still be here, or hell you could have sat him down and explained things to him so he didn't think he was going crazy! And you aren't the only one who lost someone the only difference is I don't even have those memories anymore!"

"Peri there is more to this story, and I don't think now is the right time to go through it all."

"Do you have any idea what I've been through, my friend thinks his life is over, my other friends were nearly killed… … more than once! He has been watching me for god know how long, oh and ever since the school I have had all of these horrible memories, some of them are sweet and beautiful but then there are the ones that are filled with fire and smoke and we can't forget the fact that I have been shot at on multiple occasions and there is a crazy hunter with my name written on one of her bullets, but above all else, the cherry on top; my relationship with Isaac, I have been lying to him for weeks, blowing him off, throwing him away, and the simple fact that just knowing me could be putting his life in danger!" That shut them up pretty quickly. "And the fact that you would take away the only family they had left just sickens me!"

"Derek agreed to it both times, he knew how dangerous that world was."

"No Derek just has a guilt complex the size of Africa but deep down losing that little spec of family he had left killed him! I see it when he thinks I'm not looking, every time he looks at me he sees that little girl that used to annoy him and smile at him, he sees the only family he has left now AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOVE HIM!" I swiped away the tears that were starting to fall and I took a couple of deep breath to steady my voice. "My life is completely _fucked_ and the two people I should be able to count on to help me through it are the problem, you are the reason I feel so horrible all the time! I can't help Scott, I can't help Stiles, I can't help Isaac, and I can't be what Derek needs, I am useless because I don't know how to feel, I don't know what's right and what's wrong all because you wanted a normal life! Maybe knowing about what was going on could have stopped all of this before it started, or maybe I could have saved Scott and Stiles from being a part of it!"

"Peri thinking like that won't get you anywhere, trust me."

"Trust you?! I will never trust either of you again! Do you know I had to find out I tried to kill myself because this creepy bastard wanted me to remember my life! All of those years in therapy because I didn't want to be like Jimmy but it turns out I am exactly like him! I am weak and useless!"

"No you're not and not because we took your memory but because you fought through that, you became a stronger person! We didn't take the sadness and depression away, we just took that memory. All of those bad things you felt after you woke up, that was all real and you fought through that and came out the other side!" My dad interjected, grabbing my face and making me look at him. "You are a strong independent women Peri, it's the way we raised you. You are not useless, you are not frail, and you are not your brother! So you are going to help Scott and Stiles survive this because you can!"

"But none of that changes the fact that they are still apart of this! If I had known... then I would have known what was going on with the dead body and I wouldn't have left Scott in the woods that night and he would still be human!"

"Sweetie sometimes knowing does more harm than good, what if someone didn't like the fact that you knew about them," Wait, Peter agreeing that knowledge isn't always power and 'he's going to find out the hard way'. Oh god!

"I have to go!" I bolted out of the room and out the front door. I sped down the road, checking the text I had from Stiles. Peter was on a date with Melissa but he had stopped it. So if Peter was with Stiles and Melissa then… … God _Derek_ was going to kill Jackson!

I drove as fast as I could to the old Hale house. Derek wasn't a killer and I wasn't going to let his Uncle make him think he was. I tried to call Jackson, maybe try to warn him before anything happened but after the ninth try with no answer I figured Derek already had him. I squealed to a stop in front of the house and ran to the door as fast as I could. I saw Scott and Derek about to face off as soon as I rushed through the door and Jackson was cowering on the stairs.

"Everyone STOP!" an arrow came flying right by my head and exploded in the wall.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Derek yelled to Scott as we all dove out of the way of the flying bullets, except Scott was still standing in the middle of the room. I made a move to get to Scott when I saw the bullet hit him but Derek pulled me back down. He looked over at Scott and noticed the bullet hole; I knew there was a good guy inside of him. "SCOTT GO!" When Scott didn't move Derek rushed over and pushed him toward the back of the house. I didn't see Jackson anywhere so I was hoping he had gotten out without being hurt. Derek stalked back over to the door, gave me one last look before going outside to confront the hunters. Either I was a huge idiot or maybe I did remember that love that I had for Derek because instead of running the other way I ran out the front door right behind him.

The hunters had already got him on the ground and I soon followed when someone fired there gun one last time and hit me right in the arm. Son of a bitch getting shot really blows. "Oh a little something extra just for me." Of course she was behind this, her and her loyal followers who could care less about the code.

"We're here for the wolf, she's a teenage girl!" one of the more sensible hunters yelled from the back of the group.

"We can't let her go. She'll go straight to her mom and then we'll have the cops on our back."

"And we won't if we kidnap her?" Oh god just take me and get it over with! My arm felt like it was on fire.

"Get her up and blindfolded." Kate ordered, I guess she was cashing that rain check.

I watched them bundle an unconscious Derek to the back of a van then another guy started towards be with a bandanna and then everything was black. Two big guys hoisted me up and dragged me the same way they took Derek and threw me in the back with him. I felt a bulge of some sort poking into the side of my face and had no other choice but to speak out. "Excuse me but can you please get my face out of his junk!" I yelled to someone, anyone really, I just didn't want my face in Derek's crotch. "Not that your hospitality isn't up to par it's just very uncomfortable."

"Just shut her up!" Kate yelled apparently already annoyed with my voice. The last thing I felt was a sharp explosion to the back of my head.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Wakey wakey," oh man I was having a horrible nightmare about a psychotic bitch breathing her dragon breath all over me. "Me and you have a rain check to cash." I looked down at her hand and saw a very shiny little play toy, well a play toy for her and a torture devise for me. "Now electricity if fun for him," she pointed the knife to my left and when I looked over I saw Derek chained to what looked like a chain link fence with wires coming out of his side. "And this little beauty wouldn't really do anything to him, he can just heal but you… well you will be feeling it for days." She ran the blade, smooth side up, back and forth across my cheek and then down to my collarbone. I felt a small burn as she let the knife sink into my skin. "Now my brother tells me you know who the second beta is, so I want you to tell me or the pain is going to get a lot worse."

"Well it just so happens the more pain I feel the better my memory gets… and right now I don't really remember who you're talking about."

"Then let the games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, just REVIEW because I didn't get any last chapter and I miss them and I want to know what you think!<strong>

**I hope you like it, an update will hopefully be soon!**

**XOX**


	15. Chapter 11

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also relized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**  
><strong>- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005<br>- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**  
><strong>- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina<strong>  
><strong>- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25<strong>  
><strong>- iWizdom7 - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling<br>- For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill  
>- aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64<br>- Cora. AnnSalvatore - DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson - rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn  
>- miss. ana09 - waywarlottie<strong>

**Okay so I'm really taking this story into AU with this and I'm making some of the hunters and Kate a little more twisted. There is some action in this and there are a few POV jumps in it as well because there's not much I can right about with Peri being tied up in a cellar somewhere. Anyway here is where the usual applies, outfits will be posted below and I made then a little more relevant for the chapter given the state that Peri is in by the end of it. There is also music used in this and I'm not going to force you to listen to anything if you don't want to but if you want to know how they are being used and what they sound like I highly suggest you listen. The first song is "Carry on My Wayward Son" (think of a man's voice when you listen) and the second one is "The Weight" (Jensen Ackles). **

**If you want to get a glance at the McCormick family just go to the Soul Mate tumblr, there's a link on my profile page since I cant put it here, but the url is: ****_soulmateff_****. You will also see the video's for the music used there but I will still post the links for them below. **

**Outfits: www polyvore com / chapter _11 /set?id = 114932759  
>www polyvore com  untitled _33 /set?id = 114565054  
><strong>

**Music: www youtube com /watch?v = 8ERj-ACsX-k (Carry on My Wayward Son)  
>www youtube com watch?v = UHk5KJJDlM0 (The Weight) - start it at 2:14 and listen to the end**

**So I hope you like what you are about to read!**

**REVIEW when you're done because I missed them last chapter and they make me feel good and want to continue on writing!**

**XOX**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>**

**A Little Pain Never Killed No One!**

"David it's after midnight where is she?!" Rose cried out as she paced back and forth by the front door.

"Maybe she's with Stiles and Scott, or maybe she with Isaac… honey you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down when that man is up and walking, you heard her, he's been watching her! Talia told us to keep him away from her, and that was before he was going around killing people, trying to kill her friends!"

"You know as well as I do that Peter is not going to hurt her, Rose she just needed to get some air now please calm down."

"I can't calm down, I'm calling Stiles," She rushed over to the phone, dialing her daughter's friend and impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" came a very tired voice from the other line.

"Sheriff hello this is Rose McCormick I was just wondering if you've seen Peri?"

"Oh uh… no I haven't and Stiles is asleep, is it something serious, you know she might be with that boyfriend of hers, that uh Lahey kid."

"No no John it's not serious um thank you and I'm sorry for waking you."

"Are you sure it's nothing serious, I can get an APB out on her if you want."

"No that won't be necessary but thank you… goodbye."

"That's it I'm calling Isaac," but before she could start to dial David grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Rose you know just as well as I do that the last thing we need to do is upset Lahey, so I'm going to go by the graveyard and see if she's there with Isaac and if she's not I'll go by the Hale house okay."

"We have to find her David, she's not safe… … my little girl is in danger and we need to protect her." David gave his wife a kiss on the cheek then grabbed his coat and keys before leaving to look for his daughter. He drove to the graveyard first but Isaac wasn't there, hopefully the poor kid was getting a good night sleep. He continued on his way to the old Hale house, hopefully she was taking comfort in Derek. This was what he was afraid of when Rose first brought it up six years ago, one day it would all come out and his little girl would hate him. After he lost his son that fear changed and all he could think about was the same thing happening to her and he did nearly lose her so he wasn't going to let this drive her away.

He saw her old car parked outside the old burnt out house. This house held many memories for his family and sometimes it hurt him that his daughter didn't have those memories because they weren't all bad. He got out of the car and walked up the stairs, why in the hell would Derek be living here? Nature was starting to reclaim her land and the house was a little creepy. The first thing he noticed when he walked into the house was how quiet it was. There was no noise, no talking or whispers; he walked over to the wall near the stairs when he noticed something sticking out of the wall. He gripped what was left of the arrow and pulled it out. "Damn it!" he whispered, rolling the arrow between his fingers and taking in the damage around him. He knelt down and swiped at the spattering of black goo that was all over the floor, "shit," he whispered again. All the signs were pointing to a horrible realization. He knew a hunters arrow when he saw one and that black goo, someone had been shot. _'So where is my daughter?'_

He headed back outside to look around in her car, her phone was in the cup holder and she had a few missed calls, most were from Rose but there were some from Stiles, but there was nothing else here. He slammed the door shut maybe a little too hard and pulled his own phone out. "Allen please tell me you know what's going on."

"It's not good, I have Scott here but he's doing better."

"And my daughter?"

"No I haven't seen Peri in weeks, was she there?"

"It looks like it, but the hunters wouldn't be stupid enough to take a teenage girl."

"Never underestimate them David, you know that."

"Ask Scott when he wakes up and please don't mention any of this to Rose."

"David I wouldn't worry, your daughter is a very strong girl, she will be able to handle this so don't go kicking in doors."

"Allen if they have my daughter,"

"They won't hurt her David, they live by a code."

"That didn't stop them last time, innocent children!"

"And they won't be repeating it so calm down and go back home and calm Rose down."

"Allen if they hurt my little girl I won't be held responsible for what happens."

"Just go home David and wait for her there." He hung up the phone, got back in his car, and headed back home. How was he supposed to reassure his wife when he was just as worried about his precious miracle? They never thought they would ever have another child after Jimmy but they did and she would always be their miracle.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

**December 24****th**** 1994**

_The thunder boomed and the lightening exploded outside, scaring the six day old newborn. She started crying and screaming causing her parents to stir. Rose made a move to get out of the bed but her husband stopped her, making her lay back down, "I got her, go back to sleep." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and got out, padding barefoot down the hallway and into the nursery. He didn't hesitate to scoop her up in his arms to start rocking her and cooing to her trying to get her to calm down. Her crying calmed as soon as she was in his arms but she was still fussing. "Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done… … lay your weary head to rest… … don't you cry no more," he gently sang to his little miracle as he paced the room rocking her gently in his arms. "Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion… … I was soaring ever higher… but I flew too high." He continued to sing even though she had fallen back to sleep. He slowly sat down in the rocking chair, holding her to his chest, and resting his head on hers taking in her own unique baby smell. The little girl he never thought he would ever have, "Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man… I hear the voices when I'm dreaming… … I can hear them say… … …. Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest… … … don't you cry no more…"_

_"David I think she's asleep, you can come back to bed now." Rose whispered, quietly walking over to her husband and her little miracle._

_"Nah, I'm fine." He whispered back, trying not to move too much so he wouldn't wake her up._

_"Tomorrow's going to be a long day; you know Jimmy's going to have us up before the sun even rises."_

_"I just want to spend some more time with her,"_

_"I know," she sighed wistfully, gently caressing her small head._

_"She looks just like her mother," he cooed as he watched her sleep. "I pulled into Nazareth, was feelin' about half past dead; I just need some place where I can lay my head… …"Hey, mister, can you tell me where a man might find a bed?"… … He just grinned and shook my hand, "No!" was all he said." He started to sing just to give himself something to do as he rocked her in the rocking chair. "Take a load off Annie, take a load for free… … Take a load off Annie, and you can put the load right on me…" he continued to hum the tune as he rested he cheek on her head and his wife just stood behind them watching._

_"Come on David let's put her back in her crib and get some sleep, tomorrows Christmas."_

_"I'm just gonna stay here for a few more minutes, you go and get your beauty sleep." He whispered, accepting the kiss from his wife before she padded back down the hall to their bedroom. David just sat there rocking his daughter and humming song after song, soaking in her warmth and smell. He fell asleep like that, in the rocking chair with his daughter resting on his chest and his arms locked securely around her, making sure no harm would come to her._

... … … … … … … … … … … …

That was the routine they had for nearly a year, David was always the one to go to her at night when she would cry out. He was always the one to comfort her or sing to her, always making sure she was safe. He would sing to her for hours even after she fell asleep. Now he couldn't do anything to bring her comfort or to keep her safe, she was in the hands of the hunters and god knows what they were doing to her.

When he got back home Rose was nowhere to be found, "Rose where are you?!" he yelled into the quiet house. He climbed the stairs heading to Peri's room when he didn't get a response and that's where he found her, standing in front of their daughter's easel.

"Did you find her?" She asked, not turning to look at him, she just continued to look at the painting.

"No, but I'm sure she's fine… …" he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, looking at the painting over her shoulder.

"She wasn't with Isaac?"

"No… … … … I think our daughter's in love." He commented, it was the only explanation for what he was looking at.

"And I wouldn't pick anyone better for her to love or to love her back." They both just stood there in the middle of Peri's room, wrapped in each others arms, worrying about their daughter and just wanting her to come home to them. "Where is she David?"

* * *

><p><em>"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more… … …"<em>

"Peri…?! Peri…!" it was like someone was calling me trying to get me to go toward the light. I slowly cracked my eyes open as my head lolled back and forth. I had a serious case of jelly neck and I couldn't hold my head up. I took stock in my surroundings, it was morning or afternoon, I don't know. There was blood dripping out of my mouth and onto my shirt, there was also blood pooling around my wrists from where the rope was digging into them. "Peri…?!" oh right someone was calling my name. I fought to steady my head and I looked over to Derek.

"Yeah?" I whispered since that was the only thing I was capable of doing right now.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy… where's Kate?"

"She left with Allison awhile ago," oh great, so the cat was out of the bag, Allison knew about werewolves. I had to get us out of here, Scott was in danger! I jerked my hands against the rope, trying to pull them loose but whoever tied them must have been in the freaking boy scouts. I tried kicking my legs against the chair but they were tied just as tight. I felt around the arm rest of the chair as far as I could reach with my fingers, maybe there was a loose nail I could pull out and use but there was nothing!

"GAH!" I put all my strength into trying to break this stupid freaking chair with my body but it wasn't going anywhere. "What the hell is this girl's psychosis?" I looked over to Derek, and yes I was expecting him to actual answer that question.

"I don't know," he growled, tuning his head down to the ground.

"So now you don't trust me?! … … Derek I have been beaten to hell and back for you and you are going to lie to be about all of this!"

"I didn't ask you to do it!"

"No but I wasn't going to let them take you away somewhere so they could do god knows what and then kill you!" I heard the door slide open so I shut my mouth and just waited to see who it was.

"Have you two been bonding?" it was Kate and her crazy and smug voice. "Nope, no one's going to talk? Okay well Peri I'm sorry but me and Derek need some alone time." She walked over to me a needled poised in her hand.

"What is that?" I asked, a slight hint of panic in my voice. I had no problem with needles but I didn't have a clue what was in that and that scared the crap out of me. As she got closer to me I struggled against my binds even more. "What is that?!" She wasn't answering me, her evil little smirk just grew bigger the more I struggled and panicked.

"Don't worry just a little something to put you to sleep, me and Derek need to a have a grown up talk." She twisted my arm around; nearly breaking my wrist that was still tied to the chair, and let the needle sink into the skin in the crook of my elbow slowly pushing the plunger, injecting me with god knows what. It hit me immediately, I started seeing dark spots in my eyes and my head started to feel cloudy. I tried to come back with a witty little comeback but my tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of my mouth. Slowly everything started to go numb; the last thing I heard was Derek trying to hold back a scream as Kate pumped him full of electricity.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Later That Day: **

I was humming The Weight to myself trying to go to a better place in my head. My whole body hurt and every time I had to listen to them hurting Derek my stomach would twist into knots making me physically sick. I didn't want to be here anymore, this was no longer fun. I just wanted to go home, or be with Isaac. I knew I would be out of here soon because I knew they weren't going to kill me, there was no reason for them to kill me because it's not like I could go to the police. God I hoped someone was taking notice of my absence and trying to find where the hell I was, like Scott. I mean he wouldn't just leave me and Derek here to rot and neither would Stiles and certainly not Peter.

I don't know if it was that little girl inside me but right now all I wanted was my daddy. I just wanted him to come and save me and sing me to sleep like he did when I was little. The song I was humming to myself helped to calm me down some, it was a personal favorite of my dad's and he would sing it to me quite a lot. I winced a little when I tried to move my hands, the binds just cut into them more and more, I would literally cut my hands off if it meant I could get out of here and not have to listen to this women's voice for another second.

"Come on Derek he killed your sister… … either you're not telling me because… well you wanna kill him yourself or for some reason… you're protecting him… … …" I don't know what she was doing and quite frankly I could care less but she just wouldn't stop talking. I've never met someone who loved to hear themselves talk so much. "Oh look at that sour face… bet you used to get people coming up to you saying, smile Derek… why don't you smile more, don't you just wanna kick those people in the face."

"I can think of one,"

"Yeah I mean has anyone ever told you, you talk too much." I commented from my cozy little corner, but she just ignored me and kept talking and talking and talking and talking….

"Promise… … cause if I thought you'd be that much fun I'd let you go… … … alright let's see… nothing nothing nothing, god I hate this detective crap…"

"Are you going to torture me or are you going to talk me to death?"

"I vote for torture if it gets you to shut up!"

"Oh sweetie I don't want to torture you, either of you… I just want to catch up Derek. Remember all the fun we had together." God this was worse than torture, I think the government should hire her to torture terrorists.

"Like the time you burned my family alive" Wait what?! God I knew they were behind it, Chris trying to act all innocent about the whole thing. No wonder Derek had such a big guilt complex about everything.

"No I was thinking more about the hot crazy sex we had." Oh gross… seriously I did not want to hear about anyone's hot crazy sex. "Yeah but the fire thing, that was fun too." God someone needed to be institutionalized. I mean she killed innocent people, werewolves and humans, she could have killed me. Derek wasn't happy about her non shallot attitude about his family's murders. "I love how much you hate me… remember how this felt?" I don't know what she was doing but I looked over when I heard Derek growling and snapping like a rabid dog. Oh god seriously…

"If you're going to take a walk down sexy memory lane would you mind knocking me out first?!" I spat from my little corner of the cellar.

"Oh I have plans for you… later! … … Sweet heart I really don't want to torture you…" someone had come through the door, but I couldn't see who it was from here. "But he does… leave the girl to me…"

"Oh girl bonding… I can't wait!" I yelled after her, but she just kept walking, leaving me and Derek alone with whomever she entrusted with werewolf torture duty.

I really didn't sign up for this crap. So let's go down the list, I had been kidnapped by a psycho werewolf hunter who was hell bent on finishing a job she started six years ago. I had a pounding headache from the beating I just received by said psycho and the bullet hole in my shoulder was throbbing like crazy, yeah that about sums up my afternoon in hell.

So being kidnapped and tortured, mark that one off the bucket list then! I don't know how long I could sit here and listen to this guy torture Derek. It was making my stomach twist and turn, the sounds he made when the light began to flicker and the electricity began to run through his body or the sound of the guy's fists hitting any part of Derek's body they could reach.

I don't know if it was the head injury or the effects of losing so much blood but I decided to do the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life, even more stupid than following Derek out of that house. "Hey baldy! You know I'm getting really lonely over here… the girl just couldn't quite satisfy me… but a big man like you, I'm sure you can get the job done… or are you lacking in that department."

"Oh I'll show you who's the big man!" he sneered stomping over to me, bringing a led pipe down on my hand. Well I had succeeded in getting him away from Derek for now, but he wasn't looking to happy about that. Men didn't like to be told they were impotent at doing something. He hit me a few more times in the arm where I had been shot with the pipe and I could see he wanted to turn his attention back to Derek but I couldn't let that happen.

"Man I didn't think I was this ticklish… you know my spots better than the girl!" this time he used his fist and I could feel the blood pulling around my eye. I didn't scream though, I knew as soon as he got that response out of me he would move back to Derek so I just bit my tongue and took it. He picked the pipe back up and swung for my shin, it hurt for a split second before going numb. I could feel something warm running down into my sock though, I guess he busted my shin open… oh man I was getting pretty woozy over here.

You know those moments in cartoons when the funny little animated cartoon gets knocked out they see stars, well I don't think they were exaggerating on that. When he decided to just shut me up and finish the job he brought the pipe down on the side of my head and all I saw was a burst of white lights then black. God I wish I was with Isaac right now…

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac's POV:<strong>

I had no idea how long I had been in here, I finally gave up trying to get out… it never worked anyway. It was one of those rare moments where he didn't care if I missed school, and I think I had missed at least one day maybe two days. I was just so mad that Peri had blown me off again, probably to hang out with that guy that always wore a leather jacket, the wanted fugitive, that I back talked him. This was my fault but I still felt like I was going to die, all I wanted was to get out of here and be with Peri.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, picturing her beautiful eyes, her perfect smile, running my fingers through her silky hair. She always made things better… I gripped the necklace she gave me a few weeks ago tight in my hand and imagined I was out there with her, holding her hand and bathing in her laugh and warm embrace. I wasn't locked in some freezer in my basement; I was out there being a normal kid and spending time with the perfect girl to ever exist.

I didn't care if she was throwing me to the side, I never expected as much as she has given me all these years. I was just happy that she was a part of my life and that I got to be around her, that she didn't just think of me as the grave digger.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"__Don't be sad Captain, my auntie always tells me that death isn't as final as we think. Your mom is always going to be with you."_

_Two very young and naive 7 year olds sat Indian style on the floor of an old dilapidated tree house, one comforting the other. It was the day of my mother's funeral and I really just wanted someplace to go so I could cry all the pain away without the disapproving comments from my father, so I went to her, the one constant in my life. It was the first time our lives set out on diverging paths, but like always we were together. It was also the first time that either of us gave the other a gift. It was a simple gold ring with a little heart, the only thing I had left of my mom. _

_"__She would want you to have it and it's too girly for me anyway."_

_"__Now you will always be with me with, forever and ever." She pulled me into a hug, then she pulled a loosed piece of string off her shirt, slid the ring on it and I tied it around her neck. _

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

It has never once left her finger in the ten years since I gave it to her, even the first few years when it didn't even fit her little fingers, she just wore it around her neck on a chain.

She would never want to be associated with me if she knew that I was locked in a freezer whenever my dad deemed it appropriate. She wouldn't want to be friends with someone that had baggage attached. She knew about what he did to me and I know it killed her every time I asked her to keep it to herself and tell no one but if she found this out she would just run away screaming from the freak grave digger who hated small spaces. And I couldn't lose her.

The walls were starting to close in again and the air was starting to thin, not even thinking about her was helping. I needed to get out of here, I needed to get out and see her, she would make it all better, she always made it all better!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME OUT!"

I started seeing black spots in my eyes, and I was hyperventilating. I was going to pass out, I knew it, it always did and then I would wake up when he finally opened the door to let me out.

"Peri…

* * *

><p>"So neither Scott or Stiles knows where she is, I haven't seen Isaac at all today, Jackson doesn't know anything and neither does Lydia… … Allen she has vanished into thin air!"<p>

"Scott said the last time he saw her was at the Hale house, before he was shot but he doesn't know anything."

"So it's official… the hunter have her, GOD DAMN IT!" David yelled, pounding his fist into the metal table.

"David she will be fine, things are moving as they should be right now and like I said last night the hunters are not stupid enough to hurt and innocent sixteen year old girl."

"Unless Peri drives them to it… I mean the girl has a mouth on her sometimes and she will do what she thinks is right by protecting Derek…"

"I have faith in her David, everything will all be okay so just go home and keep Rose off the edge. I will do what I can here."

"Allen,"

"David please have some faith in your daughter, she is strong and she will survive this okay and I honestly don't think they will do anything to her."

"If they lay one finger on her the Argent family won't know what hit them!"

"David we can't have a war breaking out right now and Peri wouldn't want you hurting anyone."

"The war is already here Allen; Peter made sure of that when he killed Laura."

"Just keep your head about this David; you need to be the sensible one… for Rose."

"I'm afraid there is no helping Rose even if we get her back… … Peri is sickened by us, by what we did to them both, but she's more upset with Rose than me."

"She will forgive you both in time, when she comes to relies why you did it."

"But we are still lying to her; she thinks she knows everything… I can't even imagine what she will do if she finds out everything."

"That is highly unlikely; there are only a handful of people who know the truth and almost half of them are dead. Not even Derek knows everything and this secret is best kept that way. This is a truth that is life or death and no one must ever know."

"But we both know death doesn't always keep secrets and I don't think Peri will understand, even after everything she has seen here she will still hate us, hell she'll probably never speak to us again." he was going to lose his daughter no matter what he did. It was only a matter of time before it all came out, he didn't trust Morel as far as he could throw her and there was one other loose cannon that knew, not even Allen knew this person was privy to the big family secret. He didn't trust Gerard with anything; it was a miracle the man had kept it to himself all these years. The only thing he could do now was go home and hope that Peri came home soon and that she wouldn't hate them for the rest of their lives.

"Speculating is going to get you nowhere, go home, be with your wife, and wait for your daughter. I have a feeling you will be seeing her soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime the Next Day:<strong>

"I told you to leave the girl to me!" I heard the shrill voice of Kate Argent as I began to stir from the little nap I had decided to take. She had been gone for a long time and it was quite peaceful in her absence but now I was just reminded of the pounding pain in my head.

"Sorry Katie I just couldn't wait for our girl bonding so I may have jumped the shark. Don't worry he wasn't nearly as fun as you…" I think I really had a death wish, I could hear what I was saying and I knew it was only pissing them off more but for the life of me I couldn't shut up! I tried to open my left eye but it seemed to be stuck together by all the dried blood that had pulled there from the gash above my eye.

"I want you to drop her off at her car; I did not sign up for her mouth."

"Oh yay… we're taking a little trip!"

The blindfold was back on and I was being lugged out of my chair and down a damp tunnel. It took us about three minutes before we broke air but that didn't help me figure out where we were. The big ofy guy threw me into the back of his truck not really caring how much pain I was already in. We drove around for what felt like ten maybe fifteen minutes but again that didn't help me at all either; I mean I wasn't Sherlock Holmes. Finally after about twenty minutes we pulled to a stop at what I was guessing was the Hale house, where he would be dropping me off at my car. The only goodbye I got was being tossed out of the door; blindfold still on and the feel of dirt being flung at my face by a squealing tire. I reached up and untied the blindfold, shading my eyes from the intrusion of light; it had been awhile since I had seen light. I limped my way over to my car, heading for the trunk first.

Nobody could see the state of me so I had to find something to cover it up. I pulled the jacket off very slowly, peeling it very slowly away from the drying blood on my arm. Next was the shirt, I slowly unbuttoned it with one hand and pulled it down my wounded arm even slower. I found and old scarf and tied it around the superficial wound on my left arm, then I slowly and very carefully pulled on an over sized hoodie, and then to cover the cuts I had on my legs I pulled on some over sized sweats. This should do the job as long as no one looked at me to closely or for too long.

First things first, I checked my phone and noticed the crazy amount of texts from Scott, Stiles, and surprisingly Jackson. There were some calls from an unknown number and hundreds from my parents but there weren't any from Isaac and I couldn't blame him for that.

It would seem nobody knew where the hell I've been for the last few days and they were worried but I was glad they seemed to be sticking to the game plan. Everyone was going to the dance, and that included Stiles going with Lydia. At least someone was having some luck. I guess I would be heading to the dance; I had to stop Peter from doing whatever he had planned.

"Stiles, hey, where are you right now?"

"PERI?! Where they hell have you been?! Are you okay?! We've been looking everywhere for you! You sound terrible!" He yelled through the phone no doubt jerking around like a twitchy little chihuahua wherever he was.

"Stiles! … Stile shut up! Look none of that's important, where are you right now?"

"About to pick Lydia up for the dance, look your parents are going out of their minds and Isaac is seriously about to have a mental and emotional breakdown!"

"Where I've been is not the issue right now look you have to keep an eye on Allison, Lydia, and Jackson! Tell Scott this, Peter is up to something and the hunters are closing in!"

"Oh god what's going on?!"

"Just go to the dance and have fun, I'll fill you in as soon as I get there." I hung up before he could ask me anymore questions. I couldn't afford to call anyone else, I would be seeing my parents in a few minutes and I really had no idea what I was going to say to Isaac so I stowed away everything for later.

Before I started the car and headed home I took a good long look at myself in the mirror. Shit! I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some wet wiped and a pair of sunglasses. I tried to wipe as much of the blood off as I could, then I pulled my hood up, and after all of that I fluffed my hair up around my face to cover all the bruises and cuts. Unfortunately there wasn't anything I could do about the cut on my lip so I just pray that my parents don't look too hard at me. I put the car into gear and sped the hell out of there. I still had a lot I had to do before I could show up to the dance without drawing to much attention to me.

… … … … … … … … … … …

My parents were out the door as soon as my car hit the end of the driveway. I pulled out my best defense skills I learned on the field and dodged every move they made. "Honey where have you been, we have been so worried, why didn't you call us, are you hurt?"

"No mom I'm fine, I'm going to my room and I don't want to be interrupted."

"But honey you were gone for almost two days!"

"I needed space I had to get away!" I yelled before slamming the door closed in their faces and throwing the lock as quick as I could. I rushed to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit I kept under the sink, and then I ran back out to my room and grabbed the sewing kit on my desk. I was about to put all the skills I learned from TV to good use. I mean how hard it can be to sow up your own bullet wound.

I poured some alcohol into a little plastic cup before dropping the needle in it to soak. I needed a shower and some good pain medication. I bit through the pain as I pulled the hoodie over my head and stepped out of my sweats but here came the tricky part, how the hell am I suppose to get my bra off with my arm filling like someone's stuck a lit match inside it. I put all my years of girl training into use and reached around to unhook it with one hand, I got it but the fire in my arm just got worse.

I held in the scream that was forcing its way to the surface when I climbed in the shower. The hot water made the burning feeling ten times worse. I tried to be as quick as I could but it was difficult to wash myself when my arm didn't want to work with me. I got out when I finally saw the last of the blood go down the drain and I knew now it was time for the real pain to start. I very carefully threaded the needle and bit down as hard as I could on a washcloth. I knew I could do this; it was all about mind over matter. Oh what the hell was I playing at, my muffled screams filled the bathroom so I stopped what I was doing and went back into my bedroom to turn on the loudest music I had then I put the speakers in front of the door so it would be even louder to anyone on the other side. Now I could be loud, I put the washcloth back in my mouth and continued to sow the needle little by little through my skin. It didn't take much, maybe about five stitches. When I was done tying up the thread I gently applied some anti-biotic ointment then wrapped it tight in gauze. Next on my list was putting the make-up tips I learned from Lydia to cover all the bruises and cuts, I used to get a lot of black eyes in soccer and Lydia would help me cover them up. The only one I would have trouble with would be the cut on my lip, but since I was trying to make myself blend in at a school dance I just went for the dark red lipstick that hid it perfectly. Before I got to the gash on my shin I rubbed some ointment all around my wrists then wrapped gauze around them. It may look like something else but it was the only way to cover the cuts up. Then it was the last thing on my list, I needed to wrap up the gash on my shin, it wasn't deep so all it needed was some ointment and to be wrapped in gauze. When I looked myself over in the mirror I didn't recognize myself, it so did not look like I had spent the last couple of days locked in a cellar being tortured. Except for the dozens of little cuts all over my stomach, they weren't deep and they wouldn't leave any scars but right now they were very noticeable, and I hated every last one of them.

I knew I had to hurry so I limped my way to my closet and picked out the right clothes. I needed to be able to fit in at the dance but I also needed to be sensible. When I finally came out of the closet, all dressed and ready to go, I nearly had a heart attack. Isaac was standing by my open window, he didn't give me a chance to react he just ran to me and threw he arms around me, crushing me. I held in the scream of pain that was trying to get out because it hurt so bad but it felt so good at the same time. This was all I could think of for those two days. "Where the hell have you been?!" he whispered into my hair, and I could hear the pain and emotion in his voice.

"I needed to get away for awhile; things kind of blew up around here." I pulled away because the pain was starting to win out, it hurt so bad I felt like I was about to start crying.

"What does that mean… … Peri you have been shifting all over the place the last month, you're keeping secrets, you haven't been sleeping, something is not right with you and it's scaring me! I know I never pry but I am sick of it! What the hell aren't you telling me?!" God, I didn't have time to have this talk with him right now. I looked at the clock over his shoulder, and time was running out. I need to get to that dance.

"Isaac… … listen, after tonight I will tell you everything but now is not a good time."

"It's never a good time with you anymore!" He yelled.

"Isaac, people are in danger right now and I promise after tonight… _everything_!" It was time to come clean, and maybe once the immediate danger was gone it would be okay. I couldn't go on the rest of my life lying to him about what was going on. I could see he was about to protest but I couldn't have this conversation right now so I turned and walked out of the room heading for the 'library', there was something I needed if I was going to be helping anyone. I knelt down in front of the cabinet and put the combination in and watched it pop open. I pulled the gun out of its case and made sure it was loaded before putting it on safety. When I stood back up and turned around Isaac was behind me looking like he had seen a ghost. I tucked the gun into the back of my pants and made sure my coat was covering it. "I told you people were in danger! Now I have to go but I promise I will tell you everything." I walked over to him and let my thumb caress the healing bruise under his eye, "I want you to stay here tonight okay, don't go back there, and don't go outside, just stay here." I kissed him on the cheek then headed back out of the room and down the hall. I needed pain killers and I knew exactly where my dad kept them. I dug around in his doctor bag until my hand hit a nearly empty pill bottle. I shook two out in my hand and swallowed them both, hoping they would kick in soon.

"Is this about Jimmy?" Isaac whispered from behind me, I wasn't expecting that question and it drew me up short. Today was three years officially, god how could I forget.

"Uh… um no it's not about Jimmy. Like I said people are in danger and I will tell you everything after this is all done." I pushed past him, trying to get away before he saw the tears in my eyes. I didn't have time to cry about my brother right now I had to make sure no one else died. Everything was starting to close in and I could feel that overwhelming claustrophobic feeling. I pulled my phone out as I sped down the road toward the school. "Stiles where are you?"

"I'm at the dance so is Scott, where are you?"

"On my way, you haven't seen Peter or the Argent's have you?"

"No, Peri what is going on?"

"Have you been keeping an eye on everyone?"

"Well Lydia just went to look for Jackson,"

"Well where are they now?"

"I don't know,"

"Look call Jackson and then call me back when you find out."

"Okay," God why couldn't people stick together or at least stay in seeing distance of everyone. I punched the gas, forcing my old lady to go faster. It only took a few more minutes and then I was pulling into the school parking lot and headed into the school. I couldn't see Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, or Allison anywhere but I did see Danny so I limped my way over. "Danny hey, sorry to interrupt this steamy little session but have you seen Stiles or Scott or Jackson?"

"Scott just left with Allison and I haven't seen anyone else."

"Okay thanks… uh continue but keep it PG!" I limped over to the bleachers and scouted out the gym for any sign of someone and then Stiles was calling me back, hopefully it was good news. "Stiles?"

"Get to the back of the school now, its Lydia!" I didn't really need to hear more. I don't know what exactly was happening to Lydia but it was the simple fact that my friend was in danger. I bit through the pain and ran around the school toward the lacrosse field. As I got closer I could see some people lying in the middle of the field. It was Lydia, Stiles, and Peter! I pulled the gun from the back of my pants and took it off safety before cocking it when I saw Peter putting his hands on Stiles.

"Get your hands off of him Peter!" I yelled, keeping the gun steady and aiming it straight at his head. Peter dropped his hand and they both turned to look at me. Then Peter turned back to Stiles.

"Call your friend, tell Jackson where she is, that's all you get." And he walked away as Stiles pulled out his phone to call Jackson. I rushed over to her side to see what the damage was.

"Oh god, she's lost a lot of blood!"

"Can you stay with her?"

"Stiles I can't let you go with him by yourself, Jackson will be here, he'll take care of her okay. Look I don't want to leave her either but I am not letting you go with that psycho without some kind of protection." I said waving my gun in the air to put emphasis on my last comment.

"Please Peri… … for me?!" I couldn't say no when he was saying things like that. I could never say no to anything Stiles asked for.

"Fine… … but I want you to take this with you," I pulled my knife out of the inside of my coat and put it in his hand. "If he makes one wrong move you use it okay." He just nodded his head and stuck the knife in his pocket before walking off the way Peter went. "Stiles!" I yelled, making him stop and turn back, "Be careful okay." He nodded then turned back and kept walking. I knelt back down beside Lydia, moving her arm away from the gashes on her side. They looked deep and she was losing even more blood, I gently applied pressure trying to stem some of the blood flow until Jackson got here. "Come on Lydia hang in there." I whispered, pushing some of the hair out of her face.

"LYDIA!" I heard someone yell from across the field. I looked up just as Jackson skidded to a stop right next to us. "What happened?!"

"No time, we need to get her to the school and call 911!" he picked her up and ran towards the school while I quickly limped behind him already dialing.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?"

…

* * *

><p><strong>(McCormick family: Rose McCormick-Elisabeth Shue, David McCormick-Timothy Olyphant, Jimmy McCormick-Jackson Rathbone) <strong>

**Oh and the 'painting' is on the tumblr for this fic, all it is, is a picture of Daniel that I dicked around with on photoshop. So just go to the tumblr then go to _about_, it will be at the very bottom! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, just REVIEW because I didn't get any last chapter and I miss them and I want to know what you think!**

**I hope you like it, an update will hopefully be soon!**

**XOX**


	16. Chapter 12

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also relized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**  
><strong>- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005<br>- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**  
><strong>- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina<strong>  
><strong>- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25<strong>  
><strong>- iWizdom7 - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling<br>- For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill  
>- aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64<br>- Cora. AnnSalvatore - DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson - rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn  
>- miss. ana09 - waywarlottie - AuR0Ra B0Realis - crossbowdixon - moniet93 - xxXTheBelieverXxx <strong>  
><strong>- Hariken-sama - VampiresInMyHeart - rosslinettemaria <strong>

**So we are wrapping up season one and moving on to season two which mean there will be more Isaac and Peri! I will also be introducing a new character into the world but don't worry he's not a permanent fixture, he will only be in one maybe two chapters. This chapter was really really really hard to get out. I had it the end planned from the begging though so don't hate me to much for it. Um I don't really have much to say about it because it all speaks for itself really. I really really hope you guys like it, oh and you will be finding something out about a member of the McCormick family in this chapter so look out for that. And if you want to see the McCormick family just go to the tumblr: soulmateff**

**There really isn't an outfit for this chapter because it is a continuation of the last one so she is where the same thing!  
><strong>

**Well this is where the ride starts, hope you enjoy the ride that is chapter 12!**

**P . S . I don't know anything about hospitals or hospital procedure so I may have taken some liberty but I did do a little research so I hope it's all sounds okay. Oh and just so no one is confused, in the last chapter Allison was not aware that Peri was down there with Derek because Kate had her stowed away in a corner.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Blue and Red, Red and Blue!**

"What is going on David?! She's gone for nearly two days and she just rushes in here before rushing right back out!" She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen nearly pulling her hair out.

"I don't know Rose, but she's safe now so please calm down." He didn't miss the way she had limped up the stairs when she ran past them or the cut on her lip and the bruise that was just peeking out from under her sunglasses but he wasn't going to point those things out to his wife. They both froze suddenly when they heard movement upstairs, coming from Peri's room. Rose was the first one out of the kitchen but David made a point to put himself in front of her. He saw Isaac rushing down the stairs, some bloody rags in his hand. David rushed to him and grabbed the rags out of his wife's sight.

"Isaac what are you doing here?" David just gave him a pointed look, trying to tell him not to say anything.

Isaac got what he was trying to say and cleared his throat before making up some kind of answer. "I saw her car outside; I just wanted to see if she was okay… um… I'm sorry… I … uh… I snuck in through her window; I just didn't want to disturb you."

"It's okay Isaac, um why don't you just show me exactly how you snuck into her room… we've been having a few scares lately, want to make sure we take precaution… Rose why don't you go make Isaac some tea." He put his hand on Isaac shoulder, holding maybe a little too tight and pushed him back up the stairs, maybe a little too roughly and followed him to his daughter's room. If it was under any other circumstance he would be furious that this kid was sneaking into his daughter's room but right now he just wanted to keep his wife away from the bloody rags in his hands… okay maybe he was still pissed about him sneaking into her room but he was still going to stay focused. "Where did you find these Isaac?"

"In the bathroom, Mr. McCormick what is going on?" he ignored the question and went straight for her bathroom; he felt his blood start to boil when he walked in. There were bloody clothes on the floor, more rags covered in blood and a needle sitting in a cup. What the hell happened to his daughter?

"Isaac I need you not to tell Rose about any of this."

"Shouldn't you be calling the police, it looks like a slasher movie in here!"

"This isn't something the police can take care of," he grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink and began throwing away all the evidence. Things were only going to get worse if Rose sees any of this. "Now I need you to go downstairs and keep Rose busy… … Isaac don't worry okay, I have everything under control." He shoved her shirt in his pocket, he needed some kind of proof or Chris wouldn't even stop to listen. He pushed Isaac out of the room; he really hoped this kid was good at acting. "Honey I'm gonna go out and see if I can find anything, Isaac will keep you company." He gave her a peck on the cheek then he gave Isaac a pointed look making sure he was going to go along with the act.

He tried to take a few deep breaths on the drive over to the Argent's, the last thing anyone needed right now was a fight. He just wanted answers, nothing more. There was always time later to break someone's nose. He saw Chris about to get into his car when he pulled into the Argent's driveway and he wasn't about to let him get away this time. He didn't waste any time getting out of his car and charging the hunter.

"David I don't have time right now," Chris sighed as David rushed over to him; he grabbed the hunter by his collar and shoved him up against his car.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Chris snapped shoving David back off of him and fixing his jacket. "I haven't seen your daughter in days!"

"This!" he threw her bloody shirt at him taking the hunter off guard.

"Is this hers?"

"The last time anyone saw Peri was right after hunters attacked Derek Hale at the Hale house, so tell me what the hell your people did to her?!"

"David I promise you a hunter didn't do this, she's an innocent girl!"

"She's missing for nearly two days and then she comes home limping and leaving bloody clothes and rags behind… do you really expect me to believe a word you say right now!"

"There is an alpha running around out there, it could have been him."

"No, trust me the alpha wouldn't hurt Peri,"

"You know who it is?"

"It's Peter Hale,"

"David I promise I don't know what happened to your daughter but I have to find Scott McCall so I can find the alpha, I'm heading out to find Stiles."

"Chris if I find out your people had something to do with this I will not hesitate in coming after you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, you can take the man out of hunting but you can't take the hunter out of the man."

"I'm not that man anymore Chris, after what happened out at that house I finally saw that world for what it was."

"All I'm saying is this world has a way of dragging you back in, now I have to go find an alpha."

He wasn't that man anymore and he wouldn't let anything drag him back into it. There was a time in his life where he thought he was doing the right thing. All the victims he saw coming though the hospital, every single one of them innocent souls that had been ripped apart by these wild beasts. He was taking out the guilty, the animals that didn't care about the innocent lives they took, that didn't care about the families they left behind. But then the hunters decided to go after the innocent, when they almost killed his daughter, when they succeeded in killing his friends he knew he had to leave. He was no longer apart of protecting the innocent and he couldn't lose his family over it. Chris could lie to himself all he wanted but he knew the hunters were behind the Hale fire and he knew they were behind whatever happened to his daughter… and he was pretty sure he knew which hunter was at the center of it all. She was daddy's little girl, and daddy was a deranged, and psychotic man. Gerard had weaseled his way into his daughters head and twisted it to make his own personal killing machine.

* * *

><p>I tried to get in the ambulance but was pushed away with the typical "family only," and they closed the doors and sped off. Jackson was having a mild stroke over by his Porsche, so that's where I went, "Jackson snap the hell out of it and get to the hospital!" I yelled but he wasn't responding, so slapped him as hard as I could without hurting myself. "Jackson! Now is not the time to have a break down, get in your car and get your ass to the hospital… I'll be right behind you."<p>

"She's not going to die is she?"

"No Jackson she's not going to die, now move it!" I shoved him into his car and ran/limped over to my car. Hopefully he would get there before me so I didn't have to take the brunt of the questions from the sheriff. Call me a coward but Derek was right, I am horrible at lying to pops… "Hey Scott I don't know if you know what's going on but please call me back when you get this… things are starting to fall apart…" God now was not a time for Scott to be loving up on Allison. "Dad I don't have time right now,"

"Peri I don't really care what you have time for, you've been gone for nearly two days,"

"And I told you why, I had to get away!"

"No no you didn't, Isaac found your little bathroom operating room." SHIT! I knew I was forgetting something.

"Rose didn't see anything did she?"

"No your mother is still clueless, now please tell me what has been happening?"

"Look I can't okay… I'm on my way to the hospital, he attacked Lydia."

"Peri you need to stay out of this just come home and let Derek and the hunters take care of this."

"Look this has just become a little more personal for me so I'm not going to stay out it, look dad I promise I'm going to be fine okay now I have to go." I hung up before he could say anything else, he was out of his mind if he really thought I would stay out of this. Peter was going after my friends and Kate was just pure evil incarnated and I had to help stop them both before they turned this whole town into a battle field.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and saw Jackson just sitting in his car. I guess the guy deserved to take a breath and process what had happened. He would never admit it out loud but Jackson actually really loved Lydia and this couldn't be easy for him. I ran as fast as I could with my gimp leg but I had to stop when I realized I had no idea where they took her. "Excuse me but my friend was just brought in, Lydia Martin?"

"I'm sorry but its family only."

"Look lady I could really give a damn if its family only, now tell me where the hell they took her!" I didn't have time for this woman to test my patients and I wasn't going anywhere until she told me what I wanted to know.

"I'm sorry but,"

"No I don't think you get it, now if you don't want to walk around with a black eye for the next week you will tell me what I want to know!"

"Second floor, the first room to the left when you get off the elevator."

"Thank you,"

I impatiently waited for the elevator, and when it finally arrived I pushed past all the slow moving people that were getting off and I guess I had an air about me because the people who were waiting behind me just stood there, opting for the next elevator than get on this one with me. I pushed the button about fifty times before the doors finally shut and took me up.

As soon as I got out of the elevator I could see the doctors and nurses swarming around her and as impatient as I was I wasn't going to interrupt whatever they were doing so I stood back and nervously chewed on my nails just waiting for someone to be free to tell me what was going on with her.

… … … … … … …

I was sitting in one of the many very uncomfortable hospital chairs just waiting for someone to tell me something when I heard Lydia's mom yelling from somewhere down the hall. I got up a hurried to see what the problem was and maybe to find out where the hell Jackson was. "Ms. Martin what's going on?"

"Oh Peri sweetie," she lunged for me, wrapping her arms around me and holding on tight. I gritted my teeth through the pain which was insufferable with the amount of pressure she was putting on me. "They won't give me a straight answer!"

"Okay okay… let's just ask someone what's going on." I pried her off me, trying not to offend her but it was really starting to get unbearable. "Um excuse me Dr. Hilliard is there any news on Lydia Martin… this is her mother." I gently pushed her in the doctor's direction because I was not in the right state of mind to deal with a hysterical mother. I made a move to go back down the hallway but I saw pops with a few of his deputies so I turned right back around and followed Lydia's mom and the good doctor. I wanted to know what was going on with Lydia anyway so I might as well go with them.

"Honestly Ms. Martin we don't know what is going on with your daughter," she took us into the room they had Lydia and it all kind of hit me. The girl I had known since preschool was lying in a hospital bed after being attacked by a man I have apparently known my whole life and that means she could be turning into a werewolf… when had my life turned into an episode of Supernatural. "We got the bleeding to stop but there's something going on with her body, she's reacting to something and we don't know what it could be." I stepped over to the other side of the room and tried calling Scott and Stiles but no one was picking up their phones, god this was all getting out of control. I walked back over to Lydia's bedside, and the doctor had left the room.

"What did this?" Lydia's mom asked, looking over to me with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know Ms. Martin, but hey… there is no way Lydia will go down without a fight, she's too stubborn for that." How did I get to this point in my life where I was trying to reassure a friend's parent that their child wasn't going to die? I walked around the bed and pulled Ms. Martin in for a hug just trying to reassure her a little more. I heard banging on the glass and looked up to see the sheriff shoving Jackson into the window. Shit! I pulled away and excused myself, leaving her in the capable hands of the doctor that just walked in.

I rushed over, grabbing the sheriff's arm, trying to get him to let Jackson go. "She's your girlfriend, that's your responsibility!"

"No she's not okay; she didn't go to the formal with me!"

"Then who'd she go with?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Jackson stop!" I gave him a pointed look, trying to tell him to shut the hell up but Jackson wasn't going to listen.

"She went with Stiles." Well that was Stiles being dumped into it.

"What?"

"Stiles took her."

"Okay I think we all need to calm down, sheriff let him go…" he slowly let Jackson go, god Stiles was in so much shit right now. He looked over to me silently asking if I knew where he was but I couldn't tell him, that would just get me locked away and get Stiles in even deeper.

"Someone better find my son… … Peri!" He yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from everyone else. "You were there when the ambulance came, did you see anything?"

"No… no sorry I was just leaving to find Isaac and I saw Jackson with Lydia so I called 911." Maybe I could finally achieve to pull the wool over his eyes.

"And you have no idea where my son is?"

"No, I didn't even know he was taking Lydia until I got there." I was pretty sure it was working.

"Are you okay… what… … what is that?" he asked, focusing really hard on my face, looking a little too hard for my liking. "Did someone hit you… is that a black eye?!" God I was starting to sweat off my make-up.

"What, no of course not, it's probably just my make-up. I've been running and sweating like crazy."

"Okay… look can you do me a favor, call Stiles and tell him to get his butt down here now!" I just nodded my head because I was afraid if I tried to talk anymore something would spill out, I was never good at lying to pops, I mean he raised Stiles after all. I walked over to the window to look in on Lydia, god I never expected anything like this to happen. I mean why did he go after her in the first place, was it just a way to get Stiles to help him or was he really that psychotic and demented? I tried to call Stiles like I was asked to even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer and I was right, straight to voice-mail. I tried calling Scott but it went straight to voice mail too, why could no one answer their freaking phones around here! I looked back down at my phone and noticed a few smudges of blood, shit, I pulled the sleeve of my jacket away so I could see if my arm was bleeding through the gauze and it most certainly was, shit!

I quickly limped my way to the girls room, checking all the stalls to make sure no one was in there then I pulled my hand out of my pocket and slowly peeled my jacket off. I wet about half a dozen paper towels and tried my best to clean the blood off of my arm and hand, then I turned the sleeve inside out and tried to wipe as much off as possible. It was a good thing we were in a hospital so no one would second guess some bloody paper towels in the trash but more than anything I needed some fresh gauze and some more pain killers which were going to be harder to get my hands on. I put my jacket back on and set out to find Jackson, he was unknowingly going to help me steel some medical supplies.

"Jackson! You are coming with me!" I didn't wait for him to respond I just pulled him down the hall looking for a nurse who was anywhere near an open cart, where they kept the hard drugs and maybe some gauze.

"What are you doing?!"

"I need something and you're going to help me get it!" I finally found someone; she had just unlocked one of the drawers, time to put my plan into action.

"Jackson I am in no way sorry for what I am about to do but if you do not go along with it I will make it hurt even worse."

"Wh," I punched him right in the nose, not hard enough to break it just hard enough to give him a little nose bleed. "You bitch!" I ran down to the nurse, trying my hardest to look scared and upset.

"Excuse me ma'am my friend has a very bad nose bleed!" I pointed down the hall to Jackson who was clutching his nose, and you could see the blood seeping through his fingers. "Please help him!" She didn't think twice as she ran down the hall towards Jackson and started pulling him into one of the rooms. I would feel a little bad if it weren't for the fiery pain in my arm. I pulled the keys I swiped from her pocket out and started going through all the drawers. I was going to have to go for the hard stuff since this was a crash cart, and the only thing that would really work was morphine, let's just hope I got through without any of the side effects kicking in. I shoved the packaged needle in my pocket and then I grabbed some gauze and tape from the top, where the nurse hadn't got to putting it in the cart.

I saw the nurse escorting Jackson out of the room; I needed to get the keys back in her pocket… over dramatic thank you. Jackson looked like he was about to kill me, "Oh my god thank you so much!" I threw my arms around her, pulling her into a hug and slowly putting the keys back into her pocket.

"It was just a simple nose bleed, just try not to run into anymore doors,"

We both watched her walk off, not moving a muscle and as soon as she went back to stocking up the crash cart Jackson had me by the arm and down the hallway. "What the hell was that about?!"

"I needed something and you served your purpose now if you'll excuse me,"

"No no, I just got punched in the face; now tell me what is going on?"

"I needed something that I can't really get unless I've just had serious surgery or I'm a cancer patient, now let me go before I punch you again." I pulled away from him and headed back into the bathroom, I couldn't take the chance of doing this out in the open so I went into the last stall and started setting everything up.

It was a good thing I wasn't like Stiles with his little fear of needles. I didn't waste any time, I just moved my jacket to the side and stabbed the needle in and pushed the plunger down. It was an immediate relief and I had to grab the support bar to keep myself from falling to the ground. I slowly and shakily pulled my jacket off and gently pulled the gauze off. The thing was soaked through with blood; I quickly wrapped the whole role around my arm and tapped it on nice and tight. I felt like I was floating, I couldn't feel any pain at all.

I walked back out to the hallway and tried to act natural, I mean I'm a teenager and I should be able to act like I'm not high as a kite right now… right. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Jackson yelled, appearing out of nowhere and nearly pulling me to the ground when he pulled me off to the side. Then I nearly fell flat on my ass when I jerked my arm away, "are you… are you high right now?"

"An unfortunate side affect of heavy duty pain killers."

"Well what'd you take?"

"Morphine,"

"You had me help you still morphine from a hospital?!"

"Yes now keep your voice down… … how's Lydia?" we both walked over to the window to look in on our friend.

"No changes," I heard the elevator chime so I turned around really hoping that it was Stiles. I didn't like him being alone this long with Peter. When I saw him trying to push his way out before it was even open I ran over. Someone needed to be the bumper when his dad saw him.

But as soon as I got to his side so did his dad, "No… you know what it's a good thing we're in a hospital cause I'm gonna kill you!"

"Look I'm… I'm sorry I lost the keys to my jeep, I had to run all the way here,"

"Stiles I don't care!"

"Is she gonna be okay?" I put my arm around his shoulder and gently started rubbing soothing circles on the back of his neck.

"They don't know… partially because they don't know happened. She lost a lot of blood but there's something else going on with her."

"What?" I asked more to myself than anyone else.

"…What do you mean?!"

"The doctors say its… it's like she's having an allergic reaction, her body keeps going into shock." Stiles and I shared a look, I mean she couldn't be turning… but she was bit by an alpha. "Did you see anything…? I mean do either of you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

"… … No… … no I have no idea," I just shook my head and turned the other way trying to avoid eye contact.

"What about Scott?"

"What do you mean, what about him?"

"Did he see anything?"

"What, is he not here?!"

"No," I whispered.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone, I've gotten no response."

Stiles looked over to Jackson before looking at me but I didn't really know what I could tell him. I knew Scott wasn't here but I didn't have a clue where he was. "Yeah and you're not going to,"

"What is that supposed to mean? … no you know what I don't want to know I have more important things to worry about right now!" he walked off but there was no way either of us could just leave it at that so we followed him down the hall.

"So you found something out about the murders?"

"I am not going to discuss an ongoing investigation with either of you… … So why don't you go wait with your friends alright."

"Dad just tell us, look we know it has something to do with Derek."

"Wh… I thought you two said you barely knew him?"

"Uh… I… um…" yeah that was a coherent answer.

"Alright we might now him a little better than that."

He grabbed both Stiles and I by the scruff of the neck and started dragging us down the hallway, okay so pops wasn't too happy to learn that little nugget of info. "You do realize I am elected to this job right."

"And if we help you figure this out you'll be re-elected, am I right… … Dad come on."

"You know what that girl in there has nothing to do with a six year old arson case."

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?"

"When we got a key witness and no I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah we defiantly know its arson… … and it was probably organized by a young women."

"What young women?" We both jumped to the question.

"If we knew that she'd be in jail."

"Well was she young then or is she young now?!"

"Wha… she's probably in her late twenties." His phone started ringing but I didn't really care about that I already had a pretty good idea who it was anyway. "I gotta grab this call,"

"You don't know her name?"

"No I don't, what's with the twenty questions… all we know is she had a very distinctive ah…" he was playing charades now and pointing to his chest and neck. "… What do you call it… a pendent."

"What the hell's a pendent?!" really?

"Stiles do you go to school? A pendent… a pendent… it's a necklace now can I answer the phone?!"

"Yes,"

"Thank you," he just pushed past me and back down the hallway. I looked over to Stiles, I mean come on man really he couldn't figure out what the hell all of this was pointing to.

"Seriously Stiles?!" he just looked at me and then it all started to click.

"Oh…" yeah there we go finally; I tried to keep up with him as he ran down the hallway but I really couldn't feel my legs at the present moment. I texted Jackson telling him where he could find us because there was no way my car would be fast enough and he was the only on with a car at the moment.

He met us at the end of an empty hallway. "Stiles where they hell are we?" I don't think I have ever been in this part of the hospital before.

"Yeah and where the hell are you going?"

"I don't know where we are but we're going to find Scott!"

"You don't have a car,"

"I'm aware of that thank you."

"That's why I texted,"

"Hey I'll drive," Jackson cut in grabbing Stiles by the arm but I should have warned him that right now was not the right time to mess with or touch Stiles. He was in that kind of mood where he would probably kill you for any number of reasons.

"Look just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, half of this is still your fault!"

"Okay why don't we all just calm down,"

"Look I have a car and you don't… do you want my help or not?"

"Alright did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah," uh maybe I should tell them we aren't going to be driving anywhere. I tried to point out that there where currently three hunters behind us but they weren't really paying attention to me.

"Good! I'll drive."

"Boys… and Peri, I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is?" oh crap so now I know why Scott wasn't picking up his phone. Yeah okay so the hunter knew about him… time to put the game face on.

"Scott McCall… um haven't seen him since the dance, Peri?"

"Yeah it's actually been a couple of days since I've seen him… Jackson you?"

"… Uuummm… I… ah…"

"Oh for the love of god," Stiles and I both sighed, how hard was it to lie… I mean really! Chris motioned his goons to grab Stiles and Jackson, and as one was about to grab my injured arm I just put my hands up in surrender and let them take us since I was at least smart enough not to pull a gun out in the middle of a hospital where anyone could see. Since I was the frail little girl they didn't throw me into the room like they did the other two so I was able to maintain my balance and reach my gun easier. Chris was the last one in and he locked the door before turning back to us, "let's try this again… where is Scott McCall?" None of us answered him because we were either to scared, Jackson, or we weren't really interested in turning over our best friend, plus we really didn't know where he was. So when Chris didn't get an answer he went for the weakest link, Stiles, and threw him into the doors. As soon as he laid his hands on him I had my gun out, off safety, and ready to go aimed right at the back of his head. "Let me ask you a question Stiles," But he just went on, acknowledging that he had a gun to his head but still wanting to go through with his little threat. I just wanted him to be aware that if he hurt Stiles in any way I wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. "Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No but I can put it on my to-do list if you just let me go."

I moved the gun a little closer so it was actually touching the back of his head and cocked it, "you heard him now let him go." I calmly informed Chris and he finally let him go so I backed away but kept the gun pointed where it was.

"Well I have, and the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to was seeing a friend of mine turn on the full moon… do you wanna know what happened?" I noticed one of the guys getting a little to grab happy with Jackson so I turned my gun on him, silently asking him to remove his hands from my friend before turning back to keep an eye on Chris.

"Not really, no offense to your story telling skills,"

"He tried to kill me… and I was forced to put a bullet in his head!" God what was it with everyone's sob stories. I pushed my gun closer to his head when he thought it was a smart idea to touch Stiles, it was just a friendly reminder to keep his hands off my friend. "The whole while he laid there dying he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath… can you imagine that?!"

"No… but it sounds like you need to be a little more selective,"

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon, did you have to lock him up?!" he just didn't seem to get the warning of a gun pointed at the back of his head right now.

"Chris step away," I said quietly, my voice dripping with warning.

"Yeah I did, I had to handcuff him to a radiator, why would you prefer I locked him in a basement and burned the whole house down around him?!" Stiles was finally on my level of officially being fed up and pissed off with everything that was going on. When Chris stepped away I finally got to put my gun down, he didn't need any more threats, plus what Stiles said was enough to make him take a step back.

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor Stiles but… we never did that."

"Oh right Derek said you guys had a code, I guess no one ever breaks it…"

"Never!" he looked over to me when he said, it was like he was still trying to find something to hold onto, something that would help him keep believing the lie. He knew the truth of the situation he just didn't want to admit it to himself yet.

"What if someone does?"

"Someone like who?"

"Your sister…" Stiles and I both said at the same time for two different reasons. Stiles knew because of the pendent and I knew because… well she had kept me tied in a basement for nearly two days and you tend to hear quiet a lot in a scenario like that. And judging by the look on his face Chris wasn't shocked by the accusation.

He reached up and unlocked the door, motioning his lugs to wait for him outside. "What do you know?"

"The Argent family crest… or the necklace Kate gave Allison for her birthday. The police know for a fact that the Hale fire was arson and it was all put together by a young women wearing a very distinct pendent, a young women who would be in her late twenties now… Chris you've known the truth since the beginning so stop lying to yourself." I heard my phone ping so I tuned away, put my gun back into the waistband of my pants and pulled my phone out. "It's from Derek, Scott found him and they're going back to the Hale house… I'm assuming that's where we'll find Peter and Kate."

"Why would you think that, I sent Kate away with Allison."

"And you think she actually left… she had Derek locked up in some cellar somewhere… I don't think she's going to be leaving before she finishes what she started."

"Oh and Peter knows where she was holding Derek too," Stiles added.

"Okay so we have a vengeful alpha and two Argent's going to the same place…"

"I have a plan…"

"Yeah okay since I don't want to end up in the ER you will go with Jackson and since your cars faster I'll go with you." We all made to move out but Stiles stopped me as the others left the room.

"Are you okay…"

"Yeah why?" he pulled my hand up to show me the blood dripping from my fingers, crap I must have been bleeding through again.

"And you have a killer black eye, what happened to you while you were gone?"

"Stiles I'm fine okay, let's just take this psycho down and get Scott his life back okay." He nodded his head and ran the other way after Jackson and I followed Chris down the other way. I shoved my hand in my pocket so no one would see the blood but there wasn't anything I could do about the black eye. I needed to get better make-up. I kept catching Chris giving me sidelong looks, god have these people never seen a black eye before. "Just get in the car and don't ask any questions."

Most of the ride was quiet which I like but halfway through the preserve Chris decided to strike up a conversation. "Aren't you going to say I told you so?"

"Why, is it going to make you feel better?"

"No but you were right, and now she has Allison." he turned a rather sharp corner, making me knock into him which sent another shot of pain through my arm and forcing a moan of pain out, the morphine was starting to wear off, damn those exact dosage needles. Chris just looked over at me, concern written clearly on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I gritted, pulling the sleeve of my jacket far enough away so I could see the gauze and how much it had actually bled through.

"No you're not, you've been limping since I saw you, did the alpha attack you too?"

"No, shockingly it wasn't a werewolf…"

"What happened?"

"Chris I really don't want to get into this with you just keep driving!"

"No what happened to you?"

"You can keep asking but I'm not going to tell you anything, we have bigger issues here."

"Your dad came to see me before I went to the hospital, he had a bloody shirt with him. He seemed to think I had something to do with it,"

"Look can you just focus on driving so I don't have to see a bullet in my best friends head please!" he just looked at me one more time before hitting the accelerator and speeding up. God I hope whatever Stiles had planned would actually work. "Stop right here!"

"Why, we're almost there."

"Yeah and we don't want to give away the surprise… just trust me and stop the damn car!" he pulled up to the trees and stopped the car. I hopped out, putting more of my weight on my right leg; the bone must be bruised because a simple gash wouldn't hurt this damn much. I pulled my gun out and checked to make sure everything was in working order before cocking it. I started heading into the wood but I noticed Chris wasn't following me; he was just standing there staring at me. "I'd get used to it, cause this is what your daughter is going to be looking like now… you really should have told her before Kate got her claws into her now let's go."

We weren't far from the house so it didn't take long for us to slowly creep our way through the trees. I raised my gun as soon as I got past the trees and saw Kate had hers pointed right at Scott, and Derek was laying on the ground a few feet in front of me. "Kate!" Chris yelled gaining everyone's attention. I walked over to Derek, my gun still pointed at Kate, but I had to make sure someone was covering Derek and it looked like he had already been shot. "I know what you did, put the gun down."

"Whatever she told you… she's lying!" Sometimes people just dig their own graves. I had no intention of telling anyone about what had happened but thanks to her own stupid mouth they all would know.

"What?!"

"I didn't tell them anything Kate, didn't have any plans to either…"

"What is she talking about?" Allison asked, her voice shaking. That was the exact reason I wasn't going to tell anyone. I didn't need Allison blaming herself, I mean it's not like she knew I was down there. "Peri?"

"Just the fact that your aunt locked innocent people in a basement and burnt them alive,"

"I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people, there were children in that house…" he looked over at me, causing the others to follow. "Ones who were human… … look what you're doing now, your holding a gun at a sixteen years old boy with no proof that he spilt human blood. We go by the code, _nous_ _chassons ceux qui nous chasse_," We hunt those who hunt us. It was admirable; too bad no one else felt the same way. Kate just turned back to Scott like she didn't hear a thing her brother just said to her and tightened her grip on the gun. Chris pulled his gun up and aimed it at her and I just mimicked Kate, tightening my grip on my gun and holding the aim on her. "Put the gun down," When she continued to ignore him he fired a warning shot into the tree behind her. "Before I put you down." She lowered the gun but I wasn't going to be the stupid one who lowered hers before the threat was taken out but my target soon changed, the front door of the house started to slowly creek open. "Allison get back!" All of us with guns trained them on the entrance of the house, but I couldn't see anything. I kept my gun fixed on the target but I backed up and headed to check on Derek. I could see he was healing and that was a good sign, we were going to need his help if this was the alpha.

Pretty soon though we were all spinning around in circles trying to land an eye on the alpha but he was too quick. He was trying to take us down one by one; Chris was the first one down followed by Allison and then Scott. He left me and Kate standing and spinning around like trapped animals, but I knew who Peter was after so I just kept still and pointed my gun at Kate. It was only a matter of time before he went to her.

"COME ON… … COME ON!" She was starting to lose her cool as the panic and fear set in. She knew that the alpha was after her and she knew why, and I have to say it was quite satisfying seeing her scared for her life. It didn't take long for Peter to catch his pray; he grabbed the hand that Kate was holding the gun with… … I gripped my gun tighter as he forced her to pull the trigger; I felt the pressure before I heard the noise. I looked down and saw the red seeping through; it was such a striking image, red on white. Being shot a second time was just as bad only this time the pain didn't last as long. Now it was just a dull flame, and the rest of my body was just numb. I felt my legs start to give out and I slumped over against the tree. I looked over to where everyone was and saw Allison run into the house after Peter and Kate, shit, there was no way I could make it there and do anything to actually help. I slowly slid to the ground and kept looking around, trying to see if anyone else was able to help but it looked like everyone was knocked out… wait no Scott was coming around.

"Peri!" I looked up as Derek rushed over to me and knelt down so he was at eye level.

"Go help Scott…" when he didn't make a move I pushed his shoulder trying to get him to move. "GO!"

It was official the morphine had worn off completely, every time I took a breath I felt the fire spread. This time was different, I knew I was going to survive Kate and the torture dungeon… but I knew I wasn't going to survive this. I mean how many people get shot and survive… … God I was going to die a virgin I the middle of the woods all alone, how pathetic was that. I started coughing and that came with the all too familiar taste of salty copper, oh god I was coughing up blood now… … I could hear the noise coming from inside the house… I hope they kill the son of a bitch… … … oh god how long has it been, I mean it feels like I have been sitting here for hours… have I been sitting here for hours… maybe if I just close my eyes it will go by faster… … … Isaac, I'll just close my eyes and think about Isaac and everything will be better. Yeah that's what I'll do… I'm not here lying in the woods dying, I was back in my bedroom lying next to Isaac watching my Doctor Who and Supernatural DVDs and I was trying to get him to stop asking pointless and stupid questions because he doesn't know what the hell is going on… … …

… … …

I suddenly heard a horn honk; it pulled me out of my happy place which just brought the pain back full force. I peeked around the tree I was sitting against and saw Stiles throw something at someone; I looked over to the other side and saw it was the alpha but whatever he had thrown didn't work… I don't think.

"Allison!" Scott yelled and I saw him toss over her cross bow which she loaded up and shot off at whatever the alpha was holding… holy shit balls I did not see that coming, now the alpha was on fire but he still wasn't going down but then out of nowhere something came flying toward him and the flame just grew bigger… it was an alpha bonfire… … man was it cold out here. I leaned back against the tree because I couldn't hold myself up anymore and that's when everything suddenly got quiet… … "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you," things were starting to get fuzzy like a bad radio signal. "What am I supposed to do?!" I wasn't catching everything but Derek was obviously doing something Scott didn't want him to do… God it was getting harder to breathe… … … "Wait no no no don't!" I was starting to see black spots in front of my eyes…

"… I'm the Alpha now!" I faintly heard Derek growl. I was losing more and more blood and I could feel the darkness creeping up my neck just wanting to swallow me whole.

"That's all… well an… d good… but I... I think I… need some help here…" I gasped out using the tree to pull myself off the ground but I didn't make it very far, the last of my strength finally gave out and I was heading for the ground. I braced for impacts but it never came, instead I was gently being laid down by Derek. I could hear my friends yelling my name and running to circle around me.

"What happened?!" Stiles was the first one to ask.

"Ka… Kate… … Peter…" God was it usually this cold at night in California.

"NO!" I heard Chris yell to someone but I don't know who. "We take her to the hospital, you are not biting her!" oh so it was Derek. I was very thankful for Chris Argent in that moment. I would rather be dead than be a werewolf

"She's gonna die!" Derek growled back, I could barley feel it but he was lifting my arm to his mouth. I wasn't strong enough to pull away even though it felt like I was putting my entire body weight behind me.

"No…" I whispered, it was the only thing I could do to make him stop. "I don't… I don't want it…" He laid my arm back down and picked me up, passing me over to Scott. Things were starting to go in and out of focus and I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I was just grateful that Derek listened to me.

I felt Scott lay me down in a car, not sure whose, but there was one thing I needed to say, "Derek…" I whispered out, clutching at his hand when he finally walked over. I pulled on his hand trying to get him to come down to my level but I was to week. Thankfully he knew what I was trying to do, "Blue…"

… … … … …

"Dad you have to drive faster!" Allison cried, taking her jacket off and using it to apply more pressure to Peri's stomach but the blood was still pouring out of her.

"Allison you have to keep her awake!"

"Peri come on stay with me… come on! Dad I don't think she can hear me!" Allison yelled applying more pressure. "Dad she's bleeding really bad!"

"Just keep applying pressure and hold on!" He yelled back punching the accelerator and speeding down the road, dodging the odd car that was still out on the road.

"God this can't be happening…" Allison whispered more to herself than anyone else. She didn't really know Peri but she was a good person who didn't deserve this and she couldn't help but blame herself for all of this. How could she not know her aunt was capable of something like this, and apparently it wasn't the first time she had almost killed her either.

… … … … …

"Someone help!" Chris yelled as he carried an unconscious Peri into the ER and it didn't take long for the nurses and doctor to swarm.

"What happened?!"

"She was shot; she's lost a lot of blood!" He sat her down on the gurney that a nurse had pulled up next to them.

Melissa pushed through all the nurses, letting out a small gasp when she saw who it was laying on the gurney, "Peri… oh my god…" she shook off the shock and horror and stepped into professional mode. "We have a gunshot victim, sixteen years of age, major blood loss," Melissa checked off as they rolled her into one of the rooms, Chris right behind them "… pulse is weak… …" the doctor yelled and as soon as Scott and Stiles ran into the room the heart monitor that they had just attached to Peri flat lined.

"She's crashing!" Dr. Hilliard yelled while one of the nurses tried pushing Stiles, Scott, and Chris out of the room. "Code blue!"

"BP's 80/40, no pulse… okay she's not breathing! Get me the ambu bag!" Melissa yelled, placing the ambu bag over her face and trying to get her to breath. Dr. Hilliard started CPR, only stopping to let Melissa squeeze the bag twice before continuing.

….

"She's dying man!" Stiles cried, grabbing his head and pacing back and forth while watching all the doctors and nurses try and revive his friend.

"Look we don't know that,"

"Code blue means she's crashed. SHE! IS! DYING!" Stiles yelled, trying to hold the tears back. Every time someone he loved was in the hospital he never saw them again and he couldn't lose her, she was his sister and he just couldn't lose her.

…

"We have a heart beat but something's wrong!" Melissa yelled out, still providing air for Peri. The beeping from the heart monitor wasn't right and her blood pressure was still dropping. "Get the crash cart!" Melissa handed the ambu bag to the other nurse and started to cut her shirt off, then applied the gel before placing the pads in the proper place.

"Clear!" The electricity was sent into her body and she responded with a little jerk each time. "One more time… clear!" She jerked again but her blood pressure was still dropping rapidly. "BP's 60/30… one more time… … clear!" her frail body gave another little jerk but still nothing was changing. "She's going into massive cardiac arrest," the beeping from the monitor had stopped again. "Get me 10ccs of epinephrine," Melissa pulled out the pre measured needled and quickly handed it to the doctor who didn't waste any time in administering the drug and standing back hoping it would bring her back. "Let's do this one more time… clear!" About twenty seconds after she was given the drug, "BP's 40/20," Melissa climbed on top of the gurney and started chest compressions, "Come on we're losing her here! ... … come on come on," Melissa chanted. "Alright 10ccs of epinephrine!" Melissa kept up the chest compression as Dr. Hilliard administered the drug. "Come on come on…" finally after thirty more seconds Peri made a small gasping nose that was followed by the reassuring sound of the heart monitor beeping and the numbers for her blood pressure slowly rising. "BP's 80/40 and rising, get an OR opened now and we're gonna need at least 5 bags of O+, she's lost a lot of blood."

...

"Stiles she's not dying okay look, they got her back!"

"Scott how is she?!" Allison cried as she ran through the door.

"They called a code blue but it looks like they got her back… … um… I think they're prepping her for surgery now." Stiles informed them, wiping away the tears before they could fall.

"What's a code blue?"

"She crashed… she went into cardiac arrest, basically she was dying…" that sent Allison into a fit of tears.

Melissa came out of the room, covered in blood and trying to keep her own tears at bay. She needed to keep herself together for her son and his friends. "I'm going to be honest… it wasn't really touch and go, it was more go than anything… uh… she stopped breathing and we didn't have a pulse… uh… and then she went into cardiac arrest… um she's not really stable, they're prepping the OR now but she's lost a lot of blood, her pulse is very weak, and she's not breathing on her own. They're going to operate but they honestly don't… … they don't know if she will survive it… …" That sent everyone into different states of shock, Allison threw herself into her father's arms, Scott just turned away from everyone so they wouldn't see the tears, and Stiles just flashed back to the day he lost his mom, not caring if everyone saw the tears… and all Chris could think was, sixteen is too young to die as he tightened his hold on his own daughter.

… And outside in the parking lot Derek punched the hood of his car, leaving a massive dent, and let out a heart wrenching and painful howl that could be heard for miles…

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**The next chapter is going to take you out of the Teen Wolf world and into my OC's world and either the next chapter or the chapter after that I will be introducing another new character briefly who will be making sporadic appearances through out the story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because I'm not really sure where everyone is on this little story because I haven't really heard any feed back lately... so please review, it makes me happy which gets me pumped to keep writing more!  
><strong>

**XOX**


	17. Chapter 13

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also relized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**  
><strong>- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005<br>- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**  
><strong>- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina<strong>  
><strong>- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25<strong>  
><strong>- iWizdom7 - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling<br>- For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill  
>- aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64<br>- Cora. AnnSalvatore - DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson - rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn  
>- miss. ana09 - waywarlottie - AuR0Ra B0Realis - crossbowdixon - moniet93 - xxXTheBelieverXxx <strong>  
><strong>- Hariken-sama - VampiresInMyHeart - rosslinettemaria - Iris scent - PerryTeenWolf - Sinfulmiracles<br>- Snowball A . K . A . WinterWolf - Supergirl6451 - oreo3469 - aguaysed - infinitekitten - abbeyforde  
><strong>

**Okay so this isn't going to be a long one it's really only showing you everyone kind of coming together and the information getting to everyone. I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter. You dont really get any Peri at all but you do get a lot of Stiles and other characters. Okay so the major major major character death doesn't really effect the course of this story. I am sad about it but I have to say I am not that torn up. I really feel sad for the other characters left to deal with it and I kind of thought that it was going there. I am not going to say who it is just in case someone is reading this that hasn't seen the new episode. But this story must go forward so I'm going to stop babbling now. I should tell you that i will be introducing a new OC of sorts in the next chapter so if you want to take a gander at Nico Dovell just head on over to _soulmateff_ on Tumblr and go to the very bottom of the about page and there you go. Name of inspiration is Marcus Hedbrandh. And just to put it out there I don't think anyone will guess what kind of role he will be playing in this little story :)!**

**Like I said at the top it's not going to be a long one because it's kind of just a filler of sorts and it was also hard as hell to get out so please review when you're done because I haven't really been getting that many and I would really love to know what you are all thinking.**

**So here it is, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Someone needs to call her parents," Chris offered, being the rational one in the group.<p>

"I already did, they should be here soon."

"How are we supposed to explain this to them?" Allison asked, she didn't know what Stiles knew and she really didn't know how you could explain something like this to someone… I mean hell even she didn't fully understand it all.

"They already know everything… they've known for a long time… … actually so has she…"

Allison and Chris all whipped their heads towards Stiles, "What?!"

"It's a long story but she doesn't actually remember all of it," … … "Her parents did something to take all the memories away, Scott you saw it when Peter did that thing to you… she was in that basement when Kate set the house on fire. Look you had your hands full and she was having a really hard time dealing with it all… and it was really none of your business now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna see what's going on." He walked away, leaving the three of them there to question everything that was going on. In Stiles mind what was going on in is friends life wasn't anyone else's business and he wasn't going to go telling everything she had told him. Before all of this she was walking a thin line of sanity and he wasn't going to help tip it by blabbing it to Scott and anyone who would listen. "Excuse me but I wanted to know what you were going to be doing next?"

"Are you family?"

"Yeah I'm her brother!" Stiles didn't even hesitate with his answer. He didn't care if this women knew Peri's dad and knew he was lying threw his teeth because in his mind she was his sister and he was her brother.

"Well we have to do some test's then we have to look her over for other injuries and after that she should be ready for surgery."

"But isn't this all a little life or death right now, I mean she has a hole in her stomach."

"What we've seen so far indicates all internal organs where actually missed and we have the bleeding stemmed for now… look we have procedure here and we can't go in blind or we might make things worse."

"When do you think she'll be ready?"

"We should be getting the labs back shortly and Dr. Hilliard and Nurse McCall are looking her over now so it shouldn't be long."

"Do you think I can see her before…"

"Certainly just let me see where they are." Stiles just stood outside the room biting the end of his tie nervously, waiting to see her.

"Stiles come in," Melissa said from the door, gently guiding him in. "Just make it quick, we need to get everything ready."

He had to brace himself when he saw her lying there, wires everywhere, a tube taped in her mouth… then the blood, so much blood. It was hard to reconcile what he was seeing now with the laughing and smiling girl he grew up with. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently pushed some hair away from her face. "God Peri you can't leave me here alone with all this craziness, I need my human sidekick," he whispered as he leaned down and laid a kiss on her forehead. "You just… … don't leave me,"

"Stiles they need to finish up," Scott said softly from the door, trying to not look at the fragile girl lying on the bed. Stiles nodded then gently squeezed her hand before turning around and following Scott out of the room.

"Have her parents shown up yet?" Stiles asked and as soon as he said it David and Rose came barreling out of the elevators and Rose nearly collapsed when she saw the state Melissa was in. Scott and Stiles both rushed to her side, helping David hold her up.

"What happened, what happened to my baby?!" She cried as the three guys held her up and restrained her from rushing at Melissa.

"Rose please calm down… we are still prepping her for surgery."

"But what happened?!"

"She was shot," Stiles was the one to inform them, and that just sent Rose into a wailing fit.

"Look I have to get back, we have to finish looking her over before we can do anything else; I will try to get information to you as soon as possible." She walked back into the room, following Dr. Hilliard.

David handed his wife off to Scott and Stiles and rushed over to Chris. "Someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"I don't think this is the right place for that," Chris calmly said stepping slightly in front of Allison.

"Okay Stiles, Allison will you two please stay with Rose… Chris, Scott with me." David didn't wait for anyone to argue he just walked back over to the elevator. He wanted answers and he wanted them now and he didn't want someone trying to sugar coat it to make Rose feel better. No one said anything on the way down, they all just stood there in a very uncomfortable silence, and David was trying not to beat all the answers out of Chris because he knew that he knew what was going on. "Okay now someone start talking!" David yelled as soon as they hit the parking lot.

"Peter Hale's the alpha,"

"I know that and I don't care, I want to know how my daughter ended up with a bullet in her!" He yelled, his eyes never leaving Chris.

"She came with me to stop Kate and Allison from killing Derek and Scott,"

"Kate?"

"She was the one that set the Hale fire; I had no idea until tonight… She's dead… and so is Peter,"

"So Kate shot her?" David asked, having a hard time believing that Chris knew nothing about the fire but he also knew what kind of man Chris was.

"No… well that depends on how you see it," Scott decided to answer, he could tell there was obviously some kind of tension between the two older men.

"Straight answers please!"

"Peter was holding the gun that Kate had in her hand, he squeezed the trigger, one of the bullets hit Peri… it was an accident."

"No no there is more to it than that and we are not leaving here until you all tell me everything… that means you too Derek!" David yelled, drawing the brooding werewolf out from the shadows. "Now start from the beginning."

… … … … … …

Back in the hospital Stiles and Allison were trying to comfort Rose but nothing seemed to be working in getting the tears to stop and Allison felt slightly uncomfortable because she didn't really know this woman but this wasn't something new to Stiles. He just sat there with his arm around Rose trying his best to just be a supporting shoulder to lean on.

"Why aren't they telling us anything?"

"They're still prepping her but Melissa will tell us everything before they take her in… Allison why don't you go see how Lydia is doing." He could tell how uncomfortable the girl was and he could hold everything down here. "She's gonna be okay,"

"This is all my fault Stiles,"

"No no it's not, it's all a series of unfortunate events… but she's strong and she's going to pull through… … she has to." He whispered the last bit more for himself than anyone else because she couldn't just leave him alone in all of this. He would go crazy if he didn't have both of his best friends in this with him and she was just too young to die.

"I just wish they would tell us something."

… … … … … …

Only a few feet away in the hospital room Melissa was gently taking all of Peri's clothes off because she had to check everything so they weren't going into this blind. "Doctor you might want to see this,"

"Is that a self sutured bullet wound?"

"It looks like it, and we have bruising around the neck and collar bone… … oh god, even more on the arms, there's sever lacerations on both wrists, feels like a slight fracture… is that rope burn?"

"God Melissa there's more on her chest and abdomen,"

"More bruising and… are those cuts?" They both slowly removed her pants, taking a deep breath when they saw even more bruising all along her legs. "Another sever laceration on the shin… it looks infected," Dr. Hilliard walked back up to her head checking everything over once more.

"I thinks there's more Melissa, it appears she tried covering it up with make-up, but I see bruising around the eye and a cut on her lower lip… hand me a wet cloth." She started wiping away the make-up and Melissa had to take a step back, "Oh god… more bruising, and a laceration over the right eye… … Jesus what happened to this girl?"

"Dr. Hilliard the labs are back, there's trace amounts of morphine in her system plus the epinephrine she was giving and there also seems to be trace amounts of bromazepam."

"Bromazepam… why would she have bromazepam in her system… Melissa I think we're going to need to sheriff here… … okay let's get here covered and ready to move."Melissa did as she was told and they started wheeling her out of the room. She saw Rose start to get up and move towards them and she really didn't think it was a good idea for her to see her daughter like this so she handed everything over to the other nurse and stopped Rose before she could go any further.

"Melissa what is going on?"

"She's being taken up to the OR right now but Rose she's not stable so we have a lot of concerns about going into this."

"What do you mean she's not stable?"

"There were a lot of complications when she was first brought in… she's not breathing on her own and she's lost a lot of blood and that can come with a lot of other complication when we put her under."

"Oh my god… … but she will survive this right… … right?!"

"We don't know Rose, it doesn't look like any vital organs were punctured and that is a good thing."

"But,"

"But all of this has had quiet an impact on her heart and that can result in a lot of complications… see it's not really the bullet wound that's the problem it's the shock her body went into because of the blood loss and the drugs already in her system,"

"Wait drugs, what drugs?"

"I'm sorry but that's something we have to talk to the sheriff about first I'm sorry, I'll be out as soon as I can to update you… just stay calm and have faith, I think she'll pull through." She walked away down the hall to the nurses' station. She had to call the sheriff because not only was someone being shot a criminal act but whatever happened to her before most certainly was against the law.

"Sheriff Stilinski,"

"Sheriff this is Melissa McCall, I think we're going to need you here at the hospital."

"What's going on Melissa?"

"Peri McCormick was just brought in with a gunshot wound,"

"What?!"

"But there's more and… uh… it's not good."

"I'll be right there… how is she?"

"I think it's best if you were here to hear it."

… … … … … …

"Rose have you heard anything?" David asked, walking over to his wife and daughters best friend.

"They haven't really told us anything but they just took her up for surgery," Stiles got up to let David sit next to his wife and take over the comforting shoulder duty.

"Where's Allison?"

"Oh I told her to go check on Lydia,"

"You can go get your daughter and leave now Chris, neither of you need to be here."

"Maybe that's a good idea."

"Scott I think maybe you and Stiles should get home too, it's late and you're both probably really tired."

"No, no way I'm leaving right now!" Stiles said, putting his foot down. He wasn't going to leave until he was sure she was going to be fine. "But if you want to you can," he threw at Scott who had kept looking to where Chris had walked off to get his daughter.

"Yeah, just call me as soon as you hear anything." Stiles just paced the length of the hall as David and Rose sat in the uncomfortable chairs, everyone biting their nails just waiting to hear something. "Does Isaac know what going on?" He suddenly asked when he couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"No we just told him something was happening and to wait until we called." David answered since his wife was in no state to really be doing anything.

"I really think someone should tell him what's going on don't you?" Stiles asked giving David a knowing look. It wasn't exactly a secret how Isaac felt about Peri and it was killing Stiles to have to choose between waiting on news about Peri and going and seeing how Lydia was doing so he couldn't imagine what Isaac was going through right now.

"Let's wait until we actually know everything… I don't want him to worry himself to death."

… … … … … …

**15 Minutes:**

"God what's taking so long… it's been like two hours!" Stiles exclaimed still pacing up and down the hall and checking his phone every minute.

"Stiles it's been almost twenty minutes… … look why don't you go see how Lydia is, you know burn off some energy."

"No no I'm going to stay here… I mean what if they come to update us as soon as I leave; no no I'll stay here and wait." He sat down in one of the chairs and it wasn't long before his leg started jumping around in anxiety. He ran his hands over his head and he was close to pulling the short buzzed hair right off his head.

… … … … … …

**2 Hours:**

Rose had her head resting in David's shoulder, she was sleeping quietly, and David was just watching Stiles who had finally settled on sitting on the floor against the wall but he had chewed down each and every nail on both hands and had been going at his tie for the last hour. At least he wasn't pacing anymore. It had been two hours and no one had come out to tell them anything. David was slowly losing his patients and the feeling in his legs so he gently laid Rose back in the chair and got up to stretch, he also needed to make a phone call. He may not have wanted to worry Isaac right now but there was one person he needed to tell. "I'll be right back," he whispered to Stiles as he walked down the hall to get a bit of privacy. This was a phone call that was maybe three years to late but he still felt it needed to be done. "Nico, its David… … … Peri needs you."

… … … … … …

**3 Hours:**

After three hours of waiting and one coffee run the three of them nearly fell over each other when Melissa walked into their line of sight. They all tried to ignore the blood on her clothes and just focus on what she was about to tell them… and judging from the relieved smile on her face it was good news.

"Well she's stable which is good news… there wasn't any major internal damage which is a miracle in itself…" then her smile faltered slightly. "She still isn't breathing on her own and we don't exactly know why… and it's worrying everyone… it wasn't as cut and dry as we would have hoped… we removed the bullet but there were some complications… we had to call a code blue twice,"

"Are you saying she died twice?" Stiles was the one to ask.

"Yes and we think that's why she's not breathing on her own. We think her body is still going through shock… she has suffered so much trauma over the past few days,"

"Wait what?!"

"Yes I wanted to talk to you all about this but I think there's someone here who is better equipped to handle it." She moved out of the way as the sheriff came walking up behind her.

"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on around here?! I have a sixteen year old girl in the ICU with a bullet wound to the abdomen and one to the arm, she's covered in cuts and bruises, a fractured wrist, and a gash on her leg which is infected…"

"Wait what?!"

"What are you deaf Stiles… she looks like she was used as a punching bag and then for target practice."

"Look we only know about the one gunshot,"

"So you're telling me you didn't notice all the cuts and bruises?"

"She's been gone for nearly two days and we only saw her for about a second when she came home and locked herself in her room and then came rushing back out the front door… … and then we get a call telling us our daughter is in the hospital!"

"Stiles?"

"No dad I don't know anything… the first time I saw her was at the dance and that was only for like a second and it was dark inside."

"So no one knows how she ended up like that?"

"Kate Argent," they all jumped at the sound of the brooding voice, Derek walked further into sight only stopping when he saw the sheriff reaching for his gun. David saw the same thing so he stepped in front of the young werewolf to stop things from escalating.

"It's okay sheriff he's a friend of the family."

"He's also a wanted fugitive,"

"Come on dad you know he didn't do it,"

"Son you better explain yourself."

"You wanted to know who did that to Peri… it was Kate Argent,"

"And how would you know that?"

"She burnt my family alive six years ago; Peri knew what she did so Kate wanted to shut her up. She's also the one that shot her."

"Again, how do know this?"

"The women burned an entire family alive and then six years later she comes back and starts killing anyone who knew about it… is that enough information for you sheriff."

"No actually it's not… how did Peri know Kate was responsible?" Derek looked to Rose and David, asking if it was okay to tell an outsider about the fact that Peri was actually in the house that night. It wasn't something that everyone knew and he wasn't sure if they wanted more people to know about.

David took the baton on this and decided they had no other choice, "she was in the house that night sheriff, she must have seen something and kept it to herself. I mean she was very young when it happened."

"How did I not know any of this?"

"Sheriff she really didn't remember much about that night, it was kind of like she blocked it all out and we didn't want to bring up something so traumatic so we just left it."

"Ah okay… I'm going to need statements, but Kate Argent won't be being charged with anything anytime soon." Everyone but Rose knew what had happened to Kate but they couldn't let the sheriff know that so they followed Rose's lead and played up the confused citizen.

"Why, what happened?" Rose asked.

"I just got back from the old Hale house, Kate Argent's body was found. It looks like murder, her throat was slashed open but we have the evidence to close all the open cases."

"Oh my god do you know who did it?"

"No we don't… most likely someone who had also figured it out and decided to act first."

"Okay… uh Melissa can we see her?"

"Of course, they just put her in a private room, here I'll take you." Everyone but David moved to follow Melissa.

David put his arm out to stop Derek before he could move anywhere, "You can leave now… I don't want you anywhere near my daughter Derek."

"You don't get a say in that David," he pushed against the hand on his chest, ignoring what he was just told. Nothing was going to keep him away from his family this time.

"Don't push me Derek, I may have put the gun down for my family but if you push me I will not hesitate to pick it back up."

"And what would your daughter think of you then, she already hates you for messing around with her head so what do you think she will do if her daddy kills the only person who's been honest with her through all of this."

"Yeah you're right… but… if it keeps her away from you then I will have no problem with that. I gave you a pass after you killed my niece, I mean you were just a child yourself… but you nearly got my daughter killed, so stay the hell away Derek… I mean it!" He pushed Derek away from him and walked down the hall that everyone else had gone.

Derek just stood there trying to recover from the shock of having his past mistakes being thrown back in his face. He reeled back and punched the wall, trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't lose control. David was right though, this was all his fault, everything that had happened in the past six years was all his fault… but there was no way he could just stay away from the only family he had left. He conceded for tonight, he had to start building his pack now that he was the new alpha in town so he would come back after everyone had left and when he was done scoping out possible betas… and he knew the perfect person.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there it is, I hope you liked it. Next chapter we go back to Peri but not in the way you think. Also the new OC I mentioned at the top and had a slight mention in this will probably have a bigger part in the next chapter. I also have to mention this because I don't know if you all noticed but Peri's dad was in fact a hunter so there ya go.<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW just REVIEW because it is the polite thing to do and I haven't gotten any in a long time and I'm starting to think you guys don't like this.**

**P. S. Oh and I was suddenly struck with such hard and crazy inspiration last night so I am going to start another FF that is also Isaac/OC but is very different from this because... it's an apocalypse people! So you should check it out when I get it up here I am toying with calling it Raging On so just give me feed back on that because it has to do with rage and anger... and don't worry I am still committed to this and I still love this with all my hart its just that this idea will not leave me alone and let me write for this story so I am going to try it. The OC's name is Connor Durand and she is a big old sweetie pie... inspired by Jemima West (brunette)!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 14

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also realized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade  
>- actus-reus-ad-absurdum -because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4<br>- liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 -LilMissSomethingelse - LucyRider17  
>- mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina -littlestar365<br>- McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25 - iWizdom7  
>- Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling - For. your .smile<br>- LokiLova -redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill - aliciasellers75  
>- Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64 - Cora. AnnSalvatore<br>- DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson ****- rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn - miss. ana09  
>- waywarlottie - AuR0Ra B0Realis - crossbowdixon - moniet93 -xxXTheBelieverXxx - Hariken-sama<br>- VampiresInMyHeart - rosslinettemaria - Iris scent - PerryTeenWolf - Sinfulmiracles  
><strong>**- Snowball A . K . A . WinterWolf - Supergirl6451 - oreo3469 - aguaysed - infinitekitten - abbeyforde  
>- Kuu-chan07<strong>

**Okay so I had to make a few adjustments to this chapter. I had a pretty awesome idea for it but it just wasn't working out the way I wanted it to so I scrapped it and went this way. So this is the chapter I introduce a new character, Nico, who everyone has some kind of relationship with. I'm probably going to head into season 2 either in the next chapter or the chapter after that so things will start to get back into the Teen Wolf world soon. Nico will be gone before it get's into that bu he might make sporadic appearances through out the seasons to come.**

**Okay here's where I talk about how everyone is feeling about this story. I can see from the list up above that a lot of you like it but I would like to know what you think about it. I was toying with the idea of putting a review limit before I post new chapters but I don't want to be a dick about it. I just want more feedback than I'm getting right now. Sorry if it sounds like I'm whining but it's bringing my spirits down.**

**On to a lighter note, you all should go and check out my other FF. It's an Isaac/OC but it's set in an apocalyptic world. It takes place after the latest episode, so I'm disregarding what happens in the season final. So go check that out if you could be so inclined and leave a review about what you think about it!**

**Here is the latest chapter... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"When do you think she'll wake up?" Rose asked, sipping on her fifth cup of coffee.<p>

"We don't know, mostly because we don't know why she's in a coma at all. I mean it could be from the shock and this is her body's way of protecting her but there isn't any medical explanation for it."

"Should we call Isaac, he's probably really worried."

"Yeah, you stay with her and I'll give him a call." David left to call Isaac and Rose sat back down in the chair next to the hospital bed. They had finally got Stiles to leave so he could get some sleep and maybe take a shower with a promise that they would call him if anything changed. It was going on eight in the morning and there was still no change.

"Well he didn't take that very well." David said as he walked back into the room and sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed. "He had some very salty choice words for me."

"Maybe Stiles was right last night, maybe we should have called him when we found out."

"Yeah I don't blame him for being angry."

"Has Melissa found anything else out?"

"No, there hasn't been any change and none of the tests are showing them anything… Rose I don't have a clue why this is happening."

"Maybe you should go find Dr. Hilliard and see if anything has come up… and maybe get some more coffee."

"Yeah okay," he lifted himself back out of the chair, groaning and cracking his back.

Rose reached over and grabbed her daughter's hand, trying to provide some kind of comfort for her. "Peri you need to wake up now, you've scared us all enough for one week. We need to know that you are okay so please just wake up now."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"No it's okay, come in."

"I don't really think you want me here right now."

"Allison sweetie none of this is your fault."

"No it is… it was in the paper this morning, they didn't put her name but I knew it was her. It said she was beaten and tortured, is that true?"

"It looks like it, but it still isn't your fault."

"But they said Kate did it, I was down in that cellar where she had Derek… she took me down there, but… but I didn't see her… I didn't know."

"And that is exactly why it isn't your fault, you didn't know… and this all must have been a pretty big shock to your system."

"How is she?"

"Well there's been no change… and no one knows why she still hasn't woken up. She should have woken up two hours ago… but… nothing."

"Two times now my family nearly killed your daughter,"

"No Allison, no… this is all Kate's doing, we don't blame you or the rest of your family, just Kate."

"I should go…"

"Allison, don't blame yourself for this okay." She turned back to her daughter as Allison left.

"MOVE! GET OUT OF MY WAY! MOVE!" Rose jumped up when she heard all the yelling out in the hallway. She looked out of the door and saw Isaac running, trying to dodge people, pushing anyone that got in his way. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Isaac calm down… come on she's in here."

"Why didn't anyone call me… oh my god!" he rushed over to the side of the bed, looking her over.

"We wanted to wait, find out everything that was going on."

"So what is going on?"

"She was shot last night… they operated, but…"

"But, what?"

"They don't know why she hasn't woken up yet."

"She's all bruised… it was more than just getting shot wasn't it?"

"They think someone kidnapped her and tortured her."

"WHAT?!"

"We won't know what really happened until she wakes up."

"God there are so many wires… and tubes."

"Yeah, she's not breathing on her own,"

"God this is really serious isn't it?"

"David's trying to flag down Dr. Hilliard right now… they've been running tests for the past two hours."

Isaac took Rose's seat and latched onto Peri's hand. It looked like he was settling in for the long haul so Rose slipped out to give him some alone time with her daughter. She saw David making his way down the hallway but she could tell by the look on his face that there wasn't any new information. "Nothing?"

"No,"

"God… …. Well Isaac's here. I wanted to give him some time alone with her."

"Good, that's good… maybe she'll know he's there and wake up."

"Yeah maybe."

"So I think I should tell you… there's also someone else here to see her… he's waiting down stairs."

"Who did you call David?"

"Nico,"

"What?! What if him being here just makes everything worse?"

"She hasn't seen him in three years Rose and I think this could really help."

"But it's been three years; he just left… not one phone call or email, nothing in three years!"

"And you know why Rose, so you can't blame him, and I don't think she will either."

"I don't see how bringing more people into this is going to help, Nico is one more person who knows everything and I don't think she'll be too happy to hear that."

"What do you thinks going to happen when she wakes up… do you think she's just going to forgive and forget Rose. She hates us right now and she needs someone who won't lie to her, someone she can trust… someone who isn't Derek!"

"So we replace one werewolf with another, that's your idea of a good thing?"

"Rose I know why you don't trust him, but… look we both know who's to blame for Jimmy and it isn't Nico… He didn't have a say in being a part of this just like Scott didn't have a say… and he tried his hardest to keep it from Jimmy."

"I still don't think bringing him here was a good idea David."

"Well I do… … Hey Nico… so good to see you again."

"David, Rose…"

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," David offered when he saw the way his wife kept looking at the man he thought of as a son. Everyone shook their head in agreement and headed down to the hospital cafeteria where they could maybe talk some more in private.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Back at home Scott was pacing back and forth in his bedroom waiting for some kind of news about Peri. Stiles had called him after she got out of surgery but he hadn't heard anything else. His mom didn't have any answers for him when she got home and he was starting to get restless. He protected everyone else that night and it was killing him thinking about how he couldn't protect her. He didn't even know she had gotten hurt. He heard his mom moving around down stairs and decided to go and ask if she had heard anything.

"Mom is there any news?"

"David called a few minutes ago… said there was no change and they still haven't found anything in the tests."

"Do you know why she won't wake up?"

"My theory is all the shock her body's been through, it's like her body is trying to protect itself while she heals."

"But she's not going to die is she?"

"Oh honey, no, of course not. She's healing… it's just… we just don't know what's going on with her brain right now."

"Mom she can't die,"

"She's not going to die." Melissa whispered as she hugged her son. She had decided she was going to be going into the hospital early so she could be there every step of the way with figuring out what was going on with her son's best friend. She had known that girl since she had shoved sand down Scott's pants when they were only four years old, and it hurt to see the condition she was in. "She's going to be just fine Scott."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Over at the Stilinski house Stiles was pretty much doing the same thing Scott was. He had gone home to get some sleep but he couldn't even think about sleep right now. His best friend was in a coma and the love of his life hadn't woken up either. Why was all of this happening to the two people he cared about the most, other than Scott. He kept thinking about Peri in that hospital bed, how she looked so out of place… not like herself. She was all pale and sick looking, covered in bruises, with wires and tubes coming out of her. It wasn't how she was supposed to look. She was always the one with a smile on her face, the one that cheered everyone else up and made them feel better. She was always nice to everyone even when they obviously didn't deserve it, like Jackson. She was pure sunshine incarnated and now she was lying in a hospital bed after being beaten and tortured… and shot, twice.

"Stiles you need to get some sleep."

"Dad there is no way I can sleep… has anyone called you, is there any news?"

"No there hasn't been any news… she's going to pull though this Stiles."

"But what if she doesn't dad… what if she never wakes up; I mean no one even knows why she's still like that so what if she stays like that?"

"Do you really think Peri will really give up that easy… the girl who managed to give you a bloody nose even though she had a broken arm, the girl who threw you down the stairs when you took her last gummy bare. She's a tough girl Stiles and she'll pull through."

"Dad I need her to wake up… She can't die…"

"Hey kid, she's not going anywhere… so you better be expecting that slap you're going to get when she finds out that you thought she was going to die." He pulled his son into a hug because he couldn't even stand to think about losing that girl either. As strange as it may sound for someone to get comfort from a little kid, she really helped him through losing his wife… and she helped Stiles through losing his mother. So if she died there wouldn't be anyone there to help them both get through losing her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Back at the hospital David and Rose had just got done filling Nico in on everything that has happened in the past month. "So Derek's 100% sure it was Kate Argent?"

"Well Scott told me Kate had locked him up under the Hale house and then he told the sheriff he was very sure it was Kate so the best guess is she took Peri when she took Derek and she had them locked up in the same room… but for some reason she let Peri go."

"She probably wouldn't stop talking, and Kate probably got annoyed." Nico laughed at the thought of Peri annoying Kate.

"So Peri's mouth probably saved her from more torture… … to bad it didn't save her from getting shot."

"Why didn't you just tell her everything after Jimmy, instead of risking something happening?"

"Because she tried to kill herself… she was so depressed so lost and she wanted to be with her brother. We couldn't risk her falling back over that cliff." Rose butted in, why couldn't anyone understand where they were coming from.

"Even when all of it started to come back up, when you knew there was an alpha running around killing anyone connected to the fire? Especially since the alpha was Peter Hale!"

"How the hell do you know about that?!" Rose yelled, she didn't remember him ever being a part of this.

"You're damn lucky it was only me! I found all the papers in Jimmy's room but he didn't have time to read them." Nico yelled back, not liking the tone she was taking with him.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" David asked calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

"No, I think you should… I mean Peter is dead so what threat can he pose now… and it might save you from completely ruining your relationship with your daughter."

"No, never. That will stay exactly where it belongs. Too many people know and she can never know. Talia was very clear… Peri can never under any circumstance know any of it." Rose said, making it final. Everyone had told her from the beginning that neither Peri nor Peter should know anything about it and she was going to listen. None of it mattered now anyway. Like he said Peter was dead, so no one needed to know.

"I don't agree with that but she's your daughter… look I was hoping to see her but I have a meeting in twenty minutes. Call me if anything changes okay."

"Sure, it was good to see you again. Don't leave it so long next time." David got up and hugged him. If things had been different he could have called this kid his son.

"I'm going to stick around for a couple of days… so if I get a free moment I'll come back and see her."

"Hopefully she'll be awake when you do… she would love to see you."

"I'll see you two later."

"David I don't like this… he knows and he could tell her if he wanted to!"

"But he won't, like he said… she's our daughter and it's our call… come on let's go back up."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... …

Back in Peri's room Isaac was sitting in contemplative quiet. He was holding on to her hand for dear life, holding on so she wouldn't slip away from him. "Come on Stark wake up… stop being so selfish and wake up! ... I'm not mad at you for missing the game, I would have called you back but… … but by the time I could you were running away from me… and then you go and get yourself shot… so just wake up and then everything can go back to being the way it was before." He stood up so he could stand closer to the bed and he reached over to move a little piece of hair away from her face. He gently smoothed his thumb over the bruise under her eye. He was so used to seeing this reflecting back at him in the mirror, but never in a million years would he have thought he would be seeing it on her… marking up her beautiful face. "I'm not going to leave your side until you open those beautiful blue eyes…" he leaned down and gently kissed the side of her mouth, "I love you and I'm not going anywhere." He sat back down in the chair, still clinging to her hand.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nico climbed down the stairs to the old bus depo, he knew Derek was here he could smell him all over this place. "Quaint little place you got yourself here Derek… … oh come on, stop hiding."

"What are you doing back here Dovell?"

"Don't worry I'm not here to encroach on your territory. You're the alpha here and I don't have a problem with that."

"So why are you here?"

"David called… he seems to think Peri needs an ally right now… someone who isn't you."

"So you're here to warn me away from her?"

"Come on Derek with both know you can't beat me so it's not really a warning… you will stay away from her."

"And if she comes to me?"

"I don't care what you have to do… but you will send her away… make her stay away."

"You know you people seem to take some joy in tearing my family away from me."

"Ever since you walked back into her life you've brought nothing but trouble… she's laying up in a hospital after being shot by your psychotic ex… this is on you Derek so if you want to keep her safe you will stay away."

"You've been gone for three years Dovell… I don't think you really know what kind of girl Peri is now."

"No I know exactly what kind of girl she is… but you will do whatever you have to do make her hate you so she will stay away… I left three years ago so I could protect her. We all have to sacrifice our own happiness in this world if we want to protect the people we love."

"Is that why you left Jimmy… oh wait you didn't did you? After you were turned you kept on seeing him even though you knew you were putting him at risk."

"No I didn't know anything. I was seventeen years old and in love… and I was selfish… but I learned my lesson the hard way so I left, cut off all contact."

"But your back now?"

"I'm sticking around for a few days but I do have a life away from here… I'm just going to stay, see if she wakes up… have a talk with her if I can, she is still family to me."

"So you get to have a relationship with your family but I have to stay away?!"

"I didn't almost get her killed Derek!... Look I am doing this for your safety to… David will not hesitate to take you out if you go near her. He is this close to picking the gun back up… getting back out there. Do you really want to add another hunter to list of people who want you dead?"

"What a kind thing of you to do, thinking about me like that."

"I may have never liked you but that doesn't mean I want to see you dead Derek."

"I'll stay away but I can't promise she will stay away from me."

"Then you will have to suffer the consequence when David comes after you."

"I think I can handle a hunter by now, so thank you for your concern but you can leave now."

"Heed my warning Derek… don't be stupid."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Two Days Later:**

Lydia pulled her IV pole down the hallway. Her mother and father, along with her doctor told her she needed to stay in bed, that she was to weak to be out of bed but she had to go see her friend. When she first woke up no one was telling her anything but she knew they were keeping something from her and when she asked about Peri and they all clammed up she knew something bad had happened. She finally got one of the nurses to tell her everything they knew. Peri had gotten shot two days ago and she was still in a coma and on a ventilator.

"Lydia sweetie what are you doing out of bed?" Rose asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Why didn't anyone tell me… … has he been here all day?" she asked when she noticed Isaac asleep in one of the chairs beside the bed.

"He's been here for the past two days, honey you really shouldn't be out of bed right now."

"I'm fine, how is she?"

"Well nothings changed, she's healing but they are still trying to figure out why she hasn't woken up yet… there going to see if she can breathe on her own,"

"When?"

"In a few minute… you can stay if you want but please for the love of god sit down. Your mother is going to kill me when she finds out I abided this." She helped Lydia over to the chair she was sitting in and then she went over to wake Isaac up. He had been very adamant about being awake when they turned the ventilator off. "Isaac sweetie, wake up." She shook his shoulders a couple of times before he jerked awake. "The doctor should be here any minute." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stumbled out of the chair, cracking his back and stretching his legs.

"Finally found her!" David burst in followed by Dr. Hilliard.

"Ms. Martin what are you doing out of bed?" Dr. Hilliard asked, well more like scolded.

"You're not going to get me to leave so just do what you came here to do."

The good doctor walked past everyone and over to the one thing that has been keeping Peri alive for the past two days. "Now we don't know if she can actually breathe on her own, this is simply a test, but we are very optimistic." She reached over and hit the switch to turn the machine off and then she started in on removing the tubes. They all waited on baited breath, just hoping a praying she would take a breath on her own. Dr. Hilliard kept a close eye on all the numbers and figures on the heart monitor. Her blood pressure was staying steady as was her pulse and heart rate. The doctor leaned down to check if she was breathing. "Okay this is a good sign… her body is in enough control to regulate her breathing." Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief at the same time.

"So she's breathing on her own now?"

"Yes she is and her heart rate and pulse are stronger than ever. This is all good news… now we just have to wait for her brain to catch up, for her body to recognize that it's safe for her to wake up… I'm going to go find my technician and then we'll run her brain through and EEG, test the brain activity, see if there is something we're missing."

"Oh thank god," Rose breathed out when the doctor left the room, grabbing onto her husband. "Now we are one step closer to getting her back."

"Yeah… um Lydia why don't me and Rose take you back to your room. As a doctor I can't ethically be okay with you just walking around right now."

"I just wanted to see if she was okay… can you all promise that if something happens you will tell me immediately!"

"We promise, now let's get you back to your room." Rose and David helped the injured girl out of the chair and back to her room, leaving Isaac alone with Peri again.

"Did you hear that, it's okay now Peri… it's okay to wake up now. There's nothing out here that can hurt you so please wake up." He sat back down in his chair, the chair he hadn't left since he got here. He could care less what his dad did to him; he wasn't going to leave her side until she woke up and told him to leave. There was a knock on the door and it pulled Isaac out of his thoughts, he looked over at the door and saw someone he hadn't seen in three years. "Nico hey, what are you doing here?" He got up and gave the long lost stranger a hug.

"I… uh… heard about what happened… David called me actually… so how is she?"

"No change, she's been out for two days now. They took her off the ventilator a few minutes ago, and they're happy with her progress so that's a good sign."

"Does anyone know what happened?" He asked, deciding to play along with the oblivion game that everyone seemed to be playing around here.

"She was shot by some women, Kate Argent. They're saying she killed all these people and started the Hale fire… that she kidnapped and torture Peri and tried to kill her."

"Why would this Kate women shoot her though?"

"Because apparently Peri knew everything… I don't know it all sounds crazy to me; I just think she's some psycho!" He bit out, pulling at his hair, his body shaking with anger.

"Hey man calm down… she's going to be fine." He put his arm around Isaac and pulled him into a hug.

"She'd be happy to see you ya know," Isaac said, pulling away and trying to shake off the anger.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that… I wouldn't be surprised if she hated my guts,"

"No not at all, she understood why you left… why you stayed away… … you loved him too and it can't be easy to lose someone you love like that." He looked over to Peri when he said that. He would know, if he lost her there was no way in hell he would be able to be around the things that reminded him of her.

Nico noticed the way he looked over to her when he was talking. It had always been obvious how he felt about her, Jimmy and him used to joke about it all the time. It was also obvious to see the way she felt about him. "You should tell her Isaac… especially after all of this."

"And end up having her running and screaming… no thank you,"

"She would never run away from you and you might be surprised by what happens… that kind of love doesn't come around very often… trust me,"

"We're only sixteen Nico,"

"Yeah and me and Jimmy were only fifteen… what's your point?"

"Things change, people change. I mean Peri has definitely changed in the last month."

"How so?"

"Well she's lying in a hospital bed after being shot,"

"I mean other than that,"

"She's keeping secrets, sneaking around, and then there's that weird guy in the leather jacket."

"Weird guy in a leather jacket?" Well that sounded like Derek.

"Yeah, something Hale, I don't know but she's been hanging around him a lot lately. I mean the guy was accused of killing his own sister and she still hung around him." Maybe Derek was right about keeping her away from him. It would probably be harder than any of them thought.

"When did all of this start?"

"I don't know about a month ago, when they found that dead body in the woods. Stiles dragged her out there to look for it like he drags her into everything."

"Yeah the kid is a wizard at getting people to do what he wants… but Isaac none of that means you shouldn't tell her how you feel."

"The only thing that will accomplish is ruining things forever; I'm on the same list as Stiles when it comes to her. She doesn't see me as anything but a friend, a brother… and I'm okay with that, as long as I get to spend time with her I'll take whatever she gives."

"Just remember something okay… you'll never know if you don't try… okay I've been told you won't leave her side so I'm going to go get you some coffee."

"Thanks man… it's good seeing you again."

"You too little Lahey, you too." He reached over and ruffled his hair like he used to do when he was a little kid. God when were these two stupid kids going to get their act together and confess their undying love for each other; seriously it was getting a little ridiculous.

"Hey Nico I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I decided to come back and check to see how things are going."

"So did you go in and see her?"

"Yeah, Isaac told me that she just started breathing on her own."

"Which is great news, they're about to run an EEG on her brain, see if there may be a problem there."

"Well that's good, making progress… … so I went to see Derek the other day."

"Oh… and what did he have to say?"

"Not much, I just wanted to make sure he was going to stay away from her."

"Well for his own sake I hope he listens to you,"

"But we may have a problem with that David… … there is no way she is going to stay away from him, I mean we can tell him to stay away until we're blue in the face but it's not going to do any good if she goes to him."

"God I didn't even think about that, damn it!"

"Well Derek is very good at pushing people away so hopefully he can do something to make her stay away."

"Yeah hopefully,"

"Look I have a flight to Germany in about two days so I'm going to have to leave soon."

"Yeah you have a life to live outside of this place, I understand. I just hopped Peri could have had time to see you or talk to you."

"DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE… SHE'S WAKING UP!" Isaac yelled out the door, looking around for her doctor.

"Go get Rose and Dr. Hilliard," Nico rushed, pushing David down the hall before running in past Isaac to check for himself. "What happened?"

"I was just sitting there talking to her… then I felt her squeezing my hand… and… and when I looked up her eyes were open."

"Peri… hey sweetie, it's me Nico… welcome back we've been really worried about you." Nico gently spoke as Peri shifted her view all over the room, taking in where she was. She wasn't saying anything but there was something about the look in her eyes that was unnerving Nico a little, it was a hardness that most definitely shouldn't be there.

"Oh my god," Rose breathed out when she ran in with David behind Dr. Hilliard and a team of nurses. Before they could push him out of the way Nico saw something start to change in Peri's eyes when she heard her mother's voice. It wasn't a good thing; it shook him to his core.

As soon as the doctor and nurses started looking her over she started to become agitated and started pulling away from every little poke and prod. "Stop… stop touching… no… stop." She kept whimpering out every time someone would touch her, "Isaac… Isaac…" when the doctor realized they weren't going to be getting anything with her like this they let Isaac through and as soon as she saw him she threw her arms around him and hugged him with a strength that she shouldn't have.

"What's going on?" Rose asked one of the nurses that had taken a step back, and as soon as she spoke something snapped in the room. It was soft at first but it just got louder and louder, it was like Peri was chanting something but it was being muffled by Isaac's shirt. "Honey what are you saying?" Rose asked, stepping closer to her daughter.

"I said GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT GET OOOOUUUUTTTT!" She threw the closest thing she could reach, the phone on the table, the vases full of flowers, anything just to get them to get the hell out of her room. "GET OUT!" It was clear she didn't want either of them anywhere near her. She changed her tactics when she realized her crazy yelling wasn't making them leave. "I don't want you here… now get the hell out… before I remove you myself… … and don't come back either… I never want to see you again!" She calmly said looking both of them in the eyes.

"Rose, David maybe you should just leave," Nico calmly said, gently pushing them out of her line of sight. She turned back into Isaac's arms and clung onto him for dear life and he just ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down as he looked on with confused and scared eyes. "Come on; let's give the doctors room to look her over."

"Oh my god David, what have we done?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, hope you like!<br>**

**REVIEW! because I really love hearing what you all have to say about this and they make me warm and fuzzy!**

**And don't forget to check out my other fic "Raging On (You Gotta Survive)"**

**XOX**


	19. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter!**

**Outfits:** **www polyvore com / untitled _34 /set?id = 130884322**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _35 /set?id = 130886242**

* * *

><p>"Maybe he's right… maybe I should just tell you, you would finally know… and… well and it would be out there…" I could hear someone talking, it was Isaac… it was Isaac! I ran to his voice, if anything could get me out of here it would be him. He would save me from this place, Isaac always saves me. I ran and ran, doing anything I could to find him and get out of here… I didn't want to be in this place anymore, this place of pain and misery, of unburied memories coming back to the surface. Everything coming to me, things even they didn't know I knew but took anyway. They took everything from me… harmless, innocent memories of my childhood that had nothing to do with werewolves. "I promise if you just wake up I will tell you, I don't want to tell you like this so just wake up…" He was getting closer. They took it all away and it wasn't their right to do that. Those were my memories, my child hood… They took it all and there not even… … … I could see lights and there was something in my hand. My eyelids feel like they weight a hundred pounds… I could see light but there were black dots everywhere. "Peri I don't know if you can hear me but please wake up," it was Isaac… I slowly turned my head to see him. God he looked like crap, like he hasn't slept in days. I felt something move in my hand, he was holding my hand. I tried to say something but it was nothing but pain every time I tried. He wasn't looking at me and I needed him to see that I was here… that I was here and he couldn't leave me behind in this place. I felt for my hand, where it was in his and I squeezed as hard as I could. I didn't feel anything happen but his eyes snapped up to look into mine. I tried to talk, to tell him to get me out of here but nothing was happening. "Oh my god you're awake… I … oh thank god!" no no no don't leave, he was leaving me… he couldn't leave me here. I tried reaching out for him but he was still running away from me. "DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE… SHE'S WAKING UP!" he yelled out the door, but I just wanted him to come back and save me.<p>

"Go get Rose and Dr. Hilliard," some yelled back at him, no no no… I didn't want her here; no… somebody pushed past Isaac and started running over to me… I just wanted out, and Isaac was going to save me. "What happened?"

"I was just sitting there talking to her… then I felt her squeezing my hand… and… and when I looked up her eyes were open."

"Peri… hey sweetie, it's me Nico… welcome back we've been really worried about you." Nico, it was Nico… he would help Isaac help me get out, I looked around at where I was, it wasn't the same dark place I was stuck in, I took in the view all over the room, taking in where I was. I couldn't say anything but there was something I needed to say… something that I remembered… something no one knew I knew.

"Oh my god," no no no no no no… I didn't want them here, I didn't want her here! No no no… this was all their fault, all the lies… everything they took… … the horrible things they did to me and all the lies they told me my whole life. There were people all around me, I didn't want them around me, I just wanted Isaac. They were touching me and poking me and I just wanted them to stop… I wanted Isaac; he would keep me safe from all of these people. "Stop… stop touching… no… stop." I kept trying to tell them, every time someone would touch me I would try to tell them to stop but they weren't listening, "Isaac… Isaac…" I kept trying to get away but they were clawing at me, pulling me back… they were attacking me… I just wanted Isaac… I just wanted it all to be over! They finally stopped trying to drag me away and that's when I saw him again. As soon as he was next to me I through my arms around him, he wouldn't leave me this time. He wouldn't have any other choice but to save me from this hell.

"What's going on?" as soon as she spoke something snapped, she ruined everything. They both ruined everything. I just wanted them to leave, to get out and never come back. My life was just fine, until they messed around and took it away! They both needed to get out, get out, get out… before they ruined anything else. "Honey what are you saying?" I just wanted her to get out but she just stepped closer to me, trying to take me away again.

"I said GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT GET OOOOUUUUTTTT!" I threw the closest thing I could reach, the phone on the table, the vases full of flowers, anything just to get them to get the hell out of my room. "GET OUT!" How clear could I make it that I didn't want either of them anywhere near me."I don't want you here… now get the hell out… before I remove you myself… … and don't come back either… I never want to see you again!" I calmly said looking both of them in the eyes, maybe then they would understand.

"Rose, David maybe you should just leave," Nico calmly said, gently pushing them out of my sight. I knew Nico would help, I turned back into Isaac's arms and clung onto him for dear life and I felt his fingers combing through my hair, trying to calm me down. The only person who never lied to me or kept secrets from me… the only one.

"What happened… Peri what was that about?" Isaac asked, still combing his fingers through my hair. He lifted my head so I was looking at him.

"I don't want them here," I whispered, since that was all I was really capable of, I made sure he understood that that was my final decision.

"Okay, okay… but will you at least let the doctors look at you, you've been out for two days… please?" I shook my head, telling him it was okay. My throat really hurt from yelling earlier and I didn't think I would be able to hold up much of a conversation.

"Can you call Stiles and Scott… and Allison, please?"

"Sure, I'll be right outside."

As soon as he walked out the door I was scared again. The doctors and nurses swarmed me again, poking and touching. I was close to having a panic attack, I could feel it… but then I saw a friendly face, someone I knew wouldn't hurt me. Melissa was always so nice and kind to me, she wouldn't let these other people do bad things to me.

… … …

After ten minutes of being poked and prodded like a lab rat they finally left me alone. Isaac walked in as the last nurse left, "Stilinski said he was on his way, and he may have popped my ear drum… … but Scott is with Allison, said he'd be here later." He handed me a cup of water, which I was very grateful for.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two days, I wasn't going to leave until you woke up."

"So you haven't been home?"

"I don't care Peri, you are more important." Did this kid have a death wish or something? He knew better than to do stuff like this.

"But I do care; that one's just healing… … now when you do go home I'm going to be worried that he's going to kill you."

"I don't care; he can do whatever he wants… you come first."

"Your life should come first Isaac,"

"Well I'm going to be heading home soon, I'm sure you and Stiles will want to be alone so you can talk." The way he said it, I knew he was still thinking about all the secrets and lies. I was no better than those people when it came to lying to people I was suppose to care about.

"I meant what I said before I left, I will tell you everything… … but I need to know everything that's happened since I've been out." I was not going to be them; I was going to tell Isaac everything, as soon as I knew everything.

"So you remember everything from the past few days?"

"Everything, every tiny little detail."

"That means you can tell the police why you're covered in bruises and cuts."

"No, no I can't do that."

"They already know who did it,"

"Then they don't need anything from me."

"Why are you protecting her?!"

"It's not her I'm protecting Isaac! … … look I don't want to fight with you, I will tell you but I need to talk to Stiles first."

"So everyone around here knows this little secret but me?"

"It's not like I told them, they were their when everything happened… hell half of them knew before I did!"

"Is this secret the reason you've been fighting with your parents, the freak out when you woke up?"

"Whatever happens there is on them Isaac,"

"Okay, okay, I get it… still not going to tell me… … look Stilinksi should be here soon, I'm going to head home… I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful Captain, if it gets bad then go back to mine okay." Someone blocked his exit when he turned around to leave, but he just stepped around them. I knew it wasn't Stiles because this person was slightly taller that Isaac, and Stiles was about an inch shorter than me.

"Hey kid, are you okay now?"

"Nico, I never thought I would see that ugly face every again." I hugged him as soon as he was in hugging distance. Three years of silence after pretty much seeing him every day for years, I mean he practically lived with us he was around so much.

"Well I had to come see my favorite girl in her time of need… so how are you feeling?"

"I hurt everywhere but I'm fine,"

"If you say so… … do you want to talk about it, the freak out?"

"It wasn't a freak out, and you already know what it was about… … because you were in there two. That dark place that I was in before I woke up, the memories… you were there."

"I did want to tell you Peri, I never liked what was happening but I didn't have a say?"

"I know, it was there decision… … but I have to ask you, did you know… about them I mean… did you know the truth about me?"

"Peri what are you talking about?" he didn't have to answer; the way he asked me told me everything I needed to know. He knew about it and he was scared that I did too.

"Never mind, I'm still a little groggy."

"Hey Swedish meatball!" Stiles yelled from the door, a bag in his hand and a giant smile on his face. If anyone loved Nico more than my brother it was Stiles.

"Ah twitch, good to see you kid!" They brought it in for one of those man hugs, the pat on the back and all.

"You too dude, how long have you been in town?"

"A couple of days now,"

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"I've been a little busy… well I have to be getting off, I just wanted to see you before I left."

"Don't leave it so long next time okay."

"Yeah, and call me as soon as you get back in town next time!"

We both just watched him walk away. I loved Nico like he was my own brother but he was really good at walking away from us, from this town. We didn't say anything for a minute after he left, I could tell Stiles was still a bit tense about it, but then he turned to me with a huge smile on his face. "Oh thank god you're awake! … … I brought you some clothes,"

"God I love you so much Batman," I hugged him tight, he always knew what I needed without me having to even ask.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Never again!" he yelled, pulling me in tighter. I could hear the tears in his voice and I could feel the way he was shaking.

"Hey, hey… I'm okay… … plus, it's not like I shot myself," I whispered, trying to lighten the mood and make him feel better. I didn't want anyone to treat me any different and be so serious.

"Shut up… … so I heard about your melt down when you woke up." I guess he wanted to keep it on the serious track.

"Stiles, the things I saw when I was out… … the horrible place I was stuck in, all of those memories flooding back one by one by one… Stiles I thought it was bad before, but… … but the things I had to see in that place, the memories… … all the lies that have been thrown at me one by one… … I never want to see either of them again." I wasn't going to lie, Stiles was the only one I could tell about this. He was really the only one that knew about what had been going on with me for the last month.

"You say that now, but I bet if something were to happen… if push came to shove you would run right to them. Their your parents Pear and you will love them no matter what," I wasn't going to correct him on his error because he didn't know any better, hell I didn't even know that I knew the truth… no one knows that I know.

"How's Lydia?"I interrupted; I just didn't want to talk about them anymore.

"She's awake too,"

"Yeah but is she… you know."

"No… well, we don't really know. The bite is healing like a normal cut, but she was bit by an alpha so something had to have happened." what the hell could that mean. Is it possible to escape an alpha bite scot free?

"I guess all we can do is wait… so what happened out there. I mean I know Derek's an alpha now but I was kind of stuck to that tree, so what happened?"

"Me and Jackson stopped by the school, made some moltove cocktails like Lydia showed us, I don't know what happened before we got there but when we did Peter was all wolfed out and going after Allison. We threw the cocktails at him; fire… … then Derek slashed his throat."

"And Kate?"

"I'm not sure on the details but… they said she was killed, her throat ripped out."

"Peter?"

"Best guess… … now it's your turn to tell me what happened to you." I avoided looking at him as soon as he asked me. I didn't know how he knew about it but I wasn't going to talk about it.

"I was shot."

"Jesus Peri, we all know that you were used as a freaking punching bag… so tell me what happened!"

"I don't want Allison to know," and honestly I didn't want to talk about it.

"Well I think she already does… it's in the paper. They didn't use your name but it's not hard to figure out when you know the truth." God why did journalists have to be so damn nosey, and couldn't the doctors have just patched me up without having to look too closely at the rest of me.

"Well Derek took Jackson out to the Hale house to kill him… when I got there Scott was already there trying to stop him… … next thing I know bullets are flying, Scott was hit, and then Derek walked out into it all to give Scott a chance to get out."

"And you?" he was like a dog with a freaking bone right now.

"I couldn't just let them take him and kill him, so I followed… one of the hunters shot off one more round and it hit me."

"And all the bruises, the cuts?"

"Kate wanted to know who the alpha and the other beta was… but I wasn't going to tell her… … plus I could just sit there and listen to them torture Derek." I was going to be as vague as possible about it. No one but me and Derek knew exactly what happened down there and it was going to stay that way.

"So you thought it was best if they were hitting you… Derek can heal like that," he snapped his fingers to emphasize his point, "but you, you end up in the hospital almost dead… your leg was infected!"

"I'm fine now," I hurt everywhere there was skin, bone, and muscle but I was fine.

"I think you and I have two very different ideas of what the word fine means."

"Fine, as in I'll be out of here in a day or two, and then back to school and moving on with my life."

"And in a day or two will you be going back home… to your mom and dad?"

"Nope, I will be going back to your house… … Stiles I seriously never want to see them again." I wish people would see the severity when I said that. This wasn't just some teenage rebellion; it wasn't just me over-reacting because they grounded me or told me no. if I never saw them again for the rest of my life it would still be too soon for me.

"How are we going to explain that to my dad?"

"Easy, your dad loves me… and kids fight with their parents all the time."

"Fine but I call showers first, and you have to make breakfast and coffee… … and I'm not driving you to school."

"That all sounds very reasonable." And it kept me away from those two.

"And you will not feed my dad junk food, we're eating healthy."

"Okay,"

"So how long are you stuck in here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Another three days, if I'm lucky…" and those three days couldn't come soon enough. I had only been awake for a few minutes and I already wanted to get the hell out of this place.

"So I brought some cards… wanna play a game of Uno?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later:<strong>

Nothing but Murder She Wrote, Matlock, and Gilligan's Island marathons… and a helping dose of CNN. I was going nuts in here and no matter how many games of Uno me, Stiles, and Scott played it wasn't getting any better. I haven't seen Isaac since he left that night and it was killing me. I had planned on telling him the truth as soon as I talked with Stiles but he never showed back up. I had plenty of visitors, all with their 'I hope you get betters' and their looks of sympathy… and then there was Coach saying he was glad I wasn't murdered and I better get my butt back into shape for track. Always the charmer that one.

"Guys I can't play this game anymore!" I whined, throwing my cards down on the little tray attached to my bed.

"Well we could always play some poker or go fish," Scott offered, looking just as bored as I was.

"No, I have a better idea… you two help me get out of this place so I can talk to Allison. She won't come to me so I'll just go to her."

"Peri that is a stupid idea, you only have one more day in here."

"I would rather stick my finger in the hole in my stomach than sit in this bed another minute!"

"Okay, okay… drama queen… … I guess, Scott go and scout out an escape route, I'll stay and help Ms. Bossy Pants." I threw my arm over his shoulder and helped him help me up and over to the small bag of clothes he had brought me.

"Did you bring some shoes I could wear?"

"Yeah, for when you got out though, not for sneaking out for something stupid."

"Just shut up and help me." He helped me lift my sweater over my head, but I wasn't going to let him help me with my pants, I wasn't that much of an invalid.

"Why are you the only girl I get to see in their underwear?"

"Because you're destined for virgin hood forever… now hand me those pants." I leaned against the side of the bed since it still hurt like a bitch every time I tried to bend over. But I got them on in the end, no matter how winded I was. "Okay Pennyworth, help me with this shirt."

"First of all I am not your butler and second of all I just want it on the record that I think this is a horrible idea."

"Well it's been noted now help me put my shoes on Pennyworth."

"God I hate you so much!"

"No you don't,"

"Okay I found a way… but you're going to have to put on like a robe or something, it's gotta look like we're taking you for a stroll through the hospital."

"Why can't you be more like Scott?" I shot at Pennyworth as he picked himself up off the floor, glaring at me.

"Get in the wheel chair!" Stiles yelled, shoving me down in the chair. Someone was sure being a Debbie Downer this afternoon. I put on the whole sick recovering patient routine as Stiles wheeled me down the hall to the elevator. "God I am totally Pennyworth right now." Stiles whispered as we cleared the lobby and headed out to the parking lot. "Scott stay with her while I pull the car up."

"Do you think this is a good idea… going to the Argent's I mean?"

"Scott I don't hate the Argent's and I don't blame them either. This was the handy work of Kate, no one else." He just nodded and turned his head back to look for Stiles. He came roaring up in that heap of Beast that he called a jeep. I waved Scott off and slowly climbed in next to Stiles. "Onward Pennyworth… Mush!"

"I seriously hate you!"

"Just shut up and drive,"

… … …

Okay now that we were here I was actually starting to freak out a little bit. Even though I knew not every hunter is like the ones that did this to me, I was still freaking out at the idea of being in the same room as on. "Okay you stay here, I'll be right back." I slowly climbed out of the car, being careful not to put too much weight on my left leg. There was no turning back now, I slowly limped my way up to the door and rang the door bell.

"Peri?" it was Chris who answered the door. I could see him immediately assess the healing bruises on my face and neck.

"Hi… uh is Allison home?"

"Um… uh yeah… come in… … … I thought you were still in the hospital."

"Technically I'm supposed to be but Scott and Stiles snuck me out… I needed to talk to Allison."

"She's having a hard time, finding out what Kate did to you down there."

"And that's why I needed to talk to her…" I noticed the flowers and papers lying around, "When's the funeral?"

"A couple of days, why?"

"Black is what you usually wear to them right, I mean I've only been to one… that I can remember…"

"Sure I guess… why?"

"I'd like to be there… for Allison."

"You know you don't owe this family anything,"

"Oh no I know that but I owe Allison, she didn't have a choice in any of this and Scott cares about her… and well… I care about Scott." I saw that he was looking at the gauze that was wrapped around my stomach and then he quickly looked away when he noticed that I had noticed him looking. "It's okay you can look, I'm trying to desensitize myself from all the prying eyes, and it will probably get worse when the stitches come out."

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this Peri,"

"Don't be… … I'm not, I mean yeah it sucks getting shot but now I know the truth about who I really am and what's really been going on in my life."

"Peri… hey what are you doing here?" Allison asked, walking down the stairs and doing anything she possibly could to avoid eye contact.

"Stiles and Scott helped sneak me out, um… I wanted to talk to you. Scott told me you've been blaming yourself,"

"I was right there Peri, I should have known… if I had known…"

"But you didn't, Kate made sure of that so stop blaming yourself… I mean you're not the one who did this to me anyway."

"But,"

"No no no, stop it or I will be forced to make you stop and I don't care if I pull a stitch doing it… look we're both kind of in the same boat here, I just found out I have been lied to my whole life about werewolves and this whole crazy world and so have you… Us girls have to stick together right now."

"I don't even know how you can even look at me right now?"

"Well you are a very attractive girl… come here," I pulled her into a hug we she laughed at the last comment. "You know we haven't really gotten a chance to hang out, we should correct that. Maybe when Lydia gets out when can go shopping or you know just have a study group."

"Yeah I would like that," I grimaced in pain as I stepped out of the hug, putting most of my weight on my left leg. "God you look like you're in a lot of pain."

"Nothing I haven't felt before, it's just a deep muscle bruise."

"You're going to have a pretty nasty scar there," she commented as she touched the gauze around my stomach.

"Yeah, maybe it will make people think I'm totally badass and I'll have all the boys' fawning over me.

"I think scars are supposed to attract girls,"

"Well I never turn down a willing participant… I just stopped by to knock come sense into you now I really should be getting back, Stiles is waiting for me, but um… let me know when I need to be at the graveyard,"

"What?"

"The funeral, I want to be there."

"Peri I can't ask you to do that, it's one thing to be here and talking to me but to be forced to sit through her funeral,"

"No one's forcing me to be there, I want to… no actually I need to be there," Allison's phone started ringing and she excused herself. It was probably Lydia who was even more stir crazy then I was being locked up in that hospital.

"She's right, you don't have to go."

"Look I'm not going to lie, I still have nightmares about being locked up down there and what she did to me, and I mean let's face it she was an evil bitch who killed innocent people but she didn't do what they are saying she did and she didn't shoot me… if I'm seen at the funeral, being a forgiving victim then it might help Allison… it might take some heat off of your family."

"So you want to help this family after everything that's happened?"

"I don't believe in holding grudges, especially since Kate's the one that did it not you, or your wife, or even Allison… especially Allison."

"I don't think I will ever understand you."

"Good, look you're not a bad guy Chris, I understand what you do and why, I may not agree with it but I understand it… … tell Allison I said bye and to come keep me company sometime." I limped back out to the car and carefully slid into the passenger seat, avoiding Stiles eyes.

"So back to the hospital?"

"No… I have a few more stops to make first… the animal clinic."

… … …

"Deaton, are you here?" I yelled into the animal clinic.

"Peri aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Yeah… but I needed to see you, tell you something."

"Okay, why don't you come on back?"

"No, no that fine. I just have something to say, I have to get back before they notice I'm gone."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I just wanted to say… … I just wanted to say that I am so sorry about what happened. I know that your job… that you aren't supposed to become emotionally attached that you advice and help out… but I know how you felt about Talia and the Hales and I'm sorry you had to lose them. I didn't get a chance to tell you when it happened for obvious reasons so I wanted to tell you now. We should all have time to grieve but you didn't get that opportunity so I just wanted to say I am sorry that you had to lose them like that."

It took him a minute to compose himself; I could see all the emotions running through his eyes. "Uh… how… how do you,"

"It started a few weeks ago… but while I was out in the hospital it all came back, everything."

"Even,"

"Yeah even that. You're the only one that knew I was informed about it… so why didn't you tell them I knew?"

"I guess once you get used to keeping secrets it's hard to break the habit… I'm sorry about the lies and the secrets; they were just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting anymore Allen. I left Stiles outside so I should get going."

"I'm glad you're back up on your feet."

"See you around Deaton." I couldn't be mad at the man; he was only doing his job. Now I just had one more stop to make, pretty sure Stiles wasn't going to be happy about it though.

"Now can we get you back?"

"No, I need to talk to Derek."

"Okay I'm putting my foot down; I'm taking you back to the hospital."

"Stiles just take me to talk to Derek."

"No, not going to happen." And he drove off in the direction of the hospital; it wasn't like I had much of a choice in the matter. But it was shaping up to be an eventful night, so it would be long before I was back out here.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, leave a review at the tone!<strong>

**XOX**


	20. Chapter 16

**New Chapter! Okay to the guest who left the comment, thank you and to the question about Peri and Isaac, yes... just keep reading to the end!**

**I should also say to all of you, don't get your hopes up! There is still a lot to go!**

**Thanks to everyone who keeps coming back chapter after chapter and to the new people that have come along with the last chapter... and if you want you can check out my other Isaac/OC fic, it's the apocalypse y'all (Raging On)!**

**Anyway here it is!**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _36 /set?id = 130950722**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _56 /set?id = 114660783 **  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _52 /set?id = 114131413**

* * *

><p>I shuffled down the hallway, on my way to see Lydia. I was almost to her room when I saw boy wonder snoring on the hospital chairs. I saw Melissa and Lydia's dad standing in front of her door so I headed that way. "How long has he been like that?"<p>

"Awhile, you should be in bed."

"Yeah yeah yeah… I get out of here tomorrow so I'm fine."

"Yeah I'm sure you are, especially after you snuck out of here."

"Well this is a hospital not a prison… how's Lydia?"

"She's fine, just taking a shower."

"I wish I could take a shower." I walked over to Batman when I saw him finally start to wake up when one of the nurses started changing the trash bags. "I think we need to get you some refreshments Batman." I pulled him up from the chair and dragged him to the vending machine. "So where's Scott?"

"Probably with Allison,"

"Wait didn't her dad pull a gun on him… and they said they weren't going to see each other again?"

"They're teenagers in love,"

"Yak… get me something… H," I noticed that his had gotten stuck, "Just put more in and press I, they'll both come out." But he decided to ignore me. "What are you doing?" he just kept going, trying to lift the vending machine. "Stiles you're not the freaking Hulk and you don't have the werewolf powers." He let go and moved on to shaking it, he grabbed the top and shook it but he only succeeded in tipping the thing over. I barely had time to limp out of the way. "Nice going idiot!"

"Just help me get it up,"

"Are you serious, I have five stitched in my stomach, five in my arm, and seven in my leg, plus a fractured wrist… tell me how I'm supposed to help you." and even he wasn't strong enough to pick that thing up. "Stiles we should just leave it before someone comes." I pulled on his jacket trying to get him to just leave it and then a scream pierced through the hall, probably through the whole hospital. It was coming from Lydia's room. I tried to keep up with Stiles as we ran down the hall but my leg wouldn't really let me go very fast. By the time I got into the room everyone was already in the bathroom but there was no Lydia. "What happened?" no one had any answers but Stiles was looking out the open window. There was no way she could have gotten out of the window, not this high up.

"Call the sheriff," Lydia's dad yelled, always the Mr. Bossy Pants that one.

I pulled Stiles to the side, "What's going on… I thought you and Scott said she wasn't a werewolf?"

"Well she was healing… like… normal, we don't know what's going on."

"Okay call Scott, I'm gonna call Allison."

… … …

I was standing off to the side with Stiles after filling Allison in on what was going on and I saw what looked like one of the hospital dressing gowns sticking out of the pocket of his hoodie. "What is that?" I leaned over, whispering, trying to get his attention but he just shushed me and tried to listen in on the conversation the adults were having.

"Okay let's get an APB out on a sixteen year old redhead, any other descriptors?"

"She's 5'3'', green eyes, fair skinned, and her hairs actually strawberry blonde." I couldn't respond any other way but to face palm. No one but Stiles would put himself in the middle of a conversation about a missing girl with the right descriptive details about what she looked like.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah,"

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Uh… providing moral support… and… and visiting my best friend!" he pulled me over to him and threw his arm around my shoulder. I just decided to go along and put an innocent smile on my face and nodded along with Stiles.

"Well how about you provide your ass back home where you should be."

"Okay… I could do that too."

"Yeah… and you get your ass back in that hospital bed." He pointed down the hallway where Stiles was walking, where my room was. I stopped to look at the maintenance guys trying to right the vending machine and then I slid right on by, not bothering to stop in my room. I knew what Stiles was up to and there was no way in hell they were going to leave me out of it. I couldn't keep up with him so I just stayed at the pace I was limping. I had to wait for the next elevator because I was too slow to get on the one Stiles was on. By the time I got down stairs and out of the hospital, Allison was climbing into the back of the jeep.

"Hey, wait for the gimp!" I yelled before they could pull off.

"Peri no, no… foot down no!" Stiles yelled.

"My best friend is running around naked… I am coming, let me in." he rolled his eyes but finally opened his door and Allison helped me get in the back, then he was speeding off and I was trying not to be thrown into the floor.

"Alright, but if she's tuning will they actually kill her?" I started looking around the jeep for a decent pair of shoes. I always left shoes in here.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything okay… all they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here." Well that sounded ominous… like the Ides of March ominous… oh found some. I slipped the shoes on and got in a more comfortable position.

"What others?" Stiles and I both asked at the same time. The last thing we needed in this town was more hunters.

"They won't tell me that either."

"Okay your family's got some serious communication issues to work on… Scott are we going the right way?" I think I was the only one having a hard time not laughing at the fact that Scott had his head sticking out of the window like a dog. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Take the next right!" I grabbed onto the seat to keep myself from flying into the window with my bad arm when Stiles peeled the car to the right. It looked like we were heading out to the preserve. So not only was she walking around outside naked, she was wondering around the woods were almost no one would find her. I just held on as tight as I could while Scott sniffed her out with his wolfy senses. His sense of smell led us to the preserve… to Derek's old house to be exact. Why would Lydia come to the old Hale house? Allison helped me out of the back seat and I tried not to put too much weight on my leg but as always it didn't work and I ended up putting all my weight on it.

"She came here… you sure?"

"This is where the sent leads." We continued to walk up to the old house, none of us really wanting to be here. The last time I was here I was shot and before that I was tortured. It was just a creepy place that held bad vibes for everyone.

"Alright… but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me,"

"Or me." I walked ahead with Stiles while Scott and Allison hung back. I could hear them whispering but I wasn't quite sure what they were whispering about.

"What's that?" there was something shinny sticking out of one of the trees.

"Wow, hey, look at this!" Stiles suddenly noticed it too; Allison came over to see what it was. "You see this… … I think it's a trip wire."

"Better not touch it." but of course he touched it. I should know better than to tell Stiles not to do something, he always ends up doing it.

"Stiles,"

"Yeah buddy," We all turned around to see Scott hanging upside down, see, he shouldn't have touched it. I slapped him across the back of the head for his stupidity.

"Next time you see a trip wire… … don't trip it."

"Yeah… noted." We all walked over to help Scott get out of the hunters trap.

"Wait wait wait… someone's coming… hide!" Where the hell were we supposed to hide around here? We all looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. "Go!" We all scattered, going in different directions… well Stiles and Allison went the same way but it didn't matter how fast I scattered my leg or the stitches in my stomach weren't going to let me go very far so I just struck a casual pose next to my upside down friend.

"Scott… Peri,"

"Mr. Argent," we both said, nodding our head in greeting.

"How are you doing?" he asked Scott.

"Good… you know, just… hanging out… is this one of yours, it's uh good… nice design, very constricting."

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Looking for our friend." I was just going to let Scott to all the talking, I was suddenly just zeroing in on the guns that the other men were holding.

"Ah that's right… Lydia's in your group now isn't she… or is it clique, is that the word you use… or is there another way to put it… … part of your pack." Now I knew he wasn't really talking to me since I wasn't one of the pack having kind.

"Actually clique sounds about right to me."

"I hope so, because I know she's a friend of Allison's… and one special circumstance such as yourself… one I can handle, not two… Scott do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"It's a medical term for amputating someone at the waist." I answered; I wasn't liking the threat that was being passed around right now.

"Cutting them in half, takes tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that… let's hope a demonstration doesn't become necessary." He just got up and walked away with his goons in toe.

"You okay?" Allison asked as her and Stiles rushed back up to the little hill.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad."

"Uh, Stiles help me get this." She ran over to where the trip wire was sat up, I just stayed where I was since I wasn't going to be of any help. As soon as they had reached the wire thingies Scott was already cutting the wire with his claws and gymnasticing his way to the ground.

"Thanks, but I think I got it." I slow clapped it out, for the great form and display he showed.

"I give it a ten."

"Yeah,"

"… Coming?" Scott asked, walking up the small hill to the Hale house. I still didn't know what would bring her all the way out here.

"Well if she's looking for Derek, she's looking in the wrong place." I called after them since they didn't have to struggle just to walk a few inches.

"Why?"

"He's not staying here anymore… he found himself a better rundown dump to squat in."

"Okay… well her sent leads here but it just kind of disappears."

"So what do we do now?" I asked stepping up on the stairs of the old house, everything else fading behind me as I fell into old memories. All the screaming and heat and smoke coming back.

"Peri!"

"Sorry… what did you say?"

"We're going to look around here but if you want you can stay here."

"No, no I'll just look around here." I limped around the inside of the house, trying to block out all the images in my head. I was just going to focus on finding Lydia and then get back to the hospital so they didn't try and strap me to the bed so I wouldn't go sneaking out. I could tell that this was going to be a long night so I just prepared for the pain I was going to be feeling tonight and probably tomorrow and buckled down and focused on the task at hand. This was going to be a long long, very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning:<strong>

I flipped my phone around in my had, waiting for Isaac to call me back and waiting for Stiles to get here with my clothes so I could get the hell out of here and get to school. I was sick of sitting around and doing nothing and I was ready to start living my life again. Plus I really needed to talk to Isaac. I kept flipping my phone and tapping my foot, counting each tap as a second. Finally after about the one hundredth tap Stiles burst through the door with a bag in his hand. It took me .06 seconds to get up and grab the bag out of his hand.

"Did you bring my clothes, everything I asked you to get?"

"Yeah, even though I still think you shouldn't be going to school today."

"Stiles I just want things to get back to normal." I checked my phone again for like the twentieth time that morning, seeing if Isaac had called or texted, but there was nothing. I set it back down on the table beside my bed and started changing, getting Stiles to help me with my shirt.

"How can things be normal… you were shot and everyone knows that."

"So what… I'm alive and I'm still the same person."

"But you're not… Peri you haven't talked about it… about what you remembered while you were out."

"And I don't want to talk about it. I know everything now… there are no more dark corners in my life so I'm moving forward… … look I'm going to be going to the funeral today and then I'm going to pack up my stuff so I won't be at yours until late.

"I also think going to the funeral is a bad idea."

"And I don't care… … oh I should also tell you that I plan on telling Isaac everything."

"What! … no no no no… Peri that is so not a good idea."

"Well I can't lie to him anymore… Stiles he's all I have other than you and Scott so I have to tell him."

"Peri,"

"Stiles… … just don't argue about it because it's going to happen whether you like it or not!" I bid him goodbye as he left and I headed to the reception desk so I could sign out of this god awful place. I saw the sheriff talking to one of his deputies as I made my way outside. Thankfully Stiles had brought my car over last night after everything.

"We had a call about a disturbance at the grave yard… and our canine unit followed the girls sent there earlier."

"What… what kind of disturbance… is Isaac okay?"I couldn't process what I had just heard. It could be nothing, but that wasn't very likely in this town. I hadn't heard from Isaac in two days and I know he would be working hard on finishing things for Kate's funeral.

"Calm down kid, I don't know what happened and I don't know anything about Isaac… I'm gonna head over there now and see if this could be Lydia."

"I'm coming with you!" and it wasn't a decision to be argued over either.

"No, you're supposed to be resting."

"I just signed out anyway, and this isn't a matter to be discussed… I'm going with you." I climbed into my car and followed the sheriff to the graveyard, nervously biting my nails the whole way there. As soon as we got there I ignore the pain in my leg and ran to where Isaac was standing… next to his dad.

"Isaac are you okay?" I asked, very aware of his dad standing right next to him and the fresh bruise under his eye.

"I'm fine, why aren't you in the hospital?"

"I got out today, and I heard something happened here so I forced the sheriff to let me come." All I wanted to do was comfort him but I knew he wouldn't let me in front of his dad. He always tried to keep me and his dad away from each other.

"Peri, it's great to see you're feeling better." It was like he was physically incapable of actually meaning anything he said unless it was belittling his son. I saw the sheriff walking up to us, notepad already in his hand.

"Okay so who was here last night?" Isaac raised his hand, the one I wasn't holding. "And what's your name son?" really, sometime I didn't think the sheriff ever listened to me when I talked.

"It's Lahey, Isaac Lahey."

"Do you work for your father Isaac?"

"When he's not in school, which is where he needs to be in twenty minutes." I felt Isaac tense when his father started talking so I grabbed his hand tighter.

"Yeah I understand that, but I've got a missing teenage girl and our canine unit lead us here… she's not wearing any clothes and if she's out here tonight and the temperature really drops," I could tell Isaac was getting more and more uncomfortable as the sheriff kept talking.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't see anything."

"Trust me if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember." It was my turn to tense; I just really wanted to strangle the man to death. He was a sad excuse for a human being.

"Do you always have to be such an assh,"

"Peri," Isaac bit out, warning me not to say anything else.

"How'd you get that black eye Isaac?" I squeezed his hand tighter even though I knew he already had plenty of excuses for when someone asked. I avoided the sheriff's eyes when he looked over to me. I wished he would just tell someone what was going on. I know for a fact the sheriff would do anything he could to keep him away from that man and make sure he was safe.

"School,"

"School fight?"

"No, lacrosse."

"Lacrosse… you play for Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah,"

"My son plays for the team, well I mean he's on the team… he doesn't technically play… well not yet anyway…" I noticed that Isaac wasn't paying attention to what the sheriff was saying, he was looking over his shoulder, looking at something in the woods, and when I turned to see what it was, there standing in the trees was Derek. He quickly walked away when the sheriff turned to look as well. "… Something wrong Isaac?" What the hell was Derek doing here? I knew for a fact it had nothing to do with me, and with the way Isaac was acting… it made it seem like Derek was there for him.

"Uh, no sorry… I was just remembering I actually have a morning practice to get to."

"Just one more question, do you guys get many grave robberies here?"

"A few, usually they just take stuff like jewelry."

"What'd this one take?"

"Her liver," I shivered at the thought. This couldn't be Lydia, there was no way in hell this was Lydia. And why the hell was Derek here watching Isaac?

"Sheriff I'm going to take Isaac to school now okay." I jumped in when I saw Isaac's dad started to clench his fist and his face started to look more pinched than usual.

"Yeah, yeah… Peri be careful… I don't think you're supposed to be doing too much stuff right away."

"I'll be fine sheriff… come on Isaac." I pulled him away and left the sheriff to deal with the waste of space. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as we walked over to my car.

"Yeah I'm fine." He pulled his arm away from me and headed to his bike.

"No you're not… Isaac please don't walk away like that. I know you're mad at me about all the secrets but I was going to tell you… you just never came back to the hospital."

"Yeah well don't bother telling me anything."

"What's that supposed to mean… Isaac stop!" I grabbed his arm but he almost pulled me over when he kept walking. I felt something pull in my stomach so I let go before I ended up back in the hospital for even longer. When he turned around to see why I had stopped short I could see the look in his eyes. Well at least I dint have to ask why Derek was at the graveyard today. "Why is Derek Hale interested in you Isaac?" I asked with all seriousness in the world. I had a pretty good feeling I already knew why but I wanted to hear it from him.

"You should have told me everything from the beginning!" he yelled,

"Oh god… … tell me you didn't actually agree to anything… … Isaac please tell me you didn't agree to it."

"No…" I could see it in his eyes, that look of determination. "Not yet,"

"Isaac you can't… do you know how many times we all almost died because of all of this?!"

"Yeah I had to sit next to your hospital bed for two days!" he yelled right in my face. I had never seen him like this, all the anger and pain… all the hatred, and it was all directed at me.

"Then you know how dangerous all of this is… please don't do this!"

"I could be strong enough to fight back,"

"So that's what he did… Derek played on your insecurities, promised you the Holy Grail and you just fall at his feet… … Look Derek's a good guy but right now, he's desperate… he just wants power, to use you to get what he wants!"

"He told me everything, the hunters… who that Kate women really is and what she did to you… why she did those things to you. I know the risks out there… … but if I do this then I can be strong, protect myself, and protect you."

"What did he say to you Isaac; did he use what happened to me to get you to agree to this?"

"He gave me my choices, told me to think about it… it's all on my terms." We shouldn't be having this conversation here, with all the cops around… and at this point in time there wasn't any point in arguing with him. He was mad at me and I deserved it, but it meant that he wasn't really in the position of wanting to listen to me.

"Just… … Isaac just get in the car, I'll drive you to school…" he looked me in the eyes before heading around to the passenger seat and getting in. I really hopped I had some time to talk him out of this. I got into the driver side and headed to school. "… I was going to tell you everything today."

"I know… and I'm not mad at you… … I was just so scared when I found that stuff in your bathroom that night and then the next day your dad calls me… … I just wanted answers and you weren't giving me any."

"Because it wasn't mine to tell Isaac… this involves Scott too."

"I know… he told me everything." And it was left at that. I was prepared to tell him everything and now that he knew I was more just focused on telling him the other stuff I needed to tell him… but I could see that would have to wait for later.

… … …

When I parked the car Isaac didn't hesitate to leap out, running to get as far away from me as possible. It was official, I am no better than my parents. I tuned the car of a grabbed my book bag out of the back seat before slowly climbing out and preparing myself for all the looks and whispers. I limped my way through the parking lot and up to the side walk just ignoring everyone around me.

"I knew you would show up today."

"Nico… hey I thought you flew back to Washington already."

"No no, I had some meetings around town… so your first day back?"

"Yeah… so are you flying back today?"

"I am… I just wanted to come and see you one more time, talk maybe."

"Ah so they sent you… I'm not changing my mind Nico… I'm going home tonight to pack and then I will be staying with Stiles."

"They're your parents… it's kind of their job to make decisions about your life, even ones you don't like."

"They didn't just make a decision about my life, they completely erased my life. I have been living the last six years of my life as a completely different person… I have tried so hard to be better, to not end up like my brother and I find out that it was all a waste of time, that I am exactly like him, then I find out why."

"Peri you are not that kind of person… you were a thirteen year old kid dealing with some serious stuff."

"No I was a thirteen year old kid who found their brother hanging from a beam… and then," I leaned closer into him so no one around would be able to hear our conversation, " and then I find out something, something that made me feel like my entire existence was a lie… Jimmy knew the truth about me and when I found out… … they're not even my real parents, so before you try to give me a lecture about how I should just fall at their feet and accept their forgiveness, think about that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Coach." I pushed past him and brushed the tears away before they could fall. I wasn't going to cry about, I was going to hold my head up high and move on with my life. They didn't matter anymore so I wasn't going to dwell on the lies and the deception. I walked past all the prying eyes and hushed whispers and head down to the locker room, I was moving forward with my life so I needed to talk to Coach about next year.

I knocked on his office door and I could see him shuffling through stacks of paper, trying to find something. "Hey Coach can I talk to you?"

"McCormick, so good to see you up and walking… and not dead."

"Yeah you said that when you came to the hospital Coach… look I just wanted to talk about track next year."

"Oh don't tell me that you can't run now,"

"No, no, as far as I know my legs still work… but I probably won't be in the best of shape, I mean I'm going to be out commission for awhile."

"You have almost six months to be in shape, no excuses… now I have to go talk to these losers about this missing girl." There was never any talking to this guy when he wasn't in the mood to talk to you. I followed him into the locker room. "Let's go! I have an announcement! Gather round! Quicker!" I saw Isaac run in but he was avoiding looking anywhere near me. Great. "Danny put a shirt on… … Stilinski that means you, let's go, gather around… … Listen up, police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. It's a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked." I just rolled my eyes when some of the guys started to wolf whistle. "Now it's supposed to get bellow forty degrees tonight… I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked… I lost a testicle to exposure, now I don't want the same thing to happen to some innocent girl, so the police are organizing search parties tonight." I was nodding along, agreeing with everything Coach was saying but I had to do a double take when it finally broke though, the last thing he said. Was Coach ever aware of the things that came out of his mouth sometime? I just shook my head in complete and utter disbelief as he continued his little speech. "Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic A in my classes." I moved out of the way as everyone came rushing to sign the paper. They were either excited about the possibilities of getting an A or about finding a naked girl. I looked around for Isaac but I couldn't find him, I think he was trying to avoid me, and even though I deserved it, it still hurt. I really needed to talk to him, there were things that needed to be said. It was time for me to come clean about everything but since I couldn't find him I hobbled over to Scott and Stiles who seemed to be having a weird conversation with Jackson, who I hadn't seen since that night.

"Tuning?"

"Yeah… turning,"

"Into…?"

"A unicorn… what do you think dumbass?"

"Well I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's going to need help."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh god… you've got it all backward McCall, when I was with Lydia you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me… what do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws."

"He's got a point," I spoke up, following Jackson and leaving Scott and Stiles to think everything over. "Hey dumbass… how come you were the only one who didn't come to see me in the hospital?"

"I was busy, anyway you lived."

"Oh wow that really makes me feel special Jackson… why do you always insist on being a jackass to everyone?"

"It's my special power," he just gave me that pretentious shit eating dimpled grin of his.

"Well it's nice to know that you really don't care if you have friends or not… as long as you get what you want in life right?"

"I don't need friends; I choose to tolerate them that's all."

"You are a horrible liar Jackson Whittemore and I know your little secret, I saw the way you were looking at Derek that night… and you don't want anyone to know."

"You don't know anything, and how could you have seen anything… you were shot, probably just in shock and seeing things."

"Okay whatever… I have a make-up test to take… enjoy your little secret while you can." I just walked away. Jackson wasn't as smooth as he thought. There was only one reason he was helping us out that night and it was because he had made a deal with Derek… and Derek gave him what he wanted. So Derek was trying to build up his pack, picking out teenagers for some reason. It's funny, but I always thought he found teenagers annoying. I limped my way up the stairs and to the history room so I could make up a test I missed while I was busy reliving my entire life.

"Ah Ms. McCormick I was expecting you, not so soon of course… it is so good to see you walking around. My favorite student… why don't you sit down… and take all the time you need."

"Thank you," I grabbed the test and took a seat at the first desk I came to. My leg was killing me and I already had a pretty long walk to get to first period. It was a simple review of everything we had been going over in the last few weeks. I was done with it in twenty minutes, limping back up to hand the test back in. I saluted the teacher and limped my way back down the hall to the chemistry room. No one was in there but I took a seat in the back and waited for school to start and everyone to file in.

I put my headphones in and laid my head down, thinking over the past few days… thinking about the last sixteen years really. All the lies… not only the lies I was told but the lies and secrets involving Isaac. Even though I was still dealing with everything I had remember, that was the furthest thing from my mind right now. For the past eleven years Isaac has been there, by my side, through everything. Nothing about our relationship was a lie and that was reassuring… but I had been slowly ruining that, I knew it wasn't my place to go blabbing everything to him, this was still Scott's life, but I could have told him some of it. Now it was too late to fix that… but I still needed to talk to him. He already knew about everything that was going on but there were things that needed to be cleared up… on my side anyway. Something I have wanted to say to him since I woke up really, but it started to get stronger the more days he stayed away, and now it was a constant gnawing at the back of my brain. I needed him to know everything even if I was left in the dust at the end. It was something that needed to be said out loud.

"Hey, when did you get out?" Danny asked, pulling my headphones out and sitting next to me.

"This morning,"

"Alright class, sit down and shut up!" Mr. Harris yelled, passing out test papers to everyone. I started filling out the paper and answering the questions and I could see Jackson looking over at Danny's.

"This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski, if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?"

"Oh there it is again, your voice… triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently." I couldn't help but laugh with everyone else, he knew how much Harris hated him yet he always prodded the bull so as far as I was concerned he was getting what he deserved. "I'll see you at three for detention… you too Mr. McCall?"

"No, sir."

I turned back to my test just shaking my head at my idiot friend. This was good, it was good to be back in the real world like this and seeing Stiles still acting like the same old annoying idiot. "Dude, your nose." I looked up when I heard Danny whispering to Jackson. He had black goo dripping out of his nose, the same black goo that Derek was throwing up when he was shot. "You okay?"

"Mr. Harris, I think Jackson needs to go to the bathroom!" I raised my hand getting his attention, pointing to the spewing black goo that was coming out of his nose.

"Go, go." I shared a look of concern with Danny and then a look of complete and udder worry when I looked at Jackson. It was never a good sign when someone who was bitten starts bleeding black goo like that. I turned back to the test and flew through it; too busy worrying about what was going on with Jackson.

… … …

"Alli… oh god!" I was trying to flag down Allison so I could ask her about the funeral but I was suddenly almost knocked to the ground when someone came barreling into me. I could feel the stitches in my stomach pull a little.

"Oh man I am so sorry,"

"No, it's okay… oh Matt hey."

"Hey Peri… so how are you?"

"Good, good…" I pulled my shirt up a little to check and make sure there wasn't any blood seeping though my bandage. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" he followed me to my locker. I was surprised when I opened it and saw a garment bag hanging in there. "So I see you have a dress too."

"What?" I asked, pulling it out and unzipping it.

"Allison Argent had one in her locker too."

"Oh yeah, we're going to a funeral after school so," I pulled the note out that was attached to the hanger. It was from Nico, how did he know I was going to the funeral?

"Why are you going?"

"Because Allison's my friend."

"Yeah but after everything her aunt did to you."

"Well that's no one's business Matt and I'm going to support my friend… look I have to find someone so I'll see you later okay."

"Yeah, later."

I walked away trying to find Isaac before I had to leave for the funeral but I couldn't find him anywhere and I knew he didn't bring his bike this morning so I had no idea how he was going to get to the graveyard. I really needed to talk to him but I also needed to get changed and over to the funeral. I headed for the girls locker room but it was already locked up for the night so I guess I was using the men's locker room. I started changing even though it was a pain in the ass to not have some help. I somehow managed to get everything off without pulling something. I had the dress on up to my waist when I heard someone walking in, crap.

"Oh sorry,"

"It's okay Isaac… uh do you think you can help me?" I asked pulling the dress up the rest of the way and moving my hair out of the way so he could zip it up.

"Yeah," he hesitantly stepped closer, slowly pulling the zipper up. I could feel his warm fingers against my skin as he pulled it up and it sent tinny little goosebumps all over my skin, making me shiver.

"Thanks," I whispered over my shoulder. "So do you need a ride to the graveyard?"

"Yeah… is that where you're going?"

"Allison needs a friendly face there," I sat down and slipped on the heels that were with the dress. I didn't know if this was going to work. I could barely walk in flat shoes with my leg all messed up, I had no idea if I could actually walk in these death traps. "Are you going to see Derek today?"

"Maybe,"

"Isaac I get it okay… I'm not your mom so I can't tell you what you can and can't do but I want to know what's going on. Keep me in the loop."

"I'm still thinking about it,"

"Okay, now do you think you could help me up." I was like a baby deer taking its first steps but it was like riding a bicycle. "Just so you know… there are some things we need to talk about before you decide anything… … now let's go."

… … …

One of the deputies helped me through the throngs of annoying journalists and news reporters. I finally got through without any incident and they let me past the barricaded. "Uh sorry I'm late," I whispered as Allison got up and gave me a hug.

"It's okay, thank you for being here." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me tighter. Chris got up from his seat and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Peri, I'm glad you could make it." I shook his hand… I mean he wasn't a bad guy even though I didn't really like what he did. "I would like to introduce you to my father, Gerard Argent." An older guy stood up and stuck his hand out like Chris but I was a little more hesitant to shake his because the guy gave me the hebie jebies. I shook his hand any way because it would be impolite not to.

"The last time I was here you were just a little baby… your mother and father are very good friends of mine." I tensed as he kept talking. I highly doubted that this man was friends with my parents and it was really creepy to hear him talking about me when I was a baby.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't remember you sir," I was trying to put on the most polite voice I could since I didn't know this guy from Adam.

"Yes, I would think so… well thank you for coming, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you." What the hell did he mean by that? 'I would think so', what was this guy playing at.

"Allison is my friend and I wanted to be here to support her."

"Well you are a good friend; I think we should all have a seat so we can't start the service." God this guy really gave me the creeps, off the scale. I looked around and saw the sheriff dragging Scott and Stiles off. Two idiots that never learned their lesson. I leaned forward a little and put a comforting hand on Allison's shoulder, letting her know that I was there for her. I sat like that through the rest of the service, pushing all of my discomfort to the side. I was still emotionally not ready to deal with all the feelings I was having about what happened and the nightmares I have been having since I woke up but I was going to suck it up and put on a friendly face so Allison could get though this thing.

… … …

I saw Isaac sneaking out of his house when I walked out with my last box of stuff, finally able to get out of this place and relax a little. Lucky for me neither one of my parents were actually home so I didn't have to deal with them. "Isaac! … Isaac what are you doing?!" he stopped short when he notice me standing at the end of the driveway. "Tell me you're not going to see Derek,"

"I have to do this Peri, I've made up my mind… this is what I want."

"Okay… it's your life… … just let me come with you… a lot of bad things could happen and I want to be there."

"You're not going to try and stop me?

"No,"

"You're not going to talk Derek out of it?"

"No," but I was going to kill the little werewolf bastard… "I'll give you a ride." He just shook his head and got in.

"It's the old bus,"

"I know where he's at." We rode to the old bus depot in silence. I may have given up arguing with him but I was still pissed he was doing this. It didn't take us long to get there and I followed him down the stairs, pretty much clutching the rail as I limped down them.

He shined the light towards the abandoned train and there he was, Mr. High and Mighty Alpha. I didn't give anyone the time to react or say anything. I may not be able to stop Isaac from doing what he was about to do but I could show my frustration with Derek. No one uses me as an argument of why someone should sacrifice their life. I pulled the gun from my waist band and let the shots ring out, hitting Derek once in the leg and once in the shoulder. He crumpled to the ground while Isaac reached for the gun in my hand.

"Peri are you crazy, what the hell are you doing?" Isaac yelled trying to get the gun out of my hand but I just pulled it away from him walking straight up to Derek aiming it right between his eyes.

"Don't think I won't hesitate to pull the trigger, next time you're on a recruiting mission leave my name and well being out of it." I let another shot ring out right next to his ear. He needed to know I was not messing around. "I can't stop him from doing this…" I brought myself down to Derek's level so I could look him straight in the eyes. "But from here on out leave my name out of your mouth! I am not your pawn so you can get what you want." I still wasn't satisfied with the damage I had done so I shot him one more time through the foot. "Now I want you to tell me everything you told him to convince him to say yes… and don't leave anything out." I tucked the gun back into my waistband and walked back over to Isaac who was still gaping at my show of violence. "Oh and you can leave out all the bullshit about protecting me because I don't need some werewolf protecting me I can do that all on my own."

"Is that why you've already been kidnapped and shot?" Derek growled as he stood back up.

"Yeah both by _your_ psycho ex and _your_ psycho uncle, now start talking!"

… … …

The thing that made me even angrier was that I couldn't argue over anything he was telling me. They were all very true and he was being open about everything with Isaac and Isaac was still making the decision to go through with it, and I could see Derek knew I didn't have anything else to hold over either of them, that I was all out of options. "Okay, okay… I can see that neither of you are going to change your minds about this but I have something I need to say… Derek can you give us a minute." If Isaac was going to go through with this than there were a few things I needed to clear up with him. "Look I'm not going to try and talk him out of it, he wouldn't listen to me anyway." He nodded and walked to the other part of the building, leaving us alone.

"I know you told him you weren't going to try and talk me out of it but you are aren't you."

"No… you've made up your mind… … but Isaac this is dangerous, it could kill you. If the bite doesn't take, you could die so… so I just needed to…"

"Needed to what?"

"I need to come clean about everything… every little thing… … Six years ago my parents took my memories, I've know Derek since I was a baby, I've known about werewolves my whole life but after the fire they took my memories… and then there's the fall I had three years ago, after Jimmy… it wasn't a fall," I took a minute to collect myself, "I found something, Jimmy had a folder about me… I was so horrified and terrified about finding him that when I found the folder, when I read what was in it… it tipped me over the edge… … it wasn't a fall, I tried to kill myself." He moved so fast that I didn't know how to react but I just through my arms around him and hugged him back. It had been so long since I have been able to just be here in his arms and it felt nice.

"Oh my god Peri… why didn't you come to me instead."

"Because I hated myself… I didn't feel like I was me anymore, my whole life was a farce of epic proportion."

"What are you talking about?" he pulled me away so he could look me in the eyes.

"They aren't my parents Isaac… I don't know who is but they aren't my real parents."

"What?"

"Rose and David McCormick can't have children… they adopted Jimmy, but me… I have no idea where I came from or how I became… me."

"Well it doesn't matter where you came from… you are you Peri and I wouldn't change that for anything. It doesn't matter who your real parents are because that doesn't define you… I mean look at me."

"It still hurts… but there was something else I wanted to tell you, god forbid something bad does happen, I need you to know…" I didn't know if I could put it all into words, everything I need to him to know. I almost died once and now that it was a possibility that he could die I just couldn't sit on this anymore. All those weeks ago I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life but this time, this time I wasn't doing it because I was upset and angry, I was doing it to show him how I felt… all the things I never wanted to think about because it hurt too much and even if it wasn't a mutual thing I would still know that he knew. If he survived this, the ball would now be in his court. The only thing that pulled me out of that dark hell was his voice, and it all became so much clearer to me after that. I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled myself up to his height, fighting the pain in my leg. I didn't hesitate, I just pulled him closer to me and kissed him, for the second time in my life I kissed him… but this time I wanted to make it very clear, this is where I wanted to always be, forever and always. "Is breá liom tú Isaac Lahey," I whispered against his lips, just waiting on baited breath for him to do something. I could see the wheels turning in his head, he was thinking about the last time I did this but I just held his gaze, trying to tell him that this was different… this was me signing over my heart to him forever, no matter what he did with it after, it was his forever and always.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, like i said at the beginning don't get your hopes up because there is still a lot to go and Isaac isn't exactly the nicest person in the world in the second season. Heads will but and they will but hard! She is going to be torn in a lot of different directions; Isaac, Scott and Stiles, Derek, Jackson, Derek's pack, and Allison. Peri has a tough road ahead of her and its only going to get way worse before it ever gets better.<strong>

**Please leave a review after the tone... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

**XOX**


	21. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so very much for the love, and to the new readers that came on board with the last chapter, welcome and I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**So her is the next installment in this crazy world. I told you not to get your hopes up in the last chapter and you are about to find out why but I also need to put forth the same warning again for this chapter, just don't get your hopes up. In fact never get your hopes up for the rest of this seasons installments! Peri's not a very black and white kind of person but she does have her own definition of right and wrong and as we all know Isaac isn't exactly on his best behavior in season two and he's going to be rubbing our little Peri the wrong way so just be cautious when you think things are finally in the right, because they usually wont stay that way.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _56 /set?id = 114660783**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _106 /set?id = 118151722**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _113 /set?id = 118239032**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _107 /set?id = 108759278 **

**I hope you enjoy this little chapter!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you trying to do?!" He pushed me away, pain clear in his eyes. "What you didn't have enough fun the first time around… is this your way of trying to get me to say no?!"<p>

"No, no Isaac listen,"

"Why would you do that… say that… say it like that?! Is this some kind of game for you?!"

"What? Isaac I am just trying to tell you something really important!"

"No no, no you're not… I can't believe you would try and… and do something like that to get me to change my mind!"

"You really think I would do something like that… that that's the kind of person I am?"

"I don't know who you are anymore Peri!"

I wiped the tears away before he could see them; I wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me cry. "You are such an asshole… you know what I don't care what you do anymore. I spent the last month trying to keep you out of this, trying to protect you… but I don't care anymore… do whatever the hell you want!" I pushed past him and slowly made my back outside. I pushed all the pain and sadness away, I wasn't going to cry. I was done crying and I was done feeling sorry for myself. As far as I was concerned my life was now all about making it to graduation and getting the hell out of this town and away from anything and everything that has caused me any kind of pain. All I had left now was Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Allison… this world, full of werewolves and hunters could all go to hell for all I cared. I wasn't going to get involved in it anymore. This world has done nothing but ruin my life so I was out. I pulled into the driveway behind Stiles car and decided to only bring in the two bags I could carry. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

"Hey, you're uh… you're a little late."

"Yeah I had something I had to do… um I'm just going to go to bed, I'm pretty tired."

"Okay… Peri?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… I've just uh… I've finally figured some things out, now everything's a little clearer to me." I continued up the stairs and to my new bedroom. I threw my bags to the side and curled up on the bed, not even bothering to change. I shouldn't have gone back to school today… I should have just stayed a couple more days like the doctor wanted. I was exhausted and I hurt everywhere. I pulled out the little bottle of pills I had in my pocket, the prescription my doctor gave me earlier but I wasn't able to actually pick it up until after the funeral. I shook a couple out into my hand and swallowed them dry. I just wanted to be able to relax and feel nothing for a little bit. My life has been nothing but pain and exhaustion for the last month and I wanted it to all go away for at least an hour or eight.

"Peri?" Stiles stuck his head in the door right before I was about to zone out.

"Yeah?" I slurred, rolling over to look in his direction.

"I thought you should know… we found Lydia tonight."

"Oh that's great, great…" I started to feel numb and my body started to just slip into a numb and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I had been hanging out with Lydia for the last few days, trying to take her mind off of everything and trying to take my mind off of everything. I had been avoiding Isaac everyday at school but it was still hard every time I saw him in the halls. I was just lucky we didn't have any classes together this year. Since Lydia was still in recovery she wasn't allowed to go to school today so I wasn't able to actually talk to her until after and now I was sat on her bed while she flipped through different magazines and plotted out what she was going to wear tomorrow.<p>

"So you and me are the two freaks now?"

"Well I wasn't the one running around naked in the woods for two days,"

"But you were kidnapped and tortured… and then shot,"

"You know what I don't really care what they think, I'm done with it all… from now on I'm just going to focus on making it to graduation and getting the hell out of here." I ran my hands threw my hair, expecting it to go on forever but instead ending way sooner than I was used to. It would take a great deal of time to get used to having my hair this short but Lydia insisted that I need to do something drastic, symbolic, cutting off all the dead weight in my life.

"And leave your precious boyfriend?" She asked sitting up behind me and messing with my hair, "What are you going to do with it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about him… so you're going back tomorrow?"

"Yes and my mom is making me see the school counselor… I think a little product, maybe a little braid here... it's a good color for you too." She was twisting and pulling my hair in all these different directions.

"Ms. Morel… she's okay I guess."

"Are your parents making you see her too?"

"No… I'm staying with Stiles right now and I think I've spent enough time in a shrink's chair." She got up to grab a comb and some bobby pins, great I had enough fun when Tonio was messing with my hair today, I didn't need her doing it too.

"This is a great photo of you," she threw this morning's paper on the bed, sitting back down behind me. "Why the hell did you go to that thing?"

"Allison's a friend, and she shouldn't have to deal with this crap alone."

"Yeah I guess your right… have you heard anything from Jackson?" she tried to make it sound coy but it was totally obvious.

"I saw him today; he seemed fine… the same annoying douche bag… do you really want to keep talking about this?"

"No, but you won't talk about what's going on with your boyfriend,"

"Lydia please stop calling him that, and that ship has finally sailed off into the sea… Isaac and I have gone our separate ways." I really didn't want to talk about it and I had spent the whole day avoiding him, which was easy since he was avoiding me too.

"Why?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about anything, but it might help." She said pulling a handful of my hair, jerking my head back to look at her

"… okay okay… … well after I woke up I made a pretty big decision… things were flying around in my head and so… I tried to come clean about how I felt."

"So you finally told him that you have been madly in love with him for years?"

"I tried,"

"And you're not sexing him up right now…?"

"He thought I was messing with him, he actually thought I was just playing a game."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a horrible person… and I may have kissed him before, a few weeks ago, when I was going through some pretty bad stuff… … but I just can't believe he thinks I'm that kind of a person, like I would just do something like that all the time."

"He should count himself lucky that you're interested at all."

"No he shouldn't Lydia, Isaac is a great guy who probably deserves a hell of a lot better than me."

"He's the gravedigger Peri, he's lucky if anyone throws him a bone."

"Stop talking about him like that," Blue Eyes started blaring through my phone. I wasn't going to answer it because I knew who it was but Lydia answered it for me.

"Hello this is Peri's phone, talk… and who is asking… … it's for you." yes, thank you, like I didn't know that.

"What do you want Derek?" I asked, moving away from Lydia to stand in front of the window.

"I need you here now,"

"Well to bad, I'm done with all of that… it's your world now not mine."

"Peri please, it's Isaac, something happened."

"Sorry… you know what, no I'm not sorry… and you can tell him to go to hell." I hung up and started putting my shoes back on and grabbing my bag and coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Something important… I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her cheek and left, making my way to the old bus depot. If this was something to do with the supernatural then I was going to leave but if it was something to do with Isaac and his dad then I would do what I've always done. I may be pissed at both of them but all of those years of being there for Isaac was still in me and I couldn't turn him away.

It was pouring rain and I couldn't just run for cover even though it was a little easier for me to walk it was still a bitch to move more than two miles per hour. I noticed Isaac's bike lying out in the rain in front of the door so I grabbed it and rolled it out of the rain and headed inside. "Derek!" I yelled making it to the bottom of the stairs without a problem. I saw him sitting on the steps of one of the old buses and Isaac was sitting to his right on an old box. "So what was so important?" I asked, standing where I was, keeping my distance. "And if it has to do with werewolves or any of this supernatural crap than I'm leaving." I just ignored the looks on both of their faces as they took in the new me but after a minute of staring they both just shook it off and got back to the subject at hand.

"My dad's dead,"

"What! … What the hell happened?!"

"He said he saw something… I'm just going to let him tell you." he got up and walked into the bus, like he wouldn't be able to hear us from in there.

"Well, are you going to talk to me, tell me what is going on?"

"He threw a glass at me and it cut me… then it healed just like that… … when he saw it I freaked out and took off." I could see his hands shaking, I could tell he was really freaking out so I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. "He followed me here; I was hiding and then something… I don't know I couldn't really see but something attacked him, ripped his car door off and just… it just slashed right through him."

"And you didn't see it?"

"No, not really… um… it had a tail and it was really fast… … why am I so upset that he's dead, I should be happy right, but…"

"He's still your dad Isaac," I gripped his hand tighter and let him lay his head on my shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Isaac asked when Derek walked back out.

"We pretend like nothing happened… Derek can take you home and then tomorrow you get up and go to school."

"She's right,"

"I need to get back home; I don't need the sheriff grilling me about where I've been."

"I'll get my bike," Isaac got up and left me and Derek alone.

"Next time, don't call me."

"He's your best friend, what was I supposed to do?"

"Call Scott or someone else who cares about all of this supernatural bullshit… I'm done with it Derek, done… … and he's not my best friend anymore."

"Are you really going to let one little high school moment ruin that?"

"It's better this way Derek, it's better for everyone… he obviously doesn't trust me and I don't really like being accused of treating my friends like that. He didn't want to hear what I had to say so…"

"You can't blame him for that okay… next time use your words." He laughed, the dickhead actually laughed at me, at this whole situation.

"I tried using my words and he still didn't want to hear it… I told him I loved him and he thought I was just trying to use it to stop him from doing all of this… … so if he wants to believe that than let him."

"Peri,"

"Derek when I say I'm done I mean I. am. done… now I'm going home because I have school tomorrow." I walked past Isaac but then I stopped, I took my ring off and put it in his hand, closing his fingers around it and then I walked up the stairs, back into the rain.

I met the sheriff on his way out of the house; he looked like he was in a hurry so I was guessing he had gotten the call in about Isaac's dad. "Hey Peri, where have you been?" he had the same look that the Derek and Isaac had when they first saw me but he was able to shake it off sooner than they had.

"I was over at Lydia's… is there a fire somewhere?"

"No, there was a body found on the far side of town. I left money for a pizza so make sure Stiles knows."

"Will do pops." I saluted and walked into the house. It was quiet in the house so I figured Stiles was either asleep in front of his computer or doing more research, he loved his research. I made sure to call in a pizza because I knew even if I told Stiles about the money he probably would forget to order anyway, and then I went up to my room to wait for it.

The whole ride home and the whole time sitting and waiting for the pizza I felt utterly and completely exposed and stripped and it had nothing to do with chopping all my hair off either. Not once has that ring ever left my sight since he gave it to me after his mother's funeral. I don't know if I felt like I was over reacting and being irrational or if I was totally justified in the way I was feeling and acting. If he didn't feel the same way about me he could have just told me that, he didn't have to go and accuse me of trying to play with his emotions and use something like that to get my way. I honestly didn't blame him for freaking out but at least he could have stopped to listen to me for a minute. But this was the best for everyone, Isaac didn't trust me anymore and apparently he didn't even know who I was anymore so I was just going to let him live his life as a brand new puppy werewolf and I was going to be my normal teenage self. I couldn't stop looking at the little white line around my finger, the tan line that had probably been there for years. It was like a blaring neon sign, just pointing to the missing piece.

I started to change into something more comfortable and that's when I noticed the necklace that Derek gave me for my birthday when I was little, the little snowflake. I took it off and put it in the empty cup sitting on the table beside the bed and started changing. "Holy mother of god what did you do to yourself?!" Stiles gasped from the doorway.

"I went shopping with Lydia to take her mind off of everything… so your dad left money for pizza, I already ordered and it should be here soon." I walked past him and down to the kitchen to wait for the pizza and get something to drink.

"Okay but there's something else different about you… something missing, and I don't mean the absence of blonde or the twelve inches of hair… … I can't quiet put my finger on it,"

"Then why don't we just move on, wait for the pizza."

"Yeah, okay… so why don't we talk about what happened yesterday, why were you so out of it."

"I don't really remember a lot about yesterday, I took some of my painkillers before I went to bed."

"Yeah, but before that… when you got back from packing your stuff… … you didn't run into your parents or anything did you?"

"No, no they were both at work… look I don't really want to talk about yesterday okay; I don't really want to talk about anything that happened before today."

"What does that mean?"

"From here on out I am out of all this supernatural crap… graduation is the only thing I am focused on, after that it's off to college."

"How are you going to avoid the werewolf stuff, I mean Scott is a werewolf and well we don't really know what Lydia is…"

"Simple, it's not my problem anymore, nothing good has ever happened when I get involved so I'm staying out of it."

"Did something happen?"

"No, why?"

"… it's just uh… ...well I figured out what was so different about you… that ring Isaac gave you, you're not wearing it."

"Yeah I know… I gave it back to him."

"So something did happen… did he totally freak when you told him?"

"Nope… Stiles I really don't want to talk about this anymore okay, it's done and over with and I would like to keep it in the past where it belongs."

"Peri you know you can't talk to me,"

"Fine, if I tell you will you just drop it… and that means no commentary on what you think I should or shouldn't have done…"

"Promise,"

"Well when I told you I was going to tell Isaac everything, I didn't exactly mean everything werewolf… I was going to tell him how I felt, about him… and when I tried,"

"How do you mean tried?"

"I kissed him… and then he freaked, said I was just playing a game with him… that I was messing with him."

"Well you did kiss him that one time when you were freaking out,"

"I said no commentary… and I know that, but this time I was actually trying to be honest… come clean." My phone started ringing but I just left it on the table when I saw who it was. That was probably the two hundredth time they had called since I got out of the hospital.

Stiles just eyed the phone and then me, "How many times have they called?"

"Too many,"

"So you're never going to talk to them, like ever?"

"That's the plan."

'So let me get this right… you're never going to talk to your parents again, you and Isaac aren't friends anymore… and you are never going to get involved with this werewolf stuff?"

"My life in a nutshell Stiles, doesn't it sound glories." The door bell went off so I went to get the pizza, getting away from this conversation as fast as I could. I paid for the pizza and just rolled my eyes at the way the delivery guy was looking at me and went back to the kitchen, already eating a fresh slice.

"Okay so where were we?"

"No where," I mumbled around the piece I was eating and shoved another one in Stiles mouth. It was almost the only way to get him to stop talking, sometimes it didn't work but I was hoping this time it would. I put a couple of slices on a plate; I needed to clean my battle wounds before I did anything else. "I'll be upstairs,"

"Do you need help?"

"No I think I can change a bandage." I walked up to my new room; setting the plate down on the dresser and grabbed the stuff the hospital gave me to clean my battle wounds. I started with my leg since it was still pretty hard for me to bend over without wanting to gouge my eyes out of my head. I sat on the edge of the tub and poured the peroxide over the stitched up gash, the one that got infected. God I couldn't wait to get these stitches out, it shouldn't be long now; I mean they are healing pretty quick. I put a fresh bandage on my leg and then started on the one that hurt the worst, the bullet hole in my stomach. It was the ugliest thing I had seen in my whole life. I just stood there starting at the massive blemish that was only a few inches above my bellybutton, remembering the pain I felt that night and then I noticed my bare finger in the reflection, and the pain of that loss was far worse than the pain of being shot. I shook all the negative thoughts away and quickly finished cleaning and bandaging all my cuts and the gashed on my wrist. By the time I was done I wasn't really in the moos for food or conversation so I just took a couple of my pain killers and curled up under the covers letting them numb me to everything in the real world and take me away to a black peaceful sleep.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Peri… hey Peri wake up…" I turned over trying to slap away the annoying alarm clock whispering in my ear. "Ah Ah… hey, stop hitting me!"I opened my eyes and saw Stiles leaning over me with a death glare on his face, "I am never waking you up again… there's someone here to talk to you and you need to get up and get ready for school."

"Okay, thanks… and sorry for hitting you." I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and crawling out from under the warm comfy covers. I slipped my slippers on and stumbled down the stairs to see you who was here to talk to me this early in the morning. "Stiles do you know who it… what the hell are you doing here?"

"Your hair looks good… … uh… I thought you might want some of your stuff," he said, putting down a couple of bags and my isle.

"Okay you can leave now,"

"Peri I understand why you're mad and I understand why you wanted to stay here… me and your mother made a lot of mistakes when it came to dealing with you and I have regretted every single one of those decisions… … I just wanted to say, take all the time you need but know that we do love you." I bit my lip, trying to hold the tears at bay. I had never seen my dad cry before, or almost cry before, even when Jimmy died he was just the stoic rock of support for me and my mom… and it was no secret that I was daddies little girl. I had always had a stronger connection with him than my mom.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked, my voice shaking even though I was trying everything to keep the tears away.

"When we saw what the Whittmore's went through with Jackson it scared us to even think about something like that happening with you or Jimmy."

"I don't care that I was adopted or whatever… I don't care about that, I care that you had no intention what so ever of telling me who I was or where I came from."

"And when Jimmy found out… we thought that maybe him finding out the truth… maybe that was why he did what he did,"

"Jimmy never knew, I took the folder from his room before he could read it… and then when I put it back Nico took it… Jimmy killed himself for something else, something that you are still very much to blame for."

"We all do crazy things to protect the ones we love Peri, you will find that out one day… your mother and I could never have kids so when Jimmy and you came into our lives… we loved you more than if you were our own flesh and blood… and yes at times it was probably a bit more than other families, but our family has never been normal."

"No we have never been normal but you made it seem that way for years… made me think my life was something other than what it really was… … you know they say it's a person's past experiences that make them the people they are… I was never fully me, there was always something missing, all of those years sitting in a shrinks chair when we both knew that that wouldn't help me."

"You've always been the same person Peri… none of that was taken from you, not fully… … you are your own person and you speak your mind, that is who you've always been; independent, loud, curious, sneaky, different, unique… … you are the kind of daughter that would make any father proud and no one, not even an alpha could take that away…"

"If I am all of those things than why do I feel like this… it hurts every day, every time I close my eyes, every time I breathe… I just want it all to go back to how it was but that will never happen… my life is totally fucked because of the decisions made by a group of people who thought they were doing the right thing… I have no one left, do you relies that, there is no one left in my life because you thought you were doing good!"

"And you have no idea how much that kills me Peri,"

"That place I was in… the dark, the pain, the fear… … and every night I go back there. For years I had no memory of what really happened to me and now every time I close my eyes they are there making sure I never forget… … all the smoke, the fire jumping all over me, the fear that I would never see my family again… having… … having to hear people I love screaming for their lives, dying as they try to protect each other,"

"That's why we did what we did, the nightmares that you were having… hearing you screaming out in the middle of the night,"

"So you let me mourn, you let me grieve and move past it… you don't just take it away. I never got a chance to process all of that pain and now I have to go through it all over again, like it just happened and then on top of that I have to find out that my parents aren't really my parents… that my brother's not really my brother… … that my life is not really my life!"

"Blood doesn't make a family Peri, and we live the life we want… no matter what memories you have,"

"I have to get ready for school now, you should leave."

"Just… just remember your life is what you make of it now Peri, no one is going to meddle with that anymore… … and if you ever want to know who your real parents are then just ask, I will tell you." he said his peace and walked out. I turned around, wiping the tears away, only to come face to face with Stiles.

"I… um, I'm sorry… I didn't know," Stiles whispered, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yeah well now you do… um… I'm going to get ready, I'll see you at school later okay." I pushed past him and ran as fast as I could up the stairs, locking myself in my new room and just pushing everything to the side so I could get ready for school and not be late. This was not how I wanted to start my day at all.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

The last place I thought I would be was sitting outside of the guidance office. I was waiting for Ms. Morel who had apparently paged me, something about wanting to talk to me about something. "Peri, sorry for making you wait… come in and take a seat."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I had a visit from Nico Duvell the other day,"

"Okay,"

"He seemed to think it was a good idea if we talked, he said you have been going through a lot."

"Well I was shot, not really much to talk about there."

"He made it seem like it was something else,"

"Well Marin I think you probably know more about me than I do so why don't you tell me what I've been going through."

"So you've recovered your memory,"

"I'm not a computer, I didn't recovery anything…"

"Okay, my apologies… you have regained your memories… … you know something like that doesn't happen often, but Laura wasn't a very powerful alpha and she made many mistakes."

"Look I know you're just doing your emissary thing… but I don't really want to talk about any of that."

"I have to say it is very refreshing to not have to talk in code."

"Yeah well at least you're not trying to act like you don't know what I'm talking about… your brothers not very forthcoming even though I know everything."

"Yes you were always a very curious child… sticking your nose around every corner."

"Yeah well I'm hanging up the hat… I just want to move on with my life. You know focus on thing like prom, finals, graduation… college. I can't do that if I'm worried about getting kidnapped, shot, or even mauled by a psycho werewolf."

"And you want to move on with your life without your parents."

"Yeah that's something I really don't want to talk about… especially with you."

"I was always against taking your memory… if that helps."

"Not really, my dad and Deaton were against it but they still let it happen."

"You're angry with everyone involved… yet you don't blame Derek."

"I know about his involvement… but Derek didn't know what all of you knew, he was in the dark just as much as I was, still is actually."

"Would it make things better if you knew who your parents really were?"

"No… and I don't really care to be honest. Look why did you want to talk to me?!"

"I already told you,"

"I know you Marin… you could really care less about what's going on in my personal life, you've always been about maintaining the balance, you don't care about good or bad."

"How much does Lydia know about what's going on?"

"She doesn't really know anything… she doesn't really remember anything about the lacrosse field or running around in the woods for days… Why?"

"Well I need to know how I should be approaching her care."

"… Do you know something you're not telling, something about why Lydia didn't change?"

"No, not yet… but I plan to find out during our sessions."

"Well good luck with that… now," I checked my phone when I heard it ping, Stiles wanted me at the lacrosse practice ASAP. Well there goes that plan. "Okay are we done here, I'm needed." I held up my phone, showing her I had better things to do. She just nodded and let me go on my way and I hurried to the field; par the emergency text I got from Batman. I wasn't planning on attending anymore lacrosse practices but according to Stiles this was a practice I didn't want to miss. I settled down on the bleachers as everyone lined up to take practice shots and I could see Scott was in goal, even though he hated playing goal.

"Make daddy proud." I think it was a great idea if someone recorded Coach one of these days and let him listen to some of the things he said out loud.

As soon as number eighteen took off Scott was running out of goal and tackling him to the ground. What the hell was going on now? The last time I checked the goalie didn't leave the goal to block a shot, that was the defenders job. I tried to grab Stiles attention so I could find out what the hell was going on but he was paying too much attention to what Scott was doing.

"McCall! Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal." Scott went back into the goal and Coach threw the next ball to Matt. I just sat and waited, seeing if Scott was going to do it again… What the hell was going on with him today, and was he… was he sniffing him? Why did crazy stuff always have to happen around here? "McCall, the positions goal keeper, not goal abandoner."

"Sorry Coach!" He went back into goal but as soon as Coach threw the next ball he was out again, laying into the next guy… and smelling him too. I think Coach was giving up hope so he went to talk with Stiles while Scott ran back to goal. I could see Danny was a little hesitant about being next but he just excepted the ball when Coach threw it and ran head on as Scott came out of goal again… … Why was he smelling people? I was so confused about what was going on right now.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time… and you will be doing suicide runs until you die! It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it!" When he went to throw the next ball in Jackson said something and then started walking over to the bleachers, I didn't have a clue what was going on but it looked like Jackson did and he didn't want to be a part of it. The next person up was Isaac… and that's when it all clicked, he was trying to find out who the werewolf is… and Isaac was up next! I could see him breathing hard in front of Stiles and I could see the way Stiles was looking at him and then the way Scott was looking at him, they already knew he was the one they were looking for. I stood up, practically chewing my entire finger in nerve wracking anticipation. What was going to happen now? Scott had a lot more experience controlling himself and Isaac hasn't had any time to control himself. I just stood there, shaking, and then they were running toward each other. They both hit each other and landed in a perfect crouch. I could just barely make out Scott's amber eyes from here, they were just staring each other down, no one was moving… and then Coach blew his whistle and they finally broke out of whatever trance they were in. I let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. I heard the sound of a radio breaking in and out and it drew my attention to the three cops walking this way, all of their eyes on Isaac. They called Coach over first and whispered some word to him and then he was calling Isaac over. I just shook my head when Scott and Stiles shot all of those questioning looks at me and I followed Isaac over to the gathering of law enforcement. "Peri this is an official call, you can't be here."

"Well tough I'm not leaving." He just huffed on annoyance and continued on like I wasn't there.

"Isaac when was the last time you saw your dad?"

"Uh… last night, before I went to bed… why?"

"We found his body late last night," even though I knew all of this and I wasn't exactly in a good place with Isaac, instinct kicked in and I grabbed his hand, letting him know I was here. Isaac had never really been a good liar. "It looks like he was murdered… look why don't we go talk inside okay." He grabbed Isaac's arm and started steering him back to the school and I followed. I didn't care if the sheriff was looking at me like that; I wasn't going to leave Isaac in the middle of this, to deal with it all on his own.

They made me sit outside of the office while they talked to Isaac so all I could do was hope that his ability to lie had gotten better since he became a werewolf. "Sellers, have them page Jackson Whittmore." The sheriff poked his head out of the door. Crap… no no no, not Jackson, anyone but Jackson. If Isaac was going to get out of this without them taking him in as a suspect is if they called in anyone but Jackson. There really wasn't much I could do at this point but just sit and chew my fingers down to stubs. I eyed Jackson as he sauntered into the office, giving him a death glare while he just gave me that same cocky douche bag look. He was so going to screw Isaac over!

… … …

"You can go in now," Jackson threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the office.

I jumped up and rushed into the principal's office and I didn't like the feel of the room at all. Things were definitely not looking good for Isaac. Then as I sat down I noticed who was sitting in the chair behind the desk, Gerard Argent was here, why was Gerard Argent here?

"Peri have a seat," god even the tone of his made it sound like they had already pegged Isaac for the killer. "Peri did you know what was going on?"

"Can I plead the fifth?"

"No Peri you can't… did you know Isaac father was hitting him?"

"… … He didn't want anyone to know… he said no one would believe him anyway."

"So you never told anyone?"

"I wanted to, I've wanted to every single day since I found out… but Isaac didn't want anyone to know, and he has a point… who would believe someone like Mr. Lahey would be abusing his son?"

"So you kept this secret for Isaac?"

"Yes, and every time I patched him up it killed me… to be honest I'm not the least bit sad that that man is dead. He deserved what he got, probably worse actually and I hope he's burning in hell right now… … but there is one thing I am sure of, Isaac didn't kill his father, he's not that kind of a person."

"Well Peri I'm sorry but he's our only suspect right now… and he's the only one with motive."

"Trust me sheriff there are a lot of people who have motive to kill that man, me included."

"I am sorry Peri, but we're going to have to take him in." he flipped his little note pad shut and left the office. I looked side long at our new principle, god everything about him screamed creepy.

"I'm sorry about your friend Ms. McCormick," I just gave him one finally look, pushing the wave of nausea that overcame me at the look he was giving me and followed pops out of the office.

"Hi Scott," I ran into the back of pops as he stopped to greet the two idiots who probably did god knows what to get sent up here and Stiles was trying to hide himself behind a cheesy tabloid magazine. I can't believe I was friends with these two idiots. I just rolled my eyes at them a chased after pops and his deputy.

"I'm riding with him to the station."

"Peri,"

"No, no arguing… I want to go." We were standing outside of the cop car and they had Isaac in the back.

"I'm sorry Peri but I can't let you do that."

"Well… can I at least tell him something before you take him?" I saw Derek's car parked not very far away, just waiting for them to drive off.

"Make it quick."

I leaned down to the window, whispering so only he could hear me, "Derek's going to work something out okay, just don't say anything and… just if it starts taking over, breath… … we'll get you out of this okay." I stood back on the side walk as they pulled off, I heard someone bust out of the doors and turned to see Scott watching the same thing I was. God why did Jackson have to open his mouth, he should have just done what he's been doing for years, ignoring the situation and keeping his big nose out of it. I could see Scott turning around to go back in but I was waiting for Derek to pull up and when he did I didn't even let him start talking before I jumped into the front seat, waiting for him to talk Scott into helping.

"Get in!"

"Are you serious… you did that, that's your fault!"

"I know that… now get in the car and help me."

"No I've got a better idea, I'm gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the full moon goes up!"

"Not when they do a real search of the house!"

"What do you mean?" both Scott and I asked at the same time. What the hell was he talking about? Real search of the house?

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops… what's in the house is worse… … a lot worse!" I didn't care what the hell anyone was talking about or whether Scott was mad at Derek or anything, something serious was happening and it was about Isaac. I opened the door and pulled the seat forward so Scott could get in the back.

"Scott, please…" he finally got in and Derek pulled off, taking us to Isaac's house.

"So how long have you know about this?"

"A few days,"

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Scott I didn't tell anyone you're secret so I wasn't planning on telling anyone Isaacs… and anyway I was really hoping to stay out of all of this crap… … I am supposed to be living a normal existence right now."

"So what else haven't you told us?"

"Well Scott my secrets are mine and no one else's… … and Stiles knows pretty much everything anyway now can we just focus on helping Isaac… and what did you mean earlier Derek, that whatever's in the house is worse than what they already know?"

"I think that's something you need to see," and that was all he would say. What the hell was going on around here now? This just all smelled rotten to me, like there was more to the story. I just sat there, not saying a word and biting my nails just worrying about what was happening to Isaac right now. I wasn't really excited about whatever Derek was talking about either. I didn't know if I could handle finding out the worse that Isaac had apparently been going through.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

"If Isaac didn't kill his father than who did?"

"I don't know yet,"

"Then how do you know if he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses, and it's a combination of them… not just your sense of smell."

"You saw the lacrosse today?"

"Yeah,"

"Did it look that bad?"

"… … Yeah," I just rolled my eyes and followed Derek. We came to the basement door, I hadn't been in Isaac's house a lot but this place always gave me the creeps. It just put out a lot of negative feelings and vibes. "You wanna learn… start now."

"What's down there?" it was like my whole body was frozen in fear. I could see Scott making his way down the stairs and Derek was standing right next to me but I just couldn't move. It was all just too eerie and creepy… and very terrifying.

"Motive,"

"And what am I looking for?"

"Follow your senses," my senses were telling me to run far far away from this place. That this place was full of evil and horrible memories. It made me sick to my stomach.

"What happened down here?"

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression," Derek put his arm around my waist and slowly walked down the stairs with me, slightly pushing me, forcing me to walk. I didn't want to know what was down here but I knew I had to know. I always knew there was something more going on with Isaac and I felt like that as soon as I saw what it actually was I might just shatter completely.

I nearly crumpled to the ground when we cleared the stairs and I saw an old beat up freezer just sitting there with a padlock on it. "Derek?" He just tightened his grip on my waist and pushed me further into the room but making sure that I knew he was there just in case I needed someone.

"Open it," and as soon as he did I felt everything that was in my stomach come back up. I was a horrible person, the worst person in the world. To just sit by while Isaac went through all of this.

"Oh god," I used some old crates to hold myself up because I knew that I wasn't capable of doing it myself. He was being locked in a freezer; he had been locked in that thing for god knows how long. God how could he go on living his life day after day without telling someone what was going on, why didn't he tell someone. All the evidence was right there.

"This is why he said yes to you!" All I could see was Isaac in that freezer yelling and trying to claw his way out, over and over. Clawing until his fingers were bloody! All of those times that he just disappeared for a whole day, sometimes two… god he was in that thing, fighting and screaming to get out. God this was just so wrong… he didn't deserve any of this!

"Everyone wants power,"

"If we help you… then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves!"

"I can if they're willing!"

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argent's, about being hunted?"

"Yes and he still asked,"

"Then he's an idiot!"

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter… yeah I know your little secret and if I know then how long do think it's going to take them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega… with me you learn how to use all of your senses, with me you learn control… … even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her anyway… you know that." I just ignored the little tit for tat that they were having. All I cared about right now was Isaac and getting him out of that police station. It was like a film loop in my head and it wouldn't go away! I was shocked out of the real life horror movie playing in my head when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Derek standing there, an apologetic look on his face.

"Wait! … … I'm not part of your pack… … but I want him out, he's my responsibility too."

"Why because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent!"

"Guys can we please get out of here, I... I just can't…" I stumbled out of Derek's reach and back up the stairs, wiping the tears away. I needed to get out of this house right now, all the bad and horrible things that happened in here were just suffocating me and I needed to get out. I didn't care if they were behind me or not, I burst out the front door and into the cool, crisp night breeze.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, coming up behind me. I didn't know where Scott was and I really couldn't care either.

"Why did you let me see that?"

"You needed to understand too… you needed to know everything so you could understand why he wanted this."

"God I am a horrible best friend… I promised him I would take him away from all of this… … I should have done something a long time ago."

"You didn't know… he didn't want you to know… … and believe it or not you did take him away from this."

"I just want to get him out of there… I don't want him to get hurt," he pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my back, trying to comfort me even though Isaac was the one that needed comfort right now.

"So Stiles should be here but we have another problem."

"What?"

"The hunters sent some guy out; he was dressed like a deputy… …"

"Scott what else?!"

"Allison said he was carrying a box with a picture of wolfs bane on it."

"Oh god! We have to get him out of there now!"

"Look I have a plan, to get rid of the evidence in freezer. You two will go with Stiles to the sheriff's station and then you get him out of there."

"Do you have to be that vague about it?"

I spent the rest of the time waiting for Stiles pacing up and down the walkway and biting my nails. Lydia was going to kill me when she saw what I was doing to the nails she paid for. As soon as Stiles pulled up I jumped in the back seat, not waiting for anyone to say anything. The horror movie that was Isaac's life was still playing on loop in my head and nothing I did was making it go away.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Stiles ask Derek but no one was in the mood to talk. We had something to deal with and small little chatters weren't what we needed.

"Just drive," Derek barked and headed to his car, he was going to follow Stiles to the station. The rest of the drive to the station was quiet, except for the clicking of me biting off all of my nails. It was the next best thing to toying with my hair and since I didn't really have any hair to mess with I was now officially a nail bitter… … god I really hope he was okay!

When we pulled into the station Derek got out of his car and climbed into the passenger seat next to Stiles. "Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."

"We'll distract her,"

"Wow wow wow, you… you're not going in there…" God I wish they would just agree on something and get out of the freaking car. It wasn't funny anymore, "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated,"

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person,"

"In, you… yeah! right! … … Okay fine, what's your plan?"

"… To distract her,"

"Uhuh… how… by punching her in the face?"

"… By talking to her,"

"Okay, alright… give me a sample, what are you going to open with?"

"… …"

"Dead silence, that should work beautifully… any other ideas?"

"Oh my god," I whispered, about ready to punch both of them in the face.

"Thinking about punching you in the face,"

"Okay, can you please stop flirting and get the hell in there so we can help Isaac not get… you know, killed!" I pushed past them both and climbed over Stiles, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. I stood there, tapping my foot waiting for Derek and Stiles. "I'll go in first okay," I walked in without even waiting for a response from either of them. "Hey Deputy B, how's your night?" I asked, chirpy and happy as I walked into the back office.

"The same old thing Peri, now how can I help you?"

"Is the sheriff here, I was thinking about taking him to get some dinner… get his mind off of everything." She was looking through a file so she really wasn't paying attention to anything, especially the fact that Derek had just walked in. "I think someone needs some help," I pointed out, and she was so engrossed in her file that she didn't even look up when she walked out.

"Good evening how can I help… you?"

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Um, I had a question… um… sorry I'm a little, I'm a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone,"

"Like me?"

"Ah well I was gonna say so incredibly beautiful, but yeah I guess that would be the same thing." it literally looked like he was in an inhuman amount of pain as he smiled at her. It was supposed to be cute and flirty but it just looked straight up creepy and painful. I noticed Stiles had already slipped by so I slowly slipped out, gave Derek a thumbs up, just trying to tell him he was doing a good job, and then I slowly made my way to the sheriff's office.

"Stiles did you get them?" I asked as I rushed into the office but he wasn't in there, the cover was off the box the keys were usually in but there were no keys and no Stiles. Maybe he got the keys already and was letting Isaac out right now. "Stiles?" I whisper yelled, I didn't need someone knowing I was sneaking around in the sheriff's office. I headed towards the cells, using the shorter way to get there and that's when I noticed something on the floor. There was a blood trail, and it looked like they were leading to the holding cells."Stiles?!" I yelled, screw someone hearing me. There was someone bleeding around here and I hoped to god it wasn't Stiles but I was betting on it being the guy the Argents sent to kill Isaac. "Stiles?!" All of a sudden the fire alarm was blaring; there was a fire switch near the holding cells. I fought through the pain and took off running, I rounded the corner and saw Isaac throwing the guy dressed like a deputy around the room and Stiles was huddled into a corner on the other side of the room. Everything was happening so fast that I really didn't have time to react and before I knew it Isaac had knocked the guy out and was about to attack Stiles. I moved to try and stop him but Derek appeared out of nowhere and did his alpha growl thing, teeth and glowing eyes included, causing Isaac to fall to the floor in a whimpering, sweaty mess. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him and I could feel his heart about to beat right out of his chest. "Hey its okay, calm down… breathe."

"How did you do that?"

"I'm the alpha." God he just looked so freaking smug about it too.

I turned back to Isaac, running my fingers through his hair and rubbing little circles on his back, just trying to do anything I could to calm him down and this always helped before. "Guys we have to get him out of here." I yelled when I realized no one was actually doing anything. I helped Isaac up and let him put all his weight on me since he looked like he was about to keel over at any minute. "Derek let's go!"

"Hey what about me… Peri?!"

"I'm going with them okay… just uh… come up with something!" I followed Derek out as fast as I could; sneaking around each corner to make sure no one was coming our way. We managed to make it past the front desk and out of the building without being spotted. I put Isaac in the front seat and I climbed into the back before Derek sped out of the parking lot. "Now what the hell are we supposed to do, a suspect in a murder and now a fugitive on the run?"

"He lays low… and you become a better liar when it comes to the sheriff."

"Why are you even here, I thought you were done with all of this?"

"I'm here because you and I have a hell of a lot to talk about… and I'm not leaving until we do!" I sat back down in the seat and it was an awkward and silent drive to Derek's new hole in the wall. When we got to the depot it was still that same awkward silence as we walked down the stairs and as soon as Derek gave us some privacy I was yelling, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I don't care about what's happened these past few days… … why didn't you tell me everything, a freezer Isaac?" I was on the verge of tears just thinking about what I saw down there, and putting that with the image of Isaac trying to claw his way out of it.

"Why does that matter now?"

"Isaac don't do that… I was there every time… … every black eye, and busted lip… every bruised rib and bloody nose, and every time I begged you to tell someone… I just sat there and watched you go back into that… … but it wasn't just black eyes and busted lips, he was locking you in a freezer! … … Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was already the freak, the gravedigger who showed up to school all bruised and beat up… … everyone laughing about Peri McCormick and her charity case."

"Oh come on Isaac, you know better than that. We've been friends since we were five years old… and I could care less what anyone thinks about me."

"I just thought that if you knew everything then you would finally see what everyone else saw… that I was just the freak."

"The freak that helped me save my imaginary friend even though he didn't even know who I was, or the freak that let me dress him up like a girl because I didn't have a little sister… or the freak who held my hand for three hours after I fell out of a tree and broke my arm because of Stiles… or… or the freak who sat by my bed for two days, refusing to leave until I woke up even though he knew as soon as he stepped foot back home he would be beaten… … Isaac you were never and will never be 'just the freak'… … you're my Captain… … you should have told me,"

"That sounds familiar,"

"We're not talking about that right now… … what he was doing to you, why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"No one would believe me anyway so what's it matter?"

"All they would have to do is look at that freezer, that's all the evidence they would need."

"Then they would have taken me away,"

"And that's a bad thing?!"

"I don't have any family Peri… that means foster homes… … and that would have meant being taken away from Beacon Hills."

"If that meant you would be able to live your life without fear of your father than that's a good thing."

"It also would have meant being taken away from the only friend I ever had… … I would never have seen you again."

"So you… … you stayed in that house, with that man… … being beaten up and locked in a freezer for years because… … because of me?" I was hit with another wave of nausea at the thought of what he was saying right now.

"It was worth it,"

"No, no Isaac… nothing is worth having to go through that."

"But it was…

"You should never compromise your health or happiness for anything… anyone, ever. You deserve better than that!"

"I was happy… with you, being your friend."

"Yeah but was it really worth it… I mean look at us now Isaac. You're a werewolf fugitive in hiding and I'm a complete basket case with no hope for a future. We can't even be in the same room without fighting about something and we obviously have problems when it comes to being honest with each other!"

"It was still worth it,"

"You know we always said forever and ever, that nothing would tear us apart… … but I guess forever doesn't really exist, not for people like me anyway. You should have told someone what was going on, you should have run as far away from me as possible Isaac." I needed to get home, or back to the Stilinski house. I said I was done with this world and I meant it, and this conversation was going nowhere anyway. "Have a nice life Isaac."

I was headed for the stairs but was stopped by a hand around my wrist, "what did you say?"

"Have a nice life Isaac,"

"No before that… about running away?"

"You should have run as far away from me as possible… I'm the reason you're in this mess, I ruined your life."

"No, no you didn't…"he whispered and I could see all the different emotions on his face but there was one that I couldn't quite make out.

"I knew the day would come when we would go our separate ways, you would find that perfect girl or the pull of distance and time but I knew it would happen… … and you wouldn't need me anymore, and I was so scared for that day because no matter how much I want to be that girl or to stay with you forever I know now that that's not possible… … but it just so happens it wasn't some girl or any kind of distance… …it was me that got in the way, me and my messed up life."

"Peri for a genius you are such an idiot!"

I didn't even have time to question or be offended by his comment. Before I knew it I felt the rough touch of his lips on mine and I couldn't hold back the moan when I felt the instinctual growl in the back of his throat. He grabbed my hair in his hand and pulled my closer, his other hand gripped my hip, bringing my lower body closer to his. I didn't know what I should be doing so I just let my brain take over and kissed him back with just as much force, grabbing the back of his neck in a vice hold. He pulled away, leaving barely a centimeter between our lips. "I love you," he whispered, letting his lips caress mine, "and you are that girl Peri, you've always been that girl." I was the one that pulled him in this time, but I kept it slow and gentle. I felt his hand start to snake its way up the back of my shirt and I instinctively moved my body closer to his.

I pulled away slightly so I could catch my breath and when I did I looked into his eyes, they weren't his usual calming blue… they were an intense amber. It was the first time I had seen him like this and he was still the same beautiful person that I had wished for years would pick me. "Forever and ever Captain,"

"Forever and ever," he leaned in and kissed me again and it felt like we had been doing this for forever, it felt right… it felt like home.

* * *

><p><strong>To bad she doesnt really know where home is anymore!<strong>

**Welp there it is. I hope you like it. So I'm going to to say my peace here, you can get your hopes up for one maybe one and a half more chapters and that all.**

**Leave a review at the tone... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **

**XOX**


	22. Chapter 18 Part1

**Thank you to the old and the new lovely little lovelies that have decided to come along for the ride! I love you!**

**Okay for starters I am so sorry it took me so long but this one kicked my ass, it kicked my ass so hard that I had to break the chapter up into two or else it would have been the a Stephen King book in one chapter. Moving on to the second topic of discussion, I just want to put it our there that i am a virgin when it comes to writing and this is my first ff... that being said there is some shmexy time but it is probably really bad because I am not good at writing that stuff at all and it's one of the reasons I had such a hard time getting this out. I tried to make it cute and fun because that's Peri in a nutshell and when she's nervous she talks a lot. Anyway back on track, this is a two parter because there is so much I had to go over in this. Okay I don't really have anything else to say about it so I'll just let it do the talking for me. I hope you enjoy!**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _107 /set?id = 108759278**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _120 /set?id = 119687710**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _121 /set?id = 119691572**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _119 /set?id = 119475039**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _107 /set?id = 118225706**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _118 /set?id = 118819207**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18 Part.1<span>**

"Isaac we really need to talk," I whispered barely pulling away. We needed to talk but all of this just felt too good to stop.

"I know," he nodded, dipping his head back down and catching my bottom lip between his, pulling another moan from the back of my throat.

"We need to talk," I breathed again, meaning to pull away but only succeeding in stepping even closer against him.

"Totally, let's talk," I just wanted to crumble in his arms, the way his touch made me feel, his strong arms holding me securely against him.

"Okay that's enough… … break it up." I pulled away when I heard Derek's annoying little voice. He was always ruining the moment. "We need to talk about setting some ground rules, especially since Isaac is now considered a fugitive."

I straightened my dress before turning away from Isaac and looking Derek right in the eye. "And whose fault is that?"

"Rule number one, Peri can't be here, no calling, no texting, and no contact."

"What?! Derek that's not fair!"

"He's right though… the first person they're going to want to talk to is me and I can't put the sheriff in that position. And rule two?"

"He," he pointed right at Isaac when he started talking again, "will not leave for any reason what so ever… you need to lay low until we can figure something out."

"Is that it or does father have any more rules?"

"No that's it, so I think it's time for you to go."

"Aye Aye Captain,"

"No wait, this isn't fair at all."

"I don't care if it's fair; I'm trying to keep you out of jail."

"Isaac he's right, I need to get home and put my game face on. I have a feeling I'm the first person the sheriff's gonna wanna talk to."

"Yeah I get it but Peri we still need to talk." He whispered even though Derek could still hear him very clearly.

"I know we do, if it's okay with papa alpha you can walk me out." We both looked to Derek for permission, like it was really up to him what we could and couldn't do. I grabbed Isaac's hand and dragged him up the stairs behind me when Derek shook his head yes. There was no way we were going to have enough time to talk this out tonight so we had to make some kind of plan to meet up.

"God this isn't right at all!"

"Well you're the one who signed up for this and he is your alpha so you kinda have to do what he says."

"Yeah but how are we supposed to talk about everything if we can't even see each other. I mean we don't know how long this is going to take."

"We can still talk Isaac,"

"You heard what Derek said."

"Derek's not my mom and dad… and he's not my alpha either," I stepped closer, grabbing his hands in mine and making sure to whisper just in case Derek had his wolfy little ear pressed to the door. "Look the sheriff is going to be working a lot of late nights now and I'm sure Stiles is going to be busy running around with Scott so… tomorrow night, wait for me in the back yard. I'll let you in when everyone's gone okay."

"Derek would never agree to that."

"Derek doesn't have to know anything, I'm sure he has to sleep or leave at some point. Look Isaac it's the only way we'll be able to talk about anything."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Cut it short!" Derek yelled from the other side of the door.

"I guess that's my queue, I'll see you tomorrow."I left with a quick peck on his lips.

God everything was just so screwed up, I was happy… I was on cloud freakin' nine but I was also confused and pissed off… … and the guilt level was sky high. How was I supposed to look in pops eyes and act like I knew absolutely nothing about what is going on? Stiles was the master at lying to his dad but even he couldn't get away with it so how was I? Things were good between Isaac and me but things were still as crappy as they had ever been. I think it was about time that I started grabbing the strings in my life, taking back control. There were a lot of things that needed to be righted and now was the time to start doing it.

"Why did you just leave me like that?" Stiles whisper yelled as soon as I walked in the door.

"Because I needed to help Isaac, we had some stuff we needed to talk about!" I whisper yelled back walking past him and up the stairs.

"Yeah Scott called and told me everything… I'm sorry… … uh he also told me something else."

"What?"

"They saw something at Isaac's, after Allison locked him in… it was some kind of 'thing', and it had a tale."

"Some kind of 'thing' with a tale… did they see anything else?" I asked taking my shoes and sweater off. I pulled one of my big sweaters out of the closet and laid it on the bed next to Stiles.

"No,"

"Look the night Isaac's dad was killed, he told me he saw something too… something that had a tale." I pointed to the zipper on the back of my dress, silently asking Stiles to unzip it for me. After he unzipped it I slid it off and tossed it into the hamper and started taking my earrings and rings off.

"So now we have some kind of 'thing' with a tale running around out there, something that's killing people?"

"Yeah I think so… … so what did your dad say about the station?" I asked, pulling my sweater over my head and sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Not a lot was said, they took the fake deputy in… your name came up though."

"That's not really shocking… is he here right now?"

"Yeah, I finally got him to eat something and get some sleep but he's going to be up soon and back down at the station."

"God this is so crazy."

"Yeah yeah it is, we have a 'thing' with a tale and Derek's building himself a little pack… … not to mention the Argents."

"It's like a supernatural soap opera, now all we need is for someone to come back from the dead." I huffed, lying back on the bed, getting comfortable.

"Don't say something like that; knowing our luck it'll probably happen!"

"Probably will, look I need you to take notes for me in first period. I have a doctor's appointment before school and I'll probably be late."

"Man, I hate taking notes!"

"Well then ask someone else for me, just get the notes!"

"Okay bossy pants, I guess I'll let you get some sleep… just be prepared to talk to dad tomorrow."

"Hopefully I'll have come up with a good enough lie by then."

"Yeah that's so not going to happen." He laughed; dodging the pillow I threw at his head and ducked out of the room. Now how the hell was I supposed to get any sleep with everything that's been going on in the last few days. I leaned over to the table beside my bed to get my phone and opened up my old game of Fruit Ninja, I just had to occupy my mind… all I was going to think about was finally beating Stiles' score in this game. He was finally going down!

* * *

><p>I flew through my shower and morning bandaging routine as quickly as I could, and then I was rushing through breakfast, trying to get out of the house before pops had a chance to corner me. I still hadn't come up with a good enough lie and I was trying to buy myself a little more time.<p>

"He's in the shower but he shouldn't be long." Stiles whispered even though there wasn't any need to. I gulped down my cup of coffee, grabbed my keys, and rushed out the door. "Wait aren't you gonna eat?"

"I will when I get these things out, see you at school!" I yelled over my shoulder before getting in and speeding off. I had managed to dodge a bullet there but it was only a matter of time before I had to talk to him. This was going to be a very very long day. I checked my phone, while I was stopped at a red light and noticed I had a text from Derek. Well someone was breaking his own rules, "Your boyfriends fine, bring breakfast!" and that was another rule down the drain, always thinking with his stomach and not his head. I made a sharp turn, pulling into the drive through and ordering enough food to probably feed an army. I guess I was going to be making a pit stop before my appointment.

It took awhile for my order to get done but when they finally handed it to me I sped away heading for that old disgusting depot. Derek really did need to invest is some realty or at least try and find something that wasn't falling apart and covered in dirt and mold. "Orders up!" I yelled, walking down the stairs, swinging the bags on the end of my finger. "You owe me thirty five bucks by the way." And of course he was working out, what was with this guy and his six packs. He was never this obsessed with being all muscle before. "Hey Captain," I set the bags down beside him and handed him the cup holder that was balanced in my other hand. "Orange juice for you and coffee, black, for Mr. Muscles over there."

"Thanks,"

"I thought you had rules set up Derek?"

"Yeah well I was hungry and he wouldn't shut up about food. I'll pay you back later."

"Yeah you will,"

"So did the sheriff ask you any questions?"

"No I managed to dodge him last night and this morning, look I would love to stay and chat but I actually have a doctor's appointment in like twenty minutes so I have to go."

"Yeah okay,"

"And you're so very welcome for the breakfast." I leaned down, giving Isaac a peck on the lips and slipping a piece of paper in his hand with a time written on it. "I guess I'll be seeing you when I see you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I headed back up the stairs and out to my car. Now it was hospital time, I was finally getting some of my stitches out and I would no longer have to walk carefully wherever I went. It was a good day for my leg and arm but a bad day in general. Let the games begin.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I slipped my jeans back on relishing in the weird freedom I felt when I didn't feel that uncomfortable pulling in my arm or leg. "You'll have to come back in a couple of days to get the other stitches out okay."

"Yeah,"

"You still need to avoid any kind of strenuous activity; you still have very serious bruising on the bone in your leg."

"Okay,"

"Have you been feeling any kind of discomfort in your abdomen area?"

"Only the pulling I feel every time I stretch or move."

"That's very normal, any kind of headaches or flashing pains?"

"No, I have a hard head so I highly doubt she did any damage to it." I straightened my jacket out and fiddled with my keys, just doing anything I could as I waited for the good doctor to finish up her questions.

"Do you need a refill on your pain medication?"

"No ma'am,"

"Well aren't you the well adjusted polite young lady."

"Now Dr. Hilliard we both know that's not true so stop spreading these horrible rumors about me."

"Okay Peri, I'll see you in a couple days and then hopefully I'll never see you in my ER ever again."

"Here's hoping, see you later Dr. H."

There was something oddly freeing about being able to walk without having to worry about pulling stitches out of your leg. I still felt pain and had a slight limp but hopefully that would be gone soon. I could also move my arm around without pain. God I just wanted to stretch up and touch the sky, maybe after I get the ones in my stomach out I would do just that. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, here's hoping that nothing can bring me down.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So all of that hoping didn't help one bit, all day had been nothing but nerves and excitement. I had moments of guilt whenever I saw pops skulking around. I hated lying to him, especially about something like this. He trusted and believed me when I told him that I had nothing to do with Isaac's escape, in fact he didn't even accuse me at all. He just came home and told me what had happened, apologizing to me for what had happened to my friend. I was a horrible horrible person and a big fat liar. Why was I so mad at my parents for lying when I was just like them?

I had just got out of the shower and was just waiting for Stiles to leave or lock himself in his room. I was hoping I wasn't being too obvious, I mean there's only so many times you can walk into the kitchen and pretend to look for something to eat.

"Hey I was gonna go hang out with Scott, do you wanna come?" Stiles asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing his keys off the hook.

"No that's okay, I'm just gonna stay here and catch up on studying."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Stiles I'm sure, go have fun."

I followed him to the front door and watched him walk out and get in his car, then back out of the driveway and take off down the road before bolting to the back of the house, yelling out the backdoor for Isaac. "He's gone… … Isaac!" It was so quiet out here you could hear a pin drop, "Isaac, oh god!" I jumped about ten feet in the air when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. "Don't do that!" I yelled punching him as hard as I could on the arm. I hated when people scared me like that.

"Sorry, it just looked to 'Scream' like for me not to scare you."

"Do I look live Neve Campbell to you, jackass!" I straightened my shirt, pulling it a little further down. I was suddenly very aware that I wasn't wearing a lot of clothes. Before all of this I never would have second guessed it but now it was just like a neon sign pointing to me little lady.

"So I'm here, should we go inside and talk?"

"Yeah, I mean that's why you came over… So how did you get out?"

"Like you said, he does have to sleep… in this case he had to shower, and he has a loud shower so I just walked out."

"Little puppy's going to be in big trouble when he gets home."

"I don't care," he whispered, caging me in his arms and rubbing his nose up and down the back my neck. I was cursing myself when I felt the goosebumps across my skin and the shivers running up and down my spine. For so long the idea of being intimate never really crossed my mind, if it happened it happened, if it didn't it didn't, I wasn't bothered… but ever since that kiss last night I had become Stiles and it's all I could think about.

I turned around in his arms, catching his bottom lip between mine without hesitation. It wasn't as clean or precise as the kiss we shared last night, there was a lot of teeth and nose bumping but we were also trying to climb up a set of stairs with our eyes closed. Isaac snaked his hand down my back and gripped my butt, picking me up, making me wrap my legs around him. When we got to my room he kicked it open but things were still pretty clumsy. He nearly tripped over my bag but he used his new werewolf skills to right us before we could fall. "Smooth," I laughed and then moaned when he gently bit down on my bottom lip. Why on god's green earth had I not done this earlier? He gently laid me down on the bed, threw his jacket off and started climbing up my body and catching my lips in another heart shattering kiss.

All of those books and movies got something right, all of this sneaking around made thing even more exciting. It was both terrifying and exciting… as long as pops wasn't the one to walk in. I dug my nails in his arm when he started kissing down my neck and chest and his other hand pushed my shirt up, "To infinity and beyond," he whispered against my skin, kissing his way down my stomach. My hand froze its ministration when I finally realized what he said.

I pulled on his hair until he was looking at me, "did you just quote Toy Story?"

"Uh… yeah, it's just you're wearing Buzz Lightyear,"

"No, I know, it's just I can't believe you quoted Toy Story in the middle of… 'this'." I laughed, sitting up.

"You're not like mad, are you?"

"No," I sat up on my knees bringing myself closer to him. "It's actually pretty sexy that you know so much about Toy Story," I kissed him softly, just a light peck on the lips, still laughing about the Toy Story thing.

"Oh really, just 'pretty sexy'… well then let's talk about Rex, or Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head…" he kissed my neck, biting and nibbling his way up and down my neck and shoulder. "Then there's Woody and Jessie… or Andy," he whispered in my ear, sliding his hands up the back of my shirt, sending goosebumps all over my skin. "How sexy is it now?"

"You are such a dork Isaac Lahey," I laughed pulling him back down on top of me. I sucked his bottom lip between mine and relished in the low growl I heard erupt from deep in his chest. I would never get tired of hearing that sound. He pushed my shirt over my head, throwing it somewhere I didn't really care about right now.

His rough lips gliding in perfect synch with mine. I could taste a hint of salt on his upper lip from him running all the way here. The way he grabbed and pulled me, taking control of every little move I made. I had never seen this side to him before, the wolf coming out and taking what it wanted. I couldn't get close enough, the kiss was building and building but I wasn't sure if I was ready to see what it was building to. I was uncomfortable and flushed, I felt like some southern bell that just stepped out of one of those cheesy romance novels. I had never had these kinds of feelings before, the love never changed but the things I was feeling deep inside were new and I wasn't really sure what they were. The smoldering heat that was coming from the center of who I was and the way my skin tingled and shuddered whenever he touched me. The feeling of his hair running through my fingers and his running through mine, the way he was gently caressing my stomach and thigh.

I was in sensory overload, it was like his hands were everywhere at once and I wanted nothing more than to feel his skin under my hands. I tried pulling his shirt off but it kept getting caught under his arms, bunching up around his head. He tried to help but the way he did it only made things worse and he ended up nearly chocking himself with his own shirt.

"I think we need a little bit more practice," I laughed finally tossing the offending article across the room and pulling him back down.

"It's a lot harder than it looks," he laughed kissing down my neck.

"Oh please don't talk like that when we're, you know… being 'intimate'." Things were escalating very quickly and we couldn't get our giggling under control.

"Peri!"

"Shit!... up up up!" I pushed him off onto the floor then I jumped off the bed, cursing again when I felt the pain shoot through my leg. "Where did you throw my shirt?!"

"I don't know where did you throw mine?!" he yelled back, "Here!" he threw a shirt at me and I just grabbed the shirt I saw hanging from the dresser mirror and shoved it in his face before shoving him into my closet.

"Oh hey,"

"Hey Stiles… I thought you were going to go hang out with Scott?" I asked pulling the shirt over my head, covering up a little even though he has seen much more than that.

"I was, I just forgot that new game I got... were you wearing that when I left?" he asked pointing to my shirt that was inside out and backwards and totally not my freaking shirt!

"Uh… um, oh hey Scott!" god this was just getting ridiculous, for crying out loud could two teenagers not make out in private.

"Hey, why does it smell like that in here?"

"Like what?" Stile and I both asked only Stiles was the only one that sounded confused, I just sounded guilty as hell.

"Can you please not do that sniffing thing around me, it's kind of weird." He had his nose in the air and was sniffing like a dog, moving closer to the closet.

"Is Isaac in here?"

"Peri!"

"No Isaac isn't in here, why would you ask that?"

"Because it smells like him and… werewolf."

"Well all I smell is Stiles horrible BO and your dog breathe!"

"Oh my god Peri! You are hooking up with a wanted fugitive in the sheriff's house!" I just dropped my gaze when I heard the closet door squeak open. I turned and saw Isaac standing there like a kicked puppy with my shirt in his hand. "Well it's a good thing I came home early, what were you thinking young lady?!"

"Stiles can you hear yourself right now, you sound like an idiot!" I took Isaac's shirt off and yanked mine out of his hands, pulling it on so Scott wouldn't look so uncomfortable.

"Howdy partner," Stiles snickered. God what was with the stupid Toy Story puns?

"You still sound like an idiot, now can you two please leave!"

"Peri this can't happen!"

"Oh please, I don't think you're the right person to tell anyone who they can or cannot see. Now can you both leave… get out!" I yelled pushing them both out of the room and locking the door behind them.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault Scott feels the need to sniff everything."

"Yeah but I came here because we were supposed to be talking." He was doing that nervous habit where he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground.

"That's true, but I don't really feel like talking right now." I grabbed the shirt out of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. "Why don't you talk more Toy Story to me?" I whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth and gently bumping his nose with mine.

"Well I don't know anymore Toy Story stuff but I can," he slid his hand up the back of my shirt, pushing it over my head again and throwing it across the room, "give you an in-depth analysis of the DC and Marvel universe."

"Oh talk nerd to me," I giggled. We were both the most ridiculous people on planet earth right now. He laughed right along with me and lifted me up so he could carry me back over to the bed. "But I think I know a little more about Marvel than you." I laughed again as he crawled up my body.

"What are you talking about, I'm Captain America." He growled out like Batman and attacked my neck like a vampire pulling a high pitched girly squeal out of me.

"NO SEX IN THE HOUSE!" Stile yelled through the door, hitting it a few times just to make sure he was making as much noise as possible. I dropped my head back on the pillow in annoyance and I heard Isaac growl against my neck.

"He is such an idiot,"

"Yes he is, so I guess we're going to be talk now?"

"How do you feel about me?" I asked, absentmindedly playing with his 'weird' ear, as I liked to call it.

"Well when I first met you I thought you were completely crazy, but you were the only person that really treated me like a friend. I mean I had a few over the years but it was nothing like what I had with you." he lowered his body on top of mine, resting his head on my stomach while I continued to play with his ear. "After my mom died you were the only person I could go to and feel comfortable with. You didn't expect me to be just like my brother. Then we started getting older and I started noticing things about you," his hands started moving across my stomach and he traced his finger up my chest, "All the other guys ever talked about was sex and how hot this girl or that girl was… I mean don't get me wrong I was thinking those things too but I was also thinking about you, how you never gave any of them the time of day. They were jealous of me at first because I was the only guy other than Stiles, Scott, and Jackson that got your attention."

"That's because they were all annoying and they smelt like cheese and beef jerky."

"Well so did Stiles," I had to laugh at that because it was so true. "Anyway… there was this turning point… … it was freshmen year after I asked Lydia out and she made fun of my bike. Well after school that day you came and helped me out at the graveyard, and when we were done you asked if you could ride on the handle bars. You always loved doing that… so while I was riding around the block, your hair in my face I realized how lucky I was. I thought I wanted to impress a girl like Lydia when the whole time there was this girl who didn't care that I rode a bike with a chain or that I worked in a graveyard. She hung out with me even though all of her friends made fun of me, even though she was rich and popular."

"God you're making it sound like a Lindsay Lohan or Hillary Duff movie, are our lives that clichéd and dried out?"

"We're two teenagers who live in the suburbs Peri, this isn't Aladdin or Rent. Anyway back to the story, even though she was rich and popular she still liked me… as a friend. You're nice to everyone you meet unless they're a dick to you first. Like even though you hang out with Jackson and Lydia you'd be just as happy to hang out with Erica or Boyd or… me. You were always the kind of person that I wanted… … well then puberty was an amazing and frustrating time, especially since it seemed like you only thought of me like a brother or your gay friend. Always changing in front of me, walking around in your underwear."

"I walk around in front of everyone in my underwear; I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, no you really don't." I bit back a moan when he started biting and nipping his way up my stomach, leaving little open mouth kissed all the way up. "You can call it love, I mean if two teenagers are capable of love… but to me that's what it is, what it's always been." He whispered, running his thumb over the healing bruise under my eye. "Are we moving too fast?"

"I don't know, what's the protocol for two people who have been best friends for over a decade?"

"I'm pretty sure most people would tell us not to ruin what we already have."

"I think you probably right, plus you're a fugitive on the run from the police and a supernatural being that shouldn't logically exist."

"Yeah there is that to think about,"

"And I'm completely and utterly screwed up in the head, my life is a wreck…"

"Which kind of makes us perfect for each other right?"

"Yeah… and I hate conventional anyway… … plus I have no real patients for waiting around, not anymore… we're gonna follow our own rule book."

"Peri!" oh god seriously, not even ten minutes.

"What Stiles?!"

"Dad's home!"

"Shit!" I threw Isaac his shirt and rushed across the room to get mine. "You're going to have to Twilight it." I whispered, opening the window for him. He pulled me in for one last kiss, "Same time tomorrow okay." He shook his head and climbed out the window without looking back.

"Did you hear me?!"

I pulled the door open and pushed past him, "Yes I heard you, and fyi we were just talking."

"Oh yeah I'm sure, talking with your shirts off…"

"You are a complete idiot,"

"Maybe… … so you and Isaac?"

"Maybe… … so are you going to Scott's or are you going to play that game here?"

"We were just going to stay here… … do you want to join us?"

"Sure just let me go get something to drink."

"And put pants on, you know how Scott gets when you walk around like that."

"Okay," I ran back to my room and threw on a pair of shorts that were lying on the ground and then ran downstairs grabbing enough snacks and drinks for everyone. It may be a school night but that wasn't going to stop us from staying up late and playing video games. "Here!" I threw left and right their food and drinks before plopping down in the middle of them and grabbing the extra controller. It was definitely going to be a long night because not even five minutes into the game I was dead and Stiles was rolling with glee. "That's so not fair, you cheated! Rematch!"

* * *

><p>"I don't even have the energy to get dressed." I moaned plopping down on the bench in front of the lockers.<p>

"Well you can't stand around the rock wall in your underwear."

"Whose rule is that and anyway I don't even have the energy to stand around."

"Did you have to pull an all nighter on a paper or something?" Allison asked while she started getting dressed.

"No, me, Stiles, and Scott stayed up playing this new game last night."

"Why are you even changing if you can't do anything?" Lydia asked this time.

"Coaches rule and I can do stuff as long as it doesn't involve stretching, running, or using my left arm."

"So you can't do anything… except sucking face with someone."

"What?!"

"You are sporting a major hickey," she flicked my hair out of the way exposing the big purple bruise on my neck. "Hickey's are tacky."

"Yeah well it's not a hickey," I moved the hair back to cover it. I was so going to kill Isaac the next time I saw him.

"Oh did you burn yourself with a curling iron?"

"No, I'm covered in bruises Lydia… I find a new one every day." I noted how Allison couldn't even look at me and it wasn't because she was uncomfortable with me in my underwear.

"That's a new one,"

"And completely true," I forced myself to get up and put my gym clothes on.

"Is he at least attractive?"

"There isn't a he or a she… there is no one." I slipped my shoes on and followed Lydia and Allison out to the gym. "I mean when would I even find the time."

"Martin and Greenburg you're up first!"

"So are you really hooking up with someone?" Allison whispered.

"It's complicated but I'm sure it won't be long before Scott or Stiles tells you everything."

"So you are hooking up with someone."

"Why do you sound so… happy?"

"Because we're friends and friends are supposed to be happy when the others finally gets a boyfriend."

"I never said he was my boyfriend, we haven't set labels on it."

"Allison and McCall you're next!" Since my talking companions were otherwise engaged I settled with talking to Stiles.

"Your shirt is stupid," I whispered when I snuck up behind him.

"Your face is stupid,"

"Well so is yours… … so do you and Scott know anything about the 'thing' with a tale?"

"No not yet, do you know anything about Derek's plans?"

"I'm not some double agent Stiles and no I don't, all I know is that he's building a pack and he started with Isaac."Our conversation was cut short when Scott came falling down off the rock wall. It was one of the funniest things I had seen in a long time, mostly because I knew he wasn't actually in any danger of getting hurt.

"Alright next two, McCormick and Erica!"

"Uh Coach I'm still out of commission, doctors orders."

"Alright Stilinski and Erica, let's go… the wall!"

Stiles looked way too happy to be climbing a fake rock wall and I would bet dollars to donuts that it had something to do with the fact that he thought he had a actual chance of beating Erica up the wall. I noticed that Erica was less than thrilled about climbing the wall, I would say she was pretty anxious, and nothing good ever happened when she got anxious about something. "You got this Erica," I whispered in her ear while I helped her put the harness on. As I watched her start to climb the wall I could feel my anxiety levels start to rise. I wasn't really paying attention to Stiles but I did notice that he was up and down the wall very quickly and that's when I noticed Erica start to panic even more.

"Erica are you dizzy… is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear… she's just freaking out."

"Erica!"

"I I'm fine,"

"Erica it's okay, just kick off!" I softly yelled trying to get her to calm down and come down.

"Coach maybe it's not safe you know she's epileptic."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff, epic… Erica you're fine, just… just kick off from the wall, there's a mat to catch you." I breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally back on the ground. I pushed past Coach and a few other people and helped her unhook her harness.

"It's okay," I could see how upset she was and the idiots laughing at her weren't helping. "Come on let's go get you something to drink." I walked beside her, pushing people out of the way, and just trying to comfort her as she started crying. We stopped by the vending machine and I got a bottle of water, handing it to her and then we headed to the locker room. "Don't let those idiots affect you Erica," I sighed, sitting down next to her.

"I'm a freak,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, don't worry your time will come. It's not some big achievement to climb a stupid fake wall."

"It's embarrassing!"

"So, I embarrass myself all the time, I mean every time I open my mouth something embarrassing comes out."

"So I overheard you talking to Lydia and Allison… are you really seeing someone?"

"Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?"

"Well maybe because every time you open your mouth something embarrassing comes out."

"Hey I have some very attractive qualities, my boobs and mouth may not be one of them but I'm sure there's something about me that can attract a guy."

"No it's definitely not your boobs, you barely have any."

"Hey not all of us are blessed with a rack like yours Resey… so do you feel better?"

"A little,"

"Well a little at a time… look it sounds like everyone's coming back so I think we should start getting changed." We both got up, she headed to her locker on the other side of the room and I opened mine, getting my gym bag and clothes out.

Lydia and Allison walked over already starting to get changed. I barely had my jacket off before Lydia was commenting on the scar on my left arm.

"Are you thinking about getting those scars fixed?"

"Wasn't planning on it why?" I pulled my shirt of and threw it in my gym bag.

"Just a little surgery and they're practically nonexistent." She said, flicking her finger at the stitches in my stomach.

"I would rather not go through another surgery Lydia, and there not really that bad… … and I don't really care either."

"Just trying to help," I gave her my best bitch face 'thank you' and pulled my other shirt over my head and then zipped my hoodie back up.

"Uh does anyone have any water," I asked since Erica had the one I bought earlier… it tasted like I had taken a giant bite out of my tongue, it tasted the same way it did that night when I got shot.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked handing me her bottle of water. My hands were shaking and I tasted blood.

"I don't know," I gave her water back to her and rushed out of the locker room and back to the gym. Something wasn't right. I could hear Allison and others rushing out behind me too but I didn't pay any attention to them. When I got to the gym I saw Erica headed for the ground, headed right for Scott's arms. I ran over to them, pushing the tremors and bad taste away and ripped my hoodie off and placed it under her head, "Scott let go of her!" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time, "Allison keep track of the time for me please," and I handed the phone over to her, "tell me how long it lasts okay." I leaned down closer to Erica's side, running my finger through her hair. "It's going to be okay Erica, I'm right here and I'm gonna stay with you okay." I crawled around to the front of her so she could see me and know that a friend was here, someone that cared. I put my hand on hers and she gripped it tight, it hurt like a bitch but I bit my tongue and let her cling to it. "It's okay Erica; everything is going to be okay." The tremors were starting to slow down as Coach rushed into the gym yelling like a man on fire. "It's okay Coach, everything's under control."

"Call 911, that's what we do right call 911?!"

"No no it's fine; I'll take her to the hospital… Erica sweetie can you get up?" I asked when I saw the tremors had stopped completely and she was just laying there with her eyes closed. She nodded her head instead of talking and I understood, she was embarrassed that all of these people had just seen her have another seizure. Scott helped me pick her up, Stiles handed me my sweater back, and Allison handed my phone back.

"About three minutes," She told me. At least it wasn't one of the more serious ones she's had.

I put her arm around my shoulder then I put my arm around her waist, "Just put your weight on me okay," I whispered as she leaned on me and let me lead her out of the crowd of people and out of the gym. "Just ignore them Erica." I whispered when I felt her start to shake and the wet tears on my shoulder.

We eventually made it to my car and I gently sat her in the passenger seat then slipped on my hoodie and then took off to the hospital. No one said anything on the drive there, I just gave Erica the time she needed and I really didn't know what to say. This was always a hard time for her and the best thing was to let her be and just let her know that you were there for her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

We sat in the waiting room for awhile just waiting for a doctor to be available or for someone who could look at her. She fell asleep after a few minutes so I just sat there letting her sleep on my shoulder. After a few hours Melissa finally came over and took us both into an exam room.

"It's been awhile since we've seen you Erica; you were being so good about taking your medication."

"Are you going to tell my mom?"

"Well I swear I don't want to but there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don't know if you've seen my legs but for a girl my age there still pretty hot… so,"

"I have to agree with her on that one, you should really see them though." We all laughed, lightening the mood a little.

"Doctors going to be in, in a minute okay."

"Okay," I watched Ms. M leave the room and then my phone started ringing.

"Hey I have to take this; I'll be right outside okay Erica." She just nodded her head and closed her eyes. God I couldn't even imagine going through what she has to go through when she has a seizure. "Isaac you shouldn't be calling me,"

"I know I know, I just wanted to know if we were still going to meet up again tonight."

"Yeah, I'm just a little busy right now but the sheriff should be working late and I'm sure Stiles is going to be otherwise engaged."

"What are you so busy with?"

"Just helping a friend out, look I need to get back to her so I'll see you later okay."

"Okay." I stuck my phone back in my pocket and headed back to Erica's room.

"Erica?" There wasn't anyone in the room and I didn't see anyone walk by me in the hallway. Why would they take her anywhere anyway? Something felt very, very very very off. "Excuse me do you know where the girl that was in this room is?" I asked a nurse who was standing down the hall.

"No I'm sorry," What kind of hospital just let patients get up and walk away. I didn't know where I was going but I just felt like there was somewhere I needed to go. I just followed that feeling and let it control where I was going.

"Erica… hey did you see a blonde girl walk past here?"

"Uh yeah someone was talking a body down to the morgue." The morgue? What the hell was going on? I was right down the hall from the morgue so I just thanked the man and headed that way.

"Erica? Seriously?!" I leave the girl alone for one minute and Derek's already inseminating her into his little pack… and how the hell did he even know anything about Erica?! "Isaac wasn't enough for you?"

"You know about this?" Erica asked looking between Derek and I.

"Derek?"

"She's a family friend, and she looks like she may be a little mad at me right now." Derek explained, a stupid little smirk on his face.

"A little? So what did you promise her?"

"You seriously can't be mad about this Peri?"

"Oh and why is that Derek?"

"You know what she goes through, the seizures, the way people treat her, and all the side effects of her medication."

"I just want to be beautiful and strong." Erica whispered.

"Erica you are beautiful and strong, and for the love of god do not finish that thought, you know I hate when you talk like that. Why can't people just be okay with who they are, why does everyone I know want to change who they are?!"

"So you're telling me you've never wanted to change who you are?" Erica asked, a sad frown on her face.

"Yes that is what I'm telling you… … I've wanted to do other things with my life but I've never wanted to change who I am, and I most certainly never wanted to become a werewolf, especially in the middle of a freakin war!" this time I leveled Derek with a look. He knew what he was doing, drawing these battle lines. "So what are you going to do about the doctor that was supposed to check her out, because she is a horrible actress?"

"Yeah but when it's not the sheriff you are a great liar."

"Oh my god fine… let's get you back to the exam room." But she wasn't really paying any attention to wither Derek or me, she was looking at the now none existent bite on her arm. It had already healed, which meant that she was now a werewolf. "Just act sickly and tired."

"But I feel amazing; better than I've ever felt."

"Well all hail the wonder bite, you still have to get past the doctors so you can get out of here."

"I'm gonna need new clothes,"

"Oh god, another Lydia Martin… we'll stop by my house, you can go through my closet, I'm sure I have something that you'll find suitable." We put on the whole kit and caboodle of a show; she was leaning on me like she wasn't strong enough to walk on her own. But there were still a lot of things that we weren't going to be able to get past now. "Hold on," I stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled my phone out, this was going to be a very awkward phone call but it was the only way we could get Erica out of here without anyone asking questions or being suspicious. "Hey dad… I need a very big favor, are you at work?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Despite all the awkwardness we were in and out in about five minutes with some forged medical documents and a stamp of health from my dad the doctor. He wasn't at all happy about finding out that Derek had turned another teenager but he was very happy to do something to get back in my good grace.

"You know that you and Derek both owe me big time, making me ask my dad for a favor."

"So how long have you known about all of this?"

"That's a complicated question to answer so I'm not going to, look my mom's not going to be home for another hour so we need to get in and get out."

"Why aren't you living at home?"

"Another complicated question to answer,"

We had just walked out of the hospital when I heard someone yelling my name, "Peri!"

"Stiles?!" I pushed Erica into one of the bushes in front of the hospital so he wouldn't see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought your clothes and your homework, I wasn't going to be home and I was driving by the hospital so I thought I'd give them to you now."

"Uh thanks."

"Dad's gonna be home pretty late so if you're gonna have your boyfriend over please for the love of god use protection."

"Okay you can shut up now Stiles."

"No I'm serious, I'm cool with you and Isaac because well it should have happened a long time ago and at least one of us should be getting some but neither of us needs you to get knocked up."

"Stiles please shut up, Isaac and I aren't having sex now or anytime soon."

"I still feel like I need to tell you, he's a teenage boy and well you're close enough to a teenage boy."

"Thank you for bringing my stuff Stiles, you can go now!"

"Alright, I'll see you later." I waved goodbye, holding Erica back until Stiles had left the parking lot. I felt like I was on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. It was like Derek was popping out little werewolf baby's and I was being saddled with babysitting.

"You're hooking up with Isaac?!" oh god.

"Just shut up and get in the car!"

"So you know where he is?"

"He's staying with Derek, and he is your new pack mate."

"I should have known it was Isaac, I mean who else could it be."

"Seriously shut up please."

"This day started off so bad but it just keeps getting better and better. I am so happy for you two!"

"Oh my god." I pulled into my driveway and shut off the car. "Look you know where my room is, take whatever you want… I have to pick up some stuff for Isaac."

"Aw how sweet," she cooed getting out of the car and going into my old house. I got out and headed over to Isaac's old house, taking the key from under the mat and letting myself in. I hated being in this place again, it was dark and creepy and it held so many horrible memories. I focused on why I was here and pushed everything else away. I grabbed his gym bag and started filling it up with all of his clothes, some pictures he had of his brother and mom, his ipod, his phone and phone charger, and the two pairs of shoes he had. I double checked to make sure I had everything and then I got out of there as fast as I could. I threw his bag in the trunk and headed inside. It would seem Erica thought she was having a little shopping trip at the mall. When I walked into my room it looked like a bomb had went off, there were clothes and shoes everywhere.

"Erica what the hell did you do?"

"I can't decide!"

"I told you to take what you wanted, you don't have to decide."

"I mean how many pairs of shoes do you own?"

"I don't know, Lydia gave me most of them… I don't think I've even worn half of them."

"You have more leather in here than a gay guy at Pride!"

"I went through a biker/rocker faze… here put everything in this." I handed her a travel bag, one used to pack clothes for a vacation or something. It should be big enough to hold everything. I decided to grab some more of my stuff while I was here. I gathered all of my photo albums and collected all the pictures I had pinned to my closet door, and then I went through some of my books, focusing on what I would need for school first.

"You know you're worse than a hoarder."

"I'm too lazy to throw anything out, most of my stuff goes to the shelter anyway… are you done?"

"For now,"

"Good, I'll take you home." She grabbed her bag and an extra one that I didn't even see her grab and then we left. I could finally breathe now that I was out of that place, it just didn't feel like home to me anymore.

"I am going to have so much fun tomorrow."

"Yeah, hiding and running from blood hungry hunters… sounds like a blast." I started the car and sped out of there, just wanting to get Erica home so I could go home and sleep for the next three days. "I just feel like I should warn you, in Derek's opinion he just gave you a gift… but it's going to come at a price, it always does."

"He's hot,"

"Or you can just talk about his six pack."

"Do you think he would be interested in someone younger?"

"I don't know Erica, but I really don't think he's interested in hooking up with you."

"I mean did you see his ass,"

"Okay Erica, I may or may not have ogled Derek when I first met him but now… now it's just disturbing, the guys like my brother, same rules apply here from when you were crushing on Stiles… just don't talk about it… please." I pulled up in front of her house regretting even agreeing to any of this. I was going to kill Isaac the next time I saw him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hey, why weren't you down stairs?" He asked climbing in through the window, but I didn't answer him. Did he really think I wouldn't find out about Erica and his involvement with putting her in Derek's sights? He thought he could just throw people in front of Derek and I would just sit by waiting for the next booty call. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Why did you tell Derek about Erica?"

"What?"

"You heard me Isaac, you heard me just fine. Why did you do it?"

"Because she's my friend too Peri and I thought she deserved to have a chance."

"A chance to what, get shot through with a wolfsbane bullet or get cut in half by a broad sword?"

"Don't be so dramatic,"

"Dramatic… Isaac you seem to be forgetting that I know what these people are capable of… … I've overheard people talking about what these people do. Allison's grandfather is in town and he's out for blood, a werewolf killed his daughter and he wasn't revenge. Has Derek told you anything about these people, their traditions… because Gerard is a purist, he loves his broad sword."

"Peri we are going to be fine okay… … How did you even find out?"

"Because I was the one that took her to the hospital, I walked in right after he bit her."

"Why was she in the hospital?" he asked, sitting down in front of me and taking my hand in his.

"She had another seizure today; she could have died this time Isaac."

"Why what happened?"

"We had to climb the rock wall today in gym and she got freaked out, everyone was laughing at her… she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it but… … she went back into the gym with no one else there. She started seizing half way up the wall and if Scott wasn't there she would have died."

"You're not really mad about what Derek and I did are you?"

"She could have died Isaac; I've known her just as long as I've known Stiles. I mean I may not have been friends with her the whole time but I liked her, she is my friend and she could have died today, she could still die."

"So you're really not mad at me?" he asked moving closer to me, a little smirk on his face.

"No Isaac I'm not mad at you, I actually can't argue the facts of this one. Erica does deserve a chance to show people just how amazing she really is, to not have to be sick all the time. I'm just not looking forward to the total bitch she is going to be now." she had already driving me halfway off the cliff earlier.

"Why would she be a bitch?"

"Erica's always been a bitch Isaac, she's just never felt comfortable enough to show the real her. I always told you she was the queen bitch like all of those girls from Game of Thrones; she is Daenerys Targaryen… … I just don't want to see her get caught up in all of this Isaac, I don't want to see any of you caught up in this."

"We all knew what we were signing up for,"

"But you really didn't… you just heard the perks, that things would be better for you… … see no one ever really takes the bad stuff seriously until it's too late."

"I'm going to be fine Peri," he whispered, pulling me into a hug and placing a gently kiss on the top of my head.

"If any of you die I will bring you back and kill you myself." I whispered, settling on his lap and laying my head on his shoulder. "So who's number three?" I asked, hoping that Isaac trusted me enough to let me in.

"He's thinking about Boyd but he wants to get Erica's opinion."

At this point I was done fighting Derek's decisions. I wasn't going to tell Scott or Stiles because I wasn't going to put myself in the middle of them. I was just going to fight alongside all of them. My decision to stay out of this world had been taken from me and I wasn't going to fight it. It was obvious this is where I belonged… and somebody needed to make sure these idiots didn't get themselves killed.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Trusting me."

"Peri I will always trust you, you come first in my life."

I was tired and I just wanted to sleep but I didn't want Isaac to leave. "Go lock the door." I laid back on the bed, getting comfortable, waiting for Isaac to come back. When he came back over I pulled him down beside me and wrapped myself around him. "Just stay here with me."

"Forever and ever." He whispered, catching my bottom lip between his, deepening the kiss and then pulling back and resting his forehead against mine. Today had been a crazy whirl wind and I was exhausted but I had a very bad feeling that tomorrow was going to be worse so I was going to relish this time I had with Isaac.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, don't kill me or be angry with my horrible writing. This was the only logical stopping point. Please don't be mad at Peri for lying to Scott and Stiles but when it comes to this point in the story she is Switzerland, but that doesn't mean she's not completely pissed at Derek. I should put my usual warning here, don't get your hopes up!<strong>

**Please REVIEW! They are what i feed on and they let me know that you can actually just tolerate my writing and it gives me the will to actually push through and finish a really hard chapter. Love you and REVIEW!**

**XOX**


	23. Chapter 18 Part2

**It has arrived, finnally! Part 2! WOO! So this whole thing had a lot going on and had to be split and here is the second half. I hope you enjoy it because it's really only down hill from here. **

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _108 /set?id = 118233154**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _109 /set?id = 118233844**

**Well read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Part. 2<strong>

"Hey Matt wait up!" I yelled down the hall, trying to catch up to my good old friend.

"Hey Peri,"

"Hey, uh I was wondering if you had that lens I asked about, I'm on lacrosse game duty for yearbook and I need that lens for action shots."

"Yeah okay as long as you don't break it like Jackson did."

"What?" Why would Jackson need a lens?

"Well I let him borrow one of my cameras, he wanted to record something but when I got it back the lens was cracked." Why would Jackson need a camera?

"Oh well that sucks, I've got this guy that could probably fix it and he's cheap."

"Yeah thanks," I took his hand and wrote the guys number on it.

"I'll get it from you tomorrow okay."

"Yeah,"

"See ya later Matt."

I headed to the cafeteria but stopped short when I saw Lydia standing by the stairs looking at something. I slowly walked up behind her hoping to see what she was looking at. Standing in front of the sports case was some guy in a leather jacket and he was barefoot. There was something eerily familiar about him. "Lydia are you okay?" I asked but she just ignored me and rushed down the stairs, at first I thought she was going to chase after the stranger but she just walked up to the case where he was standing seconds before. I followed her and looked at what she was looking at, it was a trophy for basketball, a sport that wasn't all that popular around here anymore… and it had Peter Hale's name on it. God with everything that had been going on I had completely neglected Lydia, she was probably still freaking out about what had happened to her. "Lydia," I put my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Lydia are you okay?"

"Did you see him too?" She whispered, turning around to look at me. I wiped the tears away and fixed her hair. My best friend was going through it right now and I was going to be there to help her.

"Yeah I saw him too, come on let's go get something to eat." I wrapped my arm around her and guided her towards the cafeteria. The best thing to do right now was act like I didn't just see her break down. Lydia was a strong girl and she didn't like the idea of anyone seeing her as weak or fragile. When we got close to the cafeteria she stepped out of my reach, fixed her dress, and walked in with her head held high.

I just followed her in and saw Stiles sitting across from Vernon, giving him money. I guess someone was going ice skating. "Vernon," I yelled, hitting him on the side of the head. He retaliated by hitting me in the leg and it quickly escalated into a slap fight, until I had him in a head lock. "Do you give up?" I asked but then both of our attention, like the rest of the cafeteria, was drawn to… Erica, with her new and improved image. Where in the hell did she even find that stuff in my closet, I didn't even know I owned clothes like that. She sauntered up to one of the guys, took an apple off of his tray, and seductively took a bite out of it then turned back around with one more look to the rest of the cafeteria and walked out. I saw Stiles and Scott get up to follow her so I felt like maybe I should follow them. "I'll see you later Vernon." I ran after Scott and Stiles, pulling up short when I ran into their back, they were watching Erica climb into the passenger side of Derek's beautiful work of art of a car. God he was such a cocky asshole, thinking he was so smart, showing Vernon why he should come over to the dark side, and then flashing that annoying smile of his.

I saw the cop car pull up as Derek sped off with Erica. I guess I should have seen this coming really. I mean I was a terrible liar when it came to pops and I was Isaac's closet friend and I did say that I was glad his dad was dead and I also said that even I had motive to kill him… so I was really the only one to blame for all of this. But I didn't think they would actually do it in the middle of lunch on a school day… this had the DA's name written all over it, that guy never liked my mom and it didn't help that I called him a devil worshiping cunt the last time I saw him, he deserved it though… I mean how can anyone hate gay people like that… especially when you're gagging for some fresh man meat yourself.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Stiles asked walking down the steps with Scott in toe. I could see people stopping what they were doing and gawking at the scene that was about to take place.

"I'm really sorry about this Stiles, Peri… maybe we can just talk over by the car?"

"Sheriff I know and it's okay I don't blame you… elected official and all that but if it's a show the DA was hoping for then why the hell not give the man a show right." I handed my bag over to the deputy standing by my side who had the same look on his face as the sheriff, neither of them wanted to be doing this but it was part of the job description.

"Dad what's going on?"

I put my hands out so he could put the cuffs on me, "Peri McCormick you are under arrest for aiding in the escape of Isaac Lahey, abetting a fugitive, and suspicion of murder." He gently clicked one cuff on before turning me around and bringing my other arm behind my back.

"No, dad you can't do this!" Stiles yelled, moving forward but not really knowing what he could do to stop it.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one with be appointed for you."

"Dad?!"

"Stiles it's okay…"

"Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Sure do… … I mean yes, yes I understand," I corrected myself when I saw the stern look on pops face.

He guided me over to the car and helped me slowly sink into the back seat. "Watch your head" I ducked as I finally made contact with the seat. God this thing was even more uncomfortable when you had your hands cuffed behind your back.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Well I could check this off the bucket list now. I pulled my hand that was cuffed to the table and relished in the sting of the metal digging into the already raw flesh of my wrist. "Ms. McCormick, such a shame to see you handcuffed to that table… especially for what you are being charged with."

"Well hello to you too dick, such a shame to see you standing there in that smug pretentious suit… … and the last time I checked, and I could be wrong, I mean I didn't get a law degree from some fancy pants law school… but the last time I checked you actually have to have evidence to charge me with anything and I have a feeling you don't have jack shit." This time I relished in the sour tight ass look on his face and the steam whistling out of his ears.

"Reagan you know you can't question a minor without parents present… Peri are you okay?"

"I am just peachy… so are we going to get this rodeo started?"

"Are you waving your rights?"

"No dick I am not… I meant are my parents here yet?"

"Yes, your dad just arrived… we're just waiting for your lawyer… … Reagan you can leave now." We both watched as dick took his tight ass back out to the sheriff's office. "How are you doing, do you need something to drink, are the cuffs to tight?"

"Pops chill out I'm fine. I'm not mad at you; dick just has a major stick up his ass about me and my family and you are just doing your job."

"You know I don't think you did any of this." That hit me right in the feels big time. I was guilty of two of the things they wanted to charge me with and I was flat out lying to pops.

"Yeah I know,"

"John, Peri…"

"David, I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry about it John, you're just doing your job. Reagan is a vindictive son of a bitch with an axe to grind… Peri how are you doing?"

"Just peachy,"

"I'll leave you two alone." Oh no no no pops don't do that, please don't do that! Okay he did that and now I was stuck in a small room with my 'dad' and I was handcuffed to a table so I couldn't actually go anywhere.

"How have you been?"

"Well I'm handcuffed to a table so yeah I'm doing great."

"So Isaac and Erica?"

"Yeah, wasn't the greatest news I've ever had but it happened and now we all have to live with it."

"Do you know what's really happening?"

"Ah Peri so good to see you again!" Mr. Whittemore yelled when he walked into the room, followed by dick and pops. "I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Yeah me to, I would hug you but I can't really move that far." I yanked on the cuffed hand again just trying to emphasize my point.

"Okay can someone tell me on what grounds my client was brought in and charged?"

"She is the only known associate of the fugitive and she was seen right here the night he escaped. She also voiced her motive to murder Mr. Lahey."

"None of those are strong enough to bring charges against my client."

"We just want to ask her some questions,"

"Well I am not comfortable with that, in fact I think you should release my client right now."

"It's okay Mr. Whittemore, I'll answer his questions."

Everyone sat down and got comfortable, well everyone except me. It was pretty much impossible to be comfortable when you had your hands cuffed to a table. "Where were you two nights ago Ms. McCormick?"

"Well at first I was with Scott, Scott McCall… that's S.C.O.T.T,"

"Yes I do know how to spell Ms. McCormick, and after?"

"Uh I got a ride from a friend… I wanted to see if the sheriff was interested in getting some dinner, I mean I told that to the deputy on duty that night."

"So you were in the sheriff's station two nights ago?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said and I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

"And the night of Mr. Lahey's murder?"

"I didn't know that it had been bumped up to murder,"

"Just answer the question please Peri," pops whispered, nodding his head to tell me to just go along with it.

"I was with Lydia Martin from the moment I left school and until I got home… which is actually the sheriff's house right now."

"And Ms. Martin can confirm this?"

"Yes, now is that all or…?"

"You didn't like Mr. Lahey did you?"

"The man was a complete waste of space dick, a waste of space that beat his son on a daily bases whenever he wasn't too drunk to pick himself off of the floor anyway… so no dick I didn't like him, I absolutely fucking loathed him."

"How long had you known about the abuse?"

"Five years, give or take a month or two."

"And in all that time you never told anyone?"

"No because like I told the sheriff the other day, Isaac didn't want me to… he was terrified about what would happen and he didn't want someone to just take him away so I just took care of him, gave him a safe place to stay whenever it got too bad."

"Are you giving him a safe place to stay now?"

"Really? … … I'm living with the sheriff and it's not like I'm a big investor in realty so where the hell would I hide a fugitive?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Well I think what you should really be focusing on is the man they said they found dressed like a deputy knocked out near the holding cells with an arrow sticking out of his leg… I mean that sounds a little suspicious to me."

"I assure you we are looking into that… now why don't you tell me what kind of a relationship you have with Isaac Lahey.

"I've known him since I was five, we hang out and watch movies, study, I help him at the graveyard sometimes, I go to his lacrosse games… you know the usually best friend thing."

"So you're not romantically involved?"

"No, until about a week ago we were just friends." I was finding it easier to lie then I had ever before but maybe that's because I couldn't stand dick and I just wanted him to drop dead.

"And what happened a week ago?"

"Things happened, things were said… we decided that we could no longer see eye to eye, it was an amicable separation… … two people growing up and moving on."

"So you are no longer friends with Isaac?"

"Nope, the last time I talked to him was right before the sheriff took him in."

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Look dick I could really care less if you believe me… and you're still a devil worshipping grade A cunt."

"Alright I will not sit here and be spoken to like that, David you need to get your little brat in line!"

"Okay, alright… just ask your damn questions."

"What's your relationship with Derek Hale?"

"What the hell does Derek Hale have to do with this?"

"It's just a question… …?

"Family friend I guess, I've known him since forever then he just disappeared until about a month ago when he came back to town because his sister was murdered… … and I believe you are the one that accused him of killing her."

"And when he was a fugitive… did you have any contact with him then?"

"You don't have to answer that," Mr. Whittemore leaned over to whisper in his lawyer kind of way.

"Yeah, between my shrink seasons, watching lacrosse practice, yearbook, my community service, and all my homework, we would sneak away for some sessions of heavy petting and light kissing… … no of course I didn't have contact with him… I barely had time to see my shrink which is why I more or less fired her."

"Does Isaac know Derek Hale?"

"How would I know I'm not his keeper, but so what if he does, Beacon Hills isn't exactly New York… you're bound to run into people all the time."

"Counselor I suggest you start asking relevant questions or you let my client go."

"Who was that friend that drove you to and from the police station?"

"… … Derek Hale, he even came in with me, started flirting with the deputy. It was very… nauseating,"

"And you went nowhere near the holding cells?"

"No… look you have no evidence to charge me with anything okay now can I please go?"

"Okay I'm ending this interrogation, it is obvious from your line of questioning that you have no proof or evidence that my client actually committed any of the crimes you are trying to charger her with and you will be very lucky if the DA's office doesn't find itself in the middle of a very expensive law suit. Sheriff Stilinksi please uncuff my client." I rubbed at my wrist when pops finally unlocked the cuff from around my wrist.

It was highly entertaining to see that pinched sour look on dicks face as he packed his little files away, " dick a little advise, maybe you should have one of your office aids bend you over and fuck that cork that has found its way up your ass out… devil worshiping c,"

"Okay Peri I think that is enough now let's get you home." My dad grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the interrogation room but I knew he was trying to hide the smirk on his face. He hated dick just as much as I did. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"No, Allison doesn't live far from here; I'm just going to walk."

"It was good to see you again."

"Uh, yeah… look can I come over later?"

"Peri it's still your home."

"I just want to make sure you talk to mom before I get there, I know how she can get and I don't want to deal with her emotions right now."

"I'll talk to her,"

"Good because there are a lot of things that we need to get out on the table."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I can't believe they arrested you!"

"The DA hates me so I'm pretty sure he just wanted to see me suffer."

"Why would they even think you did any of that?"

"Seriously, she's been attached to that guy's hip since they were five. As soon as she met him I lost my Barbie companion." Lydia snarked from her spot in the corner.

"No you lost your human sized Barbie, in fact that never actually happened because I am still your life sized Barbie."

"So they're not charging you with anything?" Allison asked, interrupting mine and Lydia's little conversation.

"No, they don't have any evidence to charge me… so where are you guys going tonight?"

"Ice skating, you should come?"

"Uh no thank you, I hate ice!"

"What she means is she doesn't know how to skate?"

"You don't know how to ice skate?" Allison asked, the level of shock in her voice was almost offensive.

"I was more of a roller bladder than an ice skater… and I hate ice and cold. I live in California for christ sake; if I wanted seasons then I'd move to the Midwest!"

"Well it's going to be fun; seriously you should come with us?"

"Between you and me I don't think Stiles would forgive me if I tagged along on this 'double date'." I whispered so only Allison could hear me. "I'm just going to go home and wash the stink of that interrogation room off of me."

"Just let her do what she wants Allison, she's probably going to meet up with her secret bed buddy."

"Shove it Lydia! Don't give me that look Allison!" She pulled me out of the room so she could talk to me without Lydia overhearing us.

"Are you really hooking up with Isaac?"

"I'm going to strangle both of them… its complicated okay."

"No I get it, kind of… look Scott and me have to sneak around because of my parents so you and Isaac have to sneak around because he's a wanted fugitive."

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Why?"

"Because we've been best friends since forever and we really haven't had time to talk about everything."

"Well Lydia made it sound like you two have been in love with each other for years."

"It's more complicated than that, I've had feelings for him for a long time yes but I just didn't know how deep they went. Look when I got shot and I was in that coma I got all of my memories back, every single one of them. They were horrible and terrifying, sad and depressing… … but then there were the nice ones, the sweet little moments of my life. When they took those memories, Laura didn't really know what she was doing, she took some extra stuff, memories that didn't have anything to do with what was going on so when I was in that coma I remember those things. My true feelings for Isaac were a part of that, I've always loved him and I thought about there maybe being something more but it was like something was missing, a piece of the puzzle that just wouldn't fit."

"And now you've found that missing piece?"

"Yeah, when I saw him that night it just all made sense but then all the lies and secrets got in the way and now he's a werewolf apart of a pack that are my friends but are also the enemies of my other friends… and he's a wanted fugitive."

"Yeah that does sound complicated,"

"And I'm not completely sure what his feelings are for me."

"Well everyone seems to think he's madly and deeply in love with you."

"Or he's just a horny teenage boy that will take what he can get."

"But you know he's not really like that."

"Yeah, yeah you're right but it's been kind of hard to find time to just talk to him about it all."

"Well talk to him tonight."

"Yeah in theory that sounds like a great plan, only every time we're alone I just can't help myself,"

"You're the one that sounds like a horny teenage boy."

"He's just so… hot, and sexy… … his eyes, his cute little dimples… puberty was very very kind to him."

"I understand, just restrain yourself and talk to him."

"But he's just so ugh…" I whined hitting my head off the wall. "And I unfortunately have something far worse that I have to do."

"What?"

"Talk to my parents." I continued hitting my head off the wall while Allison just patted me on the shoulder in a poor attempt at support. "And I should get going, have fun with that cold wet ice." I said my goodbyes and headed down stairs, all but ready to leave and start my very long talk with my parents.

"It was good to see you again Peri," Chris said from his place in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Seeing him again reminded me of something that I had wanted to do since I found out about the fake deputy the Argents had sent to kill Isaac.

"Chris I don't want to do this here."

"Where's Isaac?"

"You really expect me to tell you anything about Isaac?" I pushed him against the wall, trying not to raise my voice too much. We didn't need Lydia to overhear anything. "You and your crazy father tried to kill him!" I yelled, shoving him into the wall again.

"He's a killer,"

"Isaac is anything but a killer and his father was anything but innocent."

"It doesn't matter anymore, and none of this was my idea… from now on there is no code."

"So you're letting your father drag your daughter into a war and letting your wife kill innocent teenagers."

"He wants revenge, Kate's dead."

"And I am truly sorry that she is, she was crazy but she was still a person, your sister, Allison's aunt… but I'm not going to tell you where Isaac is and that I am not sorry about."

"None of you should have been dragged into this."

"Well we were… and we're not going to let anything happen." I walked out without anything left to say to him. God I was so not in the right frame of mind to have a sit down discussion with my parents. I was already pissed off so I knew I wouldn't be able to listen to anything they had to say with an open and clear mind. "Hey dad… I'm not going to be able to make it tonight… I'll uh… … I'll talk to you later."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As soon as I stepped into my room I was ambushed by warm strong arms and ruff dry lips on my neck. "God Peri I almost turned myself in when Derek told me." He breathed against my neck, pulling me tighter against him.

"Well I'm glad you didn't," I laughed hugging him back.

"This isn't funny Peri!"

"They were never going to charge me, the DA just wanted to embarrass my mom and humiliate me. There isn't any evidence that I did anything wrong okay… and I have a very competent lawyer."

"Mr. Whittemore… … god this is just getting so complicated."

"Yeah it is, but we have worse things to deal with… the Argents have thrown the rule book out the window just like I thought they would. There is no more code; they're just going to kill all of you."

"We won't let that happen."

"But it's more than that Isaac, Gerard just gives me the creeps… he's got something up his sleeve, something bad."

"Derek's handling it."

"That is not as reassuring as you would like to think it is." I sighed, slipping my shoes off and plopping down on the bed. I was exhausted and just over it.

"I thought you trusted him, said he was family?" he asked sitting down beside me.

"I do trust him and he is family but Derek doesn't trust anyone… he doesn't even trust his own pack."

"He trusts us." He sounded offended but he needed a reality check. Derek didn't trust anyone.

"Derek Hale doesn't trust anyone, not anymore. The last person he trusted burnt his whole family alive."

"So he doesn't even trust you?"

"I'm the last person he would trust, for all he knows I'm on Scott and Stiles side."

"No he trusts you."

"Do you know what I just realized?" I was done with talking about Derek and werewolves and all the crazy crap that had been going on the last few days.

"What?"

I scooted closer to him; I was embracing the inner confidence that I had found the other night when it came to sex and all things sexiness. I threw my leg over his, straddling him and leaning in slowly, giving him time to fully register what I was hinting at. "We are completely alone," I whispered, his lips claimed mine in a deep lush kiss that made my stomach do back flips. I relished the feeling of him gently biting down on my bottom lip and hearing that low growl coming from deep in his chest. I pushed his coat off his shoulders and then ran my fingers through his hair, maybe pulling to hard when his hands travel down my body; he squeezed my butt, lifting me. I didn't waste any time hooking my legs around his waist. I moaned against his mouth as he deepened the kiss and laid me down on the bed, his warm body hovering over mine. He moved his hands away from my butt and the hand that was splayed on the centre of my lower back pulled me closer while his other hand tangled in my hair. My arms snaked around his neck. He drew another gasp from me when he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and tugged. God why did we wait so freaking long to do this.

I needed more… more, I don't know, more everything. I tugged on his shirt, asking him to take it off, to just get rid of it. He quickly pulled it over his head and threw it across the room and I pulled mine off, not paying attention to where I threw it. I locked my arms around his neck, pulling him back down on top of me. I loved the feel of him; all hard muscle and smooth skin... "Isaac," his lips find my neck, kissing and nipping his way along the sensitive skin, sucking when he finds my pulse point. I threaded my fingers through his hair pulling him closer keening and moaning at the feel of his warm skin against mine.

I could feel the effect all of this was having on him, I could feel it against my thigh, and it was anything thing but awkward or uncomfortable, it was actually quiet flattering. I raked my nails down his back, moaning again when I heard him growl louder. More… more; I quickly brought my hands down to his belt buckle, pressing my palm over my handy work but he grabbed my hands, stopping them for going any further, and that's when I noticed the claws. I snapped my head up and took in his appearance. His eyes were glowing amber and his wolfy teeth were coming out. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing, resting his forehead against mine. "Mmmhph… uh… I ca… we can't… … we can't do this." He whispered, his breath fanning across my face.

"Peri?" Shit!

"Shit… Uh just a minute!" I crawled out from underneath Isaac and grabbed the sweater that was hanging off the back of the computer chair and tried to control my heart beat and my breathing. I unlocked the door, opening it just wide enough to stick my head out. "Hey pops," I was signaling to Isaac behind the door to get in the closet. "Do you need something?"

"Ah no no, I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine; I was just about to take a shower." I opened the door wider when I heard the closet door click shut.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay after this afternoon."

"Everything is fine, it was all dick I know that and I can handle the kids at school… and hey it might even make them fear me even more."

"So you're not mad about it?"

"Nope, if I was a cop I would have arrested me… … and just the prove how not mad I am how about I make us dinner, something fattening and greasy?"

"I will accept that offer,"

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"Okay,"

I slowly closed the door, leaning against it after I locked it. There was a reason I was never good at lying to pops, I hated lying to him. It made me feel so horrible and guilty. "Hey are you okay?" Isaac asked, stepping closer to me.

"No I'm not okay, he thinks I'm this innocent little angel… but I'm in his house, hooking up with a fugitive."

"But I didn't actually commit a crime."

"That doesn't ease the guilt, I hate lying to him. I mean this could cost him his job."

"It won't be like this forever, we'll fix it, find out who really killed my dad." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against him.

"I should get down stairs," I whispered, not wanting to break up this quiet content bubble we were wrapped up in.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He tilted my head up, gently pressing his lips to mine for one final kiss; caressing his thumb over my cheek and jaw. "I'll see you tomorrow."

It all seemed very cliché and Twilight watching him climb out of my bedroom window. I just wish that there was some kind of normalcy in this relationship; it was crazy enough that I was hooking up with a werewolf the least I could ask for is that he be able to leave out of the front door.

I picked my shirt off of the lamp it was hanging off of and slipped it back on. I had to get down stairs, I couldn't put this off any longer. The sooner we fix this Isaac problem the sooner I wouldn't be trying to avoid pops so much. When did my life become such a freaking soap opera!

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is you didn't have to make such a show about it."<p>

"Why not, it was fun."

"I'm sure it was, and I'm sure Vernon was very interested in your big change."

"Isaac shouldn't have told you."

"Well Isaac trusts me because Isaac is my friend; I thought you were my friend too."

"I am but this has nothing to do with our friendship, this is business."

"This is war Erica so don't try to pretend it's anything else." I saw Matt down the hallway and I was done with this conversation. If she wanted to treat me like the enemy then so be it. "I'll see you later… Hey Matt wait up."

"Hey Peri,"

"Did you bring that lens?"

"Uh yeah," he dug around in his bag then pulled out a big camera lens wrapped in bubble wrap. "Here… so Erica?"

"Oh yeah, she has a new wave of confidence."

"Good for her… can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Your friends with Allison Argent right?"

"Yeah?"

"She's single right?"

"Uh… um… … ye yeah." Technically she wasn't but I wasn't going to be the one to blow the cover.

"Do you think she would be interested?"

"Uh… I really don't know, she's an enigma that one… you're probably just going to have to take a chance… … ask her out." God Allison was so going to kill me. "I'm gonna head to class now." I was so so very dead; Allison and Scott were going to take turns killing me very painfully and slowly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I just sat in front of Scott, my headphones up as loud as they would go. I was really only hear so it didn't look like Scott was talking to himself or that he was whispering to the girl behind him, the girl he wasn't supposed to even be associating with anymore. But even though I was sitting here that didn't mean I was going to eves drop on their little conversation. I was too wrapped up in what had almost happened last night anyway. Ever since I woke up in the hospital I had been almost as bad as Stiles, but it was even worse now that I had actually experienced what that kind of pleasure was like, but even then I knew I wasn't ready for that kind of experience yet. It may be uncommon to be a sixteen year old virgin now days but in my mind I was still a kid and I wasn't about to give up that freedom, and I definitely knew I wasn't anywhere near emotionally ready to go there with Isaac. Being that close and intimate with someone, that was something you never come back from… you are both forever changed by something like that, and there had been enough change in the past two months.

I was brought out of my inner monologue when Stiles rushed over and pulled my headphones out of my ears. "Do you see that?" he pointed over to one of the tables by the door, Vernon's table. Uh oh, I was in trouble now.

"What, it's an empty table."

"Yeah but whose empty table?"

"Boyd!" I just kept shoveling food in my face, feigning ignorance.

"Peri did you hear me?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I heard you… Vernon's not here…"

"Seriously?" Scott got up, grabbed his back and head out of the cafeteria, Stiles right behind him. I threw my pizza down and grabbed my bag, running after them. I might as well try and help if I can.

"Hey wait up!"

"Okay, We're gonna go to the ice rink and see if he's there," Scott started planning, pointing between his self and me, "and if he's not at home you call me, you got it? … … what?"

"I think we should just let him, its Vernon okay, you know it's…"

"Yeah… I mean you said Derek was giving them a choice right."

"You know we can't!"

"You gotta admit Erica looks pretty good, you know the word sensational comes to mind."

"How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfs bane bullet in her head?"

"Alright all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"They all are… you know this thing is gonna get out of control, that makes me responsible."

"Alright I'm with ya… and I also gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you."

"Shut up,"

"No seriously, do you wanna just try making out for a sec… just to see how it feels!" I followed them both out of the school, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. Before I could head over to my car Scott stopped me, letting Stiles just keep walking.

"Did you know anything about this?"

"Scott Derek's not HYDRA and I am not a secret agent… for either of you!"

"Who's Hydra?"

"Seriously… HYDRA… a worldwide subversive organization dedicated to world domination… … they turned Captain America's best friend into one of his enemies… … Red Skull… … none of this ringing a bell for you, okay… I'm not your little secret spy and I'm not Derek's either. I'm just a girl looking out for her stupid idiotic friends, now can we please go?"

"Captain America was the super soldier guy right?"

"Oh my god Scott, I'll meet you at the rink!" I pushed him towards his car and then got in mine. I wasn't exactly in the biggest rush and you could say that that was a bit horrible of me but I knew what the outcome of this was going to be before it even started so I decided to stop and get a slushy, I was so freaking thirsty. Because of my stupid idea I got caught up in the afternoon traffic. Hopefully Scott was already at the rink since I had managed to get stuck behind the only five people in Beacon Hills who didn't know how to freaking drive. I got a text on my way to the ice rink, I checked it the next time I came to a red light, it was from Isaac, 'Come to the ice rink', so he wanted me there too. I pushed down on the accelerator, trying to get there as fast as I could. I saw Erica walking up to the other two when I pulled into the rink; once they were all together they sauntered into the rink. God they looked freaking ridiculous, I was going to burn every leather jacket I ever owned as soon as I possibly could.

I slowly crept around a couple of cars that were parked here for some reason. The rink was closed so why were there cars parked in the parking lot. I made it inside, Derek and his carbon copies had come out of nowhere behind Scott. I stood back, hiding behind the door for no apparent reason really. I couldn't really make out what was being said but I was sure it was something pretentious if it was coming out of Derek's mouth. I loved the guy but he had his moments, it was a lot worse when we were younger. I mean teenage Derek was the worst thing ever, not as bad as Peter but pretty freaking cocky, and he was turning Isaac and Erica into his little clones… … and cocky, self assured Isaac wasn't good for my mental well being.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive… but other than that I'm great." I just rolled my eyes at hearing that. I mean come on how could you not find that cocky, self assured, asshole sexy as hell. The way he was just standing there and I'm not going to even start on the cocky little smirk that was no doubt painted on his face. God I was such a sappy teenage girl.

"Hey hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home Scott."

"… I meant fair for them!" Okay I had to get out there and stop these idiots from tearing each other's throats out.

"Hey wait hold on!" I yelled from the other side of the rink, I wasn't going to let these four kill each other.

"Peri stay out of this!" Scott yelled back as he got back in his fighting stance.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you for making me walk out on this ice!" I yelled trying to keep my balance as I walked to the little group that was gathered on the other side of the rink. "God I hate ice… you know it's possible that we can all just go on with the rest of our lives without interfering in each others business."

"It's not that simple Peri!"

"Sounds pretty freakin' simple to me," I grumbled when I almost fell flat on my ass. I was cold and one hundred percent done with every single one of these idiots, except Vernon because I could never be mad at Vernon. "Really what is with the leather jackets, are we going to have a snapping battle or something." Everyone just gave me a look that said I was saying something stupid again and they didn't understand the reference, except Isaac who just hid a laugh behind his hand. "Seriously, West Side Story… okay you are all uncultured swine…"

"Peri you're not helping!"

"I didn't come here to help… I'm only here to make sure none of you kill each other."

"You can't seriously agree with this?"

"Scott it's his life okay… they made the decision, they get to live with the consequences of their actions… and Derek will live with the guilt of his actions if anything bad happens… … it's the way the free world works."

"Well I'm not going to let this happen!" and in seconds he was wolfed out and punching the ice. That was going to cost some money to fix. Erica and Isaac sauntered over like they were about to do before I walked in and.

"Guys please don't do this!" I yelled trying to slide over and break it up but Derek grabbed me around the waist and held me back. "I hope you're proud of yourself assbutt!" I struggled to get out of his grasp but I knew that if I struggled too much I would pull my stitches and I still had one more day before I could get them out.

"Just stop, Scott's not going to hurt them." He whispered in my ear, enjoying all of this way too much.

I wasn't worried about Scott hurting them but it was hurting me seeing my best friends trying to kill each other and throw each other around like that. With everything that had been going on between me and Isaac these past few days it hurt even more to see Scott punching and kicking and throwing him around. The only consolation I got from all of this was knowing that they would all heal fast and be just fine in a few minutes.

Derek finally let me go once Scott had knocked both Erica and Isaac out. "Don't you get it, he's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power okay, it's all about him… he's making you feel like he's giving you some gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dog!" I knelt down to make sure Erica and Isaac were okay when Scott slid them across the ice to Derek's feet.

"It's true, it is about power."

"Derek don't!" I lunged out trying to grab his arm but he just shook me off and continued on his way to Scott. I may not have been scared for anyone before but I was now. Derek was an alpha and Scott was just a beta, and Derek was on some kind of ridiculous power trip and I had no idea where he would draw the line. I checked the two fallen wolfs before getting up and trying to stop the blood bath that was about to ensue. "Derek stop!" he was punching the crap out of Scott and I could see the blood coming out of his mouth. "Derek!" I finally reached them when Derek had Scott down on the ground with his boot on his neck. "Derek stop," I pulled on his arm until he finally lifted his boot. This time I found myself kneeling down beside Scott who had a pretty nasty gash in his side.

"Don't… you don't want to be like them!" He growled out, giving it one more valiant effort to try and stop Vernon from agreeing to Derek.

"You're right," he agreed but I knew there was still one more trick up the sleeve so to speak. He lifted his hoodie and showed us both a bit mark on his side. Seriously, why would you bite someone on their side? Like bite their arm or something. "I wanna be like you." and he walked off to join his knew pack who had finally come too sometime when I wasn't paying attention.

"Erica… hey Erica what did you do with Stiles?!" I yelled before they could leave the rink. I knew Stiles was supposed to go find Vernon but we hadn't heard anything back and I knew Erica was the last person to get here so she had to know.

"I put him exactly where I think he belongs." She laughed turning back with the flip of her hair and following Derek like a little puppy dog.

"Seriously… okay okay, let's get you up." I helped Scott up, nearly falling on my ass in the process. "God that doesn't look good,"

"Yeah and it hurts… so you still on their side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side Scott, you are all my friends who happen to be complete and udder morons… now let's get this thing cleaned and patched up."

"We can go to the clinic, Deaton should be gone."

"Okay… why isn't it healing though?" I asked lifting his shirt to look again. He should be healing a little bit by now.

"I don't know; just get me to the clinic."

"Okay just try and keep your balance," I stumble a few times on the way across the rink but I managed to get him and me to the other side and out to the parking lot. "Can you drive or should I leave my car here?"

"I don't know, I think you might have to drive… god it hurts like hell!" I helped him into the passenger side of the car and sped off to the clinic. "I still can't believe you're okay with all of this."

"Scott I already told you I'm not okay with any of this. Do you think I like the thought of all my friends at the mercy of the Argent's or any other hunter out there? I can't control what they do though, just like I can't control what you and Stiles do, or what Allison does, or anybody else."

"But you're not fighting back?"

"Scott I almost lost my best friend because I fought back. I would rather have a bunch of werewolf friends then not have them in my life at all."

"And if this get's them killed."

"I learned something pretty recently, in this world, human or not… we're all going to die one day and I almost did. Even if you know about what's going on or not, death is unavoidable when you are living your life, especially in Beacon Hills."

"I still don't get it."

"You don't have to, kind of like none of us really get why you're putting your life on the line to date Allison." I hit the brakes right in front of the clinic making Scott shoot forward in his seat. I got out and at this point he was fine enough to walk himself into the clinic.

"You can think whatever you want about that."

"And you can think whatever you want about my feelings on Derek and this new pack thing." We walked side by side into the clinic. He kept lifting his shirt to see if the gash had healed or not.

"Come on, why aren't you healing yet?"

"Because it's from an alpha." I jumped in surprised just as much as Scott did but then I flinched in disgust when I saw the shredded body lying on the steel table in the middle of the room. Another god damn dead body! Jesus Christ! "I think maybe we better have that talk now."

I ran over to the sink and emptied whatever was left in my stomach from the last time I had eaten. I was getting to old for this shit! "What the hell is that?!"

"A present from the Argents, there coming back so we don't have much time to talk." He was hurrying around the room, trying to patch Scott up. I was however to instanced with the mutilated body lying in the middle of the room.

"I I… I know this guy." I whispered since no one was really interested in what I was saying. He was on the swim team with Camden and he hung out with my brother sometimes. God what the hell could do this to someone.

"Wh what is that?" Scott asked, eyeing the cotton swab in Deaton's hand.

"Rubbing alcohol, you don't want it to get infected do you?" I walked closer to the body, wanting more than anything to just look away but it was like a horrible car crash. This guy was friends with my brother and now he was lying on a slab of metal with his chest torn to shreds and apparently he had something to do with the Argents. "You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek."

"Okay how do you know all this… actually how do you know anything?!" Five claw marks ripping right through his chest.

"It's a longer story, what I can tell you is that I know about your kind… your kind I can help… … but this, this is something different."

"Do you know what did it?" Pennywise the evil freakin clown, or the creature from the black lagoon.

"No but the Argent's will… and this is the crucial part, they'll have some kind of record or book, it'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered."

"All the things?!" We both asked, finally pulling my attention away from the dead body.

"How many different things are there?" Everyone's head shot towards the front of the building, it sounded like a car pulling to a stop outside. We all exchanged different looks of concern and maybe a little bit of fear. I grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him into the back room just before Chris sauntered in with his little hunter entourage. I stepped closer to the door so I could see and hear everything that was going on.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign." All of a sudden the red sea parted and in walked Gerard. Even Deaton looked scared of the old man.

"Hello Allen, it's been awhile. The last I heard you were retired."

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct."

"If you hadn't noticed this body is one of ours."

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips… so don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just cause I'll answer a few questions." Oh burn, need some ointment for that massive burn!

"He was only 24."

"Killers come in all ages,"

"All ages, sizes, and shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." Yeah because not all killers kill the same way.

"How about you tell us what you found."

"See this cut, precise, almost surgical but it isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose." I couldn't see what they were talking about but I was still lapping it all up like a thirsty dog.

"Relating to the spine,"

"That's right; whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions…" like a lot of reptiles. "These are the cause of death; notice the patterns on each side." He pointed to the gashes on the guys chest which were still making me gag.

"Five for each finger,"

"Each claw,"

"As you can see it dug in… slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the ribcage with ease."

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No,"

"Any idea at all what killed him?"

"No, but I can tell you it's fast, remarkable strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essential helpless within seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious… we get it."

"I'm saying you should be afraid, be very afraid… … because in the natural world the predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their pray. This pray wasn't eaten, that means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact killing may be its only purpose." My stomach dropped out from underneath me. A crazy revenge fueled alpha was one thing but this thing was just out to kill anything and everything.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm but it was just Scott. He showed me a text he got from Stiles, something about the bitch breaking his car and throwing him in a dumpster. He was at the garage right now getting his car fixed. He tugged on my arm, pulling me toward the back exit. There wasn't telling how long the hunters would be here so it was really our only choice. We headed back to Scott's car not really sure where to go from here. "I need to talk to Allison,"

"Yeah okay, I'm gonna head back to get my car… probably catch up with Stiles."

"I can give you a ride."

"No that's fine, it's not far… see ya later Scott." I waved him off and headed back to the rink. I really wanted to walk just so I could clear my head, shake that horrible image out. A dead body in a movie was one thing but a dead body up close and personal was something I never wanted to ever experience ever again, especially the body of someone I actually knew. He would come over and swim all the time. Hendrix wasn't on the swim team but most of his friends were and obviously Camden.

I finally made it back to the rink but all I could see in my head was that shredded body. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, I was only focused on getting in my car and getting over to the garage so I could compare notes with Stiles and make sure Erica didn't do any serious damage. I should have been paying attention since there was some crazy thing running around out there killing people but I just wasn't do the smart thing and the next thing I know someone has me pinned against their chest and a hand clamped over my mouth. God damn it all to hell!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! I hope you guys like it and i am so very sorry about the sexy bits because I'm not the smoothest at writing that kind of stuff but I have been working on it and practising it.<strong>

**Leave a pretty little review! I love reviews! All of your reviews make me feel so happy and warn and fuzzy!**

**I love all of you! :D**

**XOX**


	24. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY that this took so long. I just had a really hard time finding focus, I was like a dog chasing a group of squirrels. But I am back with another chapter and an actual visible lock solid end point, well that is until I actually see what their plans are for season 4! anyway back to this. Now the next chapter may be a little sad for some of us but it has to be done so enjoy this while you can.**

**Also I really hope you guys are still interested because I haven't gotten any kind of feedback in the last couple of weeks. I know it sounds whinny but I really need to know where everyone is about this story.**

**And a warning, there is brief mention of suicide in this chapter so you are warned.**

**So the usual applies I guess.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _109 /set?id = 118233844**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _110 /set?id = 118234362**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _111 /set?id = 118235509**

**I do not own anything Teen Wolf or Cheeze-It's or Starburst's or Capri Sun or "Will Grayson, Will Grayson", but I do own Peri's personality and Daniel Sharman owns my soul, I mean seriously the man is just perfect!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 19<span>**

**Why Is Sex Such a Scary Word?!**

"Ow! Stop kicking me… Peri! … Ow… god stop stop… just… ow… STOP!" He finally let me go and when I turned around and saw it was Isaac I started hitting him again, only this time I was hitting him harder. The bastard should know better than to sneak up on people in this town.

"God DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled, punching and slapping him anywhere my hands would reach.

"I'm sorry… please just stop hitting me!" He grabbed my hands, stopping any and all movement I could possibly make. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You should know better… now let me go!" I pulled my hands out of his grasp, really wanting to punch him again but resisting the urge. "I just got an eyeful of shredded dead body!"

"Seriously, where?"

"Deaton's… it was this kid from the swim team, he hung out with Camden all the time."

"What killed him?"

"Probably the same thing that killed your dad… look I just wanted to get my car and go check on Stiles, since Erica bashed him in the head and threw him in a dumpster." I got the response that I knew I would get; he was trying so hard not to laugh. "It's not funny Isaac."

"It's a little funny," I just pulled my door open, but before I could step a foot inside he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "I'm sorry okay, it's not funny… … are you okay?"

"I'm fine Isaac but I need to go see how Stiles is."

"Wait you're not mad at me are you?!"

"Should I be?"

"You said that you were okay with this, that we were okay."

"I never said I was okay with anything Isaac. You and Derek can do whatever the hell you want and so can Scott and Stiles but stay away from each other… stop trying to kill each other!"

"If you didn't notice I was the one getting thrown around that ice."

"Because you were following Derek around like his little lap dog,"

"I told you to come didn't I; I knew you would stop it before it went too far."

"You all should be more focused on what's out there killing people… not having some ridiculous pissing contest, who has the better pack or how can we get Scott to join the team."

"That's all Derek so don't be mad at me!"

"'_I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great,' _Sounds like it really doesn't matter what I think about anything, you and Erica are having the time of your lives."

"I'm great because I have you… I can finally be with you, like… like last night." He wrapped his arms around my waist, his voice going deeper the closer he got.

"We went too far last night Isaac, you were right to stop it." I tried again to get in my car but he grabbed my wrist, not letting me go anywhere.

"I stopped last night because I wasn't in control… I didn't want to hurt you… … and we're not ready for that… … just please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad! … …now imagine I said that without yelling."

"It seems like you're mad to me."

"If I'm mad at anyone its Derek okay. It's been like six years since I've seen him, since I've remembered him… I just forgot how freakin' cocky he can be sometimes… and Erica…"

He was giving me his puppy dog eyes, which was an even funnier saying now. He pulled my into his arms, wrapping them around my waist, he even stuck his bottom lip out in a little pout. "You're not mad at me?" I mean, I couldn't be mad at him. He could slaughter a whole litter of puppies and I still couldn't be mad at him, not when he looked at me like that.

"No I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at this whole situation." I walked out of his arms and sat down on the hood of my car. "It's like I'm in a freaking soap opera… and not a good one either." I pulled my coat tighter around me, god it was starting to get even freaking colder… go I hated the cold.

"Since I know you're not mad at me, maybe we can talk about something else… something that doesn't have to do with werewolves."

"Do you have a topic in mind?"

"Us,"

"What about us?"

"Well we've hooked up a couple of times… you told me you love me… … we came very close to something last night…"

"In the words ofFacebook... it's complicated,"

"Why is it complicated?"

"You said you didn't want to talk about werewolves."

"So we cant label anything because I'm a werewolf?"

"Labels are over rated," I mumbled, knowing exactly how progressive hippie I sounded but I didn't want to label anything that involved Isaac because it could just ruin everything.

"So friends with benefits?"

"That's a label,"

"Okay I am seriously confused right now."

"Things are crazy enough right now Isaac… can't we just, I don't know, be whatever we want to be."

"I've wanted to call you my girlfriend for so long."

"... …Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt, letting me just pull you around like that?"

"I kind of told you once, the day Jimmy… … but then after everything that happened you never mentioned it, acted like you didn't hear me say anything."

"Yeah I… I vaguely remember that, somethings that came back are still a little fuzzy… like trying to watch TV through snowy static."

"We were talking about people we had crushes on… I thought you liked Danny and you thought I liked that girl that dressed just like the librarian, what was her name…"

"Pamela!" We both laughed at the same time remembering the short little girl with the telescope like glasses and the matronly dresses she always wore. "She had the biggest crush on you… she would doodle your names together all of the time."

"Yeah but then I told you that it wasn't her, that I thought I liked someone else."

"And I told you that I didn't like Danny and it didn't matter anyway because he was gay."

"And Jackson said if I told anyone that he would kill me."

"Which is the only time he's ever actually showed he cares about something other than himself."

"...So I tried to tell you about this girl but you were just so oblivious."

"Isaac you know that if you want me to know anything you have to hit me right in the face with it... especially if it has anything to do with romantic things."

"After I told you all of that I kind of freaked out, I thought you had figured it out or something so I bolted with some lame excuse... … and the next time I saw you Jimmy was gone."

"And then Cam a few months later,"

"Yeah... so where does all of this leave us?"

"Hold on," I dug my phone out of my back pocket, and it was a text from Stiles. He needed me at the garage as soon as possible. "I have to go."

"Wait, I think we were in the middle of something."

"Stiles needs me, sounds like an emergency."

"Will I ever come before him?"

"Isaac we've all had a long day and my friend was bashed over the head and thrown in a dumpster."

"And I had my ass thrown all over an ice rink!"

"You also have super werewolf healing, Stiles doesn't." I could see the argument behind his eyes. All the pent up anger and annoyance just bubbling up and fighting to get out. And of course he had every right to me mad at me and all of his arguments were spot on but I was being a normal teenager and running from the scary and unknown. "Isaac I'm not pushing you to the side." I butted in before he could say it first. I was totally pushing him to the side right now but I was being the dude in the relationship right now, I just couldn't find the emotional strength the talk about what the hell was really going on between us.

"Yes you are, you've been pushing and pushing for the past couple months,"

"I'm not getting into this with you again, you can think whatever you want but I'm going to go see what my friend wants... my friend that's never cared when I dropped everything to go see you." I spared him one last look then got in my car and sped off to the garage. I knew I was being harsh and he was right, I was kind of pushing him away. After last night, almost going there, it scared the living crap out of me. We were moving way way to fast and I wasn't really sure what I wanted to label it right now. To be honest I haven't really been sure about anything I've been feeling since I got shot. I'd only managed to clock in about two or three hours of sleep a night and even then it was only two or three restless hours of tossing, fidgeting, and horror filled nightmares. Nothing was right to me right now, everything was tossed over on it's head and I didn't want to drag Issac to far into it. Maybe I shouldn't have even told him about my feelings until I was a hundred percent sure about them and what they truly were.

I pulled up to the garage, not expecting to see all the cops and the ambulance. What the hell went down here... and where the hell was my best friend?! I jumped out of my car, about to cause a freak storm but I didn't have to worry long because I saw stiles walking out of the garage and over to Scott's car. He must have text him too.

"Stiles?!" he nodded his head towards the car, telling me to get in because we couldn't talk about this with so many people around. I got in the back, scooting over so I was sitting behind Stiles.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... ...you were right, it's not like you. It's eyes were almost like... reptilian... there was something about em,"

"What do you mean?" We both asked

"You know how when you see a friend in a Halloween mask but all you can see is their eyes... and you feel like you know em, but you just cant figure out who it is."

"Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No... … but I think it knew me."

"So it's someone we know, or someone you know." I threw my arms around the seat, running my fingers threw his fuzzy hair, trying to comfort him. It's not everyday you get paralyzed and have to watch someone get crushed to death.

"But who?" Scott asked, we all sat there completely quiet, just trying to think of somebody that it could be. It had to be someone who was bitten and I could only think of five people but three of them were in the clear because I knew they were all werewolves now. That only left Lydia and Jackson... but it couldn't be them. This had to be someone that we didn't know, someone that was new to town.

"Are you really okay?" I whispered when I noticed him shaking his hand out. He was still feeling the paralysis. He shook his head yes, answering my question without having to say anything which meant that he wasn't really okay. I grabbed the hand he kept shaking and tried to help by rubbing the tension away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking back at me and noticing the far away look that was no doubt on my face.

"Yeah... just worried about what's going on."

"Are you sure it's not Isaac?" Scott asked, lifting his eyebrow in that annoying way he does.

"Yes I'm sure."

"His smell is all over you." he sniffed the air around me just like a dog would.

"You know it's creepy when you smell people like that... … and it's not Isaac."

"Did you talk to him after we left the clinic?"

"Yeah, he was waiting for me at the rink."

"And did he apologize for what he did to me?"

"No, plus your the one that kicked his ass... did you tell Stiles about what we saw at the clinic?" I asked just wanting to change the subject as quickly as I could.

"No, not yet."

"Well you should do that... I'm gonna go home now because I am really freakin' tired." I hopped out, patting Scott on the shoulder. Serves him right for trying to bring up my relationship with Isaac like that. Everyone needed to get over it and move on, be adults about it.

I headed back to la' casa de Stilinski since I knew that I would at least get a few minutes to myself. I was over this day and all the emotionally draining things that happened and I had an early start tomorrow. When I got into my room I hurried through the my cleaning routine without changing, I was too tired to change. When I was done I dropped back on the bed.

Being a teenager just sucked. Finales were coming up, there was a supernatural war on the horizon, a creepy reptilian thing with a tail was killing people, Lydia was still suffering from what happened to her, my parents weren't my parents, Isaac was a wanted fugitive... … and on top of all that I was being plagued my the typical cliched 'normal' teenage problems, something that Stiles talked about at all hours and at great lengths. I always thought I was lucky, that I never really thought about it, it never really appealed to me. I mean sure I could sexualise a nice piece of meat but it never went beyond that, I never had that undying need to have sex like the other kids around me... the need to fit in and go through the right of passage... … … and then everything that happened all of those weeks ago, getting my memory back, and piecing all of those missing things together... and I couldn't stop thinking about taking that next step into the abyss.

I mean it's not that big of a deal right, virginity is something thrust upon us all by society. If your a girl you should stay a virgin as long as possible, the fantasy of all men is to have the virginal wife... but if your a guy it's embarrassing to hold onto your virginity for long, the sooner you punch the card the cooler you are. If you're a girl who has any kind of sex your a slut and if you're a guy that doesn't have any sex you're pathetic and sad or not a real man. So why did I care so much about it now? I mean last night was something I've never felt before, it was probably the closest thing I've ever had to a religious experience, well apart from my first Comic Con convention and that was like heaven on earth... god I hated sounding like a sappy cliched teenage girl; love at first sight and religious experience... god it was starting to sound like I was writing my own freakin' fanfiction. It was just sex... the thing that creates life, spreads life threatening diseases, and makes billions of dollars annually. I mean people did it all the time for money, fame... power, it was the oldest profession in the world, Jesus' girlfriend even got payed to do it. My virginity wasn't some kind of treasured gift and sex was just... a word. A word that made me very uncomfortable a lot of the time. Sometimes I think I'm a walking contradiction, and not in a nice yummy Starburst way either but more in a completely freaking annoying, who the hell am I kind of way.

"Pear?"

"What?"

"Are you okay, I mean it's not... you know it's not your time of the... you just seem pretty schizo,"

"Is sex really that big a deal?"

"Wh... uh... ..."

"I mean how do you know if you like it or not if you've never done it... but at the same time you're terrified to even think about it."

"I... uh... it, I really don't know what to say right now."

"I mean the only reason anyone wants to have sex is because we're all told it's this all mighty gift from the highest deity."

"Well..."

"and if it isn't really a big deal then why am I thinking about it all the time?!"

"I am very uncomfortable with this conversation."

"Stile I have walked in on you having a party with yourself so don't even start." I sat up, making sure he knew exactly what I was talking about. It was a very traumatic event for a twelve year old to go through.

"That was one time... … two times... okay three times but you should learn to knock!"

"It's like a live streaming sex tape in my head all the time." Well when it wasn't the worst most frightening horror film of all time anyway. I scooted back against the headboard and brought my knees under my chin, ignoring the pain I felt in my stomach.

"Just don't think about it then," he huffed, sitting down across from me Indian style.

"Really, I meanhas that ever worked for you?!"

"Then just do it and get it over with, at least there's someone who wants to have sex with you. I mean my status is total not up to me at this point."

"I'm not just going to throw myself at him, that would completely ruin anything we could have."

"Then stop obsessing over it, stop being such a guy!" he yelled, throwing a piece of lint at my face, hitting me square between the eyes.

"Is it totally horrible that I'm hoping for something bad to happen so I wont have time to think about it?"

"No... selfish yes... going to hell... possibly... … why don't you just think about your parents and everything they've done?"

"Because the last time I thought to much about that I took a hole bottle of aspirin with a bottle of vodka."i remembered that times, three years ago. Unfortunately it was one of the memories that was playing loud and clear in my head. It was possibly the worst way I could have chosen to end it. Feeling everything, slowly slipping into the darkness as my stomach tied itself in knots and my liver worked overtime trying to filter out all the toxins before shutting down.

"... ...Is it horrible of me to wish you still didn't remember that?" I knew how horrible he must feel about it. He didn't know anything about it and I know how much he wished he did so he could have done something to stop it, or at least been there for me after it was all said and done.

"No... I wish I didn't remember it too." when it wasn'tKate torturing me, reliving the fire, or seeing my brother hanging from that support beam, it was the pain and sadness I felt that drove me to want it all to go away. The feeling of not knowing who the hell I really was or where I really came from. The lie that my life had really been for thirteen years and not having my brother there to help me through it. I was too embarrassed to tell Isaac and I wasn't capable of talking to anyone else at that time. I just didn't have the tools to deal with all of those feeling then and I could have died because of that.

"Damn it I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay, don't need to hide the pills or the knives... but I am gonna get to sleep now, so..."

"Yeah okay, I'll leave you to it then." He walked out, taking very careful looks back to make sure that I was still there. I shouldn't have brought that up but I wasn't really thinking when I said it. I had no intentions whatsoever of offing myself or trying to off myself. I wasn't that person anymore and I had very extensive coping mechanism to help me stay out of that frame of mind. So I stripped down, throwing my clothes wherever they landed and crawled under the covers thinking of nothing but Riemann hypothesis and all the different ways to solve it. If the possibility of winning a millions dollars wouldn't help keep me distracted I don't know what would... but a word of advice, never go to sleep thinking of difficult mathematical problems because large letters and numbers end up chasing you with very big and sharp calculators trying to kill you.

* * *

><p>I pulled out of the hospital, hopefully for the last time as a patient, and headed to the drive threw. I wasn't asked but three growing puppies needed all the food they could eat... and it was in no way just an excuse to see Isaac. I ordered enough food for everyone, and then enough coffee to supply a Starbucks for a months, all for me of course. I stayed awake for about three hours trying to solve the unsolvable and then I was shooting out of a restless sleep, covered in sweat and in the throws of a panic attack two hours later... good news, I think I may be going through my blue period, Picasso would so jealous of me.<p>

I pulled up to the bus depot, or rotting mold central, where Derek was still insisting on living. I mean how could anyone stand to live in a place like this, especially with the super smell thing, I mean even I could smell the mold and rot. "Good morning all my lovelies!" I yelled down the stairs, everyone stopped what they were doing, different but all equally hilarious looks on there faces. It was like none of them expected to be seeing my face again so soon.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought breakfast, so that's another twenty five you owe me… … and I also wanted to celebrate. As of twenty minutes ago I am now free!" I lifted my shirt up to show everybody the hideous scars on my stomach. Not at all oblivious to the look on Isaac's face when he saw it.

"Well congratulations but we're a little busy right now?"

"Training for the Olympics?" There were boxes and crates laid out like some kind of obstacle course.

"I need to teach them everything I know."

"That shouldn't take long then… I mean you are seriously a horrible fighter."

"I let you win,"

"You didn't let me do anything."

"Oh really, wanna rematch?"

"I'm still not allowed to participate in gym so... no."

"You're just scared,"

"Just give me another month and I'll have you eating the mold on the floor." He just scoffed and went back to what he was doing while I handed out breakfast to everyone. I was avoiding Isaac and the little looks he kept throwing my way.

"What's going on with you and Isaac?" Vernon asked as I plopped down next to him on the stairs.

"So how are you liking being big bad beta wolf Vernon?"

"Avoiding the question okay… … I don't feel any different."

"Good, we've all had enough change lately and I would hate for you to change, I love you just the way you are."

"You sound like my mom."

"Never change Vernon Boyd, never change."

I sat back against the railing so I could watch everything that was happening below me. Isaac threw one more look over to me before taking off and jumping over all the obstacles that were set in his way. He didn't get very far before Derek was throwing him down on the ground. I just sat there and ate my French toast while Isaac got thrown to the ground try after try. It was like watching a movie and knowing exactly what was going to happen next. He just did the same thing over and over again and he acted surprised when Derek just threw him down. Part of me hated seeing him get hurt but another part of me, the part of me that loved a good spar, was truly and utterly embarrassed for his technique. But Isaac wasn't a fighter, he was a survivor.

"Does anyone wanna try and not be completely predictable," … well at least Erica was thinking outside the box, well mostly thinking with her raging werewolf hormones, but at least it was different than what Isaac was trying to do. "That's the last time you do that!"

"Why... cause I'm a beta?" I stayed where I was, enjoying the show, while everyone else congregated around Derek.

"No, it's because I have someone else in mind for you."

"Are we done? … I've got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac winced as he tried to sit up. I already knew that what ever Derek was going to do next wasn't good. The look on his face was just full of sass and condescension.

He knelt down and reached out for Isaac's arm, the poor thing had no idea what was about to happen. In a swift move Derek snapped his arm behind his back, breaking it no doubt. "Hundred and one... you think I'm teaching you how to fight... HUH?! LOOK AT ME! I'm teaching you how to survive!" When he kept his hold on Isaac I had no other choice but to get in the middle off them. Isaac had spent enough years at the hands of an abusive dick and I want about to let Derek continue on that pattern.

"Okay Derek I think that's enough." I got up and walked closer, just in case, "Derek!" he finally pushed Isaac away from him and stood back up.

"If they wanted us dead then why aren't they coming for us now... what are they waiting for?"

"I don't know... but they're planning something, and you two especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is you all need to learn everything I know... as fast as I can teach you." and he stalked off to his little wolfy den, moping no doubt.

"Well that was interesting… I guess I'm gonna head to school." I helped Isaac up, grabbing his unbroken arm since I knew the other one was still healing.

"Peri!"

"Or I can go console the giant baby,"

I headed into the empty car that Derek had just walked into and saw him 'sulking' in and empty seat. "Have you talked to your dad?" Well I wasn't expecting the conversation to go that way.

"At the police station, why?"

"It's nothing,"

"Derek why do want to know if I've talked to my dad?" Something was smelling fishy, and I wasn't in the mood for any kind of sea food.

"Does he know what's going on; does he know that you're still a part of this?!"

"Yes he knows, Derek what's going on?"

"After you were shot he threatened me, told me to stay away from you." That didn't shock me in the slightest. I bet they both blamed Derek for everything that happened, with me finding out the truth.

"What could my dad do to you, he's just a doctor."

"It's nothing Peri,"

"Derek I am sick of being lied to so tell me what's going on!" I wasn't leaving this spot until he told me everything, I was glued to his hip until he spilled.

"Before the fire… your dad worked with the Argent's."

There was no way in hell that that was the truth, Derek must have been fed some wrong information. "Wh… no… … no no that's… … my dad's not a hunter!"

"He wasn't like other hunters," god I hated that he sounded so freaking sure of himself. What he was saying wasn't possible. My dad was a cheesy nerdy doctor that liked comic books and model trains, he watched Doctor Who and Star Trek on repeat every weekend... he was not a hunter!

"No that's not possible!"

"Who taught you how to shoot?"

"My dad,"

"And who insisted that you take all of those classes; archery, karate, self defense…"

"My dad… but Derek none of that means anything." I mean he didn't even go hunting with his friends from the hospital.

"He was grooming you, making sure you were prepared."

"That doesn't make any sense… they went through hell making sure I didn't know about any of this."

"He still wanted to make sure you knew how to protect yourself… look I have enough to deal with, with the Argent's on my back, I don't need your dad making good on his threats."

"He wouldn't do that," none of this was making any sense at all. My dorky nerdy dad used to be a hunter.

"Still, I think it's best if he doesn't know that you've been coming around."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he stays away from you." Just when I thought I could sit down and have a civilized conversation with my parents, that maybe we could start to fix things. This wasn't something I needed to hear before a long day in hell. I hated going to school all pissed off. "Oh I have something for you," I dug in my bag, pushing my phone and iPod out of the way and digging through the ten folders and twenty notebooks that were starting to accumulate in there, finally I found the envelop with the blue tap on the back. The mystery note that Hendrix had left with me. With everything that had been going on I never found the time to give it to him but I figured now was a good time. I watched him turn the envelope over in his hands, confusion clearly painted on his face. "Jimmy left that with mine, said that I would know who it belonged to one day."

"How do you know it's for me, did you read it?"

"No... it was actually Isaac who finally helped me figure it out, the blue tape on the back. None of the other letters had anything like that on it, figured it must have meant something."

"And you didn't read it?"

"I would never intrude on his privacy like that. He obviously didn't want anyone else to read it, I mean I really wanted to know what was in it but I never read it."

"Thanks," for a minute the old Derek was there. The carefree kid that loved his family and loved being a werewolf. The kid that didn't know what it felt like to carry the world on his shoulders. It was only there for a split second and then it was gone. It was nice to see while it lasted but the sad truth was that none of us were those carefree kids we used to be. The real world had snuck up on all of us and bitch slapped the hell out of us. I left him alone with the letter and headed back out with the rest of group. I needed to get to school or I would end up with detention, and I didn't do detention. "Well it was good to see you all not trying to kill my other friends, I'm going to school now so I'll see you later... hopefully not trying to kill my other friends."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

He had heard everything Derek had said to her and he couldn't believe it either. David was like a father to him when his own was too drunk to give a damn. He watched her walk up the stairs and he could tell she was in a bad place; the way her shoulders were bunched up to her ears and the stiff posture. God he should be trying to help her through all of this instead of trying to guilt her into spending more time with him. He was okay with just friendship before so why was it so hard for him to except it now.

"What is your problem?" Erica asked, walking up behind him and watching the way he watched Peri walk way, her arms crossed over her chest. He didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"What?" he went back to cleaning up all the boxes and crates. Pretending that he wasn't just staring after his best friend.

"Are you stupid?!" she yelled, giving him a hard slap to the back of the head.

"Ow... what are you talking about?!"

"The only person that's ever treated any of us like normal people... you know pretty, used to have blonde hair, you've been in love with her since forever... ring a bell?"

"She's the one with a problem not me." god he was such a freaking idiot.

"Here's some advice, the girls never wrong... ... so what happened?"

"Our relationship is complicated and she would rather push me aside to help her idiot friend." he never understood why she spent so much time with Stilinski. He was just an annoying little twitchy brat.

"Well your relationship is complicated... and Stiles is more like her brother than friend... … and I may have hit him a little too hard."

"She's never put me before him, ever."

"Stiles isn't the one she kisses or the one that gets her hot and bothered... or the one that she's in love with."

"Because incest is illegal."

"And she loves you in a different non familiar way."

"I'm not taking relationship advice from you."

"Why?"

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"Just because I've never actually dated someone doesn't mean I don't know anything about Peri."

"What could you know about her that I don't, I've known her since I was five."

"And I've known her since preschool, and I'm a girl."

"Trust me I think I know her better than you."

"Because you've had your tongue down her throat, well so has Leslie Stint."

"Oh that was one time and it doesn't actually count." he had been so freaking jealous of the upperclassman ever since he heard about it, since he was never invited to any of Lydia's big invite only parties... and you know two girls making out.

"Just get your head out of your ass and be patient with her, you know how much she's been through lately."

"What if I'm sick of being patient?"

"Then give her an ultimatum and watch her walk out of your life forever... your choice." and with that she sauntered off, flicking her hair over her shoulder. He threw the box in the corner in annoyance and anger, watching Erica walk away like she was the all knowing oracle. He knew Peri way better than anyone else and he wasn't going to take relationship advice from someone like Erica Reyes.

"She's right,"

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?!" he yelled, throwing another box at the wall.

"Because your being an idiot." he was so cool and collected, his voice staying at one octave while he insulted Isaac. That's how Boyd talked to everyone, he was the level head in any group.

"Oh what and she's not?!"

"Yeah she is too... just let everything blow over and don't push her into something she doesn't want."

"I'm not pushing her,"

"Good... because if you hurt her... ... I'll hurt you." and with that he left Isaac to take out his aggression on the boxes and crates that he was supposed to be cleaning up. God why did his dad have to go and get killed. Things would be so much less complicated if he could just spend time with her, instead of only grabbing a few stolen moments and sneaking around so he wouldn't be caught and arrested. Things were supposed to be better with this new werewolf stuff, but instead they were worse.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hey Lydia... … Ms. Morel,"

"Peri,"

I really hopped Lydia knew what she was getting herself into intrusting Marin with her deepest darkest secrets. I knew she would get the help she needed because it was Marin's job to help people but I didn't trust the women as far as a I could throw her.

"Are you new or something?" I asked, eyeing up the very intense looking kid that was trying to chat Lydia up when I walked in. He looked so creepily familiar but I just couldn't figure out why.

"Wh... me?"

"Obviously you, did you just move here or something?"

"Uh... I..."

"Ms. McCormick!" I turned around when the receptionist called my name but turned back around to get an answer out of the new guy but he was gone. Okay where did the little weasel go? … oh well, he's obviously not that interested in making new friends. I went back to what I had come here to do in the first place. I needed to update my status so all the teachers knew that I was not at risk anymore. A clean bill of health from the doctor, and no more codling from the teachers... but still another two weeks before I can do anything in gym. Getting shot seemed to make people think you weren't capable of doing the same things other people could do... strange really.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I was hanging out with Scott on the staircase instead of in the cafeteria and we had been waiting for Stiles to arrive. Apparently he was on a very important mission for Scott and Allison. "So he's your messenger now?" I asked, pulling another sliver of cheese off my yummy string cheese lunch.

"I'm mostly making him do it to torture him, it's really fun to make him say some of this stuff." Just then Stiles came running up, taking a hit off his inhaler. How it must suck to be asthmatic.

"I hate you so much for this," I couldn't help but snort at the look on his face. Man it must be a bad one if he looked like he'd rather stick pins in his eyes than repeat what Allison had just told him.

"Just tell me what she said,"

"Okay... uh... … I'm so sorry about the other day, I'm trying," I leaned back against the rail behind Scott and Stiles trying to hold my laughter in. Watching Stiles deliver Allison's words of love for Scott was hands down the funniest thing I had ever seen. "We'll get through this... I know because I love you, I love you more than OH MY GOD, you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate."

"Come on, you are the only one we can trust," okay I was going to ignore that and file it under 'stupid things Scott says all the time', "is she coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes okay, message complete. Now tell me about your boss?"

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things they've hunted, like a book."

"He probably means a bestiary."

"What?"

"A bestiary."

Oh god I knew that look, it was the same look he got when were 12 and we snuck Wild Things into our movie night and the scene where Neve Campbell and Denise Richards started making out in the pool came on. "I think you mean bestiality." Sometimes I wondered if he was actually sixteen years old.

"Nope pretty sure I don't,"

"It's like the Encyclopedia Britannica of mythological creatures from all the different cultures and religions." I chimed in.

"How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?"

"Okay, you know your our best friend, your a creature of the night, it's kinda like a priority of ours." No, getting my life out of the shiter was my priority, and making sure my friends didn't kill each other or get killed... … oh and avoiding getting shot again.

"Okay... if we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is,"

"and who,"

"We need that book." They both said at the same time and then Stiles got up, Scott right behind him. I guess they really didn't care if they left me here.I went back to my string cheese, Capri Sun, and my copy of "Will Grayson, Will Grayson". I had a free period for the next hour and I didn't really plan on moving until my butt fell asleep, people could just walk around me.

… … ...

About an hour later I ripped open a bag of Cheeze-It's, god this book was so freaking good. I was so engrossed in what I was reading that I almost missed Stiles flying down the stairs and jumping over my legs. Where the hell was he going in such a hurry?

"McCormick your gonna break someone's neck sitting there."

"If they cant see me then they deserve what they get... I might just trip someone for some entertainment... Cheeze-It?"

"Then I guess I'll stay and watch," he sat down on the step above me, grabbed a handful of delicious baked cheese snacks, and stretched his legs out like me. "So have you talked to Jackson lately?"

"Not really, but I'm guessing he's still the same old prick."

"Always a four, it's just he wanted me to watch this video,"

"What video?" I closed my book, my interest peeked for some reason.

"I'm not really supposed to say, but it's just really weird."

"I promise Jackson wont find out you told me." I mean I haven't really seen him since I don't live next door to him anymore. That was a friendship that needed to be fixed as soon as possible

"He said it was a video of him in bed,"

"Like a sex tape?" I wouldn't put it past him but it also seemed pretty unextraordinary for something Jackson to do.

"No, here just watch it." He handed me his tablet, the video was already up. It was just a frozen picture of Jackson lying on a bed. I pressed play and started watching, no idea what I was watching, and feeling a little weirded out watching it.

"Is the whole thing just him lying there?"

"Pretty much,"

I kept watching, speeding through it ever other minute. All I was seeing was a half naked Jackson asleep. Why the hell would he record himself sleeping. The next time I let it play through I checked the time stamp, he recorded it the night of the full moon. The idiot actually tried recorded himself turning... only he didn't actually turn on the full moon. Why didn't anything happen to him... ... actually why didn't anything happen to him or Lydia. They were both bitten yet they're still human.

"What was he expecting you to find?"

"I have no idea but I've watched it twice and I haven't found anything."

"Hey Matt!" I yelled down the hallway when I saw the only other camera expert walking out of class. Maybe he could help us find something.

"Jackson's gonna be pissed." Danny whispered like he didn't think it was a good idea to involve someone else. He would be pissed yes but at the end of the day I'm sure he would want to know everything about this video more.

"When isn't he pissed, hey Matt can you help us with this video," we all gathered around the tablet, squeezing in so we could all see the screen.

"Is this what he used my camera for?"

"Looks like it... do you see anything off about it?" I asked, slowly skipping through the video. I was trying to ignore the half naked Jackson and focus on anything that could be interesting or abnormal.

"Wait, go back... … stop, do you see that?" Danny and I both leaned closer to the screen looking to where Matt was pointing. "Play it again," so I went back a few seconds and watched it again.

"A film loop," his hand was going from one place to another, someone had looped the film.

"At least two hours of the video is gone. Someone edited it out and looped it."

"Why the hell would someone do that?" I asked, maybe one of them could come up with a good reason.

"Why would Jackson record himself sleeping?" Matt asked back. It wasn't really a question, but if it was he obviously didn't know Jackson at all.

"Good point, well now you can take this back to Jackson... I have to get home and get my camera for the game." I collected my stuff and handed Danny his tablet back before I got up and popped my back, trying to get the feeling back in my butt.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime Danny boy."

… … ...

I was at my locker minding my own business when Stiles came crashing in right next to me, he looked like he was about to pass out. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"I'm... gah... I'm Scott and Allison's messenger boy." oh right, I totally forgot about that.

"Idiot,"

"Yeah, yeah I know... anyway we have a plan!" he gasped, taking a hit off his inhaler, just trying to do anything to catch his breath really.

"For what?"

"To get the bestiary."

"Oh right... … what is it?"

"Allison's going to get her grandfathers keys so I can look in his office tonight during the game and Allison's gonna look at her house."

"Well that sounds like a very well and thought out plan."

"Yeah and we need a favor from you."

"We?" it was starting to feel like I was the outside man in this whole scenario. Apparently nobody could trust me with anything now.

"Can you keep an eye on Derek and his pack, you know find out what they're thinking or planing." and there it was. Nobody had actually come out and asked yet but I knew it would happened eventually. To be honest I never actually thought Stiles would be the one to do it.

"No I cant... I already told Scott that Derek isn't HYDRA and I'm not a double agent."

"Come on, he's obviously up to something... and I don't trust him."

"Yeah and he doesn't trust you or Scott... actually he doesn't even trust me, and it would seem you and Scott don't trust me either." and it was starting to get pretty offensive and rude.

"No I trust you with my life, always will you know that... … it's just Scott thinks you'll side with whatever Isaac will do."

"I'm not a mindless zombie, I do have my own mind and I can make my own decisions."

"I know that... … so you're not going to spy for us?"

"No Stiles I am not going to spy for anyone... now I have to get home and get my camera for the game."

"He's right though, you would side with anything Isaac decided,"

"Stiles,"

"And that's okay, I get it really, and it's not an accusation or anything... it's not a bad thing either because I know that you could get him to change his mind if whatever he decided was bad."

God did I really come off as some kind of love sick puppy that just followed Isaac around doing anything just to get his attention. All of this name throwing and lack of trust was getting old and if they kept at it I was just gonna drop them all and let them kill each other. It was like I couldn't be friends with Scott and Stiles if I wanted Isaac in my life... and if I wanted Isaac in my life then I couldn't be trusted because I would only be thinking with my ovaries. God I felt sorry for the women who would eventually become the first female president.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … ... …

I really didn't want to be doing this but if I wanted to get an A in Yearbook then I was going to need my camera. I cant believe out of everything I forgot my digital camera. Here was hoping that no one was home right now.

"Peri?!" I heard her yell as soon as I stepped through the front door. Well there goes that marvelous plan.

"I didn't think anyone would be home," I side stepped her and headed up to my old room.

"I've been working from home for the past few days... … so how have you been?" she asked, sounding more than desperate as she followed me up the stairs.

"I'm sure you know everything that's been going on."

"Yeah your fathers been keeping me informed, how's Isaac holding up?"

"Well to quote him, 'Pretty bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great', and it's not like his dad's going to be missed so," I avoided looking anywhere near her as I checked my camera bag to make sure I had everything I needed... and I still couldn't look at her with out getting sick.

"Your father said you were going to come over one day so we could talk..."

"We're talking now,"

"Sweetie we need to get everything out there."

"Everything's pretty clear to me, you've been trying to control everything about my life ever since I was put into your arms."

"No I've been trying to protect you!"

"No Rose you haven't, protecting me would mean that you would have done anything to make sure I knew about all the dangers out there, like werewolves."

"Look I know you are beyond angry with us right now, but haven't you ever lied to protect someone you cared about?" she was picking at a raw nerve right now and I still wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with it without blowing up.

"I have to go." I pushed past her, getting out of that house a quickly as I could. I knew what she was trying to do but it wasn't going to work. I wasn't mad about the lying anymore because that would make me a massive hypocrite. No I was mad about the general lack of apology from both of them. They weren't sorry about lying to me my whole life or taking my memories away from me, no they were just sorry they got caught. I was also still pissed beyond compare, because no matter what, it is not cool to dig around inside someones head and take things out. Especially if that someone is a ten year old child or someone who had just tried to kill themselves. They used my vulnerability to take away the only thing a person holds most sacred and precious... and they just expected me to forgive and forget.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"McCormick a word?!"

"Yes Coach?"

"I expect these pictures to be nothing but the best, I need the people of this school to look back at the beauty that is the Beacon Hills lacrosse team, understand?!"

"Yeah Coach."

"And I heard that you were cleared today so I expect you to be in training for next year because if we do any less than win every single title I will hold you personally responsible."

"Coach I was kidnapped, tortured... and then shot... … I could have died..."

"That's not the track teams fault, I mean I'm glad your alive because you're the best on the team but still no need to punish the whole team for something that you did." Oh my god this guy was so serious right now. Coach was the living proof that having a brain to mouth filter was a good thing sometimes. I loved the man and his blunt way of speaking but sometimes he really did need to know when to shut up. "Understood?!"

"Understood loud and clear Coach."

"Good now go take pictures... Come on! Is that thing even a teenager, I wanna see a birth certificate!" I winced for the poor poor soul that just got body checked by the legend known as the Abomination. The kid was truly more terrifying than a werewolf. I avoided taking any pictures of the poor kid lying on the ground, I'm sure Coach would appreciate it more if I didn't immortalize the bad playing skills of his players.

Since the only thing happening one the field was a bunch of our guys getting smashed into the ground I looked around the crowd to see if I could find something to photograph there. That's when I noticed Allison looking my way, trying to see if she could get Stiles attention without tipping Gerard off. I looked over to Stiles and like I though he wasn't paying attention so I walked up behind him and flicked his ear.

"Sorry Coach but I have to borrow your bench warmer for a minute."

"Ow... what... ow let go!" I let go of his ear when we were far enough away from Coach.

"Are you forgetting something!" I nodded my head toward Allison when he didn't seem to get the hint.

"Oh... oh yeah, crap."

"Idiot," I made my way over to the other side of the bleachers. I was pretty sure that he could follow through with the rest of the plan from here.

"So you must be the yearbook photographer?"

"That would be me, smile!" I got off a few shots before she became camera shy and started hiding her face. "Beautiful, I think I'm gonna send these into America's Next Top Model." I climbed over the first few steps and took the empty spot next to her.

"You're too good to me sweetie."

"I'm just an honest person, sexy legs."

"Oh stop it now... … how are you holding up?"

"Never been better really."

"I'm really sorry about your uh boy... friend."

"If you mean my friend who identifies as male... thank you for your sympathy but there really isn't anything I can do about it."

"Well if it helps, I don't think he killed his father... there were a lot of people that hated that man, even before they found out what he was doing to that boy." oh they didn't even know the worst of it, Scott made sure to destroy that evidence. "And you two shouldn't have had to keep that to yourselves."

"I got the easy job, he was the one that actually had to live through it."

"But children shouldn't have to go through that."

"No they really shouldn't." I was really starting to get sick of people bringing all of this back up. It just made the guilt grow even more. I should have done something as soon as I saw those bruises on him but I was just a scared and angry twelve year old that was doing what her best friend had asked her to do.

"Oh, ahaha... WE GOT OURSELVES A PLAYER!" I jerked my head in the direction of the Coaches maniacal yelling to see Vernon climbing down the bleachers and putting on a lacrosse uniform.

"Oh fu," I closed my mouth when I saw the look on Melissa's face. I wanted to release the annoyance but I wasn't about to get my mouth cleaned out with a bar of soap either. I looked back over to where Vernon had left Erica and noticed no Erica was to be found. That's when I saw her heading off to the school, shit! "You know how to use a camera right?"

"Yeah,"

"Just get as many action shots as possible." I said shoving my camera into her hands and ignoring the confused look on her face.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Uh… I… I forgot something in my car?" I framed it more like a question but I didn't stick around for her to question me any further. Erica had just slipped off and there could only be one reason for her to grace us with her presence at all. Derek had put her up to something and now she was heading to the school where Stiles had just headed a few minutes ago.

I called Stiles, hopefully he would pick up. After the fourth ring I figured that wasn't going to happen, but then I heard a phone ringing down the hallway. It sounded like it was coming from the pool. Why was Stiles in the pool? I ran down the hallways and burst through the doors to see Erica and Derek standing in front of Stiles.

"What did that basketball ever do to you?" I huffed, trying to catch my breath.

"Stiles..." they ignored me and went back to whatever the hell they were doing.

"Alright... the thing was pretty slick looking, um... its skin is dark, kind of pattern," so he was trying to get information on the tale thing that was killing people. "... uh... I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough cause I have someone I really need to talk to... ... Uh alright fine, eyes, eyes are ah... yellowish and slitted... um... has a lot of teeth, oh and it's got a tale too. Are we good?" I noticed them both looking above us, like maybe there was something on the balcony directly above us. I stepped away from Stiles and in between Derek and Erica so I could see what they were looking at. Jesus christ, this thing was everywhere you never expected it to be. "… what? … … wait have you seen it," You could say that.

"Stiles,"

"You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." I pulled him over to our side and pointed up showing him exactly what we were looking at. The thing was even more ugly in person. It hissed at us, showing us all its nasty little teeth.

I jumped back when it lunged off the balcony and landed right in front of us, and as soon as it knocked Erica against the wall I took off not waiting for anyone to follow. I was the closest one to it and I wasn't going to wait around for it to claw me to death.

"Run!"I heard Derek yell. I looked back and saw him push Stiles back and as soon as his back was turned that lizard thing slashed at this neck.

"Derek your neck," I stayed where I was, waiting for them to get to me but apparently Derek couldn't walk. That thing must have used it's special little power. So here I stood watching Stiles trying to drag Derek around the pool... or you could say watching Stiles dump Derek right in the pool.

"Stile son of a b," oh great, things just got a hell of a lot more complicated. I made a move to where Stiles was but that thing was like a freaking ninja and it came out of nowhere, forcing me to go the other way. I reached into my back pocket to get my phone so I could call Scott or Vernon... someone to come and help us but it slipped out of my hand when that thing swiped at me, making me stumble over one of the diving blocks. I watched in utter horror as it crashed to the ground and broke into three pieces, the screen cracking like a tiny little mirror.

"Guys what am I suppose to do?!" I yelled, running around the pool, just trying to get away from it.

"Jump in!"

"I'm not getting stuck in the middle of a pool!" but I didn't really get a say in that. When I turned to look at Derek and Stiles the thing quickly shot towards me, grabbed my leg, and threw me into the pool.

"Peri!"

I broke the surface, spitting and spluttering water everywhere. Jesus christ this day just kept getting better and freaking better. I was now stuck in the middle of a pool with a crazy lizard thing circling us, probably wanting to kill us. Oh yeah and now I was bleeding out, jesus his claws must have went deep.

"Peri are you okay?!"

"Yeah yeah I'm just peachy keen!" I swam my way over to them, putting my arm around Derek, helping Stiles hold fat ass up. "What the hell do we do now?!"

"Can you two get me out of here before I drown."

"Your worried drowning... did you notice that thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water!" Why was it every time these two were in the same room they just had to flirt. I was cold and my leg was on fire.

"Okay... … I don't see it," I looked around before following Stiles, pushing Derek while he dragged him

"Wait wait wait stop!" We all turned to see the lizard thing stalking around the pool. It was just watching us, not even making a move to come after us.

"What's it waiting for?"

"I don't know,"

"I've heard you say that twice today... do you actually know anything?!" I swallowed another gallon of water, spitting it back out and trying to keep anymore from getting in.

"Is… is that… is someone bleeding?!"

"Yeah I think it got my leg," I panted, spitting the water out of my mouth again just for another freaking liter to flood right back in.

"Are you paralyzed too?"

"No… no I can still feel everything… Derek I think you might want to think about laying off of the pushups and weights." I turned to look at him and was hit right in the face by a spray of water. "What are you five?"

"Wait did you see that?"

"Maybe it cant swim... … what kind of reptile cant swim?"

"Maybe the person that turns into the creepy lizard thing cant swim."

"Whatever, I don't care if it can burp the alphabet... how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?!"

"Oh you have that new water proof phone right?!"

"Yeah but it is currently smashed to pieces over there!"

"Are you serious, jesus okay... … how about you two stay here, I get out grab the phone and then distract it so you can get out."

"NO!" Derek and I both yelled. I wasn't going to let Stiles risk his own life... not for anything in the world, never going to happen.

"Okay... okay I don't think I can do this much longer."

"No no no no no don't even think about it!"

"Can you just trust me this once?"

"NO!"

"I'm the one keeping you alive okay, have you noticed that." okay wait a minute, am I not in this pool too.

"Yeah, and when the paralysis wears off who's going to be able to fight that thing... you two or me."

"Okay so that's why we've been holding you up for the past two hours."

"If you don't trust me then I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why your not letting me go."

There was no way I could hold him up by myself so if Stiles did leave us here to get his phone we were both going to be doing a Leo DiCaprio in Titanic. "Stiles..." oh god he was going to it, for no other reason then to spite Derek for what just came out of his mouth. Damn it! "Stiles no!" my grip on Derek slipped as soon as Stiles let go and there was no way I could swim down and get him, not with my leg the way it was. Plus I was having a hard enough time keeping my own head above the water. "Stiles I am going to kill you so hard!" nope I was going periscope down. I tried to push myself up but it wasn't really working. I held my breath for as long as I could, just floating further and further to the bottom of the pool. I fought the sinking with everything I had but I had been bleeding out for the last two hours and I was really starting to feel the effects. When I thought my lungs were finally going to explode I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up. Oh sweet sweet O2 how I love you.

"Tell me you got him... aha ha,"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I cant stay up any longer, I need something to hold onto." he started to swim over to one of the diving boards, dragging me behind me but I knew that he wouldn't be able to hold both of us. "Peri?"

"Just goI'll be fine." he looked unsure but he finally started swimming without me. I followed but at a much slower pace. I was really starting to get more drowsy and nauseous but I fought it and pushed forward. "Stiles! Derek!" I pushed myself harder when I saw them both slip under the water... … Oh Scott thank god. He reached his hand down to help me out but I just pushed it away, "I'm fine, get that thing!" I laid my head down on the edge of the pool, trying to catch my breath. Jesus my leg hurt! I wasn't looking at what was going on but I could hear the crashing and the growling and then with one final crash of glass everything went quiet.

"Peri take my hand," Derek breathed, still trying to catch his breath.

"No I think I'm just gonna take a nap now." I whispered, rolling my head back down so my face was buried in my arms again.

"That's the blood loss talking, now grab my hand."

"Oh god I wish I was paralyzed right now," I moaned when he pulled me out of the pool and I felt the fire spread up my leg. I plopped down, lying on my back, reaching for my leg, I couldn't tell what was water and what was blood.

"We need to get that stitched up." Derek said pocking his knobby little fingers at it just making it hurt more.

"Just let me lye here and sleep."

"No that is the worst thing you can do right now... Erica give me your belt... …" oh I didn't know she was awake, "so this is probably going to hurt but I need to stop the blood flow."

"Whatever... jesus FUCK!" that was tight enough to cut the circulation off.

"I told you it would probably hurt, now lets get you up... Erica," I was probably making all of this harder than it needed to be but I just wanted to lye down and sleep for a million years so it was probably like hefting 120 pounds of dead weight.

"Okay, alright I can walk by myself..." I pushed them away when some of my dignity returned, "… where's Scott and Stiles?"

"They took off, talking about some book."

"The bestiary, I have to go... I need to see what they found." I pushed off the diving block and hobbled my way out of the pool and out of the school, using the lockers and the wall to help keep me balanced. When I finally made it out to the parking lot I saw them both huddling around a computer. "Did you find anything?"

"Oh god your leg,"

"It's fine, did you find anything?"

"I don't know," I walked up behind them as Scott clicked through the pages. It definitely wasn't in English.

"Is that even a language?" it was kind of hard to believe that he didn't know that that was Archaic Latin. Too bad I couldn't read Archaic Latin. I had a chance to learn it once but I passed it up to learn Portuguese

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?"

"It's called the Kanima." Derek said, sauntering over with Erica by his side. So he knew what this thing was the whole time?

"You knew the whole time?"

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is,"

"Or who it is... what else do you know?"

"Just stories... rumors."

"But it's like us?"

"A shape shifter yes but it's... … it's not right. It's like a,"

"An abomination?"

Everyone was quiet for a minute and when Derek turned to walk away I went to follow him. I mean there was no possible way I could go to the hospital with this thing.

"Derek... we need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argent's."

"You trust them?!" I know trust was a big thing for Derek but even I didn't trust the Argent's with something like this. Maybe Allison and maybe Chris but definitely not Victoria or Gerard.

"Nobody trusts anyone, that's the problem." and that was everyone's problem, mostly Derek's but it was still a big problem. "While we're here arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's killing people... and we still don't know anything about it!"

"I know one thing when I find it... … I'm gonna kill it!" well it seemed like those were his last words on the subject so I hobbled along behind them.

"Peri, where are you going?!"

"I don't want to argue about this right now… I need someone who can stitch this up because I don't know how I'm going to explain this to any doctor, and Derek is the only one who can do it."

"So you're with them now?"

"I'm not with anyone… look I have been bleeding out for almost three hours now so if you don't mind," I turned around and saw Erica waiting a few steps back. I grabbed onto her arm and I limped my way over to Derek's car. "I am going to bleed all over your precious interior."

The rest of the ride was quiet, with Erica still clearly shaken up about what happened and Derek being pissed off. I was just so freaking tired and light headed. The only noise in the car was Derek's big hands slapping my leg every minuted to make sure I wasn't asleep.

… … ...

"Here I found these in your car!"

"Thanks," I peeled my wet shirt off and drapedit over the chair next to the table, then I took my bloody pants off and threw them in a pile of old rotting wood in the corner "I think I should start billing you Derek." I sat down and stretched my leg out while Derek sat on the other side of me, threading a needle.

"Do you want some antistatic?"

"Just do it,"

"What happened?!" Isaac yelled as he rushed over to the little group around me. Where the hell was Vernon?

"Cut my leg holding this fat ass up for like the hundredth time."

"Why is your shirt wet?" he asked, picking my shirt up. God I couldn't handle the look on his face.

"AHHHH! … … because we got stuck in the pool for about two and half hours… GAAAA!" it was like getting waxed for the first time, only worse because it was a needle being pocked in and out of my skin.

"That thing cornered us, it cut her when it tossed her into the pool. Erica go get some crackers and juice, she lost a lot of blood in that pool and she's gonna be nauseous."

"JESUS GOD AND THE DISCIPLES!"

"That was the last one."

"So what was the damage this time?"

"Four, it wasn't big but it was deep... here take these." he shook a couple pain pills into my hand and then handed me a bottle of water.

"I could go the rest of my life without drinking water ever again."

"Here, the only thing you actually do have around here... I have to get home... … I'm glad you didn't drown." she handed me the crackers and juice and gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking up the stairs and out of the mold hotel.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone, try to eat that before you go to sleep." did he spend the last six years of his life at medical school or something.

"Your being awfully quiet over there." I twirled my finger, telling him to turn around so I could change into someclean warm clothes. "Something on your mind?"

"No... no just... … you got hurt again."

"Only twelve hours without stitches... you can turn around now."

"At least it wasn't that bad... here I'll take you to my 'room'."

"How can you sleep in this place?"

"Well it's not the Ritz but it'll do." It wasn't any different than the other parts of the mold hotel. I mean it was a little cleaner and there was a small mat lying in the middle of it but it was still dingy and dirty.

"And the smell?"

"I just ignore it... are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, it's late and I'm exhausted."

I sat down on the cleanest seat I could find and brought my legs up under my chin. Isaac sat down next to me and grabbed my hand, turning it over and drawing small little patterns on my palm and running his finger over the still red marks around me wrist. I laid my head down on my knees so I could just watch him. "It could have been really bad." he whispered, twining his fingers with mine. This was the Isaac that I remembered, the one that didn't take orders from anyone or pretend to be something he wasn't, my Captain America. "Don't get hurt again... ever again, please." I reached over with my free hand and pushed some curls off of his face, tracing the shadow under his eyes and then I moved down to his jaw which was jumping around. He was holding so much in right now.

"I wont as long as you don't too."

"... Erica and Boyd think I'm an idiot for being mad at you." he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, if he was a cat he would be purring right now.

"You're not an idiot, we're all entitled to be mad and your argument the other night was valid."

"So you are pushing me away?"

I couldn't stand the look in his eyes when he finally opened them to look at me, he looked so hurt. "... I'm terrified of everything lately. I don't want to ruin us but at the same time I just want... I just want there to be an us... ... like all the time."

"Is this a relationship thing or a... like a sex thing," I buried my head in my knees, hiding the absolute mega blush that had just over taken my face. It was one thing to talk to him about other people having sex it was something completely different when he was talking about us having sex.

"Oh my god... stop doing that!" I tried to push his eyebrow down because it was doing that annoyingly attractive thing it did when he was overly cocky about something.

"What?"

"Stop making your face look like that!"

"it's my face, I cant just go out and get a new one."

"Just stop!"

"Okay I'm being completely serious now... so it is about sex."

"… I have spent the last sixteen years of my life not giving a damn about it and now... … now it terrifies me more than anything."

"If we are a thing, if we are more than friends then I promise you that having sex is not an important thing."

"Of course it's an important thing Isaac, I mean maybe not to teenagers but sex is part of having a healthy relationship."

"Not for us it isn't... if we just spent the rest of our lives doing this I would be happy."

"I want to, I do, but... nothing makes sense to me right now." I wasn't being clear about this at all and it was so frustrating.

"Then lets not talk about us, I want you to tell me everything... everything that been going on in that over populated yet gorgeous head of yours."

"Over populated?"

"and gorgeous,"

"I love you... no I do," I felt like I had to really make sure he believed that. I may not have been showing it lately but I needed him to know that I did love him. "It's the only thing I am sure of right now. You're not like Derek or Erica, trying to be something you're not... ... you're still my Captain America."

"Then on behalf of the human race, I take on the mission to sit here all night and listen to everything that is keeping you up a night."

"That will definitely take more that one night."

"Okay, then we'll do this again tomorrow night. Now start anywhere you want."

"Okay... um... … I want you to tell me everything that been going on in your beautiful head. I'm sick of talking about my problems... I want to know more about Isaac Lahey." he just smiled that Lahey smile and scooted closer to me so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well the first five years of my life were uneventful and unimportant because one day a few months after my birthday my brother was forced to babysit me when all he wanted was to hang out with this older kid that lived next door. But lucky for him this kid had a little sister my age so they both decided to pawn us off on each other. At first I thought she was weird, thinking Loki was a good guy, but then... … then my life suddenly felt all important and very eventful because I had just made my first friend; an overly talkative and energetic, know it all, pigtail having little girl..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. I am going to start on the next Chapter ASAP!<strong>

**Leave your feedback, review, thoughts, questions, or whatever... I love you all and I love seeing what you have to say about this and everything else!**

**XOX**


	25. Chapter 20

**I just want to start by begging for your forgiveness. I know it's has been forever but my real life kind of got in the way for a few days which in turn kept me away from my computer. But I finally got this thing banged out, it didn't want to come but I eventually got it there. I don't really know how to feel about it, I like where it's at right now but I might feel differently once I go back and reread it. Anyway there is a moment in this chapter that just kind of happens. I'm not going to elaborate on it at all in this time. I'm kind of saving all of that for a later chapter but just know that it happens and you don't need to know Peri's thoughts on it at this point in time. **

**I want to thank the new favs, follows, and reviews that have come in, welcome new people to this interesting little story. It's most likely not the best writing you have read but I am trying my hardest and my writing is getting better, well in my opinion. I hope you stick around because I still have half of season two and season 3A and 3B left to get through. **

**So I have been saying for awhile that things between Peri and Isaac are about to get sticky... well sadly the time has come. I know it's sad but don't let it bring you down.**

**Okay the usual applies, I think at this point it is a given. Outfits will be listed below, I will also be adding a link to a video that might help you for one part. You don't have to watch it, but if you like classic Doctor Who, especially Tom Baker then you might want to watch it. The part that I have used however starts at about 1:15 and goes to 2:39. The episode is called 'Genesis of the Daleks'.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _126 /set?id = 121926314  
>www polyvore com  friday _classes /set?id = 108684178**

**Video: www dailymotion com /video /xw4vuy_gotd-06_shortfilms**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing but Peri's characterization and personality, I don't even own her face!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20<span>**

For the first time in weeks I actually managed to sleep longer than two hours, and not a nightmare in site. We stayed up talking, well I just listened, until almost three in the morning and neither of us woke up again until sometime aftertwelve. When I woke up he was just lying there watching me, in a slightly creepy way.

"Hey," I rubbed my eyes, trying to get my barrings. I hadn't slept that good in months. "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve thirty,"

"How long have you been awake?"

"About five minutes,"

"I'm starving... and freezing." I reached my hands out to him when he stood up, asking for a little assistance in getting up. It definitely wasn't healthy sleeping that close to the floor like that, I was sore all over.

"Well lets go see what there is... you can borrow some of my clothes." he pointed to the gym bag sitting in one of the empty seats. I pulled my hoodie off, shivering when my skin was finally exposed to the cold air. "I'll just be... I'll um... I'll wait out there." I slipped one of his shirts on and then checked my phone, Stiles had text a few times, the last one was early this morning. Apparently he had come up with a very good excuse for me being absent. Well that was one less problem I had to worry about. All the traumatic events that I've been through have finally started to get to me and I needed a little break from all the pressures of school.

Once I was completely dressed and sufficiently more comfortable I headed out to find Isaac. He was right where he said he would be, waiting right outside the door thingy, whatever you want to call it. He gave me a smile, took my hand in his, and led me to a little room on the other side of the building. "There's probably not a lot."

"What do you guys even eat?" I asked, digging around the cabinets in the little room that I'm guessing was once a break room for the people that used to work here.

"Whatever he brings back... which really isn't a lot."

"Shocking, the guy used to eat whatever was in arms reach... … so I guess it's peanut butter sandwiches and... … pineapple juice, pineapple juice seriously."

"It's weird that you know so much about him."

"Tell me about it, it's like I have two live in my head. Like I remember everything up until I was ten and then there's the life I lived after that... and now there's this whole new mixed up life running around in there."

"Tell me something from that time."

"Like something embarrassing about Derek?" I had many many stories that would no doubt embarrass Derek but I liked my throat where it was and had no intentions of having it ripped out by a pissed off alpha.

"Anything,"

"Well this one time Talia, Derek's mom, made me this awesome red cape to wear because when I played hide and seek with Derek he would be all wolfed out so we kind of made it like a little red riding hood kind of game... … and believe it or not he actually taught me how to dance too." I reminisced, thinking about the happier times while I fixed our breakfast/lunch/brunch. It was always better when I thought about the good things but it still hurt to think about them because none of the people in them were here anymore, well except Derek.

"No way,"

"Yup," I handed him a sandwich and then jumped up to sit on the counter so I could keep talking to him and eat at the same time, and my leg was starting to hurt."Laura taught me the importance of a smokey eye and a bold lip... she also taught me how to get a cheap and easy pedicure... … Talia started me on German and French, we would have two hour classes at least everyday... … and Robert, Derek's cousin, got me hooked on European soccer. We would play for hours before my parents came to pick me up... I learned a lot from them and then it was all wiped away." I shook off the negative and went back to eating my disgusting brunch, it would be so much better with bananas.

"So how did you keep all of that to yourself, I mean you used to just blurt out every secret Jimmy ever told you." he took a cautious step closer, stepping between my legs.

"I don't know, I'm sure I told some people but they probably just dismissed it as an overactive imagination."

"But you never told me about the family of werewolves."

"Because I never thought about that when we were together. It was just you and me, and then they took my memories, so..."

"I just find it hard to believe that you wanted to hang out with me when you could have been hanging out with werewolves."

"I don't know if you've hung out with any werewolves lately but they're kind of boring, and they never let me do whatever I wanted to do to them... I was Vada and you were my Thomas, only we had a happier outcome."

"It's really embarrassing that I understand that reference."

"No it's just another reason I would rather hang out with you." I grabbed his sandwich when it was halfway to his mouth and pulled him closer by the hem of his shirt, making his shirt ride up a little.

"You're so skinny," I giggled, pushing his shirt up and poking at his hip bone.

"So are you." he retaliated by wrapping his hand all the way around my wrist and pulling it over my head to show me the stick that was my arm.

"I know, I need to get back into training, pack those pounds back on." he grabbed my other hand when I kept poking at his stomach. He could be ticklish when he wanted. When he had my hand in his he started rubbing little circles around my tattoo with his thumb.

"Are you planning on getting anymore?"

"Ahhh... probably, they do say that you can never just stop at one and well I already have five so,"

"What are they again?"

"Well there's the heart... then we have my homage to Harry Potter and then my fifteen year old obsession with infinity and living forever... … then there's my obsession with music,"

"I don't think you've ever told me what this one stands for." he ran his finger over the one on the back of my right ear. "Sing me to sleep, I don't get it?" no one ever really got that one, it was a pretty obscure reference, I had to tell Stiles what it meant at least ten times.

"Hendrix went through this massive emo faze when he was like thirteen and all he ever listened to was The Smiths..." I tried to keep my mind away from the bad stuff, which is where it usually went whenever I thought about my brother. "He made me this mix tape, trying to introduce me to music other than N'Sync and the Backstreet Boys, and he put this one song on there like three times. It was Asleep by The Smiths... … and then when I was fourteen I read this book and the song was in the book..." I loved that book beyond belief and it just made since, it was Jimmy's favorite song and it was in my favorite book. "… I think I'm going to have to make you listen to it."

"Are you trying to say I have bad taste in music?"

"There's no such thing as bad taste in music, all music is beautiful... even if you do like Justin Bieber, which I'm not saying you do."

"Good cause I don't, and that would be an insult... … especially coming from someone who still listens to N'Sync religiously."

"Oh don't hate on my boys... … and don't think I forgot about that one time in sixth grade when you let me," He slammed his hand over my mouth as fast as he could. The event in our past that I was never aloud to talk about.

"No no no we don't talk about that, those are the rules."

"Oh come on Baby Spice, you didn't look that bad with your little pig tales and... tissue boobies." I squeezed his chest, like there was actually something there, remembering what he looked like after hours of hard work on perfecting the Baby Spice costume.

"Okay okay... we made a promise never to talk about it again."

"Talk about what, you getting your Spice Girl on, shaking your butt to Wanna Be... … I still have pictures of it you know,"

"I thought... you promised me that you burned them all."

"I would never make such a promise... … don't look at me like that," I pushed him away when he turned his, quiet literal, puppy eyes on me. "Stop doing that with your face!" I tried to push his eyebrow down. He always had a way with a devilish smirk and a raised brow but ever since the boost in confidence it had been even worse and I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me now; a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"What?! It's my face, it's how it always is."

"Exactly now stop it!" instead of pushing his back again I pulled him closer and latched onto his bottom lip. I knew I wasn't hurting him but it was still fun to be so free and open and maybe pretend that he was suffering a little, it's what he gets for having a face like that.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A few hours later:**

"Are we being one of those sickly annoying couples?" I asked pulling the peanut butter sandwich just out of his reach, giggling at the way he tried to take a bite and then would pout when I pulled it away.

"That depends on if you want to label us a couple." he grabbed my wrist so he could take a bite of the sandwich since I kept pulling it away at the last minute.

"You can call us whatever you want... as long as we're not one of those annoying couples." I took a bite from my sandwich and I could feel the glob of peanut butter sticking to my upper lip. One of the hazards of eating peanut butter. I stuck my tongue out but I couldn't seem to reach it all. "Did I get it?"

"No," he just laughed, apparently I looked down right laughable with a big glop of peanut butter on my face.

"What?" I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that. At first I thought it was because of the food on my face, but he didn't look amused. He just looked happy, a little smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye. "_Is there something on my face_?"

"Yeah," he pressed his lips to mine, sweeping his tongue along my upper lip, taking the salty sweet snack with him. I pushed my hands under his shirt and dragged him closer when he didn't pull away after a minute. I relished in the feel of his crazy unrealistically perfect skin under my fingers. I mean seriously what kind of teenager has skin like this.

"Can you two seriously not do that in here." Derek grumbled, finally showing his face. He was probably busy looking at himself in a mirror or working on his precious muscles.

"Oh did someone wake up on the wrong side of the dirt this afternoon,"

"Why are you even here, shouldn't you been in school right now."

"I've been through several traumatic events so I'm taking a much needed vacation." I swatted at Isaac's hands when he kept trying to push them under the front of my shirt.

"They actually bought that?" he mumbled, rolling his eyes, and pushing past us and opening up the cabinets.

"I am what you would call a teachers pet, I'm number two to Danny... everyone loves me." I slapped Isaac's hand away when he started toying with the string on my pants, well his pants. "Stop,"

"Nope,"

"You ate all of my food?!" Derek yelled, slamming the cabinet closed.

"Well I wouldn't call it food, just bread and peanut butter."

"And all the juice!"man someone didn't know anything about sharing at all.

"You know they have these knew things called grocery stores and they're just full of all the bread, peanut butter, and juice you could ever want... … there's a twenty in my bag." he just stood there, boring holes into the side of my head. Derek Hale was not a happy camper this afternoon and I wasn't going to let the power of the brow bring me down.

"His staring is making me uncomfortable." Isaac whispered, starting to crumble under the power of the alpha brow.

"Yeah it does that... fine I'll go and get you some more juice and peanut butter." I pushed Isaac out of the way and hopped off the counter, wincing when I felt the pull in my leg. I was starting to sense a pattern when it came to food, Derek Hale, and my money.

"I went and got your car earlier." he threw my keys at me, barely missing hitting me right in the face.

"Well thank you kindly young sir, I guess I'll be back... whenever."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It took me forever but I finally managed to make it out of the store and back on the road. I mean seriously who goes grocery shopping at like four in the afternoon, I had been gone so long that it was starting to get dark out. I was just so tired and looking forward to getting back to Isaac, back to what we were doing before grumpy cat interrupted.

"What the hell did you do?!" I yelled, dropping all of the bags and running over to Jackson who was jerking and twitching on the ground.

"Peri wait... let me explain."

"You poisoned him... what the hell is wrong with all of you?!"

"We had to make sure, this thing is killing people."

"I don't care what this thing is doing; you can't go around poisoning people!" I sat with him, running my fingers threw his hair and just making sure he was comfortable. "I'm taking him home when this wares off." I barely managed to get him off the ground without pulling my stitches, but I got him up and into the bus that I had slept in last night. I sat him on one of the empty seats and started packing my clothes together.

"Peri," he grabbed my arm, making me turn around and look at him which was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"Go away Isaac,"

"Please just look at me, Peri we had to make sure." he whispered, looking over at Jackson, trying to keep hi voice down so Jackson wouldn't hear him.

"If you don't let me go I will hurt you."

"Can we just talk somewhere more private please?" he whispered, side eyeing Jackson who was still slumped over in one of the seats.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere with you… now please leave."

"Come on you can't be mad at me… look last night,"

"I don't want to talk about last night…" I stopped him before he could bring it back to that. It was already painful to even think about it with this black mark now hanging over it. "Now please leave me alone."

"Peri,"

"ISAAC LEAVE!" I clenched my eyes closed, turning my back to him. I couldn't do this right now, I couldn't even stand knowing he was right there behind me. I needed to get as far away from him as I could. "… … I don't want to talk about anything with you,"

"Please just talk to me," he reached out to grab my hand again but that was the last thing I wanted.

"Don't touch me... don't ever touch me again."

"Peri please,"

"You ruined it Isaac..." I wasn't going to cry and I wasn't going to show how much all of this was really hurting me.

"We're trying to stop a killer."

"No, no your not."

"What?!"

"Eleven years Isaac... I have known you for eleven years. I get it I do, getting your own back, finally strong enough to stand up to the bully. Derek is trying to stop a killer, Derek is trying to cover his own ass... … but you... you and Erica are just exacting your revenge on the people that made you feel like nothing... you dragged him in here... did that to him... ... to make him feel the way he has always made you feel!" I knew I was right because he couldn't find anything to say to shut down my argument. I didn't have anything else to say to him and I didn't want to stay in this place any longer than I had to so when I saw that Jackson was starting to move again I helped him up the stairs and out of that place.

"I don't want to here anything you have to say." I barked at Jackson, just because I was helping him didn't mean I wasn't just as pissed at him. I finally pulled up to Jackson's house, waiting for him to just get out so I could be by myself. I didn't know how long I could keep this all in, and Jackson's big mouth wasn't helping the matter.

"You didn't sleep with that guy did you?"

"Jackson don't make me regret helping you."

"I really never understood what you saw in that guy... he's a freak."

"Jackson seriously shut the hell up!"

"I mean they would have killed me,"

"Yeah well I'm starting to see the appeal... now get out!"

"Hey don't be mad at me, I was the one who was dragged down there and poisoned."

"Maybe you should have kept your nose out of all of this, now get the hell out!" I yelled, finally fed up with everything coming out of his mouth. I just wanted to be alone to wallow in the shards of my life that had been exploding all around me. But honestly being alone was the last thing I really wanted, I just didn't want to wallow anywhere near Jackson. I needed to talk to someone, but it needed to be someone who wouldn't yell 'I told you so' as soon as they saw my face. There was really only one person I needed right now.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Change in POV:**

The last thing David ever expected was opening the door and seeing his daughter standing there looking like the puppy that was just kicked. "Peri?"

"I... I just," She stumbled over her words and he could tell she was having a hard time breathing. She had been prone to terrifying and violent panic attacks ever since she was a small child. He could see that she had been crying, it wasn't anything to obvious, just the slight red tinge of her nose and cheeks. When she couldn't find the words to explain why she was there she just collapsed into his arms and clung onto his shirt, releasing one loud sob after another.

"Hey hey, it's okay." he held her up in complete wonderment as to what could have caused his daughter to just break down like this. She didn't even break down like this when she finally found out the truth about everything.

"I'm so stupid," she sobbed into his shirt, clinging on to the point that he heard his shirt start to rip.

"You're not stupid, shhh."

"What's," he shook his head before his wife could say anything else. He didn't know how long this would last since their relationship has been so fragile as of late and he knew that his daughters feelings about her mom were bordering on explosive.

The whole night had been one shock after another but when she pulled away from David and ran into Rose's arms, it was something neither of them thought would ever happen again, "mommy." David didn't know who was crying more, his daughter or his wife, but he wasn't going to complain. He was so thrilled to see his family back together but he was also worried about his daughter and the state she was in.

"Why don't I go make us some hot chocolate?" Rose whispered, keeping the tears at bay, more concerned with what was going on with her daughter than anything else. Peri just nodded her head and let her mom steer her back into her dads arms.

"Let's go sit down." he guided her into the living room and sat down beside her since she wasn't loosening her grip on him anytime soon. He moved to paused the TV so they could have some quiet time to talk about what had upset her so much but she stopped him before he could.

"No, leave it on." she focused on what was playing on the TV and scooted back onto the couch.

"_**Well what are you waiting for?!"**_

"_**Just touch these two strands together... and the Daleks are finished... … Have I that right?"**_ She was engrossed in the show immediately, it was one of her favorite episodes as well as her favorite Doctor.

"_**To destroy the Daleks, you can't doubt it!"**_

"_**Well I do... you see some things could be better with the Daleks. Many future worlds will become allies just because of their fear of the Daleks." **_He just sat back and watched her talk along with the actors on screen. Whatever had her like this was slowly being pushed aside. Doctor Who always had a way of calming her down and making her feel better and it was nice to see that that hadn't changed.

"_**But... but it isn't like that!"**_

"_**But the final responsibility is mine and mine alone... … Listen, if someone who knew the future pointed out a child to you and told you that that child would grow up totally evil; to be a ruthless dictator who would destroy millions of lives... could you then kill that child?"**_

"_**We're talking about the Daleks, the most evil creatures ever invented. You must destroy them, you must complete your mission for the Time Lords!"**_

"_**Do I have the right? … Simply touch one wire against the other and that's it, the Daleks cease to exist. Hundreds of millions of people, thousands of generations can live without fear... in peace, and never even know the word Dalek."**_

"_**Then why wait... if it was a disease or some sort of bacteria you would destroy it, you wouldn't hesitate!"**_

"_**But if I kill, wipe out a whole intelligent life form... then I become like them, I'd be no better than the Daleks." **_she whispered along with her favorite incarnation, lying her head on his shoulder, and closing her eyes. All the events of the day finally catching up to her. Rose just sat the fresh cup of hot chocolate on the table and took the seat next to Peri, sandwiching her in-between them.

"_**Think of all the suffering there'll be if you don't do it?!"**_

The small family sat there for the rest of the night, keeping watch over their little girl, breathing a small sigh of relief that maybe this was a small step forward. It was obvious she was going through something bad but they weren't going to push her into talking, they were going to let her do this on her terms.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rose and David sat at the kitchen island just watching their daughter reacquaint herself with her two dogs. She hadn't seen them in almost a month and they were obviously a great comfort to her. "Peri are you going to stay for breakfast?"<p>

"I'm running late... thanks for last night, I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"No you didn't... we're just concerned... what happened?"

"Nothing I can't handle on my own, I'll see you guys later." and just as quickly as she had come back into their life she was back out of it, but maybe now they could start to slowly build things back up.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Change in POV:**

So I've made a lot of mistakes in the past few weeks; telling Isaac everything, trusting Isaac with everything, and actually believing Isaac was still the same guy he was before all of this. I broke my promise to stay out of all of this and now that I was so far in I couldn't just back out now so I would have to follow through and help Scott and Stiles out, but as soon as this whole kanima thing was over I was out... for good.

"Peri," oh god, the only reason I was actually okay with coming to school today was because I knew there was no chance of me running into Isaac. How the hell was he even here right now.

"Let me guess, you scared Jackson into recanting his statement?"

"Yes... I mean no... … Look the important thing now is I'm a free man."

"Good for you," I slammed my locker closed, narrowly missing his fingers, and turned to take my leave. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say and I really didn't want to look at his stupid smug face.

"Peri it doesn't have to be like this." he grabbed my wrist, trying to stop me from walking away. I was really sick of him just grabbing me like that.

"You made your decision now let go of me!"

"Peri,"

"She said let go Lahey." I could see him thinking it through, he was angry that someone was butting in and trying to tell him what to do and he wasn't the same guy that got pushed around anymore but he also wasn't stupid enough to actually do something that would make Danny stay out of it. He dropped my hand a turned on his heel, stomping off to his first class.

"... Thanks Danny,"

"Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Well it depends on what you define as hurt,"

"Welcome to the broken hearts club McCormick," I guess I was now officially a teenager now, I could check off having a broken heart from my list. He gave me a sympathetic smile and threw his arm around my shoulder, "come on I'll walk you to class."

"Just so you know this doesn't mean I'm going to let you in my pants."

"Damn my plan has been foiled."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Oh hey hey, did you know about Isaac?!" Stiles came rushing over to me, with Scott right behind him. Maybe I should have stayed home again today.

"Not until he cornered me at my locker this morning."

"So you had no idea about this?" Scott asked this time, an almost accusatory tone in his voice.

"No Scott I didn't and I'm really not in the mood to be called a liar and a traitor." I pushed past them and took my seat, getting my books and notebook out. It was time to do the impossible, focus on midterms and deal with the crap going on in this town.

"Hey testicles left and right, what the hell is a kanima?" Jackson asked, sitting next to me.

"Alright listen up, quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall might want to start their own study groups because tomorrows midterms our so profoundly difficult... I'm not even to sure I could pass it. Okay I need a volunteer at the bored to answer the first question,"

"Paralyzed from the neck down, do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"I'm familiar with the sensation."

"Wait why would Derek test you, why would he think it's you?" he looked over to me, silently asking for some kind of back up but I just raised my eyebrow. I wasn't going to help him lie his way out of this, he was the idiot that wanted to be apart of all of this.

"How should I know."

"Wait do they think it's Lydia?" I looked to my best friend who was standing at the board successfully figuring out the problem Coach had thoroughly picked out. I never really thought that it could be her but given the fact that she was bitten by an alpha and nothing had happened to her sure did raise a hell of a lot of questions.

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry,"

"JACKSON!" I nearly jumped out of my seat at the sudden intrusion. God I needed to find some kind of muzzle that would fit a grown man. "… Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Um... just an undying admiration for my coach."

"That's really kind of you, now SHUT UP... SHUT IT! … … anybody else?"

We all watched Coach walk away and when Scott and Stiles went back to whispering I went back to taking notes and trying to solve the problems on the board myself. I needed to put my personal issues aside right now. Derek was planning something for Lydia and after what he did to Jackson there was no way it was a good thing. All of a sudden there was a huge commotion from the front of the class. Lydia was writing something over and over again, in a frantic state, and then she started whimpering. All of a sudden the whimpering had turned into screaming.

I jumped out of my seat since no one else seemed to be doing anything to help her. "Lydia! … hey Lydia!" I yelled, trying to shake her out of whatever was going on. "Lydia!" she finally snapped out of it, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay then... anyone else want to try answering, this time in... English." Everyone stated laughing, because people are cruel and mean. I just walked with her back to her desk and helped her get her stuff and then walked her out of the classroom. She didn't need to be in there right now and I knew Coach wouldn't object.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I met back up with Scott and Stiles as we both headed into Chemistry, where apparently this was all going to go down. They must have switched their schedules around just so they could do this. "Derek is not going to kill her without proof."

"So he tests her like he did with Jackson right... but when and where?"

"Well I think here and now." I pointed to Erica and Isaac who had just came in through the other door. They looked to Lydia and then we looked to Lydia. Scott and Stiles got there first and I just took my usual seat towards the back, Stiles handed me my bag when I walked by.

"Einstein... once said 'two thing are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe'." That's not exactly how the quote goes but I wasn't going to stop the little pep talk he was having so much joy delivering. "I myself have encountered infinite stupidity," he patted Stiles on the shoulder, so obviously that little remark was for him. "... so to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments..." I could feel Isaac's eyes boring into the side of my head but I just stared straight ahead and focused on what Mr. Harris was saying. "Let's see if two heads are indeed better that one... or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica take the first station, start with..." all boys were brainless zombies who only thought with their little brain... and I wasn't saying that because I was feeling a little bitter and hurt from my own experience with a brainless zombie who just followed around his master like a little puppy. "I didn't ask for volunteers, put your little hormonal hands down. Start with Mr. McCall, alright next two... Ms. Argent with Ms. Martin, Ms. McCormick you're with Isaac..." great, just freaking great. I should have just skipped again today. I ignored him when he took the seat next to me and continued on with the experiment.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" he whispered, boring holes into the side of my head, imploring me to look at him or talk to him but I was stronger than that and I wasn't going to give in.

"Well we don't really need to talk to do this." If I just focused on the experiment and not on his stupid face then I could get through the next few minutes.

"Look I think after the other night... ... we need to talk!"

"Why, I mean it's not like your trying to kill my best friend or anything." that night had been the best thing to happen since all of this started and now it was just completely blacked out by what he did to Jackson the next day, and I didn't want to think about how badly it still hurt.

"You shouldn't listen to everything Scott and Stiles tell you." I cant believe he was actually trying to convince me he wasn't doing Derek's biding again. He must really think I'm that stupid and naive.

"Don't insult my intelligence Isaac, I saw what you did to Jackson last night... you would have killed him if he was the kanima… … stay away from Lydia."

"I don't want to talk about that right now… I want to talk about us." I knew I shouldn't have looked at him or anywhere near his general vicinity. I was sucked right back in with his blue eyes that were overflowing with pain and sadness. What the hell did have to be sad about, he made his bed. "We were moving forward Peri, finally being honest,"

"Like you telling me that Derek wanted to snatch up Jackson and poison him... that's some real honesty right there."

"Okay so we _both_ have to work on the honesty thing but you can't just throw away everything, not now... ... I love you." He swept he thumb across my cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't do this, I couldn't sit here and listen to this, have him touching me like that... I needed to get as far away from him as possible.

"Mr. Harris may I be excused?!"

"Uh sure... are you okay, you don't look very good?"

"I'm fine," I collected my stuff, pushed past him, and got out of that room as fast as I could. I could feel my lungs starting to shrink and I knew I was about to have a panic attack. He couldn't just say something like that, it wasn't fighting fair. I was entitled to be mad at him, no matter what his reasoning behind what he did to Jackson. It was my right to feel angry about it but he just wouldn't let it go, wouldn't give me space to think about everything.

I rushed into the nearest bathroom, stumbling to find a smooth flat surface. There were black spots in my vision, I was so close to passing out. I splashed some cold water on my face just trying to bring everything back into focus. I stumbled into the handicap stall so I could have room to breath. I sat in the corner and put my face against the cold wall. _'No Peri you stop this right now! You are above this! Trivial high school drama has never and will never be a part of your life! If Isaac wants to follow everything Derek says then that's his choice and you can choose to have nothing to do with it. Just keep them from killing Lydia, stop whatever is killing people then move forward with your life and stay far far away from it in the future. Panic attacks and anxiety are the old you, the you that couldn't deal with the real world, they are not who you are now. You don't need him in your life anyway and he obviously doesn't need you anymore. Just calm down, move forward, and stop acting like a sniveling little baby!'_

… … _..._

I had finally gotten my breathing back under control. I was almost ready to face the rest of the school again when someone came barging into the stall, hills clacking in that annoying way. "What do you want Marin?"

"I thought I would check on you before my next appointment. You had a panic attack during class?"

"I don't know if I should be appreciative or just pissed off... … what do you really want?"

"Is it that hard to believe that I actually care about your well being?"

"Yes, look my 'well being' doesn't have anything to do with maintaining the balance. This has nothing to do with what's going on out there okay, this is all 100% human problems."

"Your relationship with Isaac Lahey?" okay she was starting to over step massively. I didn't need an emissary or a shrink.

"Which is none of you business Marin... I don't need your emissary counseling so why don't you go back to listening to the woeful tales of the other students." I grabbed my bag and pushed my way past her but I forgot how quick her reflexes were and before I knew it she had grabbed a hold of my wrist and jerked me back in front of her, no doubt leaving a bruise behind.

"Contrary to popular belief I do actual care about your well being Peri, I've always liked you and your bull headed view on the world." It was like we were having a staring competition. I didn't believe anything she was saying for one second.

"Well dully noted now can you please let me go." She dropped my arm and I just pushed past her again, this time actually making it all the way out of the bathroom. Marin didn't care about anyone other than herself and that's what made her so good at her job.

I had a free period next so I made mt way to the library, hopefully to get some studying done. I spotted Danny and Jackson sitting at one of the tables so I decided to join them. I sat down across from Danny and put my legs up on Jackson's lap. I was probably supposed to be helping Stiles, Scott, and Allison but with Lydia in a session with Marin there really wasn't much I could do, and I really just wanted the normal company of Danny. Not long after I sat down Matt decided to join us.

"So who do you know that can get into your house?" so Jackson was still caught up on this stupid video.

"What do you mean, like break in?"

"Or someone who has a key... who also knows how to edit out two hours of footage out of a tape, and knows how to loop it."

"I could do it, I write my own software and I know your mom forgets to lock the kitchen door."

"I could have done it, only I actually have a life."

"I could have done it too considering it's my camera... actually we could have done it together..." he looked over at Danny obviously leaving me out since my little remark was just a smart ass reply to how stupid this whole thing was. "… alright I gotta get to my next class but I'll be back later to help if you guys want it."

"Definitely..." poor Danny had a little crush on our resident weird photographer, how sweet. "… what?"

"Got a little crush going on there?"

"No,"

"Danny and Matt sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G..." I sang, sharing a smirk with Jackson.

"Shut up! … … Doesn't matter anyway."

"Why's that?" We both asked, amused by how obvious Danny was being about his little crush.

"Because if you haven't noticed he's completely obsessed with Allison, so whatever... Anyway this is gonna take a couple hours," I opened my history book since I didn't have any interest in what they were talking about but I did care about passing my finals.

"So you can't tell me who did the editing?"

"Is there anyone else you know who can get into your house?"

"... Yeah actually I do." I looked up when I noticed how on edge he sounded and saw him staring down Lydia who looked like she was about to claw Stiles face off. He got up and followed them to wherever they were going.

As soon as I went back to all the fascinating facts about Churchill and Hitler I felt my phone vibrate; _'They tested Lydia and she didn't pass, Scott's trying to talk Derek out of it before the end of the day. Allison and me are going to take her to his house now,'_ and then another one about a second later, _'your boyfriend is a giant bag of dicks by the way!'_. Well I couldn't argue with that. I went back to studying but I couldn't focus on World War II when all I couldn't think about was the civil war that was breaking out right here in my real life. Derek was sicking his little puppies on Lydia and I don't thing anyone was going to talk him out of killing her. The person I loved more than anything in the world was just going to follow his orders and try to kill my best friend. There was no coming back from this; it was all forward to a very dark, war filled future.

"Hey are you okay?" Danny asked, looking up from his work and snapping me out of my head.

"Uh, yeah yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"You know what I would really love... … I would really love it if people would stop asking me if I'm sure about how I'm feeling!"

"Okay it's just... you're crying."

"No I'm not, I just have a large stick in my eye... there's a book I need for a paper." I got up and headed for the least populated stack so I could get my self straightened up without people gawking at me. _'Just snap out of it and stop crying like a child every time you get upset! Be a freaking ADULT!' _I just grabbed the first book I could find and went back to the table. "I'm fine," I barked before he could say anything else and then I went back to studying... … 'The Communist Manifesto', Karl Heinrich Marx, well I guess I would be learning about the father of socialism, what kind of school carried 'The Communist Manifesto'? Well at least this will keep my mind off everything.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Matt joined Danny and I almost an hour after he had left and I was knuckles deep in this book, so freaking intrigued. No one said anything, Matt went to looking at something on his tablet while Danny and I kept doing what we were doing before. I never knew I could be so intrigued my communism. I sent a quick text to Stiles and Scott before trying to delve back into my book.

"That is so bizarre."

"What?"

"Uh, my camera's having some kind of glitch slash meltdown." I closed my book and leaned over so I could see the pictures he was talking about. It looked like the pictures from the lacrosse game but I couldn't tell who it was.

"It's a lens flair."

"Yeah but it's only happening to one player... ... McCall." Yup, that would make sense. Scott's knew werewolf eyes doing the whole reflecting lights thing that animals eyes do.

"It just looks like a basic lens flair to me." cover it up as soon as possible, that's all I was thinking.

"But why would it only be happening with one person?"

"No I'm telling you it's just a lens flair from the light behind him." I got up so I could get a better look and I leaned over him to point out the outside lighting source that could be responsible for the flair effect in the pictures. I was hoping I was being convincing enough. I mean it wasn't enough evidence to actually prove anything but it was better if he didn't even start asking questions. "See he has a light behind him in all of them... and you also have to consider the other people taking pictures, maybe you just caught their flash."

I was suddenly pushed out of the way and Matt was being pulled out of his chair. "Where is she?" I guess Scott's amazing persuasive skills didn't work.

I grabbed the hand that was clutching onto Matt's shirt and gripped it as hard as I could. "Now Isaac why don't you let the nice boy go…" He dropped his hold on Matt and walked further into the library with Erica, sniffing around for her sent. "Sorry about that, his time of the month!" I grabbed my stuff and turned around, planning on leaving the library and heading over to Scott's so I could help the others but I was pulled into one of the aisles by the door.

"Where is she Peri?"

"Let go of me!"

"She's dangerous Peri…"

"She's also my best friend, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else lay a single finger on her."

"You've seen what she's done… she cornered you, Derek, and Stiles in the pool…" he leaned closer so he could whisper the last part, "you almost bled out in that pool!"

"Isaac if you don't let me go I will have to hurt you." I pulled my little knife out of my pocket and held it where he could see it.

"So you're gonna threaten me and protect a killer."

"If you kill her Isaac, you'll be no better than what your hunting… now let me go."

"Fine if you won't tell me where she is... ... at least talk to me…"

"You made your decision… if I knew what kind of person you really were I wouldn't have... ... I thought you were different… but you're no better than Derek!" I shoved him off of me but he just pulled me back.

"What's going on with you and Matt?"

"I've known him since kindergarten, he's a friend." I pulled back and walked away. I had to get to Scott's now! I pushed my car as fast as I could but I had learned along time ago that it just wasn't capable of it. I was going to have to pull the bike out of storage. I barked a block away from Scott's just in case someone was following me and I made my way through the neighbors back yards. I realized a little to late how absolutely ridiculous I looked but there was no going back now.

Lucky for me and a stupid move for them, someone had left the back door unlocked. "What did I miss?"

"AH! … God... where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry but I had a little run in with the leather twins... where's Lydia?"

"Upstairs with Jackson."

"Jackson... why is Jackson here?"

"Who cares, we have more important things to deal with right now." he pulled the curtains back and pointed out the window. I leaned across him and there standing on the other side of the street was all four of them in all their leather glory.

"So what's the plan?" I noticed the small crossbow in Allison's hand and suddenly felt stupid, why didn't I think to bring something other than my puny little knife.

"I... I think... I think I have to call my dad."

"But if he finds you here you and Scott,"

"I know."

"As much as I hate the idea of working with them... I think she's right."

"Stiles they're not here to scare us,"

"Yeah there here to kill Lydia."

I decided to go get my own window so I went to the living room. They were just standing there, waiting for something... … what the hell were they waiting for. They had to know Scott wasn't hear yet and that would seem like a perfect orotundity to actually do something.

"I got an idea..." I hear Stiles whisper from the other room, "… shoot one of them!"

"Are you serious?!" Allison and I both whisper yelled back. I mean I was all for shooting Derek, not kill him... maybe just seriously injure him.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves so let's do it... or at least give it a shot right?"

"Okay,"

"Look they don't think we're gonna fight so if one of them gets hit I guaranty they'll take off... so just shoot one of them."

"Which one?"

"Uh... Derek, yeah shoot him... preferably in the head."

"Maybe not in the head... but like somewhere that will hurt very badly." I offered, joining the group again.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow then Derek definitely can."

"Uh okay then shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two?"

"No I mean three..."

"Where's Isaac?" I stepped on the other side of Stiles hopping to get a better look but I still couldn't see him. I saw Allison taking a few steps back and raising her crossbow, I highly doubt it could do any damage from this far away and through glass but that didn't really matter. Stiles and I both turned around when we heard all the noise and it was Isaac... and he had just thrown Allison to the ground. Stiles was next when he charged after him. It was time to make a decision, help Stiles or help Allison. "Allison are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Go get Jackson and Lydia, I'll... I don't know but I'll do something!" I helped her up and then turned back to the living room where Isaac was backing Stiles into a corner. He reached down and grabbed him his jacket, hoisting him in the air before slamming him back down to the ground. "Isaac let him go!" I yelled, jumping on his back, trying to pull him off of Stiles. We were struggling for control, he was trying to shake me off, and I could tell he was already losing control and letting the wolf take over. He smashed me back into a wall over and over, trying to get me off of his back. I could feel all the air being pushed out of my lungs and I was having trouble getting my breath back. "Isaac!" I wheezed when he started back to Stiles. His head snapped back to me and his eyes were an amber color, the same as Scott's, but he wasn't fully transformed. "Isaac please stop!" I begged, still trying to get my breath back. He stalked over to me, grabbed me by arm, picked me up, and pushed me back into the wall behind me. "Isaac you have to stop, please."

"Tell me you don't hate me,"

"I I... I don't... I don't hate you," I could see the fear and pain in his eyes and I knew that I was pretty much just looking at my own reflection, that the same fear and pain were in my eyes too. I knew he wasn't a bad person, that he was just doing whatever Derek told him, and I knew Derek was just scared, that he felt responsible for what was going on. I looked deep into those amber eyes, "Forever and ever."

He leaned his forehead against mine, we were still looking into each others eyes, "Forever and ever," he whispered back and then it was all over. I heard Scott let out a feral growl before he pulled Isaac away and threw him into the other wall, knocking him out.

"Scott you didn't have to do that!" he picked Isaac up by his jacket and I noticed that an unmoving Erica was lying by his feet. He dragged them both to the door and threw them out. "You didn't have to do that either." I followed him out with Stiles and Allison right behind me. I felt like this was some kind of defining moment, lines being drawn and sides being chosen, and it was something I had been trying to avoid for weeks now.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an omega... you're already and alpha... of your own pack... … but you know you can't beat me." I avoid Derek's gaze as it passed over me, obviously I had chosen a side and he wasn't happy about which side that was.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here."

First it was the sirens and then it was the noise coming from the roof of the house and when we looked up there it was. The evil, ugly lizard thing that has been trying to kill us. Was Derek right, was Lydia the kanima. I think we were all pretty shocked when the girl in question came stumbling outside. What the hell was going on?

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" She yelled, but we were all focused on the kanima... … and the fact that Jackson was the only one absent from our little group. Holly mother of Christ and Lego Jesus.

"Jackson?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed that, if you didn't then feel free to let me know.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! I just love reviews, they make me smile and give me a little extra umph to forge ahead to the next chapter.**

**I love you all so very much!**

**XOX**


	26. Chapter 21

**I am so so so so so so sorry that this took so long and it probably isn't even worth the wait. The only excuse I can give you is; 'Who is the Benefactor', and Orange is the New Black. Those two thing took up about three good writing days and another one to make up on all the sleep I lost. So I'm sure you guys can forgive me for that. I can't apologize enough for the delay and the fact that this chapter probably isn't worth the long wait.**

**On a plus side though I got an amazing comment from one of you lovely lovely readers that just made me freak my freak. One of you gave Peri and Isaac a ship name and I never thought I would ever experience how something like that feels. Now I do though, and even all these days later I'm still freaking out about it and gushing and blushing and geeking... I am just flat out FREAKED! In a good way.**

**Anyway here is the next installment, sorry to say that there is really no Isaac/Peri in this. I think it's pretty obvious why, with the story line in the show and this story there just wasn't anywhere I could fit it in. Plus it's a pretty sticky situation between the two right now. But I promise more interaction is to come, you may not like it but it has to be done.**

**Okay so the usual applies; outfits posted below.**

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / friday _classes /set?id = 108684178  
>www polyvore com  untitled _114 /set?id = 118413579**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 21<span>**

While Peri and her friends were watching Jackson Whittemore scale the roof of Scott's house, on the other side of town David and Rose were just sitting down to dinner. A quiet dinner like the last month since Peri had decided to keep her distance and move in with the sheriff and Stiles. Of course they had both been keeping an ear out, making sure they were up to speed about what was going on but neither of them had any idea that it was reaching the climax as they sat there eating their pasta primavera and sipping their red wine.

Two bites into their meal there was a knock at the door. A small part of them hoped that it was Peri but they knew she wouldn't just show up without any waring, not again. "What are you doing here Chris?"

"I'm here to talk to David." she could see the butt of his gun sticking out of his jacket and the way he was standing there just screamed 'business'. She didn't have a good feeling about seeing him there on their door step like that.

"Can I help you Chris?" David walked up, relieving his wife of having to deal with the loose canon hunter.

"We need back up, got a call about ten minutes ago reporting a bipedal lizard running across the freeway."

"And why would you think I would care about that?" he put his best poker face on. He was only going to get involved if his daughters life was in eminent danger.

"Because your daughter is up to her neck in whatever this is."

He thought about it for a minute, weighing all of his options, about to tell him to screw off but then he got a text. It was Peri so he knew it had to be important; '_whatever you do stay inside tonight, the kanima is on the loose!'... _"Give me five minutes," he closed the door in his face and headed up to the study, already going over the things he would need.

"David what are you doing?" Rose asked, sticking to him like glue. She watched every move he made, staying quiet the whole time. She watched him take out two guns, followed by extra clips, and then he made sure to slip his switch blade into his pocket. She watched and she stayed quiet but as he slipped his jacket on she couldn't hold her tongue anymore. "David this family cannot get involved again!"

"Rose we're already involved, we've never not been involved. We were just kidding ourselves, trying to play happy family in the suburbs."

"Now I know where our daughter gets her creative way of talking. David I don't like the idea of you working with Gerard."

"I'm not working with Gerard, but this whole things is going to escalate out of control... and I know something that they don't." he threw back over his shoulder, snapping his little notebook closed. He had made sure to take notes on every person that Derek had decided to recruit or whoever had been bitten; Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd... … Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore.

"What?"

"The two possible people it could be. There have only been two unaccounted alpha bites in the past couple months, Jackson and Lydia. That's why I have no other choice but to get involved..."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jackson Whittemore is the kanima, the annoying kid I grew up next door to is a murdering shape shifting lizard thing, well he's a shape shifting lizard thing that is being controlled and told to kill... which is about ten times more terrifying. The part of me that was holding out for it to be someone from out of town crumbled when Lydia came rushing out of that house and Jackson was no where to be seen... well until he crawled into view on the roof.

"Will you please sit down before I accidentally throw you through the window!" Stiles yelled, taking a sharp turn. We had been trying to chase this thing for the past five minutes, Stiles speeding down the road at break neck speeds. I just turned back around and went back to digging through the junk in the back of Stiles' jeep. I finally found what I was looking for, Stiles gym shoes. The rest of the night was shaping up to be a long one with hella running and I wasn't going to be running in heels. I ended up over turned when Stiles sped around the next turn but I still managed to slip my shoes off, kicking them somewhere into the black hole of the blue beast. As I was slipping on the last shoe I suddenly went flying into the door, "what do we do now?" I didn't stay to answer him and neither did Scott. I was out of the door almost as fast as he was and slipping through the locked gates, I wasn't quite smooth enough to jump fences yet.

Scott had the added advantage of the werewolf speed but I could still run my ass off if I needed to, even with four stitches in my leg. I could see him a few feet ahead of me but I knew this part of town better then him so I slipped into one of the alley's taking a short cut to where I knew this thing was most likely headed. The fist thing I heard was the sound of an entire clip being emptied which just made my stomach drop out from under me... and then it was all quiet. I pushed myself a little harder and made it to an opening. Chris was standing in the middle, his car light shining bright behind him, and the kanima was standing there too. "Chris behind you!" but it was to late and he went flying into the concrete beam, wincing in pain. This was one of those times that I wished I had a weapon handy but I was sadly way to unequipped. "Are you okay?" I couldn't really see where the thing was but it wasn't trying to rip my throat out so there was that I guess. I squinted into the beams of light, trying to find the thing but all I could see was the silhouette of Gerard and Jackson. "What the hell," he wasn't doing anything, neither of them were doing anything. Something was very off about the picture in front of me right now and I had no idea what it was. Then it was over as soon as it started, Scott came barreling in, tackling Jackson to the ground, glancing back at Gerard, and then taking off after him again.

"Peri?!" what the hell... I told him not to leave the freaking house and here he was with Gerard and Chris. I so wanted to be mad at that but there was something more important that I needed to handle right now.

"Ah dad hey... um... I'm just... I'm just going to borrow this..." I pulled the switchblade out of his pocket and ran after Scott. Hopefully I wouldn't lose him... ... luckily he wasn't far ahead of me. I kicked it up to the next gear, pushing my body further than I think I ever have. I lost sight of him for maybe a minute but then there he was, peeking around a building like he was looking for something.

"Jesus!"

"Sorry sorry..." I bent over trying to catch my breath, stretching my leg out when it started to cramp. "What's going on?"

"Oh my god!"Scott and I both yelled when Stiles came barreling in, scaring me so much that I nearly fell flat on my ass.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... did you see where he went?"

"No I lost him,"

"What you couldn't catch his scent?"

"I don't think he has one."

"Alright any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone!" I just watched them go back and forth like a tennis match, just bent over trying to catch my breath. God I am so out of freaking shape.

"... Ah that explains the claws and the fangs, and all the... good it makes perfect sense now... …" queue bitch face from Scott, Stiles and I were a lot a like, we used sarcasm as a defense mechanism. "What Scott, come on, I'm a hundred and forty seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone okay sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help me find it."

"Not it Scott... that's Jackson okay." I chimed in, we all needed to remember that it was Jackson only someone was using him as there little killing spawn.

"I know, I know,"

"Alright but does he know that? … Did anyone else see him back at your house?"

"I mean... I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah that's just the thing, how did he pass the test?"

"Yeah?" that was definitely a conundrum.

"I don't know!"

"Maybe it's like an either or thing... Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom right?!" I finally got what he was saying and then most of it started to make sense.

"Yeah yeah, okay so... ...when is the kanima not actually the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson."

Stiles started backing up, hitting me in the arm, trying to get mine and Scott's attention, "Uh... dudes... … you see that?" Scott and I both looked to where he was pointing. Jackson was climbing into one of the windows above the club.

"He's inside,"

"What's he gonna do in there?" After watching the window a little longer it finally clicked, this part of town, the building. I knew exactly where we were and I knew exactly who would be here that would be of any interest to Jackson.

"I know who he's after,"

"Yeah... I know too."

"What, how... did you smell something?"

"Armani," We all looked to Danny who had just handed his ID over and was let into the club. Why the hell would Jackson be after Danny, Danny was his best friend. I started for the front doors, we needed to get in there and stop him. "Where are you going?"

"I happen to have one of the best fake ID connections, so I guess I'll see you boys in there."

"What about us?"

"Look there's a door around back, I'll wait for you guys at the bar." I head to the door again and handed my ID over to Blitz, laying a kiss on his cheek when he handed it back and let me through the door. I had been here enough times to the point that I didn't really need to give them my ID but they were sticklers for rules and formalities. I fought my way though all the sweating and gyrating bodies, waving and nodding to people that I recognized and knew, and then I finally made it to the bar. "Hugo my main squeeze."

"Usual?"

"Yeah."

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Waiting right were I said I would be... thanks." I grabbed my drink from Hugo and he turned to the two idiots to my side.

"Two beers!"

"ID's," I knew where this was heading before they even pulled out those sad excuses of fake ID's. They had really gotten taken advantage of when they shelled out for them. "How bout two cokes?"

"Rum and coke, sure... … cokes fine actually, I'm driving anyway." he turned the orders over to the other bar tender, a guy I've never actually seen before.

The new guy walked over and handed them there drink, "that one's paid for." Well I guess Scott had an admirer and he seemed pretty chuffed about it. This was definitely going to upset my precious little besty.

"Ah shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah well your face did... … …" we all stood around, sipping our drinks and trying to find Danny. It was a busy night tonight and there were a lot of dancing, sweating bodies. This wasn't going to be an easy task. "Hey I found Danny." or maybe it was.

"I found Jackson...Get Danny."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, sitting my drink down on the bar.

"Works for me." I looked where Stiles was looking and saw his claws, yeah that worked for me to. While they had both spotted the people we were looking for the most I had spotted someone that we were trying to protect Jackson from. I stayed back while they pushed forward, he was just off to the side of Danny and pretty far back. I could mostly just see the top of his head. I saw an easier way through the crowd and headed his way, maybe I could hold him up long enough for Scott to figure something out.

"Derek,"

"Get out of my way!"

"Nope not gonna happen."

"Move!" he pushed me into a particularly thick crowd of gyrating men and for a bunch of gay guys they sure were handsy with me. I looked over to where Stiles was and saw that he was having the same problem I was. If this was any other night I don't think either of us would have a problem with this but now was not the time to be groped and gyrated on.

"Stiles... Scott!" I was now in a blind spot, I was being pushed and pulled all over the place and I couldn't see a thing. "Hey watch it buddy!" I pushed the handsy guy away and then all of a sudden all hell broke loose, people were screaming and running for their life. What the holy hell was going on?

"Peri!" I heard Stiles yell and then he was right there, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the crowd.

"Stiles what happened?!"

"I don't know, come on we gotta get out of here." he pulled me towards the back door.

"Where's Scott?"

"He went after Jackson, this way." we pushed through some more people and then we finally broke through and pushed open the door. "Is that blood."

"It's goes this way." we both ran the way the blood trail led, god this was all getting so out of hand. We followed it all the way to Scott and Jackson. He was kneeling down next to an unconscious Jackson.

"What do we do with him now?"

"We have to get him out of here, where did you park?" I asked Stiles, kneeling down to make sure that wherever the blood was coming from was no longer threatening his life in anyway.

"Over here, come on." All three of us hoisted him up, I got the shit end of the stick because I had to support him from behind. I avoided making any kind of eye contact below the waist while I helped Scott and Stiles lug Jackson back to Stiles jeep.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get anything out of Danny."

"Yeah, we can get it from here... what?"

"Now we're stuck with the naked unconscious lizard man."

"Just stop talking and start lifting!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

We had just barely managed to get out of there thanks to Stiles but eventually he found a believable enough lie for pops to accept. Now we were just driving around trying to figure out what to do next. "So your dad knows that we were at a crime scene... we have an unconscious and naked Jackson in the back seat, and you couldn't get anything out of Danny... … what now?!"

"Uhh... what about your house?" he asked Scott, speeding around another corner and knocking me into said naked Jackson.

"Not with my mom there!"

"Peri?"

"I literally live right next to Jackson,"

"Look we just need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him... or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still say we kill him."

"We're not killing him!" Scott and I both yelled, killing him was definitely not on the table at all.

"Gahhh... … okay okay... … I got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?"

"By now don't you think that's a given."

"I was just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't bother."

I scooted up closer just trying to get away from my naked friend who kept bumping into thanks to Stiles crazy driving. "Okay look I need you to drop me off at my house."

"What, no I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well your idea probably isn't any better... ... look there's something I need okay."

"What?"

"Just something I need... please Stiles!"

"Fine!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

"Just text me when you find a place to hold him." I yelled across the yard while I ran to the front door. There was something I needed in that house and I wasn't going to leave until I found it. The first place I looked was the bowl of keys right next to the front door. I had only had my motorcycle license for about for months so I haven't really had time to take her out. They had to be somewhere obvious.

"Peri?" I just ignored the yell, not for the sake of it, I just needed to find those keys, get changed, and get back to Scott and Stiles. When I couldn't find them in the bowl or on any of the key rings I headed for the kitchen. "Peri?" I ignored her again and started riffling through the junk drawer, those keys had to be somewhere. "Peri what are you doing here?"

"Do you know where my bike keys are?" I asked without looking up from my task.

"No I haven't seen them, sorry... ... why do you need your bike keys?"

"It's faster than my car, maybe they're in my room." I pushed past her and rushed up the stairs.

"Is something going on?"

"Possibly,"

"Something illegal?"

"Absolutely." I went right for my desk, emptying out all the drawers but still finding nothing.

"Then should you really be getting involved?"

"Well I'm not going to leave this up to Stiles and Scott... damn it, where the hell are they." I dumped the drawer on my bed but the only thing in there were some pens, chapstick, crumbled up pieces of paper, and a couple books.

"So what is going on?"

"Well Derek tried to kill Lydia and now he's trying to kill Jackson, only he doesn't know it's Jackson so we're trying to find a place to keep Jackson for right now." god they weren't anywhere. "Maybe they're in Jimmy's room."

"So the kanima... Jackson is the kanima?"

"Yep... are you sure you haven't seen them?" I shuffled through the drawers in his desk but they weren't there either.

"No honey I haven't,"

"Great!" I wasn't giving up on finding those keys but I needed to grab something else while I was up here. I pushed past her and headed across the hallway to the study, or library... or whatever the hell you wanted to call it. "Did you guys put my gun back in here?"

"Why do you need a gun?" I ignored her again when I saw my baby right back where I had gotten her, right before I got shot. I checked the clip, making sure everything was where it needed to be, and then making sure the safety was on. "Peri why do you need a gun?!"

"It's just for protection okay, I don't plan on actually using it." I carried it back into my room, I seriously needed to change if I was going to be hanging out god knows where while babysitting Jackson and Stiles. "I mean I'm not scared of him or anything but he does have very sharp claws and he can get a bit hissy sometimes." I made sure to throw all of my clothes in my closet, since I wasn't going to be here to clean my room the next day. I pretty much just put on the first thing my hands landed on, I was on a time limit here. "Kind of like a little kitten." Once I was dressed again I grabbed my helmet off the shelf and spotted one of my many many keep sake boxes, maybe I put the key in there. I started riffling through the box, pushing aside pictures and little trinkets and there lying on top of one picture was the little key with the Harry Potter key chain. I noticed something when I picked the key up, it was an old picture... an old picture of me, Derek, Laura, and a spattering of other Hale's, but it was the young guy holding me over his head that caught my eye. I shoved the picture in my pocket and went on like everything was normal. "Oh thank god... … damn it I don't want to wear a freakin' leather jacket." the last thing I wanted was to look like one of Derek's little puppy clones, but there was a reason people who rode bikes wore leather jackets and it was cold out tonight.

"Maybe you should take your car, I mean I don't even think your bike will start." she lectured behind me the whole way down the stairs and out to the garage. I just ignore it and open the garage door, pushing my bike out so I didn't have to maneuver it around the cars.

"It has to start, and my cars at Scott's so that's out of the question."

"I don't like the thought of you on that thing, I was never okay with you buying it."

"Well you better get okay with it," I turned the key and it started right up. "She purrs like a kitten."

"Peri,"

"Don't worry okay, I mean what's the worst that can happen..." I checked my phone when it buzzed, okay so they were in the preserve, "… okay just ignore that I said that. I'll be fine okay." I pulled my helmet on, revved the engine, and sped off. Hopefully Stiles plan was a little more stable than all of his other one's.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"A police holding van, seriously?" I yelled when I pulled my helmet off. This was his big idea, at least it was holding up to all his other ideas.

"What?"

"This is your big illegal idea?!"

"It'll work... have faith."

"STILES... MCCALL!" Sleeping beauty was awake, and he sounded obviously pissed. Well more pissed than he usually is.

"What's the big plan now?"

"I don't know, stay here?"

"At least one of us needs to show up, they wont question my absence but Scott you need to show up. I mean you've missed enough school."

"Yeah, your right... call me if anything happens."

"Stiles you should go home and maybe change, get something to eat... and you also have to give Scott a ride home."

"I'm not leaving you alone with lizard boy."

"I'm covered," I pulled my gun out, showing both of them that I could handle myself if he got too hissy.

"Yeah okay... call if anything happens."

"Just go." I waited for Stiles to pull away before I went to the back of the van. I can't believe this was his best plan, when this came back to bite us all in the ass, pops was going to reap the punishment. "Please tell me you are not a part of this." It was the first thing he said to me when I opened the door. From the look on his face I'm guessing he was expecting Stiles or Scott.

"I'm just trying to stop the hunters and Derek from killing you…"

"This is what you call helping?" he jerked the chains that were around his wrists. I just rolled my eyes and put my head back, popping a few pill to try and numb the ache in my leg. "What are you going all Nurse Jackie all of a sudden?"

"Just had a little accident the other day."I got my phone out, planning on playing a little fruit ninja to pass the time but the only thing my hand touched was the picture I had shoved in there earlier.

"So where are your loser friends?"

"School, I don't know..." I turned back to the picture, hoping that he would just let it go and not ask anymore questions. I was happy when he just put his head back and closed his eyes. I focused back on the picture, it was at least ten years old, maybe eleven. I knew that I recognized that guy in the office. Why the hell was I seeing Peter Hale... why was Lydia seeing Peter Hale... … and why the hell did he sound so surprised that I was talking to him. What the hell was young Peter Hale up to. Wait now I was just sounding crazy, how could Peter be up to anything. I mean the guy was freaking dead, he couldn't be up to anything... … What the hell was going on here?!

… … …

_It wasn't everyone but all of us that were there that day had gotten wrapped into this little family picture thing. I was only like five or six so I didn't have the attention span to actually sit still and be cooperative. Derek was being his usual hormonal mopey teenage self and Laura was just having too much fun teasing him about something. The only person that was just sitting still was Peter because Peter was always so calm and still, it was actually pretty creepy most of the time. _

"_Derek stop pushing your sister... … Louisa please stop running around!" Talia yelled, one of the few times I remember her getting flustered. She was always so cool, calm, and collected, but today she was on the verge of ripping her hair out and strangling all of us._

"_Why do we have to take this stupid picture anyway?" Derek growled, pushing Laura away for like the hundredth time. She kept making kissey faces at him, teasing him about some girl that he was dating._

"_Because we're a family and this is the kind of thing families do together, now Laura stop hitting your brother and someone please grab Louisa!" I was running around everyone's feet, pretending __to be a superhero __and just generally being an annoying little kid and then all of a sudden I felt two strong hands grab me under my arms and lift me up before settling me on something sturdy. When I got my barrings I looked town and saw Peter tilting his head up to look at me with a little smirk on his face. I just giggled and wrapped my little arms around his head, smashing __my face into the top of his head as I heard Talia yell in the back and a bright light flash._

"_Alright I think that's enough for today Talia," Peter calmly said, putting me back down on the ground and walking away. Since he was my favorite I just toddled __right behind him until Talia scooped me into her arms._

"_No no little Louisa, why don't we go get you some ice cream." and of course since I loved ice cream just as much as I loved anything else I clapped my hands in excitement and let her carry me away._

… … …

I never questioned why they tried so hard to keep me away from Peter. They would just say or do something that would distract me long enough so I would forget all about Peter. Thinking back on that now just confused me. I mean they couldn't have known what kind of a psycho he was back then could they. But then why would they try so hard to keep me away from him?

"What are you looking at?"

"Your mom,"

"Whatever." he just went back to being quiet and I put the picture back in my pocket. I couldn't spend my time worrying about Peter but it just kept digging at the back of my mind. He was there, I know he was there, even Lydia has seen him... talked to him even. Was I going crazy like Lydia, I mean that's the only explanation... but I didn't feel like I was going crazy. I was just in a pretty bad place, not bad enough to make me see and hear things... see and hear people that are dead. No I needed to just stow this away for later, right now I needed to focus on one problem at a time, and our problem right now was Jackson/the kanima. So that is where I was going to focus all of my energy, no hallucinations of Peter... and no thinking about Isaac.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You can't keep me locked in here!" I just slammed the door on his incessant yelling, it was really starting to dig it's way into my head and make it feel like someone was stabbing me.

"You get to deal with him now."

"Why?"

"He really 'woke' up about twenty minutes ago and he hasn't shut up since!"

"Oh god." I left Stiles to deal with the lizard baby and I went around front, maybe I'll be able to catch a nap or something. Last night was starting to really catch up to me.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Scales... like a fish?" I slammed my head back against the metal wall. We had been having the same conversation for almost an hour and we just kept going in circles.

"No more like a reptile, um... and your claws have liquid that paralyzes people,"

"Oh you have a tail too." I added, it was one of the things we didn't bring up the first twenty times.

"I have a tail?"

"Yeah, you have a tail..." we both tried to hold in the childish giggle but it was such a funny image, Jackson with a tail.

"Does it do anything?"

"No, not that I know of,"

"Can I use it to strangle you!" he threatened, straining against his cuffs so he could get his hands around Stiles neck.

"God you still don't believe us?"

"Okay okay wait... the night of the semi final game. What did you do after?" I asked, maybe it would jog his memory.

"I went home," or maybe it wouldn't

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes you idiots, what the hell else would I do?!"

"You attacked me, Derek, and Peri at the school... and you trapped us in the pool. You also killed a mechanic, right in front of me by the way... that was lovely, and one of Argent's hunters..."

"And last night you might have tried to kill Danny."

"Why would I wanna kill my best friend?"

"Well that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now."

"Hm... well maybe he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all way to jail!" I couldn't help but role my eyes at his little show. Yes his dad was a lawyer, a very good lawyer, my lawyer actually, but none of us were going to be prosecuted all the way to jail.

"Alright well tell me this... on the night of the first full moon, what happened?"

"Nothing... nothing happened." I was almost convinced by the way he said it. I think he truly believes nothing happened, I mean why wouldn't he. The guy recorded himself that night and the video did show nothing. But he knew that something was taken out of the video so he knew something had to have happened that night.

"Maybe you can convince him." Stiles left in a huff of annoyance, so I grabbed the sandwich he left behind and took a seat next to Jackson.

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Nope, I'm just hungry... want some?" I offered but he just shook his head. "Suit yourself," my gun was digging into my back so I put it down between us. I knew Jackson wouldn't touch it, not everyone was capable of handling a gun and Jackson Whittemore was one of those people.

"Planning on shooting me?" he asked eying up the small pistol.

"Not unless you go all teenage mutant ninja turtle on me... it's strictly for my own protection."

"They want to kill me," he said matter of fact, tilting his head to indicate that he was talking about Stiles.

"_We_ want to protect you. We're trying to figure out how to help you but the only option I can think of is to stick you into therapy... we just don't have time for you to deal with all of your problems."

"I don't have any problems."

"Really, Jackson you've always been pretty neurotic but that definitely went up like twenty notches when you found out you were adopted."

"I don't... have... any... problems!" he jerked the chains again, all the veins in his neck looking like they were about to pop.

"Why do you have such a _'problem'_ with being adopted?" I knew I was just poking the lion in the cage but I was bored, and seeing him so worked up was slightly entertaining.

"Being lied to... … not knowing the truth."

"Tell me about it,"

"Are you kidding, your family is like perfect... you tell each other everything, it's disgusting."

"Maybe six years ago. Trust me when I tell you that there are worse things your parents could have done then adopt you."

"And what would perfect little _Louisa_ know about any of this?" he intentionally used my middle name, my mother was really the only person in my life now that used it because I hated it. It made me sound like a posh little debutant going to her first formal.

"Me and you are more alike than you know."

"Really?"

"Well I wasn't legally adopted... … actually I have no idea how any of it really happened," I confused myself while trying to help him. I hadn't spent much time thinking about that 'little' secret that had wormed it's way back into my head, partly because I didn't want to think about it and partly because I really didn't think it was a big deal. I had a bigger ax to grind with my parents and genetic relations aren't that big of a deal, in my book anyway. After being stuck in my head for another minute I finally noticed that Jackson wasn't saying anything, he was just sitting there staring at me. "What?"

"You were adopted?"

"Like I said I'm not really sure how it all went down..." we were quiet for a few minutes. I was just waiting for him to say something, or ask something. Maybe he could finally find it in himself to confide in someone.

"When did you find out?"

"Um... lets see... probably the second day in the hospital after I got shot. Look it's like I said, your parents could have done a lot worse."

"... you don't care?" he whispered, an edge of vulnerability in the way that he spoke, and his eyes were glued to floor.

"About not being a pure blood McCormick... no, blood is just blood Jackson. The only thing biology is good for is medical history. Your parents have given you nothing but a good life, you have the whole world in the palm of your hands because they picked you to make a family with... you should be grateful, not this ungrateful little brat that you are now." Suddenly there was loud banging outside. I excused myself, jumped out of the back of the van, and ran around to where Stiles was standing with... Alison. "What's going on?" I asked, Stiles was leaning into the van, listening to the radio.

"All available units proceed to Beacon Hill's preserve as instructed, proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. I repeat, proceed with caution."

"How do they know?!"

"I don't know, I've been texting his parents all day."

"Let me see that," I looked through all of the text and it didn't take me long to see why they had figured out Jackson was missing. "Stiles you idiot!" I had to slap him over the head, he should have asked me to do the texting... or at least let me proof read them. 'Love', god this was starting to fall apart sooner than I thought. I grabbed my helmet off the hood of the van and started making my way over to my bike. "I'll follow you!" I climbed on and started it up, waiting for Stiles to pull away. I sat there until I heard him start the van and throw something out of the window. I could not get arrested for kidnapping today.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Allison, Stiles, and I were standing around waiting for Scott and after about ten minutes he finally pulled up."It was gone... and if Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima then he's definitely not going to remember stealing Danny's tablet."

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?"

"What if someone else took it?"

"Then somebody else knows what he is."

"Which could mean someone's protecting him."

"Yeah like the bestiary says, the kanima seeks a friend right."

"Okay hold on... so somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know... … I mean who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him."

"There's something else, you said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers, what if that's actually true?"

"No it can't be, it tried to kill all of us remember... I don't know about you three but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"Well I don't think it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just ran right by us didn't it?"

"You're right, it just ran off."

"And it didn't kill you at the mechanics garage."

"But yeah it tried to kill me, Derek, and Peri in the pool."

"Did it?"

"It would've, it was waiting for us to come out."

"No no... what if it was just trying to keep us in?" I remember that night vividly, for other reasons, but I still remembered it and it just spent the whole night circling the pool, making sure we didn't try to get out anywhere.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden."

"Because there's something else going on, we don't know what it is... we don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him,"

"Know thy enemy..." Winston Churchill, my main World War II man. "Just something my grandfather said."

"Alright I got it, kill Jackson, problem solved."

"We are not killing Jackson!" i yelled for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"He risked his life for us against Peter, remember that?"

"Yes but what did we just find out, he got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he's isn't worth saving Stiles!" I couldn't believe Stiles was still on this whole kill Jackson thing. It was really pissing me off.

"It's always something with him though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"So what?"

"So I didn't either... you remember when I almost killed you and Jackson. I had someone to stop me... he has nobody." I felt like that was entirely true, he had Lydia and Danny... and he had me.

"That's his own fault."

"It doesn't matter, if we can save him we should try."

We just stood there in contemplative quiet. This was a hell of a lot worse than the stuff we had to deal with a few months ago so I really hope this whole thing doesn't end with me getting shot again. I tightened my hand around the picture in my pocket, remembering that it was mostly Peter's fault that I had gotten shot. "I think it's time Stiles and I make an appearance in the real world." there was something that I needed to do, someone that I needed to talk to. "Well I do anyway, call me if something happens." I got back on my bike and headed out of the preserve and back into town. Derek Hale had finally pushed me over the edge.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I tried to calm myself before I walked into the snake pit. It was not exactly the first place I wanted to spend my free time, and I was pissed at pretty much everyone here right now. Luckily the ride, and the fresh air helped to clear my mind a little so it was easier when I walked in and saw Isaac sitting there with Vernon.

"Peri?!" Both Isaac and Vernon yelled in shock when they saw me standing at the top of the stairs.

"Vernon," I ignored one and answered the other. I didn't have any ill feelings toward my big teddy bear so I didn't feel it necessary to completely blank him. "Where's Derek?" I just followed the way he titled his head, not even looking Isaac's way. I finally found him looking through an old book in the back of one of the empty buses.

I threw the picture on the seat in front of him, "what is this?" he asked, closing the book but avoiding the picture.

"Look at it!" I knew he knew what it was because he gave it one fleeting look and then pushed it away, out of his line of sight. "No, really look at it!" I picked it up and threw it back in his face. "That's a family Derek, I may have forgotten for a few years but that is a family."

"Why are showing me this?"

"You seem to have forgotten what we used to be to each other!"

"I'm trying to correct a mistake."

"By killing my friends?!"

"You once said that you would support any decision I made because we were family."

"Be serious Derek, you know that I would never be okay with this... every decision you've made in the past month have been the complete opposite of something I would support!"

"And nobody said you had to,"

"God damn it! … … why do you feel like you have to act like a total and complete douche?"

"People change all the time."

"So you're telling me that you don't miss that kid in the picture... you like being the person everyone hates."

"Do you hate me?"

"I'm not ready to answer that question yet."

"I don't care if _they_ hate me Louisa."

"Don't call me that... I remember that day you know. Your mother was this close to killing all of us, Laura kept teasing you and hitting you and all you wanted to do was go hook up with your girlfriend."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, both of us thinking back on that day, remembering the family that we both lost. "...I don't want to kill anyone."

"Then don't, help us find a different way." he just gave me his scowl face and went back to reading his old book. "There is another way."

"Okay how about... I let you guys find another way if... … if you go out there and talk to Isaac."

"I'm not talking to him Derek, you can forget it."

"Your talking to me and I was the one that gave the order."

"Yeah and he was the one willing to just kill my best friend, no remorse what so ever."

"None of them actually did anything Peri... now stop being childish and talk to your boyfriend."

"He made his decision and so have I... and if you want to continue on this path of wanting to kill my friends then I know exactly what my decision about that will be."

"Louisa," he called after me like I was a child.

"Don't call me that... what is it Stiles?" I turned away so I could have a little bit of privacy.

"We have a very big problem!"

"Where are you?"

"Allison's heading home, Scott and I are going to tell my dad... everything."

"Everything everything?"

"Yeah, so meet us at the station."

"Okay, I'm leaving now... well I'm needed, think about what I said Derek."

"You too Louisa." I left him with that little win, but he wasn't going to get away with calling me that all of the time. I just nodded my goodbye to Vernon and looked past Isaac. I had bigger problems than my petty little live life to deal with right now.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I met them at the front of the station and I could tell right away that things were definitely not okay. "Okay so what happened?"

"Jackson escaped,"

"And you don't know where he is?"

"No,"

"Well this should be... interesting." I let Scott and Stiles go first and I followed, staying back a few feet. Whatever was about to happen wasn't going to pretty at all.

"Can you buzz us in I gotta see my dad." the closer we got to his office the weirder and weirder the feeling in my stomach got. There was not going to be a happy ending here at all. I stayed behind them when they suddenly stopped. When I looked through the window all I wanted to do was drop to the ground and scurry away. Jackson was in pops office, sitting there with his very very good lawyer dad.

"Scott... Stiles, perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore... esquire."

"That uh... that means lawyer," I whispered, poking my head around the door frame, "just... uh just so you know."

"Peri?" oh good he wasn't expecting me at all, that means Jackson didn't rat me out.

"Just... uh... just here to rubber neck, Jackson... Mr. Whittemore."

"Well you can wait outside, you two in here... Mr. Whittemore we can talk in interrogation."

I just stood there with Scott and Stiles while everyone else filed out of the room. "You two are so screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I know I know, I told you it wasn't worth the wait. You can't blame me for the whole OITNB thing, that show it freaking addictive. But now I am back on track, until the 23rd that is.<strong>

**Well leave a little lovely review so that I have something to smile about and so I don't lose faith in this little story.**

**I love every single one of you from the bottom of my little heart!**

**XOX**


	27. Chapter 22 Part1

**I am so sorry for the wait but this chapter was really a bitch, and that's why I've split it up. So this is not going to be very long but don't fret because the other part is coming together nicely now but I wanted to give you all something until then.**

**I've been having some writers block with this story, hence why the updates have been taking so long but I don't want any of you to give up on it because I most certainly am not. I've also been a little tied up with the World Cup, I mean it has been so freaking amazing and I'm finding myself actually rooting for my home country for the first time ever. I love when the World Cup roles around, so much soccer, so little time.**

**Anyway I have watched the season premier and I think unlike the rest of the fandom I actually liked it. I mean it wasn't the same without Isaac and Allison but I did like it. Now before anyone asks, I may be having some problems with writing right now but I do know where this is going and how I am going to make this all work without going too AU. I have a clear and precise path in my head for this little story so don't fret, I'm just having trouble getting from point A to point B... oh and can you believe how it ended, WTF?!**

**So here is a short little update and hopefully I'll have another tomorrow or the next day, maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to knock this thing out by the end of the day. I just didn't want to leave you all hanging for even longer, because I love each and every one of you, I mean you are the only ones that have ever read something I have written. I don't share something like this with just anyone.**

**The usual applies even for this short little thing.**

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / untitled _114 /set?id = 118413579  
>www polyvore com  untitled _101 /set?id = 125679393**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 22 Part. 1<strong>

**WTF?!**

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." I sat down in pops chair, right beside Stiles so I could lean in closer to the phone that was now lying in the middle of the desk. Lucky for us Allison decided to call when all the adults had left the room and now here we are all huddled around my phone listening to Allison explain what Lydia had found in the bestiary. Why didn't I think of asking Lydia, I mean I knew she could read archaic Latin.

"Or he doesn't remember."

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened to Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" I offered, I mean it would explain a lot, like why he didn't remember anything. A fugue state. It all sounded very plausible to me.

"A fugue state,"

"He'd have to forget everything, the murders,"

"Getting rid of the blood."

"He had help with one thing though, the video,"

"Someone else helped him with that." and I had been trying to figure it out ever since me, Danny, and Matt found it that day. I mean it wasn't a long list of people, but of course we didn't even know what the hell was really going on, so it was pretty much a fruitless hunt for whoever it was.

"Whoever's controlling him." it had to be, no one else got anything out of erasing the two hours of footage.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?"

"No idea, he thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that somehow being with Lydia delayed everything." I jumped in, remembering the annoying circle Stiles and I had talked in when we were trying to convince him only a few hours ago. The aching pain still throbbing in the back of my head.

"So do we try to convince him he's not." Good luck with that, I hope you enjoy having a constant headache from it.

"If it helps us find who's controlling him then yeah."

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" I wasn't even going to acknowledge that as a real question. There was no way Jackson was going to even come near any of us after what we did.

"Yeah it's us, he'll talk to us... right?" I've never pushed end so fast in my life as I did when the office door swung open.

"You two come with me, Peri I think you should go home... get as far away from these two as possible." I slipped my phone in my pocket and made sure my coat was covering my gun before walking around Scott and Stiles so I could get to the door.

"Yeah you're probably right about that... I'll just go home, make some dinner..." I threw a quick thumbs up to Scott and Stiles when pops turned his back to me, wishing them a sarcastic good luck with what they were about to go through.

My plan when I left the station was to drop my bike off at home and then walk to Scott's to pick my car up. It didn't take me long to get back home but I was rethinking walking, I was really starting to feel what Jackson had done to me the other night but I bit through the pain and started way to Scott's I heard footsteps behind me but they were gone as soon as I stopped and I didn't see anyone behind me when I looked. I was so close to pulling my gun and shooting at whoever was following me and then whoever it was grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks. I brought my heel down on their foot and elbowed them right in the stomach.

"OW!"

"Jesus! ...What the hell are you doing?!" I jerked my arm out of his hand and turned back the way I was headed, not waiting around for an answer. He still hasn't learned his lesson about sneaking up on innocent girls at night.

"Sorry sorry... I was just making sure you were okay!" He yelled, jogging to catch up with me.

"Yeah well I'm fine." I spat at him, picking up the pace. I just wanted to get as far from him as possible.

"How long is this going to last?!" He yelled, I could hear the annoyance running thick in his voice. He grabbed for my arm again, trying to get me to stop but I pulled it away before he could make contact. I didn't need to feel that burning electricity I always felt when he touched me now.

"Just go back to Derek's,"

"So you're going to throw eleven years out the window just like that?!" he yelled louder when I just kept walking. How could he be putting this on me, this was all his fault and he needed to see that what he did was wrong and that I have every reason to be pissed.

"Jesus Isaac... ...just go home!" If he couldn't see what was really going on here than I wasn't going to spell it out for him. Now was not the time to get wrapped up in personal issues, we all needed to stay focused on the real problem, and it wasn't my relationship with Isaac. So I carried on, pushing all personal issues to the back of my head.

When I finally got to my car I decided to go drop off the heavy machinery that I was carrying around. Lying to pops was one thing, but I was definitely not going to be storing a loaded weapon under his roof. But when I finally got home I was rethinking that plan. My dad looked royally pissed off, it wasn't a look I was really used to seeing.

"What the hell are you playing at Peri?!" It was the first thing he said to me when I got out of my car.

"Nice to see you too father." I breezed past him, through the front door, and up the stairs to the study. The mentality that if he couldn't catch up to me then he wouldn't be able to scold me on my bad behavior. I used that tactic a lot growing up but it never really worked out.

"You just show up, take my knife and then disappear for a day... then I hear David ranting about how my daughters weird friends kidnapped his son!" I couldn't help but giggle at the image of Mr. Whittemore ranting and raving while he stomped to his car to head to the sheriffs station, all red faced and steam pouring out of his ears like in a cartoon.

"We were just trying to get Jackson to see what was going on and keep the hunters and Derek from killing him." I closed the cabinet door and put the lock back, resetting the pass-code.

"And whose brilliant plan was it to kidnap the son of a lawyer?!"

"Obviously it was Stiles, a prison transport van... it all seemed pretty sound in his head." I sat on the side of the desk that was in the middle of the room, settling in for a long lecture about how wrong kidnapping is and how I shouldn't do it.

"Do you think you're playing Nancy Drew here?!" He stood his ground, arms crossed over his chest and a rare scowl painted across his face.

"I don't think Nancy Drew worked with machinery like that dad."

"You can not be running around out there like that!"

"I think I can do what I want at this point in my life." I just rolled my eyes at the idea of either of them trying to tell me what I can and can not do after the horrible things they put me and my brother through.

"This is serious stuff Peri!"

"Yes dad I know that okay, my best friend has been turned into a killing machine... a killing machine that can't be stopped apparently." I still remember hearing Chris empty out an entire clip and then seeing Jackson just get back up like nothing even happened.

"A lot of people have died." I pushed off the desk and right past him, I wasn't going to sit around and listen to him point out what I already knew. I was almost one of those people and I still couldn't stand the sight of water.

"Again I know... but Jackson's not going to kill me."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do, all of these murders seem planned out... deliberate. Whoever's controlling him is also controlling who he kills."

"And what if they decide that you and your friends need to be stopped, that you're getting to close?"

"That's not going to happen... but if it does than we will fight back. I'm not going to argue about this anymore!" We ended up in the kitchen having a staring contest across the island. This wasn't up for negotiations and he needed to know I was serious.

"It's just... only a few weeks ago you were in the hospital."

"Dad I'm not going to end up in the hospital again... and I'm not going to stay out of this." To many people had died and I wasn't just going to around while my friends put their lives on the line and while my other friend was out there doing the killing.

"A bribe?"

"You're not going to bribe me into sitting on the side lines, Oprah couldn't even bribe me into doing that." No amount of money was going to stop me from helping my friends and stopping all of this death.

"Okay, okay... just... just be careful."

"I will, and you better be careful too. I don't like that you're working with Gerard, the guy gives me the creeps." The feeling I got whenever I was near that old man just twisted my gut into a million little knots and I didn't like it. Like Stiles always says, he is evil, and no one can tell me otherwise.

"Yeah he has that effect on people, and I'm not actually working with them... I'm more, kind of, using them... ... for my own purpose." My dad the little schemer, I mean where do you think I learned it from.

"And what's that?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. I wasn't planning on staying to have this little chat but I was really thirsty and this was my home so why not, right? And I needed something to fiddle with, to keep my hands and mind busy.

"Making sure you kids don't get yourself killed."

I put my bottle of water on the counter so I could check my phone when I felt it vibrating in my pocket. "It's Stiles," he was just letting me know that it wasn't anything too serious, just a restraining order, and that I was off the hook. Well that was good to know.

"Did he really steal a prison transport van?" It didn't matter how long you knew someone, sometimes some of the stunts they pull still manage to surprise you. Stiles was always that person when it came to my dad. He was still completely shocked at what ever crazy stunt Stiles pulled.

"Yeah, him and Scott are lucky all they got was a restraining order." Even though that was still a pretty big deal, well maybe not to Stiles but I'm sure Melissa was pretty pissed at Scott about this.

"And you... I mean we really should be punishing you for helping kidnap our neighbors son."

"Hey Jackson didn't say anything about me being there so I'm off the hook, and you two don't really have the authority to punish me anymore."

"And we know why you four did what you did."

"Too bad it didn't work... look I should be getting back, the sheriffs going to be expecting me to be there when he gets home."

"You want to stay for dinner?"

"You guys have obviously already eaten... and I'm supposed to cook for Stiles and his dad tonight anyway." and I could already feel the awkwardness creeping up. Things between us were definitely not forgotten and not all was forgiven.

"Yeah okay..." All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain stabbing at the side of my leg, the same place Jackson had grabbed me when he threw me into the pull. It was an intense throbbing, it hurt almost as much as being shot. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, just... something's been bugging me for a couple days now... … but it's nothing." I tried to cover up the real issue, standing up a little straighter, and nearly pushing my nails all the way through my hand. Something was so not okay right now. "I'll see you tomorrow maybe." I bit out, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"Okay, if you're sure." he didn't look to convince but I needed to deal with whatever this was alone.

"I am." There was no way that I would be able to walk straight but I tried to hide the slight limp as much as possible. "Bye," I didn't make a grand gesture of it, I just said my peace and hobbled out to my car before he could stop me. The pain shooting through my leg just grew ten times worse when I lowered myself into my car. It felt like the skin and muscle was ripping away from my bone. When I looked down I could see the blood seeping through my white pants. What the hell was happening to me?! I didn't think I was going to make it, the pain was so intense I thought I was going to pass out and crash into a tree or something.

By the time I made it back and to the upstairs bathroom I was seeing spots. I was on the verge of passing out, the pain was that out of control. My hands were shaking so bad it took me almost a full minute to get my pants unbuttoned, then I slowly pushed them down my leg. It was worse than I thought it would be, but at the same time not as bad as it felt. Blood was pouring down my leg but there was almost no mark where Derek had stitched my leg up. The gashes from Jackson's claws were gone, but the skin around the stitches had been pulled through. Like my skin had fused itself together, pulling through the stitches to do it. I grabbed for the scissors in the top drawer and fought the urge to scream when I slowly and shakily started cutting at the string that looked like it was growing out of my skin.

I blindly felt for the bottle of peroxide that was in the medicine cabinet with shaky hands, knocking out all the random bottles in the process. It was a surreal feeling, the tingle of the peroxide mixed with the feeling of my own skin closing, healing, every time I pulled a string out. What the hell was happening to me?! It was like a dream, none of this felt real. Everything was so heightened, the pain... it even hurt when it was healing. None of this was real, none of it seemed real. The pain had moved from my leg and was radiating through my whole body, up through my arms, around my neck, and deep inside my stomach. It was a dull, smoldering flame washing through my whole body.

I poured the rest of the bottle of peroxide onto my leg, pushing the towel tighter to it, and when I pulled it away to inspect the damage there was nothing there. The towel was covered in blood but there was nothing on my leg. I ripped my jacket and shirt off, looking for the few bruises that were still left, the bruises that I remembered seeing there just the other day. They were gone too, there were no more bruises on my neck, arms, or legs. All of the scars were still there, not as red or tender as they had been the last time I saw them but they were still there. Just faint pink lines, two on my wrist, one running down my shin, the one on my arm, and just barley there the small round one from the bullet from Kate's gun. All the evidence of what had happened all those weeks ago pretty much none existent now. It looked liked it had happened years ago, not weeks. "What the hell am I?!" It was almost like I was healing like Scott and Derek... but why was it happening now, why not when I was being tortured or when I got shot? This couldn't be happening, I was never bitten by a werewolf, so this couldn't be happening. I didn't feel any different, I couldn't smell anything I shouldn't be smelling, or hearing anything I shouldn't be hearing. Everything was still like it was when I woke up yesterday morning. This was not real. I picked the scissors back up and slowly ran the sharpest part across the palm of my hand. I just stood there and stared at it, willing it to keep bleeding, to stay like it was. After almost five minutes of wishing and hoping, and watching the blood trickle through my fingers and into the sink I was so happy I almost cried. I had never been so happy to see myself bleeding, but then I was really crying for a completely different reason. The blood stopped dripping and my skin started to fuse together. In less than a minute there was nothing but slowly drying blood on my hand.

No no no, this wasn't happening. Maybe if I just pretend like this never happened then it never happened. I can just clean this up, take a shower, and go on like this never happened. Wake up, go to school, and tell no one that this happened. If I do that then it's pretty much like none of this ever happened. Denial was the only thing I was capable of doing right now so I gathered up all the bloody clothes and towels and put them in the corner before grabbing the cleaning stuff from under the sink and another towel. I scrubbed every surface of that bathroom until my knees ached and my fingers were red and raw from all the chemicals. It was already like nothing even happened. I put all the bloody clothes and towels into a garbage bag I found under the sink and carried them back to my room, shoving it all the way to the back of the closet until I could figure out what to do with them.

All I needed was a nice hot shower and a fresh change of clothes and it would be like nothing happened. I grabbed some big baggy clothes and headed back to the bathroom. For a split second I expected to see blood all over the place when I walked back in but it was spotless, almost like nothing even happened. I reached into the shower, turning the water on, maybe a little to hot, but I didn't mind. When I stepped in all I could focus on was the red water running down the drain. I scrubbed and I scrubbed until it finally started running clear. My skin was red and raw but I was finally clean, like nothing had even happened. I was actually starting to believe it. I rushed through the rest of the show, washing my hair before going over my body one more time. I got out of the shower, like nothing had even happened and got dressed. There wasn't anything wrong with me and nothing had happened. I just came come, took a shower, and watched some TV downstairs like a normal teenager. I headed down stairs to get something to eat and when I was finally comfortable and had everything I needed, I cuddled up under the cover and went through the DVR. I knew that there was a big chance that I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on whatever I was going to watch but I was determined to shut off my brain for at least an hour, because that was the whole point of this right, I mean nothing had even happened. I just came home, took a shower, and watched some TV... nothing had happened at all... nothing at all. Everything was going to be okay if I just kept telling my self that... nothing even happened.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go. Short and sweet, well short anyway. Don't worry though, I will be working on the next part ASAP.<strong>

**Leave a nice little review, it helps keep my spirits up. Like the review Olive H left for me yesterday. It really helped to kick me into shape. I honestly don't know what any of you see in my writing or this story but it really means a lot. You have no idea how it feels to hear what you have to say, and hell if English isn't your first language leave a review in your native tongue. I just love logging on and seeing another review. I love you all so please leave a review!**

**XOX**


	28. Chapter 22 Part2

**So like I promised, here is the next installment. I want to thank all of you, every last one of you. I love all of you with every fiber of my heart. You make me so happy.**

**Things are about to get really freaking crazy so be prepared. I should probably warn you, without giving to much away, you might not like Peri for the next few chapters. But don't be to hard on her, she is going through a hell of a lot. **

**Season two is slowly starting to come to a close and I cannot wait to get into season three so I will be trying my hardest to update more quickly. As long as you all do your part and keep giving me encouragement and showing me that you are still interested.**

**The usual applies, like always.**

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / untitled _101 /set?id = 125679393  
>www polyvore com  untitled _109 /set?id = 126368929**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 22 Part.2<span>**

"Peri... Peri wake the hell up!"

I jolted awake when I felt someone smacking me in the side of the head and yelling in my ear. "What?!" I pushed my hair out of my face and wiped away the puddle of drool that had collected around my mouth and on my shoulder.

"It's seven thirty... get ready for school."

"What the hell happened?" I was having vague flashbacks to last night. Leaving the police station, dropping my gun back off at my parents house, my little run in with Isaac when I went to pick my car up from Scott's...then it was just flashes of what almost seemed like a really horrible nightmare. But I agreed with my self last night that nothing even happened so I wasn't going to go digging through that particular memory.

"I'm assuming you went into a cheesy drama induced coma last night. You were passed out, drooling and snoring when I got home."

"God I feel like crap," I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to suffocate the memories of last night out and maybe just maybe quiet the throbbing pain that was stabbing at the back of my head.

"And you look worse... oh and sour wolf called... like twenty times." he threw my phone at me, right when I move my pillow, and it ended up smacking me right between the eyes. "Shit... sorry."

"Great," I scrolled through all the missed calls and then moved on to the missed texts, I read the first text in the list of like fifteen from Derek. Oh great, I feel like I just went to sleep like ten minutes ago and now I have to have a little pow wow with Mr. grumpy pants. "Can you let the office know that I'm gonna be late." I threw my cover off and stumbled past him to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water off the counter and a banana off the table.

"Why?"

"Derek needs to talk to me." I finished the banana in two bites and the bottle of water in about three gulps.

"So?" I let out a loud burp in his face on my way past him to go upstairs. He pushed at the back of my leg, almost making me fall down the two that I had managed to climb.

"Stiles I'm not gonna tell him anything, and it sounds pretty serious."

"What if he just wants to lure you there so he can torture the truth out of you?!" he yelled up the stairs after me. I didn't know whether to take the question seriously or not so I just went for throwing my empty bottle down the stairs at his head.

"Seriously... yeah I'm not even going to justify that with an answer. Just do me this one favor please?!"

"Fine, but you owe me!"

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled, not even trying to talk loud enough for him to hear me. My first stop when I got upstairs was to the bathroom. I did the usual, you know the thing everyone does as soon as they wake up in the morning, the full bottle of water didn't help that matter any and my bladder felt like it was about to bust. When I was done I pulled my shirt off and threw it in the corner. I wasn't planning on taking a shower, since I took one last night, but I still needed to freshen up the pit area. But as soon as I took one look in the mirror I stopped everything I was doing. "What the hell?" The red marks were back around my wrist like nothing even happened, and the smattering of bruises that had seemed to disappear last night were right back where they were a couple days ago. I pulled my pants off, almost ripping them in the process. The gashes on my leg from Jackson were there, along with the stitches... What the hell was going on, I was officially going crazy. Seeing dead people, hallucinating whatever the hell that was last night.

"Hey!" Jesus christ! I threw my hands up to protect my modesty, which was a pretty stupid idea since he had seen everything before, and vice versa.

"What?!"

"Sorry... uh are you okay?"

"I'm fine, did you need something?!"

"Yeah, deodorant." he pointed to the arousal can sitting next to my hand on the sink, eying me up with uneasy suspicion. I just moved out of his way and out of his line of sight and headed back to my room. Maybe I needed to go back to seeing a shrink, there was something very serious going on in my head and it was scaring the living crap out of me. I rushed over to my closet hoping beyond hope that I would find a bag of bloody clothes and towels in the back but there wasn't anything there, in fact the clothes that I had on yesterday where sitting in the corner of my room... clean. Okay I was done, I was done with all of this. I am officially a crazy person and there was obviously nothing I could do to stop that so I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to get dressed, go see what Derek wants, and then go to school and focus on nothing but how we are going to help Jackson. I mean it's not like this day could get any worse right?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

After I got dressed Stiles was already gone so I headed over to the depot to see what was so damn important. This was obviously the last place I wanted to be because there was no doubt that Isaac would be here, I mean he lived here so of course he would be here. And when I made my way down the stairs I wasn't disappointed, all three of them were standing in the middle of the room around an old chest. "Where's Derek?" I asked to no one in particular, avoiding Isaac with ever fiber of my being. Call me a bitch or whatever but I have every right to be angry and upset, and I was more than a little freaked still so I didn't want to get wrapped up in all that drama.

"He just sulked off that way." Erica offered, pointing behind the stairs.

"Thanks... those are some interesting chew toys you guys got yourselves there." I scoffed when I got a good look at what was actually in the box. Derek really did have a very sick collection of the weirdest things. When I rounded the corner, true to what Erica had said, I found him sulking on an old rotting crate. "What was so important?" He just handed my four folded pieces of notebook paper. "What's this?" but he didn't have to answer because I recognized Jimmy's handwriting as soon as I unfolded them. "Why are you giving me this?" the last thing I wanted was to be shoved back three years into those dark and painful memories... and there was a reason that Jimmy didn't want me to read this. It was for Derek's eyes only and I didn't feel comfortable prying into that.

"Just read it." since it didn't look like he was going to back down, like he really wanted me read it, I did what he told me to and started reading it.

_**'Derek,**_

_**So how's the future? I'm just taking a guess on this but I figured it would probably take my baby sister a little while to figure this out, and if she did finally figure it out without reading this **__**then that means she knows everything so I'm really hoping you are helping her through it. I don't know how long it's been for you at this point and I hope you've all moved on to having happy successful lives; especially you Derek Hale, my oldest friend.**_

_**I obviously don't know what could have possibly happened for you two to be reunited again, I'm hoping it wasn't anything **__**too horrific, my baby sister is a sensitive soul and I don't want her to get hurt by this crazy **__**world of ours.**_

_**I can't even **__**imagine all the wild stories people have come up with to explain **__**what I've done, and knowing the people in this town none of them are probably any good... or true. I didn't tell my parents or Peri the truth, for obvious reasons, but I think I can be frank with you. Yes I did go a bit crazy there for a little while. I mean you would too if you had all these crazy memories flying around in your head; I mean werewolves, come on,**__**but then about a week ago I had an accident and got a concussion, anyway after that it was like something jarred inside my head and everything came flooding back. I was pissed as you can imagine, being lied to and manipulated like that but it was the lies about my sweet innocent baby sister that really pissed me off. But the cherry on the top was the file I found tucked away in my desk. Everybody thinks I don't know but I do, I know everything. I mean I've always known that I was adopted but I never knew Peri was. I was away at a private school for almost two years and she was already here by the time I got back. I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, maybe I feel like if anyone could tell her it would be you. You need to be gentle about it, but I think by now it's time for the truth to come out. She deserves to know who our parents really are. **_

_**Now I should probably get back to why I've made this decision, I mean it's nothing too **__**over the top or sad. I'm just a screwed up guy, who's never really been truly happy with his life. I'm **__**making a choice to do something for the greater good of this **__**town, this has to happen and I'm not too upset about it. My life's not going anywhere and if I have the opportunity **__**to actually do something good **__**then I guess my death won't be for not, right. If Peri's going to take those final steps to accepting her 'destiny' then she's going to need a pretty damn good reason right.**_

_**Okay I'm **__**sure none of this is making any sense to you, or maybe it is, but if it isn't then I'm **__**sure it will soon. The stars have aligned and plans have been put into motion already and I'm not a part of those plans but Peri is, and so are you Derek. I wish I could be there for her when all of this happens but I'm okay with knowing that she will have you by her side.'**_

"What the hell is he talking about?!"

"I don't know,"

I kept reading, but like my letter he just kind of kept repeating the same thing but in different ways. I mean there were some pretty interesting bits but I just glossed over those, keeping out of his and Derek's private life. He kept saying he wasn't crazy when he wrote this but everything I was reading just sounded like the ramblings of a mad man to me. "Now I know why Nico hates you so much... sorry... … so none of this makes sense to you either, nothing rings a bell?"

"Nothing,"

"So 'destiny'... I have a destiny now, what am I Buffy? I think he was in denial about the crazy thing." I sat down on one of the dirty crates across from him. Turning the letter over in my hands and in my head, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about, before handing it back to Derek.

"Yeah but I wouldn't dismiss anything in this town."

"Look the only thing I'm destined for at this point is a locked psych ward with a padded cell across the hall from Charles Manson up in Eichen House. He was just losing his mind because of what our parent did to him..." and I was losing my mind too. At least I had the comfort of knowing it was a family thing. "…You should have just kept all of this to yourself."

"I thought maybe something in there was in your letter too."

"No, mine was just your standard note... don't blame yourself, look out for each other, I'm sorry... that kind of stuff." We both just sat there in quiet contemplation. I didn't know what was going through Derek's head but all I was thinking about was the letter he left me, reading it from memory, trying to see if maybe there was something in it about this 'destiny' thing. "Look we don't really have the time to look far into all of this right now, I think both our plates are pretty full." I didn't want to dwell on all of that pain from the past but all the thinking I was doing about the letters and my brothers death brought another memory back to the forefront. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Death... I remember Talia telling me something a long time ago, how death isn't always as permanent as we think... … is it possible for a werewolf to come back from the dead?"

"There are rumors, myths... but they're just stories, the kind you tell to scare kids... … why are you asking?" I didn't want to come out fully and tell him that I had seen Peter, I didn't want to make it sound worse than it really was and put an even bigger burden on his shoulders.

"It's just something I've been thinking about for the past couple days... I don't know, I think I'm going crazy." he did that thing dogs do when you talk to them and they get confused, the little tilt of the head, the one thing that's never really changed about him in the past six years.

"Why?"

"It's nothing, I don't want to bother you with it." I got up, making my move to get out of this conversation before I said something that would ring the Hale alarm bells.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing... look I gotta get to school, see ya later."

"Okay..." but he didn't sound to convinced, I needed to remember not to bring up this particular subject in the future. He was like a dog with a bone when it was about something he really wanted to know. "No chance that you actually tell me who the kanima is?"

"Nope!... See ya later, maybe."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Isaac hadn't stopped pacing since Peri had left. The only down fall of this werewolf hearing thing was that you sometimes overheard things you wished you didn't. Like yesterday when she had come storming in here, the pain in her voice when she was talking to Derek about family and then refusing to even acknowledge him in anyway, and now she was being drawn back into memories of her brother and he knew she wouldn't let him anywhere near her to give her any kind of comfort.

"Apologize to her,"

"I've tried, like twenty times... she won't answer my calls or texts." He finally stopped pacing and turned to Erica, one hand on his hip and the other racking through his hair.

"Well go see her, talk to her face to face and make her listen to you."

"Are you just saying this because we're supposed to get close to them?!"

"No... she deserves to know the truth about that night. You fought him on it okay, it was admirable... she needs to know that you didn't just give in to his orders like she thinks you did."

"I don't think she'll even remotely care."

"Yes she will... she's my best friend, I know what will get the cogs in that head of hers turning."

"This time it's different, we've both hurt each other before... but this time I went too far." God she wouldn't even look at him, she wouldn't even let him touch her. Even before things changed, before the truth came out they would touch all the time. Long nights cuddled together under her covers, locked away in her room, or holding hands just because it was easier than dealing with them knocking together every time they walked next to each other down the hall. Touching was just something they did and now she hated him so much she didn't even want his touch.

"Look you two are my only source of entertainment around here, you always have been... so please pry that pretty little head out of that cute little ass and actually try fixing this."

"God you're such a bitch."

"Thank you." He went back to pacing back and forth, and pulling his hair out of his head. He knew he needed to talk to her but he also knew that nothing he said was going to change anything. They had now crossed a line that could never be uncrossed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Perfect timing."

"Why?"

"We're meeting Allison here, she's going to tell us everything Lydia found about the kanima."

"Yeah I know that's why I'm here, you texted me like five minutes ago." god sometimes I just wanted to hit him really hard, and square in the face. It would make me feel so much better.

"Oh right," I picked up a book, blindly flipping through the pages, making it look like I wasn't in the middle of a secret rendezvous. About five minutes after I arrived Allison came walking into the isle next to us.

"It's everything Lydia could translate and trust me she was very confused."

"Yeah, what'd you tell her?"

"That we're part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

"We are apart of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles said all matter of fact, pointing to me so she knew who he was talking about.

"Yeah we're in a level twelve guild, one more successful quest and we level up." I pushed my head through the books so I could get closer to her, so she would know just how exciting all of it really was. Well with everything we had to deal with I wasn't sure we would be getting to the next quest anytime soon, and that was slightly depressing to think about.

"Oh... great," I didn't know if I should be offended or not by the way she said that. It was a very proud accomplishment to get that far in the game, especially when you didn't get to play it all the time.

"Okay does it say how to find out who's controlling him?"

"Not really, but Stiles is right about the murders."

"Yes!"

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about a South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village." That didn't sound that bad, killing killers. It was really just doing a public service really.

"Right see, so maybe it's not all that bad."

"Until the bond grows strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad, all very very bad." I muttered the same time Stiles did. This was just getting even more worse the more we found out about it. Next we're going to find out that it can actually get bigger and stronger than it already is.

"Here's the thing though, the kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be..."

"Not until it resolves that in it's past which manifested it."

"Okay if that mean Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself."

"What if it has something to do with his parents?"

"Yeah does anyone actually know what happened to them?"

"I've heard my parents whispering a few times, but nothing too substantial." All I knew was that they had died, I didn't know when and I didn't know how. This is where I wished I had been a little more nosy when I heard my parents talking about it.

"Well Lydia might know."

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me so... I'll talk to him myself."

"And what do I do?"

"You have a make-up exam remember..." Stiles and I just nodded our head in agreement with Allison then I turned back to pretend reading my book, giving the two love birds some privacy. "Promise me."

"But if he does anything you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself."

"Allison if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test then someone's gonna need to take care of me... if he does anything,"

"Like?"

"Anything weird or bizarre... anything,"

"Anything evil!" Stiles butted in, pushing his head through the books like I had early. Allison just shoved him back to our side and I pushed him out of my way. It was obvious this little conversation was now over and I needed to get to class.

"Idiot!" I put my book back onto the shelf and headed out of the library to my next class. I wasn't needed there anymore and if anyone got any more information they could just text me. For the next hour I was going to focus on nothing but the inner workings and anatomy of the human brain.

"Jesus Christ!" One minute I was walking down an almost empty hallway and the next I was being pulled into an empty science room. My first instinct was to bring my hand up right into whoever's face that had dragged me in here.

"OW!" God when was he going to learn that it's not okay to be sneaking up on people and dragging them into empty classrooms.

"You deserved that, why the hell are you dragging me into empty classrooms?" I jerked my arm out of his hand, taking a step or two away from him, putting some distance between us.

"We need to talk and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"We don't have anything else to talk about Isaac. I think we've all said our peace here... don't you?"

"No actually I don't... do you think I wanted to do that. Look I might hate the dick but I know how you feel about him."

"It sure looked like you were enjoying yourself, especially when you were sent to kill Lydia... taking all that angsty anger out on killing her, because she rejected you freshmen year." he obviously didn't think Stiles would tell me that little piece of information, and when he did it just pissed me off even more. This was a life or death situation and he was bringing stupid high school pettiness into it.

"Stilinski really does have a big mouth... I wasn't enjoying myself okay. I fought Derek on the Jackson thing and I was just pissed with the Lydia thing."

"Your not really helping your argument here... they weren't things Isaac, '_they'_ were attempted murder... and assault."

"Well you threatened me with a knife." he pointed out like a petulant child. The only thing he needed to do now was pout and sulk off to a corner.

"That's how I deal with my feelings... but I didn't actually do anything to you."

"And I didn't actually do anything to Lydia or Jackson!"

"You poisoned Jackson, attacked Stiles and Scott... you've basically done nothing but attack my friends Isaac."

"And you think I actually enjoyed any of that?"

"Yes."

"Yes okay, I think Jackson's a dick and Stilinski annoys me... but I didn't like it because I know how you feel about them and I knew you would be pissed and upset if anything happened to them."

"Well I am pissed, I'm pissed at you... at Derek... I'm even pissed at Erica!"

"But not Boyd?"

"No, I can never be mad at Vernon..." but that wasn't the point I was trying to make. "You tried to kill my friends Isaac, I can't just over look that and act like it never happened."

"Yes you can, I mean come on Peri... I'm sorry okay, I really am. You can't be mad at me forever!" he couldn't actually be serious. He wanted me to forgive him but he was treating this like he broke my favorite doll, not like he just tried to kill two people that I had known my whole life.

"You're acting like this is some kind of joke but it isn't!"

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit?" I was so close to punching him in his ridiculously smug, cute face. I had enough on my plate, hell I was literally going crazy and he was standing here trying to diminish my feelings.

"No I am not over reacting, maybe some people might think that but I am entitled to my feelings!" I needed to get away from him before anything else was said or before I punched him.

"Yes, okay you are entitled to feelings and you're entitled to be pissed at me but since when have you been so morally black and white about everything?"

"This is not about my moral compass, this is about you trying to kill my friends, you lying to me... but most of all... … this is about you Isaac!" I guess we were going to have this conversation right now. I could forgive him eventually for doing what he did but he didn't even know why he was apologizing. He was throwing sorrys around but there was no meaning behind them. He was just doing it so I wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

"What?"

"You say you fought Derek, that you didn't want to follow his orders but you did. At the end of the day you still bowed down like the obedient little puppy you are. Even when your dad was alive you still had a mind of your own, did what you wanted." and damn the consequence, he had told me that so many times. When I would tell him that he needed to get home because it was past his curfew he would just scoff and stay for another hour. He knew, we both knew, how his dad would react but he didn't seem to care a lot of the time. And now he's following Derek hook, line, and sinker, doing whatever he told him to do. I was mad that he was letting someone control him again when the whole point of the bite was to take the control back.

"Peri,"

"And now you're acting completely different, dressing like a douche bag... this person in front of me, he's not the Isaac that I grew up with, the Captain that I fell in love with."

"Don't say that, please just let me explain everything to you first."

"Look Isaac, neither of us really has the time to be worry about this. We both have more important things to deal with."

"It's important to me... you're important to me." he stepped closer, reaching his hand out, trying to touch me but I couldn't go there. I wasn't going to crumble, I couldn't, there is to much going on for me to even be dealing with all of this right now.

"Well _'I'_ can't focus on this right now. My friend is killing people, my family has completely imploded, Lydia is going crazy... and you know what I think I might be too..." I was on the verge of a minor panic attack, I could feel my lungs start to shrink and tears were stinging my eyes. The room was getting smaller and Isaac was getting closer. I needed to get out of here and stop this whole conversation before something happens that we will both regret. "If I even take a minute to stop and think about us... about how much you hurt me... … I will seriously lose it." I pushed the tears away, I didn't want to break down right now and I especially didn't want to break down in front of him.

"Okay... okay I get it. I'll give you space." He pulled my into a hug before I could do anything about it, and for that moment I let it all go. The pain and anger, the black pit of despair, I let it all go and just let myself feel the warmth and love of his strong arms around me. "Don't forget that I do love you," he whispered, dropping a kiss on my cheek and slipping something into my hand before quickly slipping out of the room. I just stood there, embracing the electric tingle that was left behind where his lips had touched my skin.

I let out a shuttering breath before opening my eyes and opening my hand, there lying in the palm of my hand was the tiny gold ring that he had given me almost ten years ago and I had given back to him only a few weeks ago. Feeling it's weight in my hand seemed to fill a small whole in my heart. Ever since I had taken it off and given it back to him I haven't felt whole, the tan line on my finger like a neon sign reminding me day in and day out that something was missing.

As much as I didn't want to focus on my relationship with Isaac while I was dealing with all of this other crazy stuff I knew it was inevitable. There was no way I was going to be able to not think about him or the complete mess that we were both in right now.

I was drawn out of my thought when I felt my phone vibrating, it was Stiles. 'Need help, heading towards the locker rooms!'. Great, what the hell was going on now?! I wasn't far from the locker rooms so I picked my bag up and put my phone back in my pocket before rushing out of the classroom and heading towards the locker rooms.

It only took me about two minutes to find him and he was chasing after Erica, a look of panic on his face. "What going on... Stiles?!" When he didn't turn around or even acknowledge me I sped up, running after them both. What the hell could have happened in the short time he was out of my watch.

"Look you can't tell Derek okay,"

"Tell Derek what?!" What the hell did he do?

"There's a lot more to this that you don't know about and just because you got the alpha bite make over, it doesn't give you license to go around destroying people."

"Why not, that's all everybody used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you... yeah you Stiles," I just let her vent, not stepping into the middle of this. I knew she had a little thing for him, I mean she never told me but sometimes it was pretty obvious, "and you never once even noticed me." While I was standing off to the side letting Erica vent out her frustration I noticed a puddle of water slowly getting bigger. It was coming from underneath the locker room door. "Exactly how you're not noticing me right now." Stiles had noticed the same thing that I had and then all of a sudden Scott came crashing out, Jackson following him seconds later. Great this was just what we needed.

"Jackson... Jackson!" Erica and I both went for Jackson while Stiles and Allison held Scott back. They were both soaking wet and very very pissed off. This was definitely going to complicate things so much more.

"What the hell's going on?!" Great it had to be Mr. Harris. "Hey ENOUGH, enough! What do you idiots think you're doing, Jackson calm down!" I pushed into Jackson's chest a little harder, tightening my grip around his waist. It was kind of hard to keep a grip on him since he was so wet. "Mr. McCall care to explain yourself, Stilinski?"

"Here you dropped this." Where the hell did Matt come from? He was standing there trying to hand Scott a tablet back but Mr. Harris just snatched it out of his hands and started using it to point at all of us.

"You and you... actually... all of you, detention, three o'clock." oh you have got to be kidding me, I go my who school career with out one single detention and now all of a sudden I get one for something I didn't even do. I was now a very very pissed off girl... I don't do detention!

"Thanks a lot dumb asses... my twelve year record washed down the drain." I picked up my bag, pushed Stiles and Scott out of my way and stomped off to my next class. Those two idiot have just made it onto my shit list. They both should know better than to bring all of this crap into school. All in all this day was turning into complete and utter crap!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Today was just not my day and all I wanted was to serve my time in peace. So when three o'clock rolled around I headed into the library and took a seat at an empty table. I put my feet up on said table, and I was fighting with my headphones, trying to get them untangled so I could just listen to music and drown out the rest of the world... but like I said, today just was not my day. "We can't be in detention together... I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All these tools?"

"No just us tools."

"Fine, you two over there." he pointed right to my table, not my freaking day, and Scott and Stiles took two seats across from each other. Scott kept shooting death glares Jackson's way so I put my headphones and phone back into my bag and just sat back deciding to take part in whatever we were about to talk about.

"I'm gonna kill him?"

"No you're not," Stiles and I both said at the same time, me rolling my eyes at Scott's over dramatic reaction. I mean he was never actually going to do anything to Allison. None of us were on the hit list yet so it wasn't that big of a deal really.

"You're gonna find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him."

"No you were right, let's kill him."

"Ohh no."

"Good job idiot." I muttered across the table before leaning back in my chair, counting all the little dots on each tile on the ceiling. I knew it was going to be a bad thing, him talking about killing Jackson all the time. We needed to keep Scott on the right track and him wanting to kill Jackson was most definitely not the right track.

"Hey... what if it's Matt? I mean this whole things comes down to the video right."

"But Matt was the one who found the two hours of missing footage." I brought myself back down to the table. I mean there was no real reason to be accusing Matt, he wasn't some crazy psychopath or anything.

"Exactly... he's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

"Really?"

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, the mechanic working on your jeep?" Bennett and Tucker, two of my brothers friends before they all graduated. It was kind of weird really. I actually knew all the people who had been killed by this thing.

"Yes!"

"Why?" Scott and I both asked, I mean it wasn't like he had a valid reason to think Matt was behind all of this.

"Because... he's evil." Well that was a solid and reasonable argument, yes that's why he was doing it... because he's evil, very reasonable.

"You just don't like him." I leaned back in my chair again, this conversation not going anywhere at all. If he wasn't going to take this seriously then I was just going to waste the next however many hours of my life doing absolutely nothing.

"The guy bugs me, I don't know what it is... Just look at his face," We all looked over to where Matt was sitting with Allison and Jackson and it just made his whole theory even more ridiculous. Yeah the guy offering Jackson chips is some crazy psychotic murderer.

"Any other theories?" This was going to be a very very long day, and god knows how much longer we're all going to be stuck in here.

"Hey are you okay?" my head snapped over to Matt's table when I heard his voice followed by Jackson, who sounded like he was in horrible pain.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Everyone's eyes were on him as he stumbles towards the door. I felt like something bigger was going on, I mean obviously this had something to do with the kanima thing, but we all watched him like a hawk.

"Are you all right? Hey you don't look so good."

"I just need to get some water." I shared a knowing look with Allison from across the room. This was definitely a kanima thing, which meant that something was not at all okay right now.

Mr. Harris got up to follow Jackson, I'm assuming to make sure that he was actually okay. "No one leaves their seats." Scott, Stiles, and I just sat and waited until he was completely out of the room and then we both shot out of our seats and over to Erica's table. I may be friends with Jackson but that didn't mean I knew everything about what actually happened to his real parents. I mean all I knew was that they were dead.

"Stiles said you know how Jackson's parents died."

"Maybe,"

"Talk." I wasn't in the mood for her new attitude about everything. This wasn't the time or the place to be holding out important information.

"It was a car accident, my dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen." Well that was a terrifying thought, Jackson Whittemore with access to even more money. The world was a cruel mistress sometimes, and Jackson being even richer just didn't seem fair in the slightest.

"So not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at eighteen?"

"Yep,"

"There's something so deeply wrong with that."

"Oh yeah." We both shared a look of pure terror at the thought of that kind of future.

"You know what, I can try to find the insurance report in my dads inbox, he keeps everything."

"Scott McCall please report to the principles office." Someone was in a world of trouble, and not for obvious reasons, but because it's Allison's mom... or Cruella de Vil.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Stiles whispered across the table, flicking my middle finger. I looked down to see what he was talking about, damn, I didn't even realize I had slipped it on my finger at all. I was so wrapped up in what was happening with Scott and Jackson I must have just put it on and forgot about it.

"Uh... Isaac gave it back, didn't even know I had it on."

"Did you two,"

"Found it."

"Great!" I got up so I could stand behind Stiles and see the computer better. I have never been more thankful to Erica in my life. The last thing I wanted to talk about with anyone was were all quiet as we read over the different files that Erica had brought up on the screen. I hunched down further when Jackson and Mr. Harris came back in, hopping that he wouldn't spot me right away.

"Oh look at the dates."

"The passengers arrived at the hospital DOA, the estimated time of death nine twenty six pm, June fourteenth, nineteen ninety five."

"Oh wait... …Jackson's birthday is June _fifteenth._" We all shared the same look, and my heart broke all over again for Jackson. He had to be cut out of his dead mom. No wonder the kid had so many freaking problems. When we were all done reading the files I crawled back around the table and sat back down, in Scott's chair instead of the one I was in before.

About a minute after I took my seat I noticed Harris getting his stuff together like he was about to leave so I grabbed my bag, much like everyone else was doing. "Oh, no I'm sorry... Uh yes I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you are done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." and hell just got a lot darker and a lot freaking longer. I was good at taking books off shelves, not putting them back, especially in the right place. This was the longest and crappiest day of my freaking life!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Instead of doing what I was supposed to do I found a quiet corner, put my head phones in and just sat there and listened to music. It wasn't like Harris would know if I actually spent my time re-shelving or listening to music. I was a spoiled rich kid, I didn't do labor of any kind unless it was my idea and I was actually enjoying myself.

I could see Erica walking back and forth from the carts to the shelves and I could see Scott, Allison, and Stiles huddled together, talking while they re-shelved. "Can you please get off your lazy ass and actually help... please?" I looked up when I felt my headphones being pulled out, and there stood Erica, hands on hip and a scowl on her face. I just rolled my eyes, put my phone and headphones back in my bag and let her help me up. She shoved a couple books into my chest and I followed her to the isle that she was currently re-shelving. "So you and Isaac talked?"

"Well I didn't really have a choice, he cornered me in an empty room."

"Good for him... you need to get your head out of your ass... … the both of you."

"My heads not in my ass Erica... and don't think I'm not just as pissed off at you as I am him." I shove the book back on the shelf, maybe a little to hard, but I was pissed.

"Yeah well I can live with it, but Isaac's been an annoying love sick puppy... so do us all a favor and just get over it and forgive him."

"Why don't you just mind your own business, this is my life Erica and I'm going to live it the way I want."

"No you're being over dramatic," God I was so sick of people telling me I was being over dramatic, I was NOT being over dramatic!

All of a sudden there was a soft thud, like something falling."What the hell was that?" Then a second later Scott was running by, heading to where Jackson and Matt where. I poked my head around the shelf and saw a book lying open on the ground, and then I was being pulled back into the isle and shoved to the ground while books and debris came falling down on top of me. What the hell was going on?! "Erica?!" I heard Scott yell out her name too but I couldn't pin point where he was. All hell had broken loose and I didn't even know where I was. "Stiles?!" I called out, hoping that he would give me some kind of sign that he was somewhere close and not hurt. "Erica behind you!" I tried to get to her but she was on the ground before I knew what was happening and Jackson had disappeared just a quickly as he had arrived. I was totally and completely confused and lost but Erica was in trouble and I needed to make sure she was okay. "Erica... god, Erica come on..." She was starting to seize and that was the last straw for my nerves. This wasn't supposed to be happening anymore. She had gotten the alpha bite which was supposed to stop all of this from happening. I drew in a quick breath and just proceeded to do what I would have done before. I rolled her onto her side and held my hand out to her so she could have something to hold onto and I just sat there with her, making sure she could see me and know that I wasn't going to just leave her.

In the craziness of everything it all of a sudden went quiet but I was too focused on Erica to care about any of that. "Stiles... Scott!" I needed help and we needed to get her to Derek. I could just barely see Matt lying on the ground and call me cold hearted but I couldn't care as much about him as I did about my friend that was having a seizure she shouldn't be having. I looked up when I saw movement in front of me and thankfully it was just Stiles. "Stiles... she having a seizure!" He didn't even hesitate, Scott and him both ran over while Allison rushed to assist Matt.

"He's alive."

"We need to get her to a hospital."

"Derek!" We both yelled at the same time. Derek was the only person that could help her right now.

"Only to Derek." She repeated, holding on tight to Stiles and letting go of my hand. All I could do was sit there and have a small panic attack. I don't know what was happening to me but it was like I was a soldier having a slight PTSD flashback. My hands were shaking uncontrollably and my heart felt like it was about to beat right out of my chest. There were spots dancing around in my vision and breathing was not coming easy at all

"Uh... when we get her to the hospital,"

"Derek,"

"To Derek." I wheezed out, only catching a little bit of the conversation. I couldn't focus on anything but trying to get my breathing under control. I felt so selfish, I should be helping Erica but I could barely control my trembling hands. I couldn't explain what was happening to me. All the noises and chaos just pulled me into a dark place, a place I wasn't even sure was real.

"Scott, go... go." Suddenly I was pulled out of whatever the hell was happening. Stiles was pulling at my arm and Scott had taken Erica, carrying her by himself. I worked on autopilot, just following them both out to the parking lot. I separated from them when we were just passing my bike, they were going to take Stiles jeep and I was just going to follow them. It probably wasn't the safest thing to do but I was hoping the fresh air would help clear my head a little. I didn't rush or try to speed around all of the cars, I just took my time. They were capable of handling this without me, and the last thing I needed was to get in a motorcycle accident.

When I finally got to the depot I couldn't bring myself to go in right away. Something was not okay with me. Well something beyond the obvious of what had been going on with me lately, but I knew none of this had anything to do with what happened back in the library. Something else was going on right now. When I thought back to all the chaos and Erica getting hurt, yeah I felt horrible and scared, but this was something extremely wrong. I felt petrified, scared, like fear itself was crawling up through my body and nesting into my bones; I was practically choking on it, choking on fear and what could only be described as death.

The smells and the panic were getting so bad all I could do was run to the corner of the building and empty out everything I had eaten today, which wasn't much. I actually just spent five minutes dry heaving until something in my just snapped. It was all gone, I could breath again, and my hands stopped shaking. All the fear was just gone. Yeah I was definitely going crazy. No actually I wasn't going anywhere, I was already there.

I shook it off, wiped my mouth off on my hoodie and headed inside. I couldn't put any more energy into thinking about my state of mental well being. I needed to check on Erica and make sure she was okay. "How is she?" I asked Stiles, he was the first person I saw when I walked down the stairs.

"She's healing… … Are you okay?"

"I don't know Stiles... I really don't know."

"What's going on?"

"I... something is really wrong... … I think something is really wrong with me... and I'm scared."

"Hey... hey there is nothing wrong with you... come here." He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing tight. I didn't fight it I just relaxed into his arms and let him comfort me. I needed this, as much as I didn't want to admit weakness, I needed to just be able to forget, at least for a minute. "Everything's going to be okay."

"It's not... but thanks for trying to make me feel better." we finally parted and I saw a brief flash of a black and white shirt disappearing into the shadows behind the stairs. If this was any other day and I was in any other kind of mind set I might have followed him, but right now I was on the verge of a full blown mental break down. There was no way I could handle another conversation with him right now. "I'm gonna go see what Scott and Derek are talking about."I headed over to where they were having their little pow wow.

"If you want me in fine, but we do it on one condition, we're gonna catch him not kill him." a part of me was happy to hear him say that but another part of me knew that this was not going to end well for him and Allison. This was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"And?"

"We do this Scott's way." I finally vocalized my presence. As much as I loved Derek and thought of him as my family... I've known Scott longer, in a sense, and I know what kind of a man Scott is when it comes to the well being of Jackson. Derek has already tried to kill two of my friends, and I honestly didn't really know where Derek's head was anymore. He wasn't the same moody teenager I knew six years ago. If anyone could help Jackson, help him not kill him, it was Scott and Stiles.

"Fine, we'll do this your way."

"Stiles and I are gonna head out... I need to find Allison."

"Yeah you do, we can deal with everything here." I could feel Derek's eyes boring into the back of my head while we stood there and watching them leave. Stiles looked back at me hesitantly so I just nodded, letting him know that I was going to be okay. I mean I knew I wasn't going to be okay, I wasn't even going to put on a pretense of okay in my head. I was completely and totally fucked but I wasn't going to pull Stiles into this. He had enough on his plate, hell they all had enough on their plate, so I was going to fall to pieces all by myself.

"What is going on with you?" Derek finally broke the silence when we were finally alone. He didn't sound concerned, he just sounded kind of pissed off and annoyed.

"Nothing, I am completely fine."

"No you're not... I heard what you said to Stiles."

"Well maybe you should learn to not eavesdrop."

"Something is going on with you and you're obviously scared."

"Look's it's nothing I can't handle... can you give this back to Isaac for me." I held my hand out, the ring sitting in the middle of my palm like a five hundred pound lead balloon.

"No... no I'm not letting you do this." he just closed my hand around it and pushed it into my chest, stepping closer into my personal space bubble.

"You don't get to decide what I can or cannot do, so take the ring and make sure he get's it."

"Will you stop being such a stubborn, annoying, pig headed kid... you're pissed at him, we all get that, and you have every right to be... … but something is going on with you and you need him, you need whatever it is you two have."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You're a bad liar... now grow up, go talk to him... ...it'll make you feel better."

"Fine, if you're not going to take it I'll just give it back to him tomorrow at school... I'm going to check on Erica and then I'm gonna go home."

"Peri don't be stupid, the longer you drag this out the worse it's going to get."

"You of all people do not get to give me relationship advice. If you haven't forgotten I remember everything now... everything, and you're not exactly Mr. expert when it comes to having a healthy relationship!" I regretted it as soon as I said it but my brain felt like it was literally about to start pouring out of my ears and nose and I was sick of people thinking they knew what was best for me and telling me what to do and what to feel. "I will handle this however the hell I want to and nobody... not even big bad alpha Derek Hale... is going to tell me what to do or what to feel about it!" My mouth was moving but the word I wanted to say weren't the words that were coming out. I just couldn't stop putting my foot in it, but what was worse... I just didn't feel bad about what I was saying. Whatever had been going on with me lately had just culminated... I was officially broken. I wasn't feeling anything about anything. "Now stay the hell out of my business from here on out, and make sure to tell that to all of your little puppies. This conversation is officially over, done, and forgotten." I dropped the little gold ring to the ground and just walked out. Now I was just going to focus on getting business done, stopping Jackson, and making sure nobody else died. Nothing else was going to cloud my mind or keep me from focusing on what had to be done. This was the knew and improved Peri Louisa McCormick, and I really didn't give a damn what anybody thought about it.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, please don't hate me. I hate putting my precious little Peri through all of this but it has to be done if I am going to get to point B.<strong>

**Leave your feedback or complaints or rants, just let me know what your thinking, I will greatly love and cherish each and every one of them.**

**XOX**


	29. Chapter 23

**All I can do is get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness. I'm having really bad writer block, plus the World Cup, and then more recently Hemlock Grove season 2. But I have devoured Hemlock and the World Cup is over, Germany won yay! So I shouldn't have anything else to pull my attention away. And hopefully the closer I get to the end of season 2 the more I'll be able to get out of this writers block. Season 2 is a complete snore compared to the last two season and I have mega mega ideas for those seasons so. Anyway I guess I should wrap this up so you can get to ready.**

**The usual applies, like it always does.**

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / untitled _108 /set?id = 125978220  
>www polyvore com  untitled _110 /set?id = 126808801  
>www polyvore com  untitled _111 /set?id = 124265230**

**^^ Pay close attention to the outfits for this chapter, there is a reason behind them, they play a big part in this and the following chapter.**

**Oh and I should warn you that this is not in Peri's POV, won't get any Peri POV until chapter 25 so yeah.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**What's Wrong With Peri?**

_Control over the redhead was one thing but when Louisa started talking to him in the office that day he knew things had just got a little more interesting. He couldn't use her the way he could Lydia, there was still something blocking the connection fully, so he kept to the plan of using the red head. But when he finally showed himself to her he had felt something shifting in the air. His connection to Louisa had been cemented. He had no idea what any of this meant but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with her. He always had some kind of connection with the girl but his family had always been there in the way of it. Now he could isolate her from her friends and maybe just maybe use her for his own purposes. Right now though he only had time to focus on one plan at a time, and that was to get the redhead to do what he told her and get him the hell out of that hole in the ground. Things were definitely getting more and more interesting by the minute._

* * *

><p>Everyone was going on with there day like it was just another normal day. Scott was keeping a closer eye on Jackson and had been following him all day which eventually lead him to an old abandoned warehouse. He was trying his hardest to keep focused on Jackson but he and Stiles had recently been distracted by the strange and odd behavior of there best friend. He was on the phone right now trying to reassure Stiles that everything was going to be okay with her. "What the hell is going on with her?" Well he thought that's what he was doing.<p>

"I honestly don't know... yesterday she was pretty upset but when she got back to the house it was like something had been turned off... … honestly it scaring the crap out of me."

"Look I have Jackson pinned down here, you keep a close eye on her Stiles."

"We're having dinner at the station with dad tonight so that shouldn't be hard."

"Okay just... we'll figure it out so don't worry."

"Yeah that's impossible." Stiles muttered to himself as he watched his best friend strutting down the hallway like she was the devil from Bedazzled. On any normal day she would just be carrying her self with a quiet confidence, stopping to talk to people occasionally, but this was a 'stop and look at me' kind of walk, and it was so out of character. When she finally stopped her little fashion show things started to get even more weird, _'is she flirting with the shop teacher?!'_

… … …

"Is she flirting with the shop teacher?!" Isaac and Erica were standing down at the other end of the hall watching the exact same thing Stiles was, only Isaac had turned away because he couldn't watch her acting like that anymore so he wasn't privy to the little show she was putting on now.

"No... she doesn't flirt."

"Oh but she is definitely flirting... and he is definitely flirting back. Oh my god!" That one was the one that made Isaac spin around, his eyes almost popping out at the sight of a grown man, probably in his mid twenties, flirting with a student. Yeah she looked good today, like really good, but that didn't mean it was okay for him to be doing that even if she did start it first.

"Something is not right with her. Derek thinks something's wrong with her too." And any blind person in a thirty mile radius could see that something was really wrong with her.

"Oh no there is definitely something wrong with her... but we have to stay focused on Jackson."

"I don't like this... we should be helping her, figuring out what's wrong with her."

"Look I know, but right now she's not killing anyone, Jackson is... so we need to eliminate the threat."

"It's not right Erica!"

"I know, she's my friend too." Erica muttered, looking back at her friend one more time before walking out of the building behind Isaac who kept glancing back, the line between his brow getting deeper and deeper the more times he did.

… … …

Stiles had made her meet him at the station and then ride with him to get something to eat for everyone so he could keep an eye on her and make sure that she actually showed up tonight. The whole way to the burger joint and back to the station she didn't say a word. She just sat there and stared out the window with those cold dead, dull eyes that she's had ever since she came home last night. Right now all Stiles really cared about was finding out what the hell was happening to his friend but he also knew that they needed to figure this kanima thing out first. It was a lose lose situation no matter how he looked at it.

"Oh what the hell is this?"

"Veggie burger."

"Stiles I asked for a hamburger."

"Well veggie is healthier, we're eating healthy." he threw the other bag that was filled with a greasy burger and salty fries into Peri's lap but she didn't touch it. She was just sitting there again staring at nothing.

"Oh hell why are you trying to ruin my life."

"I'm trying to extend your life okay, can you just eat it please, and tell me what you found." He asked, finally having enough self control to pry his eyes away from Peri and back to his dad. But what Stiles had failed to see what that she wasn't actually staring at nothing, she was studying the board behind his dad. Taking in ever name, every fact and piece of evidence.

"No I'm not sharing confidential police work with two teenagers."

"Is that it on the board behind you?"

"Don't look at that... avert your eyes, both of you."

"I see arrows pointing to pictures."

"Okay okay stop... fine. I found something." He finally gave in when he got it that Stiles wasn't going to stop asking and Peri wasn't going to stop looking.

"The mechanic and the couple who were murdered.

"Tucker, Jessica, and Sean..." Peri muttered, not to anyone in particular but just putting it out there and putting things together in her head.

"They all had something in common."

"All three?"

"Yeah and you know what I always say, ones an incident, twos coincidence,"

"and three's a pattern." Stiles and Peri finished together. Stiles took that as a good sign, that she was actually talking of her own free will and that she seemed to have her memories still intact.

"The mechanic, the husband, the wife were all the same age... all twenty four."

"Wait what about Mr. Lahey, I mean Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near twenty four?"

"Which made me think that either a.) Lahey's murder wasn't connected or b.) the ages were a coincidence, until I found this which would be c... did you know Isaac Lahey had an older brother,"

"Yeah, Camden... he died a few months after Jimmy... it was an IED... ... what?" Stiles was more shocked at the amount of life she was actually showing and the sheriff was more confused as to why she didn't share this information earlier.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Stiles asked, finally regaining the ability to talk and get back to the case at hand.

"How was I supposed to know that's what the connection was... and if you ever listened when I talked you would have known all of this a long time ago." She huffed going back to staring at the board and putting all of the little puzzle pieces together.

"Okay well if he were alive today take one guess as to how old he'd be?"

"Well he would be twenty four, like Jimmy."

"Okay no more 'helpful' comments from you." Sheriff butted in this time. Him and Stiles both got up to take a closer look at everything that was pinned to the board while Peri just stayed put in her chair

"Alright what if same age means same class, did you think of that?"

"Yeah... well I would have, look I just got Lahey's file two hours ago."

"Two hours, dad people could be dieing!"

"Yeah I'm aware of that, thank you."

While Stiles and his dad bickered back and forth Peri was just putting it all together and filing it away for later. She really couldn't be bothered with any of this. All she really wanted was to be at home and asleep in her bed.

"Same class..."

All of a sudden they were both pulling out books and files and throwing them all down on the sheriffs desk. Peri was reading the text that she got before she suddenly stood up, throwing the fast food bag in her empty seat. "Here take this and start looking." Stiles threw one of the years books at her but she just sat it right back down in front of him, according to the text she just got she had more important things to do.

"I actually have to go... meeting at the clinic with Scott and Derek." She showed him a text she had just gotten from Derek, telling her to meet him at the clinic.

"Oh... Oh yeah you go and do that. Just uh... fill me in when you get back."

"Yeah whatever." She dismissed, grabbing her helmet and walking out of his dad's office. He looked over to the bag of food and noticed that she hadn't touched any of it. That's when he remembered that he hasn't actually seen her eat anything since he woke her up yesterday. The change is appearance, the way she was acting like she didn't care about anything, the dullness in her eyes, and now she wasn't eating anything... whatever was wrong with her was getting worse and all he could think about was fixing it before it changed her permanently.

… … …

Both Deaton and Scott turned and stared when she walked in through the back door, helmet in hand, and that same dead expression that she's been wearing since she left Derek's last night. "What?!" She snapped when the just kept staring. "I thought Derek was supposed to be here?"

"Uh yeah, I'll just go check and see if he's here." Scott left her and Deaton alone, and Deaton was still observing her out of the corner of his eye. Noting that everything Scott had told him earlier was very true. She was like a completely different person.

"Are you okay?" He asked after she stood there for almost two minutes just staring at the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine..." they both turned when they heard the arguing from up front, "might want to get out there Doc." She through over her shoulder as she went back to staring at the wall. After a few seconds of miscommunication they all reached an understanding and headed into the back. Isaac paused for a second when he saw that Peri was there and the state she was obviously in. If it was possible it looked like she had gotten worse since he last saw her. He shook off the fear and worry, much like the rest of them did, and went to stand on the other side of the metal table.

"Watch what you touch." Derek bit out, grabbing Isaac hand before he could even touch one of the little bottles Deaton had sat down on the table.

"So what are you like some kind of which?" Isaac asked, tongue and cheek, hoping that maybe if he acted stupid enough then Peri would break out of whatever was going on with her but instead she just scoffed and grabbed for one of the bottles and inspecting what was in it without even once looking over to Isaac.

"No... I'm a veterinarian. Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to be an affective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions."

"What about an affective offense?" offered since it looked like no one was even thinking of it as a possibility.

"We already tried... I nearly took it's head off, and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just get's back up."

"Yeah I remember that." Peri murmured, picking up another little bottle and carefully studying its contents.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?"

"Well one, it can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No," Peri answered still looking through all the little bottles, not really paying much attention to the conversation going on in front of her.

"He's the captain of the swim team."

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people, a puppet..."

"… And a puppeteer... ... Jackson killed Sean but the other one had to take care of Jessica." it looked like something had snapped into focus inside of her head. One minute she was looking at two little bottles and then suddenly she animatedly trying to get her words out.

"Yes now do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it... his mother died pregnant too and she was maybe murdered. I don't think he could let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules... The kanima kills murderers, if Jackson kills the wife and the baby dies too."

"Does that mean that your father was a murderer?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." He and Peri shared a look, a small spark of recognition flickering behind her eyes and giving a small flare of hope to Isaac.

"Hold on, the book says they're bonded right... What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him?

"Yeah yeah... so what if..." She reached up and unclasped the necklace from around her neck and place it in the middle of the table and then reached across Deaton, grabbing the bottle full of black ash. "What if something that affects the kanima... also affects it's master?" She asked, well more like stated as she formed a circle around the necklace with the ash. It was quiet for almost a full minutes as each and every person in the room stared in shock and aw at her. All of them asking the same question, 'how could she possibly know enough about this thing to know how to trap it'.

"Meaning what?" Isaac was the first to break the silence when it looked like she was starting to get a little agitated with all the staring and he honestly didn't know what any of it meant.

"It means that we can catch them." she bit out, slightly annoyed that everyone was staring at her and that no one seemed to understand what she was trying to get across.

"Both of them."

"All we need is a location and a little mountain ash."

"Okay then we'll finish this tomorrow, give us all time to come up with a plan."

"How did you know all of that?"

"I don't know I just did."

"And where did you get this?" Deaton asked, eying the pendent hanging from the chain that was twined around his fingers.

"I don't know..." she grabbed it out of his hand and clasped it back around her neck, "I found it with my other jewelery." Deaton was still wearily eying the pendent, with it's red sparkling eyes. The implications of the meaning behind the simple silver charm was scaring him to no end and the fact that she was just wearing it with such ease. It was definitely a big reason behind her change in behavior "Look I'm tired so I'm going home." She picked her helmet up and started for the back door where her bike was parked.

"Peri wait," Derek rushed after her. He had learned along time ago how to compartmentalize his emotions so he wasn't going to let his fear about what was wrong with distract him from fixing the mistakes he had made.

"What?" She bit out pulling her helmet back off.

"Is there anyway you can get tickets to this rave thing?"

"Uh yeah, I guess I can make a few phone calls... … was there something else?"

"Uh no no... I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah okay whatever." She put her helmet back on, kick started the bike and the sped off. Derek was just going to finish this up and then he was going to do whatever it took to fix whatever was wrong with her. She was the only family he had left and you always took care of family.

* * *

><p>The next day Coach had dragged her into his office to go over things for next years cross country team and after a short but somewhat hostile conversation with Coach, Peri had managed to sneak past him after he had slammed the door open. After leaving the clinic last night Derek asked if she could get her hands on a couple tickets for this rave thing so she called up Kara, an old friend of her brothers and the party promoter who was throwing this stupid thing. Now was the perfect opportunity for her to give Isaac the tickets so she didn't have to go hunt down Derek after school.<p>

"Can anyone tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?" Coach asked, flipping through some papers on his clip board. Peri just shuffled through a few of the players and pulled Isaac off to the side, behind a row of lockers so Coach wouldn't see her.

"Here are the tickets Derek's asked for, I could only get two though." She whispered, handing over the tickets while Coach went on about Jackson and practice.

"How did you get these?" He asked in obvious confusion and shock. He had heard a few people talking about how these were the hottest tickets right now but nobody was selling so they were pretty much impossible to get.

"The promoters an old friend." it was the only thing she offered in the way of an answer and Isaac knew it was all he was going to get out of her so he just accepted it for what it was.

"Are you going to be there?"

"Well yeah I kind of have to be." and with that she walked away to stand behind Scott and Stiles so Isaac just followed her.

"Sorry but I only got two myself." They both had just come into a conversation that had already been started between Scott, Stiles, and Danny.

"Well do you even have a date yet?"

"I'm working on it."

"Okay... okay hear me out, you give us the tickets and devote your life to abstinence."

"Idiot." Peri whispered under her breath, laughing at how incredibly stupid these two were being with getting tickets to this thing.

Isaac decided to sop them before they both said something that would make them look even more stupid. "How do you two losers even survive, I...?" He asked finally feeling free enough to actually say what he really felt about two of Peri's closest friends, it's not like she was in any way going to stop him, not with whatever was going on with her right now.

"What are we supposed to do, no one's even selling." Isaac looked up and saw two of his team mates with tickets. Well there was one way to get them that didn't involve finding someone who was selling.

"Wait here boys."

All three of them watched as Isaac used his own skills to get what they needed, all three observing with varying opinions on what they were seeing. "Oh wow... yep that's excessive... that'll bruise... wow okay." It didn't even take him a minute and then he was back, shoving the tickets into Scott and Stiles chest.

"Enjoy the show." with that he turned around and left the locker room, leaving them to just stare after him in shock and aw.

"Well that was a bit excessive."

"No that was extremely sexy... excuse me." She pushed past them both and quickly followed after Isaac with a few plans of her own, plans that may or may not involve a dark locked supply closet.

… … …

A few hours later and a few miles across town Chris, Gerard, and David were gathered at the Argent's with a few other hunters going over the plan that had all agreed on, with the help of Allison. "Alright the party is in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector... Allison has learned that Jackson will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd."

"And since we still have no clue how strong he is we need to be extremely cautious." David finished for him, making a show of loading the clip of his gun with the wolfs bane bullets.

"When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down she'll signal me...

"Optimal meaning as far away from the crowd as possible. Absolutely no collateral damage tonight." and if he had it his way nothing bad would happen at all tonight. He had been planning many different ways to sabotage tonight's plans. He wasn't in the business of killing anymore but he still needed these people's help to make sure his daughter and her friends didn't get hurt.

"... Go ahead." Chris shot over his shoulder to Allison. They were all waiting for the young teen to leave before they could talk about the real plans for tonight.

"As willing a participant as she seems, your young protégée there also appears to be under the impression that we are planning a trap?"

"She doesn't need to know anymore than that."

"For the rest of us then let's be perfectly clear... you don't trap a creature this dangerous, you kill it."

While the other hunters all got their guns and various other weapons ready for the night ahead David quickly sent a message to Derek, warning him on what he was going to be walking into at the rave.

… … …

As soon as Isaac and Erica walked into the crowd of sweaty dancing teenagers, Peri was the first person his eyes landed on. She was off to the side, a drink in her hand, and some strange dude had his hands all over her. Isaac let out a low growl and started over to the disturbing scene in front of him.

"Hey wait." Erica stopped him before he did something to cause a big scene. "Just calm down and think about this." she tried to reason with him but he just growled louder and yanked his arm out of her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he growled, yanking her out of the pawing grasp of the strange douche dude who thought he could touch her any way that he wanted.

"Well I'm at a rave so I'm dancing."

"Do you even know what going on right now Peri?!" it's not like she could forget what was happening, they had all talked about this last night.

"A rave?"

"Jackson's here, after his next victim." he spelled it out for her, still shocked that she could have forgotten all of this.

"Yes I do know that but there's nothing I can do about that now!"

"Hey are you okay?" douchey dude butted his nose in, finally noticing that all of Peri's attention was not on him anymore.

"She's fine!" Isaac growled, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I wasn't asking you baby face."

"Well I answered anyway!" this time he focused his glare on the guy, taking a step forward but not really sure what he was going to do to shut the guy up.

"Hey idiots stop with the pissing contest," Peri interrupted when she saw the claws sticking out of the Isaac's balled up fist. "Sascha you're hot but it was never going to happen so get over it... and Isaac you're not my freaking keeper!"

"Yeah so run along home to mommy." that's when something snapped in her, she turned back to 'Sascha' an angry glare on her face. She was almost angry enough to punch the guy in the face.

"Hey idiot I told you it wasn't going to happen now why don't _you _run along home to mommy!" She threw what was left of her drink in his face and let Isaac pull her to the other side of the room before she did anything else to piss the guy off.

"What is going on with you lately?!"

"Nothing, I am absolutely one hundred percent perfect!" she huffed, pulling her shirt down and fixing her jacket.

"No you're not Peri, you're acting like some crazy person. I mean you pulled me into a janitor closet this afternoon and now you're giving me the cold shoulder!" he yelled, trying not to let his anger get the better of him but he was still pissed about what she had done after lacrosse practice. All he could smell through the whole practice was her desire and it had drove him crazy. He almost knocked a guys head off because he couldn't pay attention to what he was supposed to be doing.

"Well you are entitled to your feelings Isaac, now why don't you go see what your boyfriend wants!" She nodded over to where Scott was standing in the shadows trying to get Isaac's attention. Instead of walking over to see what he wanted he turned his attention back to Peri but she was already halfway across the room talking up one of the freshmen, a blonde haired idiot from the lacrosse team that liked the sound of his own voice too much, so he headed over to see why Scott was trying to get his attention.

… … …

After Scott had filled Isaac in on the plan and told him how to use the needle he met up with Erica. Off to the side Peri stood against the wall, a drink in hand, and an annoying freshmen chirping in her ear. She was watching the scene in front of her very closely. The way Isaac and Erica smoothly slid in Jackson's way, stopping him from going any further, and then started what could only be described as a threesome on the dance floor. She just pushed the annoying voice out of her head and focused on the three gyrating bodies in the middle of the dance floor. If looks could kill then Erica would be lying dead with a giant burning hole in the middle of her head right now from the heated glare that Peri was shooting her way.

"So what do you think?" the annoying freshmen cut through the fog of heated jealousy and brought her back to the annoying conversation he was trying to have with her.

"What?!" She snapped, finally turning to acknowledge that he in fact actually existed.

"Maybe go bowling or to see a movie sometime?" he asked again, his confidence not at all shaken by the fact that she obviously wasn't paying attention to him at all.

"Garrett it's never going to happen so go annoy someone else!"

"Hey no harm in asking."

"Isn't it past your bed time?"

"No I don't have curfew it's spring break... so are you sure,"

"Hey Garrett,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

She had lost sight of Erica, Isaac, and Jackson while trying to get the annoying freshman off of her back but she saw Stiles making his way through the crowd. Her choice was to follow him to wherever he was going or stay here and listen to Garrett talk all night. She took the least annoying option and pushed through the crowd, following Stiles to wherever it was that he was going.

She saw him going through a door and it took her almost a minute to fight her way through the crazy and probably high crowd of people that weren't even dancing to the beat of the music anymore. When she finally made it through and pushed open the door Isaac and Erica were there about to attack like a couple of crazy people.

"Ah no, it's just me... psychos!" She yelled, pushing the door closed and walking to stand in-between Erica and Isaac who had turned their attention back to Jackson who looked like he was knocked out in a chair.

"He okay? Stiles asked, checking him over from a distance.

"Well, let's find out." Isaac stepped forward extending his clawed hand and making a move toward Jackson, only succeeding in Jackson grabbing a hold of it and snapping it with ease. Peri could hear the bones crunching from where she was standing. She slowly helped him sit down when he stumbled away.

"Okay no one does anything like that again, okay?!" Stiles yelled, everyone silently agreeing with him. No one wanted to leave tonight with broken bones, or you know, dead.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out!" Isaac bit out, still holding onto his injured hand.

"Yeah well apparently this is all we're gonna get... so let's just hope that whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight."

"I'm here... I'm right here with you." Everyone's head snapped to Jackson, or whoever it was that was talking. Peri, Isaac, and Erica stood back, wearily eying Jackson while Stiles decided to take a step forward and take control of the situation.

"Jackson is that you?"

"Us... we're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the one's killing murderers."

"So all of the people you've killed so far..."

"Deserved it."

"See we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressures applied."

"Alright so the people you're killing are all murderers then?"

"All... each... everyone."

"Well who did they murder?"

"Me!"

"Wait what... what do you mean?"

"They murdered me..." Isaac got up and started heading to the door, putting his body in front of Peri. She followed right behind him, letting him do whatever he wanted. When she moved her head to look around Isaac she could see that Jackson was starting to change. "…they murdered me!" When Stiles turned to look back at him he noticed too and decided that he needed to put some space between him and Jackson.

"Okay alright, more ketamine... the man needs ketamine, come on!"

"We don't have anymore."

"You used the whole bottle?"

"Stiles," Peri whispered, hitting both Isaac and Stiles on the arm to get their attention back on the giant lizard that was seconds away from replacing Jackson.

"Okay out, everybody out!" They all rushed out, Peri ended up smashed into the corner behind Isaac and Stiles, the air was being pushed out of her lungs but she didn't care, as long as she wasn't in the path of the giant killer lizard.

"Find something to put in front of the door!" but that wasn't even an option as Jackson came crashing through the metal siding that had been put up to create this little room.

"Now what?"

"Outside!" They all followed after Stiles, Erica and Isaac following few steps behind him and Peri. When they finally made it out they both looked around hoping that maybe Jackson was out there somewhere but they didn't see him. All they saw were a bunch of other people making there way out. Stiles made his way off the platform and across the dark black line of ash that looked like it was going on forever but when Peri tried to follow she was brought up short.

Derek came walking up a few seconds later, a weird look on his face, like he was slightly distracted but something. "Hey um... so we kinda lost Jackson inside but it's..." Isaac and Erica walked out then, stopping short when they saw the black ash and noticed they couldn't go any further. Peri just played it off, like this is where she wanted to be standing, so no one asked any questions about why she couldn't cross the line. "… oh my god it's working... oh this is so... I did something!" They all just stood there looking at each other and everyone else that was leaving building. Then all of a sudden both Peri and Derek whipped there head to the side like they had heard something, something only they could hear and no one else.

"Scott," They both whispered at the same time.

"What?"

"Break it!" Derek yelled, panic starting to creep into his voice.

"What, no way!"

"Scott's dying!"

"Okay what, how do you know that?"

"Oh my god, Stiles I just know, break it!"

"Break it!" Peri yelled, backing up Derek's frantic plea, and that was all it took for Stiles to finally give in and break the line of ash. Derek didn't waste anytime in crossing it and heading to where he had heard Scott. Peri wasn't far behind him but it was harder for her to keep up. She ended up losing sight of him in the crowd but she knew where he was going so she just slowed down and kept on pace.

By the time she made it to where she was headed all she saw was Derek across the parking lot with Scott over his shoulder and out of the corner of her eye she saw somebody else stumbling behind a near by building. Instead of following Derek she took the more interesting route and followed the stranger. She ran to catch up and then slowed down when she got close enough. It was Allison's mom and there was something wrong with her, she was holding her shoulder and stumbling around. When they both made it around the next building Peri saw Allison's dad and he caught her mom before she could hit the ground. Peri stayed in the shadow and just observed what was slowly developing right in front of her eyes. Chris slowly pulled her dress off her shoulder and Peri gasped in shock at what she saw. She could just see the bite mark that was illuminated by the moon. _'What the hell has Derek done?'_ that's all she could think. Well if this just wasn't the most shocking turn of events that had happened in the past few day. Things were about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first of all I should say yes I did throw Garrett in there after last weeks episode because it seemed like he was an already established student at Beacon Hills so why not, and the guy fit the perfect annoying role that I needed. Oh and if you want to know what the shop teacher and the douchey stranger look like then here you go: <strong>**Andreas Jancke, Florian Wünsche, they are both actors from a German show that I have been watching for the past few years and they are both very good looking.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it, I will be working on the next chapter until Teen Wolf comes on tonight and then I'll get back to it. Hopefully it will come sooner than this one did.**

**Please leave a review or feedback or any thoughts you might be having because I love hearing from all of you.**

**XOX**


	30. Chapter 24

**All I can say again is that I am so sorry for the delay but this chapter had to be scrapped a couple of times before I finally got what I thought was the final formula. I should warn you it's a long son of a bitch and it does skip episode 9, but I will be going back to all the lost time and answering a few questions in the next chapter. So this is it, to make up for the long wait and very long chapter.**

**The usual is the usual at this point and it still applies.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _138 /set?id = 129928818  
>www polyvore com  untitled _122 /set?id = 119897860**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**A White Haired Angel**

_**"I'm gonna got up stairs… I'm not feeling to good." She yelled to Stiles over the loud music. It was unreasonable hot and she was getting very lightheaded. She made her way upstairs and decided to use the bathroom in the guest room. By the time she got to the bathroom she was short of breath and was sweating through her dress. Something was wrong with her. She leaned against the sink, putting all her weight on it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes they were an opaque white color, almost foggy, a milky film like some blind people have over there stumbled away from the sink in shock, expecting to fall back into the wall but instead there was a strong pair of arms supporting her and when she twisted around it was Isaac. What was he doing here, he should be locked up at Derek's because of the full moon, but he looked in total control. "Isaac what are you doing here?" She asked, backing away from him, her back hitting the sink.**_

_**"I needed to see you," he whispered, his voice sounded like an echo to her ears. It was like she was in a fish bowl and he was on the other side trying to talk to her. He slowly walked towards her, a smirk plastered on his face, the smirk he had seemed to have perfected since getting the bite.**_

_**"Wh... w... what is it?" She was feeling even dizzier, things just weren't making sense. He was just inches away from now, and now his hands were on her hips pushing her further into the sink. "What are you doing?" She rasped out, too shocked to move a muscle.**_

_**"You know you want to," he breathed out, that same smug smirk on his face. He leaned down and started an aerial assault on her neck. Kissing his way up her jaw and back down again, and then switching to the other side. Her brain was starting to short circuit from all the pleasure pulsing through her body. She couldn't move to stop him but it wasn't right, something about it was all wrong. She brought her hands up to push him off but instead she wrapped them around him and gripped the back of his shirt so hard she almost ripped it. She pulled him closer, right in-between her legs, throwing her head back in pleasure. Her mind knew that this was all wrong and shouldn't be happening but her body didn't seem to give a damn. He started moving further down her neck, his hands doing the same thing. He grabbed the top of her thighs tightly and picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist before he sat her down on the sink. She felt his hands sliding down her legs and then back up under my dress.**_

_**"Isaac," She moaned his name in his ear as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him away from her neck and up to her lips. While she basked in the glory of his kiss, he hooked his thumb into her panties and dragged them down her legs. To make it easier she unlatched her legs from his waits and let them slid down before kicking them off and wrapping her legs back around his waist. "Isaac please," she begged as he slowly ran his hands up and down her thighs. He looked up into her eyes, his that glowing amber color and she was too embarrassed to even think what hers looked like. She was entranced by his eyes and the way he was looking at her, nothing she could do or think was making her look away.**_

_**"PERI!" someone yelled, which was followed by loud banging on the door. She was finally broken out of the spell and looked away but then he was gone and she was just looking at herself in the mirror. The banging only got louder until whoever it was just got tired and broke it down. "Answer me next time!" Scott yelled, looking wet and exhausted.**_

… … …

_**"Did you drink the punch?" Scott asked as they ran down the stairs and tried to get through the ridiculously huge crowd of people.**_

_**"Yeah why?" She asked still trying to shake the images of what just happened out of her head.**_

_**"Lydia poisoned us, wolfs bane."**_

_**"Hey I can't find her," Stiles rushed out as he ran up to them, "and dude anyone that drank that crap… their freaking out." All of a sudden people started throwing other people in the pool and then jumping in themselves. Things were really starting to get out of hand.**_

_**"I can see that."**_

_**"So what the hell are we going to do about it?" She asked, observing the craziness around them.**_

_**"I don't know but we gotta,"**_

_**"NO DON'T! I CANT SWIM! NO NO NO STOP I CANT SWIM I CANT SWIM!" Someone was yelling as two neanderthals threw him into the pool… it was Matt. She watched him start to struggle as he yelled out for help, she slipped her heels off but in that one second that she had looked away he had slipped under the water. She took a running jump into the pool and swam down, locking her arms around him and dragging him up. When they made it to the surface Jackson reached down to help pull them out. "What are you looking at?!" Matt bit out and then Jackson took off into the crowd, then she finally noticed the way Scott and Stiles were looking at Matt.**_

* * *

><p>"COPS ARE HERE!"<p>

"PARTIES OVER!"

Everyone started to scramble once the sirens were heard. There were blue and red light flashing, sirens ringing in my ears, and I was dripping wet. I could hear people's muffled yells in the background and I could just make out the blurry shapes of Stiles and Scott in front of me. My mouth felt like something had crawled inside of it and died and my head wasn't any better. I was shaking so bad that I could easily register on the Richter scale at any moment. The last thing I really remember is having an argument with Derek and then being pulled out of Lydia Martins pool.

"Peri?" I felt two arms wrap around my waist when I thought I was about to have some personal face time with the sidewalk. "Peri are you okay?" Stiles asked, his face appearing right in my line of sight, the concern and fear written plain as day all over it.

"What the hell happened?" I gasped, clutching onto him so I could find my footing a little better.

"What, you don't remember?"

"All I remember is fighting with Derek after Erica had her seizure... ... and then all of a sudden I'm soaking wet and the plasma in my bones is freezing into little ice cycles."

"Oh thank god!" He pulled my into a tight hug, Scott right behind him. On the one hand I wasn't complaining because they were both really really warm but on the other hand I couldn't breath and there was obviously something more important going on.

"Guys I can't breath."

"Oh right sorry."

"So what is going on?" I asked through clattering teeth, Scott shrugged his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders and started doing that thing people do when they try to warm someone up, like a weird little rub shuffle of the shoulders.

"Are you okay?!" Stiles rushed out, checking me over for something, I didn't know what, but he just kept looking and patting me down. There was some kind of desperate need in his eyes, a need to know that I was okay... that everything was okay, and that scared me more that not knowing how I ended up at Lydia's soaking wet and freezing down to my bones. "Are you okay?!" He asked again, more desperate this time.

"No, yeah I'm fine I think... um but can we maybe like go somewhere where there's heat, and maybe where there aren't any cops."

"Yeah yeah, let's go."

"So what did I miss?" I asked as we walked to Stiles jeep, trying to play it off as a joke but really feeling the darkness seep into me from the unknown. I tried to play it off but I was really scared about what I couldn't remember and why I couldn't remember the last few days.

"Not much really..." All was quiet as we climbed in but it wasn't an easy quiet. I could feel the uneasiness that was weighing it all down. There was something more to that answer that neither of them seemed to want to talk about.

"Okay what aren't you saying."

"Nothing really, it was all very uneventful." I knew I wasn't going to be getting anywhere so I just threw myself back into the seat, pulling Scott's jacket tighter around me to try and fight the cold away. Every minute or so, on the way to what I was assuming was Stiles house, they both kept throwing looks at me through the rear-view mirror. I could feel my annoyance level start to rise through the cold and fear that I was already feeling. They were obviously hiding something, or omitting something, from me and it was starting to really drive me crazy.

"Will you at least tell me what was happening at Lydia's?"

"One of her big birthday parties."

"No that's not what I mean... you guys looked pretty, um I don't know... uh worried, I guess."

"Matt's controlling the kanima... it's been Matt this whole time."

"Just like I said!"

"Wait... how, how... are you sure?" My mind must be having a melt down because there is no way that I just heard what I know I just heard. There is no way that Matt, someone I call a friend, could be making my other friend kill people that my brother called friends. "I mean it can't be Matt!"

"Oh no we're very sure. Exhibit one, he can't swim... did you know he can't swim?!"

"No... no I don't really no a lot about him, but I mean Stiles a lot of people can't swim so that's not,"

"Exhibit two, the kanima standing right next to Matt outside of Lydia's party!" I didn't have any biting arguments for that one though. All I could do was sink further into the seat and try to come up with some reasoning to explain this all away. I was in major denial about Matt and everything, it just wasn't making any sense to me right now. "Okay so now we're going to try and convince my dad... so hopefully this will all soon be over." Except for the little fact that Jackson still turns into a giant scary lizard thing and is still at the mercy of some crazy psycho, not Matt.

When we finally pulled into the driveway all I could do was try to use my two feet to walk, even if they didn't really want to cooperate with me right now... well neither did the rest of my body but I could work with that. It's not like your body did much to help you walk any way.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled when we all finally made it through the door.

"I'm gonna go change before I get hypothermia." I was still shivering like there was a thousand little earthquakes going on inside my body but I also needed to get away to clear my head and try to remember what the hell had happened since I walked into that bus depot the other day. I was missing almost three days of memories but if Scott and Stiles reactions are anything to go by I wasn't knocked out unconscious somewhere which just made me feel even more sick than I already did.

I pulled off my wet jacket, throwing it to the bottom of the closet on top of some other dirty clothes. I walked over to the bedside table, picking up my glasses since I couldn't really see a thing. The chlorine from the pool had irritated my contacts, which I never really wore anyway, and it was making my already slightly crappy eyesight even worse so I couldn't see the nice dry clothes that I really wanted to change into. It was like night and day when I slipped my glasses on and with a slight sigh of content I went back to peeling my wet clothes off, exchanging them for nice warm clothes while Scott, Stiles, and pops talked over Matt being the real killer, which couldn't be true. Apparently they had it in there heads that it was Mr. Harris since he was thought to be at a few of the murder scenes, which is just down right stupid, the guy was a hard ass not a serial killer.

While I was changing into a pair of sweats I noticed the scar on my leg, from when Jackson had attacked us at the school. The stitches were gone and now it was nothing but a little pink line, like it had been there my whole life, not for the short time that it had actually been. Seeing that little pink line threw me back to the night of my mini freak out that I thought was just some crazy fever dream. Remembering that threw me into another memory, me and Derek talking about my dead brothers suicide note that I had finally given to him. It was full of crazy ramblings about my 'destiny'. Then remembering that threw me to the disagreement I had with him after Erica's seizure. The argument where I tried to get him to give Isaac the ring back but he refused, telling me that I was being stupid... I remember, god... I had said some really really shitty things to him about his past. I pulled my shirt on, banging my head against the closet door. God I was a total bitch to him.

Remembering all of these things started bringing back more things. Strutting down the hallway with a sickly sweet smirk on my face like I was some freaking Victoria Secret model at a fashion show. "Oh my god... did I," I stopped short, picking my phone up, which was sitting on the dresser for some weird reason. I didn't want to risk pops asking any questions about the little memory problems I was having so I just sent Stiles a text.

"Oh yeah you definitely did." He called from the other room, a hint of amusement behind his words. All I could do was hang my head in shame, bang it against the closet door, and go back to changing. I was never going to be able to look him in the eyes again. He wasn't just the shop teacher, he was also my freaking soccer coach.

"And did he?" I called back, remembering the way he touched my arm and laughed an obvious fake laugh at something stupid I had said, and all the disgusting compliments that he kept feeding me.

"Oh yeah." Oh god that just made it worse. A grown man flirting with a sixteen year old girl. I mean I have known this guy since I was like six, he has been coaching me since I started school. It's not like he was some crusty old man, I mean of course he was a really attractive guy but this was all just so nasty. I mean why the hell would I flirt with a teacher... my freaking soccer coach?!

I shoved my arms into the nearest sweater I could find, dropped my phone in my pocket, and headed over to Stiles' room so I could join in on the lovely conversation. I really needed a distraction from what I couldn't remember, I could deal with all of that later because this was so much more important.

"Yeah except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class." I drew up short when I heard that, I didn't know what they were talking about before but I knew they were talking about Matt and how he was the killer. Did Matt kill Kara?

"Alright okay you're right."

"Wait Kara's dead?" I remembered Kara, she was on the swim team with my brother and Camden... and Bennett... Tucker... Sean and Jessica. I ignored what was being said right in front of me and dove back into all of those hidden memories. The sheriffs station with the smell of greasy fast food... there was a bunch of pictures and stuff tacked to the board behind pops and Stiles kept asking questions about the investigation until pops finally gave in. He talked about Camden, asking if we knew him and obviously I did... all the victims were the same age except for Lahey but if Camden were alive he would be the same age as the victims. I remembered putting it all together in my head but not saying a word about it to Scott or Stiles. My head had worked out that it was the swim team the whole time but I didn't utter a single word about it.

"Yes... so I guess they dropped the charges against him then?"

"No you know what they're not dropping the charges but that doesn't prove anything... Scott do you believe this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this but you just gotta trust us, we know it's Matt."

"Yeah he took Harris's car... look he knew if the cops found tire tracks at one of the murders and enough of the victims where in Harris's class then they'd arrest him."

"Alright fine, I'll allow the remote possibility but give me a motive. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and it's coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious... our swim team sucks, they haven't won in like six years! Okay we don't have a motive yet. I mean come on does Harris?" I sat down on the end of the bed, my legs feeling heavy underneath me. It was like a sharp knife digging into the corner of my head. Isaac making me go home so I wouldn't get into trouble for being out at night, seeing the crazy party that was happening behind the house around the pool, hearing what might have sounded like a little kid screaming... I wasn't sure that night about what I heard. I thought maybe it was just one of the girls screaming because of all the drinking. Matt had been there a few minutes before to trade a Spiderman comic... we didn't hang out together a lot but we all liked comics so we would get together sometimes to trade or geek out. It was still foggy, that night. Matt had left because he didn't want to get into trouble and then Isaac was pushing me out of the house a few minute later. I remember that his bike was still out front but I never thought anything of it. I didn't really remember anything about it for the longest times. He must have went out back, probably going to circle around to grab his bike. Something must have happened while he was back there, they must have done something to him when he was leaving.

"They're right." I whispered, looking up at pops. He must have seen something on my face that made him think that I was serious. That I was telling the truth, that I knew something... something concrete.

"Alright what do you want me to do?"

"We need to look at the evidence."

"Yeah and that would be in the station where I no longer work."

"Trust me they'll let you in."

"Trust you?"

"Trust... trust Scott?" They were all quiet for a minute, pops contemplating whether or not he should in fact trust Scott. This standing around wasn't getting us anywhere and I was starting to feel, maybe a little irrationally so, pissed off.

"God trust me, it's Matt... and he's not going to stop until we make him stop!" I yelled, feeling a wave of nausea roll over me. I must have stood to fast or something because I felt myself sway a little before I righted myself, trying to play it off like I lost my balance. I was suddenly feeling very light headed, like all the energy in my body was being drained out of me.

"Okay okay I'll trust you." They started to collect everything that was on Stiles desk. I guess we were about to head out to the station. I backed up to the bed until I felt the back of my legs touch the edge so I could steady myself without drawing any attention to myself.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked, looking back when he finally noticed that I wasn't following.

I just shook my head, mostly to try and clear the fog that had seemed to settle nice and thick in my head but also partly to reassure him that I was in fact okay. "Yeah I'm fine, we should go." He nodded even though I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't believe a word that was coming out of my mouth. Maybe it was the creepy werewolf smell thing. I didn't know and I didn't want him to know that maybe I wasn't completely okay so I didn't ask why he was pulling that face. I just pushed myself away from the bed and did my best not to nose dive down the stairs. Even with the help of my glasses my vision was still pretty blurry and I felt like I really needed to throw up. I followed Scott to Stiles jeep, I guess we were just going to follow pops.

It was the weirdest thing to happen to me all night, which is saying a lot. One minute I'm forcing myself to walk in a straight line behind Scott and the next I'm dry heaving into the bushes by the house with image after image of glowing amber eyes, long claws running over soft skin, dry chapped lips fusing with soft red ones. Quiet moans and whispered words of pleasure in a dark cramped room. Fingers running through short curly hair and the feel of strong muscles flexing under desperate clawing hands. God what the hell have I done. It was like some sick joke my mind was playing on me. Me and Isaac locked away in some dark room very nearly on the verge of having sex. "Peri... hey Pear are you okay?" I could feel the soft touch on my back, rubbing small comforting circles but I was still stuck in that sick place in my head. Whatever the hell happened to me... I had practically violated Isaac and it made me sick to my stomach. Every touch, every breathy moan and gasp, every pull of lips between teeth in an almost animalistic show of power. Whoever was in that room with Isaac wasn't me and it made me sick to think how it looked like me and sounded like me and how it used my feeling and his feelings to pull some kind of power play. "Pear?!"

"Yeah I'm fine... let's just... … let's just go." I could barley get the words out but Stiles got it in the end and helped me back to the jeep. I fought back the annoyance of both of their stares and just slunk back into the seat, playing those images over and over in my head. I knew we had more important things to worry about and I knew I should just let it fall back into the fog but all I wanted to do was find Isaac and grovel at his feet, beg him to forgive me for doing that to him, for playing with his head like that.

"Pear we're here." I jolted out of my head space, realizing that we were in fact in front of the sheriff station. It had felt like only seconds ago that I was dry heaving into the bush and now we were suddenly just hear.

"I know this is important but can you give me a minute."

"Yeah of course." I slid out of the jeep, watching them all head into the station, pops throwing a worried look my direction. I wasn't going to let my emotional turmoil weigh down what they were doing because what they were doing was more important. I just needed a little fresh air to help push those images out of my head.

I flicked through my contacts, my hands shaking to the point that I almost ended up calling ten different people. In the end I finally got to Isaac's number, I didn't think he would be able to actually talk tonight, with the full moon and everything, but I needed to speak my peace if I was going to be able to focus on finding the evidence to get Matt. "Hello," the rough voice on the other line surprised me so much that I almost dropped my phone.

"Captain?"

"Pear?" he whispered again, man people sure are using that nickname a lot today.

"Yeah... I didn't think you would answer... um I don't actually have a lot of time. I just needed to get this out there so please just listen and don't interrupt... I don't know what's been going on with me lately, I'm actually really freaking scared about the last few days," I swallowed the lump that was trying to fight it's way up my throat and pushed the stray tears off my face. Now was not the time to cry about what couldn't be changed. "I'm sorry about what I did to you, violating you like that... and I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you, like you don't matter. I just want you to know that it wasn't me in that room that day... I would never manipulate you like that, use you for some power play... … look we know who's controlling the kanima, me Stiles and Scott are at the station right now trying to find the evidence... when we get what we need, after the full moon, I would really like to see you... talk about all of this, about everything, face to face. I've been a complete and utter bitch to you for the past few weeks and you didn't deserve it. I took my fear and anger out on you... I love you Isaac, no matter what choices you make, whether or not I agree... I should always have your back. We were best friends before anything and I know that now... I will never just throw you to the side again. What I'm going through right now, what I've been going through since the hospital isn't your problem to deal with, it's mine and mine alone to deal with..."

"Who is it?"

"It's Matt," it came out of nowhere, a clawed hand clamped around my throat and Matt appeared right in front of me, taking my phone and smashing it on the ground. You could still see the evidence of him being thrown in the pool, his clothes were still a little wet and his eyes were bloodshot but I didn't know if that was from the pool or the fact that it was obvious he had been crying since the party.

"If you even think about moving or yelling I wont hesitate to have him rip your throat out." To prove his point I felt Jackson's claws dig even deeper into my throat. "Do you understand?" I just nodded, there was no way that I could even think about talking, the grip on my throat was so strong that I thought he was going to crush my wind pipe. He nodded his head to Jackson and I let out a slight sigh of relief when he let me go but tensed up again when Matt grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the station. "Thanks for helping me in the pool by the way." I closed my eyes tight when we all stepped in through the front door and the first thing I saw was the deputy, the women who was on duty the night we broke Isaac out. I knew what was happening when Jackson disappeared into the station and Matt dragged me behind the front desk and took the dead deputy's gun. He shoved the thing to the side of my head and dragged me into a room off to the side of the desk when we heard foot steps coming our way.

I wanted to call out to whoever it was, warn them about what they were about to find but the threat of a gun pointed to the side of my head shut me up real freaking quick. His grip on my arm tightened when he noticed that my entire body had tensed when I saw Stiles walk by the door. He pulled me along, a bruising grip on my arm and the gun pressed so hard against the side of my head I could feel it start to break skin. When Stiles turned around, Matt moved the gun from my head to point it at him making my body tense to a whole other level. I tried to get the point across to him that this wasn't the time to try and play Batman, that he needed to just let Matt call the shots so nobody else got killed. He nodded his head and turned around when Matt gestured for him to turn back around with the gun. We all silently headed back to pops office where I'm guessing they had been going over the evidence. When we got there pops and Scott were talking about something but it ended pretty quick when pops looked up from his desk and saw Matt with a gun pointed at his son.

"Sheriff?"I barely hear Scott whisper but when he looked up at pops he turned around to see what had caused the interruption. When he saw what was going on and when Matt shoved Stiles at him he took a quick step back, shock and surprise all over his face, but when he trained the gun back on me everyone tensed.

"Matt... it's Matt right?" he nodded his head, chuckling softly to himself like he had just been asked the stupidest question he had ever heard. "Matt whatever's going on I guaranty there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know it's funny you say that because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are."

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone." he tightened his grip on my arm as pops kept trying to use his police training to talk him down.

"Actually I want to hurt a lot of people, you four weren't on my list but I can be persuaded... and one way is to try dialing somebody on your cellphone like McCall's doing... … that, that could definitely get someone hurt... everyone, NOW!" I flinched away from all the anger pouring out of him and the gun that he was jerking around all over the place. He obviously didn't know how to handle a gun and since I was the closest to him that made me even more uncomfortable, and also the fact that his finger was on the trigger the whole time and you only keep your finger on the trigger if you intend to use the gun.

"Come on." They all dropped their phones onto the desk, doing what pops says, Stiles looking even more put out about it.

"Let's go!" he barked, pulling me behind him, clearing the door so he could usher everyone out under the watchful eye of his gun. I didn't know why he wanted to keep me so close to him, why he was still gripping me in his bruising hold. My best guess was that I was just a good enough shield as anyone else. I bit my lip just trying to push down the whimper of pain that was fighting to escape when Matt grabbed my arm tighter, if that was even possible at this point. He pulled me behind him, gun still trained on the three walking in front of us. He was pushing them toward the holding cells and the knowledge of what that could possible mean made the fear in the pit of my stomach grow and twist.

When we got to the holding cells no one knew what was going to happen or what to do, Matt pointed the gun at pops and then at the bench and being the diplomat that he was pops just sat down on the bench. "Cuff him." He bit out, throwing a pair of handcuffs at Stiles. I could see the fight brewing right behind his eyes, the smart ass comment was right on his tongue and I think Matt could see the same thing because he just shoved the gun into pops face, more aggressive than before. "Do it!"

"Stiles please." I pleaded, I hated seeing that gun so close to the man I thought of as another father. Sure he didn't know as much about me as my actually dad but I actually think that's a good thing.

I don't know what finally made him give in, the look in my eyes, or the same gut wrenching fear of seeing a gun being shoved in his dad's face but he reached over and locked the cuffs as loose as he could around his dad's wrist. "Tighter." When it took him longer than a second to adhere to what Matt was saying he turned the gun on me, digging the barrel into my ribs... if we lived through this that was definitely going to bruise.

"Do what he says Stiles." Pop quickly cut in, looking between the gun and his son. With a huff of annoyance Stiles snapped the cuffs as far as they would go around pops wrist. Matt just smirked and jerked the gun toward the door, telling them that it was time to leave the room.

The one's of us that didn't have much of a choice walked ahead of Matt, going back to the office. Since I had become Matt's personal shield for whatever reason I didn't have a say in any of the movements I made, when Matt walked I walked and when Matt stopped I stopped... so when Scott and Stiles both stopped at the end of the hallway Matt stopped, which meant that I had to stop too.

"What are you going to kill everyone in here?" I barely got a glimpse over Matt's shoulder but what I saw was like a scene out of a horror movie, like when the unsuspecting teens finally stumble across the victims of the big bad slasher and finally understand what's really going on. There were three bodies lying in the hallway, covered in blood.

"No that's what Jackson's for, I just think about killing them and he does it." I bit the inside of my cheeks, letting the blood flood my mouth. I was trying everything I could not to rip this guys throat out, he was using my friend as his own person weapon... turning a teenager into a murderer.

He pushed Stiles and Scott back down the hallway, dragging me behind. If he was going to drag me around, use me as his own personal shield, then I was going to make that task a little harder so I just let my feet drag behind me.

When we got back into the office Matt dragged one of the chairs into the middle of the room, sitting it right in front of the desk and then pushing me down into it and holding the gun back up to the side of my head. "You're going to destroy all the evidence or I'm going to put a bullet through her pretty head, are we clear?"

"She saved you ya know, you could have drown but she jumped into that pool while everyone was laughing at you."

"Just SHUT UP... and start destroying!" he pushed the gun further into my head, not doubt breaking the skin a little, but I wasn't going to respond to the pain. Hell I have been shot twice, this was nothing compared to that. I just gave both Scott and Stiles a pointed look to get to work, because I honestly didn't want to get shot for a third time. They gave in with a sigh, Scott started putting things through the shredder and Stiles went to work with whatever was on the computer. I guess my job in all of this was to be the damsel in distress and that was seriously a very annoying thing to live with right now. All I could do was sit there with a gun shoved against my temple and watch my two friends get rid of anything that would point to Matt.

"Deleted, and we're done... so Matt since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means... we're good here right, I'll just get my dad and we'll go, you know, you continue on with the whole vengeance thing... enjoy the kanima."

We all turned when two headlights swept across the wall, Scott and Stiles both had very panicked looks on there face, I didn't know why but it didn't sit well with me at all. I mean this should be a good thing, maybe the person had a gun and could get us out of this.

"Sounds like your moms here McCall." That made me freeze all movement. Why the hell was Melissa here, she shouldn't be here, and how the hell did Matt know that she was here?

"Matt don't do this. When she comes to the door I'll just tell her we didn't find anything, please Matt." My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest when Scott was pleading with Matt, Melissa shouldn't be wrapped up in any of this, she was innocent in all of this. It was right for her to be put through this.

"If you don't move, now... I'm going to kill Stiles first then I'm going to put a bullet in her head," he emphasized that by shoving the gun in a little harder. "And then your mom." His hand was back on my arm, dragging me out of the chair and shoving both Stiles and Scott out of the office. "Open it."

"Please,"

"Open the door." and when Scott did there were two audible gasp of shock and relief and one gun being shoved into my ribs. Standing on the other side of the door was Derek Hale, and apparently Scott and Stiles thought he was going to be our saving grace.

"Oh thank god." Scott may have been relieved to see him but I could see it in his eyes that this wasn't a good thing at all. Something was wrong with Derek, and my theory was realized when he dropped to ground and Jackson was standing right behind him. Nothing in this town was ever as good as you thought it was.

"This is the one controlling him, this kid?" Derek bit out, big words coming from the guy who was of no use to anyone. Matt finally let go of me to bend down and be all big bad and menacing so I took that chance to shake the blood back into my arm before he decided to get grabby again.

"Well Derek not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf..." all of us traded a look, I mean yeah he knew about the kanima but how did he know about werewolves? "Oh yeah that's, that's right, I've learned a few things lately... werewolf, hunters, kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you two, what do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman," Stiles answered with his usual biting snark so I decided I was pretty sick of Matt and him dragging me around and sticking a gun to my head and answered with my own level of snark and annoyance.

"Easter bunny,"

"Mines more of like a winter time thing, seasonal." okay so in hind sight I should have known that Matt wouldn't just stand there and take what Stiles was dishing out, and he didn't. When he got sick of Stiles mouthing off he sicked Jackson on him, and with one swipe to the back of the neck Stiles was falling to the ground, right on top of Derek... he wasn't going to be happy about that.

"Bitch."

"Get him off of me." See I told you. I just stood back from Jackson, I had yet to be subjected to the paralyzing venom and I wasn't to interested in knowing what that experience was like.

"Oh I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt taunted, getting right down in Derek's face. I don't know why I never really saw how unhinged this kid really was. "It must kind of suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut on the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." He may be the one with the gun and the giant lizard but it really wasn't smart of him to be taunting the caged dog... a caged animal always had the worst bite.

"Still got some teeth, why don't you get down here a little closer see how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch."

None of us really had time to think how stupid Stiles reply was because there were a flash of headlights through the window again, someone pulling into the station. I mean it could be anyone but we all knew that there was only one person who was supposed to be here and now she was here and my heart was dangerously close to beating out of my chest. Melissa shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be put in the middle of all of this. She was the innocent in all of this, her and pops.

"Is that her? … Do what I tell you and I won't hurt her, I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott don't trust him!"

I knew this was inevitable, Stiles liked to talk and it always got him in trouble., I jumped away from Jackson, trying to put myself in Matt's way. "No!" Jackson grabbed my arm, his venom talons digging into my arm so tight that I knew he was drawing blood. He pulled me back while Matt put his boot on Stiles neck, choking the air out of him.

"Does this work better for you?" I fought against the hold on my arm, trying to get to Matt so I could drag him off my best friend and rip his throat out with my bare hands. You could stick all the guns you wanted in my face but as soon as you start choking my best friend it's all over.

"Okay stop, stop!"

"Then do what I tell you to!"

"Okay... alright. Stop!" When he finally took his boot off I slacked in Jackson's grasp so he deemed me no longer a threat and let me go. I was still very tempted to rip Matt's throat out but the gun stopped any move I would have made.

"You, take them in there, you... with me."When Matt left us alone with Jackson I knew this was my chance to make a run for it but I couldn't leave Stiles and Derek at the mercy of kanima Jackson. They didn't have any way of defending themselves and Stiles had a way of pissing people off, even people that weren't at all in control of what they were allowed to do. I just staid put, watching Jackson grab a leg each and drag them both into the next room. With one final sigh of resignation I followed them into the office and took a seat in the chair I had been sitting in before, with Jackson right in front of me.

When I heard the gun go off I shot out of the chair Jackson had me cornered in, "Scott!" I needed to know he was okay, I needed to know that they were both okay. I tried to run past Jackson but he just jerked his hand out and grabbed my throat, immediately stopping any move I could make. "Jackson please," I choked out, I could already feel my head start to swim and see the black spots swimming in my vision. "Jackson," I whimpered, something flashed behind his eyes, something I couldn't quiet put my finger on, but whatever it was it made him drop his hold and take a step back. I fell to the floor, trying to catch my breath and clear my vision and head.

"Pear?" Stiles chocked out, his eye's cast in my direction. I could see the worry and fear written plain as day behind his eyes even though he couldn't move his body.

"I'm... I'm okay." I wheezed, feeling the bruise already start to bloom around my neck, maybe even deeper than that. I stood back up on shaky legs still trying to clear my head. The fear that had been curling and licking at me since Matt appeared outside had done just enough to push the fog from earlier away but for some reason it was coming back in full force. _**'Peri'**_, I jerked my head to the side when I heard my name. It sounded like it was being whispered right in my ear.

"Peri?" Derek bit out but I just ignored him and continued to whip my head around, trying to find out who was saying my name. _**'Louisa'**_, right in my ear again, this time it was more in a sing song voice... like they were taunting me. "Peri what's going on?" he said louder, worry thick in his voice but I didn't have time for that right now. _**'Sweet little Louisa'**_, I grabbed onto the side of the desk, trying to regain my footing but it was like I was being drained of everything.

"Peri!" it was the last thing I heard before I fell to the ground, and I think hitting my head on the desk on my way down. The last thing I heard before complete blackness was Jackson Whittemore yelling my name.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Peri!" Everyone yelled when her legs finally seemed to give out on her. She hit her head on the corner of the desk before making any kind of contact with the floor. Even though Derek and Stiles couldn't move to turn their heads to see her it wasn't hard for Derek to smell blood. As soon as her head made contact with the desk the copper smell filled his nostrils, and judging by how strong it was she was bleeding out pretty fast.

Both Stiles and Derek started fighting against the paralysis, trying to get to her and help her. They were both so wrapped up in trying to do something that they jumped in surprise when Jackson seemed to appear out of nowhere, the scales still taking up most of his face, picked Peri's unconscious body up off the floor. He gently cradled her head to his chest and slowly carried her out of the room. "Where are you taking her... Jackson?!" Stiles yelled after Jackson's retreating figure, fighting even harder against the one thing that was keeping him from helping his best friends... his brother and sister. "Damn it!"

"Calm down... he's not going to hurt her." Derek whispered, still worried about the amount of blood that she was loosing but calming at the knowledge that at least Jackson wasn't going to hurt her.

A few doors down in one of the interrogation rooms Jackson laid Peri down on the table, putting a cushion that he had grabbed from one of the office chairs under her head. He gently picked up the hand that was hanging off the table and slowly laid it across her stomach and then gently pushed the hair away from her face. With one finale look at his fallen friend he turned around and left the room, going back to what he was supposed to be doing.

* * *

><p><em>Desperate clawing hands pulling at soft pliant skin, first in a small dark room and then in a small poorly lit room with the distinct sound of electronic music floating around. Yellow glowing eye, sharp claws scratching at soft skin, low growls echoing in the dark small room. Dark brown eyes, blunt nails digging into soft skin, low breathy moans being drowned out by loud music. The underlying feeling of pleasure and happiness, then the obvious feeling of disgust and pain being pushed down by the loud dance music swallowing her up.<em>

_Dark parking lots with the faint sound of music and laughing teens in the background. The faint sight of a bloody bite mark on pale smooth skin. The smell of pain and grief making its way to the side of the building the young girl was peeking around._

_Biting sarcasm and icy glares being used to push everyone away. Doing anything and everything to make sure the one's that love her the most abandon her in the moment she needs them the most. Hurtful words thrown around just for the sake of pain, used with just enough force so they make the painful impact that they were intended for._

_Watching as bruised battered skin and red raw scars healed like that hadn't even been there at all or like the scars had been on her body her whole life. The feel of skin healing around the tip of a butterfly knife as she tests out the knew healing power she seems to have._

_"Wake up now... my aingeal álainn." the beautiful blond angelic woman whispered, softly running her fingers through the sleeping girls hair. She sat on the table, the girls head placed softly on her lap. "My aingeal álainn... it's time to wake up." She softly cooed, never once stopping her ministrations. Soon after the girls eye's started to flutter open, her long eyelashes fanning across her cheeks as she adjusted to the bright light in the room. Once she had adjusted her eye's moved around the room at a wild pace, trying to take in her surroundings and trying to figure out where she was. "My aingeal álainn." When the angel like woman spoke again the once sleeping girl jerked away from her touch and scrambled off the table._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"Fiery," she whispered, a smile spread across the woman's face as she took in the young girl. The short brown, but slightly red hair, the bright blue eyes... it was truly like looking in a mirror. "Peri Louisa McCormick... I like it, they chose well, it suits you."_

_"Okay who the hell are you?!" She asked again, her voice going up an octave, a clear sign of her frustration with the lack of answers she was getting from this mysterious woman._

_"You have his nose though," she murmured, still taking stock of the young girl. The woman may not have liked the reminder of him but it didn't make her love for the girl lessen in any way. "Still you've grown into such a beautiful young woman."_

_"Alright that's it, you are really starting to creep me out... who are you?" She started backing away from the woman, hands flailing behind her back, trying to find the door handle so she could get away from the 'crazy' woman in front of her._

_"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you... Look we don't have long, you need to stay away from him Peri. He must never know the true connection you two share, he will do everything in his power to try and reestablish what you two once had but you mustn't believe a word he says... he is dangerous Peri."_

_"Who?!" Peri yelled, her head hurt and she felt sick to her stomach, the last thing she needed right now was some strange woman with her mystery stories. **'Louisa'**, the same voice she heard before she fainted floated through the air around her again. It was taunting and full of sweet promises of something sinister._

_"Don't listen, ignore it... fight it!"_

_"What is going on?!" She cried, clutching her head, trying to make the voice go away._

_"Take this... take this and hold it close but whatever you do don't listen to him my aingeal álainn, whatever you do... however you do it..." the angelic wom__a__n reached out, sliding a locket on a thin chain into her hand and then grabbed the hands that were latched over her ears. "… just stay away from him!"_

* * *

><p>"Just stay away from him!" I flew up like a shot, the room spinning from the fast movement. It was dark all around me and I couldn't really see anything. The room was just like the room in my dream only that room was full of bright white light and a mysterious and beautiful woman. I looked down at the hand she had put the locket in and there it was, somehow shining in the dark room.<p>

"Peri?" Came a soft questioning murmur from my left. I jerked my head to the side, half expecting to see the same woman standing there only it wasn't her it was Stiles. I quickly scrambled off the table, making sure to put the locket in my pocket, and rushed to his side to make sure that he was okay.

"Stiles are you okay?"

"Beside the fact that I can't move, yeah I'm perfect." I just rolled my eyes, it was always the same with him no matter how bad the situation. "But the better question is are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine... a little headache but good none the less."

"You hit your head pretty hard... lost a lot of blood too." He stated, like he didn't believe a word that was coming out of my mouth, like it was impossible for me to be okay.

"Well I don't remember that... so what's going on, where is everyone?"

"I don't know, the lights went out... there was a lot of gunfire. Scott just brought me in here... look you have to make sure dads okay."

"I can't just leave you here."

"Yes you can... I need to know someone out there will make sure he's okay." He whispered, the pleading look in his eyes finally making me crack and agree.

"Okay I will... just, uh... just don't move." I knew what I was saying was stupid since he was paralyzed and he just rolled his eyes at how stupid it was but I needed to say it. I really needed him to stay in what seemed to be the only safe place right now.

I ran out of the interrogation room, trying to fight off all the images that were running through my head from the last few days. I pushed myself through the station when all I really wanted to do was claw my way out of my own skin and drink five gallons of bleach to get rid of the stench of what I had done. If I didn't hate myself enough before, I definitely did now.

I realized to late that while I was so caught up in all of my self loathing that I had taken a wrong turn. Instead of heading to the holding cells I found myself in the evidence warehouse. There was a lot of roaring and growling coming from further in the room but I didn't know where Matt or Jackson were so I had to be careful. I quietly snuck around all the shelves of evidence and when I almost made it to the other side of the room everything went quiet and then I could hear someone quietly whispering. I stepped around the next shelf and stumbled upon Chris Argent who was trying to claw his way to his feet, shaking off a knock to the head. "No one can!" We both whipped our head at the sound of Matt's angry voice. I looked back at Chris who was about to charge over to whatever the hell was going on but I grabbed his arm, stopping him in his track. He may be a professional with a firearm but Matt was a crazy man who didn't care who he took down in his wake. I grabbed what looked like a piece of an old car, maybe a piece of evidence from one of the cars that was parked on the other side of the room. I jerked my arm back and threw it as far as I could, getting the result I was looking for. It banged off the wall, the sound reverberated through the room and then was soon followed by footsteps.

"Go get your daughter." I whispered, because who else would have him reacting like that, and not giving him a second look I followed after Matt. He was headed to the side of the room where the piece of metal had hit the wall but then we both turned at the sound of loud grunting coming from the holding cells. I stayed out of sight but followed close behind. I had been on enough hunting trips to know how to be quiet when stalking your pray. I tried to stay as close behind him as I could but unfortunately he got ahead of me and by the time I had made it to the holding cells he was knocking pops in the head with the butt of the gun.

"Matt, Matt please listen to me... my son has been shot and I've heard other gun fire and I don't know what's happening but can you please just let me see my son." I could hear the pain in her voice and it was ripping my heart out and so was the sight of seeing pops just lying there at the mercy of Matt and whatever he decided to do but I knew that I could easily just end up getting us all shot if I even tried to do anything to stop him.

"How totally clueless are you people?!" before I could make any move to go further into the room I felt a hand push me back and then I was watching Derek, all wolfed out, stalking into the room. The fear I was feeling earlier was quickly replaced by relief, which was then quickly replaced with fear again when Jackson appeared in the doorway on the other side of the room. Why couldn't something be simple for once.

I stood there in the doorway watching what was going on but when I saw Matt stumble away from the cell that was holding Melissa I scurried around the small desk and the werewolf/kanima fight that was taking place in the middle of the room. "Melissa get back, get as far back as you can!" I yelled, trying to push her to the back of the cell with as much room as the bars were providing.

"Peri what's going on?!" She cried, her make-up beyond smeared down her face.

"Just get back!" I yelled, stepping away from the cell just in time for the kanima to come barreling over. I didn't want to leave her or pops but I needed to stop Matt. There was no way he was going to get away with all of this.

I managed to catch up to him just as he was turning down the hall. I followed him through the station, through door after door and hallway after hallway until finally he broke through the exit. I waited half a minute before following right behind him. He had just squeezed through the fence that was beside the station so I followed. I didn't think I was in any condition to be following this kid through the woods but I managed to keep pace with him, using my track and field training. I followed him for what felt like hours but was probably only twenty minutes at the most. We had made it pretty far from the station and I could see a stream to the side. I knew exactly where we were headed so I knew there was a little bridge coming up. I needed to think of some kind of contingency plan before I ended up dead in the middle of the woods from exhaustion. Lucky for me though by the time we made it to the little bridge someone else had managed to catch up to us. Headlights had stopped Matt in his tracks but I was too far away to see who it was, even with my glasses.

It seemed my moods were being put through the ringer today because as soon as I though I had hit a lucky break, that maybe somebody was going to stop Matt from getting away, I was thrown for a loop when that somebody started to drag him down to the little stream. Whatever I thought was going to happen was soon twisted to something completely different and even though Matt had done horrible things to people I cared about my stomach still rolled with horror when I saw whoever it was dunk Matt under the water and hold him there. He was a horrible person but he didn't deserve what was happening. "Hey... STOP!" I yelled, running into the water, and into the middle of Gerard Argent trying to kill a teenage kid. I stopped short at the shock of the discovery but when he didn't even make one move to stop I shook it off and charged right at him, almost knocking him over. "STOP!" I pulled at his arms with every thing I had but apparently he wasn't as weak as I thought he would be. He lifted one arm away from Matt and brought it back, back handing me. The hit was hard enough that it knocked me to the ground, making my head bounce off a couple of the rocks that were littered around the stream. Thankfully I didn't hit them hard enough to be knocked out but it was hard enough to knock me out of balance and it was hard for me to regain my sense of direction. I stumbled around for a minute but by the time I finally found my footing it was too late. I quickly turned to where Gerard and Matt had been but all I saw was Matt's lifeless body barely floating above the water and the kanima standing in front of Gerard. He wasn't trying to kill Jackson like I thought he wanted to, no they were standing there palm to palm. I had no idea what any of this meant but I knew that whatever it was it wasn't a good thing. Neither of them even acknowledged my presence, Gerard just walked back over to his car and Jackson followed... he followed Gerard even when he climbed into the car and drove off. They both just left me standing here, right next to a dead body... a dead body of a kid I used to call my friend.

After standing there in complete and utter shock for almost five minutes I finally came to my senses. He was a murderer but there was a point in his life where he was my friend and I couldn't just let him float around in the water like that. I waded in a little further, locked my arms under his and dragged him out. It took almost everything I had to do it but eventually I got him out of the water and carefully placed him in the grass. It wasn't the first time I had seen a dead body in my life but it was just like it was. I knew that his peaceful pale face would haunt me for the rest of my life... just like Jimmy's. "Peri!" I jerked at the sudden noise in the peaceful quiet. Derek was making his way through the trees, he must have followed Matt's sent here from the station. "What happened?" He asked, grabbing a hold of my shoulders and checking me over for any kind of wounds. "Peri!" He gave me one good shake and that was all it took to finally snap me out of it. I pried my eyes away from Matt's face and finally acknowledged Derek.

"I... uh... Gerard... … Gerard killed him." I wiped away a few stray tears that I didn't even know were there until Derek snapped me out of it. "He's dead now... like Sean and Jessica... like Tucker... like Kara... like Bennett."

"Peri?"

"I need to call this in... they should know he's here."

"I need to get you out of here." He whispered, a strange gentleness to his voice as he swiped his thumb across the side of my head, wiping something away.

"I can't just leave him by himself... that's not right."

"Call it in... they'll be here in minutes, he won't be alone for long." I just nodded at his suggestion. I didn't want to leave Matt out here all alone but he was right, it would only take them minutes to get here and find him. Derek handed me his phone and I dialed 911 since I knew there wasn't anyone at the station to take the call, while I listened to the ringing through the line I noticed the sun rising through the trees that surrounded us from all sides. It was a new day... only Matt wasn't here to see it.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Um... there's a dead body about five miles north of the sheriff station... and uh probably about four or five more at the station along with a few injured, including the sheriff." I didn't wait for a response, I hung up to the sound of the women quickly asking my name and location. I knew if they wanted to they could just track my location but I didn't really care if they knew it was me who made the call, the reason I didn't stay on the line was because I couldn't bare to stand around and answer questions, lie about everything I knew had gone on.

"Let's get you out of here." I nodded again, relaxing ever so slightly at the feel of his hand on my shoulder, trying to provide a little comfort. With one final look at the peaceful look on Matt's face the world went black and I was gently being picked up into the protective arms of Derek Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, I really hope it's not too confusing or too long for you. Okay another thing, the women mentioned above will be in this story sporadically so you should know who the model for her is, Cate Blanchett, blond Cate Blanchett. There is also some foreign language and it is <strong>"aingeal álainn"** which Google told me translated to **"beautiful angel"** and it is Irish.**

**Review Review Review, because I love to hear all of your thoughts on this, on my very bad writing.**

**I love you all!**

**XOX**


	31. Chapter 25 Part1

**So sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but this is one foot in front of the other kind of thing. Now lets just jump into it. The bold and italicized parts are the missed moments that I skipped over. It's not much and there will be more of them in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**So here is the next chapter for all of you lovely pretty people.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 25 Part 1<strong>

**Day of Lydia's Party****:**

"_**Peri... uh, Allison's upstairs."**_

"_**Yeah I'm not here for Allison..."**_

"_**Okay... can I help you with something?" He asked, walking back to his office, where he had been hiding away, trying to find a place to get away from it all for a few minutes. Peri followed right behind, not saying anything to answer his question. She just quietly followed, taking the occasional book of the shelf just to give herself something to do.**_

"_**You gonna kill him?" She asked, not looking at him but instead looking through a fairly thick brown leather-bound book.**_

"_**Wh... uh who?" He stared at her back, wide-eyed and very confused, putting the papers he was looking through back on his desk.**_

"_**Derek... unless it was another alpha that bit your wife." He froze right where he was, standing right in front of his desk, while Peri didn't pay him any mind. She just continued walking along the shelves of books, occasionally reaching a hand out to trace the spine. "I mean I would be pretty pissed if someone turned my wife into something I was raised to hate, taught to kill... … she gonna kill herself?" She asked, not a note of concern or apathy for the subject they were talking about.**_

"_**I don't know if this conversation is appropriate."**_

"_**Why, afraid I'll go squeal to the enemy about all of your plans?" She laughed, making her way over to his desk, leaning against it and crossing her arms over her chest.**_

"_**No... look I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Allison."**_

"_**Ah don't worry Mr. A I won't tell anyone, I just plan on sitting back and watching it all unfold... like a dinner and a show kind of thing."**_

"_**Excuse me?!"**_

"_**This town was always so boring, still kind of is really, so you gotta find it where you can get it."**_

"_**I don't,"**_

"_**Just know that he will be expecting you to come after him... he's a terrible alpha but he is a Hale, and he did have Talia as a mother so he will be prepared." She laughed again, moving away from the desk and heading for the door.**_

"_**Uh,"**_

"_**Just thought you should know... … you know what I'm just gonna go see what Allison's doing." She left on that, a smirk plastered on her face at the look that was on Chris's.**_

_**He really didn't have anything to say about the weird and unusual conversation that he had just had with her. The way she was acting was like nothing he had seen out of her in the few short months that he had known her. She was callous and down right rude about something she would never just brush under the rug. Something was wrong with her and all he hoped was that she didn't act this way around Allison or try to tell her something that she shouldn't.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day<strong>**:**

"God damn it, don't do this now!" Derek bit out, rushing down the stairs of the bus depot while trying to keep Peri from jerking out of his arms. As soon as he had pulled up to the depot she started going into a fit, her body was seizing and there was a white foam pouring out of her mouth. "Isaac, I need your help." He finally made it to the old table she had laid on when he stitched her leg up days ago.

"What the hell happened, oh my god!" Isaac rushed over when he saw who was lying on the table, a strap still hanging from one of his wrists. "Derek what's wrong with her?!"

"I don't know, she passed out and then this... she hit her head earlier, I think this might be a side effect."

"Well you have to do something!"

"I am!" He pulled out his phone, calling the only person he knew that could have any kind of insight into what was wrong with her. "I need your help, Peri's having some kind of fit and I don't know what to do David." He didn't wait for an answer and one wouldn't have come anyway, David hung up as soon as Derek had told him what was going on. All Derek could do on his end was make sure she didn't hurt herself and make sure that Isaac wasn't going to have a nervous break down.

Almost a full minute after he had put her down on the table her seizing had stopped, now she was just lying there, a peaceful look on her face. "Derek... is... is she still breathing?" Isaac stammered, holding his breath as Derek leaned over to check her pulse and to make sure she was still breathing.

"Yeah, yeah she's still breathing."

"What's happening to her?"

"I don't know, hopefully David can figure it out."

"What the hell happened tonight?!"

"More than I can tell you in the few minutes we have." He mumbled, leaning over to check her pulse and breathing again, just making sure he had gotten it right the first time. She was still breathing, it just looked like she was sleeping really but Derek knew there was something more to this. The bruising he had seen earlier around her arm, from where Matt had held her all night, was gone, almost like it had never been there to start with.

"What the hell happened?!" David yelled, rushing down the stairs, his doctor bag in his hand. Erica and Boyd followed behind him after finally waking up from being knocked out earlier by Derek and Isaac.

"No time to go into it, she hit her head pretty hard earlier... lost a lot of blood." Derek rushed out, quickly walking around the table, trying to put some distance between himself and the former hunter. He wasn't stupid and as much as he wanted to be near Peri right now he knew David would blame him for this and there was no telling what he would deem a suitable punishment for hurting his daughter.

"Okay I need to look at all of her injuries, Erica help me, everyone else leave!" David yelled, not wasting anytime to yell or be angry at any specific person. He pulled his stethoscope out of the bag and held it against his daughters chest.

"I can help!" Isaac yelled, ready to argue his point. There was no way that he was just going to leave her like that, not when he didn't have any idea what was going on with her.

"Isaac leave, you too Derek!" David yelled again, a finality in his voice. He wasn't going to argue with anyone about this. He was not going to let these men see his daughter like that, not at her most vulnerable. It wasn't going to happen, at least not while he was around.

"What do you want me to do?" Erica asked timidly while Boyd helped Derek usher Isaac away from the table and into one of the empty buses. She had just been quietly standing off to the side, to scared to really get in the middle of whatever was going on.

"I need to see what injuries she has so we need to take her clothes off." Erica started with her clothes while David checked out the obvious wounds that he could see as well as looking her head over for any indication that she had in fact hit it like Derek had told him.

When Erica finally got the button up off something had fallen out of the chest pocket and when she bent down to pick up what had fallen out David noticed the marks on Peri's arm start to heal right before his eyes. This was what he had feared for years, fearing since Talia had told him who her mother and father really were. He knew that she wouldn't come out of this scot-free. He needed to get Erica out of there before anyone else knew what was going on. "I have it from here Erica, why don't you go home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure... I don't mind staying with her." She again voiced timidly, looking down at her injured friend.

"Yeah I'm sure, you've had a rough night so go and get some sleep." He whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder and slowly ushering her away from Peri and toward the stairs.

"Okay Mr. McCormick... just call me when she wakes up."

"I will sweetie." He assured her before giving her shoulder a squeeze and letting her go up the stairs. Once Erica was out of sight he rushed back to the table his daughter was lying on and began to check her over.

"You won't find anything... she was healing when I called you." Derek said quietly from his hiding spot in the shadows.

"Okay since we seem to have more time will you please tell me what the hell happened tonight?"

"The kid controlling her friend Jackson, he took her, Scott, Stiles, and Stiles dad hostage at the station. She passed out at some point, Jackson took her to another room... the next time I saw her was in the holding cell but I was a little busy, then I followed her scent and that's when I found her with Matt's body... … she called 911 and then passed out again."

"So this could be a side effect of the head trauma caused from hitting her head."

"And the healing?"

"Side effect of her parentage unfortunately."

"Derek," Boyd cut in, timidly standing as far away from the small group as he could. After the night he just had there was no way he was going to be able to handle whatever was going on now. He wanted to stay and be able to help his friend but he knew there wasn't anything he could do and he couldn't just stand around feeling helpless. "I'm heading home."

"Yeah, okay." he said dismissively, his eyes never leaving the girl on the table. "So you think this is some supernatural thing?"

"After her real mother was attacked, after they had to cut Peri out of her, she stayed in this stasis for a couple of days. She had brain activity, a strong pulse and heart beat... there wasn't any real reason for why she wasn't waking up, then she was just gone."

"So you're saying she's going to die?"

"No! … no that's not what I'm say, I'm saying her body is in a stasis, healing itself. Kalise was too far gone to be helped, that's why it didn't work."

"What was this Kalise person?"

"She was a lot of different things... she was a very special person."

"Okay... and her real father?"

"We don't know, Kalise never talked about him." He knew he was lying and he knew there was a big chance that Derek could tell he was lying but he had gotten so good at denying everything for the past sixteen years that it didn't seem to faze him.

"Right, so in other words you have no idea what she is?"

"She's my daughter Derek, that's _'who' _she is... and right now she's hurt." He looked away from the alpha, checking her pulse and heart beat again. He needed to make sure because with Kalise it came out of nowhere. She had survived anything and everything so they thought she would do what she always did and everything would be fine but it wasn't and he wasn't going to let that happen to his daughter.

"Uh... I brought her a cover." Isaac said quietly, timidly walking into the space that he had previously been banned from entering. He had stayed away as a long as he could, which was longer than he really wanted to be away from her.

"Ah thanks Isaac." David rasped, rubbing at his eyes as he accepted the blanket from the young werewolf. It had been an hours since he was rushed out of his house because of one phone call and his unconscious little girl hadn't made one move, not even the flutter of an eyelid or a twitching finger.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Isaac asked, walking closer to the table and closing his fingers around her hand. Derek moved away from the small group and back into the shadows. He obviously wasn't wanted there so he would stay away for now.

"No... without taking her to the hospital my best guess is that her body's just trying to give her brain some rest." It was the only lie he could think of that would mollify Isaac without having to go into detail about what might really be going on. It was true that her mind was trying to protect her and heal her but it was nothing medical. He knew that what was happening to her now was something that had been passed down to her from her mother and exacerbated by what she was given from her father.

"She hasn't really been herself lately... do you think that has something to do with it?" Isaac suddenly asked, his quiet voice braking through the harsh silence and snapping David out of his thoughts. He was obviously confused by what he was saying since he hadn't seen or heard from his daughter since everything with Jackson happened.

"What do you mean?"

"The past few days... I don't know she's been different, cold, distant... acting like she doesn't really care what's going on with Jackson or anything else really." He mumbled, thinking back to the last time he had seen her before the full moon. Everything about the experience, it was like watching a completely different person. The way she walked, even the way she talked was completely different. She was just so cold and hard.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day of Lydia's Party<span>:**

"_**Wow that's some pretty kinky stuff you got going on here."**_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Don't know, bored I guess..." She sighed, ambling nonchalantly into the middle of the group and picking up one of the leather straps that was lying in the old chest they were all standing around. "… so this the big plan for the full moon, chain up all your little pups?"**_

"_**Until they can learn control, yes."**_

"_**What ever happened to the 'alpha, beta, omega' thing that mommy always used?" She asked, Erica and Boyd both leaving the two to do whatever it was they were going to do. Isaac was the only one that stayed behind, there was an odd sort of crackling in the air. Something was definitely brewing between the two and Isaac wasn't just going to leave them to do whatever it was they were going to do.**_

"_**That was her method, this is mine." He bit out, throwing the spiked crown back into the box with the rest of the 'toys'.**_

"_**I thought your method was anger, using it to hold you down... blah blah blah." She huffed, waving her hands around, an almost passive edge to her voice. She was treating all of this like a joke and it wasn't lost on either Derek or Isaac. There was something definitely off about the way she was acting to this whole situation.**_

"_**Why are you here Peri?" Derek barked, anger seeping into his words.**_

"_**I told you I was bored, have some time to kill before Lydia's big birthday bash."**_

"_**And you decided to come here?"**_

"_**So you bit Victoria Argent, real smart." She whispered so only Derek could hear her, stepping dangerously closer into his personal space. "Not only are the hunters after you because of Kate, now you've personally made sure that another one is going to die."**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about."**_

"_**I saw it... the night of the rave. A nice big bite on her shoulder, now if it was just from Scott I don't think either of them would have been so upset... … You are dead wolf walking my friend." She whispered again, poking her finger into his chest to emphasize what she was saying, or rather teasing him about.**_

"_**Thank you for the information but I think it's best if you leave now."**_

"_**Really... do you? … Okay I'm leaving, let's hope they don't put the angry grieving teenage girl in charge. I mean dying at the hands of a hunter is one thing, dying at the hands of a teenager, so embarrassing." She left on that, not even acknowledging **__**Isaac in any way. She walked out of the building the same way she walked in. Whatever was going on with her was serious, but the real question wasn't what was wrong with her but rather what was the point behind all of her actions. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day<strong>**:**

"When did she start acting different?" David asked, his voice sounding far away as he read the message he had just received on his phone. _'Peter Hale's alive -Deaton'. _If her odd behavior coincided with Peter coming back from the dead than that was all the explanation he would need.

"Uh the day before the rave, she was here because Erica had a seizure... I think her and Derek got into a fight, she left, and then the next day she was just... different." He would need a little more information about the Peter situation but it was starting to look like Peter had somehow managed to get inside her head somehow, but she wasn't the one he used to bring himself back, at least there was some kind of comfort in knowing that.

"Isaac help me get her to the car, I'm gonna take her home." He didn't want her to wake up in this horrible place and maybe if she was somewhere a little more comfortable it would speed this whole process up a little.

"Yeah yeah, okay... uh... do you mind if I go with you?" He quietly asked, making sure she completely wrapped up before picking her up and gently holding her to his chest. The question was more out of respect, he knew that even if David said no he was still going to sneak into her room to be with her anyway.

"You're always welcome in our house Isaac." David said, a kind smile on his face. He picked up his doctors bag, packed everything together and headed toward the stairs.

"Uh she's moving!" Isaac rushed out, alarm clear in his voice as Peri reached one of her arms around his neck and nuzzled in closer to his chest.

"She just seeking out comfort, at least now we know it's not too serious..." it was a good sign, maybe now she would wake up sooner rather than later. "She's present enough to know what's going on around her." He missed the small smile on Isaac's face as he turned back to head up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Derek yelled, rushing towards the small group.

"Isaac why don't you take her out to the car and wait for me, there's something I need to talk to Derek about." There was nothing but business in his voice and in the way that he moved back down the stairs. Isaac just nodded and walked around him, lucky that he was going to be able to avoid whatever was about to happen. There was obviously a lot of history and bad blood between the two and he would rather avoid it at all cost.

"Where are you taking her?" Derek asked again, moving a few steps back from the former hunter.

"I'm taking her home, now why don't you tell me about what happened with Peter?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Alan, so what happened tonight Derek?"

"I thought it was just a myth, but he used his connection with Lydia to bring himself back." He said, warily eying the handgun he could see sticking out of David's jacket.

"That's all?"

"Look I don't know what you want from me, it all happened to fast!" He yelled, stepping further and further away from the man with the gun and an ax to grind with him. He really wasn't out to get shot today.

"Look that bastard did something to Peri, so next time you see him call me... I'll make sure he never comes back." He growled, turning and heading back up the stairs. When he got to his car he saw Isaac was sitting in the back with his daughter half lying on his lap and half lying on the empty seat behind him. She was still wrapped around him, one hand with a death grip around his neck and the other twisted into the front of his shirt. He just acknowledged that his daughter seemed to react more to Isaac than anyone else and then climbed into the driver side and headed back home. Hopefully Rose would be asleep when he got there so he would have some time to explain everything to her.

… … …

When he pulled into the driveway all the lights in the house were on, it was lit up like a Christmas tree. Well it looked like he was going to have to do all the explaining as soon as he walked in. "Just take her straight to her room, I'll handle Rose." He threw over his shoulder as Isaac struggled to get out of the backseat with Peri in his arms. He was going to have to go in first and defuse the bomb before it exploded. He walked through the door, leaving Isaac to struggle out of the car.

"David what's going on, you left in a hurry?!" He stepped in her line of sight when she tried to look around him and outside.

"Okay now before you go off the rails... for now all I can say is that she's fine, she's going to be fine."

"Oh my god!"

"No now don't panic!"

"What the hell happened?!"

"Look let me just look her over and then I'll explain everything."

"David?"

"It's going to be okay." He watched and waited until Isaac was securely behind the door, "Peter's alive." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and walking up the stairs.

"What?!"

"Let me look her over, I'll tell you everything then."

"Okay."

"Uh... she was uh... talking, I didn't understand any of it though." He was leaning over her, holding her head, trying to stop it from rocking back and forth.

"That's a good thing," he walked around the other side of the bed and checked her pulse. It was keeping steady and her heart beat was normal. He pulled her eyelid up, shinning a pin light in her eye, and watching as each pupil reacted to the light. "Now it's just a waiting game."

"So what happened?"

"Stiles, Scott, and Peri were held hostage at the station. It was a kid she went to school with,"

"Matt Daehler." Isaac filled in the blanks for them.

"Her friend from yearbook... I mean why would he do that?"

"He's the one that's been controlling Jackson."

"Are you serious?!"

"That's what I've been told." He laid his pin light on the bed side table and clambered off the side of the bed. He noticed that Isaac had taken a seat in the computer chair. He tilted his head, telling Rose that they needed to have the rest of their conversation outside.

"How did you find out?" Rose asked, quietly closing the bedroom door behind her. Leaving Isaac and her daughter in the quiet room.

"Alan." Was his one word response, his eyes never leaving the door. All he wanted was to go back in there and watch over his daughter.

"Well how did Alan find out?" Rose asked again, an edge of annoyance in her voice. Peter Hale was alive, after the few weeks they got to finally breathe a breath of relief and now they were back to square one. The secret they were hiding needing to be protected even more.

"He didn't tell me, but it doesn't really matter. All that matters now is that we know so now we can focus on looking after Peri." He said, lowering his voice and pulling his wife into his arms. If he could just bundle her and his daughter into his arms and protect them forever he would, but he knew that in this world, in Beacon Hills, there was no protecting anyone. "You should be resting." He whispered into her hair, hugging her tighter.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon, I'll rest when I know she's okay."

"But you know what the doctor said."

"Well I married a doctor for a reason, your here to take care of me."

"And I would like you to stick around a little longer so I can take care of you. You just started your treatment and the doctor said you need your rest."

"Okay, just... tell me when something changes." He nodded his head and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. In a sick way he was thankful for what was going on, it was giving him a well needed distraction from what he had been dealing with in regards to his wife, the women he had loved since the moment he laid eyes on her. They hadn't told Peri anything yet, they didn't want to use it or make it seem like they were using it to force her back into their lives.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Week Ago<strong>**_:_**

_**Rose had taken the day off. A day like today, she wouldn't be able to focus on work anyway. They both thought it was all down to the stresses of potentially **__**losing their daughter for good. Today was the day they were going to find out if it was all just the stress or if there was more to it. She wanted to wait for David, to have him there just in case it was worst case scenario, but the envelope **__**was just lying there, almost like it was mocking **__**her.**_

_**She grabbed the envelope off the table and ripped it open, narrowly escaping a nasty paper cut in the process. She took one final deep breath before focusing back on the paper in her hand. She read it over and over again three times, it somehow not really sinking in.**_

"_**Rose, did the results come? David yelled from the front door, kicking off his shoes and throwing his keys in the bowl on the table beside the door. They had been waiting on bated breath for this thing and he wanted to be there when they found out. "Rose?!" He yelled again when he got no response. The first place he looked for her was her office, she was always in there, but this time she wasn't so he walked back down the hallway and made his way into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, staring down at a piece of paper in her hands, but she wasn't actually reading it.**_

_**When he walked in and saw the look on her face his entire world fell out from under him. He didn't need to actually read whatever was written on the paper, he knew just by looking at her face. It was the worst case scenario.**__**He just calmly walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, pushing the paper out of her hands and as far away from them both as possible. He was slowly starting to lose what little family he had left... fist it was his daughter, and admittedly that was his own fault... but now he was losing the love of his life...**_

… _**Breast cancer wasn't something that you could mend with a little time and patience, it wasn't something you could fight with your fists or guns.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day<strong>**:**

While Rose and David stepped out of the room Isaac moved from his spot in the uncomfortable computer chair and slipped into the bed next to Peri. He had tried not to pay attention to what was being said on the other side of the door but he was having a hard time controlling all of his werewolf senses since the full moon wasn't that long ago. He didn't know who they were talking about but it was apparent that whoever it was, them being back wasn't a good thing. Then they started talking about doctors, treatment, and rest. He didn't know what any of that meant but it didn't sound good.

Right now though he wasn't going to focus on the conversation happening on the other side of that door, he was going to focus on the girl next to him. As soon as he had slid in next to her she had reached out for him, just like at the depot. She knew he was there and she was seeking him out, and that really was giving him a big head. He reached down and loosened the death grip she had on his shirt and weaved his fingers through hers.

After she had called him, it cutting off like that, he had wanted to break free of his restraints and find her, but he thought it was better for both of them if he waited until after the full moon. It wouldn't have been safe if he had just broke free and tracked her down so he just sat there and waited until hours later when her smell invaded his senses and Derek's panicked voice filled his ears.

"I think your parents are hiding something." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "Though I guess that's nothing new for you... it sounds pretty serious whatever it is, and I'm sure they have a good reason... I mean you probably wouldn't see it that way." He didn't know what to do to help her so he just went with having a one-sided conversation, changing the dynamic of their whole relationship. "So Matt's the one controlling Jackson... always thought the guy was a little off. I wonder if he would have went after Cam and Jimmy if they were still here."

"Isaac," it was a barely there whisper, or more like a whispered mumble. If he wasn't so focused on everything about her right now he might say that it was just a sigh, but he heard it as clear as he could hear her heart beat.

"I'm here... I'm not going anywhere." He whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and scooted his body further down the bed so he was lying completely on the bed. As if on instinct Peri shifted her body so she was lying completely on his chest, her hand still clutching at his shirt.

The exhaustion of the full moon was finally starting to catch up to him but he didn't want to leave her even for an hour or two. Unfortunately though he didn't have a say in what his body wanted to do. He just surrounded himself with her smell, burying his face in her hair as she nuzzled further into his neck, and let the long-awaited sleep take him over, dragging him to a better time and place.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 Weeks Ago<strong>**:**

_**"To infinity and beyond," he whispered against Peri's **__**skin, kissing his way down her **__**stomach. Her hand froze its ministration when she **__**finally realized what he said.**_

_**She **__**pulled on his hair until he was looking at her, "did you just quote Toy Story?"**_

_**"Uh… yeah, it's just you're wearing Buzz Lightyear,"**_

_**"No, I know, it's just I can't believe you quoted Toy Story in the middle of… 'this'." She **__**laughed, sitting up, bringing Isaac with her.**_

_**"You're not like mad, are you?"**_

_**"No," she **__**sat up on her **__**knees, bringing herself closer to him. "It's actually pretty sexy that you know so much about Toy Story," she **__**kissed him softly, just a light peck on the lips, still laughing about the Toy Story thing.**_

_**"Oh really, just 'pretty sexy'… well then let's talk about Rex, or Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head…" he kissed her **__**neck, biting and nibbling his way up and down her **__**neck and shoulder. "Then there's Woody and Jessie… or Andy," he whispered in her **__**ear, sliding his hands up the back of her **__**shirt. "How sexy is it now?"**_

_**"You are such a dork Isaac Lahey," she **__**laughed pulling him back down on top of her. She **__**sucked his bottom lip between her teeth **__**and relished in the low growl that **__**erupted **__**from deep in his chest. He pushed her **__**shirt over her **__**head, throwing it somewhere, neither of them really caring **__**about it **__**right now.**_

_**His rough lips glided **__**in perfect synch with hers. She **__**could taste a hint of salt on his upper lip from him running all the way here. The way he grabbed and pulled her, taking control of every little move she **__**made. She had never seen this side to him before, the wolf coming out and taking what it wanted. She **__**couldn't get close enough, the kiss was building and building but she **__**wasn't sure if she was ready to see what it was building to. She **__**was uncomfortable and flushed. She **__**had never had these kinds of feelings before, the love never changed but the things she **__**was feeling deep inside were new and she **__**wasn't really sure what they were. The smoldering heat that was coming from the center of who she **__**was and the way her **__**skin tingled and shuddered whenever he touched her. The feeling of his hair running through her **__**fingers and his running through hers, the way he was gently caressing her **__**stomach and thigh.**_

_**She **__**was in sensory overload, it was like his hands were everywhere at once and she **__**wanted nothing more than to feel his skin under her hands. She tried pulling his shirt off but it kept getting caught under his arms, bunching up around his head. He tried to help but the way he did it only made things worse and he ended up nearly choking himself with his own shirt.**_

_**"I think we need a little bit more practice," She **__**laughed finally tossing the offending article across the room and pulling him back down.**_

_**"It's a lot harder than it looks," he laughed kissing down her **__**neck.**_

_**"Oh please don't talk like that when we're, you know… being 'intimate'." Things were escalating very quickly and they **__**couldn't get their **__**giggling under control...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, hope you liked it, and yes the last part is from an earlier chapter. It's a happier and better place for Isaac. Hopefully a longer chapter will be up soon, I just felt bad leaving you all hanging for so long.<br>**

**Review Review Review, because reviews make me happy and inspired!**

**XOX**


	32. Chapter 25 Part2

**There is truly no excuse for why this took so long and it probably isn't even worth the wait but i am so grateful to those of you who stuck around. So with out further ado here is the next chapter and the usual applies.**

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / untitled _195 /set?id = 133223216  
>www polyvore com  untitled _113 /set?id = 110833917**

**And for some of you there may be triggering subject matter in this chapter, thought I should just give a heads up: sexual assault, talk of possible death.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 25 Part 2<span>**

**Hippie Crap!**

**Day of the Rave:**

_**He pushed the tickets into their chest**__**s**__**, the idiots, and **__**strutted**__** out of the locker room feeling pretty damn good about himself. "Hey Lahey!" He heard someone yell from down the hall. He turned on his heels and saw Peri running to catch up with him, her heels clicking against the hard floor, echoing through the school. **_

"_**Peri?"**_

"_**That was pretty impressive stuff in there Lahey." She smirked when she came to a breathless stop in front of him, running her fingers through her hair to get the loose strands out of her face. "Pretty hot too." She huffed, stepping further into his personal bubble. She had a sickly evil smile on her face and he could smell the arousal all over her. When she was right in front of him an inch or two of space between them, she ran her finger down his chest. Hooking her index finger and middle finger into the elastic waist band on his shorts, with much more strength than she should have had she jerked him into the storage room to their left. Isaac let out a little yelp of surprise and before he knew it he was being pressed against a metal rack and Peri was right on him, pushing her hands up the front of his shirt, nipping and licking at the shell of his ear, and whispering some pretty sexy stuff in his ear that had him moaning without meaning to.**_

_**When she moved from his ear to his lips he was still just standing there with his hands hanging at his sides, too shocked to even know where to begin. He was kissing her back but when he wasn't doing what she obviously wanted him to do she let out a growl of annoyance, grabbed his hands and snaked them around her waist, putting them on her butt.**_

_**He was too caught up in the pure bliss and pleasure that he was feeling, and the crazy amount of arousal that was rolling off of her in waves, to worry to much about how wrong all of this really was, but when he roughly clutched at her backside and pulled her closer to him she let out a low animalistic and guttural growl that finally snapped Isaac out of his pleasure induced stupor. He ripped himself out of her hands and practically shoved her across the room. "We can't do this!" He huffed, rubbing at his lips, trying to get her taste out of his mouth.**_

"_**Seriously?!" She sounded so indignant, so put out by the whole thing. She wasn't hurt by the rejection but rather annoyed that he was stopping her fun. "You're seriously telling me you don't want this?" She wildly gestured between Isaac and herself, her eyes wide and a disgusted snarl plastered on her face when he nodded his head yes.**_

"_**I want Peri... and you're not Peri." He said, his words full of confidence as he held her stare. His look didn't waver once, this was a staring contest and he was going to win.**_

"_**Whatever." She scoffed, running her fingers through her hair and calmly walking out of the closet. She left the door wide open instead of slamming it to drive her annoyance home, and a part of Isaac was thankful that she had left it open because before he was to wrapped up in her to even care that he was in a tiny dark room but now that it was all over he was very aware of his surroundings and he was thankful to have a clear way out.**_

_**He adjusted his obvious problem, because his lacrosse shorts weren't doing anything to hide it, and walked out of the closet. He headed out to the field, really hopping he wasn't late for practice. When he got to the field he scanned the crowd, a part of him thinking that maybe she would be there in the bleachers smiling and waving at him, but she wasn't. Peri wasn't anywhere to be seen and maybe that was best after what just happened in the closet. He knew that she wasn't herself and he knew he couldn't take advantage of her like that but he couldn't help thinking that maybe whatever was going on with her there was still a part of her that wanted him.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day<strong>**: 12:00 P.M.**

"Isaac, Isaac wake up!" David yelled, roughly shoving at the kids shoulder. He had been trying to wake the kid up for the past three minutes and he hadn't moved a muscle. He was dead to the world as far as David was concerned. "Isaac!" He gave the kid one final shove and that did the trick, he shot up out of a dead sleep, glowing eyes and all. "Calm down, and come downstairs so you can eat."

"I'm not hungry." he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to fix his rumpled clothes.

"Your a teenage boy, of course you're hungry."

"Really I'm fine." He sighed, leaning his head back against the headboard and closing his eyes, about to fall back into the land of sleep.

"Isaac she's not going anywhere, so take care of yourself." Isaac turned his head and looked down at Peri, then sighed in resignation before throwing the covers off and getting out of the bed. He followed David out of the room, gently closing the door behind him and quietly walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a plate sitting on the counter with a sandwich and some chips and a glass of ice tea.

"Eat." He gestured to the sandwich, sliding it further in front of Isaac.

"Thanks." Isaac whispered to the plate and tentatively took a bite of the sandwich. "How much longer do you think she's going to be like that?"

"Not much longer I hope."

"Is there something going on Mr. McCormick... I heard you and Rose last night." He mumbled, but still managed to keep eye contact with David, the power that he had been giving finally letting him feel like he could actually confront an issue head on.

"Isaac you're like a son to me but what goes on in this house is really non of your business."

"If it's something that is going to hurt Peri than it is my business, she's been hurt enough by everyone's lies."

"It's not a lie and we're not planning on hurting her again, we will tell her what's going on but that's not really possible right now."

They both sat in the quietness of the empty house, the sandwich long forgotten because Isaac really wasn't hungry. He knew that whatever was going on with the people he considered his pseudo parents was serious and it really worried him. "She sick?" It was obvious he was asking about Rose and not Peri.

"Cancer." David whispered, picking at the edge of the counter, his eyes glued to the task as hand.

"Shit," Isaac whispered back, not caring if he was swearing in front of an adult, Peri did it all the time and they never seemed to care. "You have to tell her as soon as she wakes up."

"We know, but we also need to give her time to recover from what's happening to her."

"Just tell her, and soon... don't wait and don't let it set to long, because if you don't tell her I will." He consciously didn't ask about what David thought, or knew, about what was going on with Peri. He just wasn't ready to even think about the possibility of what all of this meant for his best friend.

"You're a good kid Isaac," Both of their heads shot up when they heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. Rose wasn't there so the only explanation was Peri. They both shot up the stairs like the flash, Isaac pushing his way in front of David and making it to the room first. Peri was shuffling around on the bed, her arms reaching out and sweeping everything off the table next to the bed. She was in the obvious throws of a nightmare or a fit. Isaac quickly rushed to her side, clambering onto the bed and holding her arms down so she couldn't hurt herself anymore.

"Peri... Peri?!"

... ... ...

_**I was standing on a cliff, everything was so vividly green but still gray at the same time. There was a smattering of small boulders circling around me, kind of like a scale model version of Stone Henge, and the ocean stretched out in front of me as far as the eye could see. It was warm, cloudy and misty, but warm. The wind that was rolling off the crashing waves below blew my hair around my head. The only sound for miles was the sound of the waves smacking hard against the rock cliff. "Where am I?" **_

_**"…**_ _Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
>Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,<br>While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
>As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.<br>" 'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door;  
>Only this, and nothing more."<strong>..."<strong>_

_**I whipped my whole body around at the loud voice that had suddenly broken through the sitting on one of the rocks was the same women who I had dreamt about the last time I passed out. Only this time she was wearing almost the same thing I was only she had a crown of flowers resting on her head with a white sheer veil flowing behind her. This whole thing was weird and beyond crazy but the fact that she was quoting 'The Raven' was the cherry on the whole weird cake.**_

"_**Yes maybe not the most relevant Poe works that I could have quoted, but you are like my own little raven rapping on the doors to my world here... twice in one night."**_

"_**Your world?" Her trilling laugh sounded like a bell through the air. She stood up from her rock, dusting off her dress and gliding closer into my personal bubble. I mean it seriously looked like she was gliding on thin air, it was pretty freaking creepy.**_

"_**Yes my world, the world between the living and the dead." She reached out, brushing the hair out of my face. "Not that I'm complaining, I have dreamt of this moment for over a decade."**_

"_**Am I dead?!" the amusement lifted from her eyes and was replaced by beautiful softness. The care and adoration shining through like a beacon guiding me into warmth and love.**_

"_**No my aingeal álainn, you most certainly are not dead... that knock to the head you had early was pretty serious. It caused a slight bleed in your brain, this is your bodies way of healing you. The more life threatening the injury determines whether or not you get to visit this little world here."**_

"_**I... I don't understand." I stumbled over my words, my brain doing the same thing with her words.**_

"_**For people like us, this is how we keep ourselves alive... well for the most part anyway, it didn't really work for me the last time."**_

"_**What?!" Her explanation didn't help my confusion at all, in fact it only made it worse.**_

"_**If your body hadn't taken actions into its own hands the bleeding in your brain would have gotten worse... and then this would be a very different meeting, but don't worry, you're almost completely healed and you should be waking up very soon."**_

"_**Okay okay... say that I do actually believe anything that's coming our of your mouth..." and that I actually knew what the hell she was talking about, it would seem my synopsis weren't firing on all their cylinders right now. "… just answer one question for me please?"**_

"_**Anything?"**_

"_**Why the hell do I look like some cheap knock off angel from some sappy Hallmark movie... what's with the white dress?!" all I was missing was the flowers and the sheer veil and I would look just like her, some kind of hippie mother nature, patchouli eating... hippie.**_

"_**Well it's our way of telling the souls apart, very cliché really... white for the pure innocent ones and black for the dark evil ones. Anyone questions?"**_

"_**Why am I here?" I asked, since it seemed like the only question I really hadn't asked or gotten and answer to yet.**_

"_**I felt that we still had some things to discuss... since out last meeting was cut short."**_

"_**This place looks like an ad for body wash... or an episode of ghost hunters."**_

"_**The coast of Allihies... Ireland, I lived here as a child before moving the Beacon Hills." I could here it now, a slight Irish lilt in her voice and the fondness when she spoke the name of this place.**_

_**Despite the strangeness of everything that was going on, there really wasn't anything I could do so I just took a seat on the rock next to the one she was sitting on a few minutes ago. I guess I had been in situations stranger than this before, I mean werewolves and a giant lizard, those things had to be stranger than waking up in an 'in-between world' that was actually the coast of Ireland. "So you wanted to talk to me?"**_

"_**Yes... see you're parents are lovely people but I felt that I was the only one that could best explain to you what was going on." I heard the same fondness in her voice when she spoke about my parents that I heard when she spoke about this place, and almost sad lovely fondness... like she knew them in another life or something.**_

"_**Going on?"**_

"_**The healing, the places you go... like right now, and when your were shot, hearing the voices and seeing people who should be dead."**_

"_**You mean I'm not actually going crazy?" I huffed, I mean I was obviously going crazy. Seeing dead people, hearing voices, all the crazy fever dreams I've been having**_

"_**No sweetheart, you are special... so very special." and there was that sweet loving and tender voice again, the same one she used when she called me her 'beautiful angel', that beacon of light and warmth shining even brighter in her eyes. It was actually making me a little uncomfortable, the easy way she talked to me like she had known me my whole life.**_

"_**Okay so maybe you're the crazy one then."**_

"_**Well I have heard that a time or two... we are sensitive to the world around us, nothing more and nothing less. It sometimes manifests itself in a dream or a feeling... like when your friend Erica would have a seizure, you could feel it right... the metallic taste in your mouth, your body would start to tremor... Or how about after Claudia passed away, you would always know when your friend would need you. You would always get to him right before a nightmare would overtake him... The dreams that you've never told another soul about, not even Isaac." my head shot up when she said his name, the familiarity with which she used it, it made me extremely uncomfortable. She could talk to me anyway she wanted but I didn't like that she thought she could talk about Isaac like it was the easiest thing in the world, it wasn't a right that she was a loud. "You saw it after it happened, at the time it was probably just another crazy nightmare but you know what it really was. You saw what Peter did to her." I remember the dream, Peter and his crazy nurse in the middle of the wood, a full moon hanging high in the sky. Laura was there, she had been called back to Beacon Hill, it was all just a trap concocted by Peter but she didn't know that at the time. He killed her, he ripped her a part like it was the easiest thing in the world, like he wasn't killing his own niece. Then she pulled her apart and scattered her around the woods, making it look like the hunters were the ones responsible for it. I had seen it all after it had happened, before I remembered who Peter and Laura really were. "The dreams about the fire, you saw it for months before it happened, or what about the dreams about Isaac... the faceless monster hurting him, the dream you had about your brother,"**_

"_**STOP! … ... Just stop!" I never told anyone about those dreams, hell I barely even acknowledged them myself. They were always just a source of non stop, forever flowing guilt, and until I got my memories back I had been able to live with it all but lately all the things I could have stopped and the guilt from doing nothing had been infesting my dreams and sometimes my waking life. "I don't want to talk about that, about any of that!" It was better for my sanity if I never had to think about what I had failed to do.**_

"_**Well too bad... you need to know the truth, the truth about who you are... … about what you are."**_

"_**I know who I am and there is no 'what'... all of those dreams were nothing but a coincidences."**_

"_**Maybe if it only happened once or twice... but this has been going on your whole life Peri and you need to start embracing it so you can help those around you... what is it that John always says, ones an incident, twos a coincidence..." she didn't go any further, already proving her point.**_

"_**No... I'm not some psychic freak okay, I can't be... … I can't be that!" It was out of the question, I wasn't going to let it be true... never ever going to happen.**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Because... … because if what you're saying is true... if I could have actually stopped all of that from happening... … I will never be able to live with myself knowing that I could have stopped so many people from suffering... … from dieing."**_

"_**Oh my sweet aingeal álainn, you were just a child... you couldn't have possibly known what was going on let alone be expected to save everyone... … but now you know and you can help, you are a very powerful creature Peri... you can help save a lot of people."**_

"_**I can't save anyone and there is nothing 'powerful' or 'special' about me... … I'm just a stupid kid that hurts everyone she touches, they're all better without me."**_

"_**I thought you hated it when people talked down on themselves, always said it was a pointless waste of energy."**_

"_**Well I haven't exactly had a lot of reason to talk myself up lately... look you said you wanted to talk to me about my powers so why don't you just stick with that and leave my self-hatred, guilt riddled mind out of it."**_

"_**Okay okay... well the dreams are a part of it, premonitions really... then there's the empathy, you are hyper-empathetic... you can feel others emotions and pain, physically and emotionally."**_

"_**So I should basically just lock myself in a bomb shelter and stay away from other people?"**_

"_**No no, of course not. You have these gifts to help others, to help the people who can not help themselves. You are in tune with the rest of the world in ways that your friends are not. You are a child of the earth and of the heavens, water and fire... sun and stars."**_

"_**Oh yeah and I guess it's the age of Aquarius and the moon is in the seventh house, blah blah blah... you sound like you live on a hippie commune."**_

"_**And you sound like you watch to much TV...every living thing is a creature of earth, of the elements, it's just that people like us know how to harness those elements and use them to our advantage."**_

"_**And what about the fact that I can see and hear people who should be dead... Peter Hale, I saw him, my best friend Lydia Martin saw him too... … and it was his voice I was hearing in the police station. I didn't know it at the time but I do now... … is that a part of my powers."**_

"_**You need to stay away from Peter Hale Peri!" The once cool and calm, mother earth facade quickly disappeared. She was now standing at full height, her face mixed with different stormy emotions, the most prominent one being anger... almost bordering on hate. It was hard to reconcile the one I had been talking to for god knows how long with the one standing in front of me right now. The air around us also changed with her mood, it became darker, more gray, and the wind picked up an octave. It even sounded like the waves were punching against the rocks below, like they were trying their damnedest to punch right through the rock face. "Do you understand me... he is dangerous... … given the choice between himself and you he would easily kill you!"**_

"_**But he's had plenty of chances already... I remember Peter from when I was younger, and I'm not trying to make excuses for what he did a few weeks ago... but when I knew him he was always sweet and kind to me, treated me like his own family... … and he could have killed me dozens of times but he never did."**_

"_**Peter is manipulative, narcissistic, deranged... he had choice before, he could easily have just let you go, but there will come a time when he won't, when it's either you or him... and he will choose himself every time, he always does, no matter how much you think he loves you." Her little rant sounded strangely personal, like she knew him, like she had made the very mistake she was telling me to avoid.**_

"_**Look I know he's psychotic okay, he's not the same Peter I grew up with... I know that okay, but Peter's dead now, which means that I don't have to worry about Peter choosing anything. He's sufficiently out of my life for good."**_

"_**I get it, you cared about him once... you're not the first to make that mistake, and you won't be the last... … just trust me, stay away from him!"**_

"_**But he's dead." I bit our slowly, talking like maybe she was slow on the upkeep. She was trying to warn me off a dead man and her persistence was starting to great on my nerves. "He's dead and he can't hurt us anymore." I calmly finished. It was the only good thing to come out of that night, it was totally worth getting shot.**_

_**We both just stood there staring at each other, her face still shrouded by hate and anger, the wind was whipping both of our hair around our heads. When I thought that maybe the chill in the air was starting to subside it did the complete opposite, the wind picked up a few more notches, almost like a tornado or hurricane was blowing in and the air got so much colder. I took a quick look around, to see what could have caused the changes and when my eyes landed back on the blonde women the hate and anger had been replaced with fear... absolute and utter fear.**_

"_**Peri you must go... go back... … go back and keep the ones you love close, keep them in your hearts, hold their trust close... … and whatever you do, keep that beautiful young man next to your side and never let him go!"**_

... ... ...

"Peri look at me... are you okay?" I heard Isaac's voice break through. I tried to sit up but I felt my stomach lurch from the movement. I wasn't there anymore, the mysterious woman was gone again and I was in my room at home now, Isaac's hands trying to hold me down to my bed.

I fought against his touch, it was like fire licking across my body, and then the nausea and the burn of vomit pushed it's way into my esophagus. "No... I think... … I think I'm..." I rushed off of the bed and into the bathroom, dropping to my knees and emptying out the contents of my stomach. The burn of hydrochloric acid ripping through my esophagus and the sour smell filling my nose. The fresh spring air that I had felt only moment ago gone, replaced with fire.

"Isaac can you please wait outside?" I heard my dad whispered from where he was crouched down next to me and rubbing my back. I didn't want Isaac to go anywhere but I couldn't argue the matter when another wave of nausea rolled through me and I found my self dry heaving into the toilet again.

"Uh, sure..."

"Yeah that's it, let it out... get it all out."

"How long... how long have I been," I gasped, spitting a few chunks of god knows what in the bowl. That action alone was almost enough to make me continue spewing my guts out.

"A few hours, almost a day..."

"Shit... wait... … Scott, Stiles... the sheriff… are they okay, the station?!" The fog that I woke up to was now clearing, everything, absolutely everything was coming back. Last night, the last few days, even my weird other worldly dream romp.

"They're fine honey, they're fine."

"No I need to... ... Gerard, Matt!" Oh god Matt, his lifeless body just floating there. Gerard killed a seventeen year old kid, I mean yeah he wasn't innocent, far from it actually, but he was still just a kid... now he's dead, and I watched him be murdered.

"Honey please let's just get you back to bed..."

"He killed him... I tried to stop him. He just held him under the water... then, but then the kanima was there, Jackson was there... … and then, he was just standing there, he didn't even try to kill him, they just stood there... … I need to tell Stiles and Scott... no no no... no I need to tell Derek!" I tried to get out, I was just hoping that whatever I was saying was being understood. My mouth just didn't want to keep up or work right with my brain.

"No you need to stay in bed and rest... I'll call Derek and tell him okay, you just rest."

"No I don't need to rest, I don't have time." I pushed his hands away and grabbed the sink to help pull myself off of the floor. The first few steps I took were shaky but it didn't take me long to find my barrings. I smelt like a dead body and I didn't feel much different either. "I have to call the clinic... shit!" I remembered the events that happened before I was dragged into the station. "He broke my phone... now I have to get a new phone." I didn't care if anyone could understand what I was saying, my words were muffled by my hands and the water I was splashing on my face in a vain attempt to get rid off the dead taste that was in my mouth. I blindly reached out for my toothbrush and toothpaste, knocking over whatever was sitting on the sink and in the cabinets. I brushed my teeth the way they teach you in kindergarten, I sang the alphabet in my head about ten times before rinsing the toothpaste out of my mouth and gurgling some mouth wash. Now at least I felt a little bit more normal.

"Oh you're awake." My mom sighed from the doorway, I could see Isaac just over her shoulder and it made me want to throw up all over again. The memories of those few minutes in the janitors closet the day of the rave very fresh in my mind. I assaulted my best friend and yet here he was, in my house, clear concern written all over his face. The words from the woman in my dreams were still whispering in my head, but all I could think about was the horrible way I have been treating him recently.

"Yeah I'm awake... now can you all please leave."

"Wh,"

"Get out." I calmly whispered, I wasn't mad or anything, I just needed to be alone. When I looked up from the floor and they were all still standing there I did feel some slight anger at the fact that they weren't listening to me. I started pushing them out of the bathroom and then toward the door. "I need to be alone now so please get out!" I yelled, finally getting all three of them out and the door closed and locked. I needed to get clean and I needed to get a hold of the clinic but since I didn't have a phone up here and I didn't want to face the group outside my door just yet, that would have to wait. I grabbed some clean clothes out of a basket that was sitting on my reading bench and headed into the bathroom so I could scrub away the past week, the worst week of my life.

… … …

**Outside Peri's Room****:**

"What the hell was that?" Isaac yelled, running his hands through his hair and pacing the hallway. He thought that everything would go back to the way it was when she woke up. She sounded forgiving on the phone last night.

"She needed some space."

"She just woke up from some weird coma and she wants space?!"

"Well at least it wasn't as bad as the last reaction she had when she woke up from a coma."

"None of this makes any sense!" He was still pacing. It seemed he was the only one that was alarmed with her behavior, like he was the only one that cared.

"Let's just go wait down stairs... give her her space, maybe then she'll talk about what happened."

They all took their separate corners, sitting in different parts of the living room. Isaac's leg was bouncing non stop, he could hear the shower running upstairs and even though he was still worried about Peri hearing here steady and calm heart beat helped calm his nerves a little.

… … …

**Back in Peri's Room****:**

I rushed through the shower, the scalding water turning my skin red. I scrubbed my skin as hard as I could and then I quickly lather rinsed and did not repeat. I was in a hurry and the only thing that would make me feel okay again was a doctors opinion.

When a little bit of my humanity started to creep back into my bones I got out of the shower, toweling off as I rushed back out to my room, taking the clothes that were lying on the sink. I was still pretty wet when I tried to put on some underwear and a bra. It was like wrestling a wet seal into a very tiny bag and I was out of breath by the time my bra was clasped behind my back.

"Peri what the hell is going on with you?!" Isaac yelled, breaking through my door, lock and all. Well that was something else I was going to have to replace. He froze right where he was when he noticed my state of undress.

"Get out." I bit out, did no one in this house listen or care about privacy. I was practically naked and he was just standing there staring at me.

"No, no I'm not going anywhere." He finally snapped out of his little stupor, crossing his arms over his chest and soundly planting his feet to the floor. "You're not going to keep pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away, and I can make you leave."

"Yeah I'd like to see you try." He scoffed at the idea of little ole human me physically trying to remove his big 6'2'' werewolf ass. What he didn't know though was that I wasn't completely human, I didn't know what I was but there was something there and I was feeling strong enough to drag him out of here by his little wolfy teeth.

"I don't have time for this Isaac, I have bigger shit to deal with." I wrestled myself into a pair of pants and when I looked back over he was still standing there, the same determined look on his face, with an eyebrow lift and everything. "Fine we'll do it my way then." I muttered, stomping over and grabbing a hold of his arm. I almost laughed at the squeak of surprise that came out of his mouth when I easily moved his big ass from my room and down the stairs. I wasn't even breaking a sweat and I knew he was fighting against my hold. When I made it down the stairs, my hold on his arm still firm, I threw open the front door and pushed him out. He quickly turned, trying to rush back through the door but I slammed it in his face. "Don't let him back in." I snapped at my parents who were just standing in the entry way to the living room. They both nodded their heads quickly, eye's wide in shock and awe. When I was satisfied that Isaac wasn't going to be getting back in I quickly made my way to the table just inside the living room and snatched the phone off the cradle and ran up the stairs two at a time.

I passed by my now broken door, I guess I was just going to have to leave it open since the latch is now broken off. I dialed the number for the clinic as I shrugged into the sweater that was lying on my bed. "Yes my names Peri McCormick and I need to make an appointment with Dr. Skyver, as soon as possible." I busied myself, grabbing a bag a shoving my wallet and a bunch of other crap in it. "Yes today is fine." When the bag was packed I dropped it by my dresser and ran a comb through the nest on top of my head. "Three, okay, thank you."

"Peri?" I spun around when I heard my dad. He was standing in the open door, his arms down by his side and his face as pale as a white sheet.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, I needed to ask because my dad knew who Dr. Skyver was, he worked with the man, and he knew what kind of doctor he was and I couldn't have him knowing why I needed to see a 'lady' doctor when it wasn't my scheduled physical.

"Long enough, why do you need to see John?"

"Because I just do." I huffed, shoving the phone into his chest and grabbing the first pair of shoes that I saw lying next to my desk and shoving them on my feet.

"Peri did something happen?" I could see that he already knew the answer to that question and he didn't really want me to answer it. If I answered it then it would make whatever had happened to me over the past few days that much worse.

"I'm not going to talk to you about this, you're a neurosurgeon... ... I don't need a neurosurgeon or an oncologist... and I don't need you psycho analyzing me."

"... Did some... did someone do something to you?"

"I'll let you know after my appointment, now I have to go get a new phone before I go to the clinic." I grabbed my bag and threw my beanie on before rushing out the door. "I'm taking the Benz." I yelled just as the door slammed shut behind me. This appointment was the only thing I have been thinking of since I woke up an hour ago, well actually it's all I've been thinking about since I remembered the events of the rave.

I had almost an hour until my appointment and even though it was the last thing on my mind I headed to the police station to try and see if I could get whatever was left of my phone, hopefully it wasn't to damaged and I could still get the information off of it. Here's hoping that pops wasn't at work today.

When I pulled into the station it was buzzing with activity, it looked like maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I just should have skipped over this and just went to get a new phone. I got out of the car, and to my amazement and maybe the lack of judgment on the Beacon Hill police force, I just simply walked past every one who was rushing around the parking lot and a few more who were milling around the front doors.

"Excuse me miss but you can't be in here right now."

"No no, I... uh, is Sheriff Stalinski here?"

"No he was called to a scene this morning, now I need to ask you to leave."

"It's okay Jones, she's with me." I whipped my head around at that very familiar voice. Pops was standing there, looking no worse for wear and I almost wept. The last time I saw him he was knocked out on the ground of the holding cells. I didn't waste anymore time standing there and gawking at him, I just rushed to his side as quick as I could and threw my arms around him, melting when I felt him pull me even closer. "God it's so good to see you kid."

"You too pops." I whispered into his chest. This close familiarity made me feel almost human again, it made me feel like maybe things could still be okay. After another minute of just basking in the warmth of his hug I pulled away. "As good as it is to see you, I actually came here to see if anyone found my phone... I need the information on it."

"It's in evidence, sorry... but we do need to get a statement about what happened last night."

"Right now... I can't do that right now, I have a very important appointment in almost an hour."

"I'm sorry but your the last person, you just disappeared with no answers."

"Yeah I didn't really have a say in that, I don't remember anything from last night."

"Peri a young man is dead, the same young man that held me, my son, and his friends at gun point."

"I know and if you force me to give a statement right now, that will be my answer sheriff... I just don't remember, it all happened so fast... he knocked me out and then I woke up the next day in my bed at home." I didn't like the look of suspicions and hurt that was in his eyes but I just didn't have it in me to sit through an interrogation and be forced to come up with creative lies to paint over the truth. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'll write that up... just wait here." and I did what he asked. This was something that wouldn't soon be forgotten between us and I didn't like what it meant for either of us going into the future but it had to be done. I took to leaning against the desk, still trying to knock off the dizziness that has been following me since I woke up. It wasn't as bad as it was at first but it was still affecting me. I noticed a row of evidence bags lying on the desk next to the one I was leaning against, and again counted my luck at the lack of judgment that these cops had, when I noticed that my phone was in one of the bags closest to where I was standing. I made a quick sweep of the room, making sure there weren't any cops around and when I didn't see anyone I swiftly plucked the bag off the desk and shoved it to the bottom of my bag. A minute later pops came walking out of his office with a clip board of official looking papers. "Read it and make sure everything is correct and if you find it to your satisfaction you'll need to sign the bottom." He was curt and very official which hurt more than I thought it would. I just nodded, took the clip board, and read over the words that were writing at the top of the page. It was pretty much what I told him and I didn't see any problem with it so I quickly scribbled my name at the bottom and slid it back over to him. "I hope you know what you're doing Peri."

"I do sir... and congratulations on getting your job back." I left on that, the phone seeming to burn a hole through my bag as I maneuvered my way back out of the station and through the hustle and bustle of very official looking men and women in suits and uniforms. It looked like I was going to get away with stealing police evidence, good thing my phone didn't mean a damn thing to what happened here last night.

I quickly got into my car, throwing my bag into the passenger seat, and sped off before anyone noticed the missing evidence bag. It didn't take me but a few minutes to get to where I was going. I had a friend who worked in one of the phone stores in the center of town and I knew he would be able to salvage whatever he could from my old phone without asking any questions. Before going in I dumped my broken phone out of the bag, making sure not to drop any of the pieces, and stuffed the evidence bag back into my bag. "Rambo working today?" I asked Billy, the tall gangly freshmen that had only been working at the store for about a month now. He was shy and never looked me in the eyes when he talked to me but he was an okay kid.

"Ram!" He yelled into the back room, Billy called him Ram because apparently he reminded him of some guy from a show that he was obsessed with. I called him Rambo because he liked to wear bandannas around his head and he was obsessed with everything war related, plus you could barely understand a word that came out of his mouth.

"Peri how can I help you." He smiled, flouncing out of the back room, tightening the bandanna that was wrapped firmly around his head like always.

"Need a new phone and I need you to transfer anything you can from this one to the new one."

"Wow that's some serious damage, but it should be a piece of cake." he whistled as he inspected the damaged phone, he kind of sounded more like Spicoli right now. I think I knew what he was doing in that back office of his before I got here.

"Good, I trust your judgment so you can pick the phone and anything I'll need with it and I'd like to keep the same number."

"Not a problem, give me an hour."

"Great," I bid him and Billy boy a farewell and headed back out to my car. There was nothing left to stall the inevitable. This was what I wanted but it wasn't at the same time. As soon as I laid down on that doctors table my life was either going to be over or it wasn't. It was either going to be a yes you were assaulted or no everything is as it was at your last check up. It was judgment day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>45 minutes later<span>:**

I had been sitting in this uncomfortable chair and flipping through what seemed like every issue of National Geographic they seemed to have lying around on the tables. Finally after almost an hour I heard my name being called over screaming babies and an old man with a bad cough. "Peri." I got up from my seat when Dr. Skyver called my name from the doorway. He had long since stopped using my last name since I had been seeing him since I was thirteen and he was also friends with my dad. I followed him through the back hallway where all the rooms were, the only sound around us were our shoes echoing off the tiled floor. "So Peri do you want to discuss why you bumped up your appointment and why it was such an emergency." I sat on the little bed table, the one that always has that annoying crinkly paper on it, and he sat in the little rolly doctor chair with his pen and clipboard ready to take notes.

"I uh... I haven't been myself lately, but you're not my shrink so I'll keep that to myself. Anyway there was this party a few days ago, a kind of underground rave thing... I was waiting for my friends and this guy started talking to me, we danced... … he had a drink and I don't really remember much after that, it's uh... it's all pretty fuzzy." I mumbled, embarrassed about what I was saying. Dr. Skyver had gone over stuff like this with me years ago, the first rule when in a strange place was to never drink anything giving to you by a stranger.

"So you think you were drugged?" He asked, no judgment in his voice. This was his job and he was damn good at what he did, he always made you feel comfortable and accepted.

"I remember a small dark room, touching... kissing." I had to stop, I could feel my stomach start to clinch and roll under the sickening feeling. The memory gap with this particular night wasn't like with anything else, it was like something else was blocking me and it wasn't my subconscious either. I pushed away the lump that was forming in my throat and the feeling of nausea that was trying to push its way up. "I just want to know what I did."

"Okay well we'll take some blood, run you for everything under the sun... and then we'll give you a full vaginal exam."

"And all of that will be able to tell you?" It seemed so simple but it was anything but. This was my life and my mental well being on the line. I didn't know what I would do if all of these tests showed what I feared.

"The blood tests will let us know if there are any drugs still left in your system as well as any STI's or HIV. The vaginal exam will tell us if you have participated in any sexual activity lately... and tearing or bruising related to sexual assault." He paused his stream of information, taking a breath, like he was thinking about whether or not he should ask what he was thinking about asking, like maybe it wasn't appropriate, and he also used that pause to pull the needle out of my arm and secure the little vile of blood. "The last time you were here we discussed your sexual history and you told me you were still a virgin, does that still apply... have you been sexually active in the past year?"

"Well I haven't willingly done anything since my last check up." I whispered, toying with a loose piece of string that was hanging off the bottom of my sweater.

"Okay, I'm going to let you get undressed and when your done doing that lay back on the table and put your feet in the stirrups." He turned his back, giving me a modicum of privacy. Even though this wasn't my first time at the rodeo there was still a level of discomfort at knowing that in a few seconds this guy was going to have his head between my legs, poking and prodding my 'lady garden'.

I shuffled out of my jeans and underwear, folding them and lying them on the chair in the corner of the room. There was a white sheet folded up under the bed like chair and I pulled it out, draping it over my lower half after I had laid back and put my feet in the cold metal stirrups. "Okay." I mumbled, letting him know that I was ready for this to start.

He snapped on the last glove before turning around in his chair and rolling it right up to the edge of the bed and right in-between my legs. He held the speculum up to show me that the uncomfortable part of the exam was about to start. I jerked, like I always did, when I felt the cold metal right 'there' between my legs. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, going to my happy place, blocking out the intruding fingers and the cold pressure.

… … …

Five minutes later, or what felt like two hours, John rolled away, snapping his gloves off and tossing them into the little trash receptacle by the desk. "You can get dressed now." He stated, turning around and writing things on the paper on his clip board and putting the cotton swab in a little plastic vial.

I quickly got off the bed and rushed to pull my underwear and pants back on while he labeled the blood and swab before placing them in the front pocket of his little white lab coat. "You were unusually quiet today Dr. Skyver." John was a talker whenever he was working, I guess it was his way of alleviating the awkward tension of looking at people's vagina's all day. His whole demeanor right now was really freaking me out and making me start to fear the worst.

"Yes, well I didn't think you would appreciate it today, this is a very serious situation."

"So should my next stop be the police station?"

"Well there wasn't any tearing or trauma of any kind, you are still a virgin in every sense of the word." I know hearing that should have made me feel better but seeing as I've been having these weird healing spouts I wasn't. I had no idea if they extended to that part of my body.

"And the blood work?" That was the real test, if my blood work was clean then that would make me feel better but the actual real test would be if I could remember what actually happened that night. Then I would know for sure, and I would be able to actually look at myself in the mirror without wanting to vomit

"It'll take a few days for the results to come in but if I put a rush on it, the clinic has to send out all results to an independent contractor, I can call in a few favors."

"Thank you Dr. Skyver."

"Peri I know I'm just your doctor but I think you should report this." He said in all seriousness, this was a part of his job, probably one that he didn't like but I couldn't go through with anymore people finding out and if I reported this than it would no doubt get back to the sheriff and then Stiles. It just wasn't an option when I didn't even know what had happened.

"Yeah I'll uh... I'll think about it... ..."

"Okay, I'll call you when we get the test results." He whispered, walking me back out front.

"Thank you Dr. Skyver." He just nodded his head and gave me a soft little smile then looked down at another clip board and called his next patient.

As much as I thought all of this would help me, it really didn't. It all seems so much worse now some how, like it's all so much more real than it was when it was just in my head. I couldn't go home just yet, I couldn't step foot anywhere near home right now. I couldn't face anyone until I got all my scattered thoughts in check. So I went to pick up my phone and maybe I let Rambo talk my ear off about some knew video game, I needed something to distract myself, so by the time I got out of the phone store it was pretty late the sun getting closer to the horizon with every passing minute. I decided to drive out to the coast, burning up a little more time. I knew there wouldn't be anyone out there this late in the day and there was a pretty frigid feel in the air, to cold for anyone to be hanging out at the beach.

Fifteen miles and a few minutes later I was pulling up to the beach, the sun slowly making it's way toward the horizon, and a few stragglers filtering off back home. I got out of the car, leaving my bag behind but making sure to grab my phone. Then I headed to a more quiet, dark, and secluded part of the beach. I didn't really come here often, to many painful memories of being here with my brother and Nico. This is where they would come to get away from their lives and responsibilities back in Beacon Hills, where they didn't have to pretend to be something that they weren't. Beacon Hills may be a more excepting and open place but there were still people here that just didn't understand and were just consumed by hate and ignorance. This was the place where none of them had to worry, where fear and responsibilities just went out the window and you could be all alone with your thoughts.

I found and long abandoned fire pit and sat down in front of one of the logs, not caring if I got sand all over my clothes. I pulled my knees to my chest, watching the tide ebb and flow, and thinking how my life had gotten to this point. Hearing voices and dreaming of strange blonde women, who apparently knew everything about me and thought she had enough familiarity with me to touch me and talk to me like I was some long lost family friend.

All the information that I had been flooded with in the past twenty four hours, maybe even longer than that, it was easily on the verge of driving me crazy. There was the big obvious glowing bit of information, the fact that I am some kind of hippie dippy supernatural 'thing' that could become one with nature and use the earthly elements to do my biding as well as empathize with others on like a whole other level, feel their emotional and physical pain or whatever kind of thing they happen to be feeling... oh and I can kind of sort of tell the future in my dreams, a shit lot of good that's done me in the past.

I could have saved them, I could have saved my brother... if I had maybe told someone, let anyone know what I had been dreaming of they would have been able to stop it, since apparently everyone around me knows what I am... everyone but me apparently. I was a walking talking freak of nature that has literally sat back and let dozens of people die. All I have ever wanted to do in my life is help people, be the bigger man and do good things but I had done nothing but destroy everything around me. It was like anyone with in spitting distance of me ended up dead or their lives were up ended and ruined. If I even tried to list the number of people who's lives I have destroyed or ruined, you could probably reach the moon and back with it.

If I was more selfish, maybe if I didn't actually care about the fact that my friends were in serious trouble... if all of those things were actually true then I would just pack my bags and take off, take off and never look back. It was the best and only solution to make sure I never hurt another person ever again. Maybe when we finally stop Jackson and Gerard, maybe then I can leave.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stilinski House:<strong>

He had spent the last few hours pacing all over town, everyone just getting sick and tired of the annoying repetitive motion and making him leave and do it somewhere else. He didn't really know what was going on but he was on the verge of losing his mind and losing his temper. She was alive and she was awake, everything should be okay again. After he got that call he thought everything would be okay again but then she just threw him out of her house, literally. Which brought up a whole other bucket of issues, like how the hell did managed to have the strength to drag him out of there when he was putting everything he had behind it. It didn't make any sense and it was just all driving him even crazier.

When he ran out of places to go and patience he decided to put all the dislike and borderline hatred to the side and pay a visit to the only person he could think of that would maybe be able to stop the crazy thoughts running around in his head.

"God hold on I'm coming." Came an annoyed voice on the other side of the door that he had been incessantly tapping on for almost a minute straight. "Isaac?" They both just stood there, neither of them knowing what to do or say since neither of them thought this day would ever happen. "Uh, Peri's not here... her dad called like two hours ago but he doesn't know,"

"You know a lot about this supernatural stuff right... and a lot about Peri too?" He hated admitting that someone other than him knew more about Peri but as of two months ago Stiles was really the only other person that knew about her than he did, maybe Derek too.

"Uh... yeah... well, yeah I guess?"Stiles floundered, really at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

"There something going on with her, I didn't know who else to talk to since I know Derek won't tell me anything and her parents... well her parents don't seem to know what the word truth means."

"Did something happen when she woke up?" His confusion had quickly turned to fear and worry. He hadn't seen her since she had rushed out of that interrogation room, the only information he had gotten since last night was the occasional call from her mom or dad. Now with Isaac showing up on his door step, clearly scared and worried about her too, well he was starting to freak out about the idea that maybe there was now something to worry about again.

"No... I mean not really, she was calm... a little mad. She actually threw me out." He stammered, waving his hands around, maybe Stiles was starting to rub off on him. He let out a slight, hysterical giggle at the last part, remembering her strong, almost bone crushing grip on his arm as she hauled him out of her room and out of her house.

"Yeah well maybe she had a reason." Stiles bit out, that long lasting animosity being pushed back into the conversation. He still hadn't forgotten how made, upset, and heartbroken Peri had been only a few days ago, and he definitely hadn't forgotten that apparently it was all Isaac's fault.

"No I mean she threw me out, like with her bare hands... she even left a bruise on my arm." The bruise had healed barely a minute after she released him but the shock of it even being there in the first place was still very present in the back of his mind. "Look can I come in or something?" He asked when he noticed that they were both still standing at the front door. It wasn't like he was cold or anything but this conversation seemed like one you should have while sitting down.

When Isaac asked to come in it snapped Stiles back to where they were both standing to and even though he really didn't want him in his house he felt that maybe it would be rude to deny Isaac entrance and he had been trying to be more civil towards him for Peri sake. "There's more too," Isaac rushed out, running his fingers through his hair as he pushed past Stiles and made his way to the only place he was sure he knew where it was, the kitchen. "Like the cuts on her leg... … the ones from your little run in with Jackson at the school." He elaborated a little more when all he was met with was Stiles confused face. "Derek had to stitch it up but there wasn't anything there last night, just a little pink line... … and she had bruises on her neck last night when Derek brought her back to the depot, her dad doesn't know that I saw them but I did... they just disappeared right in front of my eyes in the back seat of his car when he was taking her home." He finally stopped his rant, regretting the confession slightly. Maybe Peri didn't want anyone else to know what was going on with her, and here he was spilling it all to Stilinski of all people, but he needed to talk it out with someone. Someone who wouldn't dick him around and try to sugar coat it or lie to him about it. "She's... different Stiles."

They both just stood there, looking at different things littered around the kitchen. Isaac was patiently waiting for Stiles to fill him in, maybe spout out some useful information, but he was just standing there, chewing on the color of his shirt. "Are you going to say something?!" Isaac barked out after almost five minutes of long tension filled silence. Stiles was supposed to be the ever knowing smart one in all of this.

"What do you want me to say man, I have no freaking idea what's going on with her!" He yelled back, the venom dripping in every word. Isaac could hear the fear and worry mixed in with the annoyance, anger, and guilt that was ever present in Stiles words. He was just a confused and scare as Isaac was, and telling him all this new information was only making it worse for Stiles.

"Okay okay I get it, I just thought you might now... that she might have said something."

"You think she talks to me more than she does you... everything she tells me, she eventually tells you, and I haven't talked to her... really talked to her in a few days."

"I know she talks you more, in the past few months anyway."

"Dude you both are so stupid... how about you get your head out of your ass and go talk to her, like chain yourselves together, but talk, because I am seriously getting freaking sick of it... all of it!" Again they were both just standing there in awkward silence. Neither of them ever thought there tenuous relationship would have ever lead to this, or that Stiles would actually try to help Isaac with his relationship problems. "Now get the hell out of my house because I still don't like you!" Stiles grumbled, pushing past the beta and up the stairs, leaving Isaac to see himself out.

He was right, Isaac thought, he needed to talk to Peri... they both needed to talk to each other, make sure the air was clear and there wasn't anymore mixed messages being sent back and forth. The only problem with that was the fact that Peri didn't seem to want to talk to anyone right now, and he should probably give it a couple of days, let her and her parents talk about what was going on with Rose.

* * *

><p><strong><span>McCormick House<span>:**

When I was finally able to pull myself out of my head and get myself home my mom and dad were sitting in the living room. The house was quiet and they were both just sitting there, on the edge of their seats, like they were waiting for something. "Where have you been Peri?" My dad asked, slowly standing up, a cool calm edge to his voice. A little unsettling actually.

"I had an appointment."

"It's almost nine Peri." He was still too calm and I couldn't read what he was really feeling, it wasn't good whatever it was.

"Why thank you for the observation Big Ben."

"You've been gone for over six hours, what were you doing?"

"Trying to clear my head."

"You could have called, after everything that's happened... we were worried." It was my mother this time, but I could tell what she was feeling. It seemed she has been nothing but worried about me my whole life.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I just needed to clear my head."

"Do you want to talk about it, about why you needed to see John?"

"Mind if I eat something first, I'm starving." I laid my bag on the stairs and headed to the kitchen. I don't know when the last time I ate was but I was so hungry I could probably eat three whole pizza's by myself.

"How about you eat and talk."

"Fine." I sighed, pulling random things out of the fridge; pickles, cold cuts, olives, some sliced veggies. I sat on the counter, next to the stove, and started eating pickles out of the jar. "Where do you want me to start?" I mumbled, shoving some ham and a carrot in next.

"Why did you need to see John today?" My dad asked, he was like a dog with a bone when it came to that one question, and it was a bone that I wasn't to thrilled to let go of right away.

"Something happened, the night of the rave when Kara was killed by the kanima...

… … …

**Night of the Rave****:**

_**Everything was surrounded by a light ****reddish**** haze and the music was just a muffled thump thump my ears. This whole night was just a waste of time, well in my humble opinion anyway. Trying to stop a ****shape-shifting**** lizard that was really suppose to be a werewolf, but was really to****o**** messed up and crazy to actually be one, from killing some mystery person, well not really a mystery... the swim team my brother was on, that was who the giant lizard was really after, only the others didn't know and it was kind of entertaining to see them all running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "Can I buy you a drink." Oh great now there was an annoying little buzzing coming from the ****douche bag**** next to me who had been trying to pick me up all night.**_

_"**Drinks are free." I walked around him but I knew it was pointless, he was just going to follow me to wherever I landed next... he'd been doing it all night.**_

_"**Dance then?"**_

_"**If I say yes will you leave me the hell alone?" it was the only thing I could think of to get rid of the guy, maybe if he got what he wanted he would leave me alone to enjoy the ****chaos**** that was what tonight was suppose to be.**_

_"__**Maybe," he laughed, thinking he was being cute or ****flirty**_**_ or whatever. "Drink up." he pushed the extra cup into my hand. What the hell, it saved me from walking all the way over to the other side of the room._ **

… … …

"All I can remember thinking is how annoying the guy was, cute, but very annoying. I mean even that is a little fuzzy but everything after I took the drink is just white noise really." Okay so that wasn't the exact truth, I remember kissing him and him touching me, I remembered his lips on mine, I remember his hands touching me all over... and I remember giving just as good as I got, but I don't remember if it went any further than that.

"Wh... what did John say?" my dad asked, tripping over his words and shifting his eyes everywhere but at me.

"Uh... he took blood... then uh... … he said, he said that everything was still uh... intact." Never thought I would be having a conversation about my lady garden with my dad, this was one of the reasons I didn't want him to know about me seeing Dr. Skyver.

"So nothing... this guy didn't,"

"I really don't know, I mean with this healing thing I seem to have... I don't know if it would extend to something like... well... well you know..." I wasn't going to say the word, it was a stupid word on it's own but int his context, in front of my parents, it was a word that wasn't going to leave my mouth.

"No it wouldn't, no matter how traumatic... once it happens it stay that way, even if you do have your healing abilities."

"Okay then... can we stop talking about my precious gift now, what else do you want to know?" I mumbled, this time around a piece of broccoli I had been nibbling at for a few minutes.

"Isaac said something about your behavior the last few days?"

"Yeah apparently I was one big bag of heartless dicks to everyone... I don't know what it was, like I was there but not... everything was just washed in this red haze and there was just this feeling, or lack of feeling, apathy I guess you would call it. I just didn't care what was happening."

"When did this all start?"

"The not giving a shit... uh, it was after detention, Erica had a seizure so we took her to Derek's. We got into this little tiff about me and Isaac... I said some pretty shitty things, things about cousin Paige and Kate... … god I really need to apologize." I took all my shit out on him, even before all of this started. The thing I said to him about Paige was all me, and I wanted to punch myself in the face for saying it.

"What else?"

"Oh uh... I told him to keep his puppies away from me and out of my life... I mean I knew what I was saying and I knew how horrible it was but I just didn't care... I didn't care about anything, all I cared about was watching it all burn down around me... chaos and destruction."

"Peter." What the hell did Peter have to do with this, well if it's the Peter I think we're talking about, no actually what would anyone named Peter have to do with anything?!

"What?!"

"Peter Hale's alive... he was controlling Lydia, well according to Alan. Last night she drug Derek out to the Hale house and used him to bring Peter back."

I didn't know what to say, I probably looked like the perfect picture of calm but I most certainly wasn't calm on the inside. Peter Hale, the man who killed so many people and who was responsible for dragging me and my friends into this crazy messed up world, the man who was set on fire and then had his throat slashed, was alive. The first thing that came to my mind was if either Scott or Stiles knew, did the Argent's know... obviously Derek knew, did he tell the others, Erica, Vernon... Isaac. "How does something like that work?"

"Derek's the alpha, there's a lot of things he can do... we're not exactly sure how it all works, the wolfs like to keep stuff like that close to their chests." 'Deaths not as finale as we think it is', I remember Talia's words to me all those years ago. Did werewolves have some kind of special secret voodoo knowledge about bringing the dead back to life?

"So what does that mean for us, is he back to finish what he started or something?" The last thing we needed right now was another psychotic werewolf running around ripping people apart.

"Probably not, I'm sure he has something up his sleeve though... he's always up to something."

"And you think... … you think he had something to do with why I was acting like a douche to everyone?"

"You... you are special Peri, it's easier to manipulate you... get inside your head."

"Look for the last time there is nothing special about me... and I'm sure as shit not easier to manipulate."

"I really wish you wouldn't use language like that." mom mumbled, straightening up the vases that were sitting on the counter in front of her. It was really the first time she had ever shown any kind of dislike for the vulgar way that I talked sometimes. "You are special Peri and the fact that someone can manipulate your emotions and your thoughts doesn't necessarily make you weak, it's not a bad thing... … you are just overly sensitive to those around you."

"Yeah yeah yeah... I know all of that already, I'm mother 'freaking' nature over here... at one with the earth and all that hippie crap... … I am a sensitive soul that can empathize with the world around me." I grumbled, taking a rather large chunk out of the pickle I had plucked out the jar. "So Peter Hale was messing with my mind from beyond the grave... what the hell was he trying to accomplish?"

"You never know with Peter... and may I ask how you know?"

"A blonde woman in a white dress told me when I took a quick trip to the coast of Ireland," I ignored the looks they threw my way, the ones that said I was saying something crazy again and maybe I had sprouted a few extra heads while doing it. "Well_ shockingly_ I'm not at all tired so I'm going to go blow off some of this energy, unless you two still have more questions for me." I hopped off the counter, ready to just head to the gym or maybe the makeshift fire range that used to be the basement long before I came along. I was really hopping they were done with the questioning, my body and mind were wound up so tight that I could easily spring apart at any moment so I really needed to wear myself out.

"No no more questions... for now anyway, but there is something we need to tell you. We really should have told you weeks ago but we never really saw you or the timing wasn't right."

"Okay?" I drew out the first syllable, turning on my heels and heading back to my side of the island counter. The air in the room had shifted from only slightly awkward to incredibly awkward and maybe even a little sad. But it was nice to know that we had all learned from our past mistakes of keeping secrets, yeah maybe they had been hiding it from me for a few weeks but they were right, I was out of cell phone range the past few weeks. "What is it?" I asked when they both just kept staring at each other. I really started to worry when I saw the glassy, sad, look in my dads eyes. He was trying to hold back the tears and my dad never cried. "Did someone die or something?" I tried to break the ice a little, even though I should know better than to try and joke about death when we live in a place like Beacon Hills. It was entirely possible that someone else had died while I had been out of it.

"No, no one else had died that we know of... this is more about us, as a family."

"Okay, well what is it?"

"A few weeks ago your mother was feeling a little sick, it slowly got worse as the days went on –"

"You're not pregnant are you, I mean I thought you couldn't,"

"No sweetie I'm not pregnant... but when I almost passed out your father made me go to the hospital for some check ups, they found something... … something I should have found awhile ago really." Her chin was wobbly and her eyes were glassy and I could tell she was on the verge of crying, and she couldn't look me in the eye. Whatever this was about it was definitely something very serious, something that was obviously going to change all of our lives forever.

"It's called Metaplastic Carcinoma." It was my dad who filled me in on that little piece of information, the little piece of information that made me feel like the earth had crack open right under my feet and swallowed me whole. Two simple little words, it's funny how two words can snap apart any semblance of a normal life you have left. My family may have had there issues with truth and honesty and I may have been pissed but they were always there when it really mattered and with two little words that was all ripped apart.

"Wh... I... um... _cancer_?" I stuttered, trying to figure out a more eloquent way of saying what I wanted, which I wasn't even sure of completely. I could hear my own voice crack when I forced the c word out of my mouth and I instinctively reached up to brush the tears away before they became to obvious. I couldn't cry right now, this was about my mom, not about me.

"Breast cancer."

"Wh... what, uh, what stage?" I coughed out, sniffing away the tears that were still stinging at my eyes. I mean that was a reasonable question to ask, maybe not the right one, but it was something people asked when they heard this kind of news.

"Stage 2, we caught it early but its a rare and aggressive form."

"But she's started treatment and we are all very optimistic." my dad cut in when I had to turn around, when I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Yeah sweetie, I mean you know that your father is very good at what he does." That was probably the only good news floating around right now. My dad had a great success rate with his other cancer patience so I knew my mom was in good hands. There was no way in hell that he would let the love of his life die.

After we all just stood there in silence for about two minutes, there really wasn't any other reaction that I could have had when I felt the soft touch of my moms slender hand on my shoulder. I quickly spun around and let her pull me tight into her arms, burying my face in her neck, and let her hold me like I was five years old and she was trying to comfort me from another nightmare.

Everything I may have felt towards my mother since I found out the truth was pushed away, all the hate and anger, I just pushed it away and clung on for dear life. In that moment she was just my mommy and I never wanted to let her go ever again. I couldn't lose my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp there it is, the longest chapter I've written so far but I'm sure the next one will probably beat that. <strong>

**Anyway leave your reviews and thoughts when you're done, I love hearing from all of you.**

**Hopefully it wont be as long a wait for the next one.**

**Oh and the model for Dr. John Skyver is Adam Rayner and the model for the blonde woman in the dream is Cate Blanchette, and the Irish in this has been used before but I will translate anyway. The women in the dreams is calling perry her 'beautiful angel'.  
><strong>

**XOX**


	33. Chapter 26 Part1

**So here is the next long installment, we are closing in on the end of season two and I am kind of excited to start on season three. Sorry that it's been so long but this is a long one that took a lot of nit picking to get right. It's also pretty hard to come up with your own stuff when you don't have the structure of the show as a backdrop. Anyway I'll stop with the gabbing and get on with the chapter.**

**The usual applies, as it always does I guess.**

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / untitled _197 /set?id = 134563344  
>www polyvore com  untitled _198 /set?id = 135671985  
>www polyvore com  untitled _140 /set?id = 130269065  
>www polyvore com  assassin /set?id = 110377715**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 26 Part 1<strong>

_'Metaplastic Carcinoma... cancer... … metaplastic carcinoma... … … breast cancer... … cancer... cancer... cancer cancer cancercancercancerCANCERCANCERCANCER!'_

It was light out, didn't know what time it was though. After the talk with my parents I locked myself in the gym, where I've been for god know how long. I couldn't really feel my legs anymore, they had gone somewhere between the treadmill and the punching bag. My hands were probably screwed all to hell, since I've been favoring the punching bag more than anything else. I couldn't sleep, there was no way in hell I'd be able to, and I was pissed at the world around me. I needed to hit something, to tear something apart, to bring the world to it's knees. Just like it had done to me.

"Peri it's been seven hours."

"I'm not tired." I panted, punching at the spot on the bag that I had zeroed in on. That one spot was all the bullshit that was going on in my life, or really it was me and my fist was all the bullshit beating me in the face.

"I don't care if you're tired or not, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack if you keep going like this."

"No I'm okay, was gonna head out for an eight mile run actually." The fresh air and the burning in my legs would help keep me distracted, hopefully.

"No you're not, look I know you're upset, so am I... but you trying to kill yourself isn't going to change anything." He huffed, grabbing the side of the bag, holding it while I kept up the brutal pace.

"It'll make me feel better." I bit out, doubling up my pace with the resurgence of my anger.

"No it wont,"

"And haven't you heard, it's a lot harder to kill me because I'm not human." I breathed out, jabbing at the punching bag a few more times before pushing it away and taking a couple deep breaths.

"But you're not invincible!" He yelled, stepping in front of the bag when I moved to continue my beating. I guess I was going to have to take that run earlier than I planned. If he was going to block me and stop me from working out in here than I was just going to have to go somewhere he couldn't follow.

"I was shot in the stomach, technically died a couple times, I'm sure I can survive a work out." I pulled the velcro straps off my wrists and tugged the gloves off with my teeth.

"There's only so much your body can take before it shuts down."

"Well let's just test that limit then." I huffed, pushing past him and out of the gym. I grabbed a spare hoodie that was just hanging from the coat hook by the door, zipped it up enough to cover my chest and then I was sprinting out of the door, getting the hell out of there before anyone could stop me.

… … …

It happened three miles in, I was so deep in my head that I almost didn't feel it happening. Which is a crazy notion in itself, who doesn't feel it when their internal organs start to shut down. I didn't know if everyone who had experienced liver failure felt it while it was happening or if it was just because of my special little gifts, but I felt it. My dad was right, I had pushed my body too much and dehydration was winning out, shutting my liver down. I stopped any and all movement and collapsed onto the grass beside the sidewalk, probably someones yard, but I wasn't really being picky.

As much as I could feel my liver and surrounding organs start to shut down I could also feel the healing process start to kick in. It was definitely a weird feeling, but I was glad that I hadn't been pulled into one of those crazy dreams again. I just laid there, staring at the moving clouds and the changing sky, while my body put itself together again.

The idea of death, whether you knew it was imminent or not, did some crazy things to your head. It put your life and your short comings into prospective. I didn't want to live my life like this anymore, scared and angry all the time, pushing everyone away and hurting the people I cared about the most. I didn't want to be this kind of person anymore. It was time for me to grow up and stop acting like a spoiled kid, to face the world and the cards that I had been dealt. I needed to help my friends and be there for my mom.

It was a moment of clarity really, I was no longer that confused little girl with part of her life missing. I was going to get up off this strangers well manicured lawn, help my friends stop Jackson and Gerard, and then I was going to do the only logical things. It was time for me to give in to what my parents have been wanting to do for years. I needed to get the hell out of Beacon Hills as soon as possible so I couldn't hurt anymore people. No matter how much I will miss my friends and all the special characters that littered this town, I needed to do the right thing, and leaving was the right thing.

… … …

When I finally made it home, my body feeling like I hadn't just spent the last few hours pushing it to its breaking points, my parents were sitting in the living room. They looked like they had been waiting for me, which knowing them they probably had.

"I wanna leave." Might as well get it all out there right away, get the ball moving. I just calmly stood in the doorway, hands hanging loose beside me.

"Wh... uh what?" My dad was the one to ask. They both stood up and took a few steps closer to me. I could see that he was confused but my mom kind of looked relieved. This was something she had been wanting to do ever since the Hale fire, she was definitely okay with whatever I had to say.

"Beacon Hills, I want to leave. After we help Jackson and stop Gerard I want to leave."

"Where is this coming from?" My dad asked again, I guess he was going to be the hard one to crack out of the two.

"Everything... you could call it an epiphany. I almost, kind of, sort of, died on my run this morning and as I was lying in the grass staring at the changing sky something inside of me just clicked into clarity." I pushed it all out before they could try and stop on that one particular piece of information, because I hadn't died, my body wouldn't have let me.

"And where would you want to go?" My mother asked, excepting it all just like I knew she would.

"Anywhere, anywhere that isn't here. Just pack up and leave, I'm comparing it to someone sucking the venom out of there friends leg after they've been bit by a deadly snake." I was the venom in that little metaphor, and with me gone everyone would be able to thrive and flourish. Plucking the weeds out of a flower bed.

"Peri."

"I don't want any lectures or pep talks. They will all be better with me gone, that's a simple fact... so can we look into it, other schools, preferably as far away from this place as possible."

"If that's what you really want, we were already looking into a clinic in London, a specialist for your mother." It was like the stars were alining, it was all a bit more perfect now. The universe wanted me to leave Beacon Hills.

"London sounds great, across an entire continent and an entire ocean... perfect." and a massive time difference so it would be harder for everyone to try and keep in touch with me.

"This isn't something you have to decide on right now ducky, sleep on it, give it a little time. You might change your mind." I didn't hear my mom trying to stop my idea, it was all my dad who was doing all the talking

"No I'm very sure, I'll go do some research online, see what kind of schools are over there." A nice boarding school so I can just live away from everyone I know, really make sure I wasn't going to hurt anyone I cared about.

"Don't you think we should talk about this some more."

"There's nothing to really talk about. You've both been trying to keep me out of this world, out of harms way. This is the perfect opportunity to keep me away for good." I sat down on the second step behind me, giving my body a little break from standing, or movement of any kind. "I've hurt everyone in one way or another and this is my way of fixing it. I've never really been good with my words, using them to tell people what I'm thinking or really feeling. I use sarcasm and stupid pop culture references to cover up my insecurities and fears. I need to grow the hell up and start acting like an adult, I need to start telling the truth and that starts with me being honest with myself first." And honesty meant dealing with things that made you just want to end it all, made you think things that blackened your soul. "I had every right to be pissed at you but I didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to how I treated you or how I talked to you. That was one example of me being a petty little child. You two took me into your home and made me feel loved and wanted, gave me anything and everything I could have asked for. All you were trying to do was protect me, I see that now, I see how dangerous this world really is. I can admit that I'm glad you took all of that away from me, because right now I am terrified of what's going to happen. I'm terrified that I am going to lose one of my best friends, maybe even more than one." For six years I got to live in blissful ignorance, live a normal healthy life, and be a normal happy kid. I haven't been truly happy since everything that happened with Scott that night. In fact that night was the last true happy time, just me and Isaac. Now even Isaac wasn't my happy escape, like he used to be. Everything was ruined. "I understand what it feels like to be so scared at the idea of losing someone you love so much that you are willing to do the unimaginable, willing to mess with the essence of who they are just so they can live in a slightly safer world. I mean if it wasn't for me Isaac wouldn't be in the hunters cross hairs, fighting for his life." If I had never touched Isaac's life he wouldn't be looking over his back and wondering when it was all finally going to catch up to him, when it was finally all going to be over and he was going to be dead at the end of it. His life was the one I had ruined the most, and I would never forgive myself for that.

"No, he would just be getting smacked around by a slightly different kind of monster." My dad bit out, pure venom in his voice as he thought about what Isaac had been through right under his nose. His obvious love for Isaac melted my heart, to know that at least he got a touch of what parental love felt like in the last few years.

"No because if I wasn't his friend, if I didn't want to make him happy all of the time I would have called the police as soon as I found out, and finding out wouldn't have been hard. If it wasn't for me he probably would have told someone a long time ago and would be living a better life somewhere far away from this hell on earth." I knew that if he hadn't known me he would have told someone, he had practically told me that I was the reason he hadn't. He didn't want to leave his only friend behind so he didn't tell, and knowing that killed every part of me.

"The worlds problems aren't all on you Peri."

"No but I am the reason so many people have been hurt... killed." The Hale's, my brother, Matt, all of Matt's victims, a very long list of people I could have helped if I had just opened my big mouth once.

"You are a sixteen year old girl, not one of those superheroes in your comics."

"You two didn't have to take me in, didn't have to put up with me for all these years... but you did, you did all of that and more, and I just acted like an ungrateful bitch. I am the reason both of your lives have been so fucked up." if they had just had Jimmy, told Talia to take me somewhere else, then they could have had a happy little family and Jimmy would still be alive.

"You have giving us nothing but joy and love." My mother cooed, her hand over her heart and tears welling up in her eyes. I had to look away or I was going to start leaking and I wasn't going to do that. I was kind of sick of crying in front of people, been doing it to much lately.

"I'm the reason you lost your son." I whispered, holding my head in my hands and rubbing hard at my eyes.

"That was no one's fault." My day growled, the conviction in his voice almost enough to make me believe what he was saying, almost, but I knew the truth. I had read that god awful letter, and I knew the truth.

"He did it because of me, to give me a reason to fight." I couldn't help but laugh at that, it wasn't a funny laugh, it was a dark cynical laugh. "He left another letter with me, never told me who it was for but I eventually figured it out. It was for Derek, and after I gave it to him he made me read it. In it he said that it was something he had to do, he had to do it because I needed a reason to accept my 'destiny'." I laughed again, laughed at how ridiculous that word sounded to my ears, destiny. I still had my head in my hands because I just couldn't bring myself to see the look on their faces. "So now that I've established why I am such a horrible person to be anywhere near and I don't have any intention of changing my mind, I am going to go up stairs and start looking at schools." I breathed out, pushing off the stairs and rushing up stairs. Getting the hell out of there before I saw their faces or before they collected themselves and started talking. I didn't need to hear anything they had to say, no one was going to change my mind on anything, and no one was going to change the way I felt about myself right now. How I would probably feel about myself for the rest of my life.

I got my laptop off my desk, ignored my phone which was lit up with dozens of missed calls and missed text from everyone, and sat on my bed. I got through about three pages of research on almost half a dozen different schools before the past few days caught up with me and I was out like a light. A dreamless black sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Day <strong>and a Few More After That**:**

It was a new day and it honestly felt like a new me. I got up, I had been asleep for almost seventeen hours. The sun was coming up and it was almost seven in the morning and I had never felt so well rested in my life. It was a quiet black, dreamless, sleep and it felt great. I got up without any prompt or prodding and hopped in the shower. It almost felt completely normal even though I knew it was far from it.

After scrubbing away the sweat and grim of yesterdays workout and even loitering a little longer than necessary, I got out of the shower and got dressed before heading down stairs, following the smell of cooking food.

In the kitchen my parents were working in synch, cooking up a meal that looked like it could feed a small army. It looked good, but above all else it looked normal, and I kind of needed normal right now.

"Good your up, there's plenty of food so eat as much as you want... oh and we went and got your car last night while you were asleep, but your bike is still at the Stilinski's." My dad chimed from his position at the stove, where he was flipping bacon onto an already full plate.

"Thanks." That's all I offered while I took a seat at the table and started filling up my plate. I felt that I could probably eat everything that was lying in front of me, I guess that's what you got for not eating for over an entire day.

The rest of the morning kind of went like that, we ate as a family, we even partook in some small chit chat. Then me and my dad even curled up on the couch and watched a couple episodes of classic Who, like we used to do all the time before everything got so crazy and out of control. It was nice and it made me feel good.

The next few days went like this, just our tight little group hold up, playing happy little families. Three days of doing nothing but going through our usual routine and talking, lots and lots of talking. I told them everything that had been going on since that very first night, the night Stiles drug me out to the preserve. I didn't hold back one single detail.

The hardest thing to tell them was the night of the rave, because I still didn't remember that night fully, but the doctor did call on the second day of our shut in. It helped, knowing that I was clean, but it didn't help knowing that I had been drugged. He said they found just the slightest trace amounts of GHB in my system, not your typical date-rape drug, but it was pretty common apparently.

I had to turn my phone off on the first day, because it kept going off like crazy and I just wasn't readyto talk to anyone, which I knew was going to have to change. The third day is when that change finally came, I couldn't avoid the outside world anymore and I had run out of things to talk to my parents about.  
>So when I woke up I did the normal human thing, I even did my make-up for the first time in weeks, if you don't count the time where I wasn't actually aware of what I was doing.<p>

"What's the occasion?" My mom asked from the door, which had been fixed sometime during the haze of the last few days.

"Time to face the music and mend some burnt bridges."

"Good, so where are you starting?"

"Chris, what I said about his wife... it's unforgivable." I couldn't even look myself in the face, I had to turn away from the mirror and move on to slipping on a pair of shoes.

"But it wasn't you."

"Not an excuse." I mumbled as I laced my shoes and then tugged my beanie on. "I have to grab my stuff from Stiles' after I'm done with everything, so I'll probably be home late."

… … …

The last time I was here I wasn't myself and I had said some really really horrible things. I needed to right it as much as possible, even if Chris was on a mission to kill Derek. I could help the others stop that when the time came. I stilled my nerves and pulled up the courage to finally knock on the door, it was time to face the music. "Peri?"

"I'm sorry... about your wife." It just kind of poured out, it's not like that was the first thing I wanted to say but I guess it was a good start. This epiphany thing was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"Thank you, look Allison's not really,"

"I'm not here to talk to her, I don't really have anything to say and I would probably just end up making her feel worse... I just, I was there that night... I mean it wasn't really me but I saw you and her, and the bite mark." I know that he knew that I already knew about his wife and Derek but I felt like I should tell the story again. Tell him so he knew that the other day wasn't really me.

"You don't remember the other day?"

"Well I haven't really been myself lately... I do remember what I said to you and I'm sorry. I could probably apologize everyday for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't make up for the things I said, making it out to be some big joke... … Look my dad told me what happened, how she tried to kill Scott... and I'm finding it a little hard to feel bad about all of this because my best friend is alive as a result... … what I'm trying to say is I don't agree with what he did but I also don't agree with what your wife did. Living to raise your daughter and being with your family is more important than some code... I'm sorry you had to lose her, and I'm sorry Allison had to lose her mom but I'm not sorry that Scott is still alive and breathing." It was a long winded rant that probably contradicted my apology and I was sorry that someone was dead, but Scott was alive and that would always be a good thing in my book.

"You do know that when I find Derek I am going to kill him." He didn't sound angry or threatening, it was so matter off fact. But I could also tell he didn't really mean any of it. He wanted to kill Derek that much I could tell, but I could also tell that he was looking for any excuse to not have to kill anyone.

"No your not... Allison maybe, Gerard definitely, but not you... you agree with me, about the code thing." I turned to leave, nothing left to say really, but then that wasn't necessarily true. "Your wife didn't have to die, you know it and I know it. You also know that Derek wasn't entirely to blame for what happened." Then with that I took my leave. He knew the truth just as much as I did, if his wife had just let go a little control, just let Allison have a little freedom, and if she wouldn't have tried to kill an innocent teenager, then she would still be here. Her child, and her family should have been more important to her than some hunters code.

… … …

"Knock knock... anyone home!" I yelled into the empty building. It didn't look like anyone was actually here and I had made the trip for no reason but when I turned around to walk back up the stairs and out of the building I felt, literally felt, a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head. It was creepy that I could actually feel another presence in the room. "Do you enjoy being the master of creepiness?" I scoffed, turning around to face Derek, who was standing in the shadows looking more like a vampire than a werewolf. He didn't say anything at my dig on his perpetual weirdness, he just turned around and walked back into the old nasty bus cart. If I wanted to put things right with him I really didn't have any other choice but to follow.

When I got into the cart he was sitting on one of the old seats, his head resting between his arms that were perched on his legs. "Nice to see that you're not dead." He mumbled, not making a move to look at me or even acknowledge that I was standing right beside him.

"I would have called... things have been pretty crazy lately."

"I'm sure they were, so why are you here now?"

"I don't know really, I've said some pretty horrible things to quite a few people lately... I guess you could say this is me trying to put things right." I huffed, running my fingers through my hair, knocking my beanie off in the process. I fiddled with the small piece of woven fabric as I took a seat across from Derek. He still wasn't looking at me and he was tugging at his hair like he was about to start pulling it out.

"You don't have to apologize to me, I know it wasn't you." I knew that's what he would say, Derek never expected to hear any kind of apology for the things other people said of did to him. He was so used to being beating down physically and verbally by now that it was normal to just stand back up and move on like nothing even happened.

"I still need to say something, it wasn't right to bring any of that up." I was practically the only one left on this planet that new all about the bad things that happened in Derek's life and I had used that against him, I had become just like everyone else that knocked the poor guy around. I needed him to know that I was sorry, even if I didn't have any control in what I was saying or doing. I needed to show him that I understood how much it actually hurt him to have all of that thrown back in his face, that he wasn't immune to the harshness of the world. He just needed to know that someone cared enough about him to apologize when they did something that hurt him. "I'm not like everyone else Derek, I'm not just going to go around and act like what I said didn't mean something... like it didn't hurt or like you're actually fine and dandy."

"Fine and dandy?" He laughed, finally looking at me, a small playful smile on his face.

"Yeah, fine and dandy... now stop making fun of the way I talk and tell me what you need me to say to make this better?"

"I told you, you don't have to say anything. What you said was true even if it wasn't really you saying it."

"Nothing that came out of my mouth in those few days was true, it was petty, cruel, and disgusting... not to mention it hurt a lot of people."

"But I'm smart enough to know it wasn't you, to know the real you doesn't think anything that was said... so no need to apologize."

"I'm going to do it anyway... I'm sorry for what I said, about Paige and your horrible taste in women. I'm sorry for the way I acted about your life, teasing you about the hunters coming after you... I would very much care if you were killed, no matter how it happened." He laughed at that. Well it wasn't the most eloquent apology I've ever structured, but I've never really had to apologize to Derek, we didn't really have that kind of relationship.

"I'm glad you would care about my demise." He was still laughing, and smiling, and he was finally looking up at me. In that moment I was kind of glad but also a little sad that he never allowed anyone else to see this side of him, a little glimpse at the young kid he used to be before the fire. But it didn't last that long, he got this look in his eyes, like he was just remembering something and that something was upsetting to him.

"What's going on now?"

"Nothing, still the usual I guess."

"No somethings going on... Derek?!" I thought that at this juncture in both of our lives that we were done hiding things from each other but apparently he was still trying to keep the truth from me. "Tell me what's going on."

"They're thinking about leaving."

"Who?"

"Erica and Boyd."

"Are you serious?!"

"They don't think I know but I've heard them all talking about it." He whispered, averting his gaze again. Now I could see why he was so upset, his pack was thinking about leaving him. "I'm a pretty bad alpha."

"No, no you're not... you're just new to it all." He didn't have to be a werewolf, or be able to hear my heartbeat, to tell that I was lying through my teeth. He was actually a pretty bad alpha but at least he was trying and at least he really did care about his pack, about Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. "Wait is Isaac going with them?"

"Would you care?"

"Of course I would care, is he?"

"I don't know if any of them are, they're just talking about it."

"Well maybe they should." The incredulous look I thought I would get didn't come, instead it was a wavering look of agreement. "I mean they'll be in a lot of danger if they stick around, so maybe the best thing is for them to go."

"Yeah maybe." He whispered, running his hands through his hair and pushing out of his seat to stand in front of me. "But they need an alpha, I don't want them to know what's it's like to be omegas."

"If they have each other than they won't be." I sighed, pushing to stand up and follow after him out of the old bus cart. "If you don't want them to leave Derek, tell them how you feel about it." That got a laugh out of him, but that wasn't the reaction I was aiming for. But it was a laughable thought, Derek Hale actually telling other people about his feelings. "Okay okay, I get it... I have to go though so call me if anything else happens, and I'll call you if I hear anything." I whispered in his ear before I placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled out of the hug. He just nodded, looked at something over my shoulder, and then walked back into the shadows. His home away from home I guess.

When I turned around to head back up the stairs I nearly had a heart attack. I didn't know anyone else was here, and nearly running into Isaac after not seeing him for almost a week, surprised the crap out of me. His face was unreadable and I wasn't getting any kind of vibe off of him. I knew he was pissed at me for throwing him out after I promised we would have a talk, but the look on his face now scared the crap out of me. Maybe I had waited to long to actually fix what had happened between us.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I whispered, looking him straight on to see if maybe I could get a read on his emotions.

"Wow it really must be the end of the world." He scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning to walk away from me. That wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either, and I really didn't like the way he sounded. It wasn't something that someone like Isaac should sound or look like, it didn't fit with the kind of person he was.

"Don't do that... … look I've had my reason's for staying away this past week... and I know what you, Erica, and Boyd are planning," Hadn't been able to really stop thinking about that since Derek let it slip. Hadn't been able to stop thinking about my friends being on their own in the world.

"And you wanted to tell me not to go, skip any and all conversation about you ignoring me but then lay some guilt trip on me?" He laughed turning back around and walking further and further away from me, kind of symbolic of the past few months of our relationship, except I was the one that had been doing all the walking away. And his words were dead on, if this had been a few weeks ago, but now they couldn't be further from the truth now.

"No..." I whispered, shifting my glance to the ground to stare at my shoes, watching them as I scuffed them against the floor, just making any kind of little movement to help ease my nerves and anxiety.

"What do you want then?" He snapped, swiveling on his heels to face me. I tried not to show the shock at the tone of his voice, covering up the fact that I jumped like a little kid watching a horror movie by shifting my weight to my other foot and straightening my shirt out.

"I love you." I didn't waver and I didn't avert my gaze when I said it. I needed him to know that before I said anything else, and I needed him to know that despite the past few weeks, the past few months even, that I still loved him. "I've spent the last week thinking about everything... … what I said that night was all true and me keeping my distance had nothing to do with you, with us. I told you that my problems weren't yours to deal with and I meant that, so I've been trying to deal with everything before I talked to you."

"I... um, I don't know," He mumbled, his face softened and he started rubbing at the back of his neck. If it wasn't such a serious situation, the way his brow furrowed in the middle would be the cutest thing ever.

"And I've been a really shitty friend, to you... to everyone and I know that. I've been selfish and whinny... … but you are the person I have screwed over the most." I laughed, because if I didn't then I would definitely be crying, and I wasn't going to cry because I didn't have the right to cry right now.

"Peri you're not a shitty friend." He sighed, taking a few steps toward me. His arm stretched out to me like he wanted to touch me, doing something, but he didn't quite know how to initiate it.

"Yes I am... and I'm a shitty person." No need to lie, the only reason he wasn't agreeing with me was because he was to good a friend. A friend that I didn't deserve to have.

"Just stop talking about yourself like that." He snapped, clenching his fists like he wanted to hit something.

"Five years Isaac." If that wasn't evidence enough of how horrible I was then nothing would convince him. I mean who sits around for years knowing that their best friend is being abused, right across the street from them... everyday. If the way I had been treating him lately wasn't grounds for being called a shitty person, than that right there definitely was. It made me something so much worse than a shitty friend.

"What?"

"I mean it's not shocking that Jackson didn't care, but... … I knew for over five year what he was doing and I did nothing."

"Peri that isn't your fault." He sighed, closing the gap between us and pulling my hands away from the nit picking they were doing on the hem of my shirt. The little circles his was rubbing on the palm of my hand calming me down ever so slightly.

"No, I know it's not my fault but I should have said something, I should have told you to go screw yourself and told someone, but I just sat on my hands and watched it happen." Laughing wasn't going to help me hold the tears back now. The bruises I would see everyday, the cuts and gashes I would patch up every night, all of them flashing through my head. Not to mention everything that was going on that I didn't even know about, the stuff that he had been hiding. The image of Isaac trying to claw his way out of that freezer was what broke the dam and let tears through.

"It was worth it," He whispered, wiping away the few stray tears that had escaped. I didn't deserve his touch but that didn't stop me from leaning into the warmth of his hand on my face.

"Me stringing you along for eleven years isn't worth shit Isaac. I pushed and pulled you like you were my little play thing and when something better came along I just threw you to the side." I yelled, only it came out in a whisper. I was digging my nails into the palm of the my hand, the one that he wasn't holding at the minute. I knew if I dug them in hard enough I would break the skin, I hated pain, but right now I deserved it more than anything. I deserved the bite of my nails digging into my hands, hell I deserved pain a hell of a lot worse than that.

"That's not what is was to me... you were my only real friend, you treated me like an equal... and I didn't want anyone to know what was going on. As long as I got to see you the next day I didn't care what he did to me." He whispered aggressively, if whispering could be described as aggressive, and pulled me closer to him, resting his his forehead against mine.

"Isaac... your not going to change my mind on it… … but the way I've been treating you since everything with Derek went down... … … I am such a hypocrite. I talk a big game when it comes to honesty, when all I've been doing is lying to everyone." I whispered back, because apparently we were having this conversation in whispers now, and the hand that wasn't clasped in Isaac's had found it's way up the front of his shirt and twisted around it.

"We've all been lying to each other," he huffed out a laugh, because it was so true, that it was down right laughable. All any of us have been doing since the fateful bite in the woods was lie to each other about everything, but it had been going on longer than that with Isaac and I. So since that little statement was so true, it was time for a little honesty.

"... I think you should go," I whispered, pulling away and severing all physical contact between us. "Get the hell out of this town and never look back." I had spent the last few months of my life lying to my friends and the people I care about, omitting important information that could have helped in a situation. I was done lying about what I was thinking and what I was feeling. Now was the time for me to be honest, even if it did break my heart to do it, and the honest truth was that best thing was for Isaac to get the hell out of this place.

"What?"

"None of you are safe right now, Allison is on the war path and anyone connected to Derek is on her hit list."

"Peri where is this coming from?" He asked, his brows furrowing again and his hands running through his hair like crazy. It wasn't just his body language that was telling me he was agitated and confused, it was like I could feel it seeping into my pours. It was rolling off of him in waves, I could practically see it pouring out of him.

"I will always care about you Isaac, that hasn't changed... but you have no reason to stay and it'll be better for you if you just leave."

"So you want me to leave, for good?"

"You have no reason to stay here, no family, Erica and Boyd are leaving..." it was a low blow and really harsh but it was the truth. If Vernon and Erica were leaving, the only connection for him left in this town was Derek, and he wasn't exactly Mr. reliable at the moment.

"I don't?" He asked, staring me down. It wasn't a real question, well it wasn't a real question to what I had just said. I could see the real question in his eye, the question that I had been dodging since I had admitted my feelings weeks ago. The question that was all about us and our relationship.

"When everything is done here I'm leaving... … for good." Okay so I wasn't planning on telling him that right now, but if it helped him make the decision to leave a little quicker than so be it.

"What?!"

"Private school in Ireland, they have an amazing reputation and great facilities," and it was thousands of miles away from this place, that was the real perk really.

"So you're just going to leave Stiles and Scott... me," I flinched at the intensity in his eyes when he said that last part, the sadness and hurt, "to go to some snobby private school in Ireland?" He yelled, his voice getting louder and louder with each syllable. I guess the whispering was over.

"Yes, so like I said you have no reason to stay here... and if you do... they. will. kill. You. Isaac!" I bit out clearly and slowly, trying to get the point across, trying to get him to see that if he wanted to live through this than he needed to leave with Erica and Boyd.

"And everything you were just saying?"

"Everyone's life will be better with me gone... … I don't deserve these people in my life... and don't try to make me feel better, this isn't some self-esteem thing... I'm just being honest." I stepped out of his reach when he moved to grab my hand again. The connection we had earlier was more than I deserved and I wasn't going to indulge myself this time.

"Peri," he whispered, back to whispering, and when I heard the pity in his voice I had to turn away. I didn't need him feeling sorry for me, I didn't want him or anyone feeling sorry for me. This wasn't a low self-esteem thing, it was the truth and nothing but the truth. At least for me, in my head, anyway.

"I should go, I have a lot of packing to do." Before I rushed up the stairs, I decided to be a little bit more selfish... just one last time. I quickly turned around and closed the small gap of space between us, indulging in the warm pressure of his lips against mine one last time. But when I felt his hands start to slowly travel up my body and into my hair I pulled away, grabbing his hands and placing them by his side. I let go, giving them a little squeeze and then I turned around and walked away.

… … …

There wasn't anyone at the Stilinski house when I got there, which was a small blessing for me. After that intense talk with Isaac I kind of needed the time alone, and I wasn't really ready to tell Stiles about my plans to leave. I knew telling him would be the hardest, we've spent the last, nearly seventeen years of our lives together. Neither of us ever thought the day would come where we would have to live separate lives.

Before I decided to head up stairs and start packing, I hadn't eaten anything for breakfast and I was starving so I headed to the kitchen. Lucky for me there was some left over pizza sitting in the fridge, and that was how I spent the next hour, up in the Stilinski spare bedroom, eating cold pizza, and thinking way to much. Then when I was done I started gathering everything together, putting the dirty clothes in a garbage bag, and sorting through all the things that were buzzing through my head.

The knock on the door drew me away from my thoughts and toying with the necklace around my neck. Stiles poked his head around the door, his eyebrow cocking high into his hair line when he noticed all the bags and clothes lying on the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked, moving further into the room.

"I'm moving back home," I coughed, looking away from him and throwing some of my clothes haphazardly into the bag in front of me. I was trying to avoid having to bring up the big news that I was holding onto.

"Good... but why?" The suspicion in his voice just shinning through when he asked. I knew he wasn't going to believe anything that came out of my mouth until I told him the whole truth.

"I don't know, I'm just over everything I guess."

"There's more to it than that." He was always good at seeing the bigger picture and reading my emotions. This wasn't going to be an easy thing to tell him.

"I had a long talk with my parents and we all came to a decision." I nodded, more to myself than anything else, and continued throwing clothes into all the different bags.

"And what decision is that?" He asked, moving one of my bags out of the way and sitting down on the corner of the bed. He was just as nervous as I was about whatever I was going to say, I could tell by the fact that he was toying with a loose string on the hem of one of my shirts.

"When we figure all of this out, help Jackson and stop Gerard... … I'm leaving." I finally got out, my eyes fixated on the shirt that was in my hands. The cat was out of the bag and there was no shoving it back in so I had to prepare myself for his reaction.

"What?!" He yelled, jumping up off the bed, grabbing my arm and making me look at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes but I had made my decision and nothing was going to change my mind.

"There's this really good private school in Ireland... it'll make it easier to get into the college I want to and it'll be a fresh start." I rushed out, going back to folding and packing my clothes. If I just ignored the look in his eyes then I could get through the next few weeks, and maybe, just maybe, if I kept going back to that same argument about the '_amazing_' school then it would make everything a little better.

"You cant leave!"

"I have to... this place is just full of nightmares for me." Getting away to somewhere that didn't hold so many horrible memories would make my life a hell of a lot better, plus I wouldn't be around to hurt the people I cared about anymore than I already have.

"And you don't think it's hard for us too?"

"You and Scott have each other and Allison and Lydia... … I don't have anyone Stiles."

"Oh come on, you know that's bullshit!" He yelled, throwing the shirt he had picked up back on the bed.

"My moms sick." I didn't want to tell him. Everything that he had to go through with his mom, I knew that was still very fresh in his mind and I didn't want to bring it all back. I wasn't planning on telling anyone about it actually, but it was inevitable I guess.

"Wh... uh... … what's wrong with her?" he calmed down, his voice dropping a few octaves as he slumped down on the bed.

"Metaplastic Carcinoma."

"That's cancer."

"A rare and aggressive form of breast cancer."

"How long has she known?"

"A few weeks, she started treatment last week..."

"So you're going to go to a foreign country all by yourself while your parents stay here and deal with your moms cancer alone."

"No they're going to this clinic in London... … I need to leave, and they both agree with me."

"I don't like this."

"We all have to deal with things we don't like Stiles, it's life... it's a part of growing up."

"We're sixteen, we shouldn't have to grow up yet."

"Well that's how life is now."

"Okay then, since we're being grown ups here... can I ask you serious grown up question and get a serious grown up answer?"

"What?"

"Are you like a Pokémon?"

"A what?!"

"Yeah like a Pokémon, evolving into like Poliwrath or something?"

"Okay first of all I find that highly offensive, I'm at least as bad-ass as Charizard, and second off... what the hell are you talking about?!"

"I talked to Isaac a few days ago, he had some pretty interesting things to say."

"Interesting how?" I started getting fidgety and defensive, I moved over to the dresser on the other side of the room and grabbed a handful of my clothes.

"Oh he mentioned this weird super healing thing you got going on, and the super mega strength... how about that?"

"I don't know, I'm still pretty freaking confused about the logistics of it all."

"So what, you're like a werewolf or something?"

"No, no fury face or claws and fangs... I think the strength thing is a fluke, because of the healing thing. I don't know it's just really weird, I'm not human though... that much I do know."

"That sucks... I don't like being the only human around here."

"Well think of it this way, you're a healthy dose of extra special. The rare human in the group of supernatural friends... you are the commodity."

"Never thought of it that way, I do like being the special one in a group."

"And you are definitely the 'special' one."

"So what else can you do... and what are you exactly?"

"I don't know what I am exactly, and I don't know what else I can do really. I've had a lot of different things to digest lately, I'm taking it all one step at a time."

"Your not like Jackson are you?"

"Are you asking me if I turn into a giant murderous lizard?"

"No?"

"Yeah you better not be, look I'm not a werewolf or a giant lizard... and I'm not a Pokémon." But other than that I had no freaking idea what I was.

"So, do you have to be back tonight?"

"Well no not really."

"Think we could have one more night to just hang out."

"Yeah, yeah I would really like that. I just need to call and tell them I wont be home."

"And I'll go collect the last of the cold leftover pizza."

Forgetting about the eminent danger that we are all in for one more night wasn't going to hurt anything.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A <strong>**C****ouple ****D****ays ****L****ater:**

I sat on one of the counters with my legs drawn under my chin, trying to talk everything out with Deaton. "I don't know, it was like my skin was on fire... it felt so real, the blood looked so real but when I woke up the next day it was gone. It all felt so real." The weird dream woman had explained it for the most part, but like I told Stiles, I was still really freaking confused about what I was. Deaton seemed like the only logical choice to talk this all out with, maybe he would know what I was.

"Has anything like that happened since."

"Yeah at the station the night Matt was killed, I hit my head on a desk when I passed out... and then the bruises, I know I had bruises all over my neck and arm but they're gone, and I had some cuts on my arm from Jackson but my dad said they healed... that he watched them heal."

"Anything else?"

"Well this woman gave me a locket in a dream and when I woke up it was in my hand... it was like some Freddy Kruger, Nightmare on Elm Street, shit."

"Do you have the locket with you, can I see it?" He instantly perked up then, which instantly made my suspicion and interest in all of this perk up.

I took the locket out of my pocket and gave it to him, sitting there and watching all the different emotions play over his face as he looked the locket over. "You've seen it before." It wasn't a question, he knew it wasn't a question but I could still see him wanting to the hide the truth, it was written all over his face. "Who was she?" That one was a question. I had had my suspicions about who she was, I had had my fears about it for almost a week now. On the one hand I wanted to know but on the other I didn't want those fears to be realized when he told me.

"Kalise Franks, an emissary for a local pack here in Beacon County." And there it was, the answer, written all over his face and painted right behind his eyes. He didn't have to actually say the words because they were right there in front of my eyes.

"Emissary, like you and your sister... so you knew her."

"She taught Marin a lot when she was younger and she helped keep the peace when other packs came seeking Talia's advice. She was very powerful."

"So that's why this is happening to me, my mother was some kind of supernatural thing."

"Well not all emissaries have powers like that, but your mother was very special."

"Great, here I was thinking I got to live a somewhat normal life." That maybe she was lying when she was spouting all of that hippie crap the other night. Three cheers for the crappy Pokémon that I turned out to be.

"There's nothing normal about living in Beacon Hills." Now ain't that the gods honest truth.

"I guess what you're trying to tell me is you have no idea what is going on with me?"

"Sorry,"

"What about my father?"

"I didn't know him, Kalise never told anyone." I could hear the lie even before he said anything. Whenever I broached the subject of my real father everyone got all twitchy and clammed up. I didn't know if that should make me more or less worried about who the guy actually was. He must have been a very impressionable person to leave so many people floundering whenever he was brought up in conversation.

"Peri... what are you doing here?" I quickly snatched the locket out of Deaton's hand and shoved it into my pocket when I heard Scott's voice over Deaton's shoulder. Okay so I should have known he would be here but that didn't stop me from being a little shocked and feeling a little guilty for trying to hide why I was here.

"Oh you know, thought I'd help out... spend some time with the cute puppies." I laughed, sliding off the counter to stand next to Deaton.

"Yes and you can start with cleaning out the cages while Scott helps me with my next patient."

"Sir yes sir." I saluted, picking up a stack of outdated newspapers and carrying them into the kennels in the back, Scott following right behind me.

"Are you okay, I haven't seen you since that night." The softness in his voice made me choke with guilt. I felt bad that I hadn't really talked to him that much or spent that much time with him lately. He was just as much my friend as Isaac and Stiles, yet I hadn't really been there for him lately.

"Yeah I'm good, what about you?"

"Good good, I mean things are pretty crazy."

"What's going on now?" I felt I needed to keep asking people that. I had kind of been out of circulation lately and maybe I had or had not missed something.

"Gerard is controlling the kanima."

"Yeah I figured, he killed Matt." I shivered at the image of Matt's lifeless body floating in that creek.

"What?!"

"Yeah I followed Matt that night, I tried to stop him but I was too late."

"He threatened my mom last night." He sighed after a few minutes of silence, of both of us just mulling over the hard truth of what we were facing with Gerard.

"Thought you needed some more reminding?" I scoffed, remembering the fact that he had threatened Scott the night Stiles, Derek, and I got trapped in the pool.

"Something like that, but now my mom knows pretty much everything."

"Are you serious?!" When was this and how the hell did I not know about it. I guess that's what I get for locking myself away for days.

"She saw me that night, she saw me, Derek, and Jackson."

"Shit man... well what did she have to say about it?"

"Nothing, she hasn't talked to me in weeks."

"Are you okay?" I felt like someone needed to ask. Scott was always looking out for us and protecting us, I thought it was probably about time someone asked him.

"I don't really know how to feel about it."

"She'll come around, I mean she's your mom and she loves you."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"I'm always right." I laughed, going back to lining one of the kennels with the new newspaper while Scott scooped an older white dog out of its kennel.

"Hey if I told you something could you promise me that you wouldn't tell Derek or the others?"

"Well I've been trying this new thing lately, where I try and tell everyone the truth, no lying."

"I just need to bounce it off of you, Deaton already knows."

"As long as it doesn't put anyone's life at risk." I guess I could break my new rule a little, give Scott this one thing.

"It shouldn't." He didn't make any move to start talking or divulging whatever it was he wanted to talk about. He just kind of stood there for a minute, scratching at the back of his neck and shifting the dog around in his arms. Finally after a minute in a half he started talking. "I have a plan, if things go the way I think they will."

… … …

After Scott left I went to cleaning the cages in a trance. Not really processing what I had just been told. Scott's plan was genius, but I didn't like hiding it from Derek. His whole plan hinged on Derek and I knew it would hurt him and I wasn't looking forward to that at all. But I knew I couldn't tell anyone, it would all go to hell if it got out. No one could know because it couldn't get back to Gerard, Gerard couldn't suspect a single thing.

After cleaning the cages in a trance, and a sudden outburst of barking and growling thanks to the arrival of Isaac, which kind of made me stick around in the kennels a little longer, I walked back into the clinic. Isaac was leaning against the steel table while Deaton and Scott were taking care of the little fluff ball on the table.

"Why does it smell like that?" Everyone in the room kind of chuckled at that. Remembering a time when Scott was going through the same thing with his new powers. "What?"

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not."

"He's not getting better is he?" Deaton just looked at the dog and then back at Isaac before sadly shaking his head no. The hard truth you had to face when working in this particular field. I never understood how anyone could enjoy doing a job like this, where they had to deal with such sweet and innocent creatures dying. "Is it cancer?" He asked, looking over to where I had sidled up next to Deaton, and then back down at the dog. I wasn't quiet sure why he had looked at me but it wasn't really hard to take a wild stab in the dark as to why he was.

"Osteosarcoma... it has a very distinct scent doesn't it?" Deaton took the few seconds of quiet to look between Scott and me before turning back to Isaac. "Come here," I moved back out of the way so Isaac could fit next to Deaton without getting to close to me. What was about to happen was a big moment for him and I wasn't going to crowd him or make it uncomfortable. "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you, improved strength, speed, and healing... you ever wonder what it can do for others?" I could see the confusion on Isaac's face, maybe even a little apprehension about what Deaton was talking about. "Give me your hand." He didn't do it right away, he actually kept looking between Scott and me, wanting to make sure that it was okay, that Deaton was trustworthy enough.

"Here let me." I whispered, stepping in-between the two and holding my hand out for Isaac to place his in. He didn't hesitate as long, no matter what he thought about me now he still trusted me more than Deaton. I slowly and gently pulled his hand over to the dog lying on the table, he jerked back a little when I moved it away from my hand and over to the dog. "It's okay." I whispered, looking back over my shoulder at him. And with one final look I placed his hand on the dog, quickly pulling mine away.

It happened almost instantly, and it was just as beautiful as Scott had described it. Only even more so, with whatever was going on with me lately, I could see the waves of pain leaving the dog... I could feel it relax with the pressure being taken away. I could even feel Isaac's emotions about what was happening. It was an overwhelming feeling that was close to bringing me to tears, and I was so happy that Isaac was getting to experience this side of his new powers.

"What did I do?"

"You took some of his pain away." I whispered through a smile, quickly gripping his other hand.

"Only a little bit, but sometimes a little can make quiet a difference."

"It's okay, the first time he showed me I cried too."

"Hell I cried just hearing about it." I laughed, still gripping Isaac's other hand. Mine and Scott's little confession managed to break the ice a little and everyone laughed. Isaac reached up a wiped some of his tears away but didn't make a move to take his hand back. The other two in the room went back to what they were doing, giving us a minute of privacy. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I didn't know I could... I never though I would be able to do something..."

"Being a werewolf's not all about power or strength... there's good, and you are a good person Isaac." I whispered, wiping away a few stray tears and finally pulling my hand away with one final squeeze to help reassure him. Then I left him there, walked over to the other side of the table, helping Scott clean things up and straighten everything out, while Deaton took the dog back to his kennel.

After a minute or two I noticed that Isaac kept looking back at Scott, acting like there was something he wanted to say but he didn't want to say whatever it was with me around. "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, I'll see you later Scott... … Isaac." I headed out front, every intention of just walking out and going, but something stopped me. I pressed myself flat against the wall and listened to the conversation that was going on in my absence.

"They're leaving... tonight... during the game."

"So why are you telling me?"

"I'm not telling you I'm asking you... I'm asking for your advice."

"From me, why?"

"Because I trust you."

"Why?"

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing."

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing... actually I always have no idea what I'm doing."

"Huh... do you wanna let me know what you're doing right now?"

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here that need me."

"Well I guess that makes me lucky cause uh... … cause I don't have anyone, so." Every fiber of who I was wanted to barge back into that room and yell and scream, tell him that that was the furthest thing from the truth, that he had me. Only thing was he didn't have me anymore, well he wouldn't have me once we figured everything out, and I had told him a few days ago that he should leave. I just didn't want him to leave thinking he was alone, that no one cared about him.

"What, are you gonna go with them?"

"Yeah... yeah I think I will." I stilled myself for one more second and then I left. I didn't need to hear anything else. I shouldn't be upset about any of this, I was the one that told him he should leave, and it wasn't like I was going to be here much longer anyway.

And since I was leaving anyway and I didn't want to focus on the sadness I felt when I thought about Isaac, I thought that maybe I should help out another friend while I could. I quickly dashed into my car and sped off before anyone could come out, and then I made my way to Scott's.

It wasn't a planned visit and maybe it wasn't even a good idea to be here, but I felt like someone needed to help out Scott just a little, and when everything was said and done with Jackson and Gerard he still had to come home and live with his mom. She needed to know that what she saw and what she knows now doesn't change a single thing, someone needed to give her a little perspective. Plus I kind of needed my camera that I had pawned off on her a few weeks ago.

"Peri?"

"Hey Melissa,"

"Scott's not here." What was it with adults thinking I was only around to talk to their children. Could a teenager not just want to have a chit chat with an adult every now and then.

"Oh I'm not here for Scott... I think you still have my camera, from the game the other week." Two birds with one stone.

"Uh... oh yeah, yeah... come in, I'll go and get it."

"So how are you doing, I mean the other week was pretty scary." I walked around her, following her up the stares. She looked terrible, like she hadn't had a proper night sleep in a long time.

"Yeah it was." She mumbled, walking into her room which is when I stopped following her. I felt like it would be to much of an invasion of her privacy for me to just waltz into her bedroom like it was no big deal.

I just patiently stood outside the room, tapping my foot as I waited for her to find my camera. I was also trying to come up with something poignant and deep to say to her to make her realize that what was going on with her son could be much worse, I mean he could be a drug addict or a mass murderer.

"Here you go."

"Thanks for holding onto it for me." I smiled, trying to put a lot of cheer into my voice.

"No problem."

We both just stood at the open front door for a minute. She was obviously trying to rush me out as quick as she could, but I hadn't accomplished what I had come here to do. I also still didn't really know what to say to make her listen to anything I had to say.

"You should really talk to Scott... whatever may be going on right now he's still your son, your flesh and blood." Subtlety was never really my strong suit.

"You didn't see him that night."

"No but I saw him when he saved my life at the school, twice... when he helped save everyone in this town... I saw him when this all first happened and he hated himself and what he was, when he thought he was a killer... … Your son is a good man, no matter what he is now." That would have to work for now, because I really didn't know what else to say, and if hearing that didn't work than I really didn't know what would make her start talking to Scott again. At least I could leave here tonight knowing that I didn't make it any worse than it already was. "I'll see you later Melissa."

Not knowing what else to do or where else to go I just hopped back in my car and headed home, no real reason to go to the game tonight. So my night was going to be me sitting at home doing nothing and waiting for some kind of call telling me if anything bad was going on.

… … …

It felt good to be able to just sit in my room and paint in nothing but my bra and underwear. I hadn't been able to do it in so long and I was soaking it up while I could, and that's what I was trying to do when my dad burst through the door, his phone clutched in one hand. He looked like he had just seen Freddy Kruger and Michael Meyers having an orgy with the seven dwarfs.

"Peri we have a problem, the hunters are after Boyd and Erica. They have 'em pinned down in the preserve."

"What?!" I paused what I was doing, thinking about what I had just heard. "But they were supposed to be leaving town, Isaac too... wait is Isaac with them?" I didn't wait for an answer, and it didn't matter what he said, there was no way I was just going to sit here while they were hunting down my friends. I threw on a pair of pants and grabbed the first shirt I saw lying on the floor, then I ran past my dad and went strait for the locked cabinet in the study.

"I didn't hear anything about Isaac, but they were talking about being right behind the other two." He rushed out, following me and helping me pick things up out of the drawer.

"Okay okay, I'll head out there." I breathed, absentmindedly nodding my head in agreement as I strapped the holster to my leg and turned around so he could buckle the one I had put on over my shoulder. "I need to stop by the school and check out things there but I want you to stay with mom. Who knows what Gerard has planned." It was an order more than a suggestion. I didn't want him out there tonight and I didn't want her here all by herself.

"Don't worry I'm not going to leave her now." I just nodded my head, loading another extra clip just to be sure. The hunters would no doubt have more fire power than me so I needed all the help I could get. I went back into my room grabbed a pair of boots that would be easy to run in, and laced them up. All I was missing now was a jacket, so I blindly reached into my closet where I kept my jackets and grabbed the first one my hand touched.

"I'll call you with any updates." I yelled as I rushed down the stairs, grabbing my keys and heading to the garage. At this point no one was following me and that was a good thing. I wanted him to glue himself to her side until this was all over.

I pulled my helmet on and started my bike, peeling out of the garage before it even had time to open all the way. Hopefully the game hadn't started and it would be easy to find Stiles and Scott in the dressing room.

… … …

When I pulled up to the school I made sure to take the gun that was strapped to my leg and put it in the little storage compartment under my seat. I wasn't an idiot, I wasn't going to walk into a school with a visible gun strapped to my leg, but I did leave the one that was hidden by my jacket. To make sure no one saw it though, I pulled my jacket closer around me, and then I headed inside. It didn't take me long to make it to the locker room where the team was getting ready. Good, I wasn't late. I quickly found Stiles standing on the outside of the group, but Scott was sitting in the middle of it so there was no way I was going to be able to talk to him.

"What's with the 'shadow of the night' look?" he asked when he finally saw me pushing through some of his team mates.

"Erica and Boyd... I'm heading out to the preserve but I just wanted to make sure everything was okay here." I whispered, even though I was pretty sure no one would be able to hear me over the chattering. Better safe than sorry though.

"You don't have a gun on you right now do you?" He asked eying the holster on my leg, and dropping his voice to a whispered too.

"No it's with my bike," no need to tell him about the one hidden by my jacket, he didn't need to know about it. "The Argent's are planning something and I need to make sure nobody gets hurt out there, you and Scott make sure nobody gets hurt here."

"Peri?" I whipped my head around at my name and saw Melissa pushing through all of the guys. I didn't know why I was so happy to see her here, it made me feel like maybe she was going to try and accept what was going on. It was a good thing in my eyes.

"Ah, Melissa... hey," I awkwardly shifted when I noticed how she was looking at my outfit. I did look a little ridiculous, like the Black Widow, but black was the best camouflage at night. I mean everyone knew that.

"Wow... you..."

"Yeah I know... it was nice to see you again but I really need to go." I turned to exit the locker room but was abruptly stopped when I heard Coach over the loud speaker. Now I knew that I was in a pretty time sensitive situation but I couldn't miss this speech. It was one of my favorite things, I looked forward to it every year, so I huddled back over to Melissa and Stiles and settled in to hear the best speech in movie history.

"Good morning... in less than an hour aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world, and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of man kind." Bill Pullman had nothing on Bobby Finstock that was for sure.

"What?!" I heard Melissa exclaim, clearly confused by what was going on but I just kind of blocked her out and tried to focus on the speech.

"Mankind... that word should have new meaning for all of us today."

"What the hell is he talking about?" She asked, looking at me and then at Stiles when I just kept staring, to engrossed to explain it all to her.

"He does this every year."

"Seriously?"

"We're fighting for our right to live," He went on, getting more and more excited, and pulling me further and further in.

"Wait... is this the,"

"Yeah, the speech from Independence Day." I smiled, stating what she already knew. The best freaking speech to grace any and every movie screen, but Coach always did it better.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice," I jumped back into the middle of it, frowning when I realized I had missed some of it, but smiled again when I realized the best part was yet to come.

"It's Coach's favorite movie." Stiles filled in for her so I could continue to listen.

"We will not go quietly into the night."

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" She asked, a valid question, but irrelevant, because again... best speech ever.

"Yeah I don't think he cares."

"TODAY WE CELEBRATE OUR INDEPENDENCE DAY!" I couldn't help but get caught up with the guys on the team. It was the same speech every year but it still somehow managed to rile me up and get me pumped, and honestly I could use that right now. But the good feeling didn't last long, Gerard slithered out of nowhere and popped up behind Coach, and I took that as my queue to get the hell out of there.

"I'm heading out." I whispered over to Stiles and nodded my farewell to Melissa then headed out of the locker room, blocking the psycho's voice out of my head. When I got back to my bike I put the gun back into the holster before climbing back on and speeding out of the parking lot. It shouldn't take me long to get to the old Hale house.

I only had two guns but I hopped that would be enough. Gerard may have Allison but the wolves had me, and I'm not being cocky but I'm pretty sure I'm a hell of a better shot than Allison and I would be damned if I was going to let her and her psychotic grandfather kill my friends. There has been enough death in the past few months and I was done.

I pulled up to the abandoned house, got off my bike, and walked up the steps of the burnt out shell of the Hale house. I could hear talking inside, and since Erica, Boyd, and Isaac had left I didn't have a clue who he could be talking to so to be on the safe side, and because I was getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I drew my gun and crept into the room.

"Peri you shouldn't be here." Derek said turning my way when I was in line of sight. But seeing him safe and sound didn't make me lower my weapon because standing on Derek's other side was the man I watched burst into flames months ago. Peter Hale was alive and well, and yes I already knew that but it didn't stop my mind was reeling. Seeing him standing there just made it all very real.

"Holy shit,"

* * *

><p><strong>Welp there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, because I haven't really been getting any kind of feedback and I don't know if anyone is still interested in this little thing, plus I love hearing from you all!**

**XOX**


	34. Chapter 26 Part2

**Okay sorry for the long wait, I'm juggling a few other fics in another fandom so it's been pretty chaotic. I'm also shaping out another Isaac/OC fic but that one will be awhile. Trying to get a few chapter under my belt before I put it out there, get it really fleshed out. Anyway here's the next chapter, it's not as long as the other two but only one more chapter until the end of season two! Here you go!**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / assassin /set?id = 110377715**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _198 /set?id = 136900760**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 26 Part 2<br>****Twice Dead... But Not...**

"Holy shit,"

"Do you mind lowering your weapon please, it's making me nervous."

"Well I don't really care what it does, you killed your own niece, you messed with Lydia's head... what you did to me..." I closed the gap between us, shoving the barrel of my gun under his chin "… I should just put you down right now!" To show him just how serious I was about my threat I cocked the gun and pushed it in a little harder.

"I'm hurt, truly... I would have thought with you getting all of your memories back that we could go back to the way it was." I could see the glint in his eyes, he was enjoying this, loving every minute of it. I could also see how truly serious he was, he really thought we could go back to the way things were when I was a kid, when I didn't know just how sick and demented he was.

"I have plenty more memories of you trying to kill me and my friends... I spent days scared out of my mind, thinking that my life was over because of you, you sick bastard!" I bit out, my finger snaking to the trigger. The more I just stood here looking at him, looking into those deep dark hate filled eyes, it was making my urge to kill him even stronger

"Will you two please stop, we need to figure out how to help Jackson." Derek bit out, putting his arm around my waist and pulling my away.

"Well I'm guessing good ole Uncle Peter can help you there, but I'm heading after the rest of the pack. They need protection. The hunters are on the war path with a grieving teenage girl at the helm... and if I have to look at his face any longer I'm going to put a bullet through it."

"Peri are you really willing to hurt your friend?" Derek asked standing in front of me, trying to get a good read on my state of mind.

"I don't think it will come to that, but if it does I'll do what I have to do. Lucky for Allison I don't aim to kill first. I know all the places on the human body to hit that will make her drop like a brick."

"You should have chosen this one Derek; I always thought she would make a powerful wolf." Peter was still talking, and it was just making me want to shoot him even more.

"You help Jackson, I'll help my friends. Just don't trust the sick bastard with watching your back."

"Wait... be careful out there."

"I'll be fine, I don't have any plans of getting shot... again." I threw a glare Peter's way before I turned away, heading out into the preserve and booting up my tracking skills. I wonder how all those big bad hunters would feel if they knew they were being tracked like prey.

Not far into my hike I heard the hunters, and it sounded like they were all heading in the same direction. They must have caught the packs sent, and they were on the chase. I pulled every trick in the book out; I must have beaten my own track record ten times over I ran so fast. I spotted Allison not far ahead of me. She had already unloaded an arrow into Erica and a couple more into Boyd, bitch. I wasn't going to hurt anyone unless I had to so I aimed for the bow. I walked out from my hiding spot, gun raised and trained right on her.

"Are you two okay?" I threw to my two wounded friends. They were in too much pain to verbalize a response but they nodded to reassure me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allison gasped out, her throwing knives prone and ready.

"That sweet little Ally is what you do when someone you care about is being hunted down. You would know that if you weren't always the one doing the hunting." I cocked my other gun and pointed it at her dad who was trying to creep up beside me.

"They are monsters... I'm just putting down a rabid dog." She sneered at Boyd. Who did this bitch really think she was dealing with. I let out another shot, aiming right next to her head. It didn't hit her which was my objective but it did make her stop.

"Must be so proud of your little angel Chris, taking after her daddy like that. Trying to kill teenagers that have mothers and fathers at home waiting for them, friends who care about them. Please Chris don't try reaching for that gun."

"I just want Derek, he killed my mother Peri."

"No Allison, the hunters code killed your mother, her sick twisted way of trying to control you killed your mother. Your mother killed herself. Now I am truly sorry that you lost her, but taking out your revenge on teenagers is cowardly. Go to the source, its not really that hard to find the big bad alpha."

"You don't want to get in my way right now Peri, I will kill Derek for what he did." Wow it was kind of like talking to a brick wall with this girl. She was such a gullible naive person. She would just let anyone manipulate her. "And last time I checked they weren't so innocent, they tried to kill Lydia."

"Yeah but they didn't actually do anything... though as I stand here I can see you've already done some pretty serious damage."

"They'll heal," She barked, Chris his gun raised at my chest, but I had the upper hand. I had mine raised at his daughters head, finger on trigger so there wasn't any confusion, so they knew that I had no problem pulling the trigger. That made him back away and hold his hands were I could see them, but the psycho in front of me just wasn't getting the message.

"And so will that whole in your heart Allison, you wont always feel this way. Don't let Gerard use you the way Kate did. They have killed innocent people Allison, don't join your family on that list please." I knew she wasn't going to listen.

"Walk away Peri, we can't let you all go, but you are human and innocent and I can let you go. So put the guns away and leave."

"I can't do that, so you're gonna have to shoot me if you want to stop me." I holstered one gun but kept the other pointed straight at Allison, it was the only way to keep Chris at bay. "Tell me if they move a muscle." I asked them both, turning my back on Chris and Allison. They nodded in affirmation and I began pulling the arrows out of each of them, getting a little help once some of their wounds started to heal. When Vernon reached for the last arrow that was sticking out of his leg I stood back up and turned back to face the two hunters. "Now you two get out of here. Keep running and don't stop." I threw over my shoulder. The further away they were from this place the better. I kept my gun trained on Allison while I listened to their running get further and further away. "I just want you to know Chris, and trust me it's not personal, but the next time I get a chance, I will put a bullet through your fathers head and if your daughter wants to keep coming after my pack I wont hesitate to do the same to her. Like you always say sir, you have to put a rabid dog down." I holstered my guns and walked away, leaving them to do whatever the hell they were going to do. People tended to underestimate me and it always worked in my favor, I just really hopped for Allison's sake that they didn't underestimate my threat because it really wasn't a threat and I really didn't want to kill anybody.

... ... ...

Derek and Peter were still at the house when I got back, which meant they were no closer to finding a way to help Jackson. "I'm gonna tell you how to stop Jackson."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I entered the house, one hundred percent done with all the killing talk. There had to be another way to stop all of this without killing Jackson, there was always another, better way.

"You know how to kill him?" Derek asked from his perch on the stairs.

"Actually how to save him." Peter smirked, like he had scored the last cookie in the cookie jar, and if he knew how to help Jackson without killing him then he kind of had.

"Are you going to fill in the rest of the class or are you going to keep sniffing your own ass all night?" I barked, pushing past him and taking a seat next to Derek on the stairs. This better not be a long story.

"There's a myth, that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out it's Christian name." I settled down next to Derek like a kid at story time.

"It's just a myth."

"Sometimes myths and legends bare a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are, the kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks a master."

"And who else grows up with no pack, no identity?" Peter asked.

"An orphan," I offered, starting to understand what Peter was getting at. "Like Jackson."

"And right now his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"HOW?" I knew. I knew exactly how we could do that. The perk of having Peter Hale running around in my head for days.

"Through his heart that's how."

"In case you haven't noticed Jackson doesn't have too much of a heart to begin with." That hurt me, because I had known him since we were in diapers and I knew deep down he was a good person.

"That's not true, look he would never admit it to anyone, in fact he would rather die than admit it, but there is one person that got under his skin. One person who knows Jackson almost as well as Danny," the one and only girl Jackson had ever loved. Lydia knew all the deep dark secrets that made up Jackson Whittemore.

"One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond, one person who can reach him... who can save him." I couldn't believe I was sharing a brain with Peter right now, that we were actually finishing each others thoughts. It gave me the heabies.

"Lydia," and the alpha was finally getting it. Lydia was the only one who could save Jackson and she was in the dark about almost everything that was going on.

The notifications on my phone started going crazy. It was like the entire school was trying to call me… and… that was in fact what was going on. I ignored everyone elses texts and calls when I saw Isaac's name pop up. Maybe he was checking in, seeing if I had heard from Erica and Boyd. "Isaac where are you, are you okay, whats going on?" So I was a little worried, but my best friend had decided to leave and take off to find another pack.

"Peri calm down I'm fine, look something happened at the school, its not good… Peri, Stiles is missing, and something happened… it's Jackson…" I didn't let him finish, my friends were in trouble and Isaac didn't leave. It was a mixed pool of emotions, but Isaac was still in danger as long as Gerard and the hunters were on the trail.

"Let's go, we have to get to the school now!" The former alpha and the current alpha filed out of the Hale house right after me. But before I could get on my bike I felt my phone start to vibrate. "Hey I'll catch up!" I yelled before they could take off, and then I answered. "Hey pops, I heard about Stiles... have you found anything yet?"

"No that's why I'm calling, have you heard anything from him?" I could hear the fear and anxiety in his voice, he was scared for his son, and I couldn't blame him for that either. I was just as scared about whatever happened to Stiles too, and that was why I needed to get to the school and talk to Scott.

"Sorry I haven't, I'm headed to the school though so I'll call you if I hear from him."

"Thanks kid." and with that he hung up and I got on my bike and sped off, trying to catch up with the other two.

… … …

I heard the sound of metal banging off the ground when we walked into the locker room, Scott and Isaac were talking about shirts and shoes, weird. Peter decided to hang back a little which was a smart choice, so me and Derek flanked each other just waiting for the two wolves to actually notice. It didn't take long, and as soon as I saw Isaac all I wanted to do was throw my arms around him and never let go. The last time I had seen him I thought he was leaving forever but here he was right in front of me. I saw Scott give my outfit and accessories a once over, as did Isaac, and then he pulled a face, throwing a side long look at Isaac. It looked like he a smelt something nasty and it was giving him bad thoughts. Oh yeah, back to the mission at hand.

"We need to talk." And that seemed to be Peter's queue to reveal himself and Scott's eyes nearly popped out of his head, poor Isaac just looked lost.

"All of us."

"Holly shit…" was Scott very eloquent reply which might have been better then my, pointing a gun at him, approach.

"My thoughts exactly." I caught Isaac still staring me down out of the corner of my eye, and Scott kept giving him that weird look when he wasn't gaping at Peter.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked moving closer to the group, I thought it best to distance myself, so I made my way over to Isaac.

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriffs station." High school much, we didn't have time for Derek to act like a jealous boyfriend. Who the hell cares if Scott was talking to Gerard.

"Okay hold on, he threaten to kill my mom and I had to get close to him, what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one, have you seen his mom?" he was directing his question at Isaac which made it that much more creepy. "She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" We all yelled at the creepy formerly dead werewolf. I knew I should have just put that bullet through his head when I had the chance.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked, moving a little closer to me and looking at Scott from the corner of his eye, not taking his eyes off of Peter though.

"It's Peter, Derek's uncle... a little while back he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained, which really made it all sound as crazy as it really was. I guess sometimes you just have to take a step back and look at everything from the outside before you can really see how completely psychotic it all looks.

"Hi,"

"He's also the one that shot me." I growled, evil eyes in full effect.

"That's good to know." Isaac huffed, still eying the formerly dead werewolf.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked, it was a question that could definitely not be answered in the short amount of time that we had left. It might even make all of our heads explode if Peter even tried explaining.

"The short version is he knows how to stop Jackson, maybe how to save him."

"Well that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Everything around me stopped in that moment. I didn't care what anyone else had to say. Jackson was dead, Isaac had said he was dead. The blonde hair, blue eyed, little chubby kid that turned into a royal douche, the guy that I could never hate no matter how completely unbearable he could get at times... they were saying he was dead. We used to sit around watching cartoons all the time, even after he found out about his parents, we could just sit around in complete silence not doing anything and not saying anything. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be dead because we were supposed to stop all of this and help him.

"Peri?"

"What?" I jumped back when Isaac grabbed my shoulder and shook me back to reality. A reality were one of my friends was dead and it was all our fault.

"We're leaving." He whispered, and I looked around and we were the only ones left in the locker room. I just nodded my head, letting him know that I heard, him and then followed him out.

The other three weren't very far ahead so we just stayed behind them. "So you didn't leave?" I asked, it was awkward to say the least. I thought the last time I would ever see him was at the clinic, and a huge part of me was glad that is wasn't.

"Yeah, thought I should stick around, fight for something for once in my life."

And we left it at that. Even though I didn't think it was true, I was still proud of him. He was pulling out from under Derek's control, and maybe even mine, and making his own decisions. He was growing up.

When we made it out to the parking lot I stopped Isaac from following Scott and the others. "They need to talk." I threw him my helmet, since I was a little more durable than he was right now, and then I hopped on my bike. He just stood there for a minute, obviously confused. "Hurry up, get on." I yelled, trying to get him to move a little quicker.

He pulled the helmet over his head and slid on behind me, but he was stiff and I could tell without looking that his arms were just hanging by his sides. I tried not to seem to annoyed or impatient but we were kind of on a time crunch so I grabbed both is arms and wrapped them around my waist. "Hold on and don't let go." I whispered because I knew he could hear me. Then I kicked the bike to life and sped out of the parking lot, laughing when his arms locked tighter around me.

For the rest of the ride back to the old Hale house I tried not to think to much about how it felt to have his arms around me, or the feel of his chest pressed against my back. We were so close I could even feel his heart pattering against my back. It was strangely comforting.

It wasn't long before I was pulling in behind Derek and shutting off my bike. Isaac and I both climbed off and followed the three of them into the house. I fell behind when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, it was a text from pops, Stiles was back home and okay.

"Oh thank god, Scott they found Stiles." I breathed, holding my phone against my chest. I felt a soft pressure on my other hand, it snapped me out of my silent prayer to whoever or whatever was listening. When I looked to my left I saw Isaac, he offered me a small smile and then he let go of my hand and walked further into the house.

"Look I told you I looked everywhere." Derek sighed, apparently it was a part of a conversation that had been happening in the car.

"You didn't look here." Peter sighed, sighing was apparently the way the Hale's communicated. He pulled a briefcase out from one of the old burnt out stairs.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked, and okay we all wanted to know what it was and we all wanted to ask, but that was a seriously stupid and outdated question.

"No it's a laptop, what century are you living in?" A valid question, but that didn't stop me from rolling my eyes like Derek. "A few days after I got out of a coma I transferred everything we had. Fortunately the Argent's aren't the only ones that keep records." What the hell did that mean? When he stood up with the case and headed toward the old living room the rest of us followed, apparently it was okay now to follow Peter Hale. Though Scott stayed where he was, busy talking about something on the phone. We all just stood around Peter as he booted up the computer and brought up something that looked like the Argent's bestiary, only written in English.

"I have to go to the hospital, something's happening with Jackson." Scott rushed out, running back into the room.

"I'll go with you," I volunteered instantly. If Jackson was really dead, I needed that closure. I needed to see it with my own two eyes.

"Yeah me too." Isaac offered up, and with that decided the three of us left Peter and Derek to look through the records. I decided to let Isaac ride with Scott since there was still a pretty weird tension between us, something we were going to have to really talk through before I left. Really, honestly clear the air, once and for all.

… … …

So Jackson not dead, but whatever Jackson is... it's pretty freaking disgusting. "What's happening to him?" Scott asked what we were all thinking, because the stuff was everywhere. It was seriously the most disgusting thing I had ever seen since Derek puked up black goo months ago.

"I thought that you were going to tell me, is it bad!?"

"Doesn't look good." Isaac and I both said at the same time, leaning over the nasty gooey body of Jackson, who was supposed to be dead, but he wasn't and that was proven when his body jerked inside the goo cocoon.

"Whoa!" I backed away, totally pulling a mom move out and putting my arm in front of Isaac, blocking him from Jackson. It probably wouldn't help, but when I felt his hand brush my leg, I looked down and saw him trying to do the same.

"Uh mom, could you zip it up please."

"Really Scott." Big bad werewolf asking his mommy to do the scary stuff, it was a whole new low.

"Okay... okay, okay, okay... here we go."

Everything was going good, I still had my body protecting Isaac's and Melissa was zipping up the body bag just in case. Then everything was not good when the zipper got caught right under his chin. In that moment I could have stepped in to help, or Isaac, or Scott, but all three of us just coward back into the corner. Especially when he started moving again, but more.

There was a lot of chanting of zip, like it would help make the process go faster, which it really didn't, but she did get it zipped and we all heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay so now what?" I finally asked after we all just stood there looking at the moving body bag.

"Call Derek."

"Okay, sounds like a solid plan." I mumbled, pulling my arms away from Isaac and putting that needed space between us, but not moving completely. In fact we all stayed glued to the wall as Scott talked to Derek.

"We gotta go now!" Scott ordered, shoving his phone in his pocket, rather hard, and then took a step toward Jackson. "Isaac help me, lift the other side." Okay this was the part where I graciously bowed out and did not offer my assistance. I know the only reason Scott didn't ask for my help was because he didn't know about what was going on with me and he thought I couldn't lift something that heavy, and well I wasn't rushing to correct him. The further away from whatever Jackson was turning into, the better I would be.

So I followed behind them as Melissa kept a look out and then switched it over to me when she hung back. "Wait wait." I whispered when I spotted someone walking across the parking lot once we made it out side without being caught. "Okay, go!" I gave the all clear once it was, well, clear. We were so close to Derek's car, and in the clear, with out anything going wrong... and then Scott dropped him, he dropped Jackson, which garnered a look from both Isaac and me, and then we were blocked from any further movement from a very familiar SUV that had me drawing and aiming my gun at the owner once he stepped out.

"Peri it's okay... he's alone?" Scott intervened softly when I took a quick step closer to Chris. His words drew me up short and with one final look at Chris I holstered my gun and stepped back toward my friends.

"More than you know."

"What do you want Chris?" I bit out when we were all just stood their in silence for a little to long.

"We don't have much in common, but at the moment we have a common enemy."

"That's why we're trying to get him out of here." Scott ever the peace keeper, and placater. Always trying to keep everything peaceful.

"I didn't mean Jackson."

"Gerard." I spoke out after getting a real good look at his face and seeing a common emotion flash through his eyes, one I had seen in mine a time or two in the past few months.

"He's twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. I'm losing her, and I know you're losing her too."

"You're right... so can you trust me to fix this?" Scott asked, and we all just stood there waiting for the inevitable reply from Chris, which didn't take long. "Then can you let us go?"

"No... my cars faster." And then I was climbing into the back seat of Chris Argent's SUV with Isaac and an evolving Jackson, and since I didn't really feel like sitting any closer than I had to to Jackson I ended up in Isaac's lap, not so helpful to the needed space thing, and despite the circumstances that we were in I could feel the exact reason we needed to do the space thing... it was actually digging into my upper thigh. So for Isaac's benefit I tried not to move around to much on the ride to where ever it was we were going.

… … …

Sooner than I thought, and thankfully so, we pulled up outside of an abandoned warehouse. I couldn't get out of that backseat quick enough, almost fell on my face. But I tried to keep my dignity in tack so I pulled myself back up and dusted myself off, trying to stand there and act like nothing even happened.

"I think he stopped moving."

"Where's Derek?"

"Oh my god, seriously?" I murmured to no one at all, rolling my eyes as Derek made his grand freaking entrance. It was a little over kill, and judging by the looks on both Scott and Isaac's face they agreed with me, Chris too. But the big glaring missing piece to the puzzle in this picture was the fact that Peter wasn't anywhere to be seen. Granted it would probably be a little awkward, seeing as he killed Chris's sister, but he was still supposed to be here. He was the one who knew how to save Jackson. He was here, I knew he was, I could sense him, but he wasn't here here, in the grander scheme of things kind of way.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you."

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting... … get him inside." And we all shuttle back into the car while Chris drove into the warehouse. This time I took the front seat. Once we were inside the warehouse Isaac and Scott pulled the body bag out of the back seat and laid him next to the car.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia?" Scott asked, but Derek ignored him and made a move toward the body bag, his claws out and ready to be used.

"Hey hold on a second."

"Derek stop! … you said you knew how to save him!?"

"We're past that." No, no we were not past anything, we were very far from past saving Jackson, and Scott tried to speak up but Derek just wasn't thinking clearly. "Think about it... Gerard controls him now, alright, he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog, and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

"No... no he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris cut in, still not seeing what was going on, not wanting to listen to the facts as they were laid out in front of him.

"Of course not... anything that dangerous, that out of control... is better off dead."

"No!"

I should have learned my lesson the last time, don't stand around minding your own business, especially in this town, or you'll get shot. Bullets or arrows, nothing is off limits when you're doing nothing wrong. I guess I was just keeping the family tradition alive, taking a shot from an Argent when they weren't actually trying to shoot you. With Kate it was an accident, and now with Allison, well she was aiming for Isaac and I just happened to take a step back to put some space between me and the killer giant lizard that was Jackson.

I heard both Chris and Isaac yell my name and then I was being pulled further into the warehouse by Scott and Isaac while gunfire rang out. "I'm okay, go!" I gritted out once they put me down on the ground, out of harms way. "GO!" I yelled this time when instead of going, Isaac moved closer to try and help me with the arrow. "I got this, go help Scott!" I demanded in a lower voice, trying to convey how truly okay I really was. He finally got the hint and followed after Scott.

I pushed myself up against some crates, I could just see the big showdown from where I was, but I didn't let myself focus on that. Instead I turned back to pulling the arrow out of the side of my neck, shitty place to have an arrow sticking out of you by the by. And it also sucked that I couldn't actually be out there helping. I snapped the pointy bit of the arrow off, hopefully making it easier and less painful to pull out.

There was some blood squirting, a lot actually, like horror movie level really, and I didn't have anything but my hands to stop the bleeding. It didn't last long, I'm guessing my adrenaline was helping my healing thing kick in faster. Once I felt the flow sputter to a stop I chanced a look back up and saw Scott go flying and Derek get slashed, and with a turn of the head my heart literally stopped and filled with dread and rage.

"Isaac!" I tried to get his attention but it was to late, Allison was already on him. The hole in my neck forgotten, I jumped up and sprinted toward Isaac. The bullet with Allison's name on it would have to wait for later. "Isaac!" I whispered, pulling his head up to look at me. He was a werewolf, two measly little knives couldn't do to much damage.

"I'm okay." He bit out between clenched teeth, trying to push himself up. "I'm okay." He breathed out one more time, finally meeting my eyes.

"Not yet sweetheart." I looked up then, noting what I had missed while I had been focused on Isaac. Jackson had Allison, and Gerard looked like he was about to say something he thought was important.

"What are you doing!?" A part of me felt for her, the man had used her grief to twist his way inside her head so he could use her, but another part of me couldn't really care less. I guess that was the part that just got shot and then had to watch the person they loved get stabbed. It was a morally gray area.

"He's doing what he came here to do."

"Then you know?" Looked like Scott's plan was going just as he said it would. The old decrepit bastard really was dying.

"What is he talking about?"

"It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it, when I threatened your mother? I knew I saw something in your eyes, you could smell it couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac cut in from beside me. I think he was starting to put it together now.

"I am, I have been for awhile now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does."

The air in the room changed immediately when everyone else finally caught up to what was going on. I just sat back with Isaac and watched Scott's brilliant plan start to pull together perfectly.

"You monster!"

"Not yet."

"What are you doing!?" Allison gasped out only for Jackson to tighten his grip on her throat.

"You kill her too?"

"When it comes to survival... I'd kill my own son." As many ill feelings I had against the Argent's at this point, it still wasn't pleasant watching them be reduced to this. It was heart breaking actually. "Scott..."

I could fee Isaac tense under my touch when Scott started making his way to Derek. Everyone in the room had their eye's on him actually, but none of them knew what was really going on.

"Stop!" I whispered in his ear when he tried to get up when Scott grabbed Derek. "He's got a plan." I made sure to say it low enough so only he could hear me.

"Scott don't, you know he's gonna kill me right after, he'll be an alpha."

"That's true, but I think he already knows that, don't you Scott... he knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, they can be together. You're the only piece that doesn't fit Derek, and in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."

If I didn't know Scott already had a plan I would have put a bullet through the old son of a bitch's head before he even got halfway through his little speech. I was so pissed at everything he just said I could feel my hand tightening around Isaac's shirt. It hurt more than I thought it woulds, watching it all play out, and knowing that Derek had no idea what was going on. All Derek knew was Scott was turning on him and no on was trying to save him, that he was going to die after this and none of us cared enough to stop it. That hurt more than anything.

Then it was all made better when I saw that disgusting black goo running down his arms. I noticed everyone else looking on in confusion but I couldn't have been happier. Taking evil down without having to kill anyone.

"What is this? What did you do?"

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan."

"Well Scott had a plan too." I chimed in, helping Isaac up off the ground, and watching as Gerard started to put the puzzle together. Mountain ass in his precious vitamins, it was now mountain ash running though his blood stream.

"MOUNTAIN ASH!"

That's when it started happening, like all at once. That disgusting goo started pouring out of his eyes and nose, and then he erupted like a volcano. It was a million times worse than when it happened to Derek, and it made me feel nothing but joy. The demented psycho deserved it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked, looking between Scott and me, the betrayal clear in his eyes when they were focused o me.

"Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine." As cruel as it sounded, it was a pretty similar reason for me, only I didn't tell him because I knew Scott had it under control and I knew no one would get hurt.

"Kill them... KILL THEM ALL!" I drew my gun even before he finished, but it wasn't needed. As soon as Jackson let go of Allison she elbowed him in the face, knocking him into the path of a car, Stiles jeep of all things.

"Did I get him!?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Forever the same Stiles no matter what the circumstances. Even his girly scream when Jackson jumped on the hood of his jeep was one hundred percent all Stiles.

"Jackson... Jackson!?"

"LYDIA!" Stiles and I both yelled at the same time when we saw Jackson raise a clawed hand. We both also tried to get to her, to get her away, but Isaac held me back and Scott held Stiles back. And then he stopped, he stopped what he was doing and just fixated on a key in Lydia's hand. It must have been a magical key, because he started to turn back, he looked more and more human with each passing second.

"No Derek, NO!" I tried to move, I tried to push Isaac's hand away so I could get to him when I saw Derek start to rush him, but I was too late. Peter came out of nowhere, and before I knew what was happening they had Jackson impaled on both sides. It was something I couldn't watch. Peter burning, even Gerard vomiting black goo, but I could not watch my friend die, so I turned and buried my face in Isaac's chest and let him hold me there, face pressed into my hair and arms locked around my waist.

"Peri look." He whispered, pulling me away and making me look back at Jackson.

He wasn't dead, he was still alive, and he wasn't a kanima anymore... he was a werewolf, a blue eyed beta like Derek used to be. And after my extreme happiness at seeing him alive, nothing made me happier than when Lydia hugged him, covering his naked junk.

I pulled out of Isaac's hold, squeezing his hand for good measure, and then I was pushing through the others and joining in on the hug, putting my arms around both of them. After a minute though Lydia moved her arm around me and I moved between them so I was in the middle, and I had never hugged a person so tightly before in my life. Two times I thought this idiot was dead, two times I had to think of my life without him in it.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again!" I whispered into his ear, trying to sound threatening, but I was to relieved to sound anything but grateful.

"Good to see you too McCormick." He laughed, hugging me back just as tight. And god was it good, it's felt like years since the last time I had seen him, really seen him, like the real him and not some giant killer lizard.

"I'll just leave you two alone." I whispered, pulling out of the hug and offering them both a big smile. If anyone deserved some one on one alone time it was these two.

When I backed away from Jackson and Lydia I spotted Isaac following Derek, they were about to leave. "Isaac wait!" I yelled, jogging to catch up. "We need to talk, I'll call you in a few days... … and Derek, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." They both just nodded, smiled, and turned to leave. Okay so I had a lot of talking to do in the next few days, a lot of talking and groveling. "Stiles, give me a ride?" I yelled when I saw him about to climb into his jeep. All the happiness I had been feeling since knowing Jackson was alive was gone as soon as Stiles turned around and I saw the bruises on his face. "What the hell!?" I yelled, grabbing his face so I could get a better look.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He sighed, rolling his eyes and trying to pull out of my hold.

"Who?" I asked, letting him know there was no room for arguing. He was going to tell me and I was going to kick some ass tonight.

"It's doesn't matter now."

"Like hell it doesn't!"

"It was Gerard, but he's gone now so it doesn't matter." He sounded so tired, so defeated. All the Stiles energy zapped out of him.

"Oh Batman." I sighed, letting my own exhaustion seep in, and I pulled him into a tired hug. It was over now, we could all take a break and just be.

"Let's go home and sleep for a month." I whispered, pulling away and pushing him back toward his jeep.

"Sounds awesome." He sighed, climbing in and starting it up. I could so use some normal peaceful sleep.

"Oh wait, hey Chris!" I yelled out the window when I caught sight of the hunter about to leave. "Call my dad and tell him what happened." He nodded his head and continued on his way. Retelling this night was not something I was able to do right now, and Chris would do better job of it anyway, making it sweet and short.

Once we were out of the warehouse I laid my head against the window and just let my mind relax for the first, real honest to god, time in months. The only thing left to really worry about was Gerard, but I knew Chris would shut that down before it became a serious thing. So for tonight my job was to let it all go and get some well needed and well deserved rest

* * *

><p>"Batman you awake?" I whispered into the dark room. Despite how tired I was, sleep was being an evasive bitch. So I turned to one of the few things that really ever remedied the situation.<p>

"Obviously." He grumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow. With that answer I saw him turn over and lift his cover. I didn't waste any time, shuffling under the covers quickly and snuggling into his side, lying my head on his chest as he put his arm around my shoulder.

We both just laid there listening to each other breathe, my head moving with each breath he took. After a few more minutes I was actually almost over the edge, but I just couldn't push past the precipice, something was stopping me and I knew that something was Stiles' inner monologue.

"What's going on Batman?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing, nothing... nothing." That was three too many nothings to be true, and I could tell he was lying, in that kind of extra special way of mine.

"Just cough it up so we can go to sleep." I mumbled into his chest, snuggling in deeper to his side.

"What if it's not really over... what if it's never over?" He finally whispered, his anxiety twitch coming out when I felt him start to fiddle with the hem of my shirt.

"It's over for now, no need to worry about the what if's of the world." I whispered back, rubbing small soothing circles on his side. I knew that that wouldn't stop his anxiety and worries, nothing I could say would stop them. It was just the way Stiles worked , he was a constant worrier. All I could do was placate it so he could get some sleep, sleep he desperately needed. "Summer breaks in a few weeks, then you and Scott can just be boring normal teenage boys that do normal boring teenage boy things.

"And you?" He whispered, his hand going still on my shirt. I was getting somewhere, his anxiety was settling a little.

"I get to be a boring grown up that worries about her boring teenage friends and grown up parents." I mumbled, thinking about the truth of that comment. My worrying didn't stop with tonight, my mom still had cancer, and my friends were still going to be living in Beacon Hills, all except Erica and Boyd who were god knows where right now. In the last few months I had taken on some of Stiles' traits. I was a worrier now, and I was going to be worried for the rest of my life. "Now go to sleep Batman." I yawned, smacking his stomach and finally snuggling in for the long haul. I was going to get some sleep or I was going to kill someone. No more worrying for tonight, for either of us.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, hope you liked it, and if you did don't be afraid to let me know. I love hearing everything you have to say, I especially love it when one of you comes in with a PeriIsaac mash up name, it's happened twice and they both make me so freaking happy. Anyway I just love hearing from you and knowing that there are still people out there that I are still reading this.  
><strong>

**One more till the end of season two, that one will definitely be a shorter one, cause it's just a kind of closing thing!**

**XOX**


	35. Chapter 26 Part3

**So there is no excuse or any way of apologizing. All I can say is this is the last chapter for this part of the story. I am braking it up into different stories. The reason behind this is, well mostly the giant three month gap between seasons, also because the pining and discovering of romantic feelings is out there. The next step is coming back together and living happily ever after. That will happen in the second half of this tale. That will come hopefully shortly. I'm gonna try to get a few chapters under my belt before I start posting it though, so I don't go three months between updates again.**

**I also want to thank all of you that stuck around, waited for this very terrible chapter. I have to say it probably isn't going to be worth the wait, but it's here for you anyway.**

**Well without further ado!**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _201 /set?id = 138052267**  
><strong>www polyvore com  untitled _199 /set?id = 137825152**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 26 Part 3<br>The End All to Begin All**

Jackson was leaving, Allison had taken her finals early and was already gone, and I was leaving. There was something a little strange about that, all of us leaving when school was over, which was a week ago actually. After the show down with Gerard and kanima/Jackson things got back to normal, well as normal as Beacon Hills could get really. Peter was sticking around, even though he would disappear for days on end, and Derek and Isaac were definitely hiding something from me when it came to Erica and Boyd. Derek was doing his alpha duties and teaching Jackson the ways of the werewolf, barely. Allison and Scott hadn't talked since that night, and Lydia and Jackson were god knows what. While our little group tried everything we could do to get over what had happened in the past few months we still had to put on fake smiles and be normal teenagers. The last month of school was nothing but studying for finals and then taking finals.

I didn't see much of Isaac then, really only at school, and even that was a rarity. We had had a really great talk a couple days after everything, cleared the air if you will. I also had a really great talk with Allison, bringing our almost nonexistent relationship to another level. I had forgiven her for trying to kill my friends, we all did crazy things when we grieved, I mean I had the market cornered on that. Isaac and Derek weren't so quick to forgive, but she wasn't jumping to apologize either, not that I blamed her on the Derek front, and I didn't blame Derek or Isaac either.

I made the decision to finally bring Scott into all the secrets I had been keeping, telling him about my real mother and the fact that I was some kind of supernatural thing, showed him my special healing thing... which was all that I was pretty much in control of. A word of advice, stabbing yourself in an almost fatal spot, not the smartest thing to do. Then I told him about my decision to leave, that I was moving and so were my parents. Scott and I hadn't been as close of late and it was nice to just spend the afternoon together, like old times.

Peter was hanging around all the time, well hanging around me anyway. It seemed every time I turned around he was right there, reminding me of the relationship we used to have. I had become the master of ducking and dodging, and not stabbing him in the face with a wolf's bane laced knife. The others may have forgotten, since he helped save Jackson, but I still remembered everything he had done to us, everything he had done to my family, and I wasn't going to be forgetting it anytime soon.

Derek was becoming the master of ducking and dodging me, and all my texts and calls. The last time I actually talked to him was the day after everything happened, the day I found them all at the Hale house staring at that weird triskelion on the door. They all lied through their teeth when I asked about it, and the lying hadn't stopped, Derek just chose to ignore me all together. But I did have enough time that day to let him know about my plans, let him know that we were leaving Beacon Hills. I didn't know how he felt about it, he was really good at hiding his emotions about everything now. When I told him he just nodded like he had heard what I said and then he walked back to what was left of his pack, not saying a single word to me. I guess to him I was just another person that was abandoning him, and that really kind of hurt.

I had been packed for the past couple of weeks, my parents had left the week school ended. They were in London now, my mom going through her rigorous treatments. I had to listen to pretty much everyone, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Isaac, tell me every day that me leaving was a bad idea. That they didn't want me to leave, they even went as far as to try flattery to get me to stay. I know I should have told them all what I had decided as soon as I woke up the day after the big fight, but to be honest I was kind of having fun with all of it.

Now the night before I was supposed to get on a plane for Ireland, I was spending it with Isaac, the one person I really hadn't seen a lot of and the only person I really wanted to spend time with before I left. It was just me and him in my very large empty house, but nothing was going to happen. We had agreed that we both wanted more, but we needed to take a step back and just breathe, being just friends was good enough for now. At least until I got back in three months, even if he didn't know that little fact.

"Would your parents have me arrested if I kidnapped you and locked you away?" He sighed, sliding far enough to the edge of the bed so his head was hanging off. I had my head lying on his stomach and my feet propped up against the head board. We had been lying here for the past hour, the soft sound of The Doors floating through the air.

"Arrested no, but I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind pulling out a gun or two to use on you." I snorted when his hand found its way from my hair to that ticklish spot behind my ear. "And I would rather not be kidnapped again."

"Yeah sorry, shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, I mean the nightmares almost never happen at all anymore."

"Yeah I should have kept my big mouth shut." He sighed, scooting back up the bed and slinging his arm around my neck. We fell into silence again, me playing with a loose string on the end of his sleeve and him unconsciously playing with my ear.

Since his comment about kidnapping had brought the mood down slightly I felt like it was the perfect time to do what I had been wanting to do for weeks now. "Let's go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Just follow me." I yelled somersaulting off the side of the bed, grabbing my keys and phone, and shoving on the first pair of shoes I saw.

"Just like old times." He laughed, getting off the bed like a normal person, putting his shoes back on, and following me down the stairs and out of the house.

A flash of light from my right caught my attention, dragging my eyes to the Whittemore house. It came from Jackson's bedroom window. I hadn't really talked to Jackson much, his choice, not really mine. "Uh... can you wait here for like a second?" I asked, turning back to Isaac who had half his body already lowered into the car.

"Sure." He whispered, a soft smile on his face when he flicked his gaze to the window.

Usually in a situation like this I would just walk right in, it had been years since I've actually knocked, but after everything that has gone on with the Whittemore's I felt a knock was necessary. Mrs. Whittemore answered, the worry lines on her forehead smoothing out when she saw that it was just me. No words were exchanged, she just gave me a small encouraging smile and left me to find my own way up to Jackson's room.

He was still by the window when I pushed his bedroom door open and poked my head inside. It didn't look like he was really looking at anything, just lost in his own thoughts. I didn't say anything, just pushed the door closed behind me and slowly made my way to him. He tensed for a millisecond as I wrapped my arms around his bare stomach and laid my chin on his shoulder, but then he relaxed back into my touch, even bringing his hands up to rest on mine.

"He told me what it meant." He finally broke the quiet after a minute, not making any kind of move to break the contact though. I didn't need to think too hard to figure out what he was talking about. Stiles and Scott both had asked me about it the days after the big fight. I played it off at the time, not letting them in on the fact that I knew what it meant, and honestly I was kind of pissed at Derek for telling Jackson. He had enough reminders of what he did to last him a life time, he didn't need the color of his eyes as another one.

"He shouldn't have... it doesn't change anything." I whispered back, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck and then pulling away to sit on the side of his bed. "You're still Jackson Whittemore, douche bag werewolf." I joked, trying to get him to crack a smile or even laugh a little.

"It's because I killed innocent people." I hated the vulnerable edge in his voice. Jackson Whittemore was a broken man, finally showing the scared little boy inside.

"Matt killed innocent people Jackson, not you. You didn't have a say in any of it, they took advantage of you." I was back on my feet, turning him around to look at me. The last time I had a conversation like this it wasn't very eloquent, I was barely off the training wheels and it was with Derek... also under some pretty different circumstances. "Did Derek tell you his story, because he had blue eyes before he was an alpha?" He just nodded his head, his eyes glued to the floor and his arm wrapped protectively around his chest. This story wasn't something I was comfortable telling, mostly because I didn't know all the facts, especially Derek's side of it. "It not really my story to tell but uh... okay, so... There was this girl, when Derek was in high school. It was before the fire. She was my cousin, Paige. I was pretty young so I don't really remember much, she was a quiet girl, and she really didn't like Derek at first. It was your typical puppy love, high school romance love story. Derek was disgustingly in love, but he was scared, scared that she would find out what he was, scared of losing her. Humans are more fragile than a werewolf. Something pretty big was going on at the time, a lot of packs were in town, a lot of alphas. Peter got into Derek's head, told him that it would be better if Paige was like him, but like they say, if the bite doesn't turn you,"

"It kills you."

"Paige was strong, but she just couldn't handle the bite. Derek took her somewhere quiet and peaceful. She was in a lot of pain, just wanted it to be over. Derek ended that pain for her. It took him a long time to come to terms with the color of his eyes, I still think a part of him hasn't fully accepted it."

That was the end of my story but he still wasn't looking at me, and he still had a protective arm around himself. I knew it wouldn't snap him out of it immediately, hopefully with some time he would be able to stop blaming himself, like Derek. But I couldn't take the way he was just standing there, looking so hopeless, so I pulled him over to his bed and made him lay down. It looked like he hadn't slept in week, which probably wasn't far from the truth.

"I'll call Lydia, you two need to talk... then I'll call Derek, he can help you, it's his duty to help you... more." He just nodded and burrowed his face further into his pillow, probably more to hide the tears that I could easily see in his eyes than anything else. I left him like that, dropping a soft kiss on his forehead first. "You helped me that night Jackson." He was one of my oldest friends, next to Stiles and Lydia, but our relationship had never extended to quiet tender moments like this, and I knew he would definitely be uncomfortable about this in the light of the day.

When I got back outside Isaac was still sitting in the car, his head leaning back against the headrest and his eyes closed. He looked peaceful, not a care in the world, like the last few months didn't even happen... he looked like the Isaac I had fallen for all those years ago, before my brother and before Laura took it all away from me. In that moment I knew that we would be okay, no matter what was thrown our way, we would find our way back to each other. That knowing feeling was cemented in concrete when I saw his nose twitch and then he was turning his head to look at me, a small loving smile on his face.

"Ready to blow this popsicle stand Captain?"

"Lead the way my lady."

**… … …**

The graveyard wasn't exactly the happiest of places for either of us now, for a lot of different reasons, but tonight I needed to be here. I needed to just be with my brother, it had been too long since I had been here... since I was busy being shot on my scheduled yearly visit.

"He was a good brother... well when he wasn't killing himself for some stupid ridiculous reason." I was still calling bs on the whole '_destiny_' thing. This wasn't Sunnydale, and I was no Buffy Summers.

"It wasn't your fault."

"But it was, he said it himself, in not so many words... _'I have to do this so my stupid little sister can fulfill her destiny'_... said it a few times in a few different way actually."

"He made the decision, he followed through, he also had a lot of issues... it was him, not you."

I didn't want to think about it anymore, he wasn't going to change my mind, no one was going to change my mind. I blame myself, and will always blame myself. I just wanted to shift it to something lighter, happier. "Nico's getting married."

"Seriously, I didn't even know he was dating anyone."

"I think it started off as some kind of pack thing, but they ended up falling in love." The email was long and it had been a few weeks since I had skimmed through it so I wasn't completely sure of the facts. The picture that was attached though, that I looked over thoroughly. The guy was a sexy piece of ass, a Swedish delight.

"Wait Nico's a werewolf?"

"Yeah, an Alpha actually... I thought you knew." Maybe that was something we hadn't talked about yet. Things have been happening so fast lately and everything's so muddled that it was possible I hadn't brought him into Nico's not so little secret.

"Definitely didn't know."

"His Alpha died a few years ago, passed his power down to him."

"Well shit."

"I'm happy for him, he's moving on with his life... finding love again." I wonder sometimes though, if Jimmy was still here... with Nico. I wonder how their lives would be, how my life would be. Would anything that's happened in the last few months still have happened? Actually all I've been doing for the last few months is wonder about what ifs. "Sometimes I wonder,"

"About?"

"Camden and Jimmy... what they would think of us now, what our lives would have been like the past three years if they were still here."

"Yeah I get it." He whispered, closing in on himself, but not in a bad way. I could tell he was just remembering Cam, remembering the good times, and probably some of the bad times. Like the times Cam would take the brunt of his father's anger, showing up at my house with a black eye once or twice.

"He was in love with him." I decided to direct the conversation in a different direction again when his face started to scrunch up in pain.

"What... who?"

"Jimmy."

"Was in love with Camden?"

"No, Derek... Jimmy was in love with Derek." I knew grumpy cat would be all kinds of pissed off at me for sharing this with his beta, but I kinda needed to talk to somebody about it... see if anyone else found it slightly uncomfortable.

"What, seriously?!"

"Yeah... and I think Derek had some kind of feelings for him too, not the same feelings, but something." Judging by the look on his face right now I wasn't the only one that found it all a little strange.

"I think my brain is melting." He grimaced, his nose scrunched up like he had just smelt something bad. It was actually kind of cute.

"Why?"

"Never wanted to think of Derek like that."

"Sexuality if very fluid Isaac... they hooked up once, it's why Nico hates him, Jimmy cheated on him... with Derek." From what I read in the letter it wasn't the full monty, seemed like it was just a quick handy j in the locker rooms... and maybe a few kisses. Then Derek had swooned over Kate and Jimmy had succumbed to his guilt and focused all his energy on his relationship with Nico, even though he was still in love with Derek, had been until the day he died actually.

"Yeah my brain is definitely melting, now all I can think about is your brother and Derek naked... together." That shook me out of my thought and forced a harsh laugh, the first time I had really truly laughed in months. It was the same thing that happened to me after I read the letter and it was nice to see it happening to someone else. Especially someone that had to live with Derek day in and day out.

"That happened to Stiles once, he walked in on Jimmy and Nico... I found him having a little party with himself twenty minutes later, I was twelve years old, and traumatized." And left feeling very confused, I don't even think Stiles was completely aware of what he was doing or that he was playing with Mr. Happy to thoughts of my brother with another guy. I have long since stopped questioning Stiles and his sexuality. In my opinion he was just his own unique sexuality. Anything seemed to get him there at the end of the day.

"Okay it's like cheesy gay porn in my head right now." That got another laugh, just the idea that Isaac was now just picturing all those guys naked and banging each other.

"And you're totally grossed out?"

"I'm uncomfortable, yes... maybe slightly grossed out."

"Why?"

"Because it's your brother, Derek, Nico, and Stilinski... and I'm kind of turned on by that, not the Stilinski part though… or the Derek part." It seemed everyone in this town was in touch with their bisexual side, and I was proud that Isaac wasn't trying to hide that. I always suspected that my Captain fell somewhere near the three on the Kinsey scale, maybe a two and a half... Stiles was a total three, even if he wasn't completely sure of that himself.

"He'll be disappointed by that, truly gutted... Beacon Hill's is like the land of homoerotic encounters and bisexual frottage." Even I wasn't completely innocent in it, it may have only been a kiss or two but I still got a little action with the same sex. I would say Scott's the only one that hasn't dabbled, but there was that time in second grade and they were both so grossed out about kissing each other that it never happened again.

"You ever been with a girl, other than the kiss at the party?"

"Are you just trying to replace the gay porn with lesbian fetish porn?" I didn't know if I should find that flattering or offensive.

"Maybe." He tried to sound blasé about it but I could see the pink flood into his cheeks, and the way he looked down to the ground and started rubbing at the back of his neck gave him away.

"No I've never been with a girl, other than the party... I've never been with anyone, in that... in that way, sexually." It was futile to say it, I knew that werewolves could smell that particular thing on a person, it was completely creepy by the way.

"Other than me." Well that was kind of bringing the conversation into dangerous territory. I had definitely not forgotten about the few make out sessions, the ones where I wasn't very clothed... the one where his face, his mouth, got very very close to my _'area'_.

"What we did wasn't sex, it was heavy petting at best." I coughed, trying to play it all off. Again it was futile, he could no doubt here my heart and the way it had picked up in tempo at the thought of those few nights we had together. "Let's get back home, spend one last night in my beautiful bed." He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me back toward the car. I melted into his side, the heat coming off of his body chasing away the slight chill that was running though my bones. I was going to miss moments like this, they had been few and far between in the last few months, so I was going to soak it all in... even if I didn't really deserve any of it. I was going to be selfish tonight.

**… … …**

It was about three in the morning now, my flight was seven hours from now, but I just didn't feel tired. Lying there cuddle against Isaac, the soft sound of my two favorite supernatural hunters playing in the background. Once we got back we didn't really talk much, deciding to just wrap ourselves in a nice quiet warm cocoon.

"Nipples?" I whispered along to the TV, not able to hold back the giggle. No matter how many times I had seen the episode it still made me laugh, not as much as the 'butt thing' line though.

"Say what you want about this show, they know how to put a soundtrack together." Isaac whispered, singing along to David Bowie and tapping the beat out gently against my hip.

"This show is more than an amazing soundtrack, this show is life... it's the air I breath."

"I thought that was the one with the aliens and the doctor guy?"

"No, that's the show that makes the world go round, it is literally the reason that life exists in the universe."

"Right sorry, forgot." He laughed, not mocking, more in a fond kind of way.

He went back to watching the show, tapping the same innocuous beat against my hip, and I went back to listening to the show and just watching the way the light from the TV played off his face.

I sure as hell never intended for anything to happen, it wasn't like we were doing something we had never done before, I mean we've made out a few times and that was more intimate that what we were doing right now. So I wasn't expecting to feel the rapidly growing bulge against my thigh as we laid there in the quiet, me playing with the sharp bone protruding from his collar.

"Isaac?" I whispered, forcing my leg to stop moving to the beat he was tapping against my hip. I didn't want to draw any more attention to it but I was also having a rather difficult time keeping still.

"If I used demonic possession as an excuse could we just ignore what is happening right now?" He whispered back, burring his face in my hair and clutching my hip a little tighter.

"It's a perfectly natural thing... and you're a teenage boy."

"It's embarrassing." he groaned, trying to roll out from under me.

"Hey wait, no," I used my extra special strength, which was starting to wane a little bit, to push his shoulder down so he couldn't move another inch. "Why is it embarrassing?" I mean it's not like I haven't felt it before, even before our relationship moved forward to making out half naked on my bed. I've even gotten a poke here and there from Stiles and Scott. Feeling boners was a side effect of being friends with so many guys, especially when they started going through puberty.

"Because we both said that we were just going to be friends, now here I am poking you in the leg." He sighed, a little laugh escaping as he threw his head back, trying to hide his face from me.

"It wouldn't be the first time, nothing to be embarrassed about." I whispered, very much aware of the change in the air around us as my hand formed a mind of its own and pushed under his shirt to rub soothing circle on his hip. We had both made an agreement, but right here right now with all the sexual tension flowing through the air it was pretty hard to stick by that agreement.

"That's not helping." He whispered, a painful little gurgle sound wheezing from the back of his throat. With this new super power I recently acquired I could feel ever emotion coming off of him and I knew he could feel the same from me.

"It's probably not the smartest thing, but I mean if we can both be mature adults about it... a mutual release."

"Yeah yeah, and it's not like we're going to have sex right now... just a quick release of tension, friends do that with each other sometimes."

"Totally, and I think it would only be right that we are each others first for something like this... and it should also be said that I've never done this so I'm apologizing in advance."

"Don't have anything to compare it to, plus I'm a guy... so anything's good, oh and I've also never done anything like this so you're gonna have to talk me through it... I got a C in Health class so."

"Don't worry,"

We were actually going to do this, no actually we are in the middle of doing this. My legs were straddling his thighs and my hand had made its way to his zipper around the time he agreed to all of this. He was lying underneath me, his chest rising and falling in fast succession and his hand was unzipping my shorts. As much as I should probably be nervous and scared about where my hand and his were about to be I wasn't, it all felt too surreal and amazing to let any of that get to me.

"Actually the angels a little," He grunted and then I found myself flat on my back, Isaac hovering over me. "It's uh... a little harder to reach, um... can I, I mean... can I take these," he stuttered around what he was trying to say and he was trying to make it sound a little less awkward, I knew what he was getting at.

"Uh yeah yeah, go for it." My breathing was getting a little shallower, it felt like the start of a panic attack, a good panic attack. I lifted my hips so it was easier for him to pull the shorts over my hips and down my legs. God this was actually happening, I was about to have my first real sexual experience of any kind and it was happening with Isaac. It felt so good and so right.

Once he got my shorts off I made a move before he did. My hands were already right there rubbing across his hips and I knew if I held off any longer I would psych myself out so I just went for it and shoved my hand down the front of his boxers. His face was so beautiful, all tight and relaxed at the same time. His eyes were closed tight but his mouth was hanging open and he kept licking at his lips. If I couldn't feel the complete unadulterated pleasure pouring off of him I would still know it by just looking at his face. "Talk to me Captain." I whispered, drinking in the waves off emotions.

"Good... so so good, just keep... like that." He stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper. His whole body was shaking now and I could feel his claws digging into my thigh. He was almost there, I could feel it, taste it on the tip of my tongue. It was like an epiphany, watching his face all flushed and blissed, his eyes flashing golden amber, his claws digging so amazingly painful into my thigh, and the way I could feel every twitch under my palm as he drew closer and closer to the end. I wasn't even the one receiving the pleasure yet it felt like my world had been tipped completely on its axis.

I was so caught up in feeling the pleasure he was putting off that I didn't feel when he laid his head against my shoulder, resting in the crook of my neck, until he pulsed under my palm and my hand was covered in warmth... I almost didn't need to feel his hands on me to reach my own release, his teeth sunk into my neck and the pain was almost too much.

"Oh god, oh god... that, Peri, Peri look at me, please?" I tried to focus my vision, it was a little spotty and it was like a small explosion behind my eyes, like tiny little galaxies of pleasure forming. He sounded really far away, but the hand slowly running up and down my thigh brought me back.

"Hey." I whispered when I could finally focus on his face. I knew I probably had a pretty stupid look on my face but I really didn't care at this point.

"Are you okay, I mean I bit you... I'm sorry." He sounded hoarse and I could feel the feather light touch of his fingers dancing across the bite mark that was definitely still there and definitely still bleeding.

"Just... I'm great."

"Okay... do you?"

"You... actually... uh... there's actually no need." I was still too wrapped up in the throbbing around the bite mark, wondering if liking that kind of thing and actually getting off on it made me a bit of a masochist, but also not really caring.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, but it was more like a soft buzzing in the back of my head. When I finally found my way back to the real world it was to the feel of Isaac's lips on mine. On instinct I pulled back in surprise, but only for a second, and then I was diving in head first. It had felt like forever since we had done this and I really didn't know how much I had missed it. The feel of his soft hair running between my fingers, and the warm pressure of his lips against mine.

"So…" I whispered when he finally pulled away, the awkwardness was seeping back into the air around us.

"Yeah…" He sighed, shifting from on top of me to lay beside me. That's when I noticed that the hand that I had used to pull him closer during the kissing was the same hand I had down his pants a few minutes ago.

"You may or may not have… uh… spunk… in your hair." I bit my lip to try and stop the laugh that was building in my chest. His hair was starting to clump together and it was really really funny and only slightly disgusting.

"Seriously?!" he yelled, moving to check but then remembering what it exactly was and then his face scrunched up in disgusted and he huffed out this adorable annoyed sound.

"Sorry… bright side, it is yours."

"Doesn't make me feel better." He mumbled, rolling off the bed and stumbling over his feet on his way to the bathroom. I assumed it was to clean himself off, I had managed to get quite a bit of it in his hair and it was starting to look like a 'There's Something About Mary' situation. I just watched him as he shuffled through all the drawers, rolling over so I was in the middle of the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over myself.

The aftermath was a little awkward, but nowhere near as awkward as I thought it would be. There was the residual strangled silence after, not knowing what to say or what to do, but I think the spunk in the hair helped break the ice. Plus I was pretty much nothing but jelly right now, my body still buzzing and vibrating and the bite mark on my neck was still throbbing. I could feel the skin knitting together, but I knew the mark would still be there in the following days. My supper healing only completely healed the life threatening marks, for something as harmless as this all it would do was heal enough to stop the bleeding and make sure it didn't get infected, hell it would probably scar, and that just sent a little thrill though my body.

After about almost five minutes of annoyed sounds coming from my bathroom Isaac finally rejoined me, sliding back onto the bed and pulling the covers over the both of us. He used his wolfy strength to pull me on top of me and then he started running his fingers through my hair.

"I remember when you got this." I whispered, tracing the barely there line on his cheek, a slight indent in his skin. "We were playing knights of the round table in the backyard, my stick sword got a little too close to your face. My dad cleaned it up… you thought you looked so bad ass with the little butterfly band-aid."

"It hurt so bad, all I wanted to do was cry… but I was trying to impress you, make you think I was tough."

"You are tough… the strongest person I know." I whispered, quickly laying a kiss on his neck, under his chin, before going back to tracing every inch of his face. "And this one… you fell out of the tree, trying to climb through my window… ended up in my mom's rose bushes, a thorn was sticking out of your head." I couldn't help but laugh at the visual. It was a pretty big thorn and it garnered him the nickname Hellboy for almost a month.

"Hurt like a bitch." He mumbled, pushing the hair away from my face and mirroring what I was doing to him, gently running his fingers over my face, a feather light touch.

"You're so pretty."

"I don't think I can be your friend Peri." He whispered, his voice so serious. I knew what he meant, I knew he didn't mean that he never wanted to see me again, but I also knew that I was leaving for almost three months and things change so much over time.

"I'm leaving Isaac…"

"I don't care… Skype, texts, calls, emails… smoke signals. I don't care where you are, I want more, and I'm not going to just let you walk away again. This is me, fighting for what I want, making my own decisions." And I was so proud of him for finally standing up for himself, but I was also conflicted about the three month time period… he was also making all of this not so fun anymore. I mean I had a plan and everything, it involved romantic notes in his pocket.

"Okay, this was a lot more fun before it got a lot more serious, and I can't lie to you after a confession like that."

"Huh?" His confused puppy face was even more adorable now that he was actually part canine.

"I'm not moving." I huffed in annoyance, sulking about the fact that he had ruined my plan.

"But you're packed, plane tickets…?"

"I'll be back in time for school to start in August."

Maybe he wasn't ruining my plans so much. Kissing was the next best thing to a romantic and nerdy gesture, well kissing Isaac was. Kissing Isaac was one of my most favorite things now a days, he had also become a very good kisser. The little bites and nibbles, the way he would give over the power to me most of the time. It was the perfect way to spend our last few hours together for three months.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips brushing against mine.

"But I still think we should use the next three months to gain some independence, learn to exist as two different people." It wasn't a complete no, it was something that we both needed after a decade of seeing each other almost every day.

"Three months and a continent aren't going to change my mind."

"Don't forget about that pesky little ocean."

"Still doesn't change anything, not for me." More logic that I couldn't really argue with, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter. It was going to be three months with almost no contact, so it was going to be three months of learning some independence whether he liked it or not.

Since kissing was better than trying to win the argument, and the fact that I wanted to be a little selfish, we spent the rest of the night kissing before I practically fell asleep on top of him with my face smashed against his. My new summer family was going to be very impressed with the litany of love bites and bite marks that were littered around my neck. I was definitely going to be making a very tacky impression.

* * *

><p>After a long drawn out pseudo goodbye with Isaac, that involved more kissing and more adult groping, I finally kicked him out and finished packing my stuff. Then almost three hours before my flight I found myself in front of a big creepy building on the not so safe part of town. Derek's text had been vague, so I really had no idea why I was here or where here exactly was. But when I got to the floor that Derek had told me to go to all I saw was an open door and Peter Hale standing in the middle of an almost empty retro flat. He was the last person I was expecting or wanting to see at that moment.<p>

"Derek sent me a text, told me to meet him here."

"Ah yes... he should be back shortly." Even his smile was extra creepy to me now. The way he was just standing in front of the big windows and smiling at me.

"Then I'll wait for him outside." I would do anything to not have to share the same air as him right now.

"Wait," he yelled, stopping me in my tracks. "We used to be close, shared a bond." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the broken record that he seemed so fond of spewing lately. All it seemed to be about lately was this stupid bond he thought we still had. It was grating and very creepy.

"You killed Laura, tried to kill my friends. Whatever we used to have no longer exist Peter, you're just some crazy psychopathic werewolf zombie to me." Right now I was keeping my temper under control, but I could feel that it was slipping fast and would be gone all together if he kept trying to talk about bonds and connections.

"That hurts, truly it does."

"Derek might accept whatever this is, but I don't... I will never look at you the way I did when I was a kid, you're not that guy anymore."

"You used to call for me when you couldn't sleep, seek me out when you wanted to hear a story or play. For whatever reason they wanted to keep you away from me, but you just wouldn't be deterred." It was like a sad desperate story time, he was just walking closer and closer towards me, that same creepy smile on his face.

"That was before you murdered people... Laura, you're own niece!" My hold was starting to slip the more he talked and the more I thought about Laura lying in pieces in the cold woods, and Derek finding her like that.

"Do I have to tell you what it was like to be trapped inside my own head for six years!?" Again with the broken record, this was about the sixth time I had heard it, and it was still as annoying as the first.

"No because I don't really care, there's no excuse for what you did... even to Kate." And that was a hard pill to swallow for me, a very hard pill, but I had managed to do it months ago… after I woke up.

"Oh you can't be serious!?" That got a reaction out of him, now he was rolling his eyes and looking at me like I had two heads.

"She had a family that loved her Peter. No matter what she did, how sick to my stomach what she did makes me... you didn't have a right to do what you did, judge jury and executioner." The bitch deserved to rot in prison for the rest of her life for what she did to my family and what she did to Derek all those years ago. I was never going to be okay with the whole revenge murder thing, especially when Allison had to stand there and watch it happen. "You're the one who brought Gerard here, you're action are the reason everything is so fucked up now. You ruined so many lives, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Melissa, Erica, Boyd, Chris, Isaac, Victoria, Derek... me." I could probably go on, Peter was the reason that everyone's lives were so screwed up. I think it was time someone told him that.

"I'm not responsible for everyone, Derek made his own decisions."

"You forced his hand, you brought the hunters here, you bit Scott, but it all started, the decision that started all of this... YOU KILLED LAURA!" I bit back the burn of tears that I felt. I never got to say goodbye. All the memories I had of her were from before the fire, they were too few in my opinion and thanks to Peter there would be no more.

"I was a sick man then."

"No you've always been a sick man Peter, the problem is no one thought to stop you then. Talia gave you everything, treated you like a precious little snow flake... you have always been sick, manipulating people to your own whim, for your own entertainment." We were all just too blind to really notice it then though, hind sights twenty twenty though.

"I loved my family." He gritted out, the anger and pain finally starting to make an appearance. But it didn't change my mind about how I felt about him now.

"No I know, and I've seen what your kind of love has done... my family has seen what your love has done... … Paige."

"That was Derek."

"And you got in his head like you always do... everything bad that has happened to Derek was because of you Peter!"

"That's not,"

"If Paige didn't happen then he never would have ran into Kate's arms, people are so quick to blame Derek for everything, including Derek himself... but you are the psychopathic piece to the puzzle that no one wants!" I could literally go on until I was blue in the face and until the sun imploded and sucked us all into it, but I was getting sick of looking at his face and listening to him justify his actions. "But there is one thing I've been dying to know, everything you did to Lydia... as twisted and sick as it was, I get why you did it... but what you did to me. What you put me through, the way you got into my head... was that just for shits and giggles, did it actually serve a purpose?"

"Collateral damage... you were just so susceptible."

"So that's what the kids are calling it these days... all your talk about connections and you're standing there, telling me that nearly getting ra... you're telling me that was just collateral damage?!"

"Nearly wh,"

"Am I interrupting something?" Derek asked from somewhere behind me, a bag hanging from his hand and his keys hanging from the other one. He looked like my own personal guardian angel standing there, saving me from having to listen to Peter anymore.

"Absolutely not, so why did you drag me all the way down to this part of town?" I asked, switching back to my cheerful voice and completely blocking Peter out, turning my back on him completely.

"You're leaving." He stated, like it was as obvious as that.

"Yeah my flights in like three hours, so you might want to make this quick."

"Do you mind?" He threw over to Peter who was still standing behind me, sulking in the shadows, an unreadable expression painted on his face.

"Not at all." And then he was dancing off, hopefully to crawl back into the grave he came out of.

"So what's up?" I asked again, following him over to the big blue couch that was sitting to the side of the room.

"You're leaving." He stated again, and again like it was the answer to all of life mysteries.

"Again, yes I am."

"Are you coming back?"

"There is a distinct possibility of that happening?"

"Good, I'm glad." He nodded, throwing himself on the couch and staring at me. Giving me the eyebrows, but there was no way in hell I was going to elaborate on what I was going to say to Peter. If I wasn't going to say it out loud to that psychopath then I was definitely not going to say anything to Derek.

"Really, you'd miss me?"

"Maybe." He mumbled, looking down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. A bashful Derek Hale was a very adorable Derek Hale.

"Aw Derek Hale would miss me if I left and never came back." I cooed, climbing onto his lap and throwing my arms around his neck, burrowing my face in his neck. "I think your heart has grown two sizes since you came back."

"Shut up." He sighed, slowly bringing his arms up and wrapped around my back, bringing me into a closer and warmer hug. "You're the only family I have left." He whispered somberly, bringing it all back down to a serious level.

"Does that mean I rank higher that Peter?"

"Obviously." He snorted, running his fingers threw my hair. It was like we were both going back to before it all fell apart, before we both lost so much.

We both sat like that in comfortable quiet for the next few minutes, my head resting on his should and his arms wrapped around me. His nose was shoved into the hair at the top of my head, smelling me in that weird werewolf way. It felt nice to just do this without any kind of life threatening risk behind it. I felt like that little kid again and the peaceful look on his face made him look like that young innocent boy he used to be.

"So was it just my brother or is it the male gender in general." I knew I was breaking the moment but it was something I had been so curious about since I had read that letter.

"Oh my god we are not talking about that, ever." He sighed, his voice going up a couple octaves as he tried to push me off his lap, but I wasn't going anywhere and I latched my arms tighter around his neck.

"Oh we are so talking about it... how many guys have you been with, oh no wait... are you interested in any guys now!?"

"Peri we are not talking about that." It was a growl this time but it didn't really have the intended effect on me, there was no way that I could ever be scared of this guy.

"Since I'm such a good friend I will drop it… for now." I laughed when he growled again, pulling my tighter against his chest. "Oh I almost forgot, I made you something." I purposely need him in his nuts when I clambered over his lap to get to my bag that was lying in front of the couch. "Well saying I made it is kind of like copy right infringement… I scanned it on my computer and then went photoshop crazy… but I did buy the album." I slipped in the spot beside him instead of on his lap, and dropped the thick photo album in his waiting hands. "Mom and dad brought the boxes down a couple weeks ago… I spent three whole days looking threw them… I had to use photoshop to fix most of them, because there was mold and some of them were burnt." It was like a timeline of both mine and Derek's childhood before the fire. Happy moments, holidays, birthdays, and the few time Talia felt like she needed a family picture to add to the dozens of them she already had.

"Your first birthday." He sighed, running his finger over one of the few undamaged pictures.

"Why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?"

"Because you stole all the attention. It's hard to contend with a baby on top of Christmas, you were messing up my birthday."

"Aw poor baby." I laughed, ruffling his hair until he pulled out of my reach and flipped the book all the way to the last pages.

"What is this?"

"Well this one," I tapped the first one on the page. It was of me Stiles and Scott at Stiles house. Stiles was hanging off of Scott's neck and I had a passively docile snake wrapped around my neck. "Was a very important birthday that you missed, so I added it."

"Which birthday."

"The big one three."

"You spent your birthday with a snake and two idiots?"

"I spent my birthday with my best friends, it was RPGs and processed sugar all night."

"Okay and this one?"

"Your pack… that one is kind of photoshopped, like a collage. There's the picture of Isaac and Boyd from a couple months ago, then the picture of me and Erica from her birthday last year. I didn't really have time to get any knew pictures of them."

"What's this one from?"

"Jimmy's eighteenth, well and his graduation party. You weren't there, for obvious reasons." It was a good picture too, the only copy I had actually. He was really drunk that night, my parents gave him a pass since it was a big day for him. He was mushed in the middle of Nico and Camden, flushed and glassy eyed, and the biggest dopiest smile on his face. It was the way I liked to remember him. "He was gonna go to art school slash performing arts school… he was really good too." I whispered, turning my attention to a picture I had found in his room. It was a wolf howling at a full moon, a silhouette of the Hale house and the preserve behind it.

"Yeah he was… why is there a picture of your finger in here?"

"My first tattoo… that's a big moment, one that you also missed."

"And this one?"

"Oh, uh that… well technically you didn't miss this, just thought you might like a picture from my wedding day."

"Okay, firstly it wasn't real… secondly, why the hell did you choose to marry Stiles?"

"Well firstly, it was to real, and secondly I married Stiles because he was and always will be my hetero life mate."

"You do look cute."

"Don't I though… teacher wasn't too happy that I wore a tux."

"Why didn't you marry Isaac?"

"Well we weren't friends yet, and I actually would have… because it was alphabetical, but Isaac missed that day and Stiles was the odd man out, so I volunteered."

"If it was alphabetical wouldn't you have married McCall?"

"He was in a different class, and we weren't really friends then either."

"You looked so happy, in all of these."

"I was happy, I still am happy… kind of."

"Do you wish that I never came back?"

"Sometimes… when I think about Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, or when I think about what happened to Laura… I was blissfully ignorant to it all and when you came back my memories came with you… but I'm also glad your back, glad that I remember the life I used to have, glad that I can remember how much I missed your scowly, grumpy, old man ass." He just laughed and pulled me closer to his side, doing his weird werewolf thing and pulling my head down and shoving his nose into my hair and taking a nice deep breath. "My happiness that your back outweighs any of my other feelings… but I do kind of wish you would smile and laugh more."

"I'm the Alpha, Alpha's don't smile and laugh."

"Your mom did, all the time… but I get why you don't do you it, not a whole lot to smile about lately."

"Yeah."

We just sat there for the next few minutes in a quiet content silence, looking through all the different pictures, laughing at the more ridiculous ones, and making a comment here and there about some of the other one. All in all it was a nice way to spend my last day with Derek, well my last day for three months anyway.

"When's your flight?"

"Soon, I should get going… Stiles is giving me a ride, some Batman and Robin bonding time."

"Call me when you land?"

"Obviously numbnuts… and you have to keep me updated about Erica and Boyd, well keep me updated whenever I have service or internet." I just rolled my eyes at his shocked face. It was quiet endearing that he thought he had successfully lied to me.

"Yeah I don't know many old medieval castles that have wi-fi and cell service."

"Don't remind me, it's gonna be like Hogwarts but without the cool magic stuff."

"Just call me whenever you can, I even promise to call you back if I miss it."

"Wow, now that's what I call progress." I laughed, lifting myself up from my very comfortable spot and pulling him up even though he was using his werewolf strength to make it harder. My extra special strength was almost completely gone now but I still had my honed human strength to fall back on. "You will be my first call as soon as the plane lands and they allow us to use our phones… then my parents, then Isaac, then Stiles. No one else really cares when I call them, as long as I do… … but there is also one more thing you have to promise me too, help Jackson out this summer, before he leaves… give him a werewolf 101 rundown. He's having a hard time."

"Yes mother I will do as you wish." He sighed, pushing me out of the door and turning back to slam it in my face.

"Hey one more thing."

"What?" He rolled his eyes, turning just in time to catch me in a bone crushing hug.

"Take this for what it is because I don't actually say it to a lot of people… I missed you… and I… I love you." I whispered, tightening my hold on his neck and gently laying a kiss on the side of his neck. Then I was pulling away and racing out of the door to avoid whatever look was on his face or whatever he could possibly say to me in response. It wasn't something I sad to a lot of people, not flat out like that, but I really felt like Derek needed to hear it, like he hadn't heard it in a while, not since Laura.

When I finally made it down stairs and into my car I felt my phone vibrating. I couldn't help the sting of tears I felt flooding my eyes, or the smile that instantly bloomed on my face, when I read the text. For as rare as it was for me to say things like that I knew it was even more rare for Derek to say it, so it made me feel happy and all kinds of special.

**… … …**

"Thanks for driving me Batman." I sighed, looking out at the airport, all the people bustling around, but I didn't make a move to get out of the jeep.

"Still don't know why you asked me and not lover boy." He mumbled, a kicked puppy look on his face as he shuffled further down in his seat.

"I asked you because I wanted it to be you, we haven't really hung out a lot lately."

"So this is a goodbye, pity, hang out." He scoffed, sinking deeper into his seat, his bottom lip sticking out further and further. He looked like a petulant five year old.

"Why goodbye?"

"You're leaving me and never coming back, our friendship is going to be reduced to Skype and texts until you forget about me and start cosying up to hot Irish leprechauns." His flailing got a little more intense at the end of his diatribe, knocking me in the back of the head and almost poking me in the eye. I just laughed at the sad look on his face, not able to hold it all in anymore. I wasn't planning on telling him, just like I hadn't planned on telling Isaac, but his sad face and sulking wasn't making any of it fun anymore.

"You wanna know a secret Batman, I'm not actually leaving for good. This here is a three month long vacation… plus the added bonus of training." So I guess not really a vacation, just a very expensive boot camp in the hills of Ireland. Yeah that actually sounded more accurate than vacation.

"Wait what!?" He flailed again, taking a minute to grasp what exactly it was I had just said.

"I decided that I can't leave all of you here, but I do need to get away for a little bit. Dad's setting me up with a personal trainer, a hunter friend of his who lives in Ireland now." From the pictures he kind of looked like the stereotypical villain in a Guy Ritchie movie.

"So no news on the _'what is Peri McCormick_' front?" he asked after letting it all settle for a minute or two. The subject of what I was hadn't been something any of us had really talked about. I knew he was dying to ask questions but he was also forcing himself to just let it lie, not pressuring me. I guess now was as good a time as any too tell him what little I had actually found out.

"Found some stuff in Peter's bestiary... a couple things matched, pulling power from the elements around me, premonitions, healing... … do you know what happened to my Cheer Bear?"

"Wh... uh what!?"

"You know, it went mission right after my fifth birthday, Jimmy said you took it but I told him you would never do such a thing… so did you take it?"

"Wh, NO!"

"Knowing when someone is lying, intuition... sometimes there's extra spooky strength. Two plus two equals... magic!" I wasn't even trying to hide the heated glare that was aimed right at his head. I loved that bear and I only got two weeks with it before it went missing. So much for the bro code.

"Okay okay, I know you probably want to rip my face off right now, but I have a very solid reason for what I did. Now though I think we should talk about, you know… magic... so you're like a witch, Charmed, Witches of Eastwick, like that?" I could see the flush creeping up his neck and his hands were twitching against his legs, so being the good, not stealing, friend that I am I let him off the hook. But three months was a long time to plot revenge.

"Uh not really... the closest the bestiary had was a '_generic magical being__'_... … My life is so weird." I sighed, flopping back into the seat and turning back to look at the bustling people going about their business.

"Okay… well I guess my summers going to be busy then."

"No, no it's not… I don't want you treating this the same way you treat Scott. I can do my own research, that's the point of this '_vacation_' anyway. I want you to spend the next three months getting into trouble... like before."

"I promise to try everything I know to get arrested if you promise to try everything you know not to get killed… I'm not going to suffer junior year alone, especially now that I know you're actually coming back."

Again we were both quiet, I didn't want to get out and I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want me to get out either, but my flight was in a little over and hour and I still needed to get through security.

"It's not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you."

"Yeah, and... …There's just something about an anatomically correct rubber suit that puts fire in a girl's lips." And that, that I couldn't help but laugh at. That was all the sign I needed to know that things were going to be okay, for now at least.

"Very true Poison Ivy, now I think I should get going."

"Want me to walk you?"

"Nah, if you leave the jeep it'll take you hours to get out of here."

"So three months."

"Yeah three months." I leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek and then I was out of the jeep, pulling my bags out with me. There was no need for sappy painful goodbyes, and that wasn't really my thing, not with Stiles anyway. Plus, he was probably the one person I was going to be in contact with the most over the next few months, well him and Jackson. So guess what, it looked like Derek was putting me on Jackson babysitting duty, since I was the one that was a short hop and skip away. Yay me... Ireland here I come, well New York here I come, then six hours later it's hello Ireland!

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Whole Hours Later:<strong>

"Welcome to Allihies Ms. McCormick, I'm the junior caretaker of Franks Manor and your personal chauffeur for the next three months." He was tall, dark, but not so mysterious. In fact he had a bright inviting smile on his face, and the Irish lilt in his voice just made the perfect picture of an Irish caricature. Actually he looked like Matthew Goode from that horrible romantic comedy Lydia dragged me to the theater to watch last year.

"Nice to meet you, but please call me Peri… Mr…"

"Jack O'Keefe, ma'am." And a tip of the hat to you too sir. He was ever the professional gentlemen, kind of waiting for a curtsy.

"As in the Mother of American Modernism?"

"No relation I assure you."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jack O'Keefe… maybe we should head out."

"Yes, we have quite a long trip ahead of us."

"Yeah… I can feel it."

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty I know, and yes this is somewhat of an ending. But part two will happen, I've pretty much have everything pieced together. Everything until the end of season four. The end of this little tale all depends on season 5, which with def be on our TVs before I get to season 4. Anyway, I might as well give you the name for part two, <strong>**Bashert****. Yes I know it sounds weird, but it will be explained as soon as the second part is posted. Now the second part will no doubt take us through season 3A and 3B. Well I hoped you enjoyed this part of our journey, and so so so very sorry it took months just for it to come to a halt again. It will definitely not be such a long wait again. I have more inspiration with season 3, and by more inspiration I do mean more Isaac moments.  
><strong>

**Oh and if you really want to know what Bashert means, Google it. It's Yiddish!**

**Love you all so much and I'm not expecting any kind of feed back for this chapter. I deserve the punishment. But your words are what give me the push. Know for sure that you are all actually still interested after such a long wait. That said, even if know one reviews I will still be posting and finishing this story!**

**I love you all so much, you are all lovely and beautiful!**

**XOX**


	36. Author's Notes about Bashert

Okay so here it is. I have deleted the sequel to this story. It is temporary and when I do re-post it, it will be different. I just wasn't happy with the way it was going and I am completely blocked when it comes to this verse. I have to many other ideas flying around in my head for other fics, they are just taking over and not allowing me to focus properly on Peri and Isaac and everyone else. So I am going to take a break, write the other fic, get them out of my system, probably reread Soul Mate, possible just continue on from that story instead of creating a completely new one. I'm not giving up on this, I refuse to just abandon it. I want to see this to the end that I have pictured for Peri and Isaac, and I do have one. I am so very sorry for those of you who followed me over to Bashert, who left nice comments. I just knew that it wasn't working, not like Soul Mate had.

XOX


	37. ATTENTION ! ENTIRE WORK IS UNDER CONST

THIS ENTIRE WORK IS GOING THROUGH A DEEP AND THOROUGH SPRING CLEANING! I AM GOING THROUGH EACH CHAPTER AND RE-WRITING IT ALL! CHARACTERS WILL BE TWEAKED AND ADJUSTED, AS WELL AS CHANGED COMPLETELY!


End file.
